The Child of Power
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: *Sequel to my story The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies* As the daughter of two of the Original Power Rangers, Kira Oliver's life has never been normal. But even her irregular life takes on a whole new meaning when ancient powers awaken, forming a bond that will change the lives of two Rangers forever, and through them will determine the fate of the universe.
1. Day of the Dino

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

**A/N - This is the sequel to The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, and its follow up one-shots Countdown to Destruction and Forever Red. I'd at least read The Winged Lord and Lady first if you don't wanna be confused.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Day of the Dino**

* * *

It was the first day of fifth grade at Reefside Elementary/Junior High for ten-year-old Kira Oliver and she was already unimpressed. Her classmates were immature, her teachers either pushovers or hard asses and the cafeteria food was worse than her Uncle Jason's cooking. To top it all off, the Oliver family had recently moved to Reefside from Angel Grove and so Kira didn't know a single person. It was lunchtime and Kira was picking at a plate of meatloaf, if it could be called that. No one had talked to her and she had yet to see anyone she wanted to talk to. She was looking through the crowd for a group of kids who would never truly welcome her but would allow her to latch on to them at school events and lunch. The problem with her finding friends is that she could never let anyone in completely; her family had too many secrets. The most obvious one was the fact that they were Power Rangers. Her parents, aunts, uncles, family friends and even a large group of acquaintances were all Rangers; in fact there were very few people in her life that weren't Power Rangers. Her best friend, more like an older brother, was Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger, and nine years her senior. That was the closest to an age appropriate friend she had. Now Justin had just graduated MIT and was off to some fancy job working with Lightspeed Rescue. After the debacle of external interference during Lightspeed's term as active Rangers, they tried to keep the highest-ranking positions within the Ranger family, and so it was no surprise that they'd recruited genius Justin.

Kira pushed the food around again and tried once more to at least make eye contact with someone. So far she was invisible. At least, invisible to people she might want as friends. A group of eighth grade boys had set their sights on her and deemed her an easy target. There were fallbacks to living in a smaller town then Angel Grove, which itself was pretty small. The number of kids aged elementary school to junior high was so low the school board deemed it a waste of funds to give them separate buildings. So fifth and sixth graders were stuck having a lunch period with the older seventh and eighth graders.

"Hey, you're in our seat." One said, coming to stand in front of her, banging his hands on the table and giving her his best mean face. Now Kira was an easy person to get along with, she could adapt to nearly anything and preferred to avoid confrontation; such were the key aspects of her life having grown up in the centre of the Power Ranger family. However, she couldn't stand bullies. She got enough of that with all the evil beings that were after her.

"There's plenty of room, you can join me if you want." She said, looking him in the eye, obviously not intimidated by him in the least.

"Why would we want to join a puny sixth grader?"

"A fifth grader actually. And if you don't want to join me, then don't. There are many tables here, I'm sure someone else will let you sit with them."

"Hey newbie! He said you're in our seat!" a second thug grabbed her shirt and pulled her up forcefully, the eyes of the entire cafeteria were now on them.

"Let me go." Kira said calmly, her voice deathly quiet, a warning sign to any who knew her. Unfortunately, no one here did. The thug tugged on her shirt, forcing her on her tiptoes and getting in her face.

"Are you gonna make me, shrimp?" Kira smirked evilly, a trait inherited from her father, and swept her leg out around him, knocking him to the ground. His grip on her would have taking her with him, but she anticipated it and turned her fall in to a handspring, coming up facing the thugs and falling into a fighting stance. Most of the cafeteria burst into laughter, finding it hilarious that one four foot seven girl could take on three five foot sixish boys. There were those, however, who weren't so quick to judge.

"Oh, you've done it now!" said the third. He rushed her, making Kira smirk again. When his arms were within reach she swept one aside, sweeping under it and flipping him onto his back. The first guy grabbed her from behind, however Kira stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. His grip loosened and Kira grabbed one of his arms and brought it behind him, raising it up but stopping before she truly injured him.

"Can I eat my lunch in peace now? Or does anyone else wanna start a fight?" She released the thug, pushing him to the floor and glaring at all three of them. They held their hands up in defeat and Kira sat back down, once again pushing the food around on her plate. At this age size tended to matter in terms of strength, and so Kira's age combined with her petite stature, this being a trait inherited from her mother, often had people underestimating her. However, having evil villains after her for as long as she could remember had had Kira's family teaching her to fight from a very young age so she could fight the evil beings on her own if they weren't there to protect her. Kira's solitude was short lived as she felt the presence of an annoyed teacher behind her.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked sweetly, throwing in her best smile.

"Care to explain how three of my basketball players ended up on the floor?"

"They tripped?" she guessed, he didn't look impressed. "Sir, do you really believe that someone as small as me could take on one of them, let alone three at once?"

"The three boys and the entire cafeteria said otherwise." Kira sighed and dropped her innocent act.

"They started it." She said as she gathered her things and followed him to the principal's office.

**-C/K-**

Later that day, Kira was sitting on the school steps waiting for her dad to come pick her up. The school had called him at work, he was a science teacher at Reefside High, when she told them her mother was out of town. He was late, though that should not come as a surprise to her; her dad was periodically late. Finally, when there were only a few kids milling about, going to catch the late bus, Tommy pulled up. He sighed at his daughter and looked most unimpressed with her.

"Fighting? On the first day?" he asked as she got into the car.

"They started it. You know I wouldn't fight unless necessary."

"And felling three eighth graders in the middle of the cafeteria was necessary?" Tommy put the car in drive and pulled out from the school.

"When one grabbed my shirt, hauled me up so my feet could barely touch the ground and got all up in my face…yes."

Tommy sighed again but didn't say anything. He knew what it was like. What the teachers saw isn't always what happened. Though he also knew that someone with Kira's personality, who had the skills to back it up, could jump on the attack with barely any provocation.

"Um…dad?"

"What?"

"Who are those guys?" she had turned in her seat and was pointing to the back where two boys sat sullenly. One was African-American of medium stature, with short black hair and the other was a tall Caucasian with ear length brown hair.

"Oh, right." He said, just remembering they were there. "The one behind you is Ethan James, the other is Connor McKnight. They're two of my students. Guys this is my daughter, Kira." Half-hearted greetings were given before the boys returned to staring out the windows.

"And what are they doing here?" Kira asked.

"They have detention. I'm taking them to a museum just outside of town."

"Please tell me you're dropping me off at home first."

"Nope. Consider this your punishment." Kira let out a dramatic sigh and then joined the boys in staring sullenly out the windows. The rest of the drive of spent in silence and Tommy could not have been happier to arrive at the museum. His happiness, however, turned into confusion when they reached the front doors.

" '_Under construction, in the event of an emergency call Anton Mercer Industries.'_ Anton Mercer, that's impossible." Muttered Tommy.

"Oh well, no museum for us." said Connor, quite happy with this outcome.

"Great, let's go home." Enthused Kira. Tommy turned to them, deciding he needed to send them off so he could look around.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around while I try to find someone to tell me when it's gonna open. If you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet." Said Ethan as they turned around to start looking.

"And hey, keep an eye on her!" called Tommy, Kira spun around and shot him a dirty look.

"And you keep your eyes open." Was his only response. He held her gaze long enough for Kira to get the message that something was up. The teens headed into the woods, basically deciding to go for a leisurely walk.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sink hole?" asked Ethan, once they cleared the edge of the woods and were out of sight of the building.

"Must have missed that one." Muttered Connor. Kira hung back and let them have their discussion or argument or whatever it was. She used the time to look around and take in her surroundings; noting all the trenches, fallen trees, large rocks and a nice open area for battle. Not something a normal person on a hike in the woods would think of, but with her it was always a good idea.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legend websites."

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club right?"

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup."

"Oh it's like that is it?"

"Yeah, it's like that."

"Whatever." Kira muttered as she shoved passed them. These two were at least five years older then her and there was no doubt in her mind who was the more mature of the three.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up. Stuff happens out here." Ethan insisted, taking up the rear as he and Connor followed Kira. "Just don't come crying to me when you two fall into a giant sinkhole." As if the world was just waiting for him to say that, the ground below them gave in. They fell down about fifty feet, landing on their backs and coughing as dirt rained down on them. With moans of pain and confusion, they got to their feet, wiping the dirt off them and looking up at where they had come from.

"Alright." Panted Connor, still coughing up dirt. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Warned Kira.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He began climbing the rock wall but only managed to get about three feet off the ground.

"Back already?" joked Ethan when Connor fell back down. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to head that way." He said, indicating the tunnel ahead of them. They walked for about five minutes before Kira's boredom got the better of her and she began singing quietly to herself.

"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out."

"Hey, kid, can you keep it down?" asked Connor coming up beside her. "I'm trying to keep focused here." He walked on ahead as Kira's mouth fell open in anger.

"Don't call me a kid!" she demanded. "Hey!" Kira growled and went after Connor.

"What?" he asked when she grabbed his should, which she grudgingly admitted she had trouble reaching, and whirled him around to face her. "Just chill out, why don't you?"

"Listen, my name is Kira. Why don't you write it on your hand or something, so you can remember." She stormed off ahead. Connor looked to Ethan for support but he simply held up his hands in defeat. They continued walking, eventually coming to the end of the tunnel, which just happened to be marked with the fully formed skeleton of a dinosaur.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Said Kira.

"This will get us out of detention for forever." Connor smiled at the thought. He reached up and grasped the dinosaur's jaw, trying to pull it loose.

"Do you think you should-?"

"Whoa!" cried Ethan as instead of coming loose, the jaw opened, triggering a hidden door in the side of the cave. The door gave way to a sparsely lit chamber, with a large mainframe computer at the end, and a smoking rock in the middle. The room wasn't big, and there were nooks and crannies that could be home to something of unknown origin. The thing that struck Kira, however, was the design carved into the walls and used as a screensaver on the computer. It seemed familiar somehow, and though Kira knew from what, she hoped it wasn't true.

"Whoa! This must be like the mother ship for you, dude." Connor teased Ethan.

"Normally I'd be insulted. But when you're right, you're right." Ethan wore a smile that was taking up his entire face. However his glee didn't stop him from seeing Connor about to touch the smoking rock. "Yo don't touch that!"

"Why not?"

"You really are taking this whole dumb jock thing to a whole new level."

"Look. I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric." He indicated to three brightly coloured gems, red, blue and yellow respectively, sitting atop the smoking rock. "And if I don't have to miss soccer practice…"

"I hate to agree with him." Said Kira, joining them by the rock. "Really, I do. But the faster we bring back something prehistoric, the faster we go home. Besides, dad will flip." Kira knew that taking gems from a smoking rock in a hidden chamber was not a good idea. With everything she had been taught, her mind screamed at her not to go anywhere near the smoking rock or the gems. But something within her, her instincts, her heart, something, was telling her otherwise. And she also knew that in her family's line of work following that feeling was more important then following your brain and was what often kept them alive. So it was with hesitation that she reached out along with the boys and grasped on to the yellow gem. The gems glowed and they felt a surge of power wash over them. Whatever these gems were, they held tremendous power and Kira now felt good about taking them. If this place belonged to an evil being, they were taking away at least some of their power. If it belonged to someone who was good, they could find them and work it all out.

"What are they?" she asked aloud.

"I can go online later and find out."

"You in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprised face." Connor jibed.

"You know, ten years from now, when your hairline's receding and you're playing pick up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multimillion-dollar software business. Yeah. " Kira rolled her eyes and walked back to the entrance. "Where are you going? Dr. O said we gotta watch you."

"I don't want to think of what kind of a freak lives in a place like this. And I sure don't wanna be here when it gets home." She turned and led the way out.

"Right behind ya!" They walked back to the end of the tunnel, this time, however, there was another tunnel they hadn't noticed before that led out to the mouth of the cave.

"This way!" cried Ethan, before stopping in his tracks. "Uh…compass! We need a compass, does anyone have a compass?"

"Oh, and I was going to bring one!" said Connor, snapping his fingers in mock disappointment. Any other sarcastic comment or cutting insult he could say was cut off when a strong wind came out of nowhere, and the forest went completely silent.

"What was that?" asked Ethan.

"The wind?" Kira asked hopefully, though she had no doubt in her mind that it wasn't.

"That was not the wind. As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." Suddenly, two flashes of green on either side of them heralded the arrival of two groups of monsters.

"Don't move." Muttered Connor.

"Great idea, make it easy for them." Snapped Kira.

"New plan. Run!" Ethan cried and the three set off through the woods. They had run maybe sixty feet when a trench lay before them. Connor and Ethan jumped over it easily enough, but Kira and her short legs didn't make it.

"Whoa!" she cried as she tumbled down. Connor and Ethan turned around and ran to help her, pulling her up and out just as one of the monsters landed in the trench right where she had been. They continued running and once again Kira fell to the ground, this time tripping over a root. She turned to face the incoming monsters and opened her mouth to scream. However, instead of the scream of a scared little girl, she let out a high pitch screech that solidified into sound waves and knocked the monsters back. Connor and Ethan covered their ears, cringing at the sound. When it stopped they turned around and ran back to help Kira.

"Help her up!"

"What was that?"

"I have no idea." Suddenly, the yellow gem in Kira's pocket began glowing once again. She pulled it out and held it in her hand, feeling the power surge grow, and hearing the cry of a Pterodactyl as the image of one flashed before her eyes. Their attention was drawn back to the monsters who had gotten back up and were heading their way. Kira shoved the gem in her pocket as they turned and ran, this time splitting up. Once she was out of sight of the boys, Kira turned back around and fell into a fighting stance. The three or four monsters didn't stand a chance as she quickly and fairly easily dispatched them. A few minutes later, she joined back up with the boys, both of whom reported their monsters were dealt with.

"What just happened?" asked Connor, taking out his gem. Ethan and Kira followed suit and the three gems glowed in their hands.

"We should tell my dad." Said Kira as she began walking.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Ethan, he and Connor staying put. "I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs, you wanna know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that." Said Connor. Kira shook her head in disagreement.

"Look, we can trust my dad. There's something you should-" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of another group of monsters behind Kira. They grabbed hold of her and she had just enough time to throw her gem to Connor and Ethan before the monsters disappeared with her in tow.

"Kira!" cried Connor, he bent down and picked up her gem.

"Dr. O's gonna kill us."

"We should get back to him."

"What are we gonna tell him? Creepy monsters kidnapped his daughter?!" Connor demanded and the two ran as fast as they could back to the car.

"He's a dinosaur guy, these things are dinosaurs. Sort of." Connor sighed but agreed with him, not having a better idea himself. When they arrived, however, they discovered that Dr. O, and his car, were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I dunno!"

"What do we do?" The two stood around in both shock and terror, trying to come up with a game plan.

"Why don't we head back to the cave?" suggested Ethan. "It's where we found these things, maybe we can get some answers, or help from the person who lives there."

"And if the person who lives there is the puppet master of those freaks that took her?"

"We're gonna have to take that chance." Connor thought about it for a second but conceded in the end. It took them awhile to find their way back to the cave entrance, not wanting to jump down the sinkhole, but eventually they arrived back at the hidden chamber.

"So what do we look for?" Connor asked.

"I'll check the computer." Said Ethan. However before he took two steps forward, a voice rang out.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." They turned to find Dr. O standing in front of the no longer smoking rock with his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face.

* * *

**A/N - Here we go, the start of the sequel! This fic obviously starts with Dino Thunder and will span all the way through to the Megaforce all-Ranger reunion. Not every season between Dino Thunder & Megaforce will be included, and some may be touched on very briefly while others will get a lot more emphasis. **

**I know those of you who have read The Winged Lord and Lady will now be able to figure out for certain who Kira will be bonded to (while those who haven't will have no idea what I'm talking about, and I advise you to go read that story before continuing this one). We've reached the sequel so I'm not trying to hide it any longer and I ask that you please hold off questions on what's going to happen and how I'm gonna make this work. It's only a couple chapters until you'll get your answers, and since I've posted two chapters to start this off, it's really only one chapter. ;)**

**Review please!**


	2. Dino Thunder, Power Up!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dino Thunder, Power Up!**

* * *

"Give me the gems." Was the first thing Kira heard when she came to. An ominous voice had spoken and by her surroundings and the lab table she was on, she had no doubt she had been taken by a new enemy.

"Who's there? Come out where I can see you." She got off the table and looked around, trying to find whoever spoke.

"Give me the gems."

"Is this about jewellery? As you can see, I'm not wearing any."

"I have waited far too long. " Kira spun around and a mutant being with a form like a human but the head, hands and feet of a dinosaur stood before her. "To allow an insignificant kid to get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" she asked, deciding to play dumb. If this guy considered her an insignificant kid, then he obviously had no idea who she really was.

"Yes."

"I gave mine to Connor and Ethan, you'll have to ask them. Can I go? My dad's gonna freak if I'm not home for dinner. It's taco night." The monster disappeared in the time it took Kira to blink. "Ok that's it, no more cafeteria food." She turned around to go but was met with another being, this one human, though Kira had no doubt she'd be a minion to the dinosaur head guy.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again." She said, placing her hands on her hips and staring Kira down.

"You got a name?" Kira asked.

"My Master calls me Elsa."

"Your master? Ok, whatever. Look, I'm gonna let myself out." Kira turned to go but had anticipated the attack Elsa launched her way. The two fought for a few seconds, before Kira was able to knock her back. She ran to the door but was stopped by another mutant being.

"Meet Zeltrax." Introduced Elsa.

"Are you two dating, or just friends?" she quipped. She didn't wait for an answer but instead let loose one of her new supersonic screams, knocking Zeltrax and the foot soldiers he brought with him back. She ran passed them and down a hallway, following it along, trying desperately to find the exit. She could hear Elsa and Zeltrax pounding after her and she was getting nervous. Eventually she rounded a corner right into a dead end. There was, however, a little glowing green orb floating in the centre. Thinking things couldn't get worse, Kira reached out and touched the orb. She was sucked into it and seconds later was deposited back in Reefside, falling onto the hood of her father's car.

**-C/K-**

At the cave, Tommy was getting incredibly frustrated and now angry. First Anton Mercer's name reappears, over a year after his death, then he's chased by this giant robotic tyrannosaurus, then he discovers the Dino Gems he's trying to keep out of evil hands are gone, and now two of his students appear in his secret cave.

"Dr. O, what are you doing here?"

"Better question is, what are you doing here? And where's Kira?"

"Kira's gone." Said Connor. Tommy's eyes widened in horror, and his teeth clenched in anger and worry.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She got taken by these weird- looking dinosaur things."

"They're called Tyrannodrones." He said. He relaxed a bit though his worry didn't abate at all.

"And you know that because?" asked Ethan.

"I helped create them. It's a long story. For now, we got to figure out what they want with Kira." Connor and Ethan shared a look before they pulled out the gems.

"It might have something to do with these." Tommy's eyes widened again and Connor handed him Kira's Gem.

"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know that those things had superpowers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for them?" Tommy held the Gem and stared at it, not at all liking that his daughter had touched it.

"I guess it's not something you see everyday." He said finally.

"Kinda like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization in his possession." Added Ethan.

"Look, not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean."

"Ok, first of all, don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira." He turned around, effectively dismissing them, however Connor would have none of it. He used the super speed his Gem had given him and blocked Tommy's path.

"I see the Gem's power is already starting to bond with you." Tommy commented, really not liking where all this was headed.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent-teacher conference." Tommy sighed but bobbed his head in acceptance.

"Alright, I'll explain everything. But let's do it on the go, we gotta find Kira." Connor and Ethan quickly agreed and Tommy led them up a set of stairs, which let out through a large trunk and into a house.

"Wait, is this your house, Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, it is."

"You have a secret cave with powerful objects under your house. Who are you, batman?" asked Connor, as he took a look around.

"Not quite." Tommy laughed. "Something a little more real." He led them outside and over to his jeep, climbing in the driver's seat and taking off the moment they were buckled in.

"So when you say you helped build those Tyranno-whatevers….you were just kidding right?" asked Ethan as they sped out of the driveway and down the road. Connor was impressed with the speed and skill at which his teacher handled the car; teacher and fast, skilled driving weren't things he usually put together.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this, someone's modified their programming. A couple years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared last year."

"Yep. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" asked Connor.

"He calls himself, Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the Gems."

"Looks like it."

"This is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" asked Ethan. "I mean she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." Except she did. A flashing green orb appeared above the car and Kira dropped out of it, landing on the hood. They stared at each other for a moment asking themselves if that had really happened. When their brains caught up with their eyes, the three boys jumped out of the car and ran to help Kira.

"Are you alright?" Tommy demanded, helping his daughter off the car and doing a visual check for any injuries.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"How did you do that?" asked Ethan, psyched out of his mind.

"I have no idea. One minute I'm being chased by Franken-Lizard through this creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisi-portals." Said Tommy. Kira whirled around and gave him her best glare, courtesy of her mother.

"What?" she hissed. "You know what those things are?"

"Not now, Kira."

"Just wait till mom gets home." Tommy visibly paled at the thought and Kira smirked at his reaction but let it go for now.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked of Connor and Ethan.

"We came to rescue you."

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

"You sure about that?" said Connor, pointing behind her. Kira turned around to see Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones. She sighed in anger, preparing to fight.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" asked Tommy, coming to stand protectively in front of his daughter and the teens.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name. Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say, no." Zeltrax launched on the attack going for Tommy as the Tyrannodrones went around them and attacked the others. Kira immediately went on the offense, seriously ticked off at these guys. Ethan and Connor were left standing in awe as their teacher and his ten-year-old daughter took care of these monsters. However, there were a lot of them and some broke away from Kira and came after them. Ethan and Connor put their new abilities to the test, Connor using his super speed and Ethan his armour arms. The battle wasn't long, and they were able to push Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones back fairly easily. Obviously they had anticipated little to no resistance.

"Make sure to tell your master Dr. Oliver's back."

"I will inform him. This battle is over, but the war has only just begun!" with this final word, Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones disappeared in one of the Invisi-portals.

"That's the best he can do? That was easy!" bragged Connor. Kira looked at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust.

"That was just one battle Connor, with a bunch of foot soldiers. His master won't underestimate us again." Connor looked down to the short girl beside him.

"And you would know that, would you?"

"Come on guys, let's get outta here. It's getting late." Interrupted Tommy. "I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't. Then you might have to explain something." Said Ethan.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise." The guys accepted this, knowing it was indeed getting late and having to answer to their parents would only make things worse. Tommy drove them back to Reefside High and again promised to explain things tomorrow. Connor and Ethan left with little fuss, but Kira was far from done with her dad.

"Alright, start talking." She said when they were back on the road. "What are these Gems, who is Mesogog, why do we now have super powers, and why did this all start in a cave with an insignia that greatly resembles your Dragonzord Coin?" When he didn't answer her right away, Kira went in for the punch. "Or, I can call mom and get her to come home early. I'm sure she'd be really interested in knowing the answers to those questions too." Tommy sighed in resignation. Kira was a lot her mother, least of all in her ability to get him to do whatever she wanted, whether by persuasion or threats. He began explaining everything from the beginning, and by the time they got home, Kira was more then ready to both throw her dad to the proverbial wolves, aka her mother, and to start on a game plan for the inevitable war that she was now a key player in.

**-C/K-**

The next day Kira had barely stepped into homeroom when the ground shook. Literally shook. Her classmates were panicking about an earthquake though Kira knew better however; this was no earthquake. She waiting calmly as the principal came on the PA system and announced that there was an attack on the city and the mayor had declared a state of emergency. The moment they were dismissed Kira bolted out the door, the communicator her Uncle Billy had made for her years ago at her lips.

"Dad, I'm on my way!" she said.

"We're at home. Once you get somewhere safe teleport in." Came his reply. Kira spoke her affirmation and was already looking for a secluded corner. Although, truthfully she needn't have bothered as everyone was so panicked, no one would pay even the slightest attention to her. But find a secluded corner she did and mere seconds later she was teleporting out in a white and pink energy beam. She arrived in the middle of the cave that Tommy called the Dino Lab.

"Mesogog revived the Bio Zords." Tommy told her, before she had even realized he was standing next to her. Connor and Ethan were there too, looking absolutely dumbstruck at how Kira had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"I guess you haven't told them."

"Didn't have time, we gotta act fast if we want to keep the Bio Zords out of Mesogog's hands."

"What do we do?" Kira asked.

"The Bio Zords are fusion-powered replicants using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofunctions. "

"Wait, let me guess. You helped build them." Said Connor.

"I'm afraid so. But right now we…I mean you, have to tame them. "

"I'll B.B.L. if it's all the same to you." Said Ethan.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked

"Be back later."

"Ethan wait!" cried Kira. "The world needs us." Ethan gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was as crazy as her father.

"You guys can do this. But you won't have to do it alone." Said Tommy. He walked over to a panel build into the wall. A keypad appeared beside it and he punched in the code. The panel opened and Tommy pulled out a large metal case. "Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Wait, don't tell me…" Kira said, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Dino Morphers. You use these to become Power Rangers." Connor and Ethan were in shock. Naturally they'd heard of the Power Rangers, but to become them was something else entirely.

"I gotta sit down." Said Ethan.

"Breathe, dude."

"The Gems you took are from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" asked Connor.

"The Gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can't they un-choose us?"

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what's giving you your powers."

"So, if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked, after he had calmed down.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed."

"Ok, for future reference, that's not a great selling point."

"Don't worry. You'll find Power Rangers aren't that easy to kill. If they were, Earth would have been destroyed long ago." Said Kira. Tommy turned to his daughter and looked her straight in the eye.

"Your mom's gonna kill me." He said, a small smile gracing his face. "We've tried to keep you out of all this and now I'm sending you right into the middle of it all." Connor and Ethan didn't really have any idea what was going on, but they figured they'd eventually find out.

"I'm not going down without a fight." She assured him. "I'm me, aren't I? Mesogog has no idea the hell he's brought down on himself."

"You are never to use that power do you hear me?" Tommy took a step forward and grasped her shoulders, holding her in place and raising his finger in warning, his best parent face and voice in place. "Unless you are about to die, and I mean a lot closer to death then we usually are, you do _not _use that power. Am I understood?"

"Yes, dad. Don't worry, I know the cost and I have no desire to pay it anytime soon."

"Good." Tommy said when he saw the sincerity in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, holding on tight, not wanting to send his daughter into the thick of things.

"Ok, as nice as this moment is," interrupted Connor. "There are monsters rampaging around outside, and all I know is I'm expected to save the world, but I don't recall signing up to be a superhero."

"The Power chose you. The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle The Power." He paused and allowed it all to sink in, but he knew they didn't have long. "Please. The world needs you." Kira didn't hesitate to reach for her Morpher. She felt a power surge rush through her starting with the Gem in her pocket and ending with the Morpher she had clasped on her wrist. Connor and Ethan hesitated for only a moment before they too, took their Morphers.

"So what now?" asked Ethan. "Do we have to say some secret password or command?"

"What's the morphing call?" Kira asked, a smirk forming on her face. Tommy smiled at her.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up."

"Dino Thunder?" scoffed Connor. "What did you come up with that?" he addressed Ethan.

"I kinda like it."

"You would." Kira rolled her eyes but smiled. The two of them grew on you if you let them, and if they were going to be teammates, she'd have to let them.

"Once you're morphed, you guys will know what to do from there." Said Tommy, needing to bring this to an end. "You guys are from different worlds, I get it. But you have to work together or this will never happen. It won't be easy. Nobody knows that better then I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you."  
"Really?" asked Connor. "Her I can understand, but us?"

"Yea, you guys too. Now let's go." He led them back upstairs and into his jeep, racing downtown to where the Bio Zords were wreaking havoc. Kira looked around in horror at the carnage. She knew her parents had seen a lot of it in their time but she hadn't, not in person at least. This was only the second time she'd seen something of this magnitude, the last time having been during The Countdown, which she admittedly didn't remember much of.

"Ok this is it." Said Tommy as they all hopped out of the jeep.

"That must be them!" cried Connor, pointing to the three towering Zords.

"Wow, good call Connor." Muttered Kira. Any retort he might have given was cut off by the arrival of Zeltrax.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords."

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Connor said. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ethan. The three of them raised their Morphers, but two of them hesitated.

"Uh how do we…?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Just follow my lead." She said. The guys nodded and Kira stepped forward and activated her Morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" she cried, waving her arms in a specific pattern. Not two seconds behind her, Connor and Ethan copied her movements. For the amount of power morphing called on it took a surprisingly short time, Kira mused as she came out of her morph for the first time. She'd seen many Power Rangers morph, seen how long or short it took, but it was nothing like doing it for herself.

"So you're Power Rangers." Snarled Zeltrax. The three of them fell into fighting stances, Kira noticing she was on closer in height to them. Like with Justin, the only child Ranger before her, The Power had grown her to an adult's body.

"Call on your weapons!" called Tommy from the sidelines.

"You got it Dr. O!"

"Tyranno staff!

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Enough!" Zeltrax summoned Tyrannodrones, all of whom were easily defeated with the added power the three were given.

"You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" cried Zeltrax. He disappeared through an Invisi-portal and the hovercraft machine that had been attacking the city, along with the wild Bio Zords, launched a barrage of attacks at the Rangers.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" asked Connor.

"You've gotta tame the Zords." Said Tommy. "Concentrate. Your Morphers will communicate your thoughts to them." The Rangers nodded and ran toward their respective Zords, getting to a better vantage point. Once they calmed their Zords enough so they didn't crush them, the Rangers raised their Morphers and laid claim to the Dino Bio Zords.

"Tricera Zord!"

"Ptera Zord!"

"Tyranno Zord!"

"Alright, yeah!" they cried when they successfully completed bonding to their Zords.

"Only one thing left to do. Put them together. You can do it." Said Tommy. The Rangers nodded before turning back to their Zords.

"Alright, let's do it!" cried Connor. The Rangers jumped up high and felt themselves meld into their Zords.

"Combine Powers!" they cried and they came together, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord. With the power of the Megazord, the Rangers were able to defeat Zeltrax's machine and send him packing. The Rangers' victory was short lived, however, as with the attack on the city having stopped, the authorities were making their way downtown. The Rangers and Tommy high tailed it out of there, not wanting to answer unwanted questions.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times." Tommy said back at the Dino Lab as he used the computer to turn the Rangers Morphers into communicators; their Dino Gems melded into the middle. "They'll access your Morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me and with each other.

"Dr. O, I know you're smart and everything, but how did you…?" asked Connor, indicated to their communicators/Morphers.

"I'll fill you in, in time."

"So you think Mesogog's going to stick around." Said Ethan. It wasn't a question.

"Unfortunately, they always do."

"They?"

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"That's for sure." Muttered Connor.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together, and remember that you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

"Maybe no one can defeat them, but _I_ can destroy _you_." Hissed a voice from the stairwell. Tommy and Kira stiffened, knowing that voice all too well; twenty Mesogog's wouldn't instil fear in them like she could. They all turned around to see a short brunette wearing a pink t-shit and jeans standing on the stairs. What drew their attention however, was the fire in her eyes the steel in her voice.

"Kim, honey, you're back." Stuttered Tommy.

"Obviously." Her voice was barely more then a whisper, but it was heard loud and clear.

"Hi mom." Kira muttered, not meeting her mother's eye. She didn't know how much trouble she'd be in. The only consolation was that her dad would be in even more trouble and so she may get off lightly.

"That's your mom?" Ethan asked in disbelief, the woman before him looked not much older then some of his classmates.

"Whatever you're gonna say Connor, don't." Kira said, anticipating the remark of 'she's hot,' or 'she looks more like your sister.' While annoyingly common, Kira couldn't fault them. Tommy and Kim were only twenty-six and with Kim's short stature and normally bubbly personality, she often passed for five to six years younger then she actually was.

"Thomas James Oliver, did I just hear correctly?" Kim came down the stairs and stood before Tommy, a feat that in itself wasn't impressive given the height difference, but had Tommy cowering before her. "Did you just make our daughter, our _ten-year-old_ daughter a Power Ranger?!"

"Kim, honey, you know as well as I do that The Power chooses you."

"I leave for three days! Three days and you make our daughter a Power Ranger!"

"Kim, we always knew it was going to happen."

"Yes but I didn't think you'd be the mastermind behind it! Especially going behind my back! How long has this been going on? You have a secret lair in our supposedly basementless house, you've found a power source and had someone make Morphers to harness that power. You're smart, Tommy, but you're not Billy smart; someone else had to have been behind the technology." Kim's voice was getting louder and louder, which was not a good sign. Normally a deathly quiet Kim was the one you had to watch out for, but a Kim who was yelling at an octave normally unreachable by the human voice was worse. Kira reached out and began pulling Ethan and Connor away to the far corner of the room.

"Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near her right now."

"Why don't we just leave then?" asked Connor. Kira's grip on him tightened.

"No!" she hissed. "Don't make any sudden movements!"

"You're serious, aren't you?" whispered Ethan. Kira merely nodded. The yelling, cowering, accusations and revelations continued for at least another ten minutes before Kim finally whacked Tommy upside the head, called him an idiot and told him they'd discuss it later. She then turned her attention to her daughter and the two boys beside her.

"I swear I had no idea!" Kira said immediately. "I only found out yesterday, the same time as these two." Kim sighed and nodded, not really mad at her daughter. She then put on her trademark bright smile and addressed the two newcomers.

"Sorry you had to see that." She said, sticking out her hand in greeting. "I'm Kimberly Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ethan, being the first one to break out of his trance and shaking the offered hand. "I'm Ethan James."

"And I'm Connor McKnight." Imputed Connor, not one to be out done by Ethan. Kim's previously forced smile became genuine. She had no reason to be mad at these two.

"Nice to meet you. So, you're the new Power Rangers. How you guys holding up?" Connor and Ethan shared look but then they both shrugged noncommittally.

"It's a lot to take in, but it's ok." Connor said, to which Ethan agreed.

"Well, if it ever becomes too much or you need to talk we're here. I know we might not be your first choice, but I'm sure Tommy's told you that you can't tell anyone you're Power Rangers." Connor and Ethan looked confused. "He hasn't? Why do I even bother…?" she muttered darkly. "Alright, so there are three rules you must follow as a Power Ranger, or you risk losing the protection of The Power." Both boys were listening intently, both not wanting to miss this, and because Mrs. O could be scary as hell and they didn't want to get on her bad side. "First, you never escalate a battle unless your enemies force you. Second, never use The Power for personal gain. And third, unless absolutely necessary, you keep your identities a secret." They nodded in understanding and Kim smiled at them again.

"When things settle down we'll call up some friends of ours so you can meet them. Welcome to the family."

"She means Power Ranger friends." Kira added when they looked confused again. "Mom and dad were part of the Original team of Power Rangers. Original Pink and Green followed by White respectively."

"Dr. O you were a Power Ranger?!"

"Is that really so hard to believe Connor?"

"No, it's just…you're a science teacher."

"You don't have to be all brawn and no brain to be a Power Ranger, Connor. My uncle Billy is one of the smartest people in the world, hell in multiple worlds, and he was the Original Blue Ranger."

"Sweet." Said Ethan. A fellow brainiac who shared the same Ranger colour; he liked him already and he only knew his name.

"Alright, it's time for you guys to head home. Your parents will be getting worried." Said Tommy. Connor and Ethan nodded in acquiescence and followed Tommy and Kimberly up the stairs, with Kira bringing up the rear. They were stepping out of the trunk when Kira tripped. Connor, who had been in front of her, reached out to stop her fall, but only ended up falling with her; for when their hands touched, both felt a sharp surge of power go through them before their worlds went black.

* * *

**A/N - Wrapping up Day of the Dino! More of my original plot line and the juicier stuff starts next chapter.**

**Also a note on the rating: this fic is rated M. In the early chapters this is largely to be safe, though there is the possibility of some semi-graphic scenes between Tommy & Kim. And before anyone can bring it up, NOTHING inappropriate will happen with a ten-year-old Kira, or, as this fic will cover many years all the way through to the Megaforce reunion, with a child Kira. In the second half of this fic, when she's a teenager and reaching adulthood that may change, but NOT anytime soon. More will be explained in the next two chapters.**

**Review please!**


	3. Bonded

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Bonded **

* * *

"Kira!" cried Kim, rushing over to her daughter. She checked for a pulse and for signs of breathing and was relieved to find both. Tommy and Ethan rushed over as well and checked Connor, discovering both signs of life.

"Kira, can you hear me?"

"Dude, get up."

"They're unconscious." Tommy said.

"Way to state the obvious." Snapped Kim. "_Why _are they unconscious?"

"And why are their hands glued together?" Ethan asked. Kim and Tommy turned their attention to the younger boy and saw him try to pry their hands apart, only to fail miserably.

"This is bad. This is no ordinary sleep." Said Kim.

"Were they attacked?" asked Tommy.

"We were all just feet away from them, Dr. O. I find it hard to believe that they could be attacked without us even knowing." Tommy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _Why do things always have to happen to my family?_ He thought _It's not bad enough that we're Power Rangers, but we also have to be part of a prophecy that will affect Kira's life…. _He trailed off as his brain caught up to his line of thinking. _The prophecy…_

"Tommy…?" Kim asked, seeing her husband's calculating look, and where his line of thought was headed.

"The prophecy…" he muttered, turning to look her in the eyes. Those eyes widened in shock as she reached the same conclusion he had.

"No…" she breathed. "Him? Now? _She's ten!"_ Kim was starting to panic and Tommy leaped into action, doing all he could to stop it.

"I know, I know. I'm not any happier about it then you are. But what other explanation could there be?"

"We're Power Rangers Tommy! The realm of explanations is nearly infinite to us!"

"Yes, but even for us falling unconscious when someone touches you, when that someone isn't trying to hurt you, or using any kind of power, is weird. And the prophecy is about as weird as you can get."

"I know, I just….I don't like it." Tears were now streaming down Kim's face and Tommy pulled her to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Ethan looked at the two as if they had gone off their rocker. However, given that his two new teammates were still lying unconscious on the ground, maybe they hadn't.

"Dr. O, Mrs. O, what's going on?" he asked. Their heads snapped up in Ethan's direction, both having forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, umm…" They were saved having to reply, however, as Connor and Kira both groaned, opening their eyes and sitting up at the same time.

"Kira!" her parents cried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." She murmured.

"You ok, Connor?" Tommy asked, once he ascertained that his daughter was ok.

"Yeah." He said. No one said anything, Ethan, Connor and Kira all confused, and Kim and Tommy were just waiting for something to happen. Finally, Tommy saw that Connor's eyes kept flashing to Kira, with something other then concern or indifference.

"Connor…?" he asked.

"I don't…Dr. O I don't know what's going on. I feel…I don't know what it is, but…" his eyes flashed to Kira again and Tommy got the hint.

"Close your eyes, Connor. Look deep inside, listen to your instincts; find that feeling and tell me what it is."

"I…NO!" he shouted, his eyes frantically moving between Kira, Tommy and Kim. Tommy leaned down close to the younger man and spoke so only he could hear.

"If your instincts are telling you to have sex with my daughter, tell me now." His voice was low and threatening, a shred of Tom coming out and promising a world of pain should that be the case, ancient prophecy be damned, as Tommy allowed his power out in search of the truth. However, his power was unnecessary as Connor's reaction alone had Tom retreating, for there was nothing but the truth on his face or in his words; Tommy's power merely corroborated it.

"_What!?_" he cried, his voice going up several decibels. "No, no that's not it at all! Dr. O I swear…you gotta believe me!"

"Good." Said Tommy. "I do believe you." He turned to his wife wondering what the hell was to happen next. It was obvious something needed to happen, Connor's jitteriness and inability to concentrate on anything but Kira for any length of time confirmed it, and though they had the assurance that there was absolutely nothing sexual in his feelings towards their daughter, what happened now was a mystery to them. Using their bond to communicate, Tommy and Kim warred over what to do next. They had no idea what to do, and both of them were instantly brought back to Kim's challenge all those years ago to retrieve her Zeo Shard. In it, the one Kira had been bonded to had taken her away from them, and though at the time his features had been obscured, the only discernable ones being his height, skin colour, and hair colour, both admitted that the man Kim had seen at a distance could very well have been Connor, and both were terrified that that was their future. Eventually though, with no other idea on what do to, they agreed to get one more assurance from Connor before finalizing a course of action.

"Connor," Kim spoke this time, allowing her own power to overtake Connor, both in search of the truth as Tommy had been, but also in warning of her wrath should he cross her. "If we leave you alone to do…whatever it is you need to do." She ground that part out, hating the very sound of it. "Do you promise _both of you_ will be here when we get back?" Connor looked at her weirdly, unsure where this was going.

"Of course. Where would I…why would you think I'd take her anywhere?" Kim didn't answer him, not willing to get into it now, if ever, and merely stood to leave before she lost her will power to do so. Tommy stood alongside her and they both helped a completely overwhelmed and confused Ethan up, leading him towards the door, though Tommy stopped before they left.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you." He growled back, preparing to leave once and for all but Kira jumped up, calling out to her parents before they left.

"Mom, dad…what?" The two turned to their daughter and gave her small, reassuring smiles, or tried to at least.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Said Tommy.

"But what's going on?"

"You know who you are, Kira." Kim said in a gentle tone, trying to soothe the obvious panic rising in her child. "We've told you all about the Ninjetti, and what has been foretold must happen for you to become who you really are." Kira looked on confused before it finally clicked.

"This has to do with the prophecy?" she looked to Connor and back at her parents, a disbelieving look on her face. "_Him? _He's the one?" Tommy and Kim merely nodded.

"It's going against every fatherly instinct I have to leave you alone with him, but it has to happen. It'll happen either way." Kira nodded, unsure what to think. For as long as she could remember she'd been told about the prophecy, and her part in it. But it was only this past summer that her mother had had 'the talk' with her. Near the end, her father had joined them and they'd taken it one step farther, explaining the final aspect about the prophecy which they had kept from her till she was older, the part about her being bonded to another, and how that bond would be similar to their own. They told her about the bond they shared, about Tommy's time as the Evil Green Ranger and Kim's subsequent capture. They told her about the spell and showed her the mark that was still clearly visible on Kim's back. The only part they glossed over was how she had been conceived. They knew one day, when she was old enough to truly understand everything they said, that she'd put two and two together and realize the truth, and though they'd never deny it, confirming to their child that they'd been conceived through rape was never something they'd do.

Although she knew her parents were deeply in love, it was hard for Kira to hear of the beginning of their lives together and that her father had complete control over her mother, should he choose to exert that power. What came as a bigger shock was that one day she would share a bond similar to theirs with a complete stranger. The fact that this person would love her as much as Tommy loved Kim, a fact her parents re-enforced many times, was nearly lost on the ten-year-old. She already had so much of her future taken out of her control because of this prophecy, she didn't relish being completely under someone's control, or anything else the bond entailed.

When the door shut behind them, Kira turned her attention to Connor. He was breathing heavily and looking at her with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"What's happening to me?" he asked, taking a deep breath as he fought for control of his body which was currently intent on doing something, he didn't know quite what just yet, to the girl in front of him.

"It's the prophecy." Kira said softly.

"The what?"

"I can't explain it right now, there obviously isn't time." She indicated to his shaking form; he was beginning to lose the battle of wills. "All I know is that whatever this is, it's brought on by the ancient power of The Ninjetti. I don't know exactly what's happening to you, Connor. I just know that whatever your instincts are telling you to do, it's supposed to happen." Then, proving that she was indeed her mother's daughter, Kira smiled softly and tried to reassure him, regardless of how scared she really was. "It's ok, don't fight it. The Ninjetti were an order of warriors sworn to protect the light; they are all that is good in this universe. Just let it happen. Whatever it is, it can only be for the better of the universe. We can explain the whys and hows of it later." Connor debated over his options, weighing what she had just said, and what his instincts were screaming at him, against what his mind was telling him. Finally he sighed in defeat and gave in, stopping his battle of wills and allowing his instincts to take over. He reached up with his free hand and brought it to cup her cheek looking into her doe eyes and staring back with ones that had taken on an animalistic quality.

"Connor, talk to me." She said. Looking down at her he became very aware of how tiny she was. She came up to just passed his elbow; there was a near two foot height difference. One hand was still fused to hers keeping her close, which for some reason didn't bother him; though it bothered his human mind that whatever this part of him was, liked having her close.

"I feel…I don't know what this is." He admitted, deciding to be, and knowing he had to be, completely truthful with her. "I need to…claim you." He spat out, disgusted with himself. "But not…not like _that_. I need…"

"To mark me." Connor's eyes snapped back to hers, seeing the recognition on her face and realizing she knew far more about this then she was letting on.

"Yes." He said. Once she had said it, he knew exactly what his instincts were telling him to do. "How did you…?"

"You'll get the answers soon, I promise." She smiled up at him, trying to tell him that it was alright. He seemed to get the hint because he nodded and then gently laid her down on the ground. Kira did nothing but continue to hold eye contact as he allowed his instincts to take over completely. He lifted her shirt up to just passed her belly button and pulled her jeans down and inch so they rested low on her hips. His hand came up to cover the bared skin on the front of her hip, just above her left hipbone. Connor felt a power well up inside him and he finally broke eye contact, closing his eyes and concentrating on the power. They both felt it as it entered his hand leaving his body and entering hers. Kira cried out at the sudden pain that enveloped her. It felt like he was carving into her skin with a knife. Little did she know how close to the truth that was. Connor cringed when he heard her cry of pain, but held her firmly in place with his one hand. Though a part of him knew she was in pain, he was too absorbed in the power and the strange relief it gave him. Eventually he felt the power recede and Kira's whimpers pushed through the haze he had been in. He took in her tear-stained face and looked down to where his hand was still pressing into her. Slowly he removed his hand and his eyes widened at the angry red mark he had left behind. A lion. It was an outline of the head of a lion that had been left behind, etched into her very skin. Connor's heart quickened at the sight. He had thought perhaps, a tattoo, or something else, he wasn't quite sure what, but he never thought the mark would be carved into her skin. Turning his full attention to the girl before him, Connor gently pulled her shirt back down and gathered her in his arms, the power fusing their hands together having released.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's ok." She said. Her tears had stopped but her eyes still glistened.

"Rest." He responded. His voice didn't leave much room for argument but she was too tired to argue anyways. Apparently, being marked took a lot out of you. Kira felt her eyes close and she sagged against Connor, asleep before she could even agree with him. Connor smiled softly and stood up, cradling her in his arms. He walked through to the kitchen where Tommy, Kim and Ethan all sat waiting.

"I swear she's just asleep." He said when Tommy and Kim both bolted off their chairs. They nodded, though the tension didn't leave them; they'd all heard Kira cry out. Kim came over and mumbled that they should get Kira to bed. She then led the way upstairs to her daughter's room where Connor laid her down and Kim covered her up before the two immediately retreated back downstairs.

"So are you guys going to tell me what this is all about?" Connor demanded. Tommy and Kim both sighed but knew they couldn't keep it from them.

"I'll make some coffee." Said Kim.

"There's some whiskey in the cupboard." Said Tommy, deciding he needed a stiff drink to have this talk about his daughter with two teenage boys.

"Tommy!" scolded Kim, shooting him a disapproving look.

"What? I'm gonna need a drink for this talk."

"Thomas James Oliver, you are not getting drunk in front of your students!"

"I didn't say drunk, I said _a _drink!"

"Tommy." Kim warned.

"Fine, deny me my drink. But these two are part of the 'Power Ranger Family' as you're so fond of calling it. They're better off knowing what we're really like." He turned to his students and gave them one of his best glares. "But no matter what you see or hear, I'm still Dr. Oliver until the day you graduate." Connor and Ethan nodded, both intrigued and scared. Kim finished with the coffee and set a mug down in front of each of the three boys. Tommy took a big gulp of his, feeling the scalding drink burn his throat.

"So…what's going on?" Connor asked again when the silence lasted too long for his liking. Tommy and Kim shared another look and Kim decided to begin.

"Well, it all began mid September 1993. It was our first year of high school-"

"Wait, you were 9th graders in '93?" asked Ethan. "That only makes you 26 years old. How the hell do you already have a PhD?"

"I'm smart, I studied, I found the Dino Gems and it became a necessity that I become an expert in palaeontology. The PhD was just a formality." Came his swift reply.

"Should have known something was up." Muttered Kim. "You're not Billy."

"Yeah, well, this is a long story and if you keep interrupting we'll never get through it." Tommy said, ever the expert on changing subjects.

"Right, sorry." Said Ethan.

"Anyways." Continued Kim. "That September was when we first became Power Rangers; the first group of Power Rangers ever. Our mentor, Zordon, was an ancient cosmic being from the planet Eltar. He was the one to create the Morphing Grid. If he hadn't, Power Rangers wouldn't exist. Zordon created five Power Coins that contained the powers of the animals we call dinosaurs."

"There are many planets out there that contain life. Despite how vast and diverse the universe is, there are very few species that are native to only one planet." Imputed Tommy, he and Kim seamlessly going back and forth in their narrative.

"I was given the Pterodactyl Power Coin and became the Pink Ranger. Our friends, Billy, Zack, Trini and Jason held the powers of the Triceratops, Mastodon, Saberthooth Tiger and Tyrannosaurus, and became the Blue, Black, Yellow and Red Rangers respectively. Together the five of us protected Earth against the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa."

"What about Dr.O?" asked Connor.

"He came to Angel Grove a couple months later, shortly before Christmas. It was then that we learned that Zordon had created a sixth Power Coin, containing the powers of the Dragon. Rita had stolen the sixth Coin thousands of years earlier and had since used her magic on it. She gave it to Tommy and her magic turned him into her Evil Green Ranger."

"Not that this isn't interesting and all, but what does this have to do with what happened to Connor and Kira?" asked Ethan.

"We're getting there." Assured Kim. "You just need some background info first. So Tommy was evil," she continued when they voiced no more complaints. "He nearly destroyed us, and our powers. But there was something more. Tommy and I had met before he was turned evil and we felt an instant connection."

"And we don't mean metaphorically. More on that later."

"When he was evil, that connection got warped and twisted. He became obsessed with me and ended up capturing me; holding me at Rita's Moon Palace for a few days. During that time, he used the combined power that Rita had given him, as well as his own innate power to cast a spell on me that bound me to him, essentially marking me as his. It was also during that time that I became pregnant with Kira." Connor and Ethan looked between Kim and Tommy, the latter of which wouldn't meet their eye, and drew their own conclusions.

"Eventually, we freed Tommy and he joined us. But his powers as the Green Ranger were unstable as they were still partially bound to Rita. So Zordon, his trusted companion Alpha 5, and Billy created a new Power Coin and Tommy became the White Ranger. Then summer before 10th grade, Kira was born and couple months later, Rita got replaced by Lord Zedd."

"Only to have her return a few months later and join with Zedd, marrying him of all things." Tommy shuddered.

"Then, summer before 11th grade, everything changed." Kim paused, unable to gloss over anything anymore and preparing to delve deep into their past. "Six million years ago, the universe was ruled by an evil being known as Ivan Ooze. Zordon, along with six other warriors, trapped him in a hyperlock chamber on a planet which at the time, had no intelligent life."

"We now call that planet Earth." Quipped Tommy.

"Yes, well that summer Ooze was accidentally set free. He destroyed our Command Centre, our Zords, our powers, and destroyed Zordon's energy tube."

"Zordon lived in a time warp." Said Tommy when both Ethan and Connor looked confused. "That's how he lived for millions of years. Outside of his time warp, he was aging rapidly and dying."

"So now we not only had to find new powers and save Earth, we were racing against to clock to save Zordon. We traveled to the distant planet of Pheados where there was a Great Power."

"It was heavily guarded against intruders; all who had tried for it had failed. Until us. There we met Dulcea, master warrior of Pheados. She was an ancient cosmic being like Zordon and was also the High Priestess of the Ninjetti."

"Now listen closely, from here on in it gets even more complicated and vastly more important."

"The Ninjetti are an ancient order of warriors, sworn to protect the light. They called on the power of Animal Spirits, and for an unknown number of years, were the protectors of the universe."

"Inside each of us is an Animal Spirit, waiting to be released. Most people go through life never knowing they have an Animal Spirit, and of the few who know, most are never able to release them."

"That was the power we sought and the six of us became the first Ninjetti warriors in millions of years."

"Long ago, evil forces realized that to rule the universe they'd have to destroy the Ninjetti. So they hunted them down and killed them one by one until only seven remained. Dulcea was one of them, but as High Priestess, it was her duty to remain on Pheados and protect The Great Power, for it must always have a guardian. The other six, the same six who helped Zordon seal Ooze away, cast all their power, giving up their lives to destroy evil. Though they were gone, the Ancient Warriors' Animal Spirits remained. They joined with the Great Power and became the Sacred Animals."

"Our Animal Spirits are the same as the Sacred Animals, and that fact is very important because of a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Ethan asked, and had Connor perking up, finally going to get some answers.

"Yes." Said Tommy. "A prophecy made by a Ninjetti warrior millions of years ago, that spoke of the Sacred Animals, long before there were Sacred Animals."

"This is where our story had been leading us." Continued Kim. "It's because of the prophecy that this happened to Connor and Kira."

"So you're saying that we're part of this prophecy?" Connor asked sceptically.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Said Tommy, both his face and voice proclaiming he was dead serious.

"So what does this prophecy say?" asked Ethan. Tommy and Kim shared a look wondering if they should repeat it word for word, or give an abbreviated version. Ultimately they decided on the full truth for Connor was a part of it, and Ethan needed to know as a member of this team.

" '_When the Sacred Animals are reborn, to the Winged Lord and Lady of the Sky comes The Child of Power. Conceived of pain and born of love, The Child will have Power unknown, unforeseen, and unbeatable. The Child will be bound to another as the Lady is to her Lord; both bearing the mark of their love and master. If the bond prevails, with a heart of Light The Child will be the saviour. However, should it fail, with a heart of Darkness The Child will bring forth the silence, destructor to everything around.' _"

"Ok, and what does that mean?" asked Connor after a few moments of silence.

"Well, let's break it down shall we?" said Tommy entering teacher mode. _'When the Sacred Animals are reborn.'_"

"In you guys, right?" asked Ethan. "You said your Animal Spirits are the same as the Sacred Animals, so when you released your Spirits, they were effectively reborn."

"That's right, Ethan."

"So then the two of you must be this Winged Lord and Lady. And Kira would be the Child of Power." Concluded Connor. Tommy and Ethan looked shocked that he had figured that out on his own. "Hey, I'm not as much of a dumb jock as everything thinks."

"Alright then. And yeah, you're right. Kim has the spirit of the Crane, me the Falcon."

"_'Conceived of pain and born of love.'_" Continued Kim. "Tommy and I love each other, unquestionably. But Kira was conceived while he was evil. I'm sure you've drawn your own conclusions on that one. _'The Child will have power unknown, unforeseen and unbeatable.' _Basically, Kira is incredibly powerful."

"Now this is the part that affects you, Connor. _'The Child will be bound to another, as the Lady is to her Lord.'_ "

"We told you that Tommy cast a spell on me and marked me as his."

"Kim…" said Tommy, both warningly and pleadingly.

"They need to know, Tommy." She said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It affects Connor directly and Ethan is a part of this team. Just like Jason and the others had to know, so does he." Tommy hung his head in resignation and let his wife carry on. She turned to the two younger boys and silently begged them to be mature and serious about this. Both gave her a small nod of understanding. Seeing their teacher like this, they both knew it was indeed serious. "The spell Tommy cast, literally bound me to him; his to have, his to control. I couldn't speak or act against him, every command he gave me I had to follow, and I could never leave him. If I did leave, or if I was ever disobedient, the mark he left on me would burn, and only he could relieve the pain. When we freed him from Rita's magic, the spell he placed on me remained. We learned then that when it comes to us, to the Power Rangers, everything is complicated. Tommy cast the spell using Rita's magic. When her spell on him was broken, he lost the magic she gave him, and so without the magic to sustain any spells he cast, they should have disappeared. But they didn't."

"Think of this way," Tommy spoke up when they looked confused. "Your Morphers are the tools that allow you to become Power Rangers, but the Morphers alone aren't enough. The Dino Gems are the power source, the Morpher merely draws on that power and converts it into something usable." The two teens nodded, grasping onto the concept, even though it was kinda fleeting.

"The power source of the spell Tommy cast was his feelings for me, that connection we felt when we first met. His goal in casting that spell was to ensure I'd never leave him. As that was still his desire after he was turned good again, the spell remained. The only way it could be broken is if Tommy ever stopped loving me."

"But how is that possible?" asked Ethan. "If it isn't broken, how come you can speak against him about the whiskey, and threaten him?"

"We were able to alter the spell. While the goal behind the spell remained the same, the way he was willing to go about it when he was evil was different then when he was good. When evil, he wanted to keep me close and control me, when good he just didn't want to lose me. He wanted me to be able to be myself, make my own decisions, walk away from him if that is what I wanted. So the two of us channelled our powers and moulded the one sided spell into a mutual bond. Well, mutual 99% of the time. The power originally used was Tommy's, and as the spell was never broken, his power remains more dominant. Adding my own power, and him controlling his power, allows us to live like two normal people. Or at least as normal as Power Rangers get. However, in times when Tommy's emotions run away from him, when his control weakens,"

"The spell reverts back to it's original state." Said Ethan. "Kind of like a dam. You build it and keep it up to control the water flow, but if there's a crack, the water runs free." Kim and Tommy nodded.

"So that's what's happening with me and Kira?" asked Connor. "_'The Child will be bound to another, as the Lady is to her Lord.'_ Kira is now bound to me, I now control over her like Dr. O has control over you?"

"Yes." Said Tommy, his face hard as stone. "But unlike us, where we've altered our bond and I control my power so it's more of a mutual thing, you haven't; at least not yet. At the moment, we have to assume Kira is bound to you in the same manner that Kim was to me when I first cast the spell." Tommy turned his stone face towards Connor who's own face drained of all colour. "Which means you're going to learn how to control it, and fast."

"Tommy…" said Kim softly.

"No Kim." He said forcefully, all his feelings towards what he had done to Kim all those years ago, as well as his concern for his daughter coming up all at once. "This is my daughter and I am not letting any harm come to her."

"Dr. O I'd never hurt her." Said Connor, his voice small but strong.

"You say that now." He answered rounding on the younger man. "But you don't know how hard it is to keep that control, to watch what you do and say every minute you're around her."

"Dr. O, I will control it. I'll learn and-"

"And what's worse," he continued as if Connor hadn't spoken, getting lost in his thoughts. "You don't know what it's like to _have _that kind of power, how hard it is to _want _to not have it, to give up the control!"

"Dr. O-"

"I know what's it's like, I know how painful it can be for her. And I am not trusting my ten-year-old daughter to some hormonal teenage boy!" A loud roar, sounding greatly like Mufasa from the Lion King, was heard following his outburst and Tommy found himself flying through the air and being slammed into the wall, Connor's now enraged face directly in front of him, with the younger man's hand closing off his windpipe.

"Tommy!" cried Kim, rushing to her husband's aide. However when she came within arm reach, Connor knocked her back with one swipe of his arm.

"Mrs. O!" said Ethan as he jumped up and ran to help her. Kim let him help her up, but neither approached Connor.

"You may have known what it's like but obviously you've forgotten. Because if you still knew you'd know that there is _nothing _more important to me then she is, and I will not stand for you, or anyone, saying that I can't or won't protect her." Connor growled, his voice taking on a guttural tone. He was clearly being ruled by the power that so recently had entered his body, the power that bound him to Kira. Connor tightened his grip on Tommy in warning. "And don't think for one second, that I will allow you to keep her from me. She is mine. She is mine and I will not be separated from her. Make no mistake." The two stared each other down for a moment before Connor released his teacher; all aggressiveness leaving him nearly instantaneously as the power abated and he came back into his own mind. Connor's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened and he stumbled back away from Tommy.

"Man, Dr. O, I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened!"

"It's the power." He responded, rubbing at his throat. Kim took that moment to rush over to him and ensure he was ok. Satisfied, she forced him to sit down and went to get him a cold glass of water. "It's compelling you to be with her. For her to be yours."

"Dr. O I swear to you that I don't want Kira to be mine in any way. Well…not in any…sexual way." He amended quietly when he realized that that was an utter lie. He did want her to be his. Actually, he knew she was already his; though there was absolutely no sexual attraction involved.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Said Kim as she re-entered the room, handing Tommy the glass of water and standing over him as he drank it down.

"I think we're all glad to hear that." Muttered Ethan, who was completely uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Yeah, but that might change." Said Tommy, more to himself, and Kim, then anyone else. "The prophecy says, _The Child will be bound to another, as the Lady is to her Lord. _There was definitely sexual attraction with our bond. Kira's ten right now, but as she physically matures the bond might do the same."

"So not helping here, Dr. O." Ethan muttered. A sex talk with his teacher, any kind of sex talk, was not something that was anywhere near being on his to do list.

"We know, Ethan." Said Kim, shooting him a reassuring smile. "But this affects two Rangers on an active team directly. No, that's wrong, it affects the entire team. What affects one Ranger affects them all. You need to know what's going on, and what to expect. Granted, we don't know exactly what we're dealing with. The prophecy says their bond will be the same as ours, and if that's true it _will_ affect the team."

"We're running a bit blind now with Kira being so young." Tommy added. "Kim and I were both fifteen when our bond formed. But until we can run some tests, Connor you're going to have to watch what you say to her. Any commands you give her, good chance she'll have to follow them or the mark I'm assuming you left on her will burn. If that happens in battle, it could mean the difference between life and death."

"You're also gonna have to stick by her for a bit; literally. The mark might burn too if the power interprets any of her actions as leaving you. For me it happened if I left the room. The minute I was out of Tommy's sight, it burned."

"How's that gonna work with school? And my parents?" Connor asked, panic setting in.

"Well, we've got the next couple of days covered at least." Said Tommy. "As horrible as it is, the amount of destruction the Bio Zords caused works in our favour at the moment. School will be closed for a couple days, the city will be cleaning up longer then that, and the next couple of days will be utter mayhem. Rescue centres will be set up, people will be looking for family and friends as the rescue teams pull them out of the rubble. A simple call to your parents, both of yours if you want to stay too Ethan, should be more then enough to keep them off your backs for a bit. Simply tell them that you were caught on the edge of it all, but your safe and that one of your teachers has opened their home to help people. The probability of your parents being so happy you're alive and not wanting you to go anywhere near downtown will have them telling you to stay put until things clear up."

"You've done this before." Commented Ethan.

"Many times, unfortunately."

"I guess I'll stay. Our parents will probably ask less questions if we're with a classmate. Well, mine will anyways."

"Mine too."

"Alright, give them a call." Connor and Ethan did just that, both taking at least five minutes to assuage their parents' fears and assure them they were safe. Finally their parents calmed down and just like Tommy had predicted, they told their kids, under no uncertain terms, were they to stay put and not try to pick their way home through the rubble. They told their parents they understood, and after talking to Tommy and getting confirmation of their children's safety, the parents hung up, much happier then they had been fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey, uh, Dr. O? Can I use the, uh, bathroom?" Connor asked when he had finished talking to his parents. "It's upstairs right?" Tommy and Kim shared a look, knowing what Connor really needed. In the two seconds they looked to each other they both accepted that Connor was as much a part of their ten-year-old daughter as they were a part of each other, and agreed they couldn't, and wouldn't, keep Connor away from her.

"Yeah. Go check on her." Connor looked only mildly surprised that they knew exactly what he was really after, before he dashed upstairs.

* * *

**A/N - Ok...so I know I'm kind of treading on thin ice given the subject matter, largely Kira's age, but it will all work out, I promise. Now I'm gonna give you guys another point of reference to try and help explain where I'm going with this, and then unless you ask a specific question or someone brings up something I feel really needs to be addressed, I'm done explaining myself, cause there's really just no other way I can explain it. Outside of the story that is. The characters will certainly be going more into it.**

**I can't believe I'm referencing this, but Connor and Kira's bond is similar to Jacob's imprint on Renesmee from Twilight. For those of you who know Twilight you will know what I am talking about, so you can feel free to stop reading. For those who don't, I've copied two things from Wikipedia that should give you some idea of where I'm going with my story. **

**"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does..."_**

**_Stages of imprinting:  
_There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shape-shifter imprints on a child, or otherwise someone very young.  
1st stage** **- If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling.  
2nd stage** **- As the imprintee grows older, the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend.  
3rd stage** **- They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are beginning to change into romantic feelings.**  
**4th stage** **- When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love.**

**I hope that helps. I swear I'm not trying to be creepy with the whole kid & teenager relationship thing, but unless I wanted to screw up my planned timeline (and thus the rest of the story) this is how it worked out.  
**

**If you have anymore questions or concerns please let me know, otherwise long explanatory A/Ns are done!  
**

**Review please!**


	4. Working It Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Working It Out**

* * *

Connor found her exactly where he had left her a couple hours ago; still sound asleep, though there was now a cat sitting at the end of the bed, as if to watch over her. The cat was looking at him, staring him down, and Connor got the distinct impression that it was judging him, and determining if he was a threat to the girl it watched over. Connor stayed where he was, allowing the cat time to assess him and hoping it decided in his favour. Finally, the cat did decide he wasn't a threat; it stood and hopped off the bed, bypassing Connor without a second glance as it trotted out of the room. Connor shook his head, wondering if he was going crazy. Here he was thinking of a cat as a person whose approval he needed. Of course his crazy theory seemed more probable as he turned his attention back to the girl who lay peacefully in the bed a few feet away from him. Two hours ago the only feelings he had for her were caution at her being his teacher's daughter, annoyance at her out witting him, and finally trust as his new teammate. All that had changed within the space of a few seconds; brought on by that first skin-to-skin contact. Suddenly she meant everything to him. '_There's no one more important_.' He thought. Beyond that, he couldn't pin down his feelings for her. Connor walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Kira shifted in her sleep as the mattress dipped with his weight. Unable to resist, he reached over and grasped her hand, running his thumb over the back. At his touch, Kira stirred and lazily opened her eyes. Connor stilled any and all movements, unsure if he wanted her to go back to sleep or stay awake and acknowledge him. The decision was taken out of his hands, however, when Kira turned her head towards him and their eyes met.

"Connor…" she said, her voice still heavy with sleep. He shot her a small smile that gave away his uncertainty. In return she squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled back. "How long have I been asleep? Did mom and dad tell you everything?"

"It's been about two hours, and yeah, they explained it all. Their past as Rangers, the Ninjetti, the prophecy, your dad's past as the Evil Green Ranger, all of it."

"I'm sorry you've been brought into this." She murmured.

"Not your fault. From what they said, I gather that there's not much of your future that's your own or under your control. And now you even lose control of your present. That's where I come in apparently."

"Still, it's a lot to take in. One day you're normal, the next you're a Power Ranger and not only that but a key player in an ancient prophecy. I've at least grown up knowing all this."

"Yeah, well, if your parents are to be believed I got the better end of this deal. Information overload seems a small price compared to what you get." Kira sat up and crossed her legs, facing him straight on, though he noticed she didn't let go of his hand.

"Speaking of control and our parts of this…deal." She began. "Let's just have it all out. There's things we both want to say, to know, so let's just get it over with. You have the control in this…relationship, or whatever we wanna call it, and I want to know what you feel about all this."

"I might have control over you because of some ancient power, but I don't want it." He countered. "Besides we don't even know if I do. Dr. O said that he doesn't know exactly what to expect from this. The prophecy says we have a bond like the one your parents have, but we don't…not yet anyways. Mrs. O said that when Dr. O cast the spell on her there was a lot of…sexual attraction…and those feelings played a big part of it, that's how you were…" he broke off unsure how much she knew and realizing too late that he might have shot off his mouth where he shouldn't have.

"How I was conceived."

"Yeah, that." He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she's already known. "But I don't feel any of that. Dr. O said it was because you're ten, and not physically mature and that the bond would probably change when you are, but that could mean that the rest of the bond hasn't fully developed right?" He knew he was rambling, but this was awkward enough, and she was right, there was a lot to be said and heard. He knew that if he didn't just get it out now he wouldn't be able to do it at all.

"It could." She admitted, though it was obvious she didn't believe it. "But I don't think so. I could have imagined it, I _was _kinda delirious and all, but, Connor, when you told me to rest earlier, I'm pretty sure there was something else making me fall asleep, I was just too tired to fight it."

"I said one word to you. How could it…?"

"It was still an order. The power binding us together responds to _what _you say and _how_ you say it."

"So when I told you to rest, the…forcefulness I guess, activated the power?" Kira nodded and Connor hung his head.

"I guess Dr. O was right. I'm gonna have to watch what I say to you."

"Yeah, but let's try it, just so we know for sure." Kira didn't like the self-loathing she saw in him. She'd known Connor for two days but already she had gathered that he was confident and self-assured. Now he just seemed lost. "Order me to do something."

"Like what?" he asked, raising his head to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Anything. Just give me an order and we'll see if I have to fight to not do it."

"Uh…ok…stand up." Kira felt her legs shift beneath her, beginning the motion of standing up, however she was easily able to squash it and remain seated. However, her disobedience cost her as the mark over her left hipbone burned. She cried out and doubled forward, pain etched onto her face.

"Kira!" Connor cried as he reached out to steady her, grasping onto her t-shirt covered shoulders. When the pain continued he instinctively pulled her onto his lap, wanting to hold her and comfort her, to make her pain go away. Kira burrowed her head in his chest and brought her arms around his neck, seeking the comfort he willingly gave, and when her hands touched the bare skin of his neck, the pain subsided instantly, leaving her a bit out of breath, and both of them a bit scared.

"Are you ok?" he asked, when her breathing had returned to normal. Kira nodded into his chest but then lifted her head to look at him, though she made no move to disentangle herself from his lap.

"It didn't hurt too much, I overreacted, it caught me by surprise. But every second I continued to disobey you, got worse."

"Watch what I say from now on, got it." Was his reply, he was determined not to see her like that again. Though even as he thought that he knew he'd probably have to put her through it at least once more. "Kira, Mrs. O said that if she left Dr. O, like even just walked away from him in the literal sense, like heading to a different room, it burned." Kira nodded in understanding and stood up, pulling herself out of Connor's grasp.

"Let's try it."

"Maybe we should wait." He said, not letting her pull away from him completely. "You just went through that, we can wait."

"No, we need to know. The sooner we know the sooner we can try to find a solution if one's needed." Connor didn't like it but he knew she was right. They had a couple days to work things through but after that he'd have to return home, and to school. Having a ten-year-old tag along because she couldn't leave him would send off warning bells faster then he cared to admit. So it was with reluctance that he released her and watched as she walked out of the room. He had prepared himself to rush to her side if needed, so not even a second after her cry of pain reached his ears he was by her side, pulling her into his arms. This time, however, her cry had been heard downstairs and thundering feet came rushing towards them, followed shortly by the appearance of Tommy, Kim and Ethan.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy demanded of Connor, obviously this was all the younger man's fault, he was not prepared to accept any other explanation.

"We were testing the bond." Came his slightly defensive answer. "Looks like you were right, Dr. O. She can't disobey me, and she can't leave me." Both Tommy and Kim's lips thinned in displeasure to which Kira rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it, guys. There's nothing you can do about it."

"We can worry." Said Kim.

"And not like it." Imputed Tommy.

"We're your parents, we'll always be allowed to worry."

"And not like it." Kim smacked Tommy on the arm but didn't correct him. Once again Kira rolled her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut knowing it'd be no good.

"Let's go downstairs." Suggested Tommy. "Now that you're awake we can talk about this and try to find a solution." Everyone agreed with him and began the descent back into the living room. Kira found herself swept up into Connor's arms, being carried down the stairs.

"You know, I can walk Connor." She said irritably. "Not being able to walk away from you does not equal not being able to walk period."

"I know. But two minutes ago you were doubled over in pain. So humour me." Kira grumbled but allowed him to carry her without a fight. They joined Ethan and Kim in the living room and Connor set Kira down on the couch, taking the spot directly beside her. He didn't exactly want to let her go, but he didn't think keeping her in his lap would earn him any points with Dr. or Mrs. O; or Kira for that matter. Tommy chose that moment to enter with another coffee, bringing one for Kim and Ethan as well.

"I'm gonna get some water." Said Kira, realizing how thirsty she was when she saw the others' drinks.

"Stay right there, I'll get it." Said Connor as he jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. Kira grumbled as she sat back down. She could feel the power compelling her to obey his unintentional order and saw no reason to fight it and feel the mark burn over a glass of water. Connor returned moments later with her water for which she begrudgingly thanked him.

"Well, that leads us pretty nicely into what we're going to be doing for the next couple of days." Said Tommy, turning his attention to Connor. "You have got to watch what you say. You just gave her an order and you didn't even realize it."

"No I knew what I was saying." Connor assured them. Kira's head snapped in his direction, anger rising up within her at his statement.

"You knew you were giving me an order?" she hissed. Tommy and Ethan instinctively leaned back in their seats away from the girl who greatly resembled her mother in her anger. Connor however, was completely oblivious to the warning signs.

"Yeah." He said as if she was missing the obvious. "You were spasming in pain mere minutes ago. I don't want you walking after that." Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Ok, first of all, I am not your responsibility nor do you have any right to dictate what I can and cannot do."

"I'd say you're wrong on both counts. The fact that this bond and the power it gives me exists is proof of that."

"I don't give a damn about this bond and power or what it's existence means!" she yelled. She would have jumped up in her anger but the power was still compelling her to stay where she was; Connor had not rescinded his earlier command. "I am in charge of my own future, _I _will dictate my own movements, not you!"

"Well you're wrong about that. I am a part of your life now. So you're going to have to get over yourself." If it were possible Kira's eyes narrowed even more.

"Listen here, McKnight, I-"

"No, you listen!" he growled, surging forward to trap her between his arms which he placed on either side of her, leaning over her and forcing her to sit back in the couch. "Everything has changed. Your life is no longer your own, you are no longer your own person, there is no_ you._ Like it or not there is an _us_. It is _our_ life, _we_ are one person; you are a part of me just as I'm a part of you."

"That doesn't mean that you have the right to dictate my every move!" She countered, using all her meagre physical strength to shove him away from her. "It goes both ways, Connor. You say it's not my life anymore, well it's not yours either. We may now be one person, one soul in two bodies just like my parents, but to an extent we're still different people, and I get to have as much say in _our_ life as you do!" The two stared each other down earning shocked and amused expressions from the spectators.

"I don't remember us fighting this much." Tommy muttered to Kimberly, though it was loud enough to Ethan to hear.

"That's because she's your kid too. She's got my kick-ass fire but your stubbornness."

"A deadly combination." Tommy agreed. Eventually, Connor backed down, moving to sit back on his end of the couch.

"You're right. It is our life, and we're gonna have to learn to compromise."

"You can start by taking back your order for me to not move from the couch." She growled, proving she did indeed have her father's stubbornness by not immediately letting it drop once Connor backed down.

"Fine. You can get up if you want to." He said and Kira felt the power she was getting well acquainted with wash over her, this time liberating her.

"Thank you." She muttered and they all lapsed into silence, allowing things to sink in and for things to calm down.

"So what now?" Asked Connor.

"How did you guys fix this?" Kira asked her parents.

"We didn't." Tommy said plainly. "It's been nearly eleven years and it's still there."

"Ok, guess I should have asked how you got it so mom could walk away from you."

"And so you didn't have watch what you said 24/7." Connor added.

"It wasn't easy." Said Kim. "And we don't know if you'll be able to do it."

"Why?"

"Cause it was our love for each other that allowed us to override the old magic binding Kim to me."

"Oh, _that_ would be why." Muttered Connor.

"But it doesn't have to be love does it?" Kira asked. "It can be any emotion so long as we feel it deeply, right? Like it can be this…whatever this is between us? Even though we don't know exactly what it is I think we can both say we feel it deeply."

"Are you sure you're ten years old?" Ethan asked speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Yes." Kira laughed.

"You don't sound it." Connor added.

"That would be because my childhood consisted of monsters being after me, my closest age appropriate friend being nine years older then me who's also a Power Ranger because I can't actually make friends or risk exposing all our secrets, and not to mention growing up with the knowledge that I'm supposed to be the most powerful person in the universe who's basically bound in slavery to some unknown…well, now known, dude, and the fate of the universe depends on me cause either I'll save everything, or destroy it all." She snapped. "I've never been a normal kid and I'll never be a normal person. I dare you to show me a ten-year-old who has all that on their shoulders and still acts their age." Ethan and Connor had no idea what to make of all that, but they supposed that if these were the facts of their life they'd either have crumbled under the pressure, or risen to the challenge as Kira had and been a ten-year-old in body, but far older in mind. After the initial shock wore off the two turned to Tommy and Kim and saw their heads were hung in shame; it was obvious they didn't like that these were the facts of life for their daughter. The girl in question, however, softened when she saw her parents and got up, going over to them and sitting in between them, the three leaning into each other. The two boys supposed they'd be getting used to sights like this, sights that contradicted each other. Seeing a ten-year-old cuddling up to her parents for comfort was normal, the fact that the kid wasn't the one seeking the comfort but giving it was a testament to the weirdness that was now their lives.

"Ok, so assuming Kira's right and the specific emotion isn't important, what do we have to do?" Connor asked.

"Close your eyes." Tommy instructed. "Look inside yourself and-"

"Seriously dude?" Connor deadpanned. "More 'close your eyes and look deep inside' shit?"

"Ok, first," Tommy said with a glare. "Mature or not she's still only ten so watch your language. Second, I've told you not to call me dude, and third, you're going to be hearing those words so often that there will come a day when you just do it automatically."

"He's right about that last one." Kira muttered, before shooting her dad a smirk and continuing in mock whisper. "And don't worry about the dude bit. Uncle Jason says every second word out of dad's mouth in high school was dude, man, or bro."

"Kira…" Tommy growled playfully, as he always did when she did anything kid like which he was supposed to be annoyed or upset with; none of them could be mad at Kira in the rare times she did act her age.

"What? You were the one who said it was better that they knew the real you if they are going to be a part of this family."

"And you were fast asleep in your bed when I said it." Tommy answered with a raised eyebrow. Kira's smile faded when she realized her dad was right.

"I…y-you're right. How did I know that then?"

"Because Connor was there." Kim answered for her. "That's another part of the bond I guess you have. Telepathy."

"They can communicate telepathically?!" Ethan asked. "That is so cool."

"Wait, doesn't that mean I can hear her thoughts, cause I'm not hearing her thoughts." Connor said.

"Neither am I." Kira added. "So how…?"

"No idea then." Kim said. "I guess we'll find out over time."

"Alright, so closing eyes and looking deep inside." Connor said, going through the actions as he said the words. Kira closely followed suit. "Now what?"

"Search yourselves. Look for the power that surrounds your bond, and tap into whatever feelings are inside." Tommy instructed, trying to remember what Zordon had told him to do all those years ago. "Use those feelings to shift the power surrounding it into whatever you want it to be. Instead of it being one-sided try to shift it, control it, so it's mutually beneficial." The two did as instructed. Kira, being used to this kind of thing, found her end of the bond faster than Connor. She travelled along it to his end and felt him searching, her appearance in hid mind sending off a sort of homing beacon, allowing him to latch on to her. It didn't take them long to work things out and mould the bond to their will. Unlike with Tommy, who had battled the two parts of him, one wanting nothing to change and to keep Kim with him, while the other wanted her to be free, Connor had no such challenge. He felt no fear that Kira would leave him; they had, after all, not had the same start as Tommy and Kim, and so every part of him was in agreement that changing the bond to give Kira her freedom would not cause him to lose her. As such, they found it relatively easy to combine their power and came out of their reverie quickly. Without a word Kira stood and walked out of the room to the kitchen, returning some minutes later with a bowl of ice cream. Connor's order to give him some of her snack was met with a scoff and nothing else, allowing everyone to sigh in relief. "Good." Tommy said. "That's step one. Now, you just need to be careful, both for the next little while as this is all still new, especially in battle, but also should your emotions flare up. That's something you're really going to have to become aware of and watch, if your emotions spike, especially if its in anger, the bond may automatically revert back."

"I'll try my best." Connor said.

"And I'll be there to help him." Ethan assured them. "I may not have a big part, or really any part, to play in all this, so the least I can do is keep him in line."

"Ethan, just because you're not part of the prophecy does not mean you don't have a part to play." Kim told him, letting him know, as she had with their friends when this had happened to her and Tommy, that he was still just as much a part of this team. "You're an integral part of this team, and everyone will count on you just as they'll count on Connor and Kira."

"They're the ones who are gonna save or destroy the universe, not me." He countered.

"And how do you think they're gonna get there?" Tommy asked. "One thing you'll learn very quickly as a Power Ranger is that everyone, doesn't matter if they have added power or a seemingly larger part to play, _everyone _is needed. We succeed as a team, _only _as a team, just as any failures are that of the team as well. The old saying is 'there's no I in team.' That's never been more true then as a Power Ranger."

"When you meet our friends you'll see what we mean." Kim added, sending a spark of realization through both her and Tommy. "And speaking of our friends…"

"We gotta call your aunts and uncles." Tommy directed to his daughter.

"Don't you think we should wait a bit?" she pleaded, not really wanting to face her aunts and uncles just yet. This was all so new to her, and all of them together could be smothering, especially when it came to the topic of the prophecy.

"Nope. We've got a few days until Connor and Ethan need to be home, so now's as good a time as any." Kim said and Tommy began to smirk evilly.

"Jason and Trini first, I think." He said, his evil smirk landing on Connor, who paled.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" he whispered.

"Cause Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini, who also happen to be my godparents, aren't just that, they're also the Original Red and Yellow Rangers. But it's not Aunt Trini you gotta worry about, at least not unless you get on her bad side."

"But I gotta worry about your uncle?" Kira nodded.

"From what I've been told, he and my dad made a pack to castrate the guy the prophecy spoke of if ever I met him. Your introduction to my uncle may not be to Jason Scott…but rather to the Original Red Ranger."

* * *

**A/N - Not much action going on right now, lots of talking, and there's one more chapter like this before it winds down. I think Kira's response to why she's so mature for her age is spot on, I don't think there's a person alive who wouldn't be if they were dealing with half of what she is. Unless you know, they caved under the pressure, but Kira didn't so it works. Next chapter brings the entire extended family, extended Ranger family that is, into the mix!**

**Also I got a question from a guest reviewer as to whether Kira Oliver is Kira Ford. The answer is no, she isn't. She's obviously replacing Kira Ford as the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, but she's not her. Kira Ford will actually make a brief cameo a couple chapters from now.**

**Review please!**


	5. A Family Affair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Family Affair**

* * *

Kira's prediction came true a few minutes after Tommy called Jason and Trini. Two beams of teleportation entered the house, dissipating to reveal her aunt, and a morphed Red Ranger. Connor barely had time register their arrival before he was hauled out of his seat and dragged into the back yard.

"Uncle Jason stop!" Kira cried as she and the others ran after them. Her plea, however, went unheard as Jason was in full on rage mode. The moment Tommy had spoken the words that told his brain that the guy his goddaughter was supposed to be bonded to had shown up, Jason began imagining every worst case scenario possible, stemming in large part from his experience with Kim and Tommy's bond, though his brain only allowed him to register the negative aspects of it. By the time they were ready to teleport over, he was convinced that his goddaughter was in danger, and once he'd laid eyes on Connor and seen that he was practically a grown man and not a kid like Kira, he was also convinced that the bastard had taken advantage of his ten-year-old niece. But, while Jason's vision was clouded by a red haze, he still recognized that his opponent was unarmed and the Ranger in him would never let him fight an unarmed opponent. So he called on his Power Sword, levelling it at Connor and waited. For all of Ethan's gibes that he was nothing but a dumb jock, Connor wasn't stupid and it didn't take him long to figure out that this Red Ranger was waiting for him to morph, so he did just that; if it was a fight he wanted, that's what he'd get.

"Connor no!" cried Kira, though Trini held her back. She knew Jason needed to fight this guy, she herself wanted to punch him for the simple fact that he existed and what that existence meant for her goddaughter, and once Connor had pulled out his Morpher to accept the fight, she'd no longer step in. Connor ignored his young mate as he morphed and allowed this guy to get one hit in before coming back at him with his Tyranno Staff. The fight started out even, but eventually Jason's experience would have won out, had Connor's attention not been drawn to Kira. While Trini stopped her from physically intervening, Kira still yelled at them both trying to get them to stop, then she just yelled at them and called them names, her anger rising, but it was when she began to cry in earnest and he felt what he quickly recognized to be her pain, that the battle was decided in Connor's favour. Like when Tommy had gone off on him a few hours ago, Connor snapped and his power surged around him, stopping Jason in his tracks before knocking him down and holding him there. Connor de-morphed and stood over Jason, glaring at the older man.

"This is over. I won't let _anyone_ upset my mate." He growled before making his way over to Kira. As he did, Tommy noticed something he hadn't before when Connor had gone off on him. When his power overtook him, the new Red Ranger's eyes became feral, the colour changed from his normal brown to a yellow/green, and even the pupils changed shape until they practically slits, greatly resembling cat eyes. As Connor approached Kira and took her from Trini, pulling her into his arms, his power revelled in her proximity and lost its dangerous edge. After a few moments it receded back inside him entirely and his eyes reverted back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He murmured an apology for his part in all this.

"It hurt." She mumbled into his chest. "Every time he hit you it hurt." Hearing her words, Connor pulled away enough to look her in the eyes, a new fear entering his mind.

"You felt it? When I got hit you did too? That's bad. And that could be very bad in battle." Kira shook her head.

"I didn't get hit like you did, I didn't get knocked back, it didn't feel like a sword was slashing my shoulder or anything. But I felt your pain, and it hurt."

"Dr. O?" Connor asked, wondering if this was normal for the bond. Tommy nodded yes.

"You're one soul in two bodies." He said. "You're connected and you'll know when the other is hurt, or what they're feeling no matter what it is, because of your shared soul. But physical pain won't transfer the same way. One body being physically hurt doesn't mean the other one will be."

"I get that if I cut my hand the cut won't appear on her hand, but she's still feel the same pain I'm in?"

"Not quite." Said Kim. "If I was in pain, so much so that I was crippled by it, Tommy would know that's how much pain I was in and he'd feel a certain amount of it, but he himself wouldn't be crippled by it." Connor and Kira nodded, neither liking this news and both swore to do their best to not get hurt.

"Um…can I get up now?" Jason called from where he was still stuck to the ground. Everyone turned towards him and those who were used to the mighty Red Ranger began laughing seeing him lying prone on the ground, still fully morphed, and unable to get up against some invisible restraint. Kira looked up at Connor and saw that he'd stiffened upon once again laying eyes on the one who'd unleashed his power this time, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"De-morph and surrender, then maybe he won't perceive you as a threat anymore and you'll be able to get up." Said Kim with a smirk. Jason grudgingly did as asked and he and Connor eyed each other for a minute, the latter with a low growl building in his chest, before Jason felt the bonds lift and he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll get us a drink." Said Tommy.

"Thomas James-"

"You're not stopping me this time, Kim." He shot back. "Not after the day we've just had. Don't worry, just cause Jase and I have a drink doesn't mean I'm gonna offer them one. They want a drink they can steal one from their own parents' liquor cabinet."

"Thomas!"

"It was a joke!" He and Kim led the way into the house still arguing though it turned into more of a debate, not about alcohol, but about how much Connor and Ethan should be considered Tommy's students while in a Ranger, or personal, setting. Tommy was all for not tampering what they said or how they acted when the two were around so long as the boys didn't slip up at school, while Kim, from experience, didn't have as much faith in teenage boys and thought if they relaxed things too much they would slip up and it'd raise questions they didn't want asked.

"Yes, they're always like this." Kira assured Connor and Ethan, who were still kinda weirded out at seeing a teacher like this and being forced to realize that teachers didn't sleep in the school and live off making their students' lives miserable with pop quizzes.

"Kira…" Jason murmured as he caught up to them. Connor's arm tightened around her and Kira herself turned to glare at her uncle.

"I'm not talking to you." She growled before speeding up, Connor and Ethan trailing behind her. The last thing they heard before entering the house was Trini choosing Kira's side in this.

"Don't look at me." She scolded. "You should have seen this coming. I wanted to punch the guy too, but that didn't mean I came in here fully morphed for battle." The group once again congregated in the living room, Kim obviously having given in as Tommy had his drink, of which there was another for Jason. As they all took a seat, Kira claimed a chair for her and Connor, situating herself in Connor's lap.

"Uh…Kira…?" he mumbled, completely torn about the situation he found himself in. On the one hand, the part of him the bond had awoken was immensely relaxed at having his mate so close, on the other, the human part was uncomfortable at having a kid, who wasn't related to him by blood, in his lap, especially in front of her parents and aunt and uncle.

"Suck it up Connor." She said, knowing exactly what was going through his head. "I need to be close to you right now." She murmured that bit, letting him know that the bond was still going a bit haywire and the proximity helped. "Besides, I'm sure my other aunts and uncles are on their way and they may be of a similar mind as _him_, and I'm not taking any chances. They want to get at you they'll have to go through me to do it."

"While I cannot speak for my confidants, I personally have no intention of attacking anyone." Came Billy's voice from the doorway where he led the way into the house, closely followed by the rest of the family.

"What he said." Said Rocky.

"Though I think a chat is in order." Zack added.

"So long as it's not a 'chat' like your _esteemed_ leader deemed necessary." Kira ground out.

"He arrived fully morphed didn't he?" Zack asked Trini who nodded.

"If I apologized to him would it make things better?" Jason asked his goddaughter who shot him a sideways glance.

"It would help." She finally said. "And actually getting to know him before judging him would help even more."

"Fine. Connor I apologize." He said, and though his words were forced, they were also sincere. Now that he'd calmed down he was more then happy to take things slowly instead of jumping to conclusions. Connor nodded in acceptance of the Original Red's apology then let the subject drop.

"So I guess introductions are in order." Said Tommy. "Connor, Ethan, these are our friends, former teammates and family. You've unofficially met Jason and Trini, the Original Red and Original Yellow Rangers. They were also the first Blue and Yellow Zeo Rangers, and Jase returned as the Gold Zeo Ranger. Then we have Zack, the Original Black and first Green Zeo, that's Billy, Original Blue who then spent years keeping us one step ahead of our enemies as our tech advisor. That's his wife, Katherine, or Kat, also a tech advisor before becoming the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Then we've got Aisha and her husband Rocky, the second Yellow and Blue Zeo Rangers, then there's Tanya and her husband Adam, the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and the second Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo Ranger. Next to them is Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, TJ, the second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger, and his wife Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger, that's Andros, the Red Space Ranger and his wife Ashley the Yellow Space Ranger and they brought the twins, Anthony and Laurina,"

"Sorry," said Ashley. "We'd figured you'd be calling in Alpha, so no last minute babysitter."

"Damn it! I knew I was forgetting something!" Said Tommy.

"I'll get him." Billy said, before teleporting out as Tommy continued the introductions.

"Then there's Carlos, the second Green Turbo Ranger and the Black Space Ranger, and finally we have Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger and his wife Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. Guys, this is Connor and Ethan, two of my students and part of the newest team of Rangers, the Red and Blue Dino Rangers respectively. Did I miss anything or anyone else?" he asked Kim after that very lengthy introduction.

Kim shook her head as she looked around at the group. All of their relationships had worked out, staying strong throughout the years until one by one they ended up married. Zack and Angela had also lasted, the two joining their friends in getting married, though it was a close call when Zack decided to come clean about being a Ranger. Angela had been pissed, to say the least, that he'd kept it from her for as long as he did, and demanding he tell her everything, but eventually she calmed down and realized that she didn't want to know every little thing. She was glad she knew he was a Ranger, and told him under no uncertain terms that any time he had to go off on Ranger business she was to be told, and to be left with a way of contacting him, or someone who could assure her he was still alive. But beyond that she didn't really want to know the details, so at gatherings like this where the purpose of the family gathering wasn't some regular family get together but rather had to do with Ranger business, she willingly excluded herself, sticking to her adage that 'partial ignorance is bliss.'

Jason and Trini, Aisha and Rocky and Tanya and Adam's marriages had been absolutely no surprise and the six had all settled down in Angel Grove. Adam spent years as the head teacher at Angel Grove's largest dojo and when the owner, an elderly man who'd started it up when he'd been Adam's age, passed away, he left the dojo to Adam, having no children of his own. Adam had enlisted the services of Jason and Rocky to help out for just a little while as he got things running, but the three had found they enjoyed their arrangement and since Jason had planned on opening a dojo, and Rocky and Adam had always said they'd open one together, the three had remained business partners, with some help from Trini for the accounts. Trini herself had originally planned on running the business side of Jason's dojo, but with Rocky and Adam she wasn't as needed and so ended up becoming an accountant, finding that she enjoyed both the numbers aspect and helping people sort their finances, and in some cases lives, out. After spending some time at Stone Canyon's Humane Society, Aisha had gone to veterinary school and was now one of the vets at Angel Grove's own Animal Shelter, while her cousin's singing career had taken off and her fame made it so she no longer had to work out of New York, but could settle in Angel Grove, though she did travel a fair bit.

Billy and Kat had also gotten married not quite a year ago. They still lived in London, Kat now being one of the top dancers for the Royal Ballet, while Billy had gotten his undergrad, Masters and multiple PhDs from Oxford, Cambridge and St. Andrews and now ran the Astro Physics department at Oxford, having turned down numerous offers from Lightspeed Rescue to stay close to Kat. Justin had practically followed in Billy's footsteps, though remained on this side of the pond. After graduating high school at age twelve, as valedictorian no less, he had chosen to earn his undergrad from Harvard via correspondence, not wanting to be away from his father. Eventually he'd also gotten his Masters and PhD before going back to school one again at MIT. Now, at nineteen, he'd started a job at Lightspeed Rescue, helping Mrs. Rawlings with anything and everything Lightspeed needed; unlike Billy, he'd had no reason to turn Lightspeed down.

Andros and Ashley had, of course, been married for awhile and were the only Rangers apart from Kim and Tommy to currently have children. Ashley was quite happily as a stay at home mom, though she occasionally helped out Ernie at the Youth Centre, who'd returned after a few years of his humanitarian work, while Andros acted as an ambassador between Earth and KO-35, opening the first intergalactic negotiations for Earth, and finally getting Earthlings to see that not all beings from other planets wanted to hurt them. TJ and Cassie had eventually gotten around to getting married after years of being engaged; at only 25 neither had really seen a reason to rush things, even though they knew pretty early on that's where they were headed. The two worked together for Lightspeed as envoys to various planets, the two living in the Astro Megaship Mark II, having commandeered it from Andros for their travels. Zhane and Karone had gotten together after her time as the Pink Galaxy Ranger while she was still traveling the universe to atone for her time as Astronema. Zhane had helped her see that it hadn't been her fault, as well as all the good she'd done afterwards, and they'd been inseparable ever since.

Carlos had been the one to surprise them all by getting together with a rather hardcore Ranger fan, at least on the surface. She was a girl name Marissa who went to Angel Grove High with them, having been a year behind Carlos and the other Space Rangers. After they'd revealed their identities she'd pursued Carlos who was naturally weary of people who only liked him because he was a Ranger. On one particular day when she'd been extra loud about how great it must be to be a Power Ranger, Carlos had exploded, screaming all of the horrible things that came with being a Ranger at her, and had let down his walls, which is what she had been waiting for, for him to let her in. Turned out she'd liked him since middle school but he never gave her the time of day, then when she'd had the courage to actively pursue him, he'd built walls around him as he guarded himself from those who would only like him for his Morpher and the fame that came with it. She'd worked for months to break those walls down, quickly discovering the quickest way would be to piss him off until they had a blazing argument followed by a bit of confession time. After, Carlos had given her a chance and slowly let her in for real as he realized she was entirely sincere. They'd been together for four years now, being the last of their group to get married only six months ago.

While the knowledge of the prophecy had started out with only the Originals, they'd decided to include their more extended friends in that after an attempt on Kira just after Lightspeed Rescue began their fight against the demons. Kira had been bugging and bugging the Space Rangers to take her into space, to see other planets, which she had begun learning about in school, and they'd finally relented. Along with Tommy and Kim, they'd taken spring break of 2000 to travel to various places in the universe. Somehow news of their journey had gotten out and the Astro Megaship had been attacked. Karone, or rather Astronema had saved them. Since Zhane helped her make peace with her past, she'd learned that most of the universe still feared Astronema and it was quite useful in keeping other evil beings under control to pretend to still be her on occasion. She also still possessed her powers, having not gained them from being evil, but rather her own innate abilities. Karone had not initially been brainwashed, she'd been captured as a young girl and raised to be evil. They'd taught her to use her powers for evil, but they were her powers. Add in the Dark Fortress which still existed, the Quantrons she could still create with a snap of her fingers, and her faithful general Ecliptor, whose genuine love for the girl he'd raised since early childhood had saved him from destruction when Zordon's energy hit, and she had most evil beings in the universe believing that she was merely biding her time and would destroy any one of them that got in her way.

It was during this venture that Karone told them that Dark Spector had informed his top minions to be on the lookout for a being of ultimate power, and also when she'd realized, from Tommy and Kim's reaction, that that being was Kira. Apparently, those other top minions had informed others and so while no one knew exactly who they were looking for, or what exactly the ultimate power was, they knew there was such a being. Though with the targeted attempt on Kira, Tommy and Kim became worried that people had discovered the truth. However, Karone didn't think so, fully believing the attack had been because Kira was the child of two Power Rangers, two of the longest serving Rangers and also of Rita's powerful former Evil Green Ranger, whose existence had been widely spread throughout the universe by the evil sorceress herself. With the Space Rangers now knowing of Kira being a being of ultimate power, they'd not kept the prophecy from them, or from the other Zeo and Turbo Rangers, though only the Originals knew the entirety of it. None save for them knew the exact wording, nor what exactly the bond Kira would have would entail, for they still only knew part of the story of Tommy and Kim's bond, the two still steadfastly refusing to say anymore then they already had.

Billy teleported in with Alpha and now that the family, the Ranger part of it anyways, really was all there the evening, and reason they were all here, could begin.

"That's Alpha 5," Kira explained just before he mother started talking. "He was a companion to Zordon, long story don't ask right now, as well as a friend and tech advisor from the Originals onwards."

"I don't know how much was explained to you over the phone." Kim started, her and Tommy having split the calls. "But you all know of the prophecy, and we thought you had a right to meet the one the prophecy said Kira could be bonded to." She merely pointed to Connor, though with Kira still in his lap it was pretty obvious. Connor was met by a wide variety of looks, ranging from curiosity to uncertainty to pure loathing on principle. That last one was basically coming from Zack, and even Billy, the only other two people, who were capable of facial expression, to know the entirety of the prophecy and wonder, like Jason had, if he'd been taking advantage of their niece, and though the current seating arrangement wasn't helping in that aspect, the fact that he was still alive told them he hadn't, for neither Tommy nor Kim, let alone a fully morphed and out for blood Jason, would have let him live if he had.

"Are they really all your aunts and uncles?" Connor whispered when the calculating stares continued.

"Pretty much." She whispered back. "None of them are related to me biologically, but they are my aunts and uncles. But come on, given the situation would biology really make a difference?"

"Nope." He nearly squeaked. Finally, Aisha broke the silence.

"Ok, so he's her bond mate. How close is it to yours?" she asked Tommy and Kim.

"Really close." Tommy said. "So far the only thing you know of that we have and they don't is telepathy."

"And killing him isn't an option?" Justin asked, being the only one of the non-Originals to look at him with pure loathing. Due to the lesser age difference between him and Kira, and the fact that he himself and been a kid when they'd met, he wasn't like an uncle to her, but more like an older brother. And being an only child himself, Justin was more then happy to fill that role, meaning he too hated Connor on principle.

"Hey, can we not talk of killing my mate?" Kira demanded, starting to get pissed off again.

"No." Said Jason, ignoring Kira's outburst. "Turns out his power isn't anything to laugh at, I had my ass handed to me earlier, and trust me it's not because he's a superior fighter."

"We've thought of it, believe me, but there's also the rather large fact that her life force is tied to his. Kill him and she dies too." Grumbled Tommy.

"THAT'S IT!" Kira screeched, her Ptera Scream coming out enough to make them all cover their ears. She jumped up and grabbed Connor's hand, making him stand with her. "I'm sick of you guys and your attitude! I get you're upset and worried, but this has happened and it's never going to change, and I don't want to be around any of you until you accept that and grow up! So until then stay away from us!" Having had her say Kira stormed off, pulling Connor behind her and it wasn't long before they heard the back door slam shut.

"Nicely done guys." Kim snapped, slapping Tommy over the head while Trini did the same to Jason. "And you're not off the hook either, Justin Stewart!" The two girls weren't the only ones to be sending glares at the boys, for the two-year-old twins had awoken by the sound of Kira's scream, causing Ashley and Andros to glare at them as they tried to calm their children down.

"It was just a joke…" Muttered Jason.

"Really, Jason?" Trini snapped this time. "Cause the way you attacked the boy when you first arrived is proof to it not being just a joke."

"You wanted to attack him too!"

"A part of me, as I'm sure a part of all of us, wanted to slap him on principle. But _on principle_ because of what he signifies to our niece and her future, not because of him or anything he's done or that we've convinced ourselves he's done. We don't even know the first thing about him, except his name and Ranger colour!"

"Can I say something?" Ethan, who'd been sitting quietly in the corner this entire time, spoke up when things grew silent for awhile.

"Of course, Ethan." Said Kim.

"I don't know what's going on here beyond what we've been told in the last several hours, but from what we have been told, and all of your reactions, it's not that hard to guess that all this can go very badly, and all because of how Connor treats Kira." When no one corrected him he continued. "Connor and I may not be BFFs but I've known him my whole life, and he's a good guy. An airheaded dumb jock…yes. But he's loyal, and caring, and he'd never hurt someone on purpose. That's how he got detention that day." He directed to Tommy. "Yeah he was skipping class, but he was doing it because Jackson, a junior who he's only slightly better friends with then he and I are, really wants to be on the soccer team. Jackson didn't ask Connor for help, Connor offered. They've been practicing all summer, and with tryouts only a couple weeks away Connor was working with him as much as he could. He hides behind his popular kid jock persona sometimes, but he cares." Everyone, Tommy and Jason especially, thought on what Ethan said. If someone like Ethan, who didn't really have loyalty to Connor as a friend, and who by all accounts would be on the receiving end of bullying from the jock to the nerd, could say that of him, then there must be a great deal of truth in it, for Ethan had no reason to lie to them. Then there was the fact that The Power had chosen Connor to be a Ranger. They knew that you didn't have to be pure of heart or the best person in the world to become a Ranger, there were certainly Rangers out there who were selfish and cold as proof, but that didn't mean that they weren't good people. The Power would never chose you if you took pleasure in other people's pain, or if you didn't care, or wouldn't ultimately do the right thing, even if it wasn't necessarily the right thing for you.

"On top of all that," Kim continued, knowing they all had been thinking of the same thing. "There's one thing you, though granted mainly Tommy, has forgetting. He can't hurt her. He loves her, she is the most important person in the universe to him and he would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy. They are the same person, they share a soul. I know we've told you all that, but no matter how many times we tell you, you don't feel it, so you're forgiven for not remembering, but _you,_" she directed to Tommy. "Shouldn't have forgotten because you _can't_! Our bonds are similar, very similar, and I know you've been concentrating on the negative aspects of it, but that's no excuse for forgetting all the good! Now go talk to them. I mean it Thomas! You get your head out of your ass and you fix this, you fix it now!"

Feeling like the ass he was being called, Tommy did as he was told and went outside. He couldn't see the two he sought and for a moment he felt fear well up inside him again, remembering Kim's challenge for the Zeo Shard. But, he forced himself to calm down and remember that his daughter favoured a spot by the stream just inside the woods surrounding their house. Sure enough, he found Kira and Connor sitting behind a large boulder right next to the water. Connor had Kira in his arms, his hand running through her hair, and Tommy's heart clenched as he neared and heard the sniffling coming from his child.

"Kira…" he murmured, stopping in his tracks as the two stiffened and Connor let loose a growl.

"If you're here to try and kill my mate, you can just fuck off cause it's not going to happen." She said, letting out her own growl. Tommy flinched. She'd never used that word in his, or Kim's, presence before, let alone directed at either of them. It didn't surprise him that she knew it, he'd known it at her age, but for someone that young to actually use it meant things were bad.

"I'm just here to talk." Tommy responded, taking a seat on a nearby rock but keeping his distance. "I wanted to apologize, to both of you. We shouldn't have said what we did. We were wrong and I'm sorry."

"You know I'm hearing the words come out of your mouth, but they sound entirely like mom's."

"Well, don't forget, we are essentially one person-"

"And don't _you_ forget that _so are we_!" Kira snapped, finally lifting her head to face her father. "We may be younger then you, I may be quite a bit younger then when your bond formed, but we have an almost identical bond! _'The Child will be bound to another as the Lady is to her Lord' _It's the same. We share a soul, we are one person, just like you and mom. The only difference I see is that our bond probably isn't fully developed because _I'm_ not fully developed. Good chance that'll change in five or six years when I'm grown. When I'm old enough to have _sex_."

"So not helping…" Connor muttered, once that three-letter word was said.

"I don't care! Because that's really the difference here. You and mom were both teenagers. You may still have been young but your bodies were old enough to have sex so it happened right away, whereas for us it won't cause I'm only ten. But just because that one aspect is different doesn't mean that we're not just as connected as you two. How would you feel if someone threatened your mate? How would you feel if someone, someone you loved, said they'd thought of _killing_ mom?" Tommy knew exactly how he'd feel for the mere thought of it had Tom raising his ugly head.

"Beyond angry." Tommy answered finally. "Betrayed cause it was someone I loved who said it. And willing to do anything to stop them."

"I know the feeling." Kira breathed, her eyes still a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You're right. Everything you said it true, but you have to understand that it's different-"

"Different?!" she cried, anger winning out once more. "Were you not just listen-"

"Listening to a word you said?" Tommy interrupted. "Yes, I was. And that's why I wasn't going to say different for _you_, but rather it's different for _me_. And for mom, and Uncle Jason, and the rest of our family." Kira eyed him wearily, wondering where he was going with this, as Connor merely kept quiet but ready to intervene if things got out of hand. "You're my daughter, Kira. And that right there is the reason it's different for me. The bond Kim and I share may be the same as the one you and Connor share, and all four of us may want to protect our mates at all costs, but your mother and I also have the added pressure of protecting our child. You may now understand what protecting your mate feels like, but you will never understand protecting your child until you have one of your own."

'_Which I hope to god isn't for at least another ten+ years.' _He added in his head, hoping against hope that she'd bypass teenage pregnancy.

"I have loved you from the moment your mother told me she was pregnant. And from the first time I saw your tiny, scrunched up face and held you in my arms, I swore I'd never let _anything_ hurt you. We brought you into the world when we were both Power Rangers, and our enemies would have, and did, do anything to get their hands on you. But we protected you from all that, and then not even a year after you were born we learn there's something we'd never be able to protect you from. We learned about the prophecy and it was the scariest moment of our lives…until today. For nearly ten years we've lived with the knowledge that there would come a day when you would be bound to someone as we were to each other. That alone scared us, and if our bond was only the good things we feel, it would still scare us, but that isn't the case. There's a dark side to our bond that we've…more or less told you about, but it…that…that you would, or even just the possibility that you _could_, go through any of it scares the shit out of us. We didn't have a good start, your mother and I, and I…I can't even think of you going through what she did."

"Which part? The pain from the mark when she disobeys or leaves you? Or the part I know you're alluding to, but would never say aloud, where you raped her?" Tommy's eyes widened at her words, but Kira just rolled hers.

"Come on, dad. I know what happened on the Moon, I know how I was conceived. Between the wording of the prophecy and what you guys have and haven't said over the years it wasn't hard to figure out." Tommy hung his head, having hoped she'd never figure it out even though he knew it was a great possibility that she eventually would. But to hear her say it out loud, and when she was still so young, was a shock to his system. "But I also know that you were evil when that happened. You were under Rita's spell and I _know_ you'd never have done it if you had been yourself."

"You sound exactly like your mother. She said the exact same thing to me ten years and nine months ago."

"Well I am her daughter." Kira said with a small smile. "And I'm also yours which is probably why I got angry so fast."

"You get that from both of us actually."

"I always thought it took longer for her to get angry, but when she did we all ran for cover." Tommy laughed at his daughter's attempt at a joke and conceded her point. Kim wasn't as quick to anger, but when she did get angry it was a full on rage.

"Dr. O." Connor spoke up finally. "I get you and Mrs. O are scared. That your entire family is scared…hell _I'm_ scared. But I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her. I don't know how many times, or ways, I can explain this, or even if I can explain it differently or better then I am, but I don't feel that way towards her. Kira is the most precious thing in the world to me and I want to, and _will_, protect her with everything I am. The bond wants us to be close, as I'm sure you know, and yes, things like this," he motioned to their current position with her in his lap and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "Feel amazing. I've never been happier or more at peace then when she's in my arms. But even if that's true, there is _absolutely nothing_ sexual in my feelings towards her. I swear to you, the closest I want to be physically is being able to hold her like this."

"And even _if_ that changes when I grow up." Kira added before her dad could say anything. "That doesn't mean that he's going to rape me. You didn't rape her because of the bond. The two have nothing in common, at least as far as I see it, because from everything you have and haven't said, it would have happened whether the bond was there or not, because you were evil. So unless I'm greatly mistaken, it plays no part in your bond, which means it plays no part in how our bonds will be similar."

"I can't believe my ten-year-old daughter is talking sense into me about this." Tommy muttered. "This is something most beings could never normally understand no matter how old they are, and yet my _ten-year-old_ is talking about it as if she knows it all and has all the answers."

"Well no one ever said I was normal. In fact there's an ancient prophecy that clearly says I'm not normal." This time there was no laugh from Tommy, it hit too close to home. "And I don't know it all or have all the answers. I'm just doing what I can, and seeing it from a point of view from someone who hasn't had nearly ten years to brood over it." Tommy sighed and nodded his head, before standing up, feeling that the conversation was over. Connor too stood and as Kira was still in his arms he brought her with him before setting her on her feet. Kira then went over to her dad and the two pulled each other into a much-needed hug.

"I love you daddy." Kira murmured. "Just because Connor's around now doesn't mean that's going to change." Tommy held his daughter that much tighter as he once again marvelled at how much like her mother she was, for on top of everything else she noticed that he had been feeling like he was losing his daughter to the new man in her life. And while he supposed this was a common occurrence for fathers whenever their daughters met the man they were going to spend the rest of their lives with, he knew it wasn't normal for it to happen at age ten, which only served to amplify those feelings. But, with one simple sentence, Kira had worked to alleviate his fears, just like the many times her mother had before her. Sighing in resignation at the fact that she was all this at such a young age, Tommy pulled his daughter closer.

"I love you, sweetie."

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter of talking as warned and there's one more to come, sorry. I promise things speed up after that. I did want to get in a bit of where everyone is in their lives, and I thought I did an ok job with it. Other then that, not much to say about this chapter.**

**Review please!**


	6. Strange Relations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Strange Relations  
**

* * *

Kira, Connor and Tommy returned to the house to find it a flurry of activity as everyone helped get dinner ready. Kim, who had heard the entire conversation through her and Tommy's bond, had more or less given a play-by-play, leaving out only those facts they always left out. So, by the time the three arrived inside there was no group waiting on them, no more heavy talk or scathing looks. Kim had obviously ruled those out and informed everyone the discussion was over, agreeing that there was really nothing else to be said today and so things should just return to normal and the big deal this whole thing had been was to be dropped. Kira was immensely happy about this and accepted hugs from her mother, Uncle Jason and Justin, along with silent apologies from the latter two. With the seriousness over with, Connor and Ethan really got to see what the Ranger family was like. They quickly discovered that the Dr. Oliver they knew at school and the one he was at home was vastly different. Gone was the suit and tie and stern demeanour, replaced by a fun loving twenty-six year old. That was probably one of the biggest shocks for them, discovering that the age difference between seventeen and twenty-six wasn't that big. Your teacher was always much older and wiser then you, that's why they were the teacher, so to see their teacher with his family and friends behaving much the same as they did with their friends was a little unnerving; though Connor took great delight in catching his teacher when Tommy did exactly what he'd told Connor not to do.

"Dude come on!" Tommy cried as Jason started in on an embarrassing story about him from high school once they were all seated, or rather, due to the sheer number of them, perched on whatever surface they could find, for dinner. "Do you really want to go there bro? Cause I know just as many embarrassing stories about you man."

"Dude? Bro? Man?" Connor snickered with a raised eyebrow. "Kira was right, you do say those words a lot. So where do you get off telling me not to use them?"

"I never said you couldn't use the word dude, I said not to call me dude." Tommy replied with an un-amused look. "You've still got nine months until you, either of you, can call me anything besides Dr. Oliver or sir. Alright fine, I'll give you Dr. O, but that's it!"

"_Sir_?" Jason, Rocky and Zack laughed.

"Tommy, no matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be Ms. Applebee." Said Zack.

"I can be intimidating if I want to be!" his three friends made a point of looking at Connor and Ethan who scrunched their faces up in a non-committal expression as they pretended to think on it.

"Keep this up and _I'll _give you detention for the_ year_. Forget Randall." Tommy muttered to his students. Neither Connor nor Ethan looked very impressed, in fact they both just raised an eyebrow as if daring him to follow through.

"You see, that's one of the two differences between you and Ms. Applebee." Said Jason. "She never made threats she wouldn't, or couldn't, follow through with."

"Second you'll never be able to control a class or incite fear with a single look." Rocky finished. "And it's just laughable when you try." Tommy sent them a glare, which sent them into peals of laughter, proving their point. After that the conversation turned slightly more serious as the veteran Rangers told the rookies tales of their enemies and the battles they fought. They offered advice, welcomed questions, and allowed the new team to get an idea of what they were facing. Kira, of course, knew most of it having lived with it her entire life, but hearing frank discussions about battle tactics was somewhat new to her. Then, Connor and Ethan were treated to story time as the others regaled them with tales of their lives, Ranger and otherwise, forcing their newest family members to get to know them a bit. They especially told them of the origins of the Power Rangers, allowing Alpha to tell much of the tale and introduce the two to the being that was Zordon of Eltar.

"So how do you have a PhD, Dr. O?" Ethan asked when it was Tommy's turn. "I mean you're only twenty-six."

"I too am only twenty-six and have three PhDs." Said Billy,

"That question doesn't apply to you Billy, you're a genius." Trini said. "No one who's met you would ever ask that question."

"And I'm only nineteen and I'm half way through my second PhD." Justin chimed in.

"Yeah, but you're weird even on Power Ranger standards." Said Kira, teasing her older brother figure.

"Oh am I?" Justin asked pulling her into a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"I mean, you're just so smart!" she backtracked with a laugh, half-heartedly fighting him off. "Your intelligence rivals, nay surpasses, that of Uncle Billy and Alpha combined!"

"And don't you forget it." The Blue Turbo Ranger reinforced before letting her go.

"So, Dr. O?" Ethan asked again.

"Through Lightspeed Rescue largely." He answered.

"Since when does Lightspeed Rescue award doctorates?"

"They don't. But they can speed up the process. I told you how when I found the Dino Gems I needed to become an expert in Palaeontology, and fast. Well, Captain Mitchell helped out with the fast part. My research was expedited, and part of the degree was honorary. He pulled the Power Ranger card, showed them all the work Alpha could scrounge up on dinosaurs that he and Zordon used to create our original powers, told them it was from a Power Ranger, which is not completely a lie considering Zordon created us, and that it was for a Power Ranger. Between that and the research I actually did he got me my degree and kept my name out of it."

"It didn't take much convincing actually." Added Kim. "They were pretty keen on presenting an award to a Power Ranger, so when Tommy agreed to appear at their graduation ceremony, fully morphed of course, so they could publically present it, they jumped at the chance, even if the name on the doctorate was 'The Original White Ranger.' "

"Then the Captain worked his magic again and got a copy made with my actual name on it so I could use it in real life."

"Isn't that cheating?" Connor asked. "And why did you even need a PhD? Wouldn't just learning everything you could on Palaeontology be just as good seeing as you had to keep the Gems a secret anyways?"

"I guess it's kinda cheating, but it's the cheating you have to do sometimes as a Ranger when your identity's a secret." Tommy answered. "And yes to a point you're right about not needing the degree, but it's actually very useful. I never would have gotten to work with Anton Mercer without it; I'd never have known Mesogog existed and had the Morphers ready."

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me who made those Morphers." Kim said, shooting Tommy a look, still peeved that he never told her about them. You'd think after the 'Red Mission' he'd have learned.

"Wasn't me or Alpha." Billy offered up immediately, turning any attention off of them before it could even be turned on.

"It was Hayley." Tommy admitted.

"Hayley?"

"Yep. She offered her help should I ever need it after discovering we were Rangers."

"How did she discover that?" Adam asked in surprise. Tommy had met Hayley during their undergrad, which he'd earned over four years all on his own, but only he and Kim knew her well. The others had only met her occasionally.

"During second year, when we disappeared during the battle against the Cyborg Rangers."

"That battle with the Lightspeed Rangers that nearly levelled the state and resulted in the 'Power Ranger Act of 2000.' " Ethan said, recalling that event, though he wasn't the only one to recall it.

"What is it?" Kira asked Connor who had flinched at Ethan's words.

"I forgot how much that event shaped Ranger history…which I'm now a part of."

"Dude, it was only four years ago that all of California was nearly destroyed. How could you forget that?" Questioned Ethan.

"Supressed memory." At Kira's raised eyebrow he sighed dramatically and continued. "The, um, General from the Pentagon that ordered the Cyborg Rangers to replace the human ones…he's my uncle."

"What?!" cried every single person in the room.

"General Albert McKnight…good ol' Uncle Al. I wonder what he'd say to me being a Power Ranger." The Rangers stared in silence, unable to formulate words as they were given a close connection to someone who, in their opinion, was worse then some of their enemies. Their enemies had the excuse of being evil when their attacks destroyed cities and killed people. General McKnight was merely a self-entitled, pompous idiot. While their enemies weren't the brightest of beings, they also weren't stupid. When they discovered that the 'new and improved' Rangers they fought were machines, they quickly turned the tide and brought the Cyborgs to their side. At that point General McKnight could have done the smart thing and given the Lightspeed Rangers their Morphers back and let them fix his mistake. But being a pompous idiot he decided he still knew better and called in technical experts from across the country to try and bring the Cyborgs back to their side, even though the then Ms. Fairweather, creator of all Lightspeed technology, told him it was impossible. While his tech experts went to work, the Cyborgs rampaged through Mariner Bay, before moving on to the rest of the state, and naturally drew the attention of past Rangers. The Space Rangers, the only other open identity Rangers, came to their aid first upon discovering the Lightspeed Rangers had had their Morphers taken from them. When they weren't powerful enough they called in every other team of Rangers on Earth before being forced to contact the Lost Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi. When five teams of Rangers wasn't enough, the Lightspeed Rangers finally decided to screw protocol and disobeying their commanding officer, Lightspeed was a branch of the military at the time, and took their Morphers back by force. In what was the largest gathering of Rangers to date, all six teams were finally able to destroy the Cyborgs, but at the cost of thousands of lives and more destruction then they could count.

"So then," Carlos continued, as the Rangers had traded off telling the story. "All twenty-nine of us were incredibly pissed, and understandably so. The idiocy of one human caused all this death and destruction, which, we realized, never would have happened had Lightspeed Rescue, and a team of Power Rangers, not been under the command of the United States Military."

"Or anyone's command." Trini added. "No team of Power Rangers should take orders from anyone who is not a Power Ranger, or like most of our mentors, not directly involved in Ranger business. And even then we don't blindly follow orders."

"We then went to Washington D.C." said Aisha. "Where very conveniently the G20 summit was being held, meaning many of the world's leaders were in one place."

"It was hilarious," Zack laughed. "Twenty-nine Rangers burst into their meeting room fully morphed and told the world's leaders that they were never, under no uncertain terms, to ever meddle, interfere or even get involved in Ranger business. When it came to saving the world, we were to be left alone to do it our way. They refused, of course, but they reconsidered when we promptly said we'd leave the planet and Earth would be screwed."

"Wait, you'd leave Earth unprotected?" Ethan demanded. "Isn't that exactly what we're not supposed to do?"

"You're right Ethan." Said Billy. " But it's bad enough to be fighting evil beings who possess enough power to destroy Earth entirely. However, to be fighting against the people who are supposed to be on our side is too much. It would be a lost cause and no matter how hard anyone fought, Earth would fall. And we are not just the protectors of Earth, but of the universe. So if the planet was going to be destroyed no matter what we did, we were not going to risk our lives, and thus the safety of the rest of the universe, for an already lost cause."

"It's the question of the individual versus the group." Said Tommy. "It's a decision we hope never to actually have to make."

"So then, once we had the verbal cooperation of the world's leaders, we decided to get written cooperation." Said Kat, returning to the story. "Forgoing lawyers who would draw up an extensive document with lots of footnotes and clauses, Billy took a piece of lined paper and wrote the agreement down in two sentences_. _And I kid you not, this is exactly what the 'Power Ranger Act of 2000' says:_ 'We, the undersigned, hereby promise and swear to never meddle, interfere or in any other manner become involved in any past, present, or future endeavours, workings, and/or business involving the Power Rangers in any way, shape or form. We acknowledge and understand that should we meddle, interfere or in any other manner become involved in any past, present or future endeavours, workings and/or business involving the Power Rangers in any way, shape or form, said Power Rangers reserve the right to not fix our mistakes, to pack up and depart Earth, leaving us to try to clean up the mess we got ourselves into.' _"

"Really?" Connor asked with an amused smile. "That's really what it says?" The Rangers nodded.

"Ever since, the Power Rangers have been declared above the law when it comes to saving the world." Said Kim. "We can't, you know, break the law for whatever reason and try to play the Power Ranger card, it has to very specifically be in relation to us protecting Earth, and since our battles are incredibly obvious, any law breaking tends to be incredibly obvious."

"And Lightspeed Rescue has been charged with keeping us in check." Cassie added. "Captain Mitchell, Mrs. Rawlings and the six Rangers have the power to order the President himself around, they've got to walk that line on when using that power is actually necessary or not, and they're constantly under a microscope, people just waiting for them to screw up, for the first sign that the power has gone to their heads so they can swoop in and try to get us under their control deeming us dangerous otherwise."

"But that's not going to happen." Said TJ. "The Power wouldn't choose us to be Rangers if it would go to our heads, so those people are going to be disappointed."

"The six Lightspeed Rangers are also the heads of their field worldwide." Kira said. "Carter is Pyro Rescue, head of any fire rescue team in the world, and also as Red Ranger helps Captain Mitchell run Lightspeed. Chad as Aqua Rescue is head of the Navy, Joel as Aero Rescue is head of the Air Force, Kelsey who is Haz Rescue is head of the Army, Dana as Med Rescue is head of paramedics and doctors, and Ryan as Solar Rescue is head of NASADA."

"But Lightspeed didn't just declare one day that their Rangers were the top dog above experts with many years of experience." Said Jason. "That would be abusing their power. They each had to prove themselves experts in their field, which thanks to Lightspeed technology and their expedited learning, they were able to do. Dana was a paramedic at eighteen and a doctor by twenty, but just because she got to avoid years of med school, doesn't mean she doesn't know it all."

"Kind of like with me." Justin added. "I've got a Masters, a PhD, and am halfway through my second PhD at nineteen, which should be impossible. But if you prove yourself capable, and in Lightspeed's case pull some strings, you can avoid the time constraints placed on most people."

"That's kind of awesome." Said Ethan. He knew some of what they'd been told but Google and second hand accounts could only take you so far. Hearing it from an insider's view was entirely different.

"Yep." Kira agreed with a yawn. Tommy and Kim turned to the clock and saw that it was well after midnight. Seeing how late it actually was the two said in unison "Bedtime!" before they began hustling Kira upstairs.

"Dude are we all crashing here tonight?" Jason called as he and the others shuffled into the living room just before the Olivers had made it to the stairs.

"Of course you can…oh right, there's a lot of you." Tommy and Kim stopped to try and figure out how they'd fit everyone.

"We'd actually better be getting these two home." Said Ashley, to which Andros agreed and they began to pack their sleeping twins up.

"Yeah the rest of us will go too." Said TJ, and everyone save the Originals nodded their head.

"Looks like you just got us five then." Said Zack, motioning to himself, Billy and Kat and Trini and Jason.

"Seven." Tommy corrected. "Connor and Ethan are staying too. We didn't know how long it would take for the bond to stabilize so we cleared it with their parents for a few days."

"Alright seven then." Any further questioning as to sleeping arrangements was cut off as goodbyes were said to those leaving. Everyone got a big hug from Kira, the twins getting a kiss on the forehead as she smiled down on her baby cousins before the large group, Alpha included, teleported home.

"Alright well Trini and Jason or Billy and Kat get the spare room with the other two getting the pull-out couch. The guys can fight for the chair and floor space." Said Kim. "I'll bring down some blankets and pillows after we've put Kira to bed."

"I'm ten, not two, I don't need to be _put to bed_." She grumbled, but obediently said goodnight to her aunts and uncles and followed her parents upstairs. They made it to Kira's bedroom when they noticed they had an add-on to their group.

"Goodnight Connor." Tommy said pointedly.

"Uh…right…goodnight." He replied, though never tore his eyes away from Kira. Both wore a slightly pained expression and not knowing what else to do, Kira came forward and gave Connor a lingering hug before whispering goodnight and giving him a small push in the direction of the stairs. He went down to the first landing then stayed there, watching as her parents said goodnight and her door closed for the final time. Only then did he pry himself away and make his way downstairs, grabbing a pillow off the couch and curling up on the floor, barely noticing as a blanket was draped over him as he fell into a fitful sleep.

**-C/K-**

The next morning, Tommy and Kim awoke feeling calmer and more rested then they thought they'd be given the day they'd had yesterday. Knowing that their guests would be up soon, and wanting to beat Jason to the kitchen to avoid his cooking, the two got up and started their day. As they made their way downstairs it became apparent that they were the first ones up, or so they thought. Jason and Trini had taken the pull out couch and they, along with Zack and Ethan were all still asleep, but Connor was mysteriously absent. A search of the kitchen yielded no results and the two shared a look before heading back upstairs, this time to Kira's room. Sure enough that's where they found him, fast asleep on the floor, his head resting on the bed and his hand intertwined with Kira's.

"I thought I made it clear last night he was to stay away." Tommy growled.

"At least he's on the floor." Kim said, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "And can you really blame him? Remember how the bond wanted us to always be around each other in the beginning? And the pain when _you_ stayed away because of what happened? They need to be around each other right now. And I think it shows just how strong he is that he was able to restrain himself from holding her as close as possible. No doubt out of respect for us."

"You always have to see the best in people don't you?" he grumbled. "Can't you just let me hate the guy who's my daughter's future? I am her father after all and it's my duty to hate any guy who gets close to her."

"Nope, sorry, not going to happen on my watch. And it's not your duty to hate him, it's your duty to make sure he's worthy of her. But given the special circumstances and the fact none of us have any choice in it, even that's not your duty, instead it's to be kind and welcome him into the family."

"Fine." He conceded, knowing it was useless to argue against her. "But I swear after these first few days when he's gone back home I better not find him sneaking into the house at night or I swear..."

"Oh don't worry." She said as she led him away. "Jefferson will watch over her. You know how protective he is." Tommy smirked and turned back to the cat who sat atop his daughter, claws very close to her and Connor's joined hands. It was true, ever since a seven-year-old Kira had brought the stray cat home, he'd taken it upon himself to watch over her, or at least that's what they called it, for whenever she was upset or in trouble that cat always seemed to know, so Tommy had no doubt that his claws would sink into Connor if anything happened to Kira.

"So what now?" Tommy asked as they made their way back downstairs. Kim merely shot him a look and headed outside, clearly expecting him to follow. Once they were outside, and a fair distance from the house, Kim turned to Tommy and opened her end of their bond fully, allowing him to feel all the feelings of hurt and anger she'd supressed and hidden from him since yesterday.

"Well now that we've had a chance to stop and breathe I thought it would be a good time to have a little chat on why you've been hiding things from me." She said with a sharp edge to her voice. "And I'm not talking about hiding things in general, bonded or not we have a right to privacy if we want it and I don't expect you to tell me about every little thing that happens in your day. But when you found the Gems, I'd expect to hear about something that big. I mean it's not even just finding the Gems, it's the fact that you _knew_ an evil being was after them, putting our family in danger so long as they remained in your possession, that you had Ranger powers made behind my back, bringing one of our friends in on your secrets yet not your wife, that our house has a basement, which you converted into a command centre, and not to mention the gigantic fact that our daughter was kidnapped, then became a Power Ranger, _and you hid all that from me_! Why Tommy?" Tommy sighed, having known this conversation was coming and not been looking forward to it in the least as he had absolutely no excuse that Kimberly would accept. Knowing she was right and that he really shouldn't have hidden something this big from her, he could tell her nothing but the truth, and so told her exactly that.

"No excuse?" She repeated.

"No excuse that you'll accept." He amended.

"Is this going to be that same bull-shit you tried to pull when you didn't tell me about the 'Red Mission?' That you did it to protect me?"

"Pretty much, yes. Though I'll also add I did it to protect our daughter."

"How do you figure that? How does not telling me protect us?"

"Because Mesogog has proven to be smarter and more ruthless then a lot of our past enemies and he will do anything to get his hands on those Gems. He may have come after you or Kira anyways because you're my family, but if he questioned you about the Gems and you truthfully could say you had no idea what he was talking about, and given some of his powers he'd know if you were lying, then you'd just become collateral giving me a chance to get you back unharmed. But if you knew…he'd torture you. I know both of you and there is no way in hell that either of you would tell him anything, but if you knew, he would not hesitate to torture you in trying to extract the information." That thought had Tommy sitting down as he tried to get his emotions under control. It was for this exact reason that he hadn't told Kim, for he knew what Mesogog would do to them and it terrified him. "I've said before that I'm not programmed to let you knowingly go into danger, I'm programmed to protect you and Kira, at all costs. That's why to this day I still haven't taken back my order from when your Power Coin was stolen. I will do _anything _to protect you, and this is no different. I know you can protect yourself, I know you're strong, but if I can do something to protect you, even if it means keeping things from you, I will." Kim could tell that what he said what true, their bond was wide open and there were no more secrets. Which is why she also knew there was something Tommy wasn't saying, not because he was trying to hide it from her, but because he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he let her know through their bond allowing him to not actually have to say the words.

"Oh Tommy." She whispered as she came over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. It wasn't for his rationale about protecting her that had her anger and hurt receding, they'd had that discussion before, and she was sure they'd have it again. No, it was because of the terror she felt through their bond. In this instance she recognized that wanting to protect her and Kira was only a part of why he hadn't told her, but what had ultimately stopped him was his terror over what could happen to them. In the past, their enemies had naturally wanted to destroy them, they had to, to be able to conquer Earth, but destroy had always meant kill, and while it was certainly not something any of them were ok with, facing death was nothing new to them and they'd accepted from the very beginning that there may come a day their enemies succeeded. Where Mesogog differed was where Tommy was certain the dinosaur mutant would take delight in making them suffer, in destroying them in the worst way possible.

Then, to top it all off, Tommy was brought back ten years and nine months to when he'd captured Kim, to when _he_ was determined to destroy her in the worst way possible, though she would not have death awaiting her at the end for he'd intended to keep alive and with him always, living in that hell. The defeated look he'd seen on the Kim's face from his own Zeo quest haunted him for he knew that mental and emotional destruction was most often worse then physical pain. He himself would rather be stepped on by the Megazord then feel half of what he knew the alternate Kim had felt. All of these emotions had been too much for him and he'd reacted in the only way he knew how: protect his wife and child at all costs.

"Tommy you can't keep things like this bottled up." She said. "You need to talk to me, Handsome. I'm your mate and one half of you and just as you're here to protect me, I'm here to protect you and I can't do that if you supress everything. Protecting you doesn't just mean keeping evil villains away from you. So don't do this anymore. Let it all out." And he did. Tommy broke down in her arms as he had that day behind the school shortly after he'd been released from Rita's spell, and just like that day Kim said all the right things, knowing exactly what to say and helped him work through it. Once he'd calmed down he'd then launched into a detailed explanation of everything he'd kept from her, and the two returned to the house once again thinking life was unfair, that no twenty-six year old, or anyone for that matter, should have the problems they do and no one should have to go through what they had. Yet, even through all of this, they couldn't find it in themselves to truly wish things to be different, for it would mean they wouldn't have each other, and they wouldn't have that little girl who brought more meaning into their lives then they'd ever thought one person capable of.

* * *

**A/N - And the last of the talking chapters (for awhile anyways). Next chapter brings back some action and has a familiar plot line from the show, with, naturally, my own twists!**

**'The Power Ranger Act of 2000' both made me laugh and was a necessity for this story, and in my opinion should have been for the show. I loved Lightspeed Rescue, its one of my favourite seasons, but the Cyborg Rangers episode never sit well with me. Given that they are the only ones standing between the evil dudes and Earth's destruction I am fully of the belief that Power Rangers shouldn't be under the command of anyone but themselves, that includes the worlds' governments. This does not mean that they should be able to run around unchecked, but rather to avoid any situations like with General McKnight, who, by the way, I couldn't help but make related to Connor. **

**Lightspeed Rescue does have all this power, and basically everyone in the world is answerable to them. The Rangers are also, as stated, the heads of their respective fields worldwide. While they will not abuse the power, the Rangers are slowly and quietly letting the world see that they count anything to do with the safety of Earth and its people as 'Ranger business,' not just anything to do with supernatural beings. This means, the wars humans wage against themselves that cause lots of death and destruction, is considered by them to be 'Ranger business' so Lightspeed is working towards the end of uniting Earth, not as one country or anything, but rather to stop things like wars breaking out. More information on this, and how well they succeed or don't succeed, is given later in this fic. ;)**

**Review please!**


	7. Back in Black

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Back in Black**

* * *

The days following Connor and Kira's bonding passed with relative ease. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat and Zack stayed a couple days before they decided things were settled enough for them to head home. The day after that, the city had been cleared up enough for the school board to declare the re-opening of schools on Monday, and Connor and Ethan no longer had an excuse not to head home for the weekend. As expected, the separation took a toll on both Connor and Kira, but they were strong enough to cope and Connor never snuck into the Olivers' home in the middle of the night, though he did appear early in the day and stayed as long as he could get away with. This pattern continued throughout the following week, though with the addition of school, Connor no longer showed up for breakfast but rather after school, Ethan more often then not accompanying him. Mesogog continued to send his minions to test them and Connor and Ethan finally got to meet Elsa, both swearing they'd seen her somewhere before. Luckily for them, Mesogog seemed to take on a similar pattern of attack as Rita and Zedd had and never attacked during school hours. While confused as to why this was, like the Originals had been before them, none of them complained for it was just one less thing they had to worry about.

**-C/K-**

One Saturday about a month after they'd become Rangers, Connor entered the Oliver residence to the now familiar sound of Kira singing along to her favourite CD as it blasted from the kitchen where she often did her homework.

" '_I wanna know know where you're at I'm at the front but baby you're still at the back, oh can you tell me where it's at' _"

"Hey!" Connor greeted as he entered the kitchen, dropping a kiss on her head, as had become his custom, before taking a seat.

"Hey Connor." She shot him a smile before getting back to her math so she could have the afternoon off. One thing about Kira's maturity was that Tommy and Kim rarely had to nag her about her homework. She'd already realized that if she did it early, she'd have more time later to do what she wanted.

"Connor." Kim greeted as she set two lunches down on the table. She and Tommy had quickly learned that Connor was a lot like Rocky when it came to his eating habits and so they'd stopped asking if he'd be joining them for a meal whenever he was over.

"Thanks Mrs. O." he said before chowing down. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked once he inhaled his sandwich.

"Don't know, why?"

"Cause your favourite singer is having a meet and greet at the mall. I thought we could-" He was cut off by an excited squeal as her face lit up.

"Kira Ford is in Reefside?! And you'll take me to meet her?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"YES! Can I go mom? Please, please, PLEASE?" Kim held in her laughter at her daughter's excitement and nodded with a smile. Kira squealed again before rushing upstairs to change, her math homework completely forgotten.

"She didn't even let me say that it's not for another three hours." Connor muttered with a smile and Kim no longer held in her laughter.

"Remember guys, if anyone asks, we're old family friends." Kim said awhile later as she and Tommy said goodbye to Kira and Connor. This was the first outing the two of them had alone and that cover story was deemed the most appropriate should anyone ask why a teenager was out with a kid. There was the obvious of saying he was babysitting, which was certainly a part of the cover for now, but wouldn't hold out forever, and neither for the amount of time they spent together, or their clear attachment for each other; claiming to be old friends of the family's gave an excuse for the obvious attachment between the two, and would let them spend more time together without raising suspicion.

"I can't believe I'm going to get to meet Kira Ford!" Kira gushed, clutching the picture she wanted to get signed.

"You know I still don't know why you like her. Unless it's-"

"It's not because we have the same name." Kira defended. Everyone liked to tease her that her favourite singer just happened to be named Kira, and it got old pretty quick. "I like her music."

"It's not bad, I guess."

"Shows what you know about music."

"Hey, you're ten. I think my tastes in music are more developed then yours."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." They arrived at the mall to see that there was a huge crowd gathered.

"I'm never gonna get to meet her." Kira moaned upon seeing the crowd.

"Don't worry, you will. I promise." They waited for nearly another hour before the star herself showed up, all smiles for her fans and words of thanks for their support. A table had been set up for autographs and Kira Ford seated herself behind it, beginning the line. Kira and Connor were pretty far back, and Kira still held out little hope that they'd make it to the front before the allotted time was up, but like Connor had promised she eventually did get to meet her idol, as the teen star determined to stay until she'd met all her fans. When it was their turn, an uncharacteristically quiet Kira handed over her photo with a shy smile.

"Hi!" Kira Ford enthused, obviously used to dealing with shy fans.

"Hi…"

"Thanks so much for coming out! What's your name?"

"Kira." She replied quietly.

"No way! Your name's Kira too? That's awesome!" She said at the little girl's nod. The star then looked up at the kid's caregiver and a look of recognition flashed across her face.

"Connor? Connor McKnight?"

"Hey, Kira. Wow…I didn't think you'd recognize me." She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with his opinion of her now that she was famous.

"Seriously? It's only been two years, Connor, and we did go to school together practically our whole lives. I mean I know that jock brain of yours has a short attention span, but…"

"Same old Kira. Your opinion of athletes clearly hasn't improved."

"Wait…you guys know each other?" Kira asked looking up at them, some of her shyness leaving her as the separation between fan and star slightly diminished.

"Yeah, Reefside's Kira's hometown." Connor answered. "We're the same age and like she said were in the same class for practically our whole lives, until two years ago when she went off to be a star."

"Oh…wow…"

"Yeah…so is this your…cousin?" the older Kira asked. "Sorry, I just I know you don't have a sister, and you've never been one to babysit."

"Well, like you said it's been two years." He countered. "Things change. And no she's not a cousin. She's the daughter of old family friends."

"Ok, cool. Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I don't think they're gonna wait much longer." She pointed to the line of people behind them who were indeed getting impatient. "But it was nice seeing you again Connor. And it was nice meeting you Kira." With a final smile, she handed Kira her picture, expertly sending them on their way and turned to greet her next fan.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?!" Kira demanded as they headed back to the car.

"I don't really, we just went to school together. Kind of like Ethan and I before all this happened. And I never thought she'd remember me. I mean she's a star now."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. My Aunt Tanya's pretty famous and you've met her. She's not this stuck up star. It's not who she is."

"Well you know your Aunt Tanya, I didn't really know Kira Ford." He countered as they climbed into the car before he drove them home.

**-C/K-**

The following week, everyone was gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace, Tommy and Kim taking advantage of being friends with the owner to excuse their presence at a teen hangout; Tommy especially as many were his students. Hayley had recently hired a new employee, and new student at Reefside High, Trent Fernandez, who found the group of two of his classmates, his teacher, his teacher's wife and daughter, and his boss, to be quite intriguing. Apart from being friendly, the group tried their best to ignore Trent, and his weird looks, and appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It was as he returned with a third round of smoothies and coffee that Tommy could no longer pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. His mouth dropped open, unable to believe what he was seeing, as a familiar figure entered the Cyberspace.

"Anton Mercer." He mumbled going over to greet his former partner, and hopefully get some answers.

"Tommy. Tommy Oliver. How've you been?" Anton greeted back, shaking Tommy's hand.

"You know my dad?" Trent asked, having seen his dad at the same time as Tommy and come over to greet him as well.

"Your dad? I-I had no idea. I mean your last name's-"

"Fernandez." Anton interrupted. "It's a long complicated story, Tommy, more importantly, how are you?"

"Trent can you help out with table 3?" Hayley asked coming up to her employee. "There's been a bit of a mochaccino incident."

"Yeah I'll be right there." He answered shooting one more look to his father and teacher before heading off.

"I don't understand." Tommy said once Trent was out of earshot. "I thought you were dead. I mean the island was destroyed."

"I was lucky Tommy. From the looks of it we both were."

"Why didn't you call? Send a message?"

"Yeah well you know what it's like trying to start over, trying to get your bearings."

"Yeah, I do." Tommy looked around before leaning in close. "Anton, the experiments we were working on…some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Look I'll clear some time next week if that's alright with you."

"But…"

"It's good seeing you again, Tommy. Truly it is." Anton said before taking his leave, leaving behind one very confused Tommy.

"Was that…?" Kim asked when he returned to their table, also freaking out a bit, having recognized Anton.

"Yeah. Though I don't know how he's alive."

"You'll find out eventually." Kim assured him.

"I need to search now." He replied. "There's something going on and I need to know in case it affects the team."

"Alright, go on home. Kira and I will be there soon." Tommy nodded and gave his wife a kiss before heading out, though he had barely stepped out the door when Kim's head snapped up and a look of horror crossed her face.

"Mom what is it?" Kira asked.

"Your father's been kidnapped." She mumbled.

"What?!" Ethan hissed.

"Some Tyrannodrones grabbed him. He's not unconscious so I can see what he does, though I have no idea _where_ it is."

"Is it some creepy lab?" Kira asked. And Kim nodded.

"Mesogog's lair." She answered. "That's where I was taken that time just before we became Rangers."

"Alright, let's get back to the Dino Lab. We need to figure out a way to free him."

"You guys go, I'll meet you there. I may have something that can get you there once we figure out where there is." Hayley said. She quickly left Trent in charge before running into the back where her office was as the others ran out the front door and sped back home. Upon reaching the Dino Lab, Kim and Ethan immediately went to the computers and used their combined brainpower and knowledge to begin the search for Tommy, while Kira and Connor paced worriedly nearby. It wasn't long before Hayley arrived and the two at the computers gladly relinquished them to her expertise before joining the others in their pacing. Seventeen minutes and thirty-eight seconds later, Kim was counting, Hayley found something.

"You found him?" Kim asked.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us right to an Invisi-portal."

"Then what?" asked Kira. Hayley held up a computer disk in answer.

"Then I get you in there and you do whatever you Rangers do. I can figure technical stuff out and advise you sometimes, but I'm no Ranger. What you do and how you do it is up to you." As Hayley went back to work, Kim tensed up, receiving a message from Tommy, or rather something that was happening to him that he wanted her to see.

"_Once I harness the power in this rock, my dream of returning the planet to its pre-historic roots will be a mere formality." Said Mesogog to Tommy who was tied to a lab table and had a silver spire hanging down over him. _

"_Why can't you just want to rule the Earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy asked with an eye roll. _

"_Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?" asked Mesogog, ignoring Tommy's comment._

"_Take a wild guess." Tommy replied with a straight face. Mesogog hissed and pressed a button on the machine causing the spire hanging over Tommy to begin to swirl with energy. _

"_Have it your way then. Why are they always so stubborn?" Mesogog then took his leave, and with only Tyrannodrones as company, Tommy had a chance to talk to Kim. _

'_Hey Beautiful.' _

'_You ok?'_

'_I'm-'_

'_Wait, don't answer that until you tell me what that spire of swirling energy will do to you. Then I'll decide for myself if you're ok.' _

'_It's going to drain my life force.'_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_I know. But until you guys find a way in here there's nothing we can do.' _

'_Tommy, I'm teleporting to you now.' _She said preparing to do just that. They all may not all be able to teleport through Mesogog's defenses, but there was nothing that could keep her from Tommy if he was in danger, and a machine that would drain his life force certainly counted as danger.

'_No, Kim, don't.'_

'_And why not?' _She seethed, unable to believe he'd tell her not to when she knew full well that if their situations were reversed Tom, not Tommy, would have already gotten there to kick Mesogog's ass.

'_Because we don't want to clue Mesogog in to the fact that there's more to us then meets the eye. You really want him to start looking in to us? It won't be too difficult for him to find out we share a bond and then thanks to Rita's big mouth some more digging could reveal things we don't want revealed. Things that might lead him to Kira.' _Kim had to stop and think at that one. He was right that Rita had shot her mouth off about Tommy's powers as her Evil Green Ranger, then again once the Green Ranger had shown up after Tommy had become the White Ranger. Between her and Dark Spector, who knew about a being of ultimate power, even a little digging could lead Mesogog to their daughter.

'_So what do you propose we do?'_ She asked finally.

'_Keep looking for another way in. We've got some time, this machine is still starting up and then he's got a lot of life force to drain before I'm in any real danger.'_

'_Alright fine.'_

'_And Kim, _when_ you find a way in-'_

'_Don't leave without that stone I know. You wouldn't have shown me Mesogog's obsession with it if you didn't want us to take it from him.'_

'_I love you Beautiful.'_

'_Love you too Handsome. We'll get you out soon.'_ With that final promise the two dropped the link and Kim turned to face her daughter. Kira was more then used to her parents having silent conversations and so it came as no surprise when she recognized one.

"Your father's fine." Kim said, trying to sound reassuring. "He's in danger, obviously, but not imminently." Kira breathed a sigh of relief, glad for that at least. So long as he wasn't in immediate danger, they had time.

"I got it!" Hayley cried, effectively reclaiming everyone's attention. "I've got a lock on an Invisi-portal."

"We're on it." Said Connor.

"You're not going in alone." Hayley inserted the disk into the main computer and hit a few buttons. Seconds later three colour coded cycles appeared in the empty area by the cave entrance. "These are your Raptor Cycles. They can travel at speeds of over 600 miles per hour and possess enough firepower to cause some major destruction to Mesogog's lair."

"Alright!"

"Way to go Hayley!"

"Uh…can you drive one of these?" Was Connor's comment as he turned to Kira.

"Good thing Power Rangers don't need driver's licenses."

"Yeah…that's not what I asked."

"Don't worry, Connor, they're programmed to assist you automatically." Said Hayley. "Although I'm sure Kira will be fine, her Raptor Cycle won't lose control even if she does."

"Alright then." Said Connor, fears assuaged, though he silently swore not to ride too far away from her, just in case.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." The three stopped in their tracks and turned to face their tech advisor with open mouths. "Did I forget to mention that?" With a look on all their faces that clearly said "Uh…yeah!" she allowed a sheepish look to cross her face before smiling.

"Your Cycles should have you to the portal co-ordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?"

"Use your Gems to access the hyperdrive, then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Wait, did you just say _island_ fortress?" asked Connor.

"Yes…why?"

"Well…islands…they're…surrounded by water…"

"Usually."

"No." said Ethan, drawing the word out. "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that." Connor defended.

"But it's true. You can't." He sniggered.

"The Invisi-portal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet."

"And when we get back I'm teaching you to swim." Said Kira, trying to hide her own smile.

"What if I don't want to learn?" he pouted.

"Then you're in for some lonely weekends cause I fully intend to take advantage of southern California's year round summer and spend a fair bit of time at the beach."

"Fine I'll learn." He grumbled. "Now can we get going?"

"Not without me." Kim called from where she'd been standing off to the side as Hayley introduced them to the Raptor Cycles.

"Mrs. O?" Ethan questioned.

"Come on, you guys know I'm a Power Ranger. And that's my mate in there. I dare you to tell me you'd stay back if the other was in danger." She directed to Kira and Connor who couldn't tell her that, even on a dare.

"How are you going to get there?" Connor asked. "There's only three Raptor Cycles."

"I've got my own mode of transportation, don't worry."

"Gotta say this is kinda cool." Kira said to her mom. "Finally getting to fight alongside you."

"Only you and your father would deem this cool." Kim said with a shake of her head.

"And Uncle Jason." Kira added.

"Ok fine, him too." Kim conceded before stepping forward as veteran Ranger and leading the sequence of morphs.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

Although the Zeo powers were also at her fingertips, none of the Original Rangers would ever choose to use powers other then their Ninjetti ones if they had the choice. The Ninjetti powers were just right, there was no other word for it, and they never felt more powerful then when becoming one with their Animal Spirit.

"Cool." Connor and Ethan muttered seeing an Original Ranger appear before their eyes.

"Come on guys." Kira said as she activated her Morpher. Having seen her parents morph before, it wasn't nearly as impressive to her.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

With four Rangers ready for action, Kim called on her old Shark Cycle, which, thanks to Alpha and all his attention over the years, was in great shape and had been updated with the latest technology, even if the look of it remained the same. The four sped out of the cave and Kira proved that being ten didn't mean she couldn't be a good driver. It helped that it automatically assisted her, though she'd never admit that to Connor. Once they reached the co-ordinates that Hayley had programmed in, the Rangers ran into some trouble in the form of Elsa, Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones. It was then that they got to see first hand what an Original Ranger could do and Kim didn't disappoint, her anger and worry for Tommy only making her that much more lethal. With the added firepower of the Raptor Cycles, the battle wasn't a long one and the Rangers were once again on their way. Tapping into the hyperdrive with their Gems, Kim doing something very similar with her Power Coin, they accessed hyperspeed and sped through the Invisi-portal.

"Hayley we're here." Connor called through the comm system built into their helmets once they arrived, having landed in a corridor somewhere in Mesogog's lair.

"Good. I'll re-calibrate your cycles for the return trip."

"Alpha come in." Kim called through one of the channels of her own comm system, after all these years the veteran Rangers had more then one, this one being connected back to the Command Centre.

"Go ahead Kimberly."

"I need you to work with Hayley to re-calibrate my Shark Cycle. She's in the Dino Lab on the main computers. She'll explain what's going on."

"You got it!"

"And have Tommy's cycle on stand by. We may need it."

"Giving Alpha a work-out huh?" Kira asked teasingly as they made their way through the base.

"It's good for him. Keeps him on his toes and ready for just such an emergency." Replied the Pink Ranger just as jokingly. The four continued down the hallway, making turns here and there, as Kim followed her instincts as to where Tommy was being held. As they drew closer, a door opened ahead of them and the head mutant dinosaur himself appeared.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." If he was at all surprised at seeing a Pink Ranger, who clearly did not belong to the same team, he didn't show it. Now faced with the dilemma of going to save her mate, or letting her daughter face their arch-enemy, when she was still truthfully warring with herself over having Kira fight at all, Kim stepped forward, having made her decision.

"You guys go get Tommy. I'll handle him." She said, calling on her Power Bow, and allowing the Crane out in a show of power.

"Mom will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine Kira. This isn't the first arch-nemesis I've faced alone and he won't be the last."

"And you think you have the power to defeat me?"

"Oh, I don't think, I know." She retorted, smiling under her helmet as the three Dino Rangers ran off into the room Mesogog had come out of. Facing off against the Pink Ranger, who he could sense was not to be trifled with, Mesogog could do nothing to stop them. "But I don't intend to defeat you, not today. Unless of course you force me to, and if you do I promise you won't like the consequences."

"Won't I?" Mesogog taunted condescendingly as they circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Nope. I'd tell you to ask Divatox what it's like when I get pissed off, but she was destroyed years ago." Which was true, Divatox had been destroyed years ago by Zordon's energy wave during The Countdown, having brought back the good being she used to be before Dark Spector gained control of her. Of course Kim wasn't going to tell him that and instead allowed him to believe that it was her who had destroyed the space pirate. Even if this tactic could only be used once, for no doubt Mesogog would look it all up once they were gone, it was a smart move as it had Mesogog staying on the defense, not wanting to risk pissing Kim off until he knew for certain whether what she said was true or not.

As Kim faced off against Mesogog, the others followed one more hallway before finally locating Tommy.

"Dad!" Kira cried rushing over to him and helping to untie him.

"Hit the red button on that panel." He instructed, indicating to the panel on the side that Ethan rushed over to and did as instructed. The door behind them closed and locked just before Elsa and Zeltrax could get in. Even if Mesogog himself was busy, he could still send his minions after them. Once free, Tommy pulled his daughter into a quick hug, still not used to her bigger size while in her morphed state, before rushing over to another set of control panels and activating an Invisi-portal.

"Go guys!" he said.

"We're not leaving you!" Kira cried. Before Tommy could say anything back the door opened and Kim rushed in just before Mesogog and his goons.

"You ok?" She asked Tommy who nodded.

"Then lets get out of here."

"We gotta get that stone first." He mumbled.

"Fine. Go!" She cried, launching herself over Elsa and heading for the stone, stopping only when their enemies forced her to. The others followed her example and immediately jumped into action, Mesogog going to fight against Tommy, who for some unknown reason, refused to morph. Eventually, Kim succeeded in getting the stone and they all jumped through the portal, which Tommy had set to take them to the Raptor Cycles.

"Alpha, send Tommy's Shark Cycle!" Kim cried and not a second later the White Shark Cycle appeared.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Said Tommy as he took the stone from Kim and climbed on, all five Rangers, one still un-morphed, heading back through the portal, and landing in downtown Reefside. Elsa and Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones, followed them and upon arrival Zeltrax shot a blast directly at Tommy.

"Tommy look out!" Kim cried, though she needn't have worried. When Tommy didn't immediately duck she knew he had a plan, even if she couldn't think straight enough to know what it was. Instead, he held up the stone and allowed Zeltrax's energy blast to hit it directly. As the energy built, Kim began to question whether Tommy really did have a plan for she could tell that the stone was only seconds away from exploding and without being morphed, Tommy didn't stand a chance at such close range.

"Tommy-" She began but was cut off as the stone did just what she knew it would. An explosion of blinding light erupted from the stone and when it died down, Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

"Tommy…?" Kim breathed, desperately searching their bond for any sign of him, though her overwrought feelings were making it hard to determine the truth.

"No! Dad…" Kira cried, falling to the ground, Connor not a second behind her as he went to comfort his mate, though he too was pretty panicked.

"This can't be happening." Ethan said, not believing that his teacher and mentor, one of the world's longest serving Rangers, could survive all that, only to be destroyed now by an exploding stone.

"Oh, such negativity." Elsa taunted. "Haven't you learned that in our world anything is possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver." Added Zeltrax. Suddenly, the air in front of them began to shimmer and Tommy's voice rang out moments before his body re-appeared.

"I heard my name. You missed me didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Dad!" Kira cried as she and the others ran forward, Kim and Kira latching on and both muttering threats should he ever scare them like that again.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's this?" Connor asked as something in Tommy's hand began to glow. Tommy opened his hand to reveal a familiar looking stone, thought in a different colour to what they were used to.

"A Black Dino Gem?" Ethan asked. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

"Looks like it." Said Tommy.

"That Gem belongs to my master." Elsa called from where she stood flanked by Tyrannodrones.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems." Tommy called back. "One: you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked, not liking where this was going. Not a minute ago it looked like Tommy was dead. Now he was back, and had a Dino Gem to boot.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers." He replied, raising his arm in front of him and activating his new Morpher, before slamming the Dino Gem into it, watching as it faded and gave power to his Morpher.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa taunted, though they all knew it was merely a cover for the apprehension she was trying to hide. Tommy may have been serving as a Ranger for over ten years, but he was still only twenty-six and far from being unable to enter a battle. Until now, Tommy had stayed back, not having powers specific to this enemy and knowing any of his old powers would only go so far, but if he had a Dino Gem, he could truly enter this battle and Elsa, Zeltrax and even Mesogog knew that they'd now have their work cut out for them.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off." He commented with a smirk as he activated the second part of his Morpher, which was a key much like their Turbo Morphers had been. With a sigh, Kim stood back and waited for him to morph. She couldn't decide if she was upset that her mate was once again going to be an active Ranger or if she was glad that he'd be out there fighting alongside their daughter and better able to protect her, though in the end the added protection for Kira won out. Then of course there was the hours of entertainment that would follow when their friends found out that the Technicolour Ranger had struck again, this time taking Zack's colour. For the simple fact that it annoyed Tommy to no end, all of them conveniently ignored the fact that Tommy wasn't the only one in their group with multiple colours, Jason having had three, which had been on par with Tommy until now.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tommy called bringing the key and his Morpher together and activating his powers. Although he'd morphed many times before, the feeling was always different depending on the powers being used. Seconds later, Tommy came out of his morph and struck a pose. The power of the Gem had awakened revealing to him he possessed the power of the brachiosaurus, and he knew instantly that his Dino Bio-Zord had not been set free to run wild like the others but had instead been waiting on the Gem's awakening and was even now making its way to their location.

"One more makes no difference." Zeltrax snarled. "Attack!" The monsters did just that and Kim allowed the Dino Rangers to take on the bigger enemies while she dealt with the foot soldiers. She could feel the difference through their bond between how her powers fared against these enemies the Ninjetti Ranger powers weren't meant to fight, versus Tommy's new Dino Ranger powers, which were created for just this purpose.

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy called on his new weapon as he squared off against Zeltrax. The two fought for awhile before Tommy decided to try out his new powers. "Brachio Staff Wind Strike!" A powerful blast left Tommy's staff and hit Zeltrax dead on, though one blast was not enough to defeat him.

"Finish it. I dare you." Zeltrax panted as he struggled to stand. Tommy's blast may not have been enough to destroy him, but it was still a hard blast.

"No." Tommy said after contemplating it for a moment. "I have a message for your master. Tell him Tommy's back and no matter what colour I am, he'll never succeed." Zeltrax didn't answer but merely disappeared into an Invisi-portal. Seconds after he was gone, Mesogog send his regenerative rain and the monster that had accompanied Elsa and Zeltrax grew to epic proportions. Tommy's communicator sounded as Hayley's voice came through the comm.

"Welcome back. Got a little present for you. I intercepted the Brachiozord and got the schematics. I think you'll like what's inside. You guys can take it from here." The Brachiozord then appeared in the distance, growing bigger every second as its long legs carried it quickly towards them. Once there, Tommy held up his Morpher, forming the final connection between him and his Zord. The Brachiozord then opened revealing the three other Dino Zords, which Kira, Connor and Ethan quickly had form the Megazord.

"A carrier Zord." Kim commented coming up beside Tommy. "Don't think you've had one of those before."

"Well there had to be some new things this time 'round. I couldn't have done it all."

"We're getting fried up here!" Kira cried and Tommy and Kim were brought back to the battle to see that the monster did indeed have its tentacles wrapped around the Megazord.

"Hayley, got anything else?"

"Of course. Try the Cephalazord."

"Alright." Said Tommy as the head of his Morpher changed from Brachio to Cephala. "Activating now." Out of the Brachiozord came a smaller Zord, though one full of energy.

"The Cephalazord can combine with the Megazord for even more power." Hayley explained

"Let's do it!" The Rangers disengaged the Tricerazord arm replacing it with the Cephalazord for a super powered punch that was enough to destroy the monster. With him gone, the Rangers sent their Zords back into the Brachiozord before sending that Zord back to the hidden location in the woods. After they were sure the Brachiozord was clear, the Rangers headed home, meeting Hayley in the Dino Lab before they all headed upstairs. Kim pulled out the blender and made smoothies for everyone while Tommy and Hayley made some sandwiches as the kids sat back and allowed the adults to do the work.

"What an awesome day." Ethan said once they'd all taken their fill of nourishment, though Connor was still eating. "New bikes, new Zords."

"New Ranger. Well, sorta new." Added Connor between mouthfuls.

"I'm glad you're ok dad." Said Kira leaning over and giving him a hug. "That part wasn't awesome." She shot Ethan a look and he rolled his eyes but conceded that she had a point.

"So, how long have you had this fourth Morpher ready?" Ethan asked,

"Right after you guys became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another Gem, so I had Hayley build another Morpher just in case."

"Why didn't you tell us there could be another Ranger? We could have been looking for the Gem and gotten it before now." Said Kira.

"I was pretty sure Mesogog had it this whole time."

"_Pretty sure_? Pretty sure isn't positive." Kira grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said, and truthfully he was, he shouldn't be keeping things like this from the other Rangers.

"I'll forgive you this once, and _only_ this once." She said.

"You know what I don't think your father's learned his lesson about keeping things secret." Kim said, half jokingly. " I think he needs to be punished. So you're now taking me on a shopping spree and are on bag duty…_alone_." Tommy groaned but wisely held his tongue and Kira chuckled; Kim was using this very thin excuse to get to go shopping, and she knew Tommy wouldn't saw no, not this time at least.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked.

"For as long as I can remember dad and my uncles have been telling horror stories of mom's shopping trips and being on bag duty, which just means they gotta carry the bags with everything she buys. My aunts assure me they're exaggerating."

"We are not exaggerating!" Tommy cried. "There's been more then one occasion when we needed the Zords to get all her shopping home."

"And considering that's what they say every time, I'm inclined to believe my aunts."

"Why do you have to go shopping anyways?" asked Ethan.

"Besides the fact that I said so," Kim said with a smile. "Having been the Green, White and then Red Rangers, Tommy doesn't have much black in his wardrobe."

"Which means I'd have to go shopping whether Kim said so or not."

"Why? The colour aside, do you not have enough clothes?" Connor asked.

"I got enough, but it has all to do with the colour. Have you noticed that everyday since you became Rangers you've been wearing at least one article of clothing that's your Ranger colour?"

"I hadn't until you said that." Said Ethan.

"We don't know why, but it never feels right unless we're wearing our Ranger colour." Said Kim. "I've worn pink everyday since I was fifteen."

"That's a lot of pink." Connor mumbled.

"Yep. It gets better after you're no longer an active Ranger." Added Tommy. "Shortly after we gave up our Turbo powers, I didn't have to wear red everyday, but if I wasn't wearing red it was green or white. It still never felt right if I didn't wear one of my Ranger colours, but since I wasn't an active Red Ranger, I could choose between the three and feel fine."

"And then there's those of us who only have one Ranger colour and aren't so lucky." Said Kim. "If something in me didn't compel me to love pink so much I'd have gotten sick of it years ago."

"It's one of the mysteries of being a Ranger." Said Kira. "Some things you just can't explain."

"That's right. So anyways, we're going shopping tomorrow." Kim said to Tommy. "I know you don't have any other plans and it's a Saturday so plan to spend the whole day there."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered.

"Can I come mom?" Kira asked. "We never did get shopping after I became the Yellow Ranger. It's only thanks to Aunts Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Ashley that I had so much yellow clothing in the first place." Behind Kira's back Connor's head had shot up and he began shaking his head furiously, silently begging Kim to say no.

"Of course you can come." She said, pretending to not have seen him, though Ethan had and he laughed when Connor groaned. They'd planned on a day long shopping trip and there was no way he was staying away from his mate for an entire day when he didn't have to, which meant he had to go with them.

"Looks like you're not gonna be alone in bag duty after all Dr. O."

* * *

**A/N - Kira Ford's first, and most likely last, appearance. She appeared merely cause it was a fun scene to write, and it also serves the purpose of cementing the fact that Kira Ford and Kira Oliver are two different people. Trent has now been introduced and the White Ranger will make his first appearance next chapter. I am sticking to canon with the White Ranger so yes it's going to be Trent, and yes he's going to start off evil, though his time being evil and how big/long the evil White Ranger saga is in my story will be different then in canon. **

**Review please!  
**


	8. Beneath the Surface

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Beneath the Surface **

* * *

With Tommy joining the team, Mesogog had his work cut out for him. Every monster he sent was defeated with relative ease and it was only Kim, Tommy and Kira's assurance that Mesogog would eventually up his game that kept Connor and Ethan from getting too complacent. October wore on with little change in their routine and even Kira began to relax a little, even though she still kept her guard up and never took an easy monster battle for granted. It was a good thing too, for in true arch-enemy fashion, Mesogog waited until he knew the Rangers' guards were at their lowest before he played his ace card. A major attack was launched on the city, but it wasn't the monster that caused all the destruction, for there was no monster in sight.

"What's going on?" Kira asked. "Where's the goon?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not seeing anything." The boys answered.

"Look harder." Came an ominous voice. The Rangers whipped around and came face to face with another Power Ranger, a White Ranger.

"Who is that?"

"Dr. O you didn't tell us there was another Dino Gem."

"I didn't know there was." Tommy replied as he eyed this new Ranger, just knowing that something wasn't right.

"Well it's another Ranger!" Connor cried happily. "Let's go!"

"Connor no!" Kira and Tommy both cried at once as Connor ran forwards. The White Ranger merely scoffed and pulled out his weapon before waving it in a complicated fashion and conjuring laser arrows, which he shot at Connor who was blasted backwards, landing near Kira.

"You idiot!" Kira yelled. "After everything you've learned, after hearing about dad's time as an _evil_ Power Ranger, you just go charging towards an unknown entity like he's an old friend?! Just because he's a Power Ranger doesn't mean he's on our side!"

"That's enough Kira, I think he gets your point." Tommy said as he helped Connor up. Without further ado, the White Ranger launched on the attack, proving himself on par with his predecessors by laying waste to the Rangers.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Connor asked as he forced himself onto his feet. "We try to be nice, just extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends." The White Ranger replied.

"Then what is it?! What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All that's important right now is that there are four Rangers too many and I'm here to change that."

"Then go for it!" Ethan snarled as they all geared up for another battle. It was still relatively one sided, the evil Rangers always seeming to have the upper hand, but eventually the Rangers reached their breaking point and snapped, turning the tide enough in their favour to force the White Ranger to retreat.

"Let's get back to the Dino Lab." Tommy muttered as he led the way home. Kim was waiting for them when they arrived, having their extensive first aid kit at the ready, though none of them seemed to be truly hurt, more just battered and exhausted.

"Man, now I know how you guys felt when I was evil." Tommy mumbled. He had never faced an evil Ranger before, he didn't count his fight against Tom for they'd both been using the Green Ranger powers, nor the fight against Jason and Kim on Muiranthias for it'd been too short and they hadn't been morphed. Fighting against a true evil Ranger was indeed an eye opener for him.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope he's not as vicious as you were and we turn him back quickly." Kim said.

"Turn him back?" Ethan asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ranger powers can't be evil." Kira answered. "They can only be used by an evil being. Except that to be able to use Ranger powers you can't truly be evil, The Power would never let a being like Mesogog, for example, be a Power Ranger. Which means whoever's inside the suit has been turned evil."

"And it's our job to bring him back." Ethan concluded. Kira nodded.

"But how do we do that when we can't even get near him?" Asked Connor.

"We wait until he appears again." Said Tommy. "Hayley should then be able to get a reading on him, and his powers, so we can find the source of his evil and reverse it. If Hayley can't then Alpha will. The Command Centre is far more equipped, with far more advanced technology. Either way, we'll get that reading and find out what we have to do to bring him back."

**-C/K-**

Tommy's plan was a sound one, not least of all because no one else could come up with something better. However, days passed and the White Ranger never made a re-appearance, nor, for that matter, had any of Mesogog's goons. While disconcerting to say the least, the Rangers couldn't deny the reprieve was welcomed. If they had to face off against the White Ranger again so soon and got their asses handed to them again, it wouldn't be long before they truly got hurt. The weekend arrived, still with no sign of the White Ranger. Having decided not to lay low in fear of an attack, the Rangers got on with their lives and Saturday found them at the beach. Kira had stuck to her word and taught Connor how to swim, at least enough so that he wasn't afraid to go in the water. He'd never be a star swimmer, but at least he wouldn't drown. Ethan had brought his Gameboy to the beach and had claimed a spot in the shade of an umbrella, not really being one for most beach activities, though he did go in the water once or twice. After a couple hours where he didn't move from his spot in the shade, Kim decided he'd been still long enough and had forced him up and into a game of beach volleyball with some other people who needed a few more players. Kira had not been invited to play for it was intended to be a true game of volleyball and the strangers they were playing with thought her nothing but a ten-year-old kid. Tommy was the last to join the game and he only did so when Connor said he'd stay back with Kira.

"You should have played." She said. "I know you want to. I'd be fine on my own."

"Naw, it's alright. Volleyball's not really my sport."

"Oh, so you'd ditch me if it was soccer."

"Pretty much, yeah." He joked, earning a handful of sand being thrown at him. Kira had decided to make a sand castle, having had enough water for the time being, and Connor reluctantly agreed to make one with her, believing himself 'too cool' to play in the sand. They were nearly finished when two girls approached them, their bikini clad bodies gaining Connor's attention. His eyes eventually made it up to their faces and he recognized them as girls from his class, girls he'd previously hung out and flirted shamelessly with.

"Hi Connor." Said the brunette on the right.

"Anna." He greeted with a smile reserved specifically for the ladies. "How's it going?"

"Oh, we're real good." The blonde on the left said.

"I'm glad to hear that Gwen."

"You were really good at the game on Thursday. You certainly are the talk of the school. They say you're going to lead us to a back-to-back championship."

"I do try." The girls giggled loudly as if he'd said the funniest thing they'd ever heard and Kira rolled her eyes and continued to work on the sand castle, thoroughly disgusted by the display the girls were making, and how Connor was falling for it hook, line and sinker.

"Listen, there's a party at Andrew's tonight, you're gonna be there, right? I mean it's not a party without the star of the soccer team."

"Of course ladies, I can't disappoint-" Connor cut off as he remembered he'd promised to watch a movie with Kira tonight. "What I mean is, I'm going to have to disappoint you. I'm babysitting tonight."

"Oh." They said as their eyes landed on Kira who steadfastly ignored them. "You can't get out of it?"

"No…I'm sorry but I can't. Next party though."

"Yeah, sure." They replied noncommittally before walking off. Connor sighed as he sunk down into the sand and reached for the nearest pail to continue helping with the sand castle.

"You should have said yes." Kira said after a few moments. "Those girls were all over you, and you seemed to enjoy it. I'm sure they would have been at the party too."

"Are you jealous?" he asked quietly. Neither of them had looked at the other since the girls had arrived and neither felt the inclination to do so now.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm ten. As far as I'm concerned boys still have cooties." Connor didn't reply and instead fell into that feeling he'd gotten when he'd nearly said yes to those girls. He was undoubtedly attracted to them, and had this interaction happened a couple months ago he'd have said yes in a heartbeat, but now things were different. There was a part of him, deep down, that felt like spending yet another night watching yet another movie with his mate was far better then going to a party, getting drunk and hopefully lucky. Yet that word 'mate' brought on a whole new set of feelings. She was his mate, he knew that without a doubt, but she was also still only ten-years-old and he'd never thought on what that age difference actually meant, though if that feeling deep down was anything to go by, it apparently meant he was going to go without a date for many years to come.

**-C/K-**

For the rest of the weekend Connor's thoughts spiralled as he contemplated what having such a young mate meant for him. Years of celibacy was apparently only the tip of it. College applications were due in a few months and Connor realized he couldn't go. Reefside didn't have a college and the nearest one was California State and still a near two-hour drive away and living in residence wasn't an option for he couldn't move away from his mate. His dream of playing pro-soccer was also out due to the long hours of training and time spent away from home for games. As he thought about it he realized he was pretty much stuck. Stuck with her, stuck in Reefside…just stuck. One simple act of stopping her from falling had taken his future from him and the realization of it left behind a bitter feeling.

**-C/K-**

Monday came still with no sign of the White Ranger and the Rangers were beginning to feel on edge, though they supposed that's what he wanted. Kira and Connor had barely spoken since Saturday, and it was obvious to all that Connor was angry about something, though as their bond was not fully developed, not even Kira knew what was wrong. It was previously said that Connor's time at the Olivers was spent as if there was nowhere else he'd rather be. These past few days, however, they got the impression that he'd rather be anywhere but here, yet he forced himself, or the bond forced him, to spend time around his mate. To top it all off, Kira came down with a cold and each day that passed Tommy and Kim noticed her getting paler, though that was the only sign that her cold was getting worse. Kira was not a good patient when sick, she was grumpy and moody, and could never hide it when she wasn't well so her near normal attitude had Tommy and Kim suspecting nothing was amiss. It was at this time, with one Ranger not at the top of their game physically, that the White Ranger attacked.

"How do they always know when we're not at 100%?" Kira grumbled as they returned from battle bruised and sore.

"I swear they have some kind of finely tuned radar." Tommy grumbled right along with her. "Kind of like how we always know when danger's near."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it." Connor said. "I'm heading home. Call me if he attacks again." The five occupants of the Dino Lab watched in confusion and exasperation as Connor walked up through the secret staircase without a backwards glance.

"His attitude's really starting to annoy me." Hayley said as she set the main computer to scan mode, looking for any sign of the White Ranger or Mesogog's goons.

"Tell me about it." Muttered Ethan.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Kim asked her daughter. Kira shook her head.

"No. I can feel his emotions, but you don't need our bond to know something's wrong. We can't communicate telepathically like you can so I don't know what he's thinking, and he doesn't talk to me anymore." Her words ended in a cough and Tommy placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the return of her fever.

"Bed." He ordered.

"But the family's coming over tonight!" she cried, not wanting to miss out on time with her numerous aunts and uncles. They were all coming up to celebrate Tommy's twenty-seventh birthday and Jason's twenty-sixth, which were both next week, the two sharing an October 20th birthday. The timing of their actual birthday just didn't work out for them all and so a celebration had been declared for this week with everyone coming up to Reefside given the current situation with their enemies. It was to be a celebration with their Ranger family, that this time didn't include Ethan and Connor, largely because of Connor's attitude, though Kim said they'd have a small party on the 20th with just the Dino team. The celebration was not meant to be anything big, no one was staying the night but merely coming for dinner, though given the sheer number of them no one had any doubt that it would be big. Ashley and Andros had found a babysitter and so left the twins at home, and as this was not officially a Ranger related gathering, but rather most of the people just happened to be Rangers, Angela and Marissa, as well as Bulk and Skull, would also be in attendance.

"And if you want to be there you'll go get some rest. Otherwise you're confined to your bed." Kim added, completely agreeing with Tommy's assessment.

"Fine." Kira grumbled as she did as instructed and went upstairs to get some sleep. A few hours later dinner was nearly ready and the family had arrived, the increase in noise awakening Kira who came downstairs rather put out with her parents for not waking her sooner.

"You were sleeping so peacefully." Kim said as explanation, to which Kira rolled her eyes before heading over to Jason.

"Happy birthday Uncle Jason!" she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks sweetie." He replied wrapping his arms around her in return. After a moment they pulled apart and Jason looked down on her with a startled expression.

"Are you ok?!" He practically demanded. He'd seen her sick before, and knew she was sick now, but she looked terrible and he swore that he'd never seen her this sick before.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick."

"A _little_?" he growled. "Tri, does this look like a _little_ sick to you?" he asked his wife who was chatting with some of the girls. All of them turned around at his words, worried expressions forming on their faces the moment they laid eyes on their niece.

"Uh uh." Was Trini's only reply before she dashed off to where Kim and Tommy were.

"You said Kira was a little sick. That is not a_ little_ sick." She accused angrily, not liking being lied to about her goddaughter's health.

"We didn't lie to you, Tri." Kim said, reading her best friend like a book. "She is a little sick…at least from what we can tell. She's coughing, she has a low grade fever, but she hasn't thrown up, her fever hasn't spiked and she has no other symptoms."

"Except for looking like shit." Tommy added. "We've been keeping an eye on her and there's not much more we can do right now. If it stays for too much longer though we'll call Dana." Dana had become the unofficial doctor for every Power Ranger around. Given the kinds of injuries they sustained in battle, their accelerated healing, and the traces left behind in them by The Power, it was often too risky for them to go to a normal doctor or hospital. They'd ask too many questions or worse, they wouldn't know how to help them because normal treatments often didn't work on them. So it was much safer and faster to go through Dana if something happened that they couldn't deal with themselves.

"Fine." Trini acquiesced, though somewhat grudgingly. Not long after everyone sat down to dinner, all of them yelling to be heard above the noise, which was typical for when they all gathered. Afterwards, the cake was brought out and thoroughly enjoyed before Trini and Jason stood up, clearly excited about something.

"We wanted to tell you when we were all together." Jason started, but Trini interrupted him, practically beaming.

"I'm pregnant!" Silence reigned for less then a second before the girls converged around Trini offering congratulations and reaching out to touch her belly while the guys patted Jason on the back before switching.

"How far along are you?" Ashley asked once things had calmed down slightly.

"Nine weeks."

"That's great Tri, I'm so happy for you and Jason!" Said Kim with tears in her eyes.

"This was planned, right bro?" Tommy quietly asked Jason who shot him a dirty look.

"Yes." He answered in a clipped voice.

"Hey after the surprise of Kim's pregnancy it's a fair question! Besides you've never really spoken of having kids in more then just a passing comment."

"Tommy, you were sixteen when Kim got pregnant, of course it was a surprise. But we're not teenagers anymore, so that argument is void. Though I will give you the last one. Trini and I kind of just decided one day and we didn't wanna say anything until it happened."

"Fair enough." Tommy conceded. "And I'm happy for you. Really I am. Besides now I get to be Uncle Tommy and corrupt _your_ child."

"Hey I never corrupted Kira! Right?" He asked his goddaughter who pretended to think about it.

"Well…."

"Oh ha ha very funny." Suddenly the joyous moment was cut off as the alarms blared throughout the house, signalling an attack.

"It never fails." Tommy groaned as he and Kira raced down the secret staircase. The others weren't far behind them, none of them willing to stay and pretend nothing was happening when they could be keeping an eye on things from Tommy's command centre, most of them ready to step in if needed.

"It's the White Ranger again." Said Kira unnecessarily.

"Connor, Ethan, the White Ranger's attacking downtown." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Meet you there Dr. O!" came Ethan's immediate reply, Connor's following not far behind him.

"Right, let's do it." Said Kira as she activated her Morpher.

"Wait-" Jason said but he went unheard.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Father and daughter cried as one, morphing quickly before jumping onto their Raptor Cycle and ATV and speeding out of the cavern command centre.

"Are you sure she should be fighting?" Jason asked Kim.

"No. But she'd never go for staying home." Kim answered. "She's stubborn like her dad. She'd find a way out."

"You mean stubborn like her mom." Trini corrected Kim, who had no come back. As the cave door closed, they all turned to the computer screen and watched the Rangers arrive on scene, engaging the White Ranger in battle. They fought well, having a better time of it now that they more or less knew what to expect from him, but he still managed to get in a few hard hits. One of them hit Kira dead on but wasn't enough to fell her. She got back up and raised her Ptera Grips, flying back into the fray, though her movements were sluggish and it was obvious she was weakening, and fast.

"Kira you get out of there." Kim cried over the comm. "You're in no condition to continue fighting!"

"I'm fine!" she cried back, not letting up on her attacks.

"Like I said, stubborn like her mom." Kim shot Trini a dirty look before turning her attention back to the screen in time to see Kira falter mid-step, her breathing laboured.

"Kira…" she gasped. "Tommy!"

"I know!" he called back as he made his way to his daughter. He wasn't quick enough, however, and the White Ranger got another hit in, this one sending Kira flying. She lost her morph in mid air and her body rolled when it hit the ground, coming to a stop a few feet away, her eyes closed and completely still. An anguished cry left Connor when he saw his mate lying there unconscious, vulnerable to any and all attacks. He felt that power well up inside him, like every time before when he needed to defend his mate, but this time instead of exploding out of him, it tapped into his Gem and unlocked a new power.

"Super Dino Mode!" he cried. Launching himself into the air, Connor felt The Power wash over him and when he landed in front of Kira the spikes on his suit had grown and he felt completely energized. The White Ranger didn't stand a change against this new power, and the power of the bond, as both surged through Connor. The White Ranger retreated again, though this time it wasn't a strategic retreat to toy with the Rangers, but rather one made out of necessity. Once the threat was gone, Connor wasted no time in powering down and taking Kira into his arms.

"Kim, teleport us home." Tommy mumbled, his worried eyes never leaving his daughter's prone form. Her own eyes not leaving her daughter, Kim hit a few buttons and three beams of light disappeared from the street and re-appeared seconds later in the Dino Lab.

"Take her upstairs." Kim told Connor. "I'll call Dana." Connor nodded, not registering anything beyond getting his mate comfortable and warm. He practically sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom before laying her down and pulling the covers over her before pulling her desk chair over and doing a double take at the cat that had suddenly appeared.

"Jefferson…" Connor muttered, used to the cat and its obvious love of Kira, though still not used to how it got around so quickly and silently. As he took a seat beside Kira's bed, Connor's thoughts turned to her injuries. The one thing about being morphed was that it protected against most basic injuries so bruises were all that showed on their bodies unless the suit got torn; so apart from a few bruises, and scratches from hitting the ground un-morphed, the battle itself didn't show on Kira, yet she was still unconscious. Connor sat there unable to stop his near panic over his mate's condition, though his recent bitterness was strong enough to register that he had no choice in how worried he was. If things were different, he knew he'd be concerned for his teammate and teacher's daughter, but he wouldn't be distraught. It was another thing taken away from him, control over his feelings, and while he sat there worried out of his mind, he also felt bitter towards the girl who'd caused all this. What was barely five minutes later, though seemed a lot longer to Connor, three pairs of footsteps were heard on the stairs and Tommy and Kim entered with a blonde female wearing a red jacket with 'Lightspeed Rescue' emblazoned on the back.

"What happened?" Dana asked. When Kim had called frantically, her tears nearly making her plea for help incomprehensible, Dana had not wasted time with questions but had immediately grabbed Joel who'd flown her over in Aero Rescue III, his Zord's supersonic speed making the raising of the Train Bay a far longer trip then the flight from Mariner Bay.

"She's been feeling sick lately, it was just a cough, a low fever and a general feeling of crappiness, but she's been getting really pale. Then in tonight's battle she seemed, weak, and the White Ranger hit her hard twice, the second time she de-morphed and fell unconscious. We brought her home and called you." Tommy related.

"Besides tonight has she sustained any other injuries in battle? Any hits directly to the head, heart or lower abdomen?" Dana asked as she shoved Jefferson aside, who promptly jumped onto Connor's lap, and pulled back the covers, taking out a scanner and beginning to run it over Kira.

"No…I mean she's a Ranger, you know how it is, we get hit all the time, but she hasn't been hit hard enough to force her to de-morph and nothing else sticks out as abnormal." Dana made a noncommittal noise as she waited for the scanner's results. The visual check of Kira revealed a few bruises and scratches that were already healing over thanks to their accelerated healing, but like Tommy said, nothing abnormal. The scanner beeped and Dana turned her attention to the small screen, her brow creasing together in confusion at what she read.

"What is it?" Kim asked, speaking for the first time since Dana arrived. Her fellow Pink Ranger didn't answer her but ran the scanner over her daughter once more.

"Impossible." Dana muttered upon seeing the results yet again. She then put the scanner down and manually began to look Kira over, pressing down on and feeling different parts of her body, searching for any broken bones, internal bleeding, swollen or abnormally shaped organs and anything else she could look for on an external exam without the patient being conscious. Her findings concurred with the results of the scanner and Dana stood motioning for Tommy and Kim to follow her, the three completely ignoring Connor's presence, though he appeared not to have heard them for he hadn't taken his eyes off Kira.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kim asked frantically.

"Nothing…" She said. "And yet everything."

"What?" Tommy asked. "How can it be nothing _and_ everything? How does that even make sense?!"

"It _doesn't_ make sense." Dana said. "I thought I was reading the scanner wrong, but the results were the same twice. And my manual examination revealed nothing to suggest the scanner's wrong."

"And what did the scanner say?" Dana was silent for a moment, looking between the two parents who seemed to be seconds away from a break down. Sighing, Dana knew she had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"Her body is shutting down."

"W-what…?" Tommy breathed as silent tears began to stream down his and Kim's faces.

"There seems to be no cause for it, she has sustained no irreparable injuries, she is free of viruses, diseases…I don't know why she was sick. Every part of her body has no reason to not be functioning normally, and yet she has complete organ failure."

"Organ failure? She's…she's _dying_?" Dana hesitantly nodded before turning to look back at Kira.

"Yes…she's dying. But I have no idea why."

* * *

**A/N - And you shall learn why in the next chapter which will be up this weekend! **

**Review please!**


	9. Spirits Unleashed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Spirits Unleashed **

* * *

Dana was forced to give a sedative to both Kim and Tommy as the expected panic broke out. Knowing they'd want to be with their daughter she kept it light, knocking them out for no longer then thirty minutes, but it had the desired effect. Dana also took that time to inform the other Rangers and enlist their help with Tommy and Kim once they awoke. She then gave a list to Joel of all the things she would need from the Aquabase to try and find out why Kira was dying in the hopes to prevent it from happening. With nothing else to do until Joel returned, with his wife if Dana was lucky, for she could certainly use Angela Rawlings' help, Dana returned to Kira's room to watch over her and finally registered Connor's presence.

"Who are you?" She asked, truly having no idea who this teen was.

"Connor McKnight. Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger." He replied in an automated voice, his unreadable expression never wavering from Kira.

"You're her teammate."

"Yeah."

"And you're here because…?"

"Because she's also my mate."

"Your _what_?!" Dana demanded, wondering if she'd heard him correctly.

"My mate. Look it's a long story, ask Dr. and Mrs. O about it, or their friends the Originals, they all know about it. But for now tell me what's wrong with her. Please." Connor hadn't heard a word they'd said in the hall, he'd been so wrapped up in his mixed feelings of concern for his mate and bitterness that he was this concerned in the first place.

"She's dying." Dana said finally. Connor felt his heart stop at those words and though he didn't remember moving, or reacting in any way, he remembered when Dana rushed over to steady him and began checking his vitals. Dana's voice was a complete haze as those two words kept repeating inside his head. He'd never felt fear like he did at this moment and with this threat to his mate the power of the bond overrode his bitterness, fully instilling in him a complete and utter desperation to save her. She was his life, and if she died, so did he.

"He's gone into shock." Were the first words Connor heard when he began to become aware again.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Ethan demanded, having been called in by Billy when Dana had relayed the seriousness of Kira's situation.

"We have to save her." He muttered.

"Of course we have to save her!" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"What?" Connor asked, finally turning from Kira to face his friend.

"Dude, seriously? You're going to choose now to return to being a dumb jock? You're the one bonded to her, you're the one who shares a soul with her, the one who's one half of your guys' single entity."

"So?" Connor asked when he still failed to grasp the concept.

"Think, Connor! Half of your soul is dying, half of _you_ is dying and yet it's only _her_ physical body that's dying. Think of it like your soccer team." He ground out when Connor still failed to see is point. "When one player is injured what do the other teammates do?"

"They compensate." He answered swiftly. "They ensure their teammate's spot is covered."

"Exactly! Kira's down and out but you're not. So compensate for her!"

"I can share my power, our power, with her and keep her alive until we figure something out." He finished, finally catching on and saving Ethan from strangling him for taking so long. Without another word Connor returned his attention to Kira. Grasping one of her hands he closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the power of their bond to come forward and leave his body, entering hers. At first nothing happened, but slowly a faint red glow began to emanate from him, seeping towards Kira before engulfing her in it. Connor didn't notice when Tommy and Kim re-entered the room after having woken up, to see their daughter bathed in a red glow that was clearly coming from Kira.

"He's sharing-" Ethan began but Tommy cut him off.

"Sharing his life force. Keeping her alive…for now."

"But it only buys us time. We still don't know what's wrong with her." Kim said.

"Then lets figure that out, shall we?" Said a voice from the doorway where Angela Rawlings stood in front of her husband and the other Lightspeed Rangers, all of whom were carrying the various equipment Dana needed.

"Can we while he's channelling his power to her?" Dana asked.

"We should be able to get a reading on his energy signature and then simply eliminate it from any results."

"This is why I need you." Dana said as she began to instruct her friends on where to put the equipment. "A brain tumour I can handle, The Power causing problems…not so much." Ethan, Tommy and Kim soon found themselves ushered out of the room as Dana and Angela got to work. After having deposited their load, the Lightspeed Rangers were also banished from the room and all of them headed down to the already over crowded living room to wait. Nearly two hours passed before Dana and Angela came downstairs, neither of them looking very happy.

"We found nothing." Dana said. "We've eliminated every possibility we can think of, from re-checking her organ functions, to an external power attacking her, but nothing."

"I'm afraid I don't know what to say." Angela admitted. "Dana was correct that she should be completely healthy. And yet she's not."

"Connor's energy is still keeping her alive." Dana added. "But he can only hold out for so long before he uses up all his life force and they _both_ die." Tommy and Kim held each other tightly, unable to believe that there was no hope. They were Power Rangers, there was always hope…until there wasn't. Thankfully, others of their group were thinking with a slightly clearer head then they were.

"We can do this guys." Zack said addressing the Original Rangers. "Throughout all this we've forgotten one thing: we're Ninjetti. Anything is possible."

"You think The Great Power can save her?" Kim breathed.

"It saved Zordon. It rebuilt the Command Centre, twice. It stopped Ivan, who even Zordon and the Ancient Warriors couldn't defeat." Billy reasoned.

"It can't get worse if we try." Said Trini. This was supposed to be a happy day, when they announced her pregnancy, but it had turned into a nightmare beyond anything they could have thought of.

"Then let's go." Said Tommy.

"Wait." Said Jason. "Is it safe?" He asked Trini. He was losing his goddaughter, he couldn't lose his unborn child too, and who knew what using that amount of power would do to Trini. Trini nodded and smiled.

"The Great Power would never take our child from us." She said with complete confidence. There wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind that she and their unborn child would be fine. Looking into her eyes, Jason saw the truth, and along with the Ape the Bear's agreement that their power would never hurt the babe, Jason happily conceded to this chance at saving Kira. As Kira's room was not meant to hold all twenty something of them, only the Originals, Ethan, Dana and Angela went upstairs. Dana and Angela prepared to monitor Kira while the six Ninjetti Warriors called on their Animal Spirits, donning their Ninjetti robes once more. Unable to move Connor, who remained in a sort of trance, completely oblivious to them, they could not form a circle as they were used to but made do with a semi-circle. At Dana's nod they called on The Great Power and felt their Animal Spirits burst forth from the crests on their chests. The Spirits flew around for a bit, bathing the room in their golden light, before coming a stop in a circle atop Kira. Connor suddenly broke out of his trance, the red energy that had surrounded him and Kira vanishing. Ethan caught him as he fell off his chair, light headed and dizzy, and the two stepped back, looking on with hope. The cry of each Animal Spirit could be heard before an orb of blinding golden power formed within their circle, slowly lowering towards Kira. When the orb entered her Kira's eyes snapped open and she drew a ragged breath as The Great Power surged through her, seeping out of her very being causing her to glow with the its golden power. Eventually, the light died down and the Animal Spirits returned to their partners. The Ninjetti lowered their hoods and approached Kira who's eyes were darting around, trying to find answers as to what was going on.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked, her eyes settling on them and Tommy and Kim both burst into tears. Her colour had returned and any other outward sign of illness was gone; they only hoped the same held true for the inside. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story." Kim said with a relieved laugh.

"I think I've got time. If Dana _and_ Mrs. Rawlings are here I'm probably not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well you've got that right." Said Dana as she waited once again for the scanner's results.

"So?" Tommy asked when he heard the scanner beep. Dana looked up and shook her head.

"It wasn't enough."

"But she's better." Argued Trini.

"Yes, she's better, but she's not cured. Whatever you did had a major impact, but her body is still shutting down. Just at a much slower pace." None of them liked that news, Connor least of all as he shook off Ethan, promptly falling to the ground as he could not stand on his own, before he dragged himself over to his mate's side.

"So…what do…we do?" he panted, incredibly weak from the amount of energy he'd expended.

"I have a thought." Billy spoke up. "A theory." As Billy's theories were right 99.99% of the time, they all looked at him with hope in their eyes. "Kira responded to Connor's power because they are mates, but are mates because of the Ninjetti. They are mates through The Great Power, and even though it was his life force Connor gave her, there were still traces of The Great Power within his life force. Then we infused Kira with The Great Power itself. Not indirectly like Connor, but directly, and this is the result. My theory, is that whatever is causing Kira's body to shut down, is directly related to The Great Power. To the Ninjetti." Those who knew of the prophecy knew he was referring to it, and his theory revolved around there being more to the prophecy then they knew, and whatever it was, was costing Kira her life.

"How do we test that theory?" Zack asked.

"We have to contact Dulcea." Said Kim. "She's the only one who might have some answers."

"But we can't just contact her." Said Jason. "There's no interplanetary communications system on Phaedos. We'd have to teleport there ourselves."

"Then that's what we do." Said Tommy resolutely.

"Hold on a sec." said Kira. "We're going to Phaedos?" she clarified, the others nodded not seeing any other option. "We can't all go to Phaedos. Earth needs us. If we all go there's no active Rangers left. Mesogog will overrun the planet in a couple of days. Not to mention the White Ranger."

"Connor and Ethan will stay." Said Tommy. Connor's head snapped in his direction and Kira shot an incredulous look at her father.

"You really think Connor is going to be able to focus on anything if I'm still fighting for my life? Like it or not, until we fix this _both_ Connor and I are out for the count. That just leaves you and Ethan as active Rangers."

"So what do you propose?"

"I'll go to Phaedos." At Connor's growl she rolled her eyes and amended her statement. "_We'll_ go to Phaedos. We'll find Dulcea and get the answers we need."

"You're not going to Phaedos alone." Kim said. "It's too dangerous. I won't allow it."

"And I won't allow you to sacrifice Earth for the sake of being overprotective and stubborn." Kira shot back. "And in case you missed it, Connor's going with me."

"Two of you can't do it alone. Especially if you have to reach the Monolith." Said Trini. "It took all six of us to get through the traps the Ninjetti set."

"Yeah, but we're not just anyone." Said Kira. "I'm The Child of Power, The Child of The Great Power, The Child of the Ninjetti. I think we'll be fine." They had to concede that she had a point. Kira wasn't just anyone, she was The Child of Power and she was going after The Great Power, after the power that already resided in her. She wouldn't have to reach the Monolith to find The Great Power. Dulcea would help her look deep inside, as she had with them, and help her find it within herself.

"Ok fine." Tommy said finally after a silent conversation with Kim. "But Billy and Alpha are going to power up your communicators and weld them on to your wrists so you'll always be able to reach us and always be able to teleport home if things go wrong."

"And you contact us the minute you're safely there. _And_ when you find Dulcea." Kim added. "And periodically so we know you're alright." Although believing it to be overkill, Kira nodded her agreement, knowing it was the only way she'd be allowed to go. Their plan was relayed to the others downstairs before Tommy, Kim, Billy and Connor teleported to the Command Centre, Kira being forced to rest while some of Alpha's inventions helped Connor regain his energy, and Billy and Alpha worked on their communicators. Finally, when Connor could not only support himself again, but support Kira as well, Tommy and Kim deemed it ok for them to go. Meeting on the main platform, Kira looked up at Zordon's energy tube where in her grandfather's place was the picture of the Original Rangers that had appeared there when the Command Centre had been rebuild after his death. True to form, pictures of other Ranger teams had graced the walls when they were formed. The Lost Galaxy Rangers smiled down from next to the Space Rangers and the teams just got newer and newer until Kira saw one of her own team, she, Connor, Ethan and her dad looking down on the Command Centre.

"I never thought I'd ever be up on these walls." She mumbled.

"He'd be proud of you." Kim replied, referring to Zordon. "As we are." Tommy came over and smiled his agreement before he told them it was time to go. Connor and Kira took their place in the middle of the platform as Alpha punched in a few controls and they felt the feeling of teleportation overtake them, taking them away from Earth to a place where they hoped they'd find the answers they sought. It took an amazingly short time to reach a planet several galaxies away. Tommy and Kim had told them all they remembered of Phaedos and so they knew more or less where they were headed.

"Up the cliffs, across the top away from the sea and towards the jungle." Kira muttered as the two began the hike. Although Connor had his full strength back, Kira did not and the two had to stop numerous times for her to rest. They made it to the top of the cliffs without running into any living thing, though they did come across the bones of a few creatures of unknown origin. They kept an eye out for Dulcea, who they didn't doubt know they were there, but had yet to make an appearance. They figured they'd see her when she realized they were headed to the Ninjetti Temple. Sure enough, as night approached and the sea had disappeared behind them while the jungle became more and more visible, a figure in a green cloak emerged ahead of them, holding her stick aloft in a cautionary manner.

"You approach sacred ground, heavily guarded against intruders." She warned. "What is your purpose on Phaedos?"

"To find you." Kira replied. "Dulcea we need your help." The woman removed her hood and stared at them questioningly.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, raising her stick a little higher.

"Easy." Connor said as he stepped in front of Kira, ready to defend her if necessary.

"From my parents." Kira responded, pushing Connor aside slightly. "Dulcea my name's Kira Oliver, I'm Tommy and Kimberly's daughter. The daughter of the Crane and Falcon." She added in case the ancient being didn't remember their actual names. Though she needn't have worried, for the moment she'd said their names, recognition flashed across her face.

"The Child of-"

"Of Power, yeah." Kira finished. "And this is my mate, Connor."

"Your mate?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yep. The prophecy's coming true." Said Connor, relaxing now that the threat to his mate was gone.

"What help do you need?"

"Answers. Kira's dying." Those words caught in his throat but he went on. "But not from any physical cause, the best doctor on our planet says there's no reason she shouldn't be healthy. Her parents, and their friends-"

"The Ninjetti Warriors." Kira supplied.

"Yeah them, they used The Great Power and it made her better, but she's still dying, just more slowly."

"Uncle Billy thinks it has something to do with the prophecy and The Great Power."

"Billy thinks The Great Power is killing you?" Dulcea asked, completely shocked. "That's impossible. The Great Power is the power of the Ninjetti and we are warriors of the light, our power is purely good. It is possible that a Ninjetti Warrior turns to darkness and uses The Great Power to cause death and destruction, but The Great Power cannot kill on its own."

"But what about the prophecy?" Connor asked. "It's completely wack, there must be something in it that is causing this!" Dulcea slowly shook her head.

"I assume Tommy and Kimberly told you the exact wording of the prophecy." At their nods she continued. "That is the prophecy in its entirety. There is nothing in it that suggests the death of The Child."

"So then what could it be?!" Connor ground out, getting really frustrated. "She can't be dying of nothing!"

"I quite agree with you. And if it is something to do with The Great Power, we will discover what it is." Said Dulcea. "But I can do no more here. We shall return to the temple and ask the Sacred Animals for help." She led them the rest of the way to the temple and both were in awe at the sight before them. The over six million year old temple was still impressive even in its ruined state. Dulcea lit a fire in the middle of the plateau as she did with the Original Rangers before them, but unlike their visit, Kira and Connor were not here in search of The Great Power for they already had it. Dulcea took a seat before the fire inviting Connor and Kira to sit across from her.

"So…what happens now?" Connor asked, wondering how one goes about asking Sacred Animal Spirits for help.

"We shall call on The Great Power and the Sacred Animals will guide us to the answers we seek." Dulcea responded. "Close your eyes and summon your power, allow the Sacred Animals in." Connor and Kira did just that, willing to try anything by this point. Some minutes passed and they felt The Great Power swirl around them but no answers came, not to them at least.

"As I already knew, it is not The Great Power." Dulcea said. "At least not directly. It is possible it is indirectly related."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Your Animal Spirits. They are inherently tied to you, to your life force, if something is wrong with your Animal Spirit, it could very well be costing you your life."

"But I don't have an Animal Spirit." Kira said. Dulcea smiled, amused.

"Everyone has an Animal Spirit, though not everyone is capable of releasing it. You are The Child of Power, The Child of the Ninjetti prophecy. It is not possible for you _not_ to be able to release your Animal Spirit. Nor you, Connor. As mate to The Child of Power you too will be able to release your Spirit."

"So we have to release them then." Said Kira.

"Let's do it." Agreed Connor. Dulcea nodded and stood up, preparing to help two more become Ninjetti. Unlike the last time the powder she had spread over the fire was unnecessary for these two did not need the extra boost to tap into their Spirits, it was simply an impossibility that these particular two could not find them.

"Close your eyes and look deep inside. Search your feelings and yourselves and allow your Animal Spirits to run free." Thinking that Dr. O had been right when he said he'd get used to the 'close your eyes and look deep inside' bit, Connor did as instructed. The feeling that welled up inside him was familiar to him, for it had made an appearance every time Kira was in danger, or upset, and most notably when they'd first been bonded. He realized then that the power of their bond was their Animal Spirits. It wasn't long before both Kira and Connor felt the power overwhelm them as the cries of two animals, two roars, could be heard. They felt a similar feeling to when they morphed as their clothes melted away to be replaced by Ninjetti robes before a blinding light erupted behind their closed eyes, when it died down and they finally opened their eyes it was to see two glowing Animal Spirits, a Cheetah and a Lion, one of whom was not yet fully grown, just like its partner. Kira looked down to the crest on her chest and confirmed that the Cheetah did indeed belong to her, though its size was a dead giveaway, and truthfully she would have been able to guess anyways, for while one Spirit was sitting calmly, the other was lying on its side, clearly suffering.

"I think it's safe to say it's my Animal Spirit." She mumbled as she approached the Cheetah. "But what's wrong with it? Why's it suffering?"

"There are only two reasons I know of for why an Animal Spirit would suffer so." Dulcea answered as she and Connor came to stand with Kira.

"And those are?" Connor asked.

"As they are born of The Great Power, Animal Spirits are purely good, it is their partners who can join the darkness. Should that happen, and a pure Animal Spirit is used by its partner for dark deeds, the Animal Spirit cannot survive for long."

"So Kira would have to be evil?"

"Not just evil, but specifically forcing her Animal Spirit to fight for the darkness. An Animal Spirit carrier can be evil with no repercussions so long as their Animal Spirit remains dormant, or unused, inside them."

"Ok, so since that's never happened, it's gotta be option two." Dulcea shot Connor a calculating look, staring at him as she spoke to gauge his reaction.

"The other reason is if one bonded mate no longer loves the other." Connor's expression took on one of shock and confusion but Dulcea wasn't finished. "A mating bond is created solely on the mates' love for each other, and not necessarily the love of two adults. You are not the first pair to be too young to truly be mates, there have been others who were children, or one mate who was a child, and their love was pure until they grew, but that did not diminish its strength. If one mate no longer loves the other, the other mate will suffer, though I have not heard of one dying from it. They merely suffer their unrequited love for the rest of their lives." She muttered the last part, but it was still heard. "Of course, you are not normal Ninjetti. You are the ones of the prophecy and perhaps this is where The Great Power comes in to play. As you already know The Great Power is an entity of goodness, yet the prophecy states that The Child will save or destroy the universe, dependant upon the success or failure of the bond you share. Perhaps this is The Great Power's way of trying to ensure The Child will not bring about destruction."

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Connor. "You're saying she's dying because I don't love her anymore? Of course I love her! If I didn't love her I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have given up most of my life force to keep her alive, I wouldn't put up with my future being taken from me!" At his heated final words the Cheetah let out a whimper and Kira felt weakness overtake her.

"Woah!" she said, steadying herself.

"You ok?" Connor asked, reaching to steady her.

"Yeah, yeah I just felt weak all of a sudden." Dulcea's calculating look remained on Connor as she asked another question.

"What do you mean by your future being taken from you?"

"I just…I just mean that I didn't choose this. That this bond was forced on me. I didn't have a choice…I didn't want this." Again the Cheetah whimpered and Kira grabbed on to Connor for support.

"So Kira was forced on you. And you don't want her."

"That's not what I said." Connor defended.

"That's exactly what you said, at least as far as your Animal Spirit is concerned." Dulcea countered. "It is normal for humans to feel emotions of all sorts and feeling resentment and anger towards the situation is normal. But your Animal Spirit is not a human. It does not understand that these feelings do not mean you do not love her and so what it hears is that you did not choose to be her mate, you do not want to be her mate, and you do not love her. As far as your Animal Spirits are concerned Connor does not love Kira, so the Lion, who is inherently tied to Connor, does not love the Cheetah."

"And that _misunderstanding_ is _killing_ her?!" Connor breathed incredulously.

"Yes." Dulcea said simply. "An Animal Spirit will suffer if they lose the love of their mate, but due to the prophecy, The Great Power is taking that one step further. If you no longer love her, the bond fails and destruction will befall the universe. By bringing about her death, The Great Power attempts to ensure the universe's survival, for she cannot use her power to destroy it if she is dead."

"But you said The Great Power can't kill. Now you're saying its killing her?"

"I said The Great Power alone cannot kill. But it is not alone, it has the power of the prophecy and the power of every Ninjetti Warrior to ever live. You see, The Great Power is made up of the power of every Ninjetti to ever exist, dead or alive, and it is our sworn duty to protect the universe."

"And it's trying to fulfill its sworn duty by killing me if our bond fails." Kira finished. "In other words I can't live unless Connor loves me."

"I believe so, yes." Dulcea said sullenly.

"But I do love you!" He insisted, looking into her eyes and begging her to believe him. "We've gone through this, I love you, there is nothing more important to me then you."

"But your feelings have changed." She mumbled.

"No. No they haven't. You hear that?" he yelled to the Lion who had begun pacing when Connor became incensed. "You're wrong, I do love her! Resenting the situation doesn't mean I don't love her!" When the Lion merely looked at him his anger turned to sorrow and tears began to form as he sunk to the ground, pulling Kira into his arms. "I love you, I do want you, I _don't_ want you to die." He sobbed. "Yeah I was angry and feeling like I was trapped, and I know I've been a complete dick this week because of it…but that doesn't mean I don't love you." Kira tightened her arms around him as his guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen…don't die, please don't die…I'm sorry, I love you and I'm so sorry!" While his guilt flooded through their bond so did his love and it was enough to have the Cheetah raise its head. While Connor clung to Kira and she tried to assure him that everything would be alright, Dulcea watched the results of Connor's proclamation and emotional shift. The Lion stopped his pacing and raced over to the Cheetah. He began nuzzling her and purring before lying beside her and affectionately licking her head. It was the Lion's form of apology, and like her partner, the Cheetah craned her neck and licked him back, reassuring the Lion, as Kira was Connor, that it was alright. The change in both Kira and the Cheetah was apparent. As the Lion realized his mistake, the bond was once again filled with love and Kira's life force returned to her, their bond no longer failing in eyes of The Great Power. After awhile, Connor and Kira pulled apart and became aware of Kira's returned health. Smiling broadly, they turned towards their Animal Spirits, seeing the Lion wrapped protectively around the Cheetah.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere just yet." Kira murmured laying her head on Connor's shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief. Though she knew that as a Ranger she could die at any time, this was different, scarier, as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah, but this shouldn't have happened in the first place." Connor mumbled back, his own relief causing his heart to finally stop racing.

"You should have talked to me." She said. "You should have told me that's how you were feeling, not just let it fester. You're not the only one who feels that way."

"You didn't say anything either."

"I've had years to get used to the fact that my future isn't my own, that I have no choice in a lot of things. I also found out before you that I'd one day be bonded to someone and lose more of my freedom and I had mom and dad to help me through it. I know you don't have your parents, but you have me. I get that you might not want to talk to me about everything and that's fine, but you've got Ethan too. He might be weirded out but he's still your friend, he'll still help you."

"I know. He snapped me out of it today. Made me see that I could help you, keep you alive till we figured something out."

"Good. Trust him. And trust me. We're partners in this, Connor, don't shut me out." Connor nodded.

"I won't. Not anymore, not when I see the consequences." He was silent for a moment as he stared at the Lion, feeling a bit of resentment return, though not directed at their situation, but rather at his Animal Spirit. The Lion's misunderstanding had nearly cost him his mate. "This shouldn't have happened." He said again. "And I'm gonna make sure it never can again."

"How…?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"Dulcea you said our Animal Spirits are inherently tied to us right?"

"I did."

"Then there shouldn't be any misunderstandings between us. If they're tied to us, if they're a part of us, they should know us, know what we're feeling, what we're thinking. I get he's not human, but he's going to understand human emotions." Connor began to admit a red glow, as did the Lion, as Connor worked to bend his Spirit to his will. Although unsure if it was even possible, Kira was all for Connor's idea and lent her own power to his endeavour, and she and the Cheetah beginning to glow a pale yellow. Nothing else visible happened, the four beings merely stood staring at each other, glowing. Inside, however, a pressure was building in both their minds. Eventually it broke and they were filled with silence before they became aware of another presence in their minds, three other presences actually.

"_Connor…?"_ Kira thought, believing she recognized one of them.

"_Yeah?"_

"_We can communicate telepathically now."_ She said. _"This is going to take some getting used to."_

"_Yeah, doesn't look like we succeeded with our Animal Spirits though."_

"_Don't be so sure, human." _Another, deep baritone voice said. Kira and Connor looked to each other then to their Spirits who were both looking them in the eyes.

"_Y-you're my Lion Spirit, aren't you?" _

"_Yes."_

"_And the Cheetah?" _Kira asked.

"_I too am here."_ A female, younger sounding, voice said.

"_Ok, this is weird. Mom and dad can talk to each other, but not to their Spirits."_

"_Your parents never tried to establish a deeper connection with their Spirits." _The Cheetah responded.

"_Yeah well it wouldn't have been necessary if you weren't killing Kira."_ Connor accused the Lion.

"_No, this would not have been necessary if you had not wallowed in your bitterness."_

"_Oh would you stop it?"_ The Cheetah asked, batting at the Lion. _"As we now know it was a misunderstanding, let it go. And do stop trying to be intimidating, you're not very good at it."_

"_I can be intimidating…" _The Lion pouted, breaking the tension with his Connor like tendencies.

"_I shouldn't be surprised."_ Kira laughed. _"He is _your_ Spirit after all." _The Cheetah laughed along with Kira as she walked forward and came to a stop before her.

"_I am Nala."_ She introduced, to Kira's surprise.

"_Y-you have a name?"_

"_Yes. And it is Nala." _Kira turned to Connor with amusement in her eyes.

"_If your Spirit's name is Simba laughter will be what kills me this time."_ She said.

"_Simba?" _The Lion asked. _"What is Simba? Why is that name important?" _

"_They're characters from 'The Lion King.' "_ Said Connor.

"_The Lion King? I do not understand this reference."_ Said Nala.

"_Oh…well it's…it's not important."_ Said Kira.

"_If you say so."_ Nala responded with a shrug. While their minds were now connected, it apparently did not mean that all their knowledge was shared. They could communicate, and stop a repeat incident of Kira dying, but they'd actually have to explain things, not assume their Spirits just knew.

"_I do not have a name."_ Connor's Lion spoke up.

"_Why do you have a name and he doesn't?"_ Connor asked Nala.

"_We are, in essence, animals, but we are also a part of you. We share your most fundamental beliefs, your personality. Me having a name must mean something to Kira, while you are not too bothered with them."_

"_Ok then."_ Connor shrugged. After that their conversation ended and their Animal Spirits retreated back inside them. Connor and Kira turned to Dulcea who had stood silently off to the side and observed the exchange, although she could not hear their mental conversation.

"We established a connection." Kira explained. "Connor and I can now communicate telepathically, like mom and dad, but also with our Animal Spirits."

"You can speak with your Animal Spirits?" Dulcea asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I take it that's not normal." Said Connor.

"No. I have never before heard of someone speaking with their Animal Spirit. Communicating silently through feelings yes, but not actually speaking."

"Well, we're just weird I guess." Said Kira with a yawn. It was then that they became aware of how late it was. It was nightfall when they'd met up with Dulcea, then they'd walked here before everything else had happened.

"It is late." Said Dulcea. "We will sleep and speak more in the morning, before you return home." When she said the word home, Kira's eyes widened.

"We forgot to contact mom and dad!" She cried. "We were supposed to do that when we got here, then again when we found Dulcea, and then again just because."

"Dr. O's gonna kill me." Connor mumbled. "_Mrs. O_ is gonna kill me." That second thought certainly put more fear into both Connor and Kira and they both frantically reached for their communicators, Kira succeeding first. Needless to say Tommy and Kim were furious that they'd gone hours without a single word, and more importantly that they hadn't answered their communicators when Tommy and Kim had called; the two parents had feared the worst. Kira quickly explained that they hadn't heard their communicators as they'd been too busy saving her life, and guess what? They'd succeeded! Those words cooled Tommy and Kim's anger right down for they both couldn't find fault with that excuse, and were so relieved that their daughter was going to live that they were once again made incomprehensible by their tears, though this time from happiness. After a few more minutes they signed off saying they'd be home the next morning before they settled back against one of the stonewalls, Connor ensuring his mate was safely tucked in his arms, before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - I hope my explanation made sense. I re-wrote it like three times so, you'll decide if I chose the right one or not...**

**There were quite a few of your who guessed after Kira and Connor bonded that Connor's spirit would be the Lion and you were absolutely right. And yes Kira's spirit is the Cheetah...more on that to come.**

**Review please!**


	10. Truth and Consequences

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Truth and Consequences **

* * *

Kira and Connor awoke shortly after sunrise and found Dulcea already awake. She apologized for not having any food to give them, but she did not really need any. After over six million years it was The Great Power that kept her alive so she did not often need food and when she did she found it much easier to find some in her animal form.

"Your animal form?" Connor asked.

"Yes. It is an ability granted to those who reach a higher level with their Animal Spirits. As High Priestess I am one such person, the Ancient Warriors were as well."

"And my family?"

"It is, of course, possible, but in this day and age unlikely. In the past being Ninjetti was a way of life. Our Animal Spirits were not simply there for added power when needed, but were integral to our day-to-day lives."

"And us?" asked Connor. "We've already proven we're not normal."

"Indeed you have." Dulcea laughed. "And I cannot say for certain. As those of the prophecy your Animal Spirits are already stronger then any to have ever existed, it is very possible that you will find it far easier to attain an animal form then normal."

"Well, that's something to think about, but not just yet." Said Kira. "I think we should get used to _having_ Animal Spirits first."

"Agreed."

The three talked for a while longer, Dulcea telling them all about the Ninjetti and filling in holes for them where Kira's parents had forgotten or had just not known. When the sun had risen fully, Connor stood, pulling Kira up with him.

"We should be getting back." He said. "I don't want to give Dr. or Mrs. O any more reason to kill me then they're already gonna have."

"It wasn't your fault Connor."

"They nearly lost their daughter, who else are they going to blame? Not that I blame them for blaming me. I blame me too."

"Yeah, we'll work on that." Dulcea smiled at the exchange before leading them over to the spot over looking the jungle, the Monolith standing tall in the distance.

"To be in harmony with your Animal Spirits is to have the full force of the Ninjetti." She said, nearly repeating the words she'd said to Kira's parents and aunt and uncles years ago, the difference in being swapping out Sacred Animals for Animal Spirits. While this paraphrased statement was not generally true, as an Animal Spirit alone did not mean having the full backing of The Great Power, it did for these two. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. The strength is inside you. Trust in your Animal Spirits and The Great Power will guide you." Knowing she was saying goodbye, the two smiled and nodded their thanks for all her help. "May your Animal Spirits watch over you." She said her final farewell, and like the time before, power shimmered around her and Dulcea disappeared, leaving behind a small white owl who hooted softly before taking off.

"I hope she'll be ok." Kira murmured.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's stuck here all alone. It must be a lonely existence."

"Probably. But it's been six million years, if she hasn't cracked yet I doubt she will."

"You got a point there."

"I do use my brain occasionally." Kira let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Let's go home."

**-C/K-**

Tommy and Kim's house was still filled to capacity as no one was going home until Kira and Connor returned, not even Ashley and Andros, who given the circumstances, had gotten Ashley's parents to look after the twins for the night. Although they all knew that Kira was alive and wasn't dying anymore, breakfast was a subdued affair, for their worry hadn't really abated yet and wouldn't until the two returned. Alpha had promised to keep a look out for their energy signatures approaching Earth so when the robot teleported into the kitchen every head snapped expectantly in his direction.

"They are nearing Earth." He said to everyone's relief. "They should be here within a few seconds." Sure enough, by the time Alpha was finished speaking, red and yellow beams of teleportation appeared in the back yard. Everyone scrambled outside to greet them, pausing only when they noticed that it was Ninjetti Warriors the teleportation had dissipated to reveal. Although garbed in robes of an identical design to the others, the colour scheme was different. Where the Originals were covered entirely in their Ranger colour, these two had a mix. Both their undersuits and over tunics were in their Ranger colour, the golden crest in the middle glistening in the sunlight. Their boots, gauntlets, sash and headband, however, were in the other's Ranger colour, giving them both a mix of yellow and red; the significance of them wearing the other's colour not lost on anyone. The two removed their hoods and face masks and Kira smiled seeing most of her family standing there. When she smiled it opened the floodgates and Tommy and Kim led the charge towards her. Connor backed away as all of Kira's many aunts and uncles manoeuvred around Tommy and Kim, for they had yet to let go of their daughter, to give their niece their own hugs. Once they were finished, and Tommy and Kim's crying had yet again subsided they turned to Connor.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her." Tommy said to his student. Connor smiled tightly. He wasn't sure why Tommy assumed he was the one who'd saved her, and he knew that when he learned the truth he would be lucky to escape the house alive.

"So what…what was it?" Kim asked, wiping away her last tears as all began the trek back into the house. "Why were you dying?"

"It was a misunderstanding with The Great Power." She answered, receiving weird looks from nearly everyone there. "We all know I'm gonna either save or destroy the universe and that it's entirely dependant on whether our bond succeeds. Well, it appears that there's a measure in place to try and ensure that I don't destroy anything. If The Great Power deems our bond to be failing it's going to try and kill me, cause I can't destroy anything if I'm dead. Basically, I can't live without Connor's love…as cheesy as that sounds."

"So this can happen again?" Tommy asked frantically.

"No. That's why we had to release our Animal Spirits so they could…talk to The Great Power, tell it it was mistaken. We also formed a link with each other and our Animals Spirits. We can now communicate telepathically, both with each other, and with our Spirits. They'll tell us if The Great Power ever thinks our bond's failing, and we'll tell them The Great Power's crazy; put a stop to it before I even start to feel weak." Every word Kira spoke was true, she did not lie to her parents, and she gave them all the important details, at least the important ones as far as she was concerned. Then, to stop them from asking _why_ The Great Power thought their bond was failing, she initiated a time tested technique often employed by Tommy: changing the subject.

"I'm the Cheetah." She gushed, allowing excitement to show as she essentially de-aged herself to show the kid in her; there was never a better way to get her parents' minds off something unpleasant then to act her age. "That's my Animal Spirit, see?" she pointed to the crest on her Ninjetti robes. "It's so cool, cheetahs are awesome, they're the fasted mammal on the planet! And they're smart and strong, and my Cheetah Spirit is the smartest and strongest! And she's a cub still cause I'm not fully grown so we'll grow together. Her name's Nala, like from Disney's The Lion King, and she knows how to handle Connor's Lion Spirit, who's not named Simba, he doesn't have a name, we're not exactly sure why, but…" Kira's exuberance had the desired effect. Seeing her so happy, speaking a mile a minute like a kid telling their parents about their bestest day ever, had smiles on every face there, save for one. Connor wasn't sure how he felt about lying about how he was responsible for The Great Power thinking their bond was failing. As they walked he felt Kira's hand slip into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, at the same time as her mental reassurance that it wasn't his fault. It really had been a misunderstanding, he had not done anything on purpose or knowingly, and so there was no reason to bring it up and make a big deal out of it. Although still not entirely convinced, Connor conceded to her wishes and let a smile slip onto his face as he joined in the conversation.

**-C/K-**

Things greatly calmed down over the next few weeks, though after Kira's near death, everything seemed calm in comparison. The White Ranger continued to be a pain in the ass but they were accepting of this fact and did the best they could to bring him back to the side of good. Only it wasn't that easy. The White Ranger wasn't exactly working with Mesogog, but both did all they could to stop the Rangers turning him good again, meaning that their battle continued just as hard as ever. After Connor's discovery of a power up called Super Dino Mode, the other Rangers had also found their power up, always in a moment of desperation when it was most needed. Kira was the last one to get her Super Dino Mode, and it happened in a manner no one saw coming, though most should have expected. The Rangers were gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace after school, Connor taking great pride in being able to help Kira with her homework, and Ethan taking great delight in mocking him about the fact that fifth grade homework seemed more at his level. Neither Tommy nor Kim were present, Randall having made Tommy supervise detention again, which for once Connor and Ethan weren't a part of, and Kim helping some of the gymnasts she coached get in some extra practice before their competition. Although she'd given up on herself becoming a professional gymnast to focus on her family instead, Kim's love of gymnastics had not diminished and she really enjoyed teaching it. Reefside boasted one gym, granted it was a large one as it contained all possible facilities and serviced everyone in the city and surrounding area, and Kim got a job running their gymnastics department. Officially Hayley was babysitting while Kim and Tommy were out. No one wanted to bring even more attention to the fact that Connor always 'babysat,' but it was apparently a futile attempt as he still practically ignored everyone else.

"Ok, the answer is…3/8…?" Kira half guessed. Her class had started fractions with uncommon denominators and Kira had decided pretty quickly that this kind of math was stupid and a waste of time.

"Is that a guess?" Connor asked.

"N-no."

"That was totally a guess! But you're right."

"Yes!" Kira cried, throwing her pencil down on the table, having finally finished the worksheet. "No more fractions!"

"Until your next math class." Connor imputed earning himself a glare. "I'm just saying, finishing one worksheet doesn't mean you're done with fractions."

"You really want to get smacked don't you?" Kira growled.

"Apparently." Ethan muttered not turning away from his computer game. Connor merely rolled his eyes and grabbed their glasses from the table.

"I'll go get us more smoothies." He said. Turning around, he ran right into Trent who had been carrying a tray of drinks.

"Oh, I'm sorry man!" Connor cried, reaching down to help Trent up.

"It's ok. I'm alright, no harm." Said Trent, accepting Connor's help.

"Too bad the same can't be said for the drinks…" The tray Trent had been holding had fallen with him, the plastic cups came out fine, but the drinks within were now all over the floor.

"Yeah, or my shirt." Trent muttered with disgust at the mix of smoothies covering him.

"Sorry about that." Connor said again.

"It's ok." Said Trent waving Connor off as he began to remove his smoothie soaked outer shirt. As he did, his long sleeves pulled back to reveal a familiar bracelet. Kira was the first to see it, having been watching the altercation from the side, and her gasp immediately alerted Connor who saw through her eyes the White Dino Gem mounted on a bracelet on Trent's wrist. Connor's own eyes shot down to see it for himself before they shot back up to Trent who was eyeing the Red Ranger. Within seconds, Trent knew his cover was blown and he attacked Connor, knocking him backwards. Ethan jumped up and came to his friend's aid while Kira went to Hayley and the two herded people outside, with various excuses of teenage angst and a promise that they could come back in soon to get their stuff. Hayley joined her patrons outside, preparing to answer questions while Kira joined the other Rangers.

"You?" Connor gasped as he got to his feet. "You're the White Ranger?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Trent sneered. "You're not the only ones with power."

"Trent." Kira started stepping forward only to be stopped by Connor who wouldn't let her out of arms reach. Mentally Kira assured him she wasn't going to get too close, merely wanting to get a good look at his face and eyes as she offered their help so that she could relay his reaction to her parents who would then have a good idea of how strong the evil's hold on Trent was. "Trent we can help you. Fight the evil Trent, and let us help you." Trent's eyes flashed, the one and only sign Kira knew signified evil, but other then that he gave no outward sign that her words had had any impact on him.

"You will be destroyed, Power Rangers." He said. "Make no mistake, you are my enemies, and I will destroy you, one by one." He trailed off as his eyes rested on Kira for a moment too long, causing Connor to growl.

"_He plans to start with me."_ Kira said through their bond. _"He thinks I'm the weak link and will be easily destroyed. Then, given one of the other Rangers is my father, and your obvious attachment to me, he thinks the rest of you will fall quickly." _

"_He's wrong" _Connor said back, and Kira nodded.

"You have been warned." Trent said as farewell before he disappeared into an Invisi-portal. The three stood there for a moment before snapping out of it and realizing they needed to come up with a game plan.

"We should contact Dr. O." Ethan said, to which Connor and Kira readily agreed.

"Dr. O come in."

"Go ahead Ethan." Came Tommy's voice a few seconds later.

"We need to meet. We know who the White Ranger is."

"Who is it?" Tommy's voice gained an edge to it. "What happened?"

"It's Trent." Said Ethan. "He's the White Ranger."

**-C/K-**

That evening everyone gathered in the Dino Lab, Tommy cursing himself for not having figured out it was Trent before now.

"It's always someone we know." He grumbled. "Someone who's friendly but you can never say you actually know…"

"What's he grumbling about?" Connor asked.

"Not having recognized that Trent was the White Ranger." Kira answered, catching Connor, who'd been focusing on the food in front of him, up.

"But why would he…oh." He said when he actually listened to what his teacher was saying.

"Ok, enough beating yourself up Tommy." Said Kim. "Now we gotta figure out what we're gonna do about it."

"There's gotta be a trigger of some kind." Tommy said. "Like with Rita's Sword of Darkness. The Gems aren't naturally evil. I don't know if they can be turned evil, they weren't created by pure positive energy so its possible, but Mesogog would have had to make the White Dino Gem evil somehow, or if not the Gem then Trent, which means there's a way to turn him back. We just gotta find it." Which was easier said then done, especially as Trent did not even make an appearance for a few days. When he did, he followed the strategy Kira had said he would and targeted her. This did not sit well with any of the Rangers, Tommy and Connor especially, but Kira proved she wasn't a weak link like Trent thought, and earned her Super Dino Mode in the process. With all four Rangers powered up, the tide turned. Trent found himself surrounded as the Rangers took in every inch of him, sending the data to Hayley who was looking for what had turned him evil.

"Got it!" She cried after a few minutes. "There's evil surrounding his Dino Gem. Looks like they can be turned evil."

"So how do we bring him back?" asked Ethan.

"You need to separate the Gem from him. Whatever spell or power Mesogog used, it can't survive without a life force to feed off of."

"That's it? We just take the Gem away, and the evil leaves Trent and the Gem all on its own?"

"That's the idea."

"We're gonna have to get him to de-morph, then get the bracelet off him." Said Tommy.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Snarled Connor as he dodged yet another blow. "I don't see him saying yes just cause we asked nicely."

"We could wait till the battle's over then follow him." Kira suggested.

"We've spent days trying to locate him with no success." Tommy said, shooting down that idea. "I hate to have to say it, but we're gonna have to force it. We gotta damage his Ranger powers enough to that he can't sustain them."

"And we do that by…?" Ethan asked.

"Hitting him hard, unfortunately."

"Right, then let's do it." Said Connor who was tired of being on the defense. All of them having Super Dino Mode or not, the White Ranger was still powerful. "Z-Rex Blaster!" Tommy didn't add in his Brachio Staff, deciding instead to keep Trent busy as they powered up the blaster. When they were ready, Tommy hit Trent with a Wind Strike mere seconds before they fired the Z-Rex Blaster. Both attacks hit him dead on, the second causing the necessary damage to force Trent to de-morph. He also fell unconscious, which made it easy to remove the bracelet from around his wrist. Tommy could feel the evil that radiated off the Gem, and also as it tried to latch on to him, having now been removed from it's host. Dropping the bracelet, Tommy took a step back. After a few minutes, a cry was heard from the Gem and a black mist rose from it, the visible signs of evil leaving it.

"Well that's that." Said Tommy as he picked up the Gem once more, this time feeling nothing off with it.

"Now what?" Connor asked. "What do we do with him?"

"Now we-" Tommy was cut off as sirens were heard and two cop cars led an ambulance and a fire truck towards them.

"Damn." Tommy muttered. He hadn't realized it had been that long since the battle had ended, but it had been long enough for emergency workers to arrive, as they always did after a battle, to ensure no one was hurt and to put out any fires caused by the frequent explosions that followed the Rangers around. Usually, the Rangers were long gone by the time they arrived, their absence signifying that the battle was truly over, so it was with hesitation that the cops approached, hands on their guns, incase things weren't as over as they had thought.

"Don't bother." Said Tommy, taking point as he was the only one to have dealt with cops while in the suit. "Guns won't have any effect on us, or the monsters we fight."

"The battle's over?" One of the two in the front asked, these two clearly being the leaders of the four.

"Yes."

"Someone's hurt!" The second cried, pointing to Trent who was lying on the ground behind the Rangers who protected his identity.

"He's fine." Tommy said stepping forward as the others moved in tighter to cover Trent.

"He's unconscious." The cop insisted.

"He's the White Ranger." Tommy confessed. "And I assure you he is not injured. It was just a power influx." Which was technically true.

"The White Ranger? The one that's been attacking the city?" asked the first cop. Tommy sighed; this was the main reason the Rangers never stuck around. Cops asked too many questions, 99% of which they couldn't answer, and in cases like this they wanted to make arrests.

"Yes, that one." Tommy said with an eye roll no one could see but the other Rangers knew was there. "But he's no longer a threat."

"But he-"

"I said he's _no longer_ a threat. He was evil, but we've reversed the spell over him, and I promise the next time the White Ranger shows up he'll be helping to protect the city." Leaving it at that, Tommy turned around, sent their Raptor Cycles and his ATV back to the Dino Lab, before he and the others teleported out. With a command centre that was so easily accessible, at least easily accessible compared to the one Tommy and Kim had had that was miles out of town and on the top of a cliff, they often didn't teleport, but in a case like this it was better to just get Trent out of there. They arrived in the Dino Lab and Tommy placed Trent on one of the pull-out med beds they had which Kim had prepared.

"He'll be fine." Tommy said to his wife as she ensured Kira was safe.

"Good." She answered, kissing her daughter once more before turning away and heading back upstairs, mumbling something about having food ready for when Trent woke up. Tommy looked after her with worried eyes, Kim hadn't been herself since shortly after Kira and Connor had returned from Phaedos and he wasn't sure why. He hadn't received any specifics through their bond, and he knew he must be feeling only a fraction of the frustration that she'd felt when he had hid things from her. A part of him thought she was trying to teach him a lesson as she let enough through the bond for him to know something was wrong when he knew she could hide it all if she wanted. That thought though went out the window quickly for when Kim was trying to teach him a lesson she wasn't subtle about it. She'd never quietly do something like this over the course of a few weeks, but rather over the course of a day, and she'd make it incredibly obvious. So, with a nod to his daughter, friend and students, and a promise to be back to check on Trent soon, he left to follow Kim, determined to discover what has been bothering her. He found her in the kitchen preparing lunch and took the knife out of her hands, placing it on the counter, before leading her outside towards the stream; Kira wasn't the only one who enjoyed that spot.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked plainly once they were far out of earshot and eyesight of the house. "And don't say nothing, I know something's wrong. I just don't know what." Kim opened her mouth to speak but Tommy interrupted her wanting to ensure she had no easy escape from telling him the truth. "_And_ don't try to play it off as teaching me a lesson for not telling you things, cause we both know you're not that subtle."

"I'm pregnant." Speaking of not subtle, Tommy froze at her words. He'd heard her, they both knew that, but like the first time she'd said those words to him they had so not been what he was expecting. They'd never discussed having a second child, both firmly believing that with Kira being who she was, and the constant danger they and their daughter always seemed to be in, that bringing another child into it wasn't a good idea. However, unlike the dread and terror his sixteen-year-old self had felt when he'd heard those two words, a newly turned twenty-seven-year-old Tommy found the prospect of another child to be just as terrifying, but by no means did it fill him with dread, in fact just the opposite. As his brain processed it all, a smile broke out on his face and it wasn't long before he had Kim in his arms and was spinning her around, laughing with joy. When he put her back on her feet, Tommy knelt before her and placed a hand on her stomach, looking up at her with joy-filled eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked unnecessarily, for when she'd told him there was no reason to hide anything from him any longer and so the bond had opened up and he could clearly see Dana's confirmation during one of the times Kim was supposed to have been coaching her students. But along with this confirmation also came her reasons for not telling him immediately, which was basically exactly the reason they'd never discussed having more kids.

"I'm scared." She admitted, knowing he could see it.

"Hey," He said standing back up and looking her in the eyes. "We did alright with Kira, and being Rangers was new to us at the time. We can do it again."

"I know we can do it, I'm not questioning our ability to be parents for a second time. It's just that the first time we were at war, like we are now, our child was practically born with a target painted on her head, which this child will be as well, not to mention our first child _still _has a target on her head, and then, to top it all off, we became a part of an ancient prophecy that saw our child's future taken from her and the fate of the _entire universe_ placed on her shoulders. What if that happens again? What if-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Remember what I said last time? There's too many 'what ifs' in life, and if we, _especially_ we, start in on them it will consume us, cause we'd just have no time for anything else, there are just too many 'what ifs.' I also believe I said that if our enemies saw a target on our baby's head it would only serve to bring about their destruction even faster." He cupped her face and gently kissed her before continuing. "Both statements still hold true. We can't live our life in 'what ifs' and I swear to you that Tommy, not just Tom, will be out for blood if Mesogog tries anything. I may even give Tom his body back so he can help me instead of us fighting for control." Kim let out a humourless laugh, but even a joking assurance like that was helping to calm her nerves. "As to Kira being a part of a prophecy…we can't know if anything like that will happen again. But if it does I think we can rule out the Ninjetti cause Dulcea's made it very clear that the prophecy is it. There's not another one, and there's no mention of a second child of the Winged Lord and Lady. So let's be optimistic that this child is just ours, and we won't have to share it with a greater power."

"I'd like that. I'd like to have some hope that this will be ok." Kim mumbled. "Cause I want this child. I was both so happy and so terrified when I found out. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…needed time to figure it out for myself. Though I guess in the end I needed your help for that."

"Well, only half of your mind would be able to figure it out without me, cause I'm the other half of you." This attempt at a joke fell short and merely earned an eye roll. But, she did lean up for a kiss, so he considered it a success anyways.

"So everything's ok? You're healthy? The baby's healthy? Dana gave you the all clear?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, she did. She also gave us Lightspeed's insurance so we can see an actual OB/GYN, and not travel to Mariner Bay every time I need a check up." Long before Lightspeed had come into the picture, Tommy and Kim had proven that a Ranger pregnancy was like any other pregnancy, or at least close enough that if there were anomalies, they were small enough that a regular doctor couldn't see them. So, unlike with any injuries or other medical problems where The Power within them obviously played a part in their healing, Dana was not needed to keep their identities secret, which meant that for the first time since Kim was pregnant with Kira, they actually needed medical insurance, for there was no way they'd be able to cover all the doctors' and hospital bills otherwise; luckily, Lightspeed had them covered.

"We'll make an appointment. I want to see our baby." He said with a smile as they began the trek back to the house. "And we should tell Kira."

"No not yet. I don't want to tell anyone yet. Let's wait until I'm twelve weeks, most people do."

"We didn't wait last time."

"We didn't really have a choice last time. Trini was the one who realized I was pregnant, we were both still teenagers, and I was an active Ranger. None of which is true this time."

"Alright. If that's what you want, we'll wait. Christmas isn't too far away anyways. The whole family will be together then, we can tell them all at once. Actually, it'll save us a lot of time. But we should still tell Kira before then."

"We will. Just let's you and I get used to the idea of another child before we decide to get our first child used to the idea." She said as they entered the house, being greeted by raucous laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Came Connor's voice from the living room. With curious expressions, Tommy and Kim entered the living room to see all four of the other Dino Rangers. Trent had apparently woken up and been dragged upstairs and sat in a chair where he remained a silent observer as Ethan and Kira rolled with laughter to The Lion King, which played on the TV.

"I don't remember The Lion King being this funny." Tommy commented to the room in general. The group looked up at him and Kira smirked from her end of the couch she shared with Connor while the man in question groaned.

"You remember how I told you my Cheetah Spirit was named Nala, but Connor's Lion wasn't named Simba, and actually didn't have a name at all?"

"It's now named Simba." Ethan supplied, unable to help himself.

"Because you're watching The Lion King." Tommy stated a little hesitantly, believing he understood what they were getting at.

"Yep. When we found out my Cheetah's name I made a comment about how I'd laugh if Connor's Lion was named Simba. At the time our Animal Spirits didn't get the reference, but they do now, since we're watching The Lion King, and Connor's Lion has chosen to be called Simba."

"And they find this incredibly hilarious." Connor deadpanned.

"It is!" Kira insisted. "It's so you, Connor. Taking on a name based solely on a Disney movie, and the enthusiasm he did it with, is so like you."

"There was no enthusiasm…"

" 'Oh, oh I get it now! That's my name, I choose Simba! Nala and Simba, I get it now! I'm Simba!' " Kira mocked the words the Lion had spoken, though not cruelly, sending both her and Ethan into fits of laughter once more. Tommy and Kim allowed themselves a small chuckle before they took Trent from the room, planning to explain things as they made dinner. If his confused expression was anything to go by, he had a lot of questions, and getting through it all would take some time. But, with him now on the side of good, spending a few hours explaining the craziness that was their, and now his, lives, seemed like a small price to pay.

* * *

**A/N - Tommy and Kim having a second child is dedicated to mae-E who planted the idea in my head. I really hadn't planned on them having another child, not at all, but I got asked if they would and from that point on every version of this story had them having another kid, so congratulations mae-E your one simple question wore me down and I had to re-plan the rest of this story! lol. Not that I actually mind cause I like this version better. =)**

**Yes Connor's Lion is named Simba. It made me laugh. On another note, this story is progressing nicely, I've actually just today finished writing the Dino Thunder arch of the story, which will end in chapter 15! Just thought you guys might like to know. ;)**

**Review please!**


	11. Triassic Triumph

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Triassic Triumph**

* * *

It took some time for Trent to acclimatize himself to both being on a team and also on the side of good. Like with other Rangers who had been brainwashed, he had gone through his time being evil in sort of a haze, entirely aware of what was going on, but not 100% in control of his actions for it was the evil the made him do things he normally would never do. As such he had to truly get used to his powers as every time he'd morphed previously it had been the evil that forced him to morph. He also had the standard Ranger guilt of having caused the destruction he did, but also the added brain overload of information that came with being a part of this particular team. Like with Ethan, Trent would become an integral part of the Dino Rangers, even though the White Ranger was not as involved as his red counterpart, and so they hadn't kept anything from him, telling him the same truth they'd told Ethan. Seeing a guy his own age so close to a kid was a shock to his system, one that was arguably bigger then anything else he'd had to face, but he saw pretty quickly that their relationship was merely that of close friends and purely platonic and after a few weeks he got used to it. With Trent on their side, and one of his warriors gone, Mesogog had run into a Ranger shaped barrier that he'd have to carefully discover a way to break. His attacks for the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, where the Rangers separated to spend time with their respective families, and also the weeks leading up to Christmas, were largely an attempt at keeping the Rangers busy and worn out; there was no big plan of attack that could destroy the city and gain him his ultimate goal, he had yet to figure out a way around all five Rangers.

"Christmas break!" Connor cried in jubilation as Kira climbed in the car as he, Trent and Ethan picked her up from school after their final day of classes for the year 2004.

"And practically no homework for the holidays!" She added just as happily.

"Lucky fifth grader." Muttered Trent. "Some of us have midterms coming up along with college applications."

"Don't hate me just cause I'm younger then you." Kira scolded, though it had no heat to it.

"So what is everyone doing for the break?" Ethan asked.

"The usual family stuff." Connor responded.

"No clue." Said Trent. "Dad usually puts some big Christmas day together just for the two of us but he's been acting weird lately, so I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm just doing the family thing too." Said Ethan. "What about you Kira?"

"Same. There's always a big party for the family at the Youth Centre in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" Connor asked, realization dawning on him, and subsequently Kira. "How long will you be there?"

"All break…" Kira said despondently. Although their bond no longer required them to be in such close contact, or for any real length of time, there hadn't been a single day since the bond formed that they hadn't seen each other for at least a couple hours and the prospect of an entire two weeks apart appealed to neither of them.

"You could come up for the party." Kira suggested. "All of you. It's for the Ranger family, which you are now a part of. Everyone you and Ethan met back in September will be there, along with the other family members that know our identities, and it'll give Trent a chance to meet everyone."

'_And mean we'd only have to go one week at a time, not two.'_ She added in their mutual head.

"I should be able to get away for a day or two." Said Ethan.

"Me too." Said Trent.

"Good. Then lets run it by mom and dad." Tommy and Kim quickly agreed to this plan, having wondered how Kira and Connor would handle two weeks a part. Though Kira and Connor knew they'd be uncomfortable all week until they saw each other again, this plan reassured them all, and ensured that those family members who knew nothing of the bond, like the Rangers' parents, would stay ignorant of it. The following day Tommy, Kim and Kira packed up and drove the three hours to Angel Grove, arriving at Kim's mother and step-father's house where they'd be spending the first part of their break.

"Grandma, grandpa!" Kira cried, jumping out of the car and rushing to two of her grandparents. She hadn't seen them since the summer, having spent Thanksgiving with Andrew's side of the family. Caroline and Pierre pulled their granddaughter into a group hug making the usual grandparent proclamations of how big she'd grown and how beautiful she was. They then made their way inside with Tommy and Kim trailing after them carrying the luggage. That evening, the Harts, DeLamperts, and Olivers, along with Tommy's brother David, all gathered at Bulkmeiers for dinner, none of them wanting to cook and their connections getting them a private dining room at what had become one of Angel Grove's most well known hotels. This suited Tommy and Kim just fine for there were two pieces of news they wished to share, one of them on a sensitive subject.

"Hey guys," Tommy called out after everyone had finished their main meal and waited on dessert. "Kim and I have some stuff to tell you." Gaining their undivided attention, Tommy knew there was no turning back; not from the imparting the news, and not from the expected tongue lashing that would follow.

"Ok, first off, for those of you who didn't figure it out by the news reports and my new sudden love of the colour black…I'm a Power Ranger again." Out of the five parents and one brother only David had known, for over the years he and Tommy had sparred together a lot and so he had gotten to know Tommy's fighting style well. Although the parents had not known, it did not come as a shock to them, the newest team of Rangers were from Reefside after all, and so there were a few murmurs of 'be careful' but other then that, this was not really news to them.

"Also…there's one more of us who's a Ranger…" Everyone's head turned to Kim who merely shook her head. It took a moment for the implication to sink in, before they turned their now truly shocked expressions on their niece and granddaughter.

"I'm the Yellow Dino Ranger." The ten-year-old answered, holding up her bracelet and activating her Morpher. While her father becoming a Ranger again wasn't news, Kira becoming one did shock them, especially as they knew how protective Kim and Tommy were of their daughter. After Justin it wasn't such a surprise that a child was a Ranger, but the fact that it was their granddaughter, and a person they'd all fully believed their children to never allow closer to the danger then absolutely necessary, was a complete shock to them.

"You made my niece a Power Ranger?!" David hissed as he grabbed her to him in a protective hug. This opened the floodgates for all the others to voice their protests.

"They didn't _make _me a Power Ranger." Kira said loudly over their raised voices. "The Power chose me. This," She flicked her wrist again, deactivating her Morpher and bringing back her bracelet. "Is my Dino Gem. They bond with your DNA, and not just anyone's DNA, but one specific person. This Dino Gem was meant for me, and since the Ranger powers are geared towards them, only I can be the Yellow Ranger." This didn't do anything to alleviate their fears, but they knew that, just like her parents, Kira was stubborn and if she'd decided on this, there was no way she wasn't going to do it.  
"Besides, given who my parents are is it really any surprise? Finally becoming a Ranger is really just an inevitable formality." Once again this was not reassuring, but it stopped their parents and David long enough to re-direct their attention.

"And the final piece of news: I'm pregnant." Kim said quickly, earning more stunned silence, but this time not in a bad way…at least they hoped not. Kira smiled at her family's shocked expressions. Her parents had told her earlier that week that she was going to have a baby brother or sister and to say that Kira was excited would be an understatement. She was, naturally, worried about bringing a baby into their insane, evil being filled lives, but they had, after all, raised her in that environment and this time the new baby would have a big sister who was the most powerful person in the universe; people would mess with her baby brother or sister at their own peril. The news of another grandchild had Tommy and Kim's parents taking a complete 180, their attention fully diverted, which is exactly what Kim and Tommy had hoped for. Like with Tommy, the five parents were brought back to the first time their children had told them they were expecting, and were thankfully unable to find any of the same emotions that had filled them in that moment eleven years ago. Tommy and Kim weren't teenagers, they had jobs, a house, had raised a beautiful daughter, so apart from the obvious of them being Power Rangers, there was absolutely no reason for them not to be immediately happy about this second grandchild. Congratulations were given all around and Vivian entered nurse mode, asking Kim question after question. The tiny brunette answered them as best she could, informing her mother-in-law that they had the best OB/GYN in the area thanks to Dana, who while not needed as the doctor in this case, was still going to ensure that Kim got the best care possible, just as she'd done for Ashley three years ago, and Trini a few months ago. The rest of dinner passed by quickly and pleasantly and it wasn't long before Tommy, Kim and Kira were saying goodbye to the others who headed home while the three remained, awaiting the final group of people they wanted to impart their news to before everyone collectively found out at the Christmas party. This group consisted of the other Original Rangers, Kat, Angela, Bulk, Skull, Ernie and Alpha. All of them arrived within moments of each other, Alpha being the last to teleport in upon receiving the all clear from Tommy.

"Ok, so everyone's going to find out at the Christmas party this weekend, but we wanted to tell you first." Said Kim with a smile. "I'm pregnant." Trini, who had just entered her fourth month of pregnancy, squealed in delight before pulling her best friend into a bear hug, which all the Originals called her death grip hugs after Trini's Bear Spirit had been released.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Our children will be born within a month of each other! They can grow up together like you and Jason, it'll be awesome!" Once Trini's hold on Kim had switched over to Tommy, Jason was the next to hug her.

"Congratulations Ptera."

"Thanks Rex." Congratulations all around were given before conversation about the upcoming births of two more Ranger babies began.

"So Monkey, how do you feel about a baby brother or sister?" Skull asked.

"It's great! I'm really happy." She said sincerely, not feeling anything else but happiness at the news of her mother's pregnancy, even after having had her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles attention all to herself for ten years. "And who knows, maybe with a new baby they'll let up on me a bit, not keep such a close eye on me."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Said Tommy from his spot conversing with Billy and Kat. "You're our daughter, doesn't matter how old or powerful you get, we'll always be keeping tabs on you." Kira groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically, but was truthfully pleased. Even though she wasn't concerned about her parents forgetting about her and focusing only on the new baby, it was still nice to hear it.

"And I shall assist from the Command Centre." Alpha imputed, earning a laugh and hug from Kira; that was Alpha's way of saying he'd always be looking out for her too.

"How far along are you?" Angela asked Kim. Angela had been welcomed wholeheartedly into their group, and as Zack's wife, was welcomed even into the more inner circle that consisted of everyone here. While they, along with the other Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers were all family, there was still an unavoidable barrier between them. It wasn't one of their own making, but one brought on by their shared experiences and the longevity of friendship. It was the kind of barrier that existed even within the Original Rangers. Kim and Jason had literally shared a crib and grown up together, their sibling bond was something none of the others could relate to, and so even though they were all the best of friends, there was still that barrier that had Jason knowing Kim better then anyone, Tommy notwithstanding. While Angela, Bulk, Skull, Kat and Ernie were not a part of the Original Rangers, three of them had been around in some capacity since the very beginning, that friendship growing until it was pretty much cemented by the time Kira had been born, and Kat had then been brought into their group next thanks to Rita and Zedd. Angela had been a part of their lives for as long as they could remember, but until recent years, only as a classmate. Once she and Zack got together things had changed and she'd been welcomed at these sort of gatherings, which to anyone else in their family, was clearly something termed an 'Originals gathering', Bulk, Skull, Ernie and Kat automatically being tacked on to that, all of them having been around since the time of the Originals and it was a testament to how much they all liked Angela that she did not feel out of place at these gatherings.

"Just over twelve weeks." Kim answered with a smile; she'd ended up getting pregnant barely a month after Trini, right around the time her daughter was becoming a Power Ranger; though she swore it was just before Kira had gotten her Morpher for in her anger over Tommy keeping things from her, he hadn't gotten close to touching his wife for a few weeks afterwards. "I'm due in mid June."

"We're so happy for you." Said Kat with a bright smile.

"You two are next." Tommy and Jason both said to Zack and Billy with a smirk. The colour drained from both their faces at the thought of their wives being pregnant and having kids of their own, but ultimately neither thought the idea was a bad one, just scary.

"No, Billy and I are waiting." Said Kat. "We're only twenty-six and we're both very busy with The Royal Ballet and Oxford. I don't think either of us are quite ready to give that up for kids, and we both know we would." Billy smiled in complete agreement. Their schedules were incredibly busy, not allowing time for raising children, and both knew they wanted to be in their children's lives 100% when they finally did have kids, so they knew it would have to wait until they were ready for that next chapter in their lives.

"And Zack's just not ready for kids." Said Angela with her own smirk.

"And you are?!" Zack countered.

"Maybe." Angela loved playing with Zack, especially as they had discussed children before and knew where both stood on the subject: they wanted them, but like Billy and Kat, not quite yet.

"What about you two?" He then shot to Bulk and Skull. The two both had mysterious girlfriends whom none of them had met. They assumed it was because it was still new and the two weren't sure about introducing them to the large overwhelming extended family; not to mention that with Bulk and Skull in the know about the Rangers identities, things were pretty open around them, and their secret might be revealed at the wrong time. The Rangers knew they'd eventually meet the mysterious girlfriends when Bulk and Skull were ready.

"Ok, one more thing before we head out." Said Tommy, once a lull in the conversation had formed. "Billy, Zack, we told you ten years ago that you were the godfathers to our next child." The two looked shocked for a moment, having forgotten that promise, but the shock wore off quickly as the memory returned.

"I'd be honoured." Said Billy with a smile.

"We both would."

"Good." Said Kim. "There's not gonna be an official godmother, but Kat, Angela, we fully expect you to keep these two in check."

"Well, Angela keep Zack in check." Tommy amended, knowing Billy wouldn't need a handler.

"I'm hurt." Zack said dramatically with a hand held to his heart.

"Boy, this is why you need to be kept on a leash." Growled Angela playfully. "I'd hate to think what havoc you'd cause otherwise. That poor child would never recover."

**-C/K-**

The week went by both quickly and slowly, depending on whom you asked; the majority of people would say quickly, though Kira most certainly would not. She'd gotten weaker and more agitated as the week wore on so by the time Saturday rolled around, the day Connor, Trent and Ethan were to arrive, she was about ready to latch onto her mate and never let go. The feeling was mutual for Connor, the week of separation had not been good to him either, and so knowing this, Tommy and Kim had arranged for their reunion to take place at the Command Centre not wanting to draw the attention of their parents. As per Tommy's instructions, the boys had gone to Bulkmeiers, where they were staying for free for the two days they were in Angel Grove, before contacting Tommy to be teleported to the Command Centre from the privacy of their hotel room. Connor's teleportation beam had not even dissipated yet when Kira rushed into his arms, the two obviously breathing easier now that they were back together.

"Is that normal?" Trent asked, used to the notion that Connor and Kira were bonded, but not having really seen too much evidence of it, so seeing how tightly they held each other and how relaxed Connor had become when the entire drive here he'd been completely on edge, was surprising to him.

"We're not sure." Kim admitted. "Tommy and I don't like it when we're apart, we never have, but it's never obviously taken a toll on us like it is with them."

"So what does that mean?" asked Ethan.

"Again, we're not sure." Tommy answered this time. "Best guess is it's because their bond is still pretty new. By the time Kim and I were apart for as long as they've been we'd been bonded for three years." Realizing they weren't going to get a better answer, simply cause there wasn't a better answer, Trent and Ethan let it drop and turned their attention to the building they were in.

"This is…?"

"The Command Centre." Said Alpha as he walked over to them. "This is the Command Centre of the Original Power Rangers."

"Nice." Said Ethan.

"Gotta admit, the twinkling lights along the pitch black walls are so…twinkly." Said Trent with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Said Tommy.

"Hey…isn't that us?" Ethan asked, having continued to look around and found the pictures of each Ranger team that were located around the chamber.

"Yeah." Said Kira as she and Connor joined the others. The picture had changed from when she'd last seen it for Trent had joined them. "There's one of each Ranger team to ever exist. They automatically show up when a new Ranger team is formed."

"That used to be Zordon's energy tube." Alpha explained. "It now houses a picture of the Original Power Rangers." The three boys looked up, seeing there was indeed a picture of some very recognizable people, though with obvious differences.

"Your hair used to be longer then Mrs. O's?" Ethan asked.

"I liked his long hair. The mullet he had when he first came to Angel Grove, however…" Kim teased, earning a mock glare from Tommy.

"A _mullet_?" Connor laughed, being joined by the other boys.

"Hey, that was the style back then." Tommy defended. Some more sniggers were heard but they left it at that.

"So the baby Alpha is holding would be you?" Connor asked his mate. He'd been in the Command Centre once before, but seeing as they were on their way to Phaedos to try and stop her from dying, he hadn't been paying attention to pictures along the walls.

"Yeah. She was only days old there." Kim replied in Kira's stead with fondness as she thought back to that day. "It was the first time Alpha and Zordon got to meet her. And the first time I'd morphed since I found out I was pregnant, even if I only morphed then for a group photo. Thankfully Tommy wrapping his arms around me acted as a shield for my still large post-baby belly. Let me tell you, the spandex does not flatter a pregnant woman, or one who still has baby weight; it hides nothing."

"Hey, you were not fat then, and you won't be fat this time either." Tommy said, coming up behind her.

"Wait, what?!" Said Ethan, being the first to catch on. "Mrs. O's pregnant?" Tommy laughed at his little slip up, they'd wanted to wait till the party later tonight, but nodded nonetheless. Trent's mouth fell open in shock while Ethan looked a little scared. Connor was the only one who wasn't surprised by this news for he'd known since Kira had found out, their bond not letting her hide it from him even if she wanted to.

"Breathe, guys." Said Kim. "Yes I'm pregnant, but it's not that big a deal."

"I'd beg to differ. You carrying our second child is definitely a big deal." Interrupted Tommy.

"Yeah, well, as the father you're biased." She said without missing a beat. "Millions of women are pregnant every year, it's nothing big or scary."

"I think we'd beg to differ on that one Mrs. O." said Trent and Kim rolled her eyes.

"You'll see that I'm right as time goes on. And none of you had better treat me any different." She warned the three boys. "If last time's anything to go by I'm gonna get enough of that from him," She nodded her head in Tommy's direction, mentally daring him to deny it. "I don't need it from you." All three nodded immediately, even Trent who had only been around for a few weeks, knowing it was better to just agree with her most of the time.

"So then the floating head would be Zordon." Connor said, changing the subject and pointing once again to the picture.

"Yeah, that's him." Said Tommy happiness and sorrow both lacing his voice as it always did when they thought of their fallen family member. "The one who created us. Literally speaking, Power Rangers would, _could_, not exist without him."

"Really?" Asked Ethan, his joy of learning over taking him. They'd been told briefly of Zordon but had never heard the full story.

"He, along with Alpha, created the Morphing Grid, which transfers The Power into usable energy that we in turn tap into to become Rangers." Said Kim.

"We should be getting back for lunch." Said Tommy. "We'll head to the Youth Centre, we gotta help set up for tonight anyways, and we'll tell you everything we can while we eat." The three who would be hearing this story for the first time nodded in agreement and they all said goodbye to Alpha, for now as he'd be coming to the party tonight, before teleporting directly into the Youth Centre, thankful that Ernie had closed it down for today. They introduced Tommy's students to Ernie, and said hello to the other Rangers and Bulk and Skull who were helping out as well, before sitting down to a lunch of burgers, fries and shakes, Connor, Trent and Ethan being assured that Ernie's cooking was the best, to which the teenage boys, who lived off burgers and fries, couldn't deny. Over lunch they explained all about Zordon; what they knew of his past, what he'd done to protect the universe, and what he'd done for, and meant to, them personally, each Ranger giving their input where they could. After lunch, everyone got down to business and began preparing the Youth Centre for their party that evening. The Youth Centre still hosted its annual holiday party, but as Ernie did not want to give one holiday more attention then the other no decorations were put up, instead it was simply a party.

But for their family's party, everyone celebrated Christmas and so to make it special they decorated for one night, meaning everything had to be set up in the afternoon, and taken down after the party. With as many hands as there were, it wasn't hard to get everything done on time. With three of his students joining their family's holiday party Tommy had to explain that they were all Rangers as well, which didn't go over so well with his parents. Although they were still upset and worried about their granddaughter becoming a Ranger, after thinking about it for a bit, they had to admit that Kira had been right, that with everything she'd been through as the daughter of two Power Rangers, it really wasn't a surprise that she'd become one, nor were they under any illusions that she couldn't defend herself. But making three unsuspecting teenagers Rangers had them up in arms again, especially as it brought back memories of when they'd found out that their own unsuspecting teenagers had been made Power Rangers. This feeling, and the questions on what their parents thought, and the subsequent anger when they learned that Trent, Connor and Ethan's parents all had no idea they were Rangers, was not limited to Tommy and Kim's parents, but all of them, and so Tommy expertly re-directed attention by once again announcing Kim was pregnant, this being news for most people there. When everyone then converged on Kim and Tommy, Kira pulled her three teammates away, allowing them a breather from her family's incessant questions and nagging.

"Thanks." Said Trent sincerely, not having expected that at all.

"Are they always like that?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. Though I'm told they were worse when I was little,"

"You're still little." Inputted Connor.

"And they first found out mom and dad were Rangers." Kira finished as if Connor had never spoken, though she did swat him in the stomach.

"So then this is your whole family? Like we're not missing anyone are we?" Ethan double checked, wondering if they should be on guard for more arrivals.

"No, this is everyone." Kira laughed. "My parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and most of my aunts and uncles parents."

"Most?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, some, like Andros and Karone's, and Zhane's parents aren't alive. They died during Astronema's attack on KO-35."

"You mean-"

"Yes, " Kira interrupted. "As Astronema, Karone's forces attacked her home planet and subsequently killed her parents."

"And the others?" Ethan asked, hoping no one else had lost their parents.

"Most of the Space Rangers parents aren't here. Cassie doesn't really get along with her parents, Ashley's parents are a bit stuck up, and although she trusts them with our identities, she doesn't want them anywhere near us. Or rather, near mom, dad and I. Apparently there was this whole thing with her mom being mean to my mom cause she was pregnant while still a teenager, and Ashley's mother's opinion hasn't really changed, so neither of her parents are here, though her grandmother is; Granny Hammond is awesome. Then there's just Carlos' parents who are here, and TJ's dad; his parents got divorced years ago and he doesn't see his mom very often. I remember he said that it took three months before his mom contacted him after his identity was revealed. Even Cassie's parents called right away when they learned their daughter was a Power Ranger."

"That sucks." Muttered Ethan.

"So…are we supposed to tell our parents?" Connor asked.

"If you think you can trust them with the secret, I don't see why not." Kira answered. "That's the main thing, our identities are secret for a reason. If you think they'll blab or if they can't handle it then you can't tell them. Especially as long as Mesogog's alive." The three teens nodded, Connor and Ethan knowing they'd eventually tell their parents, and Connor his twin brother Eric, but not yet, later when all of them were ready. Trent, on the other, hand wasn't so sure, at least not with the way his father had been acting these last few months, he'd have to wait and see.

"Dude, did Dr. O put on a wig?" Ethan asked as he looked at the door to where someone who looked exactly like Tommy, though with long hair, had entered. The three boys looked over to where their teacher had been and saw that he and Mrs. O were indeed still being fawned and fussed over, before turning their attention back to the newcomer.

"No, that's my Uncle David." Said Kira with a laugh. "I guess there was one uncle missing. Uncle David!" She cried as she rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. She then led him back over to the teens to do the introductions.

"Uncle David, these are three of my dad's students and the newest Rangers. This is Connor, Ethan and Trent, the Red, Blue and White Dino Rangers."

"David Trueheart, nice to meet you." He answered, shaking each of their hands.

"I didn't know we were giving gifts tonight." Kira commented, seeing the wrapped box in her uncle's hand.

"It's not a Christmas present. It's for your mom."

"Since when do you give mom random gifts?"

"Since she's pregnant." He answered before opening the box and showing his niece and the boys the carved wooden eagle pendant that rested inside. "The eagle is the symbol of our tribe, the tribe's protector. It's tradition for the parents of an expectant mother to give her an eagle on some kind of jewellery she can wear while pregnant. It's supposed to protect her and the unborn child and see that the baby's delivered safe and healthy. Grandpa gave this to our mother when she was pregnant with Tommy. By right it should have been given to Kim when she was pregnant with you."

"But dad didn't know you existed at the time."

"And since mom and dad aren't here it falls to me to give it to Kim."

"Cool." Kira said. "You'd better get in there though." She added nodding to where the large group around Tommy and Kim had thinned. "Aunt Trini's liable to not let go of mom for the rest of the night once the others have congratulated her."

"Alright." David laughed, bending down to give his niece a hug and kiss. "It was nice meeting you guys." He said to the boys before heading off towards his brother and sister-in-law.

"Ok…what just happened?" Connor asked.

"Even I'm completely confused."

"David is my biological uncle, my dad's brother, and the only one out of all my aunts and uncles who is biologically related to me." Kira answered. "He's from a First Nation tribe located a few miles from here. Dad was born there too, four years after Uncle David, but when he was only a few months old their parents were in a car crash and died. My great-grandpa couldn't afford to raise both his grandsons and it was kinder to give dad up for adoption cause Uncle David had had four years of forming attachments when dad wouldn't remember anything; he was adopted by grandma and grandpa, who couldn't have children of their own. Dad always knew he was adopted from a Native family named Trueheart, but that was it until I was two, when he met great-grandpa and Uncle David by chance one day."

"Wow. You learn something new about your teacher every day." Trent muttered, knowing the 'about your teacher' bit was uncommon. As the rest of the evening continued, the three teens grew more comfortable with their surroundings and the people they were with, though it helped that the other Rangers wouldn't let them stand against the wall all night and continuously pulled them in, Ashley even handing her twins to the boys at one point, Ethan escaping having to hold one by seeing the intent in Ashley's eyes and taking a step back. Connor and Trent spent ten terrifying minutes holding the two year olds before Kira freed them, holding Anthony in one arm while she led Laurina by the hand back to their parents, Laurina having started to walk before her brother. Their evening was beginning to wind down when things took a turn for the worst. Mesogog must have known that the Rangers were all out of town this weekend for he launched an attack that night. As the first group of people made their way out of the Youth Centre to head home, they found they couldn't, the doors would not open. TJ and Andros, who were a part of the group, used their enhanced strength given to them as Rangers to try and pry the door open, but they too had no luck.

"We're trapped!" Andros yelled to the main room, catching the attention of every Ranger there, all of who immediately sprang into action, spreading out and trying every door and window. It was no use though; they could neither open them nor even break them down. They then tried to teleport out, Alpha even tapping into the Command Centre's transport core by remote, but still they were stuck.

"Aye yai yai!" He cried. "It's no use! Not even the plasmatic gems of the transport core are enough to get through whatever shield is surrounding us!"

"Karone." Said Zhane, looking to his wife. The former Queen of Evil nodded and called on her powers, those she'd used as Astronema. She felt the usual feeling of her vanishing act well up, but it did not overwhelm her. It did, however, give her an idea.

"Ecliptor." She called, summoning her right hand who guarded the Dark Fortress and watched over all evil beings in her place, until Astronema was needed again to control them.

"My Queen." He answered, appearing instantly by her side. Though Ecliptor was fully aware that Karone was no longer evil, he refused to call her anything else. Although the reminder of her past was a little unnerving, Karone allowed it so long as it was only he who called her that when she wasn't pretending to be Astronema. He was, after all, completely loyal to her, and had been her one constant companion and friend since she was five. The two had truly come to care for each other, Ecliptor becoming a sort of father, for Karone could not remember hers, and it was that affection within Ecliptor that had saved him from Zordon's energy. Something within Ecliptor had broken through his programming, for he was, like all the other monsters they fought, a physical manifestation of pure negative energy; he was not truly alive, there was no good in him, yet he'd been able to learn goodness and show it was possible for a being created solely from evil to have good inside them.

"Whatever's blocking us is only blocking positive energy signatures." Karone told the others, when her theory had been proven right. Her own powers were not evil, though they'd been used for evil purposes for so long that the shield recognized a part of that, which was why she was able feel something when she tried to use them. Although technically working for the side of good, Ecliptor was still a being created from evil, and so his energy signature allowed him through.

"So how do we get out of here then?" Justin asked.

"We find out what's causing this and destroy it." Karone replied. "Ecliptor, return to the Dark Fortress and run a scan over this building. I want a full report on what and who is blocking us. Then I want you to destroy it."

"Yes, my Queen." He answered with a short bow before disappearing. Seeing Karone order her minions around as she once did was still weird for those who had only known she had once been Astronema and not actually known her at the time. Karone had learned quickly once she'd reunited with Ecliptor and reclaimed the Dark Fortress that being nice and asking them to do things wasn't very efficient, nor did it exactly work. She could still be nice, or rather nicer, then she'd been, not insulting anyone or destroying them cause they failed her, but she still gave orders.

"I think we already know who is doing this." Said Tommy from his spot next to Kim and Kira.

"Mesogog." Kira agreed, along with the other Dino Rangers. A couple minutes later Ecliptor returned and confirmed just that. He also said that it would require a powerful blast from both sides of the shield, fired at exactly the same spot at exactly the same time, to break through the shield.

"Ready the Satelasers at my command." Karone instructed. The Satelasers weren't just good for growing monsters to epic proportions, but also for being used as regular lasers.

"I'll handle it from this side." Said Andros, knowing out of all the Rangers here he had the most firepower, Zords not included. Everyone was herded against the back wall, as they hoped to just bust down the door and not destroy the Youth Centre, Kim and Trini being forced by their husbands to take cover with their parents as the Rangers stood in front of them. It was weird for them to stand back, especially as Kira stood in front, but they acknowledged that in their current pregnant states, anything to do with Ranger battles was off limits, that included potentially flying debris and unknown forces congregating outside the door.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" It was a point of pride for Andros that he was the first Ranger to ever have a battlizer, though he had to admit that some of the newer ones made his truly look old school. "Battlizer Missiles!"

"Fire!" He and his sister called at once, Andros' missiles being that second slower then the Satelasers, allowing them to compensate for the distance from space the Satelasers had to travel. The two blasts broke through the shield and sent the door flying, though luckily as the shield had taken most of their power, what was left wasn't enough to destroy walls. Once they'd broken through, Tyrannodrones in immense numbers streamed through the door, obviously having been placed there in case they did break through. Seeing their enemies, the Dino Rangers stepped forward.

"Ready?" Connor called, activating his Morpher.

"Ready! Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!" The five Dino Rangers took on the Tyrannodrones, which normally would have been no problem, except that there were a lot of them. The other Rangers took on those that made it past the Dino Rangers, but with their families to protect, none of them wanted to do anything more then defense, especially Andros and Ashley who had their twins to worry about. Andros handled that particular problem by flying over to the twins' playpen, situated in the same place Kira's had been against the back wall and next to the bar, which was where their family huddled, and using his Battlizer to blast anything that came towards his children. Ashley stood next to the playpen, ready to help if needed, but since mere foot soldiers didn't stand a chance against a Battlizer, she used her energy to protect her grandmother, though still kept an eye on her children.

"Tommy, Elsa and Zeltrax are launching an attack on Angel Grove!" Came Hayley's voice, who'd rushed to the Dino Lab upon her alarms going off.

"Yeah, we got that Hayley." Muttered Tommy, sending a kick to one of the Tyrannodrones.

"No, I mean Elsa and Zeltrax themselves are attacking Angel Grove while the Tyrannodrones are keeping you busy."

"Dammit!" Tommy cried louder this time.

"You guys have to go protect the city!" Yelled Jason.

"We can't leave you guys! Even with this many Rangers you'll never be able to protect our family and take them all on, there's too many of them!" Kira yelled back.

"So then let's let others do the fighting." Karone said as she snapped her fingers, calling on a large group of Quantrons. "Let's see how your Tyrannodrones handle my Quantrons. Attack!" The mindless Quantrons did as instructed and took on the Tyrannodrones in a never before seen battle of foot soldier against foot soldier. But it had the desired effect and allowed the remaining Rangers to stay on the defense of their family, only having to fight the few that got passed the Quantrons. With a hesitant nod, the Dino Rangers ran out of the Youth Centre towards the screams, blasts and subsequent fireballs.

"The park." Tommy grumbled as he jumped into the fray, going against Zeltrax. "Why is it _always _the park?"

"You'd think by now you'd have stopped asking that and just embraced it." Said Kira as she fought Elsa, the other three having been waylaid by Mesogog's newest monster and its army of Tyrannodrones. "You know this park like the back of your hand; you're on home turf here." Tommy conceded Kira's point, he did know it that well, which did give him an advantage.

"Any idea why they're attacking _Angel Grove_ park in the first place?" Asked Ethan. "Doesn't Mesogog want to conquer Reefside?"

"Not just Reefside, the world." Said Tommy. "But to do that he has to destroy us all. A gathering of that many Rangers in one place must have been too much of an incentive for him." The Rangers fought for awhile, gaining no ground, but losing a lot. Eventually, the monster grew big as it always did, and the Rangers wondered how long it would take for the Brachiozord to get to Angel Grove with the rest of their Zords, only to have the Brachiozord appear seconds later, opening up to release the Tyrannozord, Pterazord and Tricerazord. It was then that Kim called to Tommy through their bond saying the Quantrons had dealt with the Tyrannodrones and they'd all teleported to the Command Centre, allowing Alpha to teleport the Brachiozord to Angel Grove, and them all to watch the fight on the Viewing Globe. Kira, Connor and Ethan formed the Thundersaurus Megazord to combat the giant monster while Tommy and Trent kept Elsa and Zeltrax busy. Not long into the Megazord battle, the monster got in a good hit, breaking the Megazord down into the individual Zords and tumbling the Rangers from the cockpit.

"Thundersaurus is damaged!" Connor yelled. "Trent you're up!" Trent nodded and called on the Dragozord and Stegazord, the two combining to form his own personal Megazord. The Pterazord was the most damaged from the battle and so Kira sent it back to the Brachiozord, joining her father in battle while Connor and Ethan used their Zords to offer assistance to Trent. Their new plan of attack seemed to be going well, until Elsa managed to get a hit on Kira, forcing her to de-morph, then gave her monster one final order before Trent's Megazord could destroy it.

"Terrorsaurus destroy her!" Elsa directed. The Rangers' heads all shot to Kira, while hers shot to the monster.

"Kira move!" Connor roared as he began sprinting towards her. Kira tried to stand, but having lost her morph meant she was injured enough that it took her long enough to stand, let alone move away, so the monster had had more then enough time to power up its attack. When she saw it release the blast she closed her eyes waiting for the hit and hoping its aim would be off and she'd merely be injured, not dead. However, the impact never came. Instead a bright golden light erupted before her and Kira opened her eyes to see a tall familiar figure standing in front of her, his arms held before him, stopping the attack. When the light died down, it was to reveal the Red Ranger, but not as they were used to him. The white spikes all around the side of his suit had turned purple with a golden border around it. The crest on his chest had grown and he'd gained a golden border around his visor along with shoulder pads. He also carried a shield, not unlike Ethan's Tricera Shield, which had been the source of protection from the giant monster's attack. If Connor himself was surprised by the changes whatever this power was had given his suit he didn't show it, merely turned to assure his mate was safe before turning angry eyes on Elsa. Following his instincts, and the directions of the new power that surged through him, he raised his new shield above his head.

"Shield of Triumph!" He called, causing that golden power to surge from and around the shield, completely engulfing Connor. "Triassic Ranger Battlizer, energize!" Fire shot out from the shield and circled Connor dissipating to reveal Connor with his own Battlizer armour. Using his super speed, Connor ran at Elsa, using his new weapon and knocking her back into Zeltrax.

"Super Fire Power!" He cried, powering up his Battlizer for the final hit. Unfortunately, being two of Mesogog's top minions allowed them the power to survive such an attack, though it did make them see that they were in way over their heads and so they wisely retreated. Connor then turned towards the monster, growling through the comm system for Trent to stand down and the Zords to return to their spots within the Brachiozord. He raised his left arm, and it was then that they noticed his Morpher had changed shape and turned to gold.

"Mezodon Rover!" A light shot out of the Morpher heading towards an area near the monster and no one was sure if it activated a Zord that was already there, or if the power of the Morpher summoned the new Bio-Zord from wherever on Earth it had been hidden. "Megazord mode!" The new Zord proved to be like Tommy's Dragonzord and Tigerzord in having it's own Megazord mode without having to join with any other Zords. Connor, still in full Battlizer armour, jumped up and entered his new Megazord. Tommy came over at that point and checked on his daughter. Ethan and Trent joined them and the four Rangers watched as one hit from the Mezodon Megazord destroyed the monster. Connor returned to his mate's side moments later, his Battlizer armour disappearing though his new Triassic Ranger state remained.

"You alright?" Connor asked her, and after a word from Kim that all their family, parents included, were watching on the Viewing Globe, Tommy was immensely glad that Connor remained morphed and they couldn't see the look on his face for both Tommy and Kim knew it would give Connor and Kira's relationship away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Connor growled when she said fine, for the cuts and bruises and the way she held her arm clearly indicated she wasn't. "Ok, fine, I'll live." Kira amended having heard Connor's train of thought.

"We should be getting back." Said Tommy. "Alpha should take a look at you, Kira, and the police will be arriving soon." No argument was heard and so Alpha, who'd been standing by, hit a few buttons and teleported them in. Kim was at her daughter's side the moment she arrived, serving both to alleviate a bit of her own worry, and to help block the death grip the new Triassic Ranger had on her daughter. Though truthfully she needn't have worried so much about their parents suspecting anything for all of them were pretty much in shock over having just witnessed first hand a Ranger gaining the biggest power up a Ranger could get, and their granddaughter fighting monsters ten times her size. The other Rangers, however, weren't in such shock and so they congregated around the rookies, offering their congratulations on defeating the monster, their take on the battle, and advice for future battles. Kim and Tommy pried Kira away from Connor to take her to the Med Bay so Alpha could look after her and it was left to Andros to stop Connor from following them.

"Your Battlizer is awesome." He told the newest Red Ranger. "There's been significant upgrades in the time since I got my Battlizer."

"Y-yours is still cool." Connor said, powering down at last and trying to focus on those around him and not on his mate in the Med Bay. It was easier said then done, but with all the people around him, and the view from Kira's eyes that there was nothing more wrong with her then the cuts, bruises and a minor fracture in her arm, all which would heal quickly with their accelerated healing. When Kira returned she stuck to Connor's side, though with everyone around she was just part of the group. With his mate safely by his side, Connor's mind was able to turn to his new Triassic power. There was no question that this power didn't have anything to do with the Ninjetti. The Triassic Ranger, the new Mezodonzord, this power was certainly a part of their Dino powers, and not some ancient prophecy. This fact boosted Connor's confidence in himself as a Ranger. Before, any extra power he'd had had all seemed to come from that prophecy, but this, this was his own power, and that made a great deal of difference to Connor, though he didn't exactly know why it was so important. Kira squeezed his hand in understanding for she'd felt the same thing when she became a Ranger, when The Power had chosen her, not for being The Child of Power, but simply because it deemed her worthy. She knew all about that feeling, and was glad that even though Connor had not seen he was worthy when he'd first become a Ranger, he saw it now; he saw that it wasn't an ancient power at play, but he himself that was worthy of The Power, and that made all the difference.

* * *

**A/N - Quite an eventful Christmas break. lol. I enjoyed writing that bit with Ecliptor and Karone using her powers, I must admit, and I think it's well within the realm of possibility that she'd use them in a scenario like this.  
**

**To give you guys a concrete timeline as to Trini and Kim's pregnancies, Trini got pregnant sometime in August and Kim sometime in September, they're due in May and June respectively. Also some of you have been asking if Kim and Tommy's baby would have Tommy's invisibility power. So to clarify, I'd say yes if the baby had been conceived after Tommy became the Black Ranger, but it was conceived before. I actually went back and double checked my timeline and Tommy didn't get his Dino Gem till October, so it's close...but I'm not gonna go back and change my entire timeline in multiple chapters, including some that haven't been posted, so...sorry to those who wanted the baby to have that power... **

**Review please!**


	12. Thunder Storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Thunder Storm **

* * *

With Connor's new Triassic Power, Mesogog was even more screwed then normal, a fact he didn't take kindly too. Over the first few months of 2005, he reigned his fury down upon them, but didn't end up getting very far. Their teamwork had gotten too good and the added power made it practically impossible for Mesogog to win anything. Of course, the Rangers knew he'd never give up, things would eventually come to a head and end in one spectacular and massive battle to decide the fate of the Earth; that's what always happened, and there was virtually no chance of it not happening this time as well. However, as the Rangers waited for that battle to come, for Mesogog to get that desperate, they went about their daily lives, school, work, monster attacks, with the occasional interruption in their routine; like the one that took place in mid March. Kira and Trent were studying at the Cyberspace, Connor having soccer practice and Ethan computer club, when a familiar person walked in, or at least, Kira thought he was familiar.

"Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

"The one in the blue hat?" Kira nodded. "Not really. Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before."

"Well go ask him."

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know. Whatever happened to ensuring kids know not to talk to strangers?" Trent snorted and stifled at laugh.

"What ever happened to ensuring kids know to run from monsters hell bent on destroying Earth?" He countered. "Maybe if you were a regular kid I'd be worried, but you aren't. Not to mention we're in the crowded Cyberspace. If he tries to get you to follow him outside, yell, and I'll take back my sarcasm." With a minor glare, Kira shoved her book aside and went over to the bar, approaching the man who's face she knew she recognized from somewhere, and should really remember where, but couldn't quite place.

"Hey." She said in greeting. The man turned around to face her but had to lower his gaze to her height, not having expected a kid to be there. "Have we met? It's just you seem really familiar…"

"I don't think so. I'm Blake." He offered his hand to shake, intrigued by this little girl.

"Maybe you've met my parents then, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver?" She tried again, realizing that someone who must be in their twenties might know her parents and she'd seen him around once or twice.

"Can't say I have."

"Sorry, you just look so familiar, but I guess I'm wrong."

"Do you follow motocross?" He asked, though he pretty much already knew the answer.

"No, not much time for that between Disney princesses and Kim Possible." She replied, attempting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and assuming that was what kids her age were into; she didn't really keep up with popular trends in her class. "Why? Is that what you do?" Her answer came in the form of a teen, who was obviously a fan, wanting an autograph. "Ok, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle."

"Don't be so surprised." He said, a little defensive about his sport.

"Oh, no, I'm not surprised, my dad used to race cars when I was really little. I just guess I forgot there were some pretty famous people in NASCAR, and motocross." She amended to include Blake's sport.

"Yeah, I guess it's not exactly Hollywood. Or Disney princesses." He joked having caught on that she wasn't nearly as in to them as she led on. "Look, I'd invite you to come check it out-"

"But it'd be creepy if some random dude gave tickets to a ten year old, no worries. Trent!" She called, motioning the White Ranger over. "This is Trent, one of my babysitters, Trent this is Blake, he's a racer in motocross."

"Nice to meet you." Said Trent, shaking Blake's hand.

"Now it wouldn't be creepy if you gave the tickets to him, now would it?" Blake full out laughed this time, deciding he liked this kid.

"No I guess it wouldn't." he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and handing some passes over to Trent. "Keep an eye on that one, yeah?"

"Every minute of every day." Trent responded with a smirk. "It's why I'm only one of the babysitters; you have no idea the trouble she gets into."

"I do not!" Kira cried as they said goodbye to Blake and Trent led her back to finish her homework.

**-C/K-**

At the Oliver residence, Hayley, Tommy and Kimberly were taking a look at Hayley's new system to monitor the city, except it seemed to be malfunctioning.

"I've checked the routines, the sub-routines, every line of code, it just doesn't make any sense." Said Hayley. "This is a map of California. If this reading were accurate we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Said Kim, referring to when the Demons' evil had spread to all of California when they had the Cyborg Rangers under their control. Tommy's lips thinned at the thought and he placed one arm around Kim and the other over their unborn child. Kim was now at the end of her second trimester and just like the last time, six, almost seven, months pregnant, looked a lot more on her tiny frame. She'd learned this time round that it was one of the reasons Tommy was so protective of her when pregnant, cause apparently from six months onwards she looked ready to give birth at any moment, in Tommy's eyes anyway, regardless of the fact that she had three months left. She'd missed this fact the last time for their bond had still been forming, and they hadn't been nearly as in tune with each other, a fact that offered many perks for both Tommy and Kim through this pregnancy. With their bond now as strong as it was, Tommy knew her cravings the moment she did, he knew when the baby was making her uncomfortable or the added weight caused her back or feet to hurt, and in all cases he was able to react within moments; it did, of course, help that they were married and in the same house, unlike last time where Kim had had to call him on the communicator and wait for him to arrive.

For her part, Kim could tell when Tommy's overprotectiveness wasn't blown out of proportion, or for the simple reason that she was pregnant, but rather because he was truly worried about her, at which point both he and the Falcon needed to protect their mate from whatever made them worry, even if it was just her staying put and him fetching whatever she needed. It helped with Kim's temper, which had flared many times at Tommy's overprotectiveness when she'd been pregnant with Kira, and helped to ensure that there were less times she snapped at him, though they did still exist, and the bond let Tommy know when he was on thin ice. All in all this pregnancy went smoother then the last one, for obvious reasons, though Kim found that eleven years had dimmed her memory of what it was like to be pregnant, and there were some surprises or differences this time around. Such as her tiredness; she got tired a lot more easily, which annoyed her for, as she put it, she was only newly turned twenty-seven and far from old. It was also why Tommy found himself being in charge of getting the nursery ready, with some help from the boys. They were converting the spare bedroom into the nursery, having quite easily come to the decision that the pull out couch would do should one or two of their family or friends visit, while the floor would do should a group descend on them.

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Tommy double-checked.

"It better be. Or we've got some major trouble." Hayley mumbled.

**-C/K-**

The tickets Blake had given them were for the beginning of Nationals, which started that afternoon. He had given them a pass that admitted five people, which worked well for them as with Connor and Ethan they made four.

"I like this guy already." Connor announced after Trent had relayed their meeting with Blake. "He's certainly got you pegged." Kira shot her mate a glare but said nothing, promising retribution should he keep it up. The four made their way to the track and staked out spots to watch the race. When it was Blake's turn it became clear why he was a famous racer and flattened the competition.

"Let's go say hi." Said Kira once Blake had won his preliminaries and was done for the day. "And tell me if you recognize him, cause I still swear I've seen him somewhere before." As they approached both Connor and Ethan shook their heads saying they've never seen him before.

"Hey!" Said Blake upon laying eyes on the group. "So what did you think?"

"It was pretty cool." Kira admitted.

"Man it was awesome!" Said Connor. "I'm Connor by the way." He held out his hand for Blake to shake, closely followed by Ethan.

"Ethan."

"Blake." The two introduced. The five of them talked for a bit and Blake explained more about motocross, before Kira instructed Connor to invite Blake back to the Cyberspace, knowing it'd be a bit weird if a kid did, planning to get her dad to take a look at him in the hope that Tommy would recognize him, for it was really starting to bug Kira that she couldn't remember where she knew him from.

"Yeah sure." Blake said in response to Connor's invitation. "I gotta do a bit of press first, but after sounds great. I'll meet you-" A beeping sound cut Blake off and he excused himself, heading for his bag. This was lucky for the Rangers as seconds later their communicators went off. The boys stood in front of Kira blocking her from sight as she was the easiest to hide, as she answered the call.

"Go ahead."

"Kira, you and the guys need to get back to the Dino Lab now. We've got trouble."

"We're on our way." Blake returned almost at the same time that Kira emerged from behind the boys.

"Hey rain check?" Both Connor and Blake said at the same time.

"Sorry, her parents called, they want her home." Connor offered in explanation.

"Yeah no worries. I gotta meet up with a friend anyways, he needs my help with something."

"Cool, maybe we'll catch you later." Said Ethan as they and Blake went their separate ways. Once out of sight behind some trailer, the Rangers hit their teleportation buttons, arriving seconds later at the Dino Lab.

"Mesogog's made some new friends." Said Tommy. The four looked at the screen and saw two butt ugly monsters leading some Tyrannodrones and other foot soldiers they'd never seen before, right alongside three Rangers who were attacking the city.

"Great, more evil Rangers." Ethan muttered with distain. "No offense Trent."

"None taken."

"We gotta head them off." Said Kira. "Ranger powers _and_ Mesogog's power will see the city destroyed in under an hour."

"You four go, I'm gonna stay back and work with Hayley and Kim on a way to free them from whatever evil is controlling them." Said Tommy. "But call if you need me." The four nodded and stood back to morph.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Hopping on their Raptor Cycles and ATV they sped out of the cave, arriving downtown a few minutes later.

"You do realize you're supposed to be the good guys right?" Connor said to the evil Rangers. They had to try talking to them first, it was standard operating procedure when a Ranger was evil, even if they knew the evil's hold on them had to be strong, otherwise the Rangers would have broken free all on their own long ago. The standard taunting and condescending reply was given and the battle began. They paired off by Ranger colour, Trent going to fight the two monsters, and Kira fought against Earth's first male Yellow Ranger, the second in Ranger history after the Yellow Aquitar Ranger, whom Kira had only met once that she could remember. He was a strong opponent and his added powers, especially his ability to disappear and travel through the earth, was handy for a Ranger, but getting on Kira's nerves when he used it to avoid her Ptera Scream, making her own added ability practically obsolete. Eventually these new Rangers, along with the monsters and foot soldiers, proved to be too much for the Dino Rangers and they were forced to retreat. They returned to the Dino Lab and got a pep talk from Tommy before deciding to head home for the night.

**-C/K-**

The following day, Ethan, Connor and Kira returned to the Cyberspace, wanting to be downtown in case there was another attack, while Trent stayed back and took Kim's place in the still ongoing search for a way to bring the evil Rangers back once the expectant mother had conceded to her husband's continued badgering to go take a nap cause he knew she was tired. The Rangers hoped there wouldn't be an attack on the city until they could bring the Ninja Rangers back, but their hope was off, and while there wasn't an attack on the city, one came for them specifically in the form of the three evil Rangers. Seeing Power Rangers, the patrons of the Cyberspace didn't automatically run, they were their saviours after all, but they did run when the Red Ranger raised his arm and sent a mini tornado through the room, knocking the Rangers to the ground, and the civilians to the door.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor growled as he helped his mate up. "A doughnut maybe, or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar." Said the Red Ranger as all three powered down; evil or not, they still guarded their identities. "It makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan muttered.

"Well come on already!" cried the female Blue Ranger, the first of her kind. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"We're not gonna fight you here." Said Connor.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you." Said his Ninja Ranger counterpart.

"We'll meet wherever you want. But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?"

"It's called honour. I thought you ninjas knew all about that." Said Kira, inwardly cursing her shortness, and subsequently her age, as they now stood face to face with the Ninja Rangers and she was forced to crane her neck to look into the Yellow Ranger's eyes.

"Fine." The Red Ranger snarled after a moment. "Under the Hubber Bridge. One hour. The six of us, no one else."

"Fine. We'll be there." With Connor's acceptance the three Ninja Rangers used their ninja powers to book it out of there.

"Dude, ninja streaking? How cool is that?" Ethan couldn't help but comment.

"Dude, so not the time." Connor countered. The three remained to help Hayley's employees clean up the place, leaving with fifteen minutes to spare as they wanted to get there first.

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers." Said Connor, taking charge. "If they morph, we morph. Sound good?" The two barely had time to nod before the Ninja Rangers streaked in, once again knocking the Dino Rangers to the ground.

"Still think their streaking is awesome?" Connor grumbled to Ethan.

"Not so much anymore, no." Ethan grumbled right back. The battle between them once again started and they once again paired off by colour, which seemed to be a trend whenever Rangers went up against, or fought alongside, other Rangers. This battle was still pretty clearly in the Ninja Rangers favour, though this time round Kira listened for where the Yellow Ranger would emerge from the ground and managed to get a couple of good hits in. After fighting for only a few minutes, the Ninja Rangers knocked them back and prepared to morph.

"No wait!" Came a voice from off to the side. Three men joined the Ninja Rangers, one of whom looked very familiar.

"Blake?" Kira asked, while smacking herself for not having realized it before. "That's why I recognized you. You're a Power Ranger."

"But I take it you're not here to help us." Growled Connor, not liking that the one who had befriended his mate had betrayed her. And them.

"Nope. We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." The blonde one added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." The third one, who wore glasses, said.

"This is gonna be great." Said the Yellow Ranger with an evil smirk.

"Wait." The one with glasses said as all three of the newcomers turned to their friends. "First you have to take these." He pulled three discs out of his pocket and held them out to the Ninja Rangers. "A little power boost directly from the Abyss of Evil."

"Abyss of Evil?" Connor whispered, wondering where the hell these names came from. Kira smacked him and nodded for him to shut up and watch.

"But we already have our powers." The Blue Ranger said suspiciously.

"Not these one."

"You'd better be right about this." The Red Ranger said as the three took the discs and replaced them with the ones on their Morphers.

"Believe me, you won't be sorry." With just a moment's hesitation, the three activated their new Power Discs. A surge of energy went through them and they fell to the ground unconscious, though they came to moments later, very disoriented.

"You guys ok?" Blake asked as he helped the girl up, her smile and bright eyes during this situation indicating her love for him, which was completely reciprocated, if Blake's own expression was anything to go by.

"Dude what happened? My bell is seriously rung." Said the Yellow Ranger.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember…" said the Blue Ranger, trying to figure out exactly what the last thing she remembered was.

"Lothor." Explained Blake. "He's back."

"Yeah we know, Sensei told us." Said the Red Ranger.

"That wasn't Sensei." Said the blonde.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him."

"No it's Lothor." Said Blake, beginning to wonder why he even bothered.

"Ok, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." The Yellow Ranger concluded, finally getting it.

"Ok, while this is all highly amusing, will one of you explain to us exactly what the hell is going on?" Connor asked, deciding enough was enough and he wanted answers.

"Are you really back?" Ethan asked the hopefully formerly evil Rangers.

"Yeah we're back. I'm Shane." Said the Red Ranger, offering his hand to his fellow Red.

"I'm Connor. These are my friends, Ethan and Kira."

"Nice to meet you. This is Dustin and Tori."

"And Cam, and my brother Hunter." Added Blake.

"Hey."

"So now that the introductions are over, can we get back to what the hell is going on?" Ethan asked. "Most importantly, who is Lothor and what are we gonna do about him? Cause I'm guessing he's not here for the scenery."

"You'd guess right." Said Cam. "Lothor's bad news."

"Why don't we head back to our command centre?" Kira suggested. "You can explain things to all of us there." The Ninja Rangers quickly agreed and called Sensei over, who had hid in case their plan didn't work, for they didn't want Lothor to know he'd escaped.

"This is my father, Kanoi Watanabe, and the head Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy." Cam introduced.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said in an accented voice.

"Pleasure's ours." Kira said before raising her communicator. "Dad come in."

"Go ahead Kira."

"The Ninja Rangers are back. We're standing by with them and their Sensei for teleportation."

"Right." Came his reply as the feeling of teleportation overwhelmed them all. Having never teleported before, the Ninja Rangers fell down upon rematerializing, though their Sensei kept his balance.

"You get used to it." Connor said as he helped Shane up and offering them all seats wherever they could find one.

"Everyone this is my dad, Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger."

"And the first Red Turbo Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the Original White Ranger and the Original Green Ranger if I'm not missing any." Connor added with a smirk.

"Dude, you were an Original Ranger?!" Dustin cried. "That is so cool!" Tommy gave the Yellow Ninja Ranger an indulgent smile before sending a glare at his student.

"Be glad Kim isn't here." He said, knowing she'd be miffed at Connor having incited Ranger hero worship at a time like this.

"Be glad I'm not here for _what_, Thomas?" Came Kim's voice from the stairs.

"Of course she'd hear _my_ comment." He muttered before going over and helping her, rather unnecessarily, down the final steps.

"Woah!" All the Ninja boys, except Cam who was too mature and self-controlled, gasped, jumping out of their seats at seeing a heavily pregnant woman waddling down the stairs. Hunter and Dustin, who were the nearest to Kim, immediately wheeled their chairs over to her, offering her their seats, much to the slight annoyance of Kim, and amusement of everyone else.

"Guys she's pregnant." Tori said with an eye roll. "She's not going to break. You act like you've never even seen a pregnant woman before."

"Seen from a distance." Dustin said. "Not up close." With a laugh and head shake of her own, Kira stepped forward to finish the introductions, deciding to go with Hayley first this time, in case hero worship set in once again.

"That's Hayley over by the computer, she's our tech expert." Hayley waved upon hearing her name but didn't even turn around from whatever she was doing. "And this is my mom. The Original Pink Ranger."

"And the Pink-"

"We get it Connor, she's served on more then one Ranger team." Tommy snapped, angry at the younger man not so much for what he said, but for the fact that Kim had heard his comment, and not Connor's.

"So what's going on?" Kim asked. "Last I heard you were still evil." The Ninja Rangers then started in on their tale, Cam, Blake and Hunter telling most of it.

"We were about to fall inside, but dad got there just in time." Said Cam once they reached the part of the story that had the Thunder Rangers and the Samurai Ranger heading into the Abyss of Evil.

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right Power Discs." Finished Hunter.

"We're glad you're here." Said Tommy. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right." Said Sensei, immediately gaining his former students' attention. They still goofed off a lot, but they'd learned long ago that when it came to Lothor, they'd best listen when Sensei was speaking. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat him."

"We've got company!" Hayley called from the computer. Every Ranger rushed over to the computer and saw that the final assault was upon them. Their enemies had truly joined forces, and launched a full out attack. The Rangers all teleported to the quarry, which was a favoured battle location, and fell into line, ready to morph.

"Be careful guys. But let's get it done." Tommy instructed. Connor and Shane stepped forward, leading the group in their morphs.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The mandated explosion of run off power went off behind them, making for a cool scene, though it didn't seem to intimidate their enemies one bit. Six of the Rangers, three Dino and three Ninja, called on their respective cycles, once again paired off by colour, and began using their speed and fire power to wreak havoc against the two monsters Lothor had brought with him as well as all the Kelzaks and Tyrannodrones. Hunter and Blake joined with Tommy and squared off against Zurgane, while Trent and Cam teamed up against Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones and two monsters courtesy of Mesogog. Eventually, the Rangers had to give up their cycles and fight on foot. Shane and Connor took on Lothor's monsters while Kira and Dustin got Elsa, Kira discovering she was right and that Dustin's Ninja powers were incredibly useful when being used against their enemies and not against each other. Tori and Ethan defeated the last of the Tyrannodrones and Kelzaks before joining Cam and Trent in defeating Lothor's monsters. Zurgane went down pretty fast when faced with the Thunder Cannon and Tommy's Brachio Staff, while Elsa retreated after getting as frustrated as Kira had with Dustin's ability for it meant that she couldn't keep eyes on both Yellow Rangers, and so was getting hit on both sides. After their battles were over, the Rangers gathered to watch Shane and Connor finish theirs, ready to step in should it be needed, but knowing that with their Battlizers, which they both had called on, it most definitely would not be needed and the monsters didn't stand a chance.

"Nice moves you guys." Connor praised the Ninja Rangers as he and Shane powered down their Battlizers.

"Right back at ya." With the battle over, the Rangers were preparing to teleport back to the Dino Lab when an Invisi-portal opened not far from them and two figures fell out.

"Oh, oh guys!" The one with pink hair called as they both ran over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cam asked, stepping forward.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri admonished her cousin.

"Yeah," Marah agreed. "Especially since we brought you a present." She showed them a bottle before turning it away from them and opening the lid. A red mist escaped and formed some feet away into the previously captured Ninja students.

"It's our students!" Shane cried as he and the other Ninja Rangers powered down and went over to make sure they were ok. The Dino Rangers followed suit and powered down as well, knowing their identities would be safe with secret Ninja students. And they were, even if one of the students recognized one of the Dino Rangers.

"Dude!" One in a yellow uniform, pronouncing his place as an Earth Ninja student, yelled as he ran towards Connor while removing his hood.

"Eric!" Connor greeted his twin with a smile and a hug. He hadn't seen his brother in over a year, his studies at the 'boarding school' he attended not allowing him time to visit.

"There are two of them!" Ethan whispered loudly in horror, only half joking, as he and Trent cowered together.

"Man it's so good to see you!" Connor said, ignoring his teammates.

"You're a Power Ranger? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…secret identity and all that." He evaded.

"Like my attending a Ninja academy was supposed to be a secret?"

"Supposed to?" Dustin said, coming up beside his student and trying to act the serious sensei he was supposed to be.

"Uh…" Eric said, unsure exactly what to say.

"Dude, don't blame him." Connor came to his brother's defense. "We're twins."

"Way to state the obvious." Kira muttered, earning a playful shove.

"We have that twin telepathy thing, you know like Fred and George in Harry Potter. He can't keep a secret from me."

"And yet you kept one from him." Shane commented.

"Well it's not real telepathy, we can't communicate over long distances or anything, but we know each other so well that _when we're together_ we know what the other's thinking. We haven't seen each other since I became a Ranger, so that's why he didn't know." Deciding to let it go, Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam told the students to return to the Academy and they'd join them soon, though Eric begged to stay back as long as they did, and as his Head Sensei, Dustin relented at Connor's pleading look. From the Dino Lab Hayley pressed a couple buttons and they all teleported back in, Eric immediately going off in excitement at being in a command centre of a team of Power Rangers.

"Thank you." Sensei said to the Dino Rangers as a whole. "We owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay."

"No, no debt." Kim said, rising from her chair with just a bit of difficulty and reaching over to grasp Sensei's hand. "We're all Rangers, it's what we do. Besides, Lothor's still out there."

"I don't think so Kim." Hayley said, pointing to her computer screen. "That blanket of evil that's covered the state since Lothor was released is gone."

"So does that mean…?" Shane questioned.

"As far as I can tell, it means that Lothor's gone, and the Abyss of Evil has been closed." Hayley confirmed, finally turning from the computer. Sighs of relief and cries of joy were heard and without thinking Connor pulled Kira into a hug. To the Ninja Rangers this was an innocuous gesture, for they weren't the only two teammates to hug at this good news, but to his brother, there was obviously something more going on.

"I hate twin telepathy." Connor muttered changing his opinion of it now that it'd backfired on him. "Later." He said to his brother, knowing he'd have to explain at least some of what was going on. Eric merely nodded and turned his attention elsewhere. In Connor's own words his twin may be a complete airhead, but he was loyal and came through when it truly mattered; and whatever was going on was obviously very important, and obviously needed to be kept secret.

"Hey, I just had a thought!" Tori cried. "Does this mean we have our Ranger powers back for good now?" The Ninja Rangers all raised their Morphers at her words trying to determine if they had power or not, only falling short, unable to tell just by looking if there was power. With a slight eye roll, Hayley asked for their Morphers and ran a diagnostic.

"They're fully powered as far as I can tell." She reported once her diagnostic was complete, earning more cheers.

"They fell into the Abyss of Evil with Lothor." Said Cam, drawing conclusions. "I guess they weren't destroyed but merely trapped and going down there to retrieve them brought them back."

"Looks like it." Hayley agreed. "Though I don't need to tell you, of all people, to monitor them." Cam nodded and smiled. Cam and Hayley had corresponded throughout the years ever since she'd tracked him down for his advice on creating the Dino Ranger powers.

"Now that that's sorted, there's just one more thing I don't understand." Said Dustin.

"What's that Dustin?" Asked Tommy.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Marah and Kapri then made themselves known once more.

"Oh, us, I think we can answer that." Said Kapri, both she and Marah all proud of themselves. They recounted the short story of how they'd dragged Sensei out of Lothor's hideout while the evil arch-enemy was taking a nap.

"Hey what's so funny?" Marah asked when everyone burst out laughing. "Do you know how heavy he is?"

"Yeah, Sensei, you should lay off the cookies with your afternoon tea." Kapri advised.

"I shall take that into consideration. Now that I am returning to my normal life." Sensei said, smiling at his nieces whom he'd grown fond of since they'd defected from Lothor and come to live with their only remaining, non-evil, family.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, but not before we get down and dirty." Said Blake, reminding them of his final race later that day. They all went, even Hayley, Kim, whom Tommy brought a chair for of his own volition, and Sensei, who had to borrow some regular clothes, for his sensei robes would look incredibly out of place; though the Ninja Rangers swore seeing him in a pair of Tommy's jeans and a t-shirt was weirder then anything else they'd ever seen. Ever. They all wished Blake good luck before his race, as they went to get good spots, Marah and Kapri stopping for a moment as Marah happened to come across Cassidy Cornell, a rather nosy student of Tommy's, and felt the need to comment on how beautiful she was; unknown to her, Cassidy was saying similar sentiments to her assistant and fellow Reefside High student, Devon. With Lothor finally gone, and all his friends watching, there was no way Blake couldn't win. As he raised his trophy above his head from his place on Connor and Shane's shoulders, they all knew his jubilance, just like their own, wasn't simply for his latest motocross win.

* * *

**A/N - I always thought Thunder Storm was one of the better Ranger team ups, along with Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future. I also really liked Ninja Storm as a season so writing this was fun!**

**Next up we've got some future plans for some characters and the beginning of Fighting Spirit. Dino Thunder's coming to an end, only three more chapters left! **

**Review please!**


	13. Future Unknown

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Future Unknown**

* * *

A month had passed since the Dino Rangers teamed up with the Ninja Rangers and it seemed that their lives had truly returned to normal as Sensei had said. Eric had taken a two week leave from the Wind Ninja Academy, granted to him only because he was not his usual self when he'd gone to Sensei with the request, but rather much quieter and more serious. He returned home to Reefside where he spent most of his time with Connor, knowing his brother needed him. Connor had talked about everything that had happened since last September, the events, the feelings, everything, but only on a cursory level. Even with Kira, whom he couldn't hide anything from as they had yet to reach the point in their bond that they could hide things like Tommy and Kim could, he'd only ever opened up enough to let her know that that was what he was feeling. But Eric was his twin. He'd made a passing reference to Fred and George from Harry Potter but the truth was that he and Eric were very much like the Weasley twins. They'd seen each other at their best and their worst, they knew each other better then they knew themselves, from the time they were in the womb right up until Eric went to the Wind Ninja Academy, they'd shared everything and done everything together. He was the one person whom Connor would allow to see a total melt down, and though he did not have a melt down when they'd had their discussion about him and Kira, Connor had still opened up about his feelings more to his brother then anyone else.

He knew that there were certain things he couldn't tell Eric, such as the existence of the prophecy, and he'd told him that right from the beginning. But, without going into detail about what or why, he'd told Eric about how an ancient power had bound them together, the abilities they were granted, like having real telepathy, how their lives were tied together, and how one of them could not live without the other. He'd glossed over Kira's near death and their time on Phaedos, saying just enough for Eric to understand he was absolutely serious, while allowing room for assumptions, such as the fact that it went both ways and Connor could not live without Kira, instead of it just being one sided. Though, Connor realized, The Great Power may not decide to kill him if Kira no longer loved him or if she died, but there was a good chance he'd try to end it, for he realized he didn't want to live without her, and that realization scared him; bringing on a whole new discussion with his twin about how he could have such feelings for a kid he'd known for less then a year.

Eric, for his part, proved that he could be mature and wasn't always, or entirely, the airhead Connor had made him out to be. He'd held his brother and let him cry, yell, rant and rage and had also reciprocated those gestures when necessary. By the end of Eric's two weeks in Reefside Connor felt better then he had in awhile, he'd thought about Kira's near death that he'd gotten over it all and hadn't actually realized how bad he was still feeling until he'd seen his twin. And knowing you didn't really get time off ninja training until you graduated, he promised to infiltrate the Academy if he needed Eric or if Eric needed him; a fact that was made easier to communicate via a communicator Kira had given Eric, courtesy of Alpha.

**-C/K-**

After Eric's departure things calmed down and returned to normal, and even stayed that way for awhile, changing only as April began to come to a close. The first change came on a personal level with acceptance letters from colleges and universities being sent out. Ethan made it into MIT and Trent into all father-approved colleges, though also, unknown to Anton, had been accepted into an art school in New York. Connor was the only one who had not even applied to any colleges, telling his parents that he wanted to take a year off to focus on his soccer, though his fellow Rangers knew it was because he couldn't leave Kira. Connor was at a loss as to what to do the following year. Hayley had graciously offered him Trent's job once he went to college, and Tommy was sure Alpha could use some help, or that any of the other Rangers could find something for him to do. Connor was flattered that they'd all go to such lengths to help him out, but that didn't really solve his problem. He was at the point in his life where he had to start thinking about his future, and the only sure thing was that Kira would be in it. But in terms of school or a job, none of the options presented to him had any long-term possibilities. He had a mate he had to wait on to grow up, but in eight years when Kira would be the age he was now, he'd be twenty-six and hoped to at least be on track for his future by then, instead of just starting off and holding shot-term jobs for the next eight years.

One afternoon not long after Ethan and Trent had received their acceptance letters, Connor, who had admittedly been moping for the last few days, got a call from his mate through their bond practically demanding that he change into his soccer clothes and meet her at Reefside Stadium. Unsure why, Connor did as asked, arriving at the stadium to see a banner for open tryouts for the Reefside Flames. They were a part of the minor league, which was essentially a stepping stone to the major league as that's where most of their players got drafted from. Being a part of the Reefside Flames, if he was that lucky, meant traveling around California, and occasionally out of state, for games, though only if his team made it far enough during the season, and more importantly, proclaiming to the professional league that you were serious about soccer. It was an option Connor had not thought of for the simple reason that open tryouts were rarely held, and most players were drafted from yet another under-league, a league Connor was not a part of. But if he did make the team, it could be the solution he'd been looking for. It meant he'd be able to stay close to Kira, for he'd be living and training in Reefside, only leaving for away games which meant no more then a couple days separation at a time, while still being able to play the game he loved. Kira saw through their bond the moment he'd reached that conclusion and smiled at him. Making this team solved a big problem, so really he had to make the team, plain and simple, and Kira was giving him her full support. When Connor had reached the point where his options were to give up on soccer or kidnap Kira and take her with him wherever he went, he'd basically given up on his dream, but Kira hadn't. Without caring who was nearby, Connor went over to Kira's side and pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"Thank you." He murmured, his hug being reciprocated.

"You mean the world to me too, Connor." She murmured back. "I won't let you give up on your dream. Not for anything, and especially not for me." Pulling back, Kira tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall at the overwhelming feelings going through them both. "Now get in there and make the team. You are not to leave until you do, do you understand me?" Connor laughed at her mock sternness. "I mean it Connor. Give it your all." Connor nodded as he ran into the stadium, preparing to do exactly as his mate had instructed and make the team.

**-C/K-**

The next three days were wrought with tryouts and re-tryouts. Connor spent nearly all of those three days on the pitch, skipping three days of school in the process, though luckily with the permission of his parents whom he'd had to beg for a couple hours and bring home proof that the smartest kid in school, Ethan, as well as one of his teachers, Tommy, had agreed to tutor him and help with anything he'd miss; though truthfully since it was only three days Connor didn't know why they were so up in arms about him missing, it wasn't like losing three days was going to stop him from graduating. But, gain their approval he did, which meant Randall could do nothing, for they'd gone through the proper channels; a fact that greatly pleased three of her students and one of her teachers. Battles during this time had been fought by four Rangers unless absolutely necessary, for Connor was under strict orders from Kira not to leave the pitch unless it truly got to the point where Mesogog would win if he didn't. Thankfully things never got that bad and Connor didn't miss a single tryout. Finally, on the fourth day after the first tryout, the coach was to post the list of those who had made the team and Connor was anxiously driving to the stadium to find out if he was one of them.

"Ok, so the second I know if he made it or not, we either take that banner down," Kira said, pointing to the one that read 'Congratulations Connor!' "And write nothing on the cake, or we leave the banner and write congratulations Connor on the cake. Got it?" To say Kira was nervous would be an understatement. She was just as worried as Connor, but had still been able to put together, not a party per se, but a celebration, or a condolence gathering if he didn't make the team. Everyone was there, Eric included, having been teleported in especially for Connor; Tommy hadn't really given Sensei a choice, but he'd promised to have him back by nightfall and not to make it a regular occurrence, and since classes at the Academy were over for the day, Sensei didn't complain. He and the Ninja Rangers were starting to see what every other team before them had, that they were part of the Power Ranger Family, which not only included Rangers but mentors and tech advisors, as well as a select few who were particularly close to one of the aforementioned Rangers, mentors or tech advisors, and that this family was all up in each other's lives and there was no escaping. As the gang waited for the answer from Connor, two unexpected visitors arrived the Oliver house.

"Trini, come in." Tommy said after Trini had already let herself in. "Is Jase-"

"Don't you dare say his name in my presence." She growled and Tommy immediately backed off. The only thing that scared him more then an almost full term Trini was a seven-month pregnant Kim, and the only thing that scared him more then_ that_ was when the two of them got together.

"You know you getting pregnant eleven years ago has really inconvenienced me, Kim." Trini said as she walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered, did a double take at the one she thought to be Connor before remembering Kim had told her Connor had a twin and this must be him. Eric, who had been closest to the door, jumped up and offered Trini his seat, but she waved him off as she headed directly to her goddaughter. "Not that I'd ever wish you didn't exist." She murmured to Kira lovingly, having pulled her into a hug. For her part, Kira was completely clueless as to why her mom's pregnancy would inconvenience Trini eleven years after the fact, but she figured she'd find out in a moment.

"What's Jase done now?" Kim asked, not looking up from where she was mixing a bowl of icing for Connor's cake. Over the last few months Trini had come to her in annoyance at things Jason had done and after months of it, plus the twenty-seven years she'd lived with the guy, Kim was practically immune to Jason's stupidity.

"He's become Tommy!" She cried. "The Tommy that existed when you were pregnant before. I can't believe it took me eight months to figure it out! I knew there was _something_ about Jason that was pissing me off, just like there was something about Tommy that pissed you off, and I finally clued in as to what it was. I didn't get why Tommy pissed you off, but now I do cause they're exactly the same! The protectiveness, treating me like a china doll who can't do anything for herself just because she's carrying a baby, the assumption he knows what's best…everything he's learned about being around a pregnant woman, and how to treat a pregnant woman, he's learned from Tommy!" During the Original Yellow Ranger's rant, the three teenage boys had quietly retreated to the safety of the doorway behind their teacher and his best friend, whom had joined Tommy sometime during Trini's rant, with the option of escape to the living room, Dino Lab, or outside should the girls' attention be turned in their direction; in situations like this it was best to have multiple exit strategies.

"That sounds about right." Kim muttered, remembering Tommy from back then. Although there were many similarities between Tommy during Kim's first pregnancy and this one, she couldn't deny he was less intense this time round and didn't piss her off as often. "But maybe it's a first child thing. Tommy isn't quite as annoying this time round."

"Maybe." She grudgingly admitted. "Could be a Ranger thing too. I'll have to remember to ask Ashley what Andros was like."

"Good idea." Kira said, being the only one who hadn't retreated. "In the meantime, would you like some ice cream Aunt Trini?"

"Yes. Yes I would." Trini said, finally sitting down. Kira went over to the freezer and read Trini her options.

"We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, Neapolitan, and yes I know that's a combination of the other three but we've got them individually too. Then there's butterscotch ripple, chocolate chip cookie dough, and mint chocolate chip." While Kira listed the flavours of ice cream they had, the boys eyebrows, save for Tommy's, raised inch by inch at each flavour she named.

"You have that much ice cream in the house?!" Jason asked incredulously and Tommy shot his own incredulous look at Jason for asking such a question.

"Ok…ignoring the fact that there's a pregnant Kim in this house, and we all remember how much she craved ice cream last time she was pregnant, something that hasn't changed this time round, there's _Kira_ in this house. Kira, the child who's favourite philosophy, no matter how much she learns of life, is that everything is better with ice cream. Put Kira and a pregnant Kim together and I dare you to tell me we have too much ice cream."

"You have too much ice cream." A voice behind them said. Everyone turned to see Connor who'd arrived just in time to hear Tommy's statement.

"Connor!" Kira cried rushing forward, unable to believe that he'd gotten here without her knowing.

"Teleported." He answered her.

"And...?" she asked hesitantly, both too nervous to search the bond for the answer, and also wanting to hear it from him.

"I made the team!" He said after several tense moments. Kira's cry of joy sounded both throughout the room and through their minds as she launched herself at Connor. He caught her and held her close; both were extremely happy that he'd made the team, as it was one step closer to his dream, and also feeling relieved for it solved a problem that had hit the two hard.

"Congratulations man." Said Ethan and Trent as they came over.

"Proud of you bro."

"Eric!" Connor said happily, upon seeing his brother.

"Oh!" Kira cried, releasing her grip from around Connor's neck and prompting him to let her down. "This was supposed to be a surprise! We had a cake and everything…"

"It's still a surprise." Connor said consoling her, though she wasn't truly upset.

"Well you'll just have to wait for the cake then." Kira said, checking to see that her mom was nearly done with the icing before going back to work on getting her aunt some ice cream.

"And while I wait Dr. O can explain why your philosophy on life is about ice cream." Connor said with amusement as he took a seat next to Trini.

"That's really not necessary." Kira said before she could stop herself and realize that saying that basically sealed her fate.

"Oh I think it is." Both Tommy and Jason said.

"You see," Tommy started. "Kira's been obsessed with ice cream since the first time she tasted it, which I believe was her first birthday."

"And when we say obsessed, we mean obsessed." Jason continued.

"The first time after she was born that either Kim or I went away for any real length of time Kim was going to Paris for a week to visit her step-family. Kira and I drive her and her parents out to LAX, and as we're saying goodbye she starts crying. And doesn't stop crying until we get back to the Youth Centre in Angel Grove, which is a _two-hour_ drive from L.A. I walk in with a bawling child and Ernie brings over some ice cream to cheer her up. The _second _the ice cream is set in front of her, crying stops." Tommy snapped his fingers to emphasis his point, earning a laugh from everyone but his daughter.

"Fast forward about a year. Justin's upset cause his father was away on his birthday. We lead him into the Youth Centre where we were gonna hold a surprise party and an almost three year old Kira looks up into his tear stained face, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to her mouth, and she puts it back." Said Jason. "Then she toddles over with her bowl of ice cream, holds it out to him and says 'be happy.' " More laughter ensued, though this time accompanied by some aws. Unimpressed with her family, Kira rolls her eyes and handed Trini her ice cream while sitting down with her own.

"Hey give me a bite." Connor said reaching for ice cream only to have his hand smacked with her spoon.

"Ow!"

"You make fun of my ice cream, you don't get any." She growled with narrowed eyes, daring him to try again. Seeing she was serious, Connor wisely backed off.

**-C/K-**

The beginning of May brought on the next big change for the Rangers, this one far worse then the last as it had potentially fatal consequences. Mesogog had created a machine that could fossilize any living thing. Aside from encasing people in amber, the Rangers could not for the life of them figure out why Mesogog would create such a machine. He wanted to restore Earth to its prehistoric roots, and while fossils often tended to be old, encasing people in amber wasn't going to help accomplish his goal. Of course, whatever twisted thought process Mesogog had, which truthfully the Rangers did not want to know about, the fact remained that his machine could cause a significant amount of damage. Both luckily, and unluckily, he decided to test it out on the Rangers, which meant that when Tommy got encased in amber they were down one Ranger, but Tommy had also saved some civilian from the same fate. A fate they quickly discovered was not going to be easily undone.

Kira's anger over her father's imprisonment caused her to take on Zeltrax, and the machine, on her own. With her Super Dino Mode she would have succeeded, however, Connor naturally could not let her face a high ranking minion alone, especially with the machine still functioning, and even more especially after what he'd seen Tommy's imprisonment do to Kimberly; he was terrified Kira too would be encased in amber. With his fear and Kira's anger Zeltrax didn't stand a chance, and Connor didn't even need to go Triassic to push the villain back and destroy the machine. Once that battle was over, the two returned to the Dino Lab where a near frantic Kira joined a fully frantic Kimberly.

"Mom, mom calm down." She said, her anxiousness rising seeing how distraught her nearly eight month pregnant mother get getting. "Think of the baby." Kira said forcefully, grabbing her mother and making her sit in the chair Trent and Ethan had been attempting to get her into since they brought Tommy back. Although still distraught, the reminder of her baby had the desired effect and Kim sat down, taking a few deep breaths. When she had calmed down some, Kim gasped and snapped her head in Tommy's direction.

"He's alive." She breathed, causing everyone to breathe that much easier. "He's…he's not even hurt. I can feel him, I can hear him. He says you'll be having a chat about going after high up minions on your own when he's free." Kira let out a humourless, yet relieved laugh.

"So Dr. O's _aware_ in there?" Ethan double-checked. Kim nodded.

"Though only really through our bond. He's like in stasis. His heart and brain are functioning, which is keeping him alive, but nothing else works. He can't move, can't see, can't feel his arms or legs. But he knows what we're saying, and he can see and feel through our bond. He's seeing through my eyes."

"Ok, so Dr. O's alive." Said Trent, as he and the other Rangers finally de-morphed. "But for how long? Where the hell is Hayley when you need her?"

"Shoving people out of the Cyberspace cause _someone_ didn't show for their shift and left me without any backup." Came Hayley's voice as she came down the stairs, did a double take seeing Tommy in amber, then immediately rushed to the computers and began getting a scanner ready. "Not that I can really blame you since Mesogog attacked." Seconds later her scanner was ready and she was running it over the amber, then plugging it into the computer and bringing up the results.

"Well?" asked Kira.

"As far as I can tell, he's basically immortal so long as he's in that amber." Hayley said. "It's kind of like how you and Tommy explained Zordon's time warp." She directed to Kim. "His brain and heart are working, so he's alive, but any other bodily functions, like breathing or aging, are rendered unnecessary by the amber."

"So he's safe in there until we find a way to free him." Kim confirmed.

"Oh I'd say he's more then safe, cause as far as I can tell…there's nothing on this planet that can penetrate that amber." Hayley's words were not entirely reassuring, for while they knew it meant that Tommy would live, it also meant that they may never be able to free him. For over twenty-four hours Hayley, along with Ethan's help, searched but came up with nothing. Finally Kim did the only thing she could think of that might work. She called Alpha. Their robotic friend teleported in within seconds of her call, bringing with him Eltarian, and other intergalactic, technology, which hopefully would be the missing key as earthbound technology wasn't working.

"Well?" Kim asked her old friend after he'd barely begun to run some tests.

"Be patient, Kimberly." Alpha responded. "I know you are worried, I too am worried seeing him like this, but getting yourself worked up will help no one, especially your unborn child." Kim laughed at that.

"That's exactly what Tommy just said."

"He is most certainly correct." Silence resigned for a few minutes until one of the machines Alpha had teleported in beeped, giving the Eltarian robot the results.

"Aye yai yai! Hayley is correct, there is nothing on this planet that can penetrate the amber, not even in the Command Centre."

"So we're back to square one." Kira muttered.

"Not exactly." Alpha countered. "While we do not have the necessary technology on hand, the Command Centre's mainframe has been able to determine the technology needed."

"And?"

"We must contact Aquitar immediately."

"Aquitar?" Connor asked for himself and the other two confused teens.

"An aquatic planet in the Centaurius galaxy." Kira answered. "It is home to a race of peaceful, humanoid water-dwellers who can't survive long outside of the pure water of their planet. It is also home to the Aquitian Power Rangers; the first non-terran team of Rangers, and the second or third team of Rangers to ever exist."

"Second _or_ third?" Asked Trent. "You don't know?"

"Aquitar is in a different galaxy and a different orbit then Earth." Kim continued. "Time passes differently then here. We met the Aquitian Rangers shortly after we became the Zeo Rangers, but they had already been Rangers for awhile by then. So depending on the time difference, they either became Rangers just before, or just after, we got our Zeo powers."

"So we're gonna get to meet aliens?" Ethan asked all excited.

"Don't call them aliens." Kim admonished. "Remember, to them _we're_ the aliens. But yes you'll get to meet them, or at least see one of them on the Viewing Globe in the Command Centre, I don't know if they'll actually come to Earth."

"Aurico came for the 'Red Mission.' " Kira reminded her mother, this was a term the three boys were familiar with, having heard this story.

"Yeah but the entire planet's survival counted on stopping Venjix. This is just one person, who can technically live forever while in there."

"They're our friends mom. I can't see them not doing all they can to help us." And Kira was certainly right. The Rangers teleported back to the Command Centre with Alpha who immediately opened a communications channel with Aquitar. Delphine answered the call and upon hearing Tommy was in trouble, she immediately said she and Cestro would arrive on Earth momentarily. Kim took the time to call Billy, knowing that on problems like this they worked best together. Billy arrived just after the Aquitian Rangers and greeted his two old friends before getting down to work. With the readings Alpha had taken, the three of them were able to come up with a laser, powered by the pure water of Aquitar, which should free Tommy.

"Couldn't we just dump some of the pure water on the amber if that's what's going to free him?" Trent quietly asked Kira, not wanting to offend the Aquitians.

"No, their pure water is the power source, but it's not the cure, so to speak. Their using their pure water is like us using electricity. Alone it's not enough, you need more." Kind of grasping the concept, Trent leaned back and watched along with the others as Cestro turned the laser on and aimed it at the amber. Alpha's calculations had been dead on and the Aquitian technology, backed by their pure water, was enough to smash the amber.

"Tommy!" Kim cried rushing towards her husband. Billy, seeing Kim meant to support him, rushed ahead of her and held Tommy up, keeping all of the Black Ranger's weight off his tiny, heavily pregnant wife. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said as the haze cleared and he regained his bearings. Hearing that, Kira ran forward and hugged her dad, glad to feel that any weakness from being encased in the amber was fast leaving him.

"Cestro, Delphine, thank you."

"What are friends for?" Cestro asked with a smile, the phrase still being a favourite of the Aquitian Rangers' when dealing with their Terran counterparts.

"Billy, Alpha, Hayley, you too."

"I think we're all just glad you're ok Tommy." Billy answered, Alpha and Hayley nodding their heads.

"Would you mind letting me de-morph?" He asked his two girls who were still attached to him. Mother and daughter stepped back, waiting for the flash of light that usually accompanied a Ranger's cry of 'power down.' Usually.

"Power down!" Tommy tried again, with no success. "Well…seems not all our problems are over."

* * *

**A/N - Beginning of Fighting Spirit, conclusion of which will come in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	14. Fighting Spirit

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Fighting Spirit**

* * *

"Power down!" Tommy tried again. "Well…seems not all our problems are over." He muttered when it still didn't work.

"Is this something we can help with also?" Delphine asked.

"I wish, but no. It'll be something to do with my Ranger powers, so unless you're an expert on Dino Gems…"

"Unfortunately we are not." Cestro answered seriously, Tommy's sarcasm lost on him. "If there is nothing else we can do, we should return to Aquitar."

"Of course. And thank you both so much." Kira said.

"I still marvel at how much you have grown, young Kira." Delphine said. Living on different planets, the Aquitian and Terran Rangers rarely saw each other, let alone their kids. Apart from Aurico when he'd joined the 'Red Mission', none of the Aquitian Rangers had seen Kira since the last time they'd been on Earth, which had been when she was still a baby.

"And a Ranger in your own right." Cestro added.

"Given who my parents are is it any surprise I'm a Ranger?" She joked, this one not lost on the Aquitians, though they answered seriously.

"No, I suppose not."

"Alpha, will you teleport Delphine, Cestro and I to the Command Centre?" Billy asked into his communicator. Alpha had remained behind wanting to monitor things from the Command Centre, and also have their advanced Med Bay ready just in case.

"Stand by Billy."

"It was nice seeing you two again." Tommy said. "Say hello to Aurico, Tideus and Corcus for us."

"We shall." Said Delphine. "Goodbye, Rangers of Earth." Right on cue the beams of teleportation overtook them, two blue and one white zooming out of the Dino Lab. Once they were gone, Tommy turned his attention back to the task at hand. First thing was first though; he removed his helmet and kissed his wife, then gave his daughter an extra hug.

"Come one Handsome, let's get you out of that suit." Kim said, beginning to lead him upstairs.

"I thought he couldn't de-morph." Said Trent.

"He can't." Replied Kira. "But that doesn't mean he can't get out of the suit. He just has to do it manually."

"You can do that?" Asked a shocked Connor.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the suit comes with a zipper? It's in case something like this happens."

"There's a zipper?!" He asked, even more shocked. Kira looked at him and the other two, seeing they too were shocked, and nodded.

"How could you have never noticed that before?"

"Well considering every time we're morphed we're either in battle or in the middle of a crisis, I think a zipper on the suits_ not_ entering our minds is pretty reasonable." Defended Ethan, a defense Kira could not find fault in. With Tommy now out of the amber, Hayley declared she was going home to sleep before she had to open the Cyberspace in the morning.

"And you'd better not be late for your shift this time!" Hayley called back to Trent as she heading up the stairs and to her car. The Rangers followed her as far as the living room where they settled in to wait for Tommy and Kim to return, which they did some fifteen minutes later.

"That is such a pain in the ass." Tommy grumbled. "Handy zipper or not I never wanna have to take the suit off manually again."

"Well you've gone your entire Ranger career without having to do it, so I think there's a pretty good chance you won't have to again. Or at least not for another ten years." Kira said, moving to sit between her parents.

"I know we've had trouble morphing before, but not _de_-morphing." Said Kim. "They always want to keep us out of the suits not in them."

"So what happens now?" Trent asked. "I mean are you gonna have to put the suit on manually every time the Rangers are needed? Or are we down a Ranger?"

"Neither." Tommy answered. "You're forgetting that I've been a Ranger before. I'll just have to use one of my old powers. They won't be as effective, but you won't be down a Ranger."

"Hayley gone home?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Said Ethan. "Said she'd be back sometime tomorrow to try and figure this new problem out."

"Alright. Well why don't you guys head home?" Tommy suggested. "It's getting late and I don't want your parents to worry."

**-C/K-**

The following day brought about some answers to Tommy's newest problem. Impenetrable amber Hayley had trouble with, Dino Gems not so much.

"You're Gem is essentially frozen." She reported. "It must be a side effect from the amber, it's the only thing I can think of."

"Frozen?" Tommy asked. "Frozen how?"

"Frozen much like you were. Its power is in stasis, meaning it can't be called on."

"Are we gonna have to call the Aquitians back to free it?"

"No. The effects of the amber still appear to be in place, but the amber itself isn't. I'll be able to reverse the effects, and in fact can use a regular blaster to do it. I'm just gonna have to figure out the proper recalibrations to make the blaster strong enough."

"Alright, well you're the rocket scientist." Tommy conceded to her superior knowledge.

"And you're not. So hovering isn't going to be of any help." She said, stopping his current plan in its tracks. Tommy's protests were cut off by the alarms blaring and the sound of thundering feet as the Rangers, minus Trent who was working, ran down the stairs.

"Zeltrax is back." Tommy said unnecessarily, for they could clearly see him and his latest monster on the screen.

"I'll have to figure the recalibrations out later." Hayley said packing up. "Trent's alone at the Cyberspace so I'll have to relieve him if you want him in battle."

"Thanks Hayley. Send him to us when you can."

"Will do!" she said as she headed out.

"So…which Ranger's gonna join us?" Kira asked her father.

"Oh the Flacon definitely." He responded with no hesitation. Given the choice, none of the Originals would use any other powers then those linked to their Animal Spirits.

"Well we've met the Original Pink, let's see the Original White." Said Connor as he stepped forward.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"It's Mophin' Time! White Ranger Power!"

The three Dino Rangers hopped on their Raptor Cycles as Tommy called Alpha for his Shark Cycle, just as Kim had all those months ago when he'd first become the Black Ranger. They sped downtown using their vehicles' blasters upon arrival to take out at many Tyrannodrones as possible before they had to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"How does Dr. Oliver like being fossilized?" Zeltrax asked in a rare moment of taunting. Usually it was Elsa that did the taunting while Zeltrax just threatened.

"Can't say I enjoyed it too much." Tommy answered for himself as he engaged Zeltrax in battle.

"What?!" Zeltrax snarled as this new White Ranger claimed to be Tommy.

"Did you really think you could keep me down for long Zeltrax? I'm one of the longest serving Rangers in existence. We always find a way out of any mess. And we _always_ _win_." This only served to anger Zeltrax more and he pulled out his sword, Tommy following suit.

"Together again, huh old friend?" He joked with his enchanted sword.

"Oh yes, it has been far too long." Saba replied. Saba was by no means a sentient being, you wouldn't hold a conversation with him or anything, he was only programmed to assist in battle, but battle banter somehow fell under his programming. A few minutes into the fight Trent arrived, which not only evened out the odds but put them in their favour. At least it did, until the monster decided to grow big.

"We have no way to contact the Brachiozord…" Kira concluded. Every other Zord was inside the Brachiozord, which either needed Tommy's command from his Morpher, which was out of commission, or Hayley's command by remote from the Dino Lab, but Hayley was at the Cyberspace.

"That really wasn't well thought out on our part." Said Ethan. "I'll head to the Dino Lab and try and figure out how Hayley controls the Zords. Trent if you could go get her, that'd be really helpful."

"Not necessary Ethan." Tommy said, feeling quite excited about unleashing the Falcon once again. "We may not have our Dino Zords, but I've got my Falconzord." Calling on his Animal Spirit, Tommy willed the Falcon into its Zord form, a tiny version of which burst forth from the crest on his chest before growing to normal Zord size.

"Woah!" The boys cried, never having seen a Zord come out of a person's chest. Kira too was quite impressed. Though she'd lived with her Power Ranger parents through almost everything they'd gone through, she'd rarely seen their Ranger side for she was always kept safe somewhere, usually the Command Centre, when they were needed in battle. As a result, she knew everything, but hadn't seen it all; though she had seen Tommy summon his Falconzord once back during the 'Red Mission.' Tommy made short work of the monster, a standard monster not holding a candle to the Falconzord's last conquest, Serpentera. With the monster gone, and Zeltrax retreating, the Rangers returned to what they had been doing before this latest interruption. Shortly after four Rangers returned to the Dino Lab, Hayley showed up to continue work on recalibrating a standard blaster, provided by Alpha, to have enough power to unfreeze Tommy's Gem. By that evening it was ready and everyone had gathered in the cavern command centre with their fingers crossed. Tommy had removed the Gem from the bracelet and placed it on a pedestal, Hayley's super powered blaster pointed directly at it.

"Alright…here's hoping nothing else goes wrong." Hayley muttered. Upon hitting the switch to activate the blaster, it immediately became clear that her hope was in vain. Sparks flew from the blaster as it prepared to fire, not responding when Hayley hit the off switch. The blast hit the Dino Gem directly causing a great explosion of light as the Gem's power was unleashed. However, instead of feeling the Gem's power return, Tommy fell unconscious the moment the light became blinding.

"Tommy!" Kim cried, having felt it the moment he fell unconscious. With great difficulty, she bent down and tried to wake him. Kira rushed to her mother's side and like when Tommy had been stuck in the amber attempted to calm her down. But unlike that time, Tommy was unconscious, not aware, and so Kim could not feel her mate. Trying to wake him didn't work, and when a pulse check came up negative, she began working herself into hysteria and so she didn't hear when Kira told the guys to take her out of the room, but she certainly felt it as she was gently but firmly pried from her mate's side.

"NO! NO!" She screamed fighting against the boys as they tried to lead her out of the room. When gently leading her away didn't work, Trent bent down and lifted Kim into his arms and with a murmur of "sorry Mrs. O" carried her upstairs closely followed by Ethan.

"Connor, go help them. Keep her calm and don't let anything happen to my brother or sister." Though reluctant to leave his own mate, Connor conceded and went upstairs.

"Hayley what happened?" Kira cried when she could think clearly again.

"I don't know what went wrong with the blaster, I'm sure my calculations were correct." She murmured, looking at Tommy's prone form. "But his Gem's in four pieces. To destroy it this completely is the same as destroying him." Kira closed her eyes for a moment as tears threatened to fall, but only for a moment as she knew there was no way she was going to let her father die.

"Alpha come in!" She said into her communicator as she raised it to her lips.

"Go ahead Kira."

"I need you to contact Dana. Now!" The urgency in her voice had Alpha moving as fast as he possibly could, and so not two seconds later did Dana's voice come over the comm.

"Go for Dana." She said, obviously having no clue who was contacting her.

"Dana, it's Kira, you need to get here now. Dad's dying…or dead…I don't know, he doesn't have a pulse!"

"Ok, Kira calm down, I'll grab Joel and be there in a few minutes."

"Not enough time, Alpha teleport her now." Doing as instructed, the beloved robot had a pink beam of teleportation entering the Dino Lab half a second later. Dana appeared not in her usual pink shirt and Lightspeed jacket, but a fancy pink dress, having been out to dinner with Carter, though that didn't stop her from rushing forwards upon seeing Tommy. A fast cursory look determined that Kira was right and Tommy had no pulse, his heart had stopped.

"How long as he been like this?" She asked, hoping it hadn't been long.

"A minute? Two maybe." Although technically having been dead for a minute or two, it was a timeframe that Dana could work with.

"Rescue Injector!" She called, summoning a part of the Rescue Bird, which acted as the ultimate medicine. The serum inside was very similar to the Rangers' accelerated healing, though also possessed a modified adrenaline for situations such as this. It was meant to heal wounds that would be fatal before normal treatments could have time to work, and also to keep a person alive long enough for that healing to happen. Sticking it directly into Tommy's heart, Dana injected only a quarter of the serum into him, knowing that while a miracle drug, too much could kill a person. Seconds after the serum touched Tommy's heart, it began beating again, though he remained unconscious. Dana and Kira breathed sighs of relief, at least now they had time to figure out a way to save him.

"I need to get him back to the Aquabase." Dana said. "I'm guessing this isn't a natural occurrence, but something to do with him being a Ranger."

"His Dino Gem smashed." Hayley explained in a small voice. "Unless it's whole again, he won't live…and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Hayley." Kira murmured, though with just having watched her father die then come back to life she didn't sound too convincing, even if she meant it.

"I'll call Joel, get him to come pick us up."

"Joel's turned his communicator off, and Angela's not responding, so I don't want to know what they're doing." Came Carter's voice as he ran downstairs. "I got a hold of Ryan, he and Solar Rescue are ready to go, and I've already called ahead for the Med Bay to prepare two beds."

"Two?" Kira asked. Carter didn't look happy with the answer he had to give.

"Kimberly's just gone into labour."

"What?!" Kira cried. "N-no, she can't be in labour, she's got a month and a half to go." With a curse and directive to Carter to bring Tommy, Dana led the way upstairs to the living room where Kim was on the couch, crying as a contraction ripped through her, and being supported by Wes and Jen while the three teens cowered in the corner.

"Mom!" Kira ran straight to her mother's side, not bothering to question why the Red and Pink Time Force Rangers were there.

"Kira…" Kim moaned, clutching her belly.

"Mom, dad's going to be fine." She said, hoping she wasn't lying to her mother. "You need to breathe and try to calm down."

"We have to move her. Now!" Dana said and it was then that Kira noticed the blood. Connor was by her side in an instant as he felt that she was about to lose the control she'd held onto for this long.

"Is it safe to teleport them?" Connor asked, knowing he now needed to keep it together for his mate.

"You won't be able to teleport into the Aquabase." Said Carter.

"Negative Carter." Came Alpha's voice from Kira's communicator, where he'd been listening, concerned for his friends. The Yellow Dino Ranger was in control enough to raise her arm so they could hear better. "The shields surrounding the Lightspeed Aquabase protect against evil. The teleportation system Zordon and I created many millennia ago will have no problem getting through the shields."

"Then standby." Said Dana. "Send Ryan back. We'll figure out if we should block their teleportation later."

"We're coming with you." Said Connor. He spoke for himself and Kira, which was obvious, though Trent and Ethan nodded too before they realized if they all went the city would be unprotected.

"We'll stay." Jen said.

"We'll contact the other Time Force Rangers and the Silver Guardians. Between us we'll protect the city." Added Wes.

"A-and I'll stay to help where I can." Hayley murmured, still subdued over what her invention had done. She wanted to go and be with her friends, but she'd caused this, and if she could be useful here, advising should there be an attack, then that was what she was going to do. "Here." She handed Tommy's broken Dino Gem to Ethan, knowing he'd keep it safe.

"Teleport now." Dana said, not wanting to waste anymore time. Alpha punched in the code, and Dana, Carter, Tommy, Kim and the Dino Rangers all appeared in Rescue Ops., drawing quite a bit of attention.

"Get a gurney!" Dana shouted to the nearest person, who ran off to do her bidding. "You are to bring them to the Med Bay when the gurney arrives." She directed to the next nearest person, indicating to Tommy, who was slung over Trent's shoulder. She then led the way out of Rescue Ops. leading Carter, who carried Kim, as well as Connor and Kira; Ethan decided to stay back with Trent. Once in the Med Bay Dana began an examination of Kim, feeling a little relieved at what she saw.

"The bleeding isn't quite as bad as we thought. There's damage to the placenta but it's not detached."

"Which means?" Kim asked, having forced herself to clam down when she felt there was something wrong with her baby and not wanting to harm him or her anymore.

"Which means immediate delivery by caesarean section is not necessary. You may still have to deliver by caesarean section, but for now we can let your labour continue naturally."

"So the baby's going to be ok?" Kira asked.

"I think so."

"You _think_?"

"I'd be a poor doctor if I made any promises with everything that's going on, especially as the baby will be premature on top of everything else. But unless things take a turn for the worst…the baby will be fine."

"Thanks Dana." Kira murmured.

"Now I've gotta go check on Tommy. Your family sure doesn't do anything by half. Can you contact anyone to stay with Kim? She shouldn't be alone."

"I'll stay." Kira said.

"No." Dana shut that plan down. "You are in shock and I'd rather not have all three of you in a hospital bed so you-"She cut off when she realized that Kira would just ignore any orders she gave and so turned to Connor instead. "You are going to take her to the mess hall and get her something to eat. And you're to stay there till I call you." Connor nodded in understanding and Dana strode from the room muttering something about getting Angela Rawlings here to help her even if it meant throwing Joel out on his ass, butt naked.

"Mom…" Kira said, approaching her mother before Connor could lead her from the room.

"Everything's going to be ok Kira." Kim said, giving her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I know." She responded. Though they both knew it might not be ok, they had to go through the motions.

"Go with Connor. And you take care of her." She added unnecessarily. Once again Connor nodded, this time leading Kira from the room. Outside they were met by Ethan and Trent who handed each of them a badge with their picture and name on it.

"Ryan gave these to us." Ethan said. "Said it'll stop people from thinking we're intruders and give us access to all areas. Except the computers, where all their top secret information is."

"As long as it gives us access to the mess hall." Connor muttered leading Kira down the hall till they found someone and could ask for directions. Finding a table, Connor sat Kira down and, following Dana's instructions, went to get her something to eat.

"How's dad?" Kira asked.

"The same." Trent answered.

"I…I should contact Uncle Jason and the others." She murmured to Trent and Ethan who remained with her as she raised her communicator.

"Uncle Jason come in."

"Kira what's wrong?" he asked a couple seconds later, knowing just from those four words that something was up.

"Dad's fighting for his life and mom's in labour."

"WHAT?! What happened?!"

"Dad's Dino Gem broke apart and it nearly cost him his life. Dana saved him, but he's still unconscious and unless we find a way to fix his Gem, he's gonna die. The stress was too much for mom and she went into labour prematurely. There was blood. Dana says for now things are ok, but if anything else happens the baby could die."

"Where the hell are you guys?" Jason breathed after a moment.

"The Aquabase."

"Alright, I'm getting Alpha to teleport us in. I'll call the others too."

"What about Aunt Trini? We'd never forgive ourselves if this hurt your baby too."

"Kira, sweetie, I'm fine." Trini said, and Kira should have known Trini would be listening in. "I'm days away from my due date, so even if I do go into labour the chance of it harming the baby is very small. We're coming. And everything's going to be just fine. Your parents have been through worse then this." Kira wasn't so sure about that last statement but conceded to her aunt, knowing it wouldn't matter what she said, Trini's mind was made up. Signing off, Kira stared blankly at the table in front of her, then at the food when Connor returned.

"Kira you gotta eat something." Connor murmured. His words broke though Kira's unfeeling haze but not in the way he wanted. She finally broke down, sobs wracking her body as tears streamed down her face. Without hesitation Connor reached over and pulled Kira onto his lap, holding her tight.

"It's gonna be ok." He murmured, but Kira shook her head.

"I can't lose them, Connor. I can't."

"You won't."

"If dad dies mom will be as good as dead, which will probably be enough to kill the baby. If the baby dies…I don't know what they'll be like. But it won't be good. If I lose one of them…I lose them all." Connor looked over Kira's head at their two friends, all three thinking, knowing, that Kira was right.

**-C/K-**

The Original Rangers' arrival in the Aquabase didn't go over as well as the others had for the simple reason that they didn't have a Lightspeed Ranger with them. A couple guards tried to detain them when they teleported into Rescue Ops. and were immediately met with four enraged Original Rangers, their worry morphing into anger instantaneously as someone got in their way. The Ape erupting from Jason knocking the guards back and the commotion it caused was enough for one of the Lightspeed officials to set off the red alert, thinking they were under attack. Seconds later Kelsey, Chad, Ryan and Joel, who had indeed been ripped from his bed, ran in, closely followed by Captain Mitchell himself, along with his first grandchild, who was held tightly in his arms, crying from the alarm.

"Turn the alarm off." The Captain ordered when he saw who it was. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet four of the six Original Power Rangers." He said over the baby's cries to his teams' surprise. "The other two are currently in our Med Bay. There may be more Rangers coming through here and the computer can verify if they are Rangers or not. If more Rangers arrive you are to direct them to the Med Bay immediately, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" With a nod the Captain turned to the Originals and motioned for them to follow him, who were in turn closely followed by the Lightspeed Rangers. Upon reaching the Med Bay, the four all entered Kim's room, Carter indicating they were still being bared from Tommy's; even he was forced to wait outside, though he was suddenly ok with it when he saw his daughter crying. He came over and took the two month old from her grandfather, gently soothing her. Dana had been pregnant the last time they'd seen the Original Rangers, but with Kira dying that time, it was by no means the right moment to tell them. Tonight had been the first night the two had been out since she was born and they'd double dated with Wes and Jen, two of their best friends, who left their own year old son with Wes' dad. This also explaining Wes and Jen's presence at the Olivers' for there was no way two Rangers weren't going to check up on an emergency when they were there for the call. While Carter calmed his daughter, the Originals didn't hesitate in entering the one room they were allowed into.

"Hey Ptera." Jason murmured as he reached his sister's side.

"Rex." She moaned back, tears falling once again now that her big brother was there to be strong where she couldn't.

"Oh Kim!" Trini breathed, leaning forwards from the chair she'd been sat in to hug her friend.

"You shouldn't have come. You especially Tri."

"Your daughter said the same thing when she called Jason. But I'm fine."

"Have you seen Tommy?" Zack shook his head sadly.

"They're still in there with him."

"Kim, Jase said that Tommy's Dino Gem had been broken and that was what was causing him to…well…" Billy said and Kim nodded.

"If you think you'll be ok here, I'd like to go help Dana and Mrs. Rawlings. My experience in matters such as bonded powers malfunctioning could be of value." Kim nodded again, this time with a little hope. Billy came forward and gave her a hug before he walked out and over to Tommy's room, having the Lightspeed Rangers move aside with one look; they weren't going to bar him from the room.

"Kim, honey, where's our niece?" Jase asked, worried for his goddaughter.

"Dana told Connor to take her to the mess hall."

"I'll go." Zack said before he too gave Kim a hug and took off, just as another contraction hit. In the absence of Tommy, Jason helped Kim through it, remembering what the birthing classes he and Trini had taken had taught him. Afterwards, Kim nodded off, feeling as secure and calm as she could be without Tommy. Fifteen minutes or so later, she awoke, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide in shock.

"Kim what is it?" Jason asked.

"Should we get Dana?" asked Trini. Kim merely shook her head as she tried to determine if what she was seeing was real, or just a figment of her imagination.

'_It's real Beautiful.'_

"Tommy…" She murmured out lout though she knew he could still hear her, tears once again falling, though this time from happiness.

"Tommy? What about Tommy?" Jason asked.

"I can feel him, see him, through the bond. He's still unconscious, so I shouldn't be able to, but for whatever reason I can. We don't know why…but I don't care. He's ok!"

**-C/K-**

Tommy was indeed still unconscious in Lightspeed's Med Bay but his brain was suddenly fully functioning, and with The Power's help, it brought his consciousness, or his soul, he wasn't sure which, to some barren wasteland, probably both in his head and in another dimension, thanks to The Power.

"_Kim are you ok? Is Kira? The baby?"_ He asked through their bond, so happy that it was working, and not caring at the moment that there was probably a reason he was here and something he had to do. Right now he needed answers.

"_We're ok…kind of…"_

"_Kind of?!" _

"_I'm in labour Tommy…and there's damage to the placenta." _Tommy's heart skipped a beat at her words, though not in a good way, his fear for his wife and unborn child surging through him.

"_Where are you? Tell me you're at the hospital." _He begged.

"_We're in Lightspeed's Med Bay, both of us. You…you _died_ Tommy. You didn't have a pulse. I don't know for how long, but Dana came and next thing I know she's saying you're alive but unconscious." _

"_Why? What happened to me?"_

_"Something went wrong with the blaster. It smashed your Dino Gem to pieces."_

"_Then I've gotta make it whole again."_

"_But how?"_

_"It's here. Wherever 'here' is. I can feel its power."_

"Very good Tommy." Came a familiar voice and Tommy spun around, coming face to face with the Red Turbo Ranger. "If you want this piece of your Gem." He said, holding up a tiny black rock, and Tommy recognized it as a part of his Gem, and the voice as his own, though with that mocking quality he associated with Tom. "You'll have to defeat me!" The Turbo Ranger launched on the attack. Tommy blocked it easily and sent a few of his own kicks and punches. As the fight wore on Tommy began to get more and more desperate. Kim was in labour, his baby was in danger, and his daughter was in god knows what condition, though he knew that physically she was unharmed or Kim would have mentioned it first thing.

"Enough!" He roared, knocking the Ranger back, grabbing the Turbo Lightning Sword that fell from his hand, and holding it at his throat. "Enough." Tommy repeated, though this time in a soft voice.

"I yield." The Turbo Ranger said after a moment and both he and his weapon disappeared, leaving behind the piece of Tommy's Gem.

"_Kim? How many pieces did my Gem break into?" _He asked, fearing the answer for he wanted to return to her as soon as possible, preferably before the baby was born.

"_Four."_ She answered, confirming his fears. Tommy sighed and grasped the piece of his Gem tightly, closing his eyes and begging The Great Power for the patience to get through this. He didn't even open his eyes when he felt a presence behind him, knowing exactly who it was.

"If you want to fight, Zeo V, bring it!" he snarled before whipping around and being the first to launch on the attack this time. Zeo Ranger V-Red didn't say a word as he engaged the black clad Tommy in battle. The more time Tommy spent here, away from his labouring wife, the more lethal he became until finally his Zeo Ranger counterpart found himself in a similar position as the Turbo Ranger. Once again he didn't say a word as he handed over the next piece of the Dino Gem before disappearing, though this time taking the dessert wasteland with him. Tommy found himself sucked into a black void before it too disappeared, turning into a forest, with the White Ranger standing in the distance leaning against a tree.

"Let me guess. I gotta fight you." Tommy said dryly as he began the trek over.

"You were supposed to." The White Ranger responded, stopping Tommy in his tracks as surprise overtook him.

"_Supposed_ to?"

"Yep." The White Ranger pulling himself away from the tree and came over to Tommy, holding out his hand and offering up the third piece of the Gem.

"Is this a joke?" Tommy asked. "Cause this is far too easy."

"No, Tommy it's not a joke. Think about it for a moment. The White Ranger powers were created by The Great Power. The Falcon controls me."

"And the Falcon's pretty desperate to return to our mate." Tommy finished catching on.

"Exactly. He all but ordered me to hand over the piece of the Gem."

"Well…thanks." Tommy said, finally taking the small piece of rock.

"Don't thank me. The Falcon may be able to control _me_, but he has no control over _him_." The White Ranger disappeared and Tommy knew whom he was talking about, and also that he was standing right behind him. Turning around, Tommy came face to face with the Green Ranger, a fact that never failed to leave destruction in its wake. But this time was different. Apart from the fact that they were inside Tommy's head and the Green Ranger couldn't harm the city or any innocent people, nothing was going to keep Tommy from getting back to Kim; there was no uncertainty in this battle.

"The Falcon may not be able to control you, but he can destroy you." Tommy said. "This battle is going to last a grand total of sixty seconds, and only that long because I feel like hitting something. In sixty seconds, I'll let the Falcon have you."

"Then I guess we'd better not waste time." The Green Ranger said, summoning the Dragon Dagger and running towards his opponent. Tommy wasn't joking about letting the battle last only sixty seconds. Facing his toughest opponent or not, there was no way he was going to let him stand in the way of getting back to Kim. But during those sixty seconds Tommy got the distinct impression that the Green Ranger was holding back, something he'd never done before. It was as if the Green Ranger _wanted_ to lose this battle, and lose it in the time frame Tommy had allocated, for by the time sixty seconds was up, Tommy had been able to take the Dragon Dagger from the Green Ranger, and hold it to his neck while he pinned the Ranger to a tree.

"You win Tommy." The Green Ranger said, lifting his hand and presenting the final piece of the Black Dino Gem.

"You let me win." Tommy breathed. "Why?"

"Contrary to how I went about things, I do love Kimberly. And our children." Tommy growled, hating it when his evil Green counterpart called Kira, and now the new baby, his. "That never fails to annoy you." He chuckled, easily taking the Dagger as Tommy took the piece of his Gem. "I'll be seeing you again Tommy, count on it. And next time I won't be so lenient. We've been fighting for control for almost twelve years, and you've had it for far too long."

"And I'm going to keep it." Tommy snarled. "I'll never let you have control."

"We shall see." The Green Ranger said in parting as he disappeared. Once he was gone, Tommy took the pieces of his Gem and held them in one hand. He could feel The Power engulf him, and the Gem fuse together, its power filling him.

"_I'm coming Beautiful."_ He told her before raising his Gem. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

**-C/K-**

In Tommy's room in the Med Bay, Dana, Mrs. Rawlings and Billy were all monitoring Tommy's brainwaves, which two of them classified as abnormal and shouldn't be possible while Billy simply said it was Tommy and nothing was out of the realm of possibility with him. There had been no change physically over the last hour or so since they brought him here. Very suddenly, however, that changed. The machines attached to Tommy to monitor both his brain activity and for any physical change all went off at once, and mere moments later Tommy's eyes opened.

"Tommy!" Billy cried, rushing over to his friend's side.

"Hey Billy." He said with a smile.

"Are you alright? I…I mean…" Billy wasn't exactly sure what he meant. One minute Tommy was practically in a coma, the next he was awake and smiling. Thanks to Jason, Billy knew that Tommy and Kim had made contact through their bond and that is what the 'abnormal' brainwaves must have been, but with neither of the two other people in the room in the know about the depth of Tommy and Kimberly's bond, those in the extended Ranger family, meaning anyone passed the Space Rangers, merely thinking it a superficial bond, he saw no reason to let on unless there came a time he believed that knowledge would help save Tommy. However, even though he knew Tommy was getting closer to waking, he hadn't expected it to be so fast.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy responded, opening his hand and revealing the completed Dino Gem. "Now I gotta get to Kim. Has the baby been born?"

"No, not yet. Her contractions are still about five minutes apart." Billy answered.

"How does he know Kim's in labour?" Dana asked.

"Not important. What's important is to unhook me from all this and let me see my child be born."

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere until I get a full body scan." Dana responded sternly. Tommy looked to Billy for help but the genius merely shook his head.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you out without knowing for sure you're ok. Kim would kill me." Sighing in resignation, Tommy laid back and allowed Dana and Mrs. Rawlings to run every scanner over him, and run every test they could think of.

"You're fine." Dana said nearly ten minutes later. "Completely healthy." Although she was extremely happy with this news, she was also confused. Not two hours had passed since she was teleported away from her and Carter's double date, and Tommy had gone from dead, to alive, to in a coma, to alive again and it was enough to make her head spin. With Mrs. Rawlings help she unhooked all the wires and told Tommy that Kim was in the room next to his. When Tommy ran out of his room he was met by the Lightspeed Rangers who were all shocked and happy to see him, for they'd had no news beyond 'still unconscious'.

"I'm fine, Billy will explain!" Tommy called as he let himself into Kim's room.

"Tommy!" Kim sobbed in relief.

"Hey Beautiful." He murmured giving her a quick kiss and taking Jason's place at her side.

"Welcome back, bro." the Red Ranger said as he happily gave up his spot and went around the bed to join his wife.

"Thanks. Trini how are you?" Tommy asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Though much better now that you're safe."

"There's someone else you need to go see." Kim said, referring to their daughter who Tommy could see through Kim's memories had been nearly as distraught as Kim had been. "Go, my contractions are still five minutes apart." With a nod and another kiss Tommy did just that, asking one of the Lightspeed guys to take him to the mess hall. When he got there he was greeted to the sight of five subdued Rangers. Trent and Ethan had been attempting a game of chess, but failing miserably, while Zack and Connor just sat against the wall, the latter still holding Kira who had finally fallen asleep after a lot of crying, as evident by her still tear stained face. When Tommy entered the room Zack was the first to see him, immediately sitting up and pointing.

"Guys." He said, a happy note in his voice. The three teens looked up and upon seeing Tommy all breathed a sigh of relief. Connor shook Kira gently awake, his relief overflowing through their bond and making her turn tired eyes towards the door.

"Dad." She gasped as Connor released her. Tears once again fell, though thankfully from happiness this time, and she ran to her father who met her half-way and held her close when she jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared I would lose you. All of you."

"You'll never lose me, or your mother. Not even when we live to be a hundred years old and die of old age as all beings must, you still won't lose us."

"How's mom? And the baby?"

"They're both fine. Your mother's contractions are still five minutes apart and-"

"Tommy you'd better get back here if you wanna see your kid be born." Came Jason's voice over Zack's communicator, knowing Tommy didn't have his and that he'd be with Kira and the others in the mess hall. "Kim's contractions are coming fast."

"Ok scratch that last bit." Tommy said, letting his daughter down. "They're both fine, but we've gotta go." Tommy and Kira ran from the room, closely followed by the others. When they got back to the Med Bay it was to see everyone loitering in the hallway outside Kim's room, only Dana, Mrs. Rawlings and Jason missing, even Trini and her chair, that Jason insisted she constantly have available, were there. With a final look at his daughter, Tommy went into the room, sending Jason out. Finally having the opportunity, both godparents and Uncle Billy converged on Kira, giving her hugs and telling her how brave she'd been. Over the next twelve minutes, they'd been counting, screams were heard from Kim's room that had all the guys cringing, Carter especially having heard those cries recently, and Kelsey paling, sending a look to Ryan that clearly said she was reconsidering wanting kids. Kelsey and Ryan had been dating since sometime in 2002, and Ryan was preparing to propose, though Kelsey already knew all about it; Ryan was horrible when it came to keeping secrets from her. By all accounts Trini should have been the one paling, what with being so close to her due date and possibly going through this any day now, but she seemed the most calm of all of them. Finally, after another agonizing seven minutes, at just before midnight on May 4th 2005, the cries of a baby were heard, the closed door to the room regaining the attention of everyone out there. No one was sure exactly how much time passed between the baby's first cry and Tommy coming to the door with a goofy grin.

"Kira. Want to meet your brother?" Both excited and nervous, Kira nodded and followed her dad inside. Her mom was sitting up in bed holding a small bundle in her arms and smiling between her two children. Completely unaware of Dana and Mrs. Rawlings finally leaving the room after cleaning up, Kira approached her mother's side and looked down on the scrunched up face of her newborn baby brother.

"He's so small." She murmured. "He's not too small is he?" Tommy and Kim chuckled. Of course their daughter's first thought of her baby brother would be for his health and safety.

"He's a bit small yes, but his lungs are developed enough to breathe on his own and his heart is strong. Apparently Ranger births aren't quite as normal as we thought. The Power in our veins transfers to our children, giving them traces of The Power, and apparently our accelerated healing." Kim said. "Dana's keeping us for a few days just in case, but she says he's gonna be just fine, The Power's helping him develop fast and keeping his heart strong." Kira nodded, satisfied with the answer, as she reached up and grasped his hand, which had escaped from his blankets.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Kim scooted over to give Kira room to sit on the bed before she handed the baby over to his big sister. Kira smiled widely when he contentedly settled into her arms, and just as her family was sworn to protect her, she in turn swore to always protect him.

"What's his name?"

"Eric Jayden." Said Kim. "After Tommy's two fathers."

"Grandpa's name is Mark." Kira said confused.

"Jayden is his middle name." Tommy answered. "Eric was my birth father's name and we played around with Mark either as a first or middle name-"

"But I really liked Jayden. Eric Jayden just sounded so nice." Kira smiled again completely agreeing with her mother.

"Eric Jayden Oliver." She murmured. "Welcome to our crazy, but loving, family."

* * *

**A/N - It's a boy! Many of you wanted a boy and you got your wish! Yes his name is Eric, like Connor's brother, but unlike Connor's brother baby Eric is going to been seen so much more then Earth Ninja Eric, and if they are ever talked about at the same time I'll make the distinction like I am now. I just wanted them to once again use a name important to Tommy's birth family, and really liked the name Eric Jayden. **

**And yes, Dana and Carter have a daughter and Wes and Jen have a son...more on them later. **

**Only one more chapter until the end of Dino Thunder. Mesogog comes to an end in chapter 15!**

**Review please!**


	15. Thunderstruck

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Thunderstruck **

* * *

The Oliver family had about fifteen minutes with their newest addition before their other family members burst through the door unable to wait any longer. Although trying to be quiet, the sound of the door opening with more force then necessary was enough to wake up little Eric and for a glaring Tommy and Kim to pass him off to his godfathers saying they woke him up, they could calm him down. Although they'd held Kira as a newborn, when babies were so tiny and breakable looking, it had been ten years and they handled Eric with as much care and uncertainty as they'd held Kira. Also like the time before, the boys had goofy grins on their faces while Trini cried, though with his own child so near to being born, Jason joined her, imagining a similar scene when it was their turn. Once the proper amount of attention had been heaped about the new baby, Jason turned to his sister.

"How you doing Ptera?"

"I'm good Rex."

"You just had to have a second kid before we had our first didn't you?" He joked.

"Well you know me, I always did like beating you in everything we did."

"He's beautiful. And how's the big sister?" He asked, draping an arm around his goddaughter's shoulders.

"Going through her arsenal for the best way to destroy Mesogog if he ever comes near my baby brother."

"Spoken like a true Ranger." Jason couldn't help by chuckle.

"Forget Ranger, that was spoken like a true Oliver." Trini added with her own laugh. The gang stayed for a bit before stepping out, at Dana's insistence that not too many people were in the room at once, to let other's in. Connor, Ethan and Trent were next though the three appeared hesitantly, giving Tommy, who held the baby, a wide berth. Kira eventually rolled her eyes and took her brother from her father before handing him to Connor. The Red Ranger froze at having a baby in his arms but with Kira's internal assistance managed to not panic and calmly and safely hold the newborn for about a minute before gladly handing him back to Tommy, who, for his and Kim's part, was a little unsettled seeing his ten year old daughter and her mate standing together with a baby. Though both he and Kim knew and accepted that that was probably where their relationship was eventually headed, and though they knew it wouldn't happen while Kira was still so young, the imagery was still unnerving and they once again hoped that they wouldn't see a similar scene, though with Kira's brother replaced with her own child, until she was minimally out of her teen years. Trent and Ethan quickly said no when asked if they wanted to hold the baby, citing there were other people waiting and since they practically lived at the Olivers' house they'd have plenty of time to change their mind, before swiftly making their exit, allowing the Lightspeed Rangers to crowd around. Eventually though, Dana put her foot down, saying both mother and baby needed rest, and kicked the others out. As it was now pretty late, guest quarters were offered to the Originals and the Dino Rangers for the night. In the morning, the Originals headed back home, saying they'd give everyone a call and let them know what happened and that they could visit at their home in Reefside in a few days. Those few days later, Dana cleared Kim and Eric to head home though said that even with The Power helping Eric grow that last month and a half he hadn't had the chance to, she still wanted them to return weekly for the next month just to make sure everything was still ok. Dana didn't expect any problems, and said Eric was healthy if not a little small, but she wanted to be on the safe side. So the Oliver family headed home, Ethan, Trent and Connor having headed home two days ago to head off questions from their parents and to relieve the Time Force Rangers, and found their house invaded by overexcited grandparents.

"They're here!" Vivian cried being the first to see the family coming up from the Dino Lab where they'd teleported to. She then rushed over and took her new grandbaby from her son, cooing over the tiny sleeping child. The others crowded around, though all saying hello to Kira first. Knowing her to be a very mature kid or not, they still didn't want her to think they only cared about the new baby. David was there also, always being included in these kind of family gatherings, having long ago been accepted by the family as Tommy's brother.

"Congratulations bro." He said when it was finally his turn to hold his new nephew. "And sis." He added, bending to give Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks David." The parents and brother stayed for a couple days before heading home and making room for the next group of guests, which proved to be a pattern over the next week. First Ernie showed up with Bulk and Skull in tow, followed by Alpha who teleported in along with Billy and Zack who took the excuse of accompanying Kat and Angela to visit their godson. After that it practically became a free for all with the remaining Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers showing up without warning whenever they felt like it. By the end of the week, the Oliver family was glad for the reprieve of having to return to Mariner Bay for Eric's check up, even if it was for only a few hours. Mesogog held off his attacks for the most part after a singularly bad ass kicking from Tommy and Kira when he sent Zeltrax to attack the Olivers' house, hoping the new baby would make them weak. After that attack, Hayley came to install a new monitoring system around the house. This was the first time she'd been to the house since they'd taken an unconscious and dying Tommy to the Aquabase. Although not being able to read Hayley as well as he could some of the friends he'd had since high school, Tommy could still guess why she'd stayed away, and was absolutely proven right when he went to talk to her. She blamed herself for Tommy's near death and Kim's early labour, neither of which would have happened had her calculations been correct. It took Tommy nearly fifteen minutes to calm her down and get her to understand that it had been an honest mistake, that no one blamed her, and that everyone was alright. But eventually he succeeded in his endeavour and got to introduce her to his son, bringing a smile to her face when the baby grabbed on to her finger and wouldn't let go.

That Wednesday, just over a week after Eric had been born, the Rangers gained a new ally in the form of Elsa. By pure coincidence, Tommy discovered on Monday that Principal Randall was in fact their nemesis Elsa and the two had it out in front of the school, garnering a lot of attention. Thankfully for their identities, Randall had fought as Elsa and not as Reefside High's principal, and blasted Tommy back before disappearing into an Invisi-portal. Tommy was then able to explain away the battle, where he was by no means losing, against one of Mesogog's goons as down to his martial arts skills, the need to protect his students, and the fact that she didn't use any of her powers; he made a point to say that when she did use her powers he lost pretty fast. For the next two days the Rangers searched for Elsa, knowing now with one hundred percent certainty that she was, in fact, human and had been turned evil by Mesogog. After two days of searching the Rangers came upon a powerless Elsa who'd been released from Mesogog's control as he'd taken her powers for himself. She told them what she knew, that he was planning something and that the final battle wasn't far away, and Tommy and Kim offered her a place at their house so long as Mesogog was after her, which no doubt he would be when he realized his mistake of not killing her immediately, for evil or not, she knew too much of his plans.

**-C/K-**

A day after Elsa joined them, Tommy and Kim got the call that Trini had finally gone into labour, only a couple days from the two week overdue mark; Kim's early labour and Tommy's coma quite obviously not having caused her any problems. That was also the day that Zeltrax, who'd always been obsessed with destroying Tommy, broke from Mesogog and launched an attack with that goal in mind. Knowing both Tommy and Kim needed to be with Trini and Jason, and knowing it would piss Zeltrax off, the other Dino Rangers told Tommy to go and they'd handle Zeltrax. It wasn't easy, especially when their prediction of Zeltrax's rage at not even being able to fight Tommy came true, but the Rangers were able to push him back, though unfortunately he left before they could destroy him. Their only consolation was that he was on his own now; after having broken from Mesogog, Zeltrax would be getting no help from their arch-enemy. After returning to the Dino Lab and having Elsa, who outside Mesogog's control turned out to be a nice, fair person, if not still a bit of a hard ass principal, ensure they were alright, Kira forced the three boys to join her as she teleported to Angel Grove and got her grandparents to let them borrow a car to get to the hospital. Tommy was outside the building when they arrived, pacing with Eric who was crying his eyes out.

"What happened?!" Kira demanded, immediately thinking something bad, though thankfully not the worst, as she would have been told immediately if their enemies were involved.

"He's proven to like teleportation less then you did." Tommy grumbled a bit as he tried to calm his son. "He's been crying since we got here thirty minutes ago."

"That's a long time to cry for." Mumbled Ethan.

"No kidding."

"Here, give him to me." Kira said, taking Eric into her arms. It wasn't instant, but she was able to get him to stop crying a lot faster then Tommy.

"Ok, so you're gonna hold him as long as we're in here." Tommy declared, only half joking, as he ushered the kids into the hospital and up to the maternity ward. As Kira held her baby brother as he slept, Tommy joined the other Originals, along with Lucy and James Scott and Mai and Chien Kwan, in pacing the waiting room; he and Kim wondering if this was the scene that had played out in this exact waiting room almost eleven years ago, though with Kim and Tommy where Trini and Jason were now. Hours passed, and Ethan, Trent and Connor had to return home and make a show of going to bed before being able to return, but even so they got back before the baby was born. It was in the wee hours of May 21st that Jason entered the waiting room with a bundle in his arms and that standard goofy grin on his face. Everyone jumped up, though silently upon seeing the bundle he held, and waited not so patiently for him to talk.

"A girl." He said finally. "Completely healthy at 8lbs 8oz. We named her Lillian Cara Scott, Lily, after both our grandmothers."

"That's beautiful." Lucy murmured as she and the other new grandparents crowded around. "Hi sweetie." Lily gently shifted as if to acknowledge the attention, but didn't wake. After they'd each held their granddaughter and congratulated their son/son-in-law, the four went through the doors to see how Trini was doing, giving way to the others to approach.

"Oh Rex, she's gorgeous." Kim said, tears in her own eyes this time.

"Good thing she got Trini's looks." Tommy quipped, earning a smack from Kim, though she kept it really light for he was once again holding their son. The Rangers cooed over the newest addition to their family until the parents came back out saying they were headed home and would be back when it was properly morning. The Rangers then had the chance to go back to see Trini, Jason leading the way, and Connor, Ethan and Trent staying just long enough to congratulate Trini before they too headed home. They were certainly glad to be considered part of the family and welcomed at times like this, but they were still uncomfortable with these situations, though were getting more and more used to them.

"Trini she's beautiful." Kim gushed as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you." Trini replied, taking her daughter back once she'd been passed around.

"A brother _and_ a cousin all in under two weeks." Kira said happily; there was no part of her that wasn't excited about more additions to their family.

"Kim's already got the bunk beds picked out for when they get older." Tommy warned the room in general. "She's determined these two will be as close as she and Jase are."

"Good thing we got the extra large crib then." Jason joined in the joke, though they all knew that it was the words that were the joke, and not the sentiment behind them. "If there's gonna be two babies in it."

"I'm sure you and your big head alone would have needed the extra large crib Jase." Said Zack with a smirk. "To quote Tommy, 'good thing she got Trini's looks.' "

"Funny guys." Jason deadpanned.

"So anyways," Trini spoke up, changing the subject before more insults could be said and a fight could break out. "Kim, Billy, we were hoping you guys would be Lily's godparents." Although Kim once again began crying as the two nodded their heads, Trini and Jason's choice of godparents weren't a surprise. Kim was practically a given as she and Jason were raised together while Trini had grown close to Billy from the time they'd first met and she became 'Translator Trini'. Not caring that it was three in the morning, the gang stayed for a bit longer until both babies had woken, been fed and changed and fallen back asleep, along with Trini and Kira, before they headed out. The Olivers' arrival back home, however, was not what they expected. Instead of a quiet house with Elsa asleep on the pull out couch, the Olivers returned to a trashed Dino Lab, and no Elsa in sight.

"Dammit." Tommy muttered seeing Zeltrax's handiwork in this as he recognized the damage was caused by Zeltrax's blade. "Guys come in." He said into his communicator calling the other Rangers along with Hayley. It took some time given they were all asleep, but eventually all four responded and said they were on their way, though Connor didn't sign off fast enough and a muttered "I only got an hour and fifteen minutes of sleep…I'm so going Triassic on his ass" was heard. Tommy then woke his daughter, who'd been nestled in his arms as Kim held Eric, and relayed the bad news, though it proved unnecessary, for the moment she opened her eyes and saw the destruction, she was on alert. It didn't take too long for Connor, Ethan and Hayley to arrive, all three muttering some form of expletive when they saw the mess, but Trent remained conspicuously absent. Calling him on the communicator did no good and so they all resigned themselves to clearing up the mess and getting the main computer working so they could search for him. Kim went upstairs and put Eric down in his crib before returning with the baby monitor to help. It was dawn by the time they got things up and running again, though they knew it would take a lot longer to return the Dino Lab to what it had been only a few hours ago.

"I'm not finding him." Hayley said when her search for Trent came up negative.

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means something's blocking his Dino Gem's energy signature."

"But he's ok?" Hayley shook her head.

"I don't know. Until I can locate his Dino Gem I won't be able to say what kind of shape he's in"

"Well keep looking." Said Tommy. "As we take care of Zeltrax." He added when Zeltrax's Zord like machine, which they'd fought on occasion, came up on the screen.

"Ready?" Connor asked not a second after the screen lit up.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Four Rangers sped out of the cave on their respective vehicles as Tommy commanded the Brachiozord to meet them downtown where they formed the Megazord. While Ethan, Connor and Kira piloted the Megazord, Tommy infiltrated Zeltrax's machine and began looking for Elsa. He met no resistance as Zeltrax had no minions of his own and Mesogog wasn't helping him anymore, and arrived pretty quickly at the cockpit, seeing Elsa tied to some pole, but no Zeltrax.

"Tommy look out!" Elsa cried as Tommy began moving towards her. He turned in time to block what would have been a direct hit as Zeltrax made his presence known.

"Finally I shall destroy the great Dr. Tommy Oliver!" he cried.

"Not likely." Tommy returned as the two engaged in battle. With Zeltrax not piloting the machine it was pretty clear that it was on autopilot and a blast from Tommy's Brachio Staff saw the control panel, and thus the autopilot, destroyed. With the machine now just standing still and the Megazord no longer really needed, Tommy asked one of the others to come get Elsa out of there and take her back to the Dino Lab. Ethan joined him and got Elsa out of the line of fire allowing Tommy to go more on the offense. But with Tommy getting more hits in, Zeltrax began to get more desperate and upped his game. After two hard hits on Tommy, Kira left the Megazord to go help her dad, arriving in time to stop a third hit.

"Kira get out of here!" Tommy said.

"No way." Father and daughter fought together pushing Zeltrax back but neither of them were willing to let him get away this time.

"I will not let you destroy me…" Zeltrax growled when he'd been knocked back again.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to stop us." Kira growled right back, months of fighting this guy having gotten on her nerves.

"Not even if I was like Elsa?" He asked, a plan forming in his head.

"What?" Tommy asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"You see, Tommy, I am not a monster of Mesogog's creation, not in the literal sense. I was born a human and spent my life dreaming of a time long forgotten. I began learning everything I could about dinosaurs and a few years ago it seemed that I would get my wish to go on a real excavation, only to have my life stolen from me by you!"

"Me?"

"Your experiments, and finding the Gems, saw to Mesogog pursuing you when you were on an island with several others. If you had not involved yourself in matters beyond you then I would not have been on that island when it exploded! I would not have nearly lost my life and been forced to serve Mesogog when he turned me into this!"

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, knowing it could be anyone of the several people who'd been on the island.

"You knew me as Smitty."

"Smitty?!" Tommy cried. "But…you died right before my eyes."

"Evidently not!" He yelled and launched on the attack once more. "I know the code you Rangers live by, knowing I was once human, you cannot destroy me. But I can destroy you!" Tommy and Kira went back on the defense, wondering what they should do beyond pleading with Zeltrax, or Smitty, to snap out of it and let them help him. But Smitty seemed to be in no mood to let them, not even when the self-destruct on his machine was activated.

"Three minutes to self-destruct." The computer's voice said.

"Come on!" Tommy cried, grabbing his daughter and motioning for them to help Smitty outside. "We gotta go!"

"No one's going anywhere! This is the end for you and your precious daughter, Tommy."

"We can continue this battle outside." Kira told him. "But this place is gonna blow!"

"And you shall blow with it!"

"You will too!" Tommy countered, hoping he had a self-preservation instinct.

"Two minutes to self-destruct."

"It is a price I pay willingly knowing I take you with me." Apparently not, if he was willing to die just so Tommy could.

"Kira get out of here." Tommy told her, wanting to protect his daughter no matter what.

"Not without you."

"That wasn't a request!" Connor snapped both through their bond and through the communicator, feeling nothing but fear the closer that machine got to exploding with his mate inside.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving him!" Tommy growled at his daughter's stubbornness, blaming it all on Kim like she'd blamed it on him when Kira had shown her mother her stubbornness.

"One minute to self-destruct."

"Kira-" Connor growled.

"You give me an order right now and it's just gonna make things worse cause I'm not leaving so I'll just be here useless and in pain." She growled back.

"I'll get her out Connor." Tommy promised before begging Smitty once more. "Smitty…please." He was preparing to leave as he said it for there was no way he was gonna let Kira die, even if it meant leaving an innocent, albeit one who was still evil, behind.

"Thirty seconds to self-destruct."

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled when Smitty said nothing and began pulling Kira towards the exit.

"NO!" Smitty roared jumping at them with his sword raised. Kira turned and kicked him while he was in mid-air, sending him flying backwards. Realizing they literally had fifteen seconds to get out, Tommy sent a blast at the side of the machine, blowing a hole in it and jumping out with Kira by his side. The machine blew before they even hit the ground, taking Smitty with it, but leaving them unharmed.

"I had no idea." Tommy mumbled as pieces of debris continued to fall. "I had no idea he was anything but one of Mesogog's goons."

"You couldn't have known." Kira said. "He was in a suit and didn't let on at all. Until he told you there was no way you could have known."

"He's the first one we've lost. I mean people have died because of our battles, we all know that, but he's the first being turned into an enemy that we haven't been able to save."

"He may have been forced to serve Mesogog, but once he was free he could have changed, instead he sought revenge. He chose his own destiny, even if it cost him his life." With a solemn nod Tommy said they needed to get back to the Dino Lab and continue to look for Trent. Connor had dismantled the Megazord, sending the Zords back to the Brachiozord, and had joined them by this time so Tommy sent the Brachiozord back to hiding as the three hopped on their vehicles and sped out of there. Returning home, Tommy was met by Kim who had naturally heard everything they had said and was there to comfort Tommy. A cry was heard over the baby monitor and the two excused themselves to take care of their son, and take a moment alone.

"You ok?" Connor asked Kira finally, pulling her into a hug. Kira nodded, feeling sorrow over Smitty's loss, though not nearly as bad as her dad. "Good. Now don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" Though it was Connor who said the words, the Lion's power was behind them and Kira felt the power of an order wash over her.

"Take it back." She and the Cheetah growled at their mate. Connor did a double take, not having realized he gave an order, but rather having spoken the words out of fear.

"I take it back." He murmured, pushing down the Lion's protests. His Animal Spirit was all for ordering her never to go into battle again, while Connor took into consideration Kira's feelings on the subject and her duty as a Ranger. The Lion's narrow, primitive view was not that of a human and Connor found himself explaining the difference in their thinking.

"Thank you." She murmured back when she felt the power of their bond wash over her once more, this time dissipating instead of settling in. All three other occupants of the Dino Lab had observed the exchange, one with complete confusion. Elsa was about to ask what was going on, but Trent chose that moment to teleport with his father clutched in his arms.

"Trent!" Kira cried as she and the others rushed to their friend's side. Hayley set up one of the med tables and Connor and Ethan helped Trent hoist his father onto it as Hayley and Elsa began checking him over.

"You'd better get Dr. and Mrs. O." Ethan said and Kira ran up the stairs yelling for her parents. She and Tommy came down moments later, Kim still feeding Eric but so happy that their bond existed for she'd know exactly what was going on.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw Anton lying prone on the table with Trent pretty banged up standing beside him, holding his father's hand.

"Mesogog." Trent mumbled.

"Mesogog attacked you?"

"Mesogog was my father." He elaborated.

"I think we're gonna need a bit more then that." Said Connor after a moment of shocked silence.

"I was leaving the house when I got your call and I heard a strange voice coming from my dad's office. I went to spy on him a bit and saw him turn into Mesogog. He was saying how he didn't need my father anymore so when he disappeared through an Invisi-portal I went with him. I couldn't let him hurt dad."

"Of course you couldn't." Tommy agreed, wrapping an arm around the younger man who was trying not to cry.

"I waited until Mesogog separated from my dad then tried to get him out. Mesogog did a number on him…he got hurt trying to protect me…"

"Trent, your dad loves you." Tommy said with certainty. He may have only known Anton as Trent's dad when he was under Mesogog's control, which really relieved him cause Anton had turned into kind of an ass, but it was still obvious that even evil Anton loved his son, Mesogog couldn't take that feeling away completely. "He wasn't going to let Mesogog hurt you. Just like I won't let anything hurt my children."

"Trent your dad's gonna be fine." Hayley said, having finished her tests.

"Really?" Trent asked hopefully. Hayley nodded before snapping her attention in the direction of the computer when the alarms blared, closely followed by Eric's cries when the noise disturbed him, the soundproofing having been destroyed by Zeltrax.

"Though the city might not be." She added, seeing Mesogog himself attacking downtown.

"This is it guys." Tommy said. "Mesogog has no minions left and if he feels like he doesn't need his host then he must be feeling powerful and ready to try and kick some Ranger ass."

"Which isn't going to happen." Ethan said as he and the other Rangers gained hard looks on their faces.

"Agreed." Said Tommy, falling into line behind Connor.

"I'll look after him Trent." Elsa said when Trent hesitated to join the others, knowing he needed to go, but not wanting to leave his father. With a nod in thanks, Trent too fell in line, ready for what they all hoped to be their last morph as active Rangers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The Rangers took their cycles and ATVs back downtown to finally face their arch-enemy.

"Let's end this once and for all." Connor said.

"You can try." Mesogog hissed.

"Why don't you give up and save us the trouble of destroying you?" Tommy suggested, trying to get him riled up, their enemies never made more mistakes then when they were riled up.

"You have messed up my plans for creating a perfect world for the last time. However, I have absorbed enough energy to complete my transfiguration." Calling on his power, Mesogog began glowing a sinister greenish-yellow and grew in size as well as ugliness. The Mesogog they now faced was certainly not the one they knew previously, this one certainly gave them the creeps.

"Let's power up guys! Super Dino Mode!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

"This is it." Said Connor as Mesogog powered up an attack.

"You will give me those Gems!" he said before launching his attack. The Rangers charged, Mesogog's blast missing them by inches, and the battle began. It became clear pretty fast that this super powered Mesogog was too powerful for them. He knocked the Rangers back one by one before hitting Tommy hard.

"Dad!" Kira cried, getting incensed as Mesogog laughed at her dad's expense. "Hey! Back off!" She charged Mesogog before he could hit her dad again, only to get hit herself.

"No, Kira!" Connor yelled as she slammed back into a wall. "My turn! Triassic Ranger!" Calling on the Shield of Triumph he took it up another notch then to the final stage. "Battlizer engage!" The others held Mesogog off as Connor's Battlizer appeared and he powered up his attack. "Now guys! Super fire power!" At Connor's command the others jumped away and he fired, hitting Mesogog dead on and blasting the creature back. But still it wasn't enough. Not only did he get back up, but he multiplied.

"Great as if one wasn't bad enough." Said Ethan.

"How do we fight him now?" Trent asked.

"We have to use all our Dino Gem power, it's the only way." Said Tommy.

"Right…he wants our Gems' power. We'll give it to him." Kira agreed.

"Right!" The others said.

"Dino Power!" they all cried, waving their arms in a circle, bringing them in front of them and calling on their Gems' power. The five of them began to glow their respective Ranger colours as the power gathered in front of them between their open hands. "Dino Gems unite!" They released their power sending it upwards where their individual colours melded together into a gold one, forming into the shape of a dinosaur, which they then sent towards Mesogog. This time the monster didn't stand a chance and all four versions of him exploded in a great fireball. Once sure that he was indeed gone for good, the Rangers relaxed, which gave way for their powers to disappear. Worried their powers were lost, the Rangers raised their communicators and looked at their Gems.

"Is it gone?" Trent asked.

"I don't think so. I can still feel the Gem's power." Said Tommy. "I think we just really weakened it, using that much of its power."

"But it'll re-charge or something…right?" Asked Ethan.

"I believe so. But we'll get Hayley to double check." They all nodded, happy at least that the power probably wasn't gone.

"Hello Rangers." A voice said from behind them and they all turned to see two of Tommy's students, and Connor, Ethan and Trent's classmates.

"Cassidy? Devon?" Trent asked as the five Rangers hesitantly approached them.

"So you know." Connor stated unhappily. They'd been so busy this year that Cassidy's in your face personality, and her ever-present sidekick Devon, hadn't garnered their attention more then a couple times.

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy gushed, hugging Devon who said he'd known for a couple weeks now, but hadn't had the right moment to tell Cassidy till now. "And we've got it all on tape. You know a reporter could make a whole career out of this." It was then that those who attended Reefside High on a daily basis remembered that Cassidy had become an intern reporter for the local news station.

"Cassidy…" Tommy started, hoping to convince her not to tell anyone, but prepared to hold her and Devon for Lightspeed so they could erase their memories if she wouldn't. "Do you know what our lives would be like if that tape gets out? The number of people this information becoming public would put in danger? I have a newborn son…" He wasn't against using guilt in this matter.

"Yeah, I do." She said, her joyful smile turning understanding. "That's why I'm giving this to you." She held the tape out to Tommy who tried not to take it too quickly.

"Wait. Cassidy passing up the scoop of a lifetime?" Connor asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because it's wrong. And you're my friends; you've helped me out a lot this year. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Especially not after everything you've done for Earth." Although not sure what she was talking about, they didn't fight it.

"I knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere." Joked Ethan.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it." She said, grabbing Devon's arm and smiling at him. "Now if you'll excuse us, Devon's taking me prom shopping." The Rangers stared after them until they were out of sight, shocked expressions on all their faces.

"We helped Cassidy…?" Connor asked in pure surprise. "I can't remember saying more then ten words to her all year."

"I don't think any of us can." Trent agreed.

"Hey, don't knock it." Tommy said. "When you're Rangers you sometimes get selective memory. Sometimes it's hard to remember anything to do with non-Ranger things. That first year we were Rangers we barely said anything to or did anything with your Uncles Bulk and Skull. Next thing we know they're no longer bullies and are suddenly our friends. Then they found out we were Rangers and they became some of our best friends."

"So you're saying Cassidy and Devon are gonna become our best friends?" Ethan asked hesitantly.

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying don't discount things they remember you doing even if you don't remember them."

"Alright we won't. Can we go home now?" Kira asked. The others quickly agreed and the five Rangers teleported out of there. Everyone, baby Eric included, was waiting for them in the Dino Lab, wanting to see the final battle; Anton even waking up in time to see the end of his tormentor.

"Dad!" Trent cried upon seeing him awake and well. Anton met him half way and the two hugged for the first time since Mesogog had gained complete control, meaning last September when he'd launch his attack.

"Trent, I'm so glad you're ok." Anton murmured. "Tommy, thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're ok." Tommy replied, shaking his old partner's hand.

"Your son is adorable." Anton said smiling at the baby who, at two weeks old could keep his eyes open for extended periods of time and stay awake for just as long, was staring around at all the people. "And it's nice to see you again Kira."

"Dr. Mercer." Kira greeted. She'd met the man a few years ago when he and her father had started working together, and a few times this year but she supposed that this year's encounters didn't really count for he wasn't himself.

"So it's finally over?" Kim asked rhetorically for she, more then anyone else who stayed in the Lab, knew that it was most definitely over.

"Yeah, it's over." Tommy said, coming over and pulling Kim and Kira into one-armed hugs with baby Eric held in the middle.

"I guess it's time to get on with our lives then." Said Connor, coming to stand near his mate, though still kept his distance from the family moment.

"Yeah, and you know what Cassidy reminded me of?" Trent asked.

"Prom."

**-C/K-**

The end of the school year was indeed upon them. June began, which also meant the beginning of final exams, causing Ethan, Trent and Connor to buckle down and study. Connor and Kira saw each other rarely over the first two weeks of June, and the last two weeks of high school, and when they did it was often sitting at the Cyberspace or the Olivers' house in silence as Connor studied. The Friday with the last day of finals was also the day of prom and the weekend before found the three boys at the mall renting tuxes, thankful that the small town allowed for last minute prom shopping; for the guys anyways.

"So neither of you have dates?" Connor asked surprised.

"Nope. We were kinda busy this last month so we're both flying solo." Trent answered.

"What about you Connor?"

"Dude of course I don't have a date." Connor said when Ethan asked. "I have a mate." The salesman wasn't around but he still lowered his voice to be almost whispering. "She's ten so it's not like she even _could_ be my date, that would just be too weird, but she's still my mate. No other girl interests me."

"And that little fact isn't weird at all." Trent quipped, earning a glare.

"Of course it's weird. But it's the truth. If I want a date for prom I'll have to wait eight years and go to hers."

"Yeah cause a twenty-six year old at a high school prom wouldn't raise any eyebrows." Ethan deadpanned, earning his own glare this time. Their conversation cut off as the salesman returned.

"Excellent they fit perfectly!" He said happily. "And now for the bowties…"

"Red."

"Blue."

"White."

**-C/K-**

The end of exams came and with it the freedom of knowing they were done with high school forever, no matter how they did on their exams, which they wouldn't find out for at least a week. That Friday the boys prepared for prom and arrived at the hotel it was being held at, taking in the balloons and twinkling lights with a critical eye they knew they wouldn't have if there was a beautiful awestruck girl on their arm. The three quickly found Tommy, who they knew was chaperoning, but he wasn't alone.

"Mrs. O, hey, we didn't know you were chaperoning too!" Cried Ethan with a smile, but he wasn't the only one.

"Kira?!" Connor gasped, seeing his mate standing between her parents.

"Hey Connor." She smiled. Staring at her for probably a second longer then would make her parents comfortable, he had to admit she looked beautiful. Her mother had clearly had a hand in it as her hair was curled to perfection and she wore a floor length pale yellow dress and a sparkly bracelet. She was by no means pretending to be an adult, the dress was clearly a child's, but she still looked beautiful and it was the first time Connor had consciously realized that.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"We couldn't find a sitter." Tommy said louder then necessary, obviously for the benefit of the eavesdroppers and those not trying to hide their curiosity at the presence of a child at prom. "I had to give Randall the choice of losing a chaperone, or letting her come. Our principal seemed to think you could use all the chaperoning you could get so said she could come. I also think a part of her hopes a little kid being here will tamper any rowdy behaviour…but we know better."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Muttered Trent.

"What about Eric?" Ethan asked, though was smart enough to catch on that their cover story wasn't exactly the truth and so kept his voice down.

"We called Zack in for his first duties as a godfather." Kim said. "Most of the students don't remember I was pregnant, it wasn't that high on their radars, so we can get away with it this once."

"And the real reason?" Connor asked.

"With a newborn this is as close to a big celebration we'll get for the end of Mesogog." Said Kim, waving to Hayley, the final chaperone and celebrant to arrive.

"And Kira would never forgive me if I didn't find her a way in once she learned who the band was." Tommy muttered to Connor who smiled in understanding once he caught on.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" Tommy changed the subject. Given his dad's previously vocal aversion to him attending art school like he wanted, Trent had yet to make a decision on where to go. He and his dad had only just begun discussing it sans Mesogog, but Anton was still trying to convince his son to attend a 'real' university, he was just a lot nicer about it now.

"Actually I'm really excited. Heading to art school in the fall." Trent said happily, looking to his father, another chaperone; Elsa had rigged the chaperone list in their favour.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked surprised. "You ok with that Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier." Anton answered truthfully, having come to terms with it this past week. "What about you Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I've hardly done it all." Tommy chuckled. "But we're staying here." He looked to his wife and daughter who smiled up at him. "It's a good, calm, quiet place to raise kids, now that that mutant freak is gone." Everyone stifled a laugh, knowing no matter where they lived, the lives of the Oliver family would never be calm and quiet. "Got a good job here too." He added spotting Elsa approaching.

"You sure about that? I hear the principal's a real hard ass."

"Maybe, but I hear she'll be brilliant." Elsa smiled at him, still shocked at how much her life had changed in a few short weeks.

"Would the principal like to dance?" Anton asked, clearing his throat. "With an old friend…" He ended kind of hesitantly.

"I'd love to." The Rangers watched as the two went out onto the dance floor, Trent with an amused expression.

"I'm so glad I've graduated if they're gonna get together." He said with a shake of his head before turning to Hayley. "So boss, would you care to dance?"

"Sure." Hayley answered with a laugh and an indulgent smile and the two went off as well.

"Ethan!" A voice called closely followed by the appearance of a blonde girl about the same height as Ethan.

"Anna!" He cried back. "Guys this is Anna, she's in computer club with me. Anna this is my friend Connor, you know Dr. O, and this is his wife Mrs. O and their daughter Kira. They couldn't find a sitter and Randall let her come rather then lose a chaperone." He explained before any questions could be asked.

"Nice to meet you guys." She smiled before turning back to Ethan. "No date?"

"No…you?"

"No…would you like to dance?" It was obvious asking him had taken a lot of her courage, but she needn't have worried for Ethan smiled brightly and accepted, leaving Connor and the three Olivers behind.

"Kira, sweetie, I promised your mother this dance." Tommy said loudly, again for the benefit of others. Kira looked up at him confused for she'd not asked him to dance. "But Connor will dance with you. He still owes me a detention anyways. Consider this it." With a wink Tommy led a laughing Kimberly onto the dance floor leaving Connor to shyly lead Kira after them to the combined 'awws' and sniggers of his classmates. The great height difference made dancing awkward but neither of them tried to really dance, more Connor lifted Kira till she was standing on his feet and then swayed on the spot.

"I think your dad's really accepted me now." He murmured once he was sure that the novelty of Reefside High's star soccer player and ladies man, well former ladies man, dancing with a kid had worn off.

"I think he has too." She agreed. "Took him nearly a year, but he's now making excuses for us to be close."

"Well I think it helps that we're in a very public place and if I step one toe out of line all of Reefside High's senior class will know and I'll be brought up on charges of pedophilia."

"Pedophilia?" She asked, not knowing that word. Having a wider vocabulary then a regular ten-year-old or not, it still wasn't complete.

"Um…bad…wrong feelings towards children." He said kind of awkwardly.

"Oh…well I'll give you the public place part, but not the pedophilia. We all know that's not true and I don't like it when you even joke about it."

"Sorry." Connor said and they swayed in silence for a moment.

"The Cheetah and Lion are happy." Kira said when the silence began to get to her.

"Yeah they are." Connor chuckled in agreement. "We've barely seen each other in the last two weeks and when we have we sat in silence as I studied."

"Well exams are over now."

"But training starts next week." Kira nodded, hoping his soccer training schedule would allow him more time with her then they'd had in the last two weeks.

"We'll make it work." Was all she said. The song came to an end everyone's attention was drawn to the stage as Tommy walked up to the mic.

"Hey guys, I just wanna say it's been an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more then any school should have to go through, and Principal Randall and I, and the rest of the staff, are very proud of you all. But we made it and we're ok. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that is a special guest. Here she is…Kira Ford!" From her place at Connor's side Kira screamed along with the rest of the class, not having known her favourite singer would be here. The crowd surged forward to get closer and Kira was left unable to see until Connor lifted her onto his shoulder. The bright look in her eyes had Connor smiling and also very glad that Tommy had brought her for he was right and she'd never have forgiven either of them otherwise, even if she could have seen it through Connor's eyes.

"How you guys doing tonight?!" Kira Ford called into the mic as her band prepared to play. "I know most of you from all the way back in elementary school and though I haven't been here these last two years, I'm glad I could be here tonight. This is a new song I've been working on and I hope you like it." The music started up and an upbeat song played, it's lyrics resonating with Kira and Connor.

_"You give me something more, then I've ever felt before, we could be falling in love, oh baby, I can picture you and me, more then coming closer, just a little more time and, just a little less thinkin', just a little more time is all that I need, just a little believin', just a little more breathin', let's give it time." _ With a look as if to say 'does this kind of thing really happen?', Connor and Kira laughed at the absurdity of having a song that matched their life so well play not a moment after they'd been talking about it; both hoping it was a good sign, and feeling like whether it was or not, they could move forward onto the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**A/N - There you have it, the end of Dino Thunder! I was listening to Emma Lahana's songs from the show as I wrote this and realized that 'Just a Little' really did fit with Kira and Connor; knowing something could be there but needing more time. **

**Next up is is a bit of a time jump to the S.P.D. team-up, followed by the second S.P.D. team-up and then Once a Ranger. I could have ended this fic here, had a few oneshots then finished up with a third sequel, but I decided against it...largely because I didn't want to have to deal with trying to think up new story names and summaries. So you get a couple larger time jumps instead!**

**It'll be a bit before you get the next chapter, that's why you're getting this one now. Of course when I say a bit I mean I'm just not gonna updating every second day. It'll probably be Tuesday when I next update. **

**Review please!**


	16. History

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – History**

* * *

Nearly a year had passed since that fateful day that Mesogog had been destroyed. Everyone had spent a pleasant summer relaxing, getting used to as normal a life as Rangers can get, and for some people, like Anton and Elsa, getting used to being themselves again. A week after prom the three high school graduates final exam results came and all three were pleased with their scores. For Ethan and Trent it cemented the entrance scholarships their respective schools had promised them should they keep their grades up, and for Connor it meant that he'd definitely qualify for any college he may apply to in the future. His soccer training for the Reefside Flames began the first week of July and although it was a gruelling schedule, there was no homework involved so his time off the field was his own. Trent and Ethan prepared for their move to college and Connor and Ethan finally worked up the courage to tell their parents that they were Rangers. It helped a lot that their parents didn't have to worry about their safety every day for there were no longer battles going on, and since Mesogog was destroyed by their hands, the argument that they couldn't possibly defeat such a powerful being went out the window. The McKnights and James' weren't happy that this was kept from them, to say the least, but they accepted it over the course of the summer and with a lot of help from Tommy and Kim's parents and Anton, who told them about his past as Mesogog when the group decided to be entirely truthful with the parents. While it was a relief for Ethan for his parents to know, it wasn't that big of a deal as he was going away to college, but for Connor it made all the difference for he was still going to be living with his parents and the big question on why he was spending so much time with his former teacher, especially his former teacher's daughter, could now be explained away as them being his teammates and having become his friends, allowing their bonding to remain a secret; there were some things you just didn't tell your parents, no matter how truthful you decided to be with them.

In August, a week before Trent and Ethan left for college, the gang celebrated Kira's eleventh birthday, a milestone in Connor's mind as it was her first birthday since they bonded. They'd had his eighteenth birthday back in April, the 14th to be exact, and she'd marked it with a cake, a new soccer ball as a present, and complete control of the remote for an entire week, meaning she ended up watching a lot of soccer games. But she was a kid. Mature or not she was still a kid and she'd needed her parents' help with the cake, and had taken his answer to her question on what he wanted for his birthday, 'something to do with soccer', at face value; though he conceded that even if it wasn't an official birthday present, she'd been working on his future when he'd basically given up and had forced him to the open tryouts. That was just one of the hard things in all this; she could be mature enough not to give up on his future, but enough of a kid to get him a gift at face value from a vague description of what he might want, instead of coming up with something on her own, like most mature people in a relationship did. Of course their relationship wasn't by any means one most people were in, but the premise was still the same. So he ended up overthinking her birthday until Kim dropped a huge hint that this would be the first birthday Kira spent without her extended family as Tommy and Kim had been 'far too busy' with their newborn son, and life in general, to organize anything. Connor took the hint, knowing it was a lie but thankful they were giving him an easy answer, and contacted everyone, planning a party at the Youth Centre, Ernie having won out against Bulk and Skull's wish to host at Bulkmeiers saying they'd held it there last year. She had a great time, and proved again the mix of her maturity and childishness by being so glad and excited to have a party, and being touched that Connor had planned the whole thing, saying it meant a lot to her that he'd done that for her.

The rest of the year was very calm after that. Trent and Ethan went off to college and Connor's talent gained him a starting position on the team, the first junior team member to gain a starting position in over ten years. Following the Ranger family tradition, which the McKnights, James', and Anton and Elsa, who were officially a couple, all happily bowed to, everyone separated for Thanksgiving and came together at Christmas, which was also held at the Youth Centre, though no one else even tried to host it either not being brave enough given all the people, or knowing public places like Bulkmeiers weren't conductive to their secret. The New Year of 2006 was celebrated at Anton's place with just the Dino Rangers and their families, one of whom was beginning to become a mobile menace. At seven months, Eric couldn't yet walk, but he was crawling enough to require constant supervision. His cousin Lily wasn't that far behind him and the two were proving to be fast friends like their mom and dad had been.

**-C/K-**

In March, during Spring Break, Trent and Ethan returned to Reefside after their gruelling midterms, which they made out to be far worse then they actually were in the hopes of getting pity from Connor and Kira, which didn't work for more then a day. The four of them were at the park playing volleyball, Kira, and surprisingly Connor, saying no to soccer, both getting enough of it on a daily basis, when they felt a power, not unlike teleportation, overwhelm them. Whatever it was it acted in the same manner as teleportation for not a second later they found themselves not in the park, but some kind of bunker, or warehouse.

"Welcome to the future." A voice said, and all four Rangers were on guard seeing two monsters. Looking around quickly they noticed their Dino Gems behind them, which confused them greatly for they were wearing their Gems on the bracelets around their wrists. "Now you will help me destroy the planet." One monster, obviously the one in charge, laughed as he approached them menacingly. Connor shoved Kira behind him as he launched a kick at the monster, while his teammates grabbed the Dino Gems behind them, not knowing what was going on but knowing if those were the real Gems they couldn't leave them in the hands of evil, and ran out the door. What they assumed to be foot soldiers followed them, eventually cornering them.

"Any idea what these things are?" Connor asked, accepting his Gem from Kira who had grabbed it when he kicked at the head monster.

"They're not Tyrannodrones." Trent said, ruling out of obvious.

"But they're definitely up there in the creepy department." Kira finished.

"Any idea how to get out of this?" Connor asked the next big question.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got _into_ this." Ethan muttered. Whatever the answer to these pressing questions, they had monsters to defeat. And defeat them they did, almost a year of no battles obviously not having dulled their fighting skills; Kira smirked when Connor made a mental comment about it being like riding a bike. The four called on the powers their Gems gave them, Kira knocking a group of them back with her Ptera Scream while Connor and Trent used their speed and camouflage to give them an advantage. Ethan's Armour Arms, he and Kira having long ago given names to their abilities, proving useful in bringing about more questions. When one of the foot soldiers hit his shield like arm dead on, it fractured its own arm revealing circuitry. Ethan knocked it down for good before he and the others picked up the arm which had detached.

"It's a robot." Ethan muttered.

"No really?" Quipped Connor. "Seen anything like it at MIT?"

"Nope. This is crazy circuitry…way advanced." Their moment was interrupted when a blast was sent their way knocking them to the ground. The monster that had clearly brought them here, or ordered them brought here, was approaching them once more.

"Fools! Did you really think you could get away from me the easily?"

"We've run away from a lot worse then you." Trent said, realizing seconds later what he'd actually just said. "That did not come out right…"

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Kira asked, her no nonsense persona shining through.

"Your power is legendary throughout the universe." He said, calling on more of his robots. The Rangers shared a look, wondering if he could be referring to the prophecy, but hoping that as the Blue and White Dino Gems had been there too instead of just Connor and Kira's, that he was merely referring to the power of the Dino Gems. "Fight with me and we'll bring down this wretched planet." Sharing yet another look, this one clearly agreeing that this dude was crazy, Connor replied for them.

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl too long, but in case you haven't noticed, we're the good guys."

"Yeah we're not exactly about to destroy our own planet." Kira agreed with an eye roll, all of them wondering if he was going to try and turn them evil.

"Oh I think you'll come around to my way of thinking…with a little persuasion." The monster answered, proving them right. The four fell into fighting stances, by no means about to let him do what he planned, but it proved unnecessary for at the moment a group of five people in colour coded uniforms, riding in vehicles that said S.P.D. on the side, appeared and took the robots on for them, having an easier time defeating them then they had.

"Back off Broodwing!" The one in red yelled. Obviously these five knew this monster, Broodwing, who did not appear pleased with their appearance.

"S.P.D. always getting in my way!" He snarled before raising his arms, which turned out to be wings, and taking off. "I'm not through with any of you!" When he was gone the Dino Rangers got a good look at the newcomers. There were two girls, both Caucasian, one blonde and one brunette, who wore pink and yellow respectively, while the other three were guys, the two in blue and green also being Caucasian while the third in red was African-American, and clearly their leader.

"You guys ok?" the girl in yellow asked as the five approached the Rangers.

"Definitely confused, but we're ok." Connor replied.

"Broodwing's bad news, but attacking innocent civilians?" The guy in blue commented. "That's just low."

"You fought this freak before?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah, all in a day's work." The guy in red responded, bringing out some rectangular device that opened and acted like an ID card with his picture and information inside. "We're Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta."

"Wait…you guys are Power Rangers?" Ethan asked. None of them had heard of a Ranger team called Space Patrol Delta, and the three boys turned to Kira, knowing she knew the most teams out of them.

"They're not any Ranger team I've ever heard of." She answered their looks. _"But a few of them look really familiar…"_ She added silently to Connor.

"And you would know a lot of Ranger teams?" The girl in yellow asked condescendingly, obviously thinking Kira nothing but a kid, something that made the guys chuckle inwardly.

"Actually I would." Kira replied, eyeing the girl with a narrowed gaze but keeping her annoyance and anger in check. For now anyways.

"How?"

"Because _we're_ a team of Rangers." Connor responded for his mate as all four of them took a step forward and raised their Morphers. It was now the five supposed S.P.D. Rangers' turn to look confused, though it cleared up slightly after one guy in green, now obviously the Green Ranger, made a comment.

"That must be the blip in the Morphing Grid that Kat detected."

"So it wasn't the A-Squad…" the Blue Ranger muttered.

"Ok, can someone explain to us what's going on?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, but not here." the Red Ranger replied. "We'll take you back to headquarters. The Commander will want to speak with you anyways. I'm Jack, by the way, S.P.D. Red Ranger. These are my teammates Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd."

"I'm Connor, Red Dino Ranger." He shook Jack's offered hand, hoping any animosity that was felt would disappear now. "These are my friends, Trent, Ethan and Kira."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's get going." The five had arrived in a jeep but with four additions Jack, Sky and Bridge each called on a motorcycle while Z and Syd got in the front seats of the jeep, leaving the four Dino Rangers to squeeze in the back, though Connor solved the problem of squeezing, and only having three seatbelts, by Kira sitting in his lap. They drove downtown, the Dino Rangers taking in the city, one that was obviously not Reefside, though they didn't need some signs saying 'Newtech City' to figure that out. Eventually they arrived downtown at the S.P.D. headquarters, or the Delta Base, as they were told it was called, that looked like a carrier Zord, or one that was folded up or something; the Dino Rangers had no idea how close that was to the truth.

"So let me get this straight." Ethan said as he and the others followed the S.P.D. Rangers into the Delta Base and through the many halls towards the Delta Command Centre. "We've somehow been transported to the year 2025."

"And this is a state of the art command centre that trains people to become Power Rangers?" Kira asked sceptically. Everything she knew, everything she'd been taught about The Power told her that you couldn't just train to become Rangers, it wasn't like working your way up to becoming a black belt or something, The Power chose you.

"And Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and giant robots." Trent finished before Kira could get started as they all knew she wanted to from the moment Z looked on her as nothing but a little kid who knew nothing.

"Yep, that's about it." Syd said.

"Good to know there'll still be beautiful girls in the future." Connor said trying to hide his smirk from his mate but not succeeding and instead earning a smack, though achieving his objective of diverting her attention.

"Ok, I'm not complaining, but our command centre was a cave." Ethan said as he took in all the technology upon arriving at the Delta Command Centre.

"Woah!" Connor said, motioning to two beings who clearly weren't human, and preparing for a fight.

"Hey, hey guys, it's ok." Jack said. "That's our Commander, Anubis Cruger, and our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base Rangers." Command Cruger greeted.

"But he's a dog…sort of." Trent murmured to Bridge.

"Pets as authority figures. You get used to it." Other aliens walked by drawing the Dino Rangers attention as well as a comment from Dr. Kat.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here."

"Well…for the most part." Sky amended.

"That's an impressive accomplishment for only nineteen years into the future." Kira said, liking this future a little better.

"Yeah." Sky said pretty dismissively, being used to it he and the others didn't consider it a huge deal anymore. "Broodwing is after them." He told his Commander.

"I can see why." Said Kat as she brought up images and videos onto their main computer. "The archives show that the Dino Thunder team faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history."

"Ah…memories." Said Connor, and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Only you…well and my dad…would look on a battle for Earth's survival with _fondness_."

"But that was years ago." Said Jack. "What I don't get is how you guys got here."

"No clue." Said Ethan. "We were just playing volleyball in the park, next thing we know that punch bowl head dude is after us."

"I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here." Said Cruger. "He won't give up so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else who gives us trouble." Connor said, the other three agreeing with him. His pronouncement, however, was met with more scoffing from Z, which set Kira on edge again.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Gruumm, is as nasty as they get."

"No matter how much worse you _think_ your arch-enemy is over ours…we're Rangers. We can deal with it." Kira snapped.

"Correction." Sky interrupted. "You _were_ Rangers. We've been specially trained to take on Gruumm's army."

"Just like every team of Rangers has been specifically created to fight a specific enemy, but that doesn't mean that every other Ranger is helpless against them."

Kira was really starting to get fed up with these guys and their attitude, but Syd's next comment made Kira's teammates take a step back, Connor in the lead.

"And no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is so over."

"We don't want you guys to get into anymore trouble." Jack continued, making the Dino Rangers cringe as their eyes never left Kira who was looking more and more like a pissed Kimberly then ever. "We have enough problems to deal with."

"Fine. We'll deal with our own problems." Kira growled showing great restraint. "Let's go guys." She turned to lead the way out of the base but was stopped by Z.

"You have no idea what you're getting into. And we're not gonna let you leave just so we have to come rescue some bratty kid who thinks she knows better then everyone else."

"She shouldn't have said that." Connor muttered.

"No she shouldn't have." Ethan and Trent agreed. Kira's restraint snapped and she grabbed the hand that Z had placed on her shoulder, launching into a series of moves that landed Z on her back.

"Don't touch me." Kira hissed at Z, standing over her.

"That was right out of the S.P.D. Handbook." Said Sky, looking shocked. "How do you know a move right out of the S.P.D. Handbook?"

"My dad taught it to me." She said with a shrug.

"The great Tommy Oliver created that move." Sky said looking at her suspiciously. "It's in his book on being a Ranger which is mandatory reading for all S.P.D. Cadets and makes up the majority of the Handbook." A look of understanding crossed all the Dino Rangers features, three of whom laughed.

"Of course it is. Why doesn't it surprise me he wrote a book on being a Ranger?" Kira muttered.

"You know Tommy Oliver?" Commander Cruger asked, even he was now obviously confused. The Dino Rangers shared a look, wondering what they were playing at.

"You have archives of our lives, and you're trying to tell us that our last names aren't in there somewhere?" Ethan asked.

"My last name is Oliver. Tommy is my father." Kira said much to the shock of the S.P.D. crew.

"How could you not know that?" Trent asked. "You apparently know everything else."

"Kat…" Cruger asked.

"Way ahead of you Commander." She responded from the computers where she was already doing a search on Kira Oliver. The moment the Yellow Dino Ranger's name was entered in the computer it began beeping, a 'Restricted Access' reading coming up on screen.

"Commander, have you lowered my security clearance without telling me?" Kat asked, knowing this to be not true.

"Of course not." Cruger came over and entered his own security passcode only to get the same reading.

"How can _you_ not have access, Commander?" Jack asked in pure shock.

"I think we know why." Kira muttered so only her fellow Dino Rangers could hear. But the rest of S.P.D. were in complete shock. Cruger was the Commander of all of S.P.D. Earth, he was the being with the highest security clearance on planet. Except that wasn't exactly true.

"Commander." A voice came from behind them. The big screen had lit up to reveal a very familiar face.

"Supreme Commander Grayson!" Cruger saluted, followed by all S.P.D. personnel who were in the room.

"Is there a reason you're searching that particular name?"

"We-"

"Carter?!" Kira cried stepping forward once the shock of seeing his face wore off. Except for signs of age, and a shorter haircut, Carter looked exactly as she remembered him from her time, though she supposed she looked quite different in 2025 if his own shocked expression was anything to go by.

"Kira…? But…you're a kid…"

"Long story."

"Ok everybody out except Cruger, Kat and the Rangers." Carter ordered earning another salute as they did as instructed. "Commander, this room is on lockdown until this discussion is over."

"Yes sir." Cruger replied hitting a few buttons and sending the room into lockdown.

"Give me a second, I'm heading to the conference room. The others will wanna hear this too." Carter cut out though they knew it wouldn't be long before he returned.

"You know Uncle-I mean Supreme Commander Grayson?" Bridge asked.

"I've been a Ranger since 2004 and my parents are two of the Original Rangers. I know every Ranger team in existence. At least those in existence up till 2006. And what do you mean by Uncle?"

"Oh, caught that did you…" The Dino Rangers nodded, it would have been hard to miss. "Well he's my uncle…by marriage, his wife Dana is my aunt."

"You're Kelsey and Ryan's son?" Bridge nodded.

"And Syd here is my cousin." Attention turned to the Pink Ranger and recognition dawned on all their faces.

"Dana. That's why I though you were familiar, you're Carter and Dana's daughter. Doesn't she look like Dana?" She asked the boys, who nodded in agreement.

"And the rest of you?" They looked to Cruger, as Bridge should have done, for permission to reveal the future to them, but wanting answers himself, Cruger gave it.

"I'm the son of Supreme Commanders Wesley and Jennifer Collins." Said Sky in his formal, by-the-book tone, which he obviously got from Jen.

"My parents are Danny and Kendall Delgado." Said Z.

"And mine are Max and Amy Cooper." Said Jack.

"The Black and Blue Wild Force Rangers." Said Kira, getting two nods. "I, we, should have clued in. At least for Syd and Sky, we've met you guys before…though granted as babies. Kelsey's pregnant right now, so you haven't quite been born yet," She directed to Bridge. "And I have to admit I don't know about you guys. I haven't actually met any of the Wild Force Rangers, and I definitely don't know your mothers."

"You wouldn't if you haven't met Danny and Max." Carter spoke as he appeared back on the screen, this time accompanied by the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers, and Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, interrupting anything else that may have been said, as well as any awkwardness at having someone who was physically younger then you, know you from when you were a baby. "And they're both civilians so you wouldn't know _of_ them."

"You came from the past?" Jen asked. The Dino Rangers nodded.

"Broodwing is after them, Commander." Sky addressed his mother.

"Son, give it a rest." Said Wes with much amusement. His son reminded him a lot of Jen when they first met. "This is not a formal S.P.D. function, so we're mom and dad." Sky bowed his head in understanding.

"Ok, so how are you guys the heads of S.P.D.?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Sometime in your future, Lightspeed Rescue and The Silver Guardians join forces and form a planet wide police force, the name of which isn't important as it didn't last long." Dana explained. "In less then a year it was such a success that word spread through the Ranger grapevine to Mirinoi, Aquitar and Triforia, all whom wanted to implement similar forces, so in collaboration with them, we became Space Patrol Delta, an intergalactic police force."

"Over the next few hundred years, when time travel becomes common knowledge, and scientifically possible, S.P.D. will grow and change into Time Force." Added Katie. It was a rundown of how things would go but it was enough.

"And as Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians originally formed what became S.P.D., you guys as those particular Power Rangers became its Supreme Commanders." Ethan concluded. Although still called the Silver Guardians, the Time Force Rangers had been working with them since Wes' dad had opened their protection services to everyone, and since the four Rangers from the future returned to the past to stay.

"And I'm guessing you both finally pulled the sticks from your asses and got together, which is why a Wild Force Ranger is there." Kira directed to Eric and Taylor, earning a frown from the parents.

"Hey, you're ten years old. Watch your language." Ryan scolded. Kira rolled her eyes but said no more.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to my original question, though I'm sure I can now guess why you were searching for information on Kira." Carter said.

"They didn't know Tommy was my dad. Apparently he wrote your handbook, which doesn't really surprise me, and though they have footage of our battles against Mesogog they didn't know my last name was Oliver. Or that the Black Ranger and I were related."

"Anything concerning you and Connor is considered classified information of the highest order." Carter responded. "And no, Commander, you do not need to know why." Obviously at some point in the Dino Rangers future the knowledge of the prophecy extended to minimally the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers, and Taylor, if nor more people. "A lot of information concerning Ethan, Trent and the Original Rangers is also classified information."

"Why us?" Trent asked.

"You know too much." Kira replied, which was true, Ethan and Trent, along with the Original Rangers, knew the exact wording of the prophecy. Kira noted that the Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers, who knew of the prophecy but not it's exact content, weren't considered classified, and though more people would obviously know of the prophecy in the future, they were still trying to protect that information from becoming public, and so those who knew the most had to be protected as well.

"Now we have to find a way to send-" Carter was cut off as the alarms blared throughout the base. The S.P.D. Rangers, Kat and Cruger jumped into action

"The quarry is under attack." Said Kat.

"My guess is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." Cruger guessed, though it wasn't really a guess.

"Then let's give him what he wants." Said Connor, the other Dino Rangers nodded.

"Ok, you guys chill until we get back." Said Jack as the S.P.D. Rangers fell into line behind him.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!" The five morphed and ran out of the base, ending the lockdown, though there was obviously another place to monitor the city from as none of the personnel who Carter had dismissed returned. Kira's jaw set and she turned to look at the newest Rangers' parents. She wasn't gonna mention anything about their self-important bratty attitudes, but since they'd witnessed it…

"We know." Said Dana. "They've been a bit full of themselves since they became Rangers on their own merits."

"They entered the academy under false last names not wanting to be treated any different just cause they were the children of the Supreme Commanders." Kelsey elaborated. "As far as we know they're still using those names and will until Gruumm's defeated."

"Is Gruumm as bad as they say?" Connor asked. "They made it out like we wouldn't stand a chance against him or any of his monsters."

"He's the Emperor of the Troobian Empire." Said Eric. "Much like the Machine Empire your parents fought, Kira, they've concurred many galaxies."

"But I wouldn't say he's tougher then any other arch-enemy." Added Chad. "We've fought him a few times and he certainly doesn't feel that much tougher then Queen Bansheera was."

"So then why are we sitting here?" said Trent. "This is our battle too, let's get going!"

"Agreed."

"Hold it!" Called Jen. "You sure you have powers in this time period?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Ethan asked as he and the others raised their Dino Gems and searched for power, only to find none. "Ok, well our Gems had power two hours ago…"

"There's two Dino Gems in your possession." Said Trip. "The ones on your bracelets are from your time,"

"2006." Kira supplied.

"Right, are from 2006, and the ones in your hands are from 2025."

"How did this Broodwing even get his hands on our Gems?" Connor asked.

"Obviously they're going to be lost sometime in the next nineteen years." Kira responded.

"Right…obviously." Connor grumbled.

"We can't tell you too much, but they'll be lost after a battle some tenish years from your time." Said Lucas.

"You told us all that about our future and _now_ you say you can't tell us too much?" asked Trent.

"Everything about the kids, S.P.D. and Time Force is innocuous information." Said Taylor. "You can't really do anything with it, and we know you wouldn't_ want_ to if you could, but knowing too much of your own future could be dangerous."

"So why don't our Gems have power?" Kira asked, getting back on track.

"Two of the same thing aren't meant to exist at the same time." Trip picked up where he left off. "There are two sets of Dino Gems from two time periods here when there's only supposed to be one set of Gems. They're the same thing that draws on the same power, but they're never meant to cross paths. Having both sets of Gems in existence is cancelling them out, and if we don't get you and your Gems back to the past soon, the future Gems will start to disappear. It's confusing, I know. Suffice it to say you don't have your powers and we need to get you back to 2006."

"Could that theory apply to _us_ as well?" asked Ethan, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes it could." Said Jen. "But we checked into your future selves whereabouts when Carter informed us you were here, and luckily your family is on an extended vacation off planet at the moment. The thousands of light years of distance will give us time to get you back."

"If distance helps can't we teleport the future Gems to our future selves and then use our Gems again?"

"Distance helps in terms of existing, you won't disappear as fast, but you still won't be able to use the Gems' powers. Playing with time is both confusing and dangerous. It's why when time travel became possible Time Force was formed to monitor it." Said Katie. "Playing with the past or the future can have dire consequences."

"Commander, we could use some help here!" Jack cried through the comm and Kat put the battle up on the main screen next to video feed of the senior Rangers, allowing them to see their childrens' battle as well.

"We've never encountered this many Troobians at once before." Cruger muttered. "Not here on Earth anyways."

"You've gotta let us in on this." Connor said to no one in particular. Cruger looked to his bosses who shrugged saying it was his call.

"No. I won't put your lives in danger." Cruger said immediately, thus the reason the Supreme Commanders gave the choice to him; they knew he'd say no. "Like the Supreme Commander said, if anything happened to you in this time the results could be catastrophic."

"Yeah but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyways!" Trent argued. Suddenly the screen lit up again revealing a monster of gigantic proportions.

"I see some things never change." Ethan muttered.

"Kat, dispatch the Omega Ranger to the scene." Cruger said. She nodded, punching in a few buttons and mere seconds later a Megazord appeared to fight the giant monster. "I'm going to help the others. You are to stay here." He directed to the Dino Rangers. "That's an order! S.P.D. Emergency!"

"An _order_…" Kira hissed as the Shadow Ranger left the base. "I _hate_ orders."

"Don't I know it." Connor murmured, earning a glare. Kira stewed in silence for a few minutes as they watched the Troobians give it to the Rangers.

"Ok that's it." She said when a monster who could only be Gruumm appeared, his henchmen falling in line behind him. "Ranger powers or not, we're still Rangers right?"

"Right!" The others agreed, liking her thinking.

"I say we go prehistoric on those goons." Connor added, once again being met with complete agreement.

"Then let's go."

"You have no powers!"

"Don't!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Your parents will kills us!" various cries were heard through the communications channel as Lightspeed, Time Force and Taylor all protested vehemently.

"So you want us to just stay and let them get their asses kicked?!" Trent demanded. "They're your kids!"

"And you should know by now we can't do that." Said Ethan.

"I hate to play this card, actually, in this case I don't, but there's a reason information on me is classified and-"Kira cut off as a thought entered her mind. She knew, as did the Dino Rangers and those on the screen, that she had some infinite power, but as an eleven year old, she had yet to discover exactly what it was; maybe now was the time to figure it out.

"No!" Carter snapped. "We know what you're thinking, Kira and don't you dare!" Kira and the others turned to look at them, Kira searching their faces for answers the future held.

"You know I have the power to do this. To give our Dino Gems their power, even if they shouldn't work with two sets here." She said, it wasn't a question.

"Whether or not we have that knowledge isn't important. What's important is that you don't use that power!" Dana said. "We'll come back to Earth right now and help them ourselves."

"You're not even on Earth?" Connor asked.

"No. S.P.D. in the Markarian Galaxy needed our help." Wes admitted.

"Just how far away is the Markarian Galaxy?" asked Ethan.

"209 Megaparsecs." Kat answered. "Or slightly under a billion light years."

"Yeah, they need help _now_, not in a billion light years." Said Ethan.

"Look, I respect you guys as Rangers, friends of my parents, and hopefully in the future, friends of myself. But you have no right to tell me not to do this if I can help them." Kira turned away from them and closed her eyes. The Cheetah came to the forefront of her mind and helped her find The Great Power. Unbeknownst to her, she slowly began to glow a golden colour as The Great Power surged through her. When the light became so bright that the others had to cover their eyes the three Dino Rangers who weren't lost in the power felt something coming from their Dino Gems, both past and future. Lifting their wrists with their bracelets and the other Gems up they saw as Kira's power actually entered the Gems belonging to their future selves before turning the Gems themselves into energy, which merged with their own Dino Gems.

"Connor." Dana spoke quietly, bringing Connor's attention back to them. "We need you to trust us right now. Kira's not supposed to use this power for a very good reason, we'll explain more after but right now I need you to be prepared to order her, yes _order_ her, not to die-"

"What?!" Connor hissed hearing those words.

"Just trust us right now!" Dana hissed back. "When her power goes back inside her, order her not to die." As she said those words, the light began to disappear and Connor's head snapped frantically towards his mate.

"Kira don't die!" He shouted the second the last of the light had disappeared. "That's an order!" In a case like this he didn't want to leave any room for interpretation. Even though he'd done as Dana told him too, Kira still collapsed and Connor feared the worst.

"Kira!" He screamed rushing towards her with his super speed and catching her before she could hit the ground. Inside him, the Lion was just as frantic.

"No…" He whispered taking in Kira's still form. It was a long forty-five seconds before Kira opened her eyes, and the Cheetah could be heard in their shared consciousness, allowing for both Connor and the Lion to marginally calm down.

"Thank god!" He murmured, pulling her close and unashamedly sobbing upon seeing she wasn't actually dead. "What the hell?" He directly to those in the Markarian Galaxy when Kira was strong enough to stand again, though Connor still kept an arm around her, more for his peace of mind then needing to support her.

"Well since history's been changed now, you weren't supposed to discover your power just yet, I guess we'll have to tell cause no one in your time will be able to." Said Joel, not looking very happy at the eleven year old.

"We all know Kira's power has no equal. But using that amount of power comes at a cost: her life." Ryan continued.

"But the power binding you two together is her saving grace." Said Jen. "It trumps everything else, why it does in this case we're not exactly sure."

"Basically her power and your bond are both parts of The Great power, but the bond trumps her ultimate power, so one part of The Great Power trumps another part of The Great Power." Imputed Lucas.

"By ordering her not to die she physically can't. It's not like other orders with repercussions if she disobeys because death is absolute. She physically can't die if you order her not to." Jen finished to the shock of most of the people in the room.

"I figured something like that would happen." Kira muttered.

"WHAT?!" Connor roared. "You knew you'd die and you still went ahead with it?!"

"Come on, we all know great power comes at a price, hell even just our Ranger powers come at a price. But an ultimate power like mine…what other price could there be besides death? My grandpa…Zordon…was an extremely powerful being. If anyone's power could come close to matching mine it would be his. When he released all his power during The Countdown it cost him his life. What else could mom, dad or I believe would happen if I released all my power? Mom and dad figured that's what the cost would be early on and they told me about it when they told me about my power." Although the explanation made complete sense, it did nothing to improve Connor's mood.

"I don't care if you knew or not, you are _never_ to-" Kira reached up as far as she could and just managed to clasp a hand over Connor's mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. Not right now. We can talk about it when we get back to our time, but right now they need us." While all this had been going on, Gruumm and his minions had been launching a full out assault on the Rangers, who were barely holding on. Although Connor wished to continue this conversation right this second, seeing monsters attacking, people getting hurt, and knowing if they didn't help them more people would get hurt, the Ranger in him forced him to grasp on to the fact that Kira was alive and not about to die, and push any other feelings down until later.

"Fine." He growled. "Let's go." The Dino Rangers ran out of there, following an S.P.D. cadet who Kat had quietly called to the exit where they were given vehicles to get to the quarry.

"Dr. Manx." Eric called. Although designated the Quantum Ranger, he was technically a Red Ranger and as such he, Wes and Carter were officially at the top of the food chain, even if they normally considered all the Rangers to be on equal footing. Kat turned towards her bosses, already having an idea of what they were going to say. "You are now privy to some classified information of the highest order. As Kira said, there is a reason that information is classified, as such you are hereby under strict orders to keep what you've seen and heard a secret." Kat nodded, having fully expected that, though she didn't expect what he said next. "Should you ignore that order, meaning should anyone, Commander Cruger included, find out about any of this, you will be brought up on charges of treason against the universe and will spend the rest of your days in a containment card in the maximum security vault at the Aquabase."

"T-treason?" She stammered.

"Yes." Wes continued. Normally he let Eric be the hard ball, but this was too important to completely sit back. "Let me put it this way Dr., should this information get out, the consequences for the entire universe would be _far_ worse then anything that could happen from simply meddling with time."

"Letting this information get out could see the destruction of the entire universe." Carter finished. "Should you not keep your silence, you will be deemed to be working against us, and betraying the entire universe. So think real hard before uttering one word of what you've seen or heard here today."

**-C/K-**

The Dino Rangers arrived at the quarry just in time to hear Gruumm's gleeful, or as gleeful as he could get, exclamation of "At last, no more Power Rangers!"

"Think again bone head!" Connor cried as he and the others jumped out of their borrowed jeep and ran to stand in front of the fallen and de-morphed Rangers.

"This is not a good idea."

"Get out of here!" Jack and Z cried as the S.P.D. Rangers forced themselves up.

"I thought I ordered you to stay at the base!" Cruger snapped. It was the wrong thing to say, for while Cruger snapped at them, Kira, who'd been prepared to let bygones be bygones, just plain snapped.

"Listen here, Cruger, there are exactly three people in this universe that can give me orders, two of which will technically no longer be able to come my eighteenth birthday." The boys tried not to snigger at that, knowing that as well beloved parents, Tommy and Kim would be giving Kira orders, probably phrased like 'suggestions' until the day they died. "And _you_ aren't one of them! So back off!" She growled out, pretending not to hear the boys' sniggers, as she glared at Cruger one more time before stepping forward.

"You guys ready?" She called activating her Morpher. The S.P.D. Rangers looked on in surprise never having known anyone but the Red Ranger to call the morph, unless it was a superior officer like Cruger, so to see a Yellow Ranger lead the morph when the Red Ranger was there never happened within S.P.D.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" The four of them morphed for the first time in almost a year and actually relished the surge of power that went through them. The S.P.D. Rangers had to admit their suits were kinda cool, and so was how the Yellow Ranger was no longer the size of a child. Once their morph was complete, Kira merely cocked her head at the S.P.D. Rangers as if to ask if they would be joining in this battle.

"Uh…right." Said Jack. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Super Dino Mode!" The Dino Rangers headed directly for the power up, knowing their suits made to fight Mesogog would be less effective against Gruumm.

"S.W.A.T. Mode!" The S.P.D. Rangers powered up as well, which was probably a good thing given they'd just at their asses handed to them. The battle then began, the four Dino Rangers pairing off slightly unevenly with the six S.P.D. Rangers. Connor and Ethan paired off by colour while Trent paired with Bridge, leaving Kira to pair up with her S.P.D. counterpart as well as the Pink Ranger. Although Kira was still kinda pissed, especially at Z, she knew letting it get in the way and showing off wouldn't do any good and so she fell in line with the girls and they worked as a team, Syd and Z obviously thinking along the same lines. While everyone else handled the arch-enemy, minions and monsters, the Shadow Ranger dealt with the legion of foot soldiers before joining the two Red Rangers in their fight against Gruumm. Eventually, all of Gruumm's forces fled, leaving only him behind.

"Cruger, using Rangers of the past may have won you this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store!"

"Yeah yeah." Said Connor. "Let's put it together guys! Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Canine Cannon!"

"Fire!" Whatever Gruumm's surprise was he never got to say for the two blasts from the powerful blasters hit him hard, forcing him to retreat.

"Yes, he's gone!" Said Cruger. "Good job Rangers. Let's get back to the base." When they returned it was to fine the Delta Command Centre had been re-opened and was once again bustling with people.

"Power down!" The Rangers all cried once safely back at the base, only for the Dino Rangers and B-Squad to stare each other down awkwardly, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Thank you, Rangers." Cruger said, making the first move for them. "You've helped deal a severe blow to Gruumm. He won't return for awhile."

"Our pleasure." Said Connor, mentally nudging Kira to say something.

"You guys are good fighters. Earth is in good hands." She admitted, trying not to sound like she was in too much pain when she said it. These Rangers, the children of family friends, certainly rubbed her the wrong way and in Syd and Sky's case she couldn't help but wonder what happened to the sweet toddlers she knew to give them such egos.

"You too." Z said back, not looking Kira in the eyes.

"I'm sure we don't need to tell you to be careful." Said Trent. "You know when Gruumm returns he'll be madder then ever."

"And that punch bowl Broodwing dude is still flapping around out there." Ethan added.

"We'll be careful, don't worry." Jack assured them.

"Oh here." Kira said, holding out her Dino Gem belonging to her future self, the others following suit. When they'd de-morphed, the Gems, which had merged to become one, negating the problem of having two Gems in one time period, had separated once more. "I'm sure you guys can keep them safe until our future selves return to claim them."

"Of course we will." Cruger promised.

"And hey, there's still a Black Dino Gem out there, if you happen to come across it." Said Ethan. "Unless future Dr. O has it, and only us four lost them…but don't sweat it! Once we have these back we can use them to locate the other if it is lost."

"Right." Said Bridge.

"Now…I think we're ready to go home." Said Connor.

"Hell yes." The other three muttered.

"Your courage and strength will live on in Ranger legend for future generations…even if we don't know your last names." Cruger joked, earning a surprised look from the S.P.D. Rangers, who rarely heard him joke. "When you return, your memory of us will be erased to protect the future."

"Commander-" Kat began to interrupt but Kira beat her to it.

"Just try it. I dare you." She growled, not exactly pissed, but still not going to let them erase their memories. Under normal circumstances she might agree about erasing people's memory to protect the future, but this wasn't a normal circumstance, and they weren't normal people, and no one was going to play around with any of their heads; bad things could happen in their line of work if any part of their brain was tampered with, or if something malfunctioned.

"It's standard procedure-"

"Commander." Kat interrupted, this time gaining his attention.

"What is it Kat?"

"The Supreme Commanders left word that we were not to erase their memories, and quote," She picked up a piece of paper to read off of. " 'Kira would probably flay them alive for trying to mess with her head.' Though I don't think we were supposed to hear that part as Supreme Commander Collins, Wesley Collins," She specified. "Muttered it under his breath."

"You know I've always said Wes was the smart one." Kira quipped with a smug smile.

"Alright." Cruger sighed. "If the Supreme Commanders ordered it then we shall, of course, follow orders. But I cannot impress upon you the seriousness of revealing information about the future."

"Dude we're Power Rangers." Said Connor with an eye roll. "We know all about secrecy and the dangers of revealing certain information."

"We promise no one outside the Power Ranger Family will find out anything-dammit!" Trent cried. "Mrs. O's got me doing it now." He referred, of course, to the Power Ranger Family, which Kim had been on about more and more lately as her son and goddaughter grew, and her soft side wanting them all to be one big happy family.

"There's no need to tell them." Cruger insisted, to which Ethan snorted.

"You try keeping something like this from Dr. and Mrs. O, two _Original_ Power Rangers." He said. "It can't be done. And once they know the other Originals will know, which, since no Ranger would ever breathe a word to any non-Ranger, or wish to do something with the knowledge, will inevitably grow to include the other Rangers. But like we said, no one outside the Ranger family will know, and the information is pretty damn innocuous, as your Supreme Commander already said."

"Alright." Cruger sighed again. "Just…go home…" The Dino Rangers laughed good-naturedly at the obvious disruption they'd made in his otherwise orderly and strict life, before waving goodbye as Kat sent them home. They arrived back at the park, and though they knew hours had passes in the future, they didn't know how much time had passed here, but either way, they called their game of volleyball quits and headed back to Kira's place, ready to start in on the long story of their adventure in 2025.

* * *

**A/N - Here we are, the first of the S.P.D. team-ups. If you've seen the episode, you'll notice quite a few differences, the biggest ones being Kira's reaction to the S.P.D. Rangers' attitudes, S.P.D. being formed from Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians, and in turn becoming Time Force, and the S.P.D. Rangers being the Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force Rangers' kids. In response to those three things...**

**I hated the S.P.D. Rangers' attitudes and Cruger ordering the Dino Rangers around. That was never going to happen in this fic, both because I hated that bit, and also because of Kira, she would never stand for it. **

**Regarding S.P.D.'s formation, and subsequently becoming Time Force, there's not much else really to say. That's how it happens in this story. I like interconnecting everything. **

**And finally the kids: you briefly met Syd, and heard of Sky in 'Fighting Spirit', though both remained unnamed, and none of the others were born at that point in time. Sky's the oldest being born in January of 2004, then Syd born March 2005. Z was born in April 2006, Bridge in August 2006 and Jack's the youngest born December 2006. I don't know if any of their birthdays were actually given in the show, I know there was an episode around Syd's birthday but I don't know if they actually gave a date. Either way, these are their birth months/years in my fic, you can input whatever day you want, I didn't think beyond month to get their ages right for being Rangers in 2025. **

**Wormhole is next!**

**Review please!**


	17. Wormhole

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Wormhole **

* * *

To say that Tommy and Kim weren't thrilled about the Rangers' trip to the future was an understatement. They demanded every single detail from them, praising Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians' formation of S.P.D., awing at their friends' future children, rolling their eyes at what was no doubt an exaggeration of said children's attitude, cheering when they pushed back Gruumm…and then they came to Kira finding her power. They saved that for last, knowing that would become the focus of all their concentration and the rest of the story would be lost on them, which is exactly what happened. Tommy and Kim nearly felt their hearts stop hearing their suspicions about the cost of her power were correct. They grabbed their daughter to them, holding her tight between them as they cried at having nearly lost her without even knowing it, and assured themselves she was ok before the yelling and ranting started. For thirty-two minutes and fifteen seconds, Connor had counted as he sat through it with Kira, though Trent and Ethan had escaped after the first five minutes, they lectured her about her irresponsibility and the dangers of what she had done, which apparently there were many more then just her dying. They had to cut the lecture off when Eric woke from his nap demanding attention and Connor and Kira took that time to escape outside, where Kira knew Connor would begin his own lecture.

"You're wrong about that." He said. "I think you've been lectured and yelled at enough by your parents." Kira sighed in relief, though it was premature.

"I am, however, going to make sure you know just how much you scared me and that I'm seriously thinking of ordering you never to do that again, even if you'd hate me for it." The two were by the stream and as Kira looked up into Connor's eyes he let everything he'd felt in that moment through their bond, causing her to flinch.

"Ok I get it." She said once she'd sat through all his memories, believing at least that he deserved that of her. "Would you really order me not to use my power?"

"If it saved your life, yes." He said without hesitation. "I know you get scared for me when I'm in danger, and I know you can feel through the bond what I feel when you're in danger, but you seem to be in danger, or dying, a lot."

"The last time I was dying wasn't my fault!" She defended.

"Yeah I know, it was mine. But no matter who's fault it was, it doesn't stop the fact that you nearly died. I nearly lost you." He murmured. "And I nearly lost you again today, and I might lose you the next time you use that power." He was practically talking himself into just giving her that order.

"But you can save me. When I use my power you can order me not to die and then I can still help people." She countered, glad at least that no matter how close he was to just making a decision he was still discussing it with her. "I have an ultimate power, Connor, a power no one can beat. I can basically do anything, make anything happen. No matter how hopeless a situation gets I can get us out of it, I can save everyone. I know the prophecy says it might go the other way and I might destroy everyone instead, but…we don't know that, I might save people…"

"I'm sure you will." Connor concurred. "But helping people that way might cost you your life. I know you might be willing to gamble with your life, but I'm not."

"But you can save me!" She said again. "You don't have to order me never to use my power, to never help people, like we've sworn to do, if it comes down to it, you can just order me not to die!"

"But what if I'm not there?" He countered, her attempt at guilt over their duty as Rangers not working. "What if I'm not there when you use your power? I can't just give you a generic standing order not to die, it won't work, and we don't know if the order will work through our bond, and there's no way we're testing that…there's just too many things that could go wrong." The two were silent for a moment as they thought things over, Connor eventually coming to a decision.

"Alright, we'll compromise." He said. "I am not willing to risk your life, not one bit, so if I have to order you never to use your power I will, and I don't care if you'll hate me for the rest of your life so long as you _have_ a life." Although she hated orders and the thought of someone controlling her, he'd proven he wouldn't lord it over her, the only time he seriously considered giving her an order being when it came to her safety, which she admittedly couldn't truly find fault with.

"The compromise?" She asked.

"You aren't to use your power unless I'm physically there with you."

"And you want to make that an order." It wasn't a question, and Connor didn't respond to it, but he didn't need to.

"Do you know how demeaning it is to have _no choice_ but to obey someone?" She asked quietly, though he noticed through their bond this wasn't her trying to guilt him into not doing it, but rather to educate him on her feelings on the subject as he did earlier. "Like you're their slave or something?"

"Kira-"

"I know it's not exactly like that cause you'd never actually use your power over me like that. But that power still exists, you still have _choice_…I don't. Not unless I want your…mark of _ownership_ to burn…" She indicated to her left hip where they both knew the symbol of Connor's Animal Spirit was engraved in her skin. "Every time you give me an order, purposefully or not, or even just consider giving me an order, I feel like nothing but a _thing_, your _property_. I know you'd only purposefully do it for my safety, at times like this, but even so that's how I feel. You feel like you're doing it to protect me, I feel like you're doing it to ensure my obedience." Connor said nothing, what could you say? What could a person say to something like that?

"I'm not trying guilt you or anything, I just…thought you should know that's how I feel." She murmured allowing him to pull her into a hug. "I trust you, Connor. No matter how I feel about the power you hold over me, know I trust you with it. So go ahead."

"Kira…"

"Did you know dad gave mom a similar order years ago and that she's still under it?"

"What?" Connor asked, shocked. He knew Tommy had the same power over Kim that he had over their daughter but he hadn't known his teacher had actually ever used that power.

"I heard them talking shortly after we bonded. When they were still using the Original Ranger powers, mom's Power Coin got stolen. Their Coins are similar to our Gems and are tied to their life force, so without it she was dying. My Aunt Kat was evil at the time and everyone suspected she had stolen the Coin. While my dad went to Rita and Zedd's Moon Palace to get it back Aunt Kat laid a trap for mom, pretending to be in danger, and even though she was probably the reason mom was dying in the first place, mom still went to help Aunt Kat. That battle nearly killed her and dad was so scared that he ordered her never to put herself in that kind of danger again. Even all these years later he's never taken the order back. Mom told him not to, that it was ok and she understood. As far as I know he's never given her an order since."

"You're using that as justification for me giving you an order?"

"What I'm saying is that like mom understood what dad was feeling, I understand what you're feeling. So it's ok. You're not trying to control every aspect of my life, or stop me being a Ranger, so it's ok. Like you said, it's a compromise." She smiled up at him and Connor stared down at her. A part of him wanted to say screw it, go back inside and leave things be. But a bigger part needed this assurance, like Tommy had, that his mate would be ok. For like Tommy, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe.

"You're never to use your power without me physically being there with you."

**-C/K-**

The next month went by fast and things returned to normal. Even for Connor and Kira, who certainly had what they'd call a shift in their relationship, things were alright. Kira did not resent Connor his one order, she had meant it when she said it was ok, though knowing how she felt about the power he held over her, Connor could not entirely believe that she was truly ok with it. Tommy and Kim helped them with that, the two having confessed about Connor's order pretty soon afterwards. They'd said that the two couldn't go on society's perceptions on something like complete control over another human being, not when it was something so personal between just the two of them. That being said, it was still a touchy subject that they knew they'd always be treading carefully on.

As April drew to a close everyone began gearing up for Eric's first birthday on May 4th. With everyone so spread out across the country, and in some cases, the universe, it was decided to be a relatively quiet birthday, by Ranger standards of course, with only the more immediate family, Kim and Tommy's parents, David, Hayley, Ernie, Bulk, Skull, Alpha, the Originals and spouses, attending. Ethan and Trent were also invited; as a part of a team containing both Kira and Tommy they, along with Connor, were considered immediate family, however, the two were in the middle of finals so declined the invitation. One afternoon on May 3rd, Tommy and Kim were out getting the final preparations for their son's party the next day while Kira and Connor babysat, having taken Eric to the park. In true Ranger fashion, and with true Ranger luck, that peaceful scene of Kira and Connor playing outside with her baby brother, who'd now taken tentative first steps and wanted to walk everywhere, though with the safety of someone holding his hands, was interrupted in a way that only the lives of the Power Rangers could be interrupted: by the arrival of a new enemy. Although the day was clear, thunder was heard, drawing Connor and Kira's attention to the sky where they discovered it wasn't thunder but a spaceship or hovercraft of some kind. It quickly passed over them before disappearing, but it was enough to put the two supposedly former Rangers on edge. Kira bent to pick up Eric and held him close, the child oblivious to what had just happened.

"It looked like one of Zeltrax's machines." Connor said.

"But that's impossible." Kira muttered. "He's gone. And so is Mesogog."

"We should contact Dr. and Mrs. O." Kira nodded and the two began packing up and trekking back to the car. Small towns always seemed to have large parks so after ten minutes of walking they still hadn't reached the parking lot, but were stopped in their tracks by some very familiar faces.

"You sure about Mesogog being gone?" Connor asked as he fell into a fighting stance facing the Tyrannodrones.

"I thought we both were sure about that." Kira grumbled as the Tyrannodrones attacked. There weren't that many of them so Connor was able to handle them while Kira protected her brother, who while not sure what was going on, was no longer oblivious.

"Good work out?" Kira asked once Connor had finished the last one off.

"I seem to remember Tyrannodrones being tougher." He replied.

"Ok, now we really need to get home. Hopefully mom and dad can give us some answers."

"Or they could." Connor said, pointing behind Kira. She turned just in time to see the arrival of another spaceship, though this one bearing a familiar logo, and disembarking familiar people.

"Connor, Kira." Jack greeted. "Nice to see you guys again."

"And who's this little guy?" asked Bridge. "No, let me guess. This is Eric, though when he was a baby."

"Yeah..." Kira got out through her confusion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Gruumm escaped through a wormhole with temporal properties." Z explained. "We followed him to bring him back before he can change the future."

"You mean Gruumm's here in 2006?" Connor asked. The S.P.D. Rangers nodded.

"That would explain the weird spaceship we saw twenty minutes ago. But it wouldn't explain the Tyrannodrones." Said Kira.

"Tyrannodrones?" Jack asked.

"The foot soldiers we fought when we were active Rangers." Connor explained. "But they were destroyed along with Mesogog nearly a year ago…or so we thought."

"We really need to get back home." Kira said. "Mom and dad need to know what's going on. Can you guys hide your spaceship? Does it have a cloaking device or something?"

"Of course." Z replied, pulling out some kind of remote and pressing some buttons. Their ship shimmered for a moment before disappearing from view, much like Tommy's invisibility power.

"Ok, follow us." The S.P.D. Rangers did just that, ending up squished in the back seat of Connor's car on either side of Eric's car seat. With Connor's driving it didn't take long for them to arrive at the Oliver residence where they were met by Tommy and Kim who came rushing out of the house and grabbing their daughter to them.

"Thank god you're alright." Kim said. They hadn't given her enough time to get Eric out of his car seat but they knew she would have contacted them immediately if something had happened to him so for the moment they were content with only hugging one of their children.

"We saw the spaceship and thought the worst." Tommy added.

"You weren't that far off." Connor replied coming over with Eric in his arms, he'd gotten over his aversion to holding the child once he no longer looked quite so fragile, and dutifully handed him over to Kim. "Dr. O, Mrs. O, meet Jack Cooper, Z Delgado and Bridge Mitchell, three of the S.P.D. Rangers we told you about. Guys, this is Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, the Original White and Pink Rangers. They've been a bunch of other colours and teams, but we'll stick with those."

"It's an honour to meet you." Jack said, coming to shake Tommy's hand, knowing Sky would be so jealous.

"You too." Tommy replied. "Just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"We're guessing that spaceship was from the future and that's why you're here?" Kim asked unnecessarily as she shifted Eric on her hip to shake their hands as well.

"That would be correct." Said Bridge, whom Kim noted bore a striking resemblance to Ryan; she didn't need to know his last name to know that this was the S.P.D. Ranger that was Ryan's son. "And unfortunately, Gruumm himself is on that ship."

"Great." Tommy muttered. "Well let's get inside and work out a plan."

"Dad there's more."

"What is it Kira?"

"Not long after Gruumm's spaceship showed up, Connor and I were attacked by Tyrannodrones."

"What?!"

"That's what we said." Connor muttered and Tommy sighed.

"Alright, we need to contact Anton, see if he knows if Mesogog had any minions that we didn't know about. And we need to bring in Ethan and Trent." He lamented that fact for they were cramming for finals, but the safety of Earth did come first. "We're gonna need all the help we can get." He turned to lead the way into the house but was cut off as an alarm blared from one of the S.P.D. Rangers' pockets. Jack pulled out his Morpher, which apparently had many functions, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Krybots." He said. "I'm getting three separate readings."

"Well that's not good." Said Bridge.

"You guys stay here, this is our battle!" Jack called as he, Z and Bridge turned to go.

"You really gonna try that again?" Kira called after them, though it apparently wasn't needed, for as soon as he'd said it, Jack stopped and turned back towards them.

"No…you're right. " He said. "We could use your help." It was his form of an apology, one that Tommy accepted in his own way.

"Old habits die hard." He said, before looking to Kim.

"You guys go. I'll call in the others. Besides if Tyrannodrones show up, you guys are better equipped to deal with them." She said. Tommy nodded and gave both her and Eric a quick kiss before he, Kira and Connor followed the S.P.D. Rangers into the woods. The Rangers split up, a Dino Ranger following an S.P.D. Ranger, as they headed towards the three separate coordinates that had Krybot readings. Kira ended up with Z, not due to their colour this time, but simply because Z had grabbed Kira and run off when they'd had to split with the others. Why she would want Kira around after the greater animosity they had with each other compared to with the others she didn't know, but she knew she'd find out eventually. It didn't take them long to find the Krybots, which followed standard foot soldier procedure and immediately jumped into battle without a second thought. They fought without their Ranger powers for a bit, both Yellow Rangers learning the other possessed some kind of ability in their un-morphed state, until Kim's prediction of Tyrannodrones joining the battle came true, at which point Z discovered that just because these monsters didn't possess futuristic technology, didn't mean they weren't worthy opponents.

"You gotta watch out with these guys." Kira said as she helped Z up. "Your Krybots are programmed for strength but they're still robots and can't think beyond their programming. Tyrannodrones are alive, in some weird mutant dinosaur DNA way, and they've got a brain, technically speaking, and are trickier opponents because of it."

"Right." Z nodded. "Well as much as I'd like to learn from a new opponent, we don't have the time, so what do you say I'll handle the Krybots, you handle the Tyrannodrones."

"Agreed." The two then morphed, they were feeling the punches and there were enough of them to warrant the extra protection and strength that the suits offered. With their added power, the fight against the foot soldiers didn't last too long and before they knew it, the two were powering down and heading back towards the house.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Kira asked after they walked a bit in silence.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk?" Z countered and Kira snorted.

"Considering we've been at each other's throats since we met, it's the only reason I can think of for you choosing me to be your partner in this." Z had to concede that whatever she'd thought about this kid wasn't true. She wasn't a bratty know it all, but was smart, perceptive and far more mature then her age suggested.

"I wanted to apologize." She said finally. "I'm not really a jerk. You can't be raised by my dad and naturally be a jerk."

"Why's that?"

"Right, forgot you haven't met him yet. He's the nicest guy around, honestly. He's this great big hulk of a guy who's Ranger powers is that of the Iron Bison Wild Zord, but he's just a big teddy bear. He's best friends with Jack's dad, Max, and according to Supreme Commander Meyers the two of them were complete goofs in their Ranger days, and they still kinda are. You'll know immediately what I mean when you finally meet him."

"When you say Supreme Commander Meyers, you mean your dad's teammate Taylor right? Not Eric."

"Yeah."

"Haven't you known her your whole life? You really call her Supreme Commander Meyers?"

"Well, in private I call her Aunt Taylor. But she's like Sky, a big stickler for the rules."

"You know I actually can't say I know what that's like." Kira laughed. "Every Ranger from the Originals through to the Space Rangers are either my parents, a big brother, or aunts and uncles, and not one of them loves rules. Sure some will follow them more closely then others, but not one of them would ever let me call them by a title."

"You all sound really close."

"We are. My brother's first birthday is tomorrow and we're having a party with just the immediate family. But the immediate family consists of my grandparents, my one biological uncle, the other four Original Rangers, one of my cousins who's the daughter of the Red and Yellow Rangers, the spouses of the Blue and Black Rangers, one of whom is the Pink Turbo Ranger, three civilians who've been in on the Ranger secret since the time I was born, the Dino Rangers' tech advisor, the other Dino Rangers themselves, and a robot who was the tech advisor for the Original Rangers. And that's just the immediate family."

"That's a big family." Z muttered and Kira nodded her head vigorously.

"With a family like that, becoming a Ranger was just an inevitable formality. I'm eleven years old, but if you couldn't physically see me you probably wouldn't be able to tell I was still a kid. Even though they try to tell me otherwise, I've got a lot to live up to and I've grown up fast because of it, and it can make me hard and sarcastic and a bit of a know it all. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry too. It's not just your attitude that had us at each other's throats." Z smiled softly but didn't respond. Although it was nice to clear the air and discover you don't actually hate someone when you thought you did, it was a bit too much of a Kodak moment for her, and Kira was only too happy to follow her lead. Upon returning to the house, they discovered that they were the last to return and while they were gone Trent and Ethan had teleported in, ready to kick some ass for tearing them away from studying, and Anton was there along with Elsa, the two remembering everything they could about Mesogog and his minions, while Hayley too had arrived and was running a scan in the rebuilt Dino Lab looking for Tyrannodrones and any other energy readings belonging to Mesogog.

"Anton and Elsa were just telling us that as far as they know Mesogog and all his minions are gone," Kim said filling her daughter and the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger in. "But his island laboratory was never destroyed and still stands, with any remaining Tyrannodrones and monsters were just awaiting his orders."

"So it's possible Gruumm found his way there and is taking advantage of what Mesogog left behind." Kira concluded.

"That's what we hope at any rate." Said Tommy. Just then Hayley came up from the basement command centre with a peeved look on her face.

"Nothing!" She grumbled. "Once you defeated the Tyrannodrones, Mesogog's energy signature disappeared and I can't locate it anywhere, not even through the Invisi-portals on Mesogog's island! By the way Anton, thanks for telling us how to break through his shields." Never before had they been able to get a reading on Mesogog's island, his shields were too powerful.

"So what does that mean?" Trent asked.

"It means that either there's no more Tyrannodrones or any of Mesogog's monsters left anywhere on Earth, or someone's blocking their energy signature."

"Gruumm." Jack said. "You've been unable to track the Troobian energy readings right?" Hayley nodded, their futuristic and intergalactic technology being beyond the capabilities of her current scanning system. "Gruumm is hiding his ship, even we can't find it. If there are any Tyrannodrones or whatever inside his ship, the Troobian energy neither of us can track would be blocking them."

"So for now we have to operate under the assumption that Gruumm has some of Mesogog's goons left." Said Ethan.

"That's right. And until they make another appearance, we can't do anything about it." Tommy added.

"I'm not gonna get to study tonight am I?" Ethan grumbled. "I have my final final in two days."

"Dude, you're a certified genius. I think you'll be fine." Said Connor.

"So just cause I'm smart automatically means I know everything about microphysics and its theoretical analysis?"

"Ok you guys that's enough." Tommy intervened before a fight could break out, though he had to grudgingly admit that he'd missed their bickering.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Trent asked, agreeing with Tommy's intervention, but also the fond smile that graced his former teacher's face; he'd missed his friends too.

"Now we wait. There's nothing we can do until Gruumm sends his goons out again." Which wasn't until the next day, much to everyone, though especially Tommy, Kim and Kira's, annoyance, for it was now officially Eric's birthday. The only consolation was that they were dragged from bed by the alarms before the birthday boy had even woken up, meaning they might have the chance to defeat these guys, who had just happened to appear in the park, quickly and have the rest of the day for the party.

"Is this a trend in the future too?" Kira grumbled as they ran through the park at top speed to intercept the Krybots before they made it out of the park and into the city proper. "Enemies always appearing in the park?"

"No." Bridge answered. "Newtech doesn't have a major park like this, but some small ones. They usually just appear on random streets."

"There they are!" Jack called as they finally arrived and took fighting stances in front of their enemies.

"That's a lot of Krybots." Said Bridge, attempting to count them all but giving up pretty quickly.

"Hey, at least things can't-"

"No Z don't!" Kira cried.

"-get worse." Kira, along with the other Dino Rangers, groaned.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Kira muttered. Sure enough, seconds later three monsters appeared, one of them leading a group of Tyrannodrones.

"Guys, I think it just got worse." Said Jack. At the monsters' commands, both Krybots and Tyrannodrones alike spread out and surrounded the Rangers, who huddled back to back, covering each other.

"It's time to go to work." Tommy said.

"Ready?" Jack and Connor both called as they all took a step forward to have more room to morph while still covering each others' backs.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Once the Rangers were fully morphed it was like a gate had been opened and the monsters and foot soldiers all charged the Rangers. With so many Krybots, intermingled with what was left of the Tyrannodrones, there was more then enough to go around and so each Ranger found themselves fighting individually, surrounded by enemies. Just when the sheer number of Krybots began to push the Rangers back, reinforcements came in the form of four more S.P.D. Rangers.

"Sorry we're late. Someone forgot to send us an invitation." Cruger said as he helped Tommy up from where one of the monsters had knocked him down.

"Better late then never I always say." Tommy agreed.

"Wasn't that, like, your philosophy in high school dad?" Kira called from her fight not ten feet away. "At least according to Uncle Jason."

"And you believe everything your Uncle Jason says? I thought your mother and I raised you better then that." He quipped back as he and the Shadow Ranger both came to help Kira out, for she was definitely getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Well when mom _and _Aunt Trini both agree with what Uncle Jason said…" She let the sentence drop but the implication was obvious. The fight continued, the Rangers eventually, and inevitably, breaking off into groups by colour as the number of Krybots and Tyrannodrones dwindled. Trent paired off with the Omega Ranger and Tommy with the Shadow Ranger while Bridge joined the Blue Rangers and Syd the Yellow Rangers. Jack and Connor both called on their Battlizers using them to finish off the final monster as the others dealt with the last of the Krybots.

"Yeah!" They both cried as the monster fell and exploded behind them. Their celebration, however, was premature, for as soon as the monster was down, Mesogog's hydro-regenerator appeared, growing the monster they'd just felled, proving at least one of the monsters had come from Mesogog's lab.

"You've got to be kidding me." Connor muttered.

"How did Gruumm even know Mesogog's island existed, let alone how to actually get there and use his toys?" Ethan asked.

"That's a good question Ethan." Said Tommy. "And I'm open to theories, cause I have none. But after we defeat this guy."

"Our Zords are in 2025. Dammit!" Said Jack.

"Then let us deal with it." Said Connor. "Let's show them some Dino Zord power."

"Right!" Hayley must have sent the Brachiozord the moment the monster grew big for it was already arriving, allowing the Rangers to call on their Zords and for the Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Trent and Tommy stayed back, allowing the other three to have the first shot, which thankfully was enough. After a battle of only a few minutes, the Dino Drill attack finished him off and the Rangers returned their Zords to their hiding place.

"I gotta say…I've missed our Zords." Connor said once they were back with everyone else, all of them having de-morphed.

"Yeah, well I haven't missed Tyrannodrones and the other goons, let alone them growing big, so by extension, I haven't missed our Zords." Kira countered.

"You just love shooting me down don't you?"

"It's my mission in life." Kira said with a smirk, earning a playful shove.

"Not that this isn't all very entertaining." Said Cruger. "But we need to be getting back. The wormhole's closing, that's why we came."

"But if it closes…" Bridge started.

"Then we won't ever be going back."

"Is Gruumm gone?" Jack asked. "Has he gone back through the wormhole?"

"I've no doubt after his defeat here that he would have left immediately." Cruger said confidently. "Otherwise he'd have to re-conquer all those other galaxies since they haven't been conquered in 2006."

"And he's not gonna go through all that again just for a chance at conquering Earth now." Sky agreed.

"Right. So let's move out Rangers!"

"Yes sir!" The Dino Rangers gave the S.P.D. Rangers an escort back to their ships, the second of which had been purposefully landed in the same location as the first. Upon arrival, however, an alarm was blaring from the inside of the ship Cruger, Sky, Syd and Sam had arrived in.

"Oh no." Cruger said as he rushed inside the ship.

"Commander what is it?" Jack asked. Cruger came back out holding a device, which he merely held up in answer.

"…7, 6, 5…" The device counted down.

"Please tell me that's not counting down the time until the wormhole closes." Bridge begged. When the device reached one, however, the look on Cruger's face was enough to tell them that's exactly what it was.

"So we're stuck here?" Syd asked. "Like, actually stuck in 2006?"

"And with Gruumm having gone back, and us not there to fight him…he wins." Said Sky.

"Don't discount the other Rangers." Said Connor. "There's _a lot_ of Power Rangers out there. What we lack in powers specifically created to fight Gruumm, we make up for in numbers."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" he countered.

"A bit yeah. It means that until we get you home, Earth of the future will be safe." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you didn't hear correctly, _we're not going back._ The wormhole's closed."

"If there's one thing I've learned as a Ranger is that there's always another way." Said Trent.

"Trent's right." Tommy agreed. "We'll get you home."

"I don't see how." Sky muttered.

"This coming from the son of a woman born in the _30__th__ century_." Kira said with an eye roll. "Or did you forget that part?"

"You think the Time Force Rangers of this time may be able to help us?" Cruger asked.

"It's worth a shot." She answered with a shrug.

"I think Kira's right." Tommy said. "I remember Wes and Eric telling me once that their Zords had to come from, and return to, the future because we didn't have the technology required to maintain them."

"Didn't the Q-Rex get to stay though?" Kira asked, vaguely remembering that conversation.

"Yeah something about it being self-sustaining, I don't exactly know. Anyways, we'll head back to the Dino Lab and contact them from there. Besides, I can hear Connor's stomach growling from here." Tommy shot a smirk at his former student who smirked right back.

"Hey, so long as I'm eating your food and not paying for it, you can say whatever you want about my eating habits." For simplicity's sake, Tommy had Hayley teleport them all into the Dino Lab where he was welcomed by his son who had toddled the three steps from Kim's arms, his mother having let go once she knew Tommy had fully materialized.

"Hey buddy! Happy birthday!" he said with a bright smile, picking his son up and throwing him in the air before catching him again, much to the baby's delight. "For those of you who didn't meet him yesterday this is my son, Eric. And my wife, Kimberly, the Original Pink Ranger." Those last three words had the standard effect on a Ranger who was meeting the one who'd started the legacy of their colour; Syd rushed over and introduced herself. It also had the effect of reminding Sky just whom he'd fought with not five minutes ago.

"Sir." He saluted Tommy, who really tried not to laugh, and thankfully succeeded where Sky's friends didn't. "It is truly an honour to meet you. Your exploits as a Ranger are legendary. All of S.P.D. still learns from your time as a Ranger."

"He's memorized the book you wrote…or will write." Syd said from her spot still at Kim's side.

"It makes up the majority of the S.P.D. Handbook." Sky defended. "_Everyone_ should have it memorized." This earned a few snorts of derision until they remembered that Cruger was there and they'd basically just admitted to their commanding officer that they didn't know the handbook.

"Well…I'm glad to be of some use to future generations." Tommy replied, leaving it at that and turning to Kim. "What time is it, and when is everyone getting here?"

"It's just ten o'clock and the guys should be getting here to help set up just after lunch. Everyone else is coming for two."

"Awesome, we got a few hours." Tommy said. "It's Eric's birthday." He offered in explanation to those who'd been too occupied taking in the Dino Lab when they'd first arrived and missed Tommy greeting his son. "He's a year old today." He said proudly.

"Well happy birthday to you Eric." Cruger said, drawing the little boy's attention, as well as a shocked look and a point.

"No, don't point, buddy." Tommy said, slightly embarrassed as he lowered Eric's arm. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright. It'll be some years until aliens become a common sight on Earth."

"Yeah…anyways, we should call Wes and Jen."

"Can't it be Katie, Trip or Lucas? Or even Eric?" Sky asked instantly, not looking forward to possibly having to see his parents in this time.

"I thought we were getting breakfast." Connor complained at the same time.

"If, in almost two years, you haven't learned where the fridge is yet, I'll call Elsa and get her to revoke your diploma." Tommy deadpanned.

"Tommy be nice." Kim scolded before turning to Connor. "But the sentiment remains. If you want food go get it yourself." Connor sighed, having hoped for a hearty breakfast after an early morning battle instead of just toast or cereal, but did as he was told.

"Hayley can you-" Tommy started once one complainant was dealt with; they were ignoring the other for now.

"Call up Wes and Jen?" She asked from the computer where she hit one button and initiated the video call, obviously having punched in the number already. A few seconds later a haggard looking Jen appeared on screen, trying to hold on to a very squirmy toddler.

"Hey Tommy, hold on a sec." She said before covering her son's ears and yelling to somewhere off screen. "Wesley Collins if you don't get your butt down here in five seconds you will be on the receiving end of my Chrono Sabre!"

"I'm coming!" They heard Wes yell and a few seconds later saw him appear on screen.

"Take your son." She growled releasing a young Sky who immediately ran off. "And don't you dare let him get dirty! We're having brunch with your father in an hour."

"Yes dear." Wes replied before turning around, gasping and taking off in the direction his son had went. "Sky no, not the finger paint!" The S.P.D. Rangers all laughed while the adult Sky covered his face for a moment in embarrassment before coming up with a plan of attack.

"Laugh it up Sydney, Elizabeth. If I recall correctly both of you have been born already as well." This sobered the two of them up, especially Syd as she remembered that in May of 2006 she was old enough to do embarrassing things as well.

"Sorry about that, I'm sure you remember the terrible twos." A much calmer Jen said, taking a seat in front of the screen. "What can I do for you?"

"We're actually hoping Time Force can help us." Tommy replied. "Commander?" He handed it off to Cruger.

"Supreme Commander." Cruger saluted, even if she wasn't yet his Supreme Commander.

"I'm sorry?" Jen asked confused.

"My name is Anubis Cruger, I'm the Commander of S.P.D. Earth in the year 2025. Myself and the B-Squad Rangers came through a temporal wormhole to the past to stop Emperor Gruumm from taking over Earth in this time. Unfortunately the wormhole closed before we could get back to our time. The Dino Rangers have been helping us and informed us that you may be able to contact the future and get a time portal opened so we may return to our time. I am certain I do not need to tell you, of all people, the disastrous effects us not returning to 2025 could have on the even further future."

"No, of course not…you said S.P.D.? As in Space Patrol Delta?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"S.P.D. became Time Force." She said remembering her history from her Time Force academy training. "And…you called me Supreme Commander?" Cruger sighed quietly hoping to have avoided all of this, but unable to deny it was a lot to take it.

"Yes. Long story short, in a few years the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed Rescue will join forces and form S.P.D. The Lightspeed Rangers, along with yourself, the other Time Force Rangers, and the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, will lead as the Supreme Commanders. S.P.D. would not have been formed without you."

"So _that's_ why Alex didn't fight us staying in the past." She murmured. "He knew we'd be key in forming S.P.D., without which Time Force would not exist…"She then seemed to remember that she had an audience and cleared her throat, returning to the task at hand. "Of course we will contact the future. It might take some time though. Trip has taken Circuit on a vacation to god knows where, and the only other way to contact the future is through our holo-computer which is in lock up at Bio-Lab for safety. Wes and I will have to talk to his father who'll take us to get it, then we'll have to come down to Tommy's and contact the future from there. Time Force regulations prohibit the opening of any time portal without just cause, and though you have one, Alex and Captain Logan will need proof that this isn't a trick…"

"How much time do you anticipate?" Cruger asked.

"A few hours, maybe more." Jen admitted. "So long as they agree to open a time portal we'll get you home today, but that's all I can promise you."

"It's good enough." Said Cruger. "Thank you."

"A sitter." Sky hissed to his boss. "They can't bring my younger self here."

"Oh right. Might I request that you leave your son behind?"

"Why?" Jen asked. "It's Eric's birthday isn't it?" She asked Tommy and Kim. "I know we're probably crashing a party, but they get along well. And it might do Sky some good to run around with a kid his own age for a bit."

"This is the reason." Cruger replied, pushing Sky forward, knowing telling the truth would get things moving faster. He also highly doubted the knowledge of what their son looks like grown up would change the future.

"Is this really necessary Commander?"

"State your name Cadet." Sky sighed but did as instructed.

"My name is Schuyler Collins. I'm your son, aged 21." Jen's expression was priceless. It was a mix between shock, wonder, horror, and awe; how she pulled it off no one knew.

"Wes!" She yelled, never taking her eyes off Sky, who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Get in here!"

"Sky got into the finger paint, I gotta give him a bath." He called back.

"Get in here first!" Wes' grumblings could be heard as he approached the screen.

"What?" he asked, grumpily. Both he and the child in his arms were covered in multi coloured paint, causing both Tommy and Kim to laugh, remembering when they'd been in a very similar situation with Kira.

"I'll explain the whole story later," She said pointing to the screen. "But they're from the year 2025 and he's…that's…_look_ at him Wes!" The Red Time Force Ranger did as instructed and had his mouth falling open a second later. Even though the adult Sky wouldn't meet his parents' eyes, the resemblance between him and the man on the screen was apparent, though there was certainly some Jen in him as well.

"What…2025? Are you trying to say…?" He pointed to their young son in his arms then to the grown up on the screen and Jen nodded.

"_Sky_? Oh my god…"

"Yes, it can be disconcerting to meet your adult son while still holding him as a baby in your arms." Cruger agreed. "But that is the reason we must ask that you leave young Sky at home."

"Of course." Jen agreed immediately, knowing from Time Force training that the same person couldn't be in the same time period at once or they'd start to disappear. Even with the distance between the two, one or both of them would eventually disappear if they didn't get S.P.D. back to their time, but bringing the two together would speed that process up exponentially.

"Wait, what?" Wes asked, having missed the entire conversation.

"I'll explain later." Jen said to her husband before turning back to the screen one last time. "We'll be there as soon as we can." After she hung up Kim took everyone upstairs for breakfast, where Connor complained that he'd been told to make his own breakfast, and Kira told him to stop being more of a baby then the actual baby. Of course having already had one breakfast did not stop Connor from having a second; he was nearly as bad as Rocky. Sam, the Omega Ranger, was the only one who didn't eat, explaining briefly that he was from further into the future and came back to help S.P.D., but something had happened to his body so he remained morphed. The Dino Rangers simply accepted it. Around noon Jason and Trini arrived with Lily, inciting some more hero worship in Jack and Z, the difference between S.P.D.'s hero worship and other Rangers' being that they had taken classes on Ranger history and knew almost as much about their predecessors as their predecessors themselves.

As they were interrupting a family gathering and taking advantage of others' hospitality, Cruger offered up his and the S.P.D. Rangers' services for setting up, which they gratefully accepted once Zack, Angela, Billy and Kat showed up, Sky showing some rare pride in his capacity as Blue Ranger, instead of longing to be the Red Ranger, by having some hero worship for Billy. The two godfathers had deemed it necessary to go all out for their godson's first birthday and so they'd combined their presents into a rather massive playground for the Olivers' extensive backyard; which they all happily let the S.P.D. Rangers set up. Eventually everyone else showed up and the party began, with still no sign of Wes or Jen. With the simple explanation that they were Rangers from another time waiting to get back home, the S.P.D. Rangers were welcomed by everyone, all of them used to weirder things then time travelers. They ended up having quite a bit of fun, and enjoyed learning about these Rangers of the past, and the dynamics they had as a family. They were all very close, which was not too surprising, they were after all used to the closeness of their parents' friendships, but it made them wonder if their own friendships would last when their time as Rangers came to an end.

"I know I said you guys sounded close before, but now I know it." Z told Kira as she cut them both a piece of cake.

"Yeah we are."

"You and Connor seem especially close…" She trailed off, S.P.D. profile training allowing her and the others to see the closeness there, how when one of them moved the other did as well.

"He's my mate." Kira admitted, though why she wasn't entirely sure.

"Your _mate_?" Z asked shocked. "Like a _life_ mate?" Kira nodded. "You're eleven!"

"We bonded not long after my tenth birthday."

"B-bonded?" Now Z was truly shocked _and_ confused.

"Yeah. I won't, and can't, get to much into it, a large part of it has to do with that highly classified matter I can't talk about." Z nodded in understanding, but still waited to see if she'd say more. "One of our powers, that has nothing to do with the Dino Gems, is that of Animal Spirits. Your Animal Spirit is a part of you, and when it finds its mate…its found its mate, doesn't matter what age you are. Because I'm still young it's nothing inappropriate, Connor doesn't feel _that_ way for me, believe me if he did dad wouldn't have let him live. He's simply just my mate, a part of me just as I am of him. Whatever that means for us now, and whatever it'll mean for us in the future…he's my mate." Z nodded, not entirely sure if she understood, but thinking she got the gist of it at least. "And my grandparents know absolutely nothing about it." Kira continued. "Nor will they until I'm much older, so please don't let on to them. If you wanna tell your friends and Commander, fine, I haven't told you anything I'd care if they knew. But I will have to kill you if you tell my grandparents."

"Don't worry I wouldn't. Even if I did have time." Kira turned to where Z was pointing and saw the arrival of Wes and Jen. With a quick word to their friends and family, Tommy, Kim, the Dino Rangers and S.P.D. excused themselves and went into the house.

"Thank you both for this." Cruger said as they settled into the kitchen.

"It's not a problem." Wes and Jen kept shooting looks at their future son, but didn't let it hinder their set up of the holo-computer, which thanks to 31st century technology, was two poles and a remote. It wasn't long before Captain Logan came on screen.

"Wes, Jen, it's been a long time." He couldn't help but wonder who the people behind the two Time Force Rangers were, and why they were getting a glimpse of the future.

"These are our friends, and fellow Rangers." Jen said quickly before explaining the predicament the S.P.D. Rangers found themselves in. It didn't take long for Captain Logan to see the truth in the matter and to agree to have a time portal opened, it was after all, one of the main reasons S.P.D. became Time Force, to protect the timeline.

"I shall open one directly above Reefside in exactly ten minutes." He said. "It shall only remain open for thirty seconds, so please try not to miss it."

"We won't, thank you Captain." Cruger assured him, both he and the Captain saluting each other, Cruger noting that the salute used in S.P.D. was different then the one in Time Force, and in fact Time Force stuck with an older salute. "Alright Rangers, say goodbye and return to the ships. We have to be ready to enter that time portal."

"Yes sir." Quick goodbyes were said and the S.P.D. Rangers were teleported back to their ships. The others returned outside, looking to the sky as the ships hovered somewhere over the treeline before speeding into the time portal when it appeared, sending them back to their time to continue the Ranger legacy and protect the future.

* * *

**A/N - And there's Wormhole! So as I was writing this chapter I realized that in the last chapter I implied that the S.P.D. Rangers had no idea who Kira and the other Dino Rangers were, even though they would have grow up around them being the children of other Rangers themselves. So here's my sort of explanation for this: they know the future Dino Rangers as friends of their parents, possibly having even met them once or twice, but they were never close and the connection that they were Rangers was kept from them due to the "highly classified" matter.**

** Then we arrive at this chapter, set about a month after the last chapter, and that's changed somewhat. Their time with the S.P.D. Rangers caused not just the Dino Rangers, but other Rangers as well to bring Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force (they finally met the Wild Force Rangers) into the fold more, bringing, them and subsequently their children, closer. The future shifted a bit because of this. If you remember back to the Time Force season, Alex told the Rangers the future was changing because of their time spent in the past and he was fully aware of those changes. **

**The same thing is happening here. The new found closeness between these teams of Rangers caused their children to grow up together, thus the reason Bridge knows Eric, because of this change to the future the two became friends in the future whereas they weren't before the change, and so they knew more about everyone. This means that when the Dino Rangers got pulled into the future, the S.P.D. Rangers knew who they were, and it was a very different experience then what I wrote last chapter because of it. The S.P.D. Rangers, and those touched by The Power (for future reference, because it will be brought up again, those "touched by The Power" include Rangers, mentors and tech advisors) know of the changes to the future, just like Alex did. **

**To try and make a bit of sense here, cause this is confusing even me, The S.P.D Rangers knew that the events of the Dino Rangers coming to the future happened like I wrote it last chapter, and they also know that because of those events the future changed and a much more friendly team up took place. So even though S.P.D. is aware of the events of last chapter, due to the changes to the future those events never actually happened. I really hope I'm making sense here, trying to explain time and what would happen if you played with time is hard...and confusing...**

**Anyways, next up is Once A Ranger!**

**Review please!**


	18. Once A Ranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Once A Ranger**

* * *

Nearly two years had passed since the last time Kira had morphed, and she had to admit that she missed the thrill that came with it. At thirteen, she was in her last year of junior high and preparing to attend Reefside High in the fall, hoping against hope that her father wouldn't be teaching ninth grade next year, though she suspected she'd luck out; there were a few perks to being on a first name basis with the principal, the relatively newly created Principal Elsa Mercer. After months of dancing around each other, both having felt awkward about the Mesogog and evil Elsa bit, and two years of dating, Anton and Elsa had finally tied the knot, with Trent's full approval and blessing; he really liked Elsa. Both Trent and Ethan were preparing to go into their final year of college, Ethan already having offers from professors to oversee his Masters thesis while Trent had already been promised a full time job at the graphic design company he currently worked part time for. Connor continued to play for the Reefside Flames, and live with his parents, putting away nearly every cent his starting position in minor league soccer gave him, and estimated that after one more year he'd have saved enough get his own place and stand on his own two feet, something, he had to admit, that he was looking forward to. Hayley still ran the Cyberspace, though with much less interruptions what with not having to close at a moment's notice to offer tech support to the Rangers. After her maternity leave, Kim had gone back to her program coordinator job at the gym, taking an almost three year old Eric with her to the daycare there, allowing her to quickly do damage control when he mentioned the Power Rangers in conjunction with his family, which thankfully had only happened once, for he learned quickly that he couldn't speak about it, even if he wasn't entirely sure _why_ he couldn't speak about it.

All in all, everyone's lives progressed quite smoothly. Of course, a Ranger's life was never smooth for long, and while Kira thought that after two years she'd relish a chance to get back in the suit again for a bit, she had no idea how wrong she would soon be proven. In the spring of 2008, Kira and Connor were babysitting her brother one day after school that Connor did not have practice when they were called back into battle, or rather when one of them was. A golden glow appeared directly inside the Olivers' house, somewhat materializing into a humanoid shape.

"Who are you?" Connor demanded as he and Kira jumped up, the latter grabbing her brother. "What do you want?"

"I am the Sentinel Knight, guardian of the Corona Aurora, working alongside the Overdrive Power Rangers to stop evil from laying their hands on the Corona." He replied swiftly. "We are in need of your help. An old enemy of mine has escaped from his imprisonment and cost the Overdrive Rangers their powers. If we do not hurry, all will be lost."

"We both can't just up and leave." Connor said, indicating the kid in Kira's arms. "Besides how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"It is not both of you I am here for, but just the Yellow Ranger." The Sentinel Knight replied. "I am assembling a team of Rangers from various teams throughout time in the hopes that the variety of powers will give an edge to Rangers not created for the protection of the Corona. Other Rangers have already agreed to assist us. Perhaps you will believe one of them." Waving his arm, another beam of golden light entered the house, this one materializing into a very recognizable physical form.

"Uncle Zack!" Both Kira and Eric cried, the almost three year old not having had the same trouble with double syllables as his sister had had.

"Hey guys." Zack replied coming over and taking his godson into his arms while hugging Kira.

"He is your uncle?" The Sentinel Knight asked, confused. He'd known nothing of their familial connection and they looked nothing alike.

"Yeah I am." Zack replied. "And guys he's telling the truth. He came to me first and I had Alpha confirm it."

"Telling the truth or not we're a team." Connor said. "I don't like you going off alone."

"I won't be alone, Uncle Zack and other Rangers will be with me."

"Still…"

"Connor I'll be fine." Kira promised him. "And you'll know probably before I will if that changes and you'll be able to teleport to my side within half a second." Connor looked at her for a moment longer before conceding.

"Alright fine." He took Eric from Zack, knowing they'd both be leaving right that second. "I'll look after Eric till your parents get home." He bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek in farewell, having to bend ever so slightly less as Kira had finally hit five feet. That bit of contact was new in their relationship. As Kira grew the two became more comfortable with each other, beyond just hugs and sitting close together, but not into the realm of anything inappropriate. Connor's feelings had not really changed, though he was hyper aware that she was looking less and less like a kid as time passed, while Kira's feelings had shifted a bit, though mostly due to the start of puberty and boys no longer having cooties. Their bond was taking things slowly and making every change in their feelings very clear, allowing for lots of time to adjust to any changes, but also the absolute certainty of where their relationship was eventually headed.

"Just…be careful." He asked of her and she had time to nod before the Sentinel Knight called on his power and disappeared, taking Zack and Kira with him. They reappeared in a field looking down on a battle scene, taking place right next to one of the oldest historical sites in the world.

"Stonehenge?" Kira asked. "They'll destroy the monument! Not to mention the Rangers…" But before Zack or Kira could do anything, the other Rangers the Sentinel Knight had called on began to arrive. Tree roots erupted from the group, encasing one of the villains inside, just as the two were about to destroy the Overdrive Rangers who'd been knocked to the ground one too many times. Off to the side, a Green Ranger with a cape appeared, recognized from the news as part of the Mystic Force team. Not long after an explosion hit the second monster and out of the resulting smoke came Jack, the Red S.P.D. Ranger. Kira then decided to step in. Morphing on the go, she launched herself into the air and used her Ptera abilities to practically fly at the monster who'd broken through the tree roots, landing gingerly atop Stonehenge, thankful to feel that the giant stones were solid against her weight.

"It's great to be back!" She called, barely seeing as a fourth Ranger joined them, attacking one of the villains with super speed and eventually slowing to reveal Tori, the Blue Ninja ranger. Knowing the only Ranger who was left, if the Sentinel Knight had followed a standard five Ranger team, Kira turned in the direction of Zack and was just in time to see a fully morphed Original Black Ranger swing his Power Axe over his head, bringing it down on the ground and sending shockwaves at the monsters; thankfully he hadn't used his full power or a crater would have split the earth right next to a very old historical monument.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help." He said, addressing the Overdrive Rangers as the others fell in line behind him; even Jack who came from S.P.D. where the Red Ranger was always the leader, fell in line behind Zack for as an Original Ranger, he trumped every other Ranger around, save for the other Originals. It was simply a fact of the Ranger world that the Originals were at the top, no matter their colour. The five Rangers joined together to chase away the two villains before powering down and going to help the Overdrive Rangers.

"Thanks." Said the one in red. "Whoever you are."

"We're glad to help." Zack replied.

"Is anyone else confused here?" asked the one in blue.

"I will answer all of your questions." The Sentinel Knight said, appearing in the clearing.

"But maybe this isn't the best place." Tori added. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Stonehenge was a very big tourist attraction and they'd only been driven away because of the battle. Now that it was over, they'd be returning any moment. All eleven Rangers piled into one of the Overdrive Rangers' shuttles, having to take the debris of their vehicles back as well, which finally allowed for hellos and introductions.

"Tori good to see you." Kira said, giving the Blue Ranger a hug. They'd seen each other often enough over the years to have become friends. Connor had gotten in to motocross meaning whenever Blake had a race nearby they went, and Tori was usually there supporting her now fiancée. They'd also visited the Wind Ninja Academy at Sensei's invitation, though they suspected Connor's twin had something to do with it to.

"And Jack, good to see you – Bridge…" She stopped having finally had a chance to see those around her. She'd assumed the Red S.P.D. Ranger was Jack and so had not paid him any attention until now. "Good to see you Bridge." She knew there was a story there, but figured she'd hear it later.

"And you we've never met." She turned to the Green Mystic Ranger, holding out her hand. "Hi, Kira Oliver, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Xander, nice to meet you." He said in an Australian accent.

"Well I think that's a good place to start for general introductions." Said Zack, including the Overdrive Rangers as well. "As you heard she's Kira, Yellow Dino Ranger. I'm Zack, the Original Black Ranger."

"Tori, Blue Ninja Ranger."

"Bridge, Red S.P.D. Ranger."

"Xander, Green Mystic Ranger."

"I'm Mack, Red Overdrive Ranger." Their Red Ranger introduced. "These are my friends, Rose, Pink Ranger, Ronny, Yellow Ranger, Will, Black Ranger, Dax, Blue Ranger, and Tyzonn, Mercury Ranger." The each nodded in turn as he said their names. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Hartford mansion and led the veteran Rangers down to their command centre.

"This is way better then a hollowed tree." Xander commented.

"So you've all been Rangers before." Will commented, not entirely sure if he liked having past Rangers coming in to take over for his team.

"Well, except for me." Said Bridge, and Kira knew she'd get the important facts of the story. "I'm not a Ranger yet, but I will be, in the future. In the future, I'm gonna be the Green Ranger. Oh, and then I'm gonna be the Blue Ranger"

"But you're wearing red…?" Rose asked, the standard Ranger colour coding not at all lost on her.

"Oh…uh, yeah…long story short, our mentor who's…well who's a dog, got promoted to Galactic Commander of the Chommell Sector, which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to Miami, then Jack, Sky and I all got promoted, which is how I became the Blue Ranger, then Sky got promoted again, which is why I'm the Red Ranger. Or rather will be."

"Makes sense to me." Said Dax, earning weird looks from every other person in the room, though they were split between him and Bridge.

"In any case, welcome. I'm Andrew Hartford, Mack's dad, and the creator of Operation Overdrive. We're so glad to have you here." The Sentinel Knight then appeared once again and began his own explanation.

"I have asked these previous Power Rangers to help in this time of crisis."

"And we're all happy to help." Zack said. "Once a Ranger…"

"Always a Ranger." Kira finished with him, having heard that sentence for as long as she could remember.

"As the guardian of the jewels, it is my duty to see that they are protected. That is why I have chosen them to replace you as the knew team of Power Rangers." No one looked happy by that news, and Zack decided to clarify.

"Until you get your powers back."

"You mean if we get our powers back." Ronny amended for him, only to have Zack shake his head.

"You'll get your powers back." He promised them. "We just gotta figure out how they were lost in the first place."

"Oh we know how they were lost." Said Andrew. "Thrax severed their connection to the Morphing Grid."

"So it's a simple problem with the Morphing Grid?" Kira asked, hope filling her.

"Well…I don't know if I'd call it simple…" Kira looked up at her uncle and the two smiled at each other.

"Since the rest of us can still morph, the Grid hasn't been destroyed completely. Which means it will be an easy fix. For one person at least." Said Zack, raising his communicator.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"One of the two beings that created the Morphing Grid in the first place." Kira responded.

"Alpha come in." said Zack. No reply came and he tried again only to similar results.

"This can't be good." Kira muttered. If Alpha wasn't responding, there must be something seriously wrong. Or maybe not, for while Alpha didn't answer, someone else did.

"Zack, it's Billy, I've redirected all communication to the Command Centre to me. Alpha's on a recharge cycle."

"You've got to be kidding me." Zack muttered. "Why do things like this happen at the worst possible time?"

"Zack what's going on?"

"Uncle Billy it's Kira." She spoke into her own communicator. "Uncle Zack and I, along with some other Rangers, have been asked to step in for the Overdrive Rangers. Their connection to the Morphing Grid has been cut off. We were hoping Alpha could fix it."

"I'm sure he can, once he's recharged. To break the cycle now could cause irreparable damage to his circuitry."

"How long until he's recharged?" Zack asked.

"I estimate…twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

"So a day or two. Ok, thanks Billy."

"I'll send Alpha your way once he's recharged. Call if you need reinforcements."

"Will do, Zack out." He then looked back up at the others and smiled. "A day or two and we'll have your Morphers back online." He promised, to the Overdrive Rangers' delight.

"Why don't we go upstairs and grab some lunch?" Andrew suggested. "I think there's some stories here that we'd all like to hear. Spencer…this is Spencer by the way." He said, having forgotten to introduce him. "He's our butler, and an important member of the team. You need anything and he'll get it for you. Spencer, can you get some lunch ready?"

"Of course, sir." They all followed him upstairs, heading to the den until lunch was ready.

"So Bridge you wanna elaborate?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, sure. Well Cruger got promoted, as I said, and Jack took his position as Commander of S.P.D. Earth so Sky became the Red Ranger and me the Blue Ranger. Then things got complicated…"

"How?" Zack asked, remembering Bridge from Eric's first birthday, even if he didn't know nearly as much of the story as Kira.

"Sky got Syd pregnant."

"What?!" Kira cried, completely shocked. He was talking about uptight, by the book, no sense of humour Sky, wasn't he?

"That was pretty much our reaction, we didn't even know they were dating. Though apparently they weren't and had just slept together, which just made things that much worse." Said Bridge with a shudder. "That was not a good time. Supreme Commander Grayson showed up and we all thought he was gonna kill Sky. Of course none of us expected Supreme Commander Collins to help him, but she was just as pissed."

"That doesn't surprise me." Kira commented, knowing Jen's temper.

"Well of course Syd had to stop being the Pink Ranger, though she stayed at S.P.D. and helped Kat, and as Red Ranger Sky was directly in danger a lot so the position got taken from him and given to me as none of the Supreme Commanders wanted to risk the child losing its father. So Sky was facing being demoted cause there was no other position for him, and it would have been really bad if it weren't for Jack. He stepped in and said he could use some help so instead of getting demoted, they promoted Sky to Commander alongside Jack and the two have been working together ever since."

"Wow…" That was not what Kira had been expecting when she'd thought of the story of how Bridge became the Red Ranger. Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon talking and telling stories, Zack explaining about Alpha and Zordon and how they'd created the Morphing Grid, until the alarms blared and the new team of Rangers had to go into the field for the first time as a team. They fought Flurious and some of his Chillers, the only difference in this battle then the others they fought being that the main boss was the one commanding them and not a minion. At least it was the only difference, until another enemy showed up.

"What…?" Zack mumbled taking in this new villain. He bore a striking resemblance to Lord Zedd, even having Zedd's staff, though he also possessed some human qualities.

"Uncle Zack, who is that?" Kira asked, recognizing the staff, and not liking where her mind went when she did.

"I don't know." The new villain helped Flurious out before they both disappeared leaving the Rangers to follow a panicking Zack and worried Kira back to the Overdrive command centre.

"Who was that?" Zack demanded. "The one with the staff with at Z at the top?"

"That's Thrax." Andrew answered. "The one who cut the Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid. Why?"

"Sentinel Knight!" Zack yelled, needing answers. The Knight appeared moments later, along with the Overdrive Rangers who came down upon hearing him yell.

"What is it?"

"Is Thrax in any way related to Lord Zedd?" He so hopped the answer was no.

"He is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." Both Kira and Zack felt their hearts stop for a moment as that bit of news sunk in.

"Oh…ew gross!" Kira cried, when it did sink in. "He's their _son_? Those two…? Ew I think I'm gonna be sick."

"And you didn't think that little fact was important?" Zack demanded, also looking a little green.

"Why would it matter who his parents were?"

"Maybe because they were the very first enemies of the Power Rangers. Ever." Zack snarled. "How could you not have known that? You said you chose Rangers for a variety of powers, you must have randomly just picked us out of a hat if you didn't know who our arch-enemies were."

"I think mom, dad and the others have a right to know." Kira said and Zack agreed.

"Andrew, if I give you the entry code can you bring up a video chat?" Andrew nodded and did just that, Kira giving him the code to tap into the computer at the Dino Lab, setting off the alarms in her house and bringing her parents, with Eric and Connor, down.

"Uncle Zack!" Eric cried.

"Hey buddy." Zack replied before being cut off.

"Kira are you alright?" Connor asked, he'd gotten a bit from their bond, but over the years the two had practiced and gotten to the point where while they couldn't hide things necessarily, the other's thoughts weren't front and centre; they had to concentrate, both of them, if they wanted the other to see things clearly.

"I'm fine, Connor." Kira assured him before turning to Zack to pick things up again.

"The enemy we're fighting, the one who cut the Overdrive Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid, his name is Thrax. He's Rita and Zedd's son." Zack didn't waste time. The news was clearly not welcome to Tommy and Kimberly who both sported confused, then shocked, then disgusted expressions. "There's nothing you can do right now, but we thought you guys had a right to know. Will you tell Billy, Trini and Jason?"

"Sure, make us the bringers of bad news." Kim muttered.

"Of course we'll tell them." Tommy said. "It might be good to look into contacting Rita and Zedd." He referred, of course, to the fact that shortly after The Countdown, they learned that Rita and Zedd had actually been good at one point but Dark Spector turned them evil. Zordon's energy had turned them back, and shortly after they'd sent a message, much to the Original Rangers' shock, apologizing for what they'd done. They hadn't heard from them since, and there had been no mention of a son, but it was worth a shot.

"I'll head to the Command Centre." Zack said as they signed off. Zack then teleported out leaving Kira behind to fill in the others. A half hour later he returned with little more information then they already knew.

"There wasn't much in the archives." He admitted. "Nothing on Zedd, apparently Zordon didn't know about him until he was already evil, but there was a bit on Rita. It said that she was a powerful sorceress of good magic before she was evil, like really powerful. That's it. That's all I got."

"I may be able to get more." Xander spoke up. "Especially if she returned to practicing good magic once she was good again. What time frame are we talking?"

"She would have been turned evil about ten thousand years ago." Said Zack. "And good again in 1998."

"Let me contact Udonna." He did just that returned with news; at least they were getting somewhere.

"Alright, so Udonna doesn't know a Rita, but she has some very interesting information. Apparently the Mystic Mother, of all people, disappeared just over ten thousand years ago only to return in the late '90s. A coincidence maybe?"

"I don't believe in coincidences." Said Kira. "But who's the Mystic Mother?"

"She's the Mother of all good magic, the most powerful sorceress of all time, from anywhere in the universe. If there was royalty in the magical world, she would be it."

"Can we call her?" Zack asked.

"You don't call the Mystic Mother." Xander said with amusement. "She's the _Mystic Mother_. She knows when she's needed."

"Of course I do." Everyone whipped around to see an apparition much like the Sentinel Knight, though this one with power of pure white. "That's why I'm Mystic Mother."

"She also likes scaring people." Xander muttered, opening the floodgates to a thousand questions from everyone at once, including the Sentinel Knight wondering how someone got through his power into this command centre when they weren't supposed to be able to.

"Quiet!" She growled. "You're all giving me a headache."

"Yep that's her." Zack said with certainty. "I haven't even asked yet and I know it's her. Hey Rita."

"Don't address her so informally." Xander hissed. He meant it that the Mystic Mother was like royalty to the magical community, and she deserved respect.

"Evil against her will or not she's tried to kill all of us since before I was born." Kira said with an eye roll. "If anyone's earned the right to address her informally it's us."

"Yes, I will not deny that." Rita said with a small smile. "You have grown Kira."

"That's what happens in thirteen years."

"And this is the first time she's called you by your name and not 'the Power Brat'…" Zack added. "Man it's weird."

"So sorry you're creeped out." Rita said sarcastically.

"No you're not." Zack snorted. "But we didn't ask you here…or however you got here, for a battle of wits. Your son is causing us problems." Those words shattered the Mystic Mother's calm exterior as she gained a look of both shock and hope.

"He's here? Thrax is here?" She whispered.

"We'll take that as you didn't know." Said Kira.

"No. Neither Zeddy nor I have seen our son in ten years. When Dark Spector rallied his forces we left him with daddy in the M51 galaxy. After Zordon's energy freed us we returned to find daddy and Rito back to normal, but no Thrax. We searched, of course, but was never able to find him."

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" Zack asked, unable to think of losing a child, especially now as Angela was pregnant.

"After everything we'd done to you how could we ask for your help?"

"Yes because we're all about holding grudges." Kira said with a sad smile.

"We forgave you the second we found out you had been turned evil against your will." Zack assured her.

"So…he is evil?" Zack and Kira nodded, causing Rita to sigh. "That must be why I could never find him. As my child he is magically powerful and had he been surrounded by good magic I could have located him. But shrouded in evil I can do nothing. My powers are useless when it comes to dark magic, except to fight it should it try to take over."

"But he's good underneath right?" Kira asked. "We can turn him good again?"

"Yes. Evil can be created but not born. No being can be born evil, they can only learn evil, whether from the cradle or as an adult, or having it forced upon them, it matters not, it is still learned and can be unlearned."

"Alright, so its our job to un-teach it to him." Said Kira.

"Thanks Rita. We'll keep you informed." Zack promised. Rita nodded her thanks but by no means disappeared.

"W-what does he look like?" She asked hesitantly. She'd not seen her son in ten years. His disappearance had always been a mystery and a sore spot with both her and Zedd.

"You sure you want the answer to that?" Kira asked. Rita cringed, knowing he must not look human, but nodded nonetheless.

"He's…well he's like a mutated version of what Zedd looked like." Zack said. "And as I'm sure you remember what Zedd looked like, that's saying something." Rita nodded and with a sad smile disappeared, leaving behind some very confused people. It was up to Kira and Zack to explain the history of Rita and Zedd and that they couldn't destroy Thrax. That last bit didn't sit well with some people, but they got over it pretty quickly when both Zack and Kira heatedly explained the concept of beings forced to be evil and how no one should judge them. The Sentinel Knight then filled in some blanks regarding Thrax, having been the one to imprison him after all, before everyone called it a day, all of them emotionally drained.

**-C/K-**

The following day started off no better then the last day had ended. The only upside was when Billy called to inform them that Alpha would be recharged closer to the twenty four hour mark and they only had to wait until late that afternoon to get the Morphing Grid fixed. They all waited anxiously for him to teleport in but when he finally did, he wasn't alone.

"Mom, dad…" Kira said, going over to hug her parents. "What are you guys doing here?" She addressed the entire congregation, which included all the Original Rangers.

"We wanted to be here when you faced Thrax." Tommy said. "We won't step in, unless needed of course, this is your battle, but we wanted to be here."

"If that's ok with whoever owns this house." Kim added.

"Of course it is." Andrew said, stepping forward and introducing himself, before he and the Overdrive Rangers were introduced to the other Originals.

"We're sorry for this." Jason said. "Rita and Zedd were our responsibility and we let them get away, meaning Thrax got away too. This is our fault."

"From what we've heard none of you had any idea that Thrax even existed." Said Tyzonn. "I don't see how that could be your fault." Jason and the others pursed their lips but said nothing else.

"Uh…this is Alpha." Kira introduced the robot. "He's going to be fixing the Morphing Grid."

"Hello Overdrive Rangers." Alpha greeted having been brought up to speed by Billy. "If I could borrow your Morphers, I shall return to the Command Centre and be able to locate your Morphers' energy signature and what is blocking it from accessing the Grid. I shall then be able to repair it and return them to you." They didn't hesitate in handing their Morphers over and both Alpha and Billy teleported out.

"Hey, who's watching Eric?" Kira asked her parents as they waited none too patiently for Alpha and Billy's return.

"Oh Connor's watching him. As well as Lily." Tommy said with a smirk.

"You sure that's wise?" She asked with her own smirk. "I get that you're thinking they'll run him ragged but did you ever think it'd be the other way around?"

"Evidently not." Rose said as everyone laughed at Tommy, and Jason's, worried expressions.

"If my daughter is in anything but pristine condition when we get back I'm going to murder you Tommy." Jason growled.

"Let's save the murdering ok?" Trini asked, though it wasn't really a suggestion. Not long after, Billy and Alpha returned handing the Overdrive Rangers their newly rebuilt Morphers, much to their delight.

"I have also reinforced their connection to the Morphing Grid." Alpha explained. "Never again can the connection be severed unless the entire Grid is destroyed."

"Which we're gonna hope never happens." Said Jason. "Cause if it does, none of us will have Ranger powers." Suddenly the alarms blared. Everyone rushed downstairs to the command centre, the Originals trailing behind them. Thrax had appeared with every one of the Overdrive Rangers' enemies, of which they seemed to have many instead of the standard one or two.

"Well, I don't know if they waited until you got your powers back or if they think they're ahead of us but they're wrong. Either way I'm glad they didn't attack till now." Andrew said.

"I'll say." Zack muttered. "Let's go Rangers!" Alpha teleported them all to the quarry via remote attached to the Command Centre's transport core, he and the Originals, except Zack, staying back. Upon arriving at the quarry Zack and Kira tried to talk to Thrax, testing the waters.

"Thrax!" Zack called. "You don't need to do this! Your parents have been searching for you for ten years, they love you Thrax!"

"You can go home. You can be a family like you never had the chance to be." Kira added.

"My parents were weak and succumbed to goodness." Thrax snarled. "But I will restore their legacy by destroying you in their place! Then I will take my revenge on the Sentinel Knight, and only then will I take my place as ruler of the universe!"

"Unfortunately we can't let that happen." Tori said.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing…I guess…" Zack said sadly.

"Let's do it!" Mack yelled. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Black Ranger Power!"

"But how? I destroyed your Ranger powers!" Thrax shouted at the Overdrive Rangers, having thought they'd come as nothing more then foolish powerless Rangers.

"That's what you thought!" Dax countered.

"Fine, no matter. We shall just destroy you now. Attack!" Every villain charged at once, and the Rangers more or less split off by colour as per standard team up procedure. The exceptions were Kira and Zack who paired together against Thrax, their Overdrive counterparts pairing together, while Tyzonn, Xander and Rose paired up, there being no other Ranger on this team with the same colour as them. The battle was quite short, the build up to these kinds of fights always taking so much longer then the battle itself. At the end, when it became apparent that the Rangers would win, the evil villains turned on each other, foregoing their brief alliance in favour of saving their own necks. Thrax was still squaring off against Kira and Zack when he realized he was the only villain there.

"Curses!" He growled before knocking the two Rangers back. "This is not the end, Power Rangers. We will meet again and you will be defeated!" He then took off, having immediately known that he alone couldn't stand up to eleven Rangers. And so, with their enemies gone, the Rangers returned back to the Hartford mansion. Kira and Zack left the younger ones, not by age obviously given Kira was the youngest, but by time spent as a part of the Ranger universe, and headed downstairs to meet up with their family, none of them noticing as Andrew and Spencer made a quiet retreat.

"We failed." Kira murmured despondently. "We let him get away."

"I can't imagine what Rita and Zedd must have gone through." Zack said. "Angie's only four months pregnant and I already can't imagine a life without that baby the doctor says isn't much bigger then my fist."

"Thank you for your kind words, Zack." The Rangers whirled around to see the apparition of Mystic Mother, though five of them were seeing her for the first time. "Though they are not deserved."

"Forget whatever happened when you were evil." Kim said, realizing that this was Rita, no matter how different she looked. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what you've done since and from what we've heard you've watched over good magic and helped the Mystic Force Rangers destroy their arch-enemy. Sounds like you're doing pretty good to me."

"You Rangers were always too kind and trusting." She said before calling off to the side of wherever she was. "Zeddy come here!" Not long after a man walked into the projection area, or Rita cast her magic on him, or however she was appearing before them. He was obviously Zedd, Rita had made that perfectly clear, but if she hadn't they never would have known that he was the former Lord Zedd for he was human. No more radiator mouth with his brain showing and looking like his skin had been turned inside out, he was a middle aged human with brown hair and blue eyes; the only weird thing about him being his clothes which were of a similar style to Rita's.

"Hello Rangers." He said. They merely waved, too shocked were they to speak. Rita looked drastically different, of course, but it was more like a change of clothes and hairstyle, not going from monster to human.

"I see we've broken them." Zedd laughed. "After all those years of trying to destroy them all it took was an appearance change."

"Thrax escaped." Rita said to her husband once his laughter had died down, effectively draining any hint of amusement.

"I see." He sighed, gaining that sad expression they all wore. "Thank you for trying. And we apologize for all the trouble he's caused."

"Don't worry about it." Jason said, finding his voice. "He'll be back one day, and we'll be ready. We'll get him back at that time, we promise."

"You're showing us kindness we do not deserve."

"I already said that." Rita imputed.

"Well now I'm saying it." Zedd said back. As they disappeared from sight, the two proved that although they were good again, not much had changed in their marriage and they still bickered constantly.

"Can we go home now?" Kira asked.

"Of course." Jason said, wrapping an arm around his goddaughter as they led the way up the stairs. "I gotta rescue my daughter from your mate."

"Both Eric and Lily are fine, I promise." Kira laughed, having connected with Connor through their bond. "They're both napping."

"Wait…_napping_?" Trini asked as they entered the den where the others were gathered. "They don't want to nap when we put them down. How did he do it?"

"He's just that good." Kira replied with a shrug.

"Tommy, _I_ will have to kill you if you've been keeping Connor-the-wonder-babysitter all to yourself." Trini warned.

"Why is it always me?" Tommy asked. "What about Kim? What if she's been holding out on you too?"

"There is a very simple explanation for that." Billy spoke up. "Kim has us all whipped and afraid of her. You do not." Tommy hung his head in defeat, saying he gave up. The five Originals who had arrived with Alpha then said their goodbyes and left with their robot friend, leaving the others to hang around for a bit and say a proper goodbye.

"First I was glad when you came." Dax said as they all finally prepared to leave. "Then I was mad when you stayed. Now I'm sad that you're leaving."

"Yeah, it was great working with you guys." Ronny agreed. "We'd love to see you again."

"You guys too." Said Tori. "And good luck with Flurious and the others." Just then, Spencer came into the room.

"Your toast Master Bridge." He presented a stack of toast at least ten slices high to the Red S.P.D. Ranger who looked like he could eat the whole thing in one bite.

"Is it…?" he asked.

"The butteriest." Spencer assured him, earning a look of pure love as Bridge dug in.

"Now just remember, if you need anything we're just a phone call away." Said Xander.

"Here, my card." Tori said handing one to Andrew.

"Tori Hanson, Blue Bay Harbour Custom Surf Boards. Impressive."

"It's just a side job what with the whole Ninja Academy Sensei thing. But I do pretty well."

"And guys, if you're ever in Briarwood stop by the Rock Porium, I'll get you a ten percent discount."

"And I'm in Reefside." Kira said. "Uncle Zack's in Los Angeles, Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason are in Angel Grove, along with Alpha, and Uncle Billy's in London England, so between us and all the other Rangers we know, we got you covered should you visit pretty much anywhere in California. Or London." The others laughed when she said that, though it was comforting to know that there were so many other Rangers out there, willing to help if needed. They all knew, of course, that there were other Ranger teams that came before them, but except for Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force, once a Ranger team was no longer active, you never really heard about them so it was pretty easy to forget about them all, and as Lightspeed and Time Force seemed so far out of reach due to their importance all around the world, it was also easy to forget that you weren't alone, that there were other Rangers out there all working towards the same goal no matter whether they were active Rangers or not. Because once a ranger, always a ranger.

* * *

**A/N - I could not resist bringing Rita and Zedd into the picture, I really couldn't. I know in the show Thrax gets destroyed, but I've kept him alive for a reason. I'm not gonna say what, but you definitely haven't seen the last of him! ;)  
**

**Review please!**


	19. Welcome to the Jungle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

Barely two weeks had passed after Kira's mission with the Overdrive Rangers when another unexpected visitor arrived at the Oliver house. It was just after nightfall when the doorbell rang and Tommy opened it to reveal a man none of them had seen before, but reminded them greatly of Sensei Watanabe.

"Hi…" Tommy said hesitantly. "Can I help you?"

"You possess an Animal Spirit." Was all he said, putting Tommy immediately on edge.

"What are you…who are you?"

"Do you deny my claim?" Tommy stared the strange man down for a moment, letting his power out to feel his intentions before deciding he wasn't here to harm them. At least not yet.

"No I don't. Now who are you?"

"I am Master Mao of the Pai Zhuq Academy. I come seeking The Child of Power."

"_Kim get Kira and Eric out of here now!"_ Tommy yelled through their bond as he fell into a fighting stance.

"How do you know about that?!" He growled menacingly. Whoever this guy was he knew far too much. The only people still alive who were supposed to know details of the prophecy, including Kira's title of The Child of Power, were either Ninjetti, Power Rangers, or a very trustworthy robot. This guy was an unknown entity and Tommy wasn't about to risk his family on the hope that his power hadn't been wrong about this guy's intentions.

"_Eric's been teleported to the Command Centre but Kira and I aren't going anywhere until we know you're safe." _Kim responded.

"_He's after Kira, Kim, after The Child of Power. He _knows_ Kim. He knows about the prophecy." _

"_And you think for one second that your daughter cares about that? She's a Ranger and just as stubborn as you. I'm not gonna be able to get her to go anywhere until she knows you're safe. And I'm not leaving you either."_ Tommy cursed his wife and daughter's stubbornness but stopped paying attention to his mate as Mao spoke.

"I promise you I am not here to harm anyone."

"You wouldn't be the first one to say that."

"I am certain I am not. But what I say is true. Perhaps this will help to convince you." Mao raised his hand and out shot an Animal Spirit, some kind of cat resembling a lynx. This didn't convince Tommy for he knew those with Animal Spirits could be evil, but it was his own Animal Spirit making an appearance without him summoning it that finally convinced him. The Falcon, and subsequently Tommy, sensed Mao's Animal Spirit was pure, and while the Spirit's bearer may be able to hide their evil nature, the Spirit itself could not for they were pure raw power from deep down inside a person; they had no façade, what you see with them is what you get.

"You really mean us no harm?" Tommy had to ask, even though the Falcon had given him his answer.

"No. I do not."

"Come in." Tommy said with a sigh, though no apology; he'd never apologize for being cautious when it came to his family. "If you're not here to hurt us then you must want to talk and we'll be more comfortable inside." Mao thanked him and Tommy led the Master into the living room where Kim and Kira were waiting.

"This is my wife Kimberly. And our daughter Kira." Tommy introduced. "This is Master Mao of…some academy…sorry I forget the name."

"Pai Zhuq Academy. And please do not apologize." He said as he took the seat Kim offered him. "I sense both of you have Animal Spirits. Though yours is particularly strong." He told Kira. "You must be The Child of Power."

"Yeah…so I get that dad wouldn't have let you in if he thought you were a threat, but I'm still confused how you know all that."

"Pai Zhuq, known also as the Order of the Claw, has been around for over six millions years. The Order was formed by a Ninjetti Warrior who came to this planet during the Ninjetti purges as it was far from any civilization in the universe and far from supporting intelligent life of its own. He aimed to train others in the ways of the Ninjetti so they would not die out, but quickly learned if he trained them to be Ninjetti, their energy signatures would draw the evil forces to them. So he altered their training and they became Pai Zhuq. We use Animal Spirits, but our energy signatures are not quite the same as Ninjetti Warriors and so we remained safe and hidden. As the Head Master of Pai Zhuq, the tale of our creation has been passed to me, along with the closely guarded secret of the Ninjetti Prophecy. Only I know of it in its entirety, though the High Council knows that one day The Child of Power will come forward. There are only three who are living who remain of the High Council." He explained, at least making some sense as to how he knew of the prophecy. He then turned to Kira and addressed her directly. "When your Animal Spirit was released, I became aware of your existence, that The Child of Power had been born, and have been searching for you ever since."

"But it's almost been four years since my Spirit was released. How could it have taken this long to find me?"

"The fact that you are a true Ninjetti, and not Pai Zhuq, made my search for you more difficult. Your energy signature as Ninjetti is different from any I have come across, and there is something else in it, warping it further. Also I was convinced for a time that you did not reside on this planet. All those things have slowed my search."

"Ah, well the off planet part will probably be due to my Spirit being released on a different planet, and not Earth." Kira explained. "The further warping of my energy signature I'm not certain on, but good chance it's because I'm a Power Ranger."

"Kira!" Kim scolded.

"Oh come on! He knows about the prophecy. You really think he's gonna go blabbing about me being a Power Ranger when he's got the prophecy to blab about if he so chooses?"

"She's got a point you know." Tommy said, and Kim had to concede that Kira was right. Their discussion was then interrupted by the arrival of Connor who had rushed out of a practice after pretending to get a phone call about a family emergency.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, though thankful his absence hasn't made him fall behind thanks to his and Kira's bond. "I'm Connor." He introduced himself to Mao and took a seat next to Kira.

"You two are true mates." Mao said after staring at them for only about fifteen seconds.

"Have you gotten an answer as to how he just knows stuff like that?" Connor asked Kira. "We've been hiding it for almost four years, then he comes along and knows within fifteen seconds!"

"No, haven't gotten an answer on that yet." Kira replied before turning to Mao.

"I may be Pai Zhuq and not Ninjetti, but I am a Master of Pai Zhuq. Both orders call on the powers of Animal Spirits, and even if our training and use of Animal Spirits is different, the Spirits themselves are the same. As a Master I am fully in tune with Animal Spirits and can sense things through them. Just as I sensed when your Animal Spirit was released, so too can I sense when two Spirits are true mates."

"True mates? There's a difference in mates, and only some are true mates?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. True mates are those that are fated to be together. They will always find each other and cannot live without the other for they are two halves of one whole. Then there is the infinitely more common kind of mates who are bound together, not by fate, but simply by their love for each other; though that does not make them any less of mates then those bound by fate."

"Yeah, I think we know what you're getting at." Kim said. Kira and Connor, her and Tommy were true mates, they really were fated to be together, whereas Trini and Jason, Billy and Kat, Zack and Angela, and so many others were mates purely by choice, but that didn't mean that they loved each other less.

"You two are true mates as well." Mao said. "I think. There is something there that I cannot identify, but I would still call you true mates."

"Yeah we know what that other thing is." Tommy grumbled as he and Kim remembered back to the spell he'd placed on Kim all those years ago, the foreign element in their bond. "You'll forgive us if we don't tell you what it is though." Mao had known instantly with Kira and Connor for their bond, while very similar to Tommy and Kim's, was completely natural, and created through no actions of their own, but by fate itself, whereas Tommy had altered his and Kim's bond, it was not a natural occurrence.

"Of course." Mao conceded to Tommy's wish not to speak of it. "Now, to the reason I have sought you out in the first place. I would like to offer you, both of you," He amended for Connor, now knowing The Child had a true mate, he couldn't separate them. "A place at the Pai Zhuq Academy."

"You want us to become Pai Zhuq?" Kira asked, not having expected this.

"I want to train you in how to use your Animal Spirits to their fullest potential. And from my understanding, there are no Ninjetti left to be able to train you."

"There's one Ninjetti left." Connor said. "She helped us release our Spirits. But if she could have trained us, she would have mentioned it at that time."

"Willing to train, yeah." Said Kira. "But I have school, Connor has a job…"

"Where is the Academy?" Kim asked.

"Near the town of Ocean Bluff. It is in a part of the forest surrounding the town that has been protected by the power of the Ninjetti, and then Pai Zhuq, for millions of years. It remains a jungle and inaccessible to any without a released Animal Spirit, unless I, as the Head Master, allow them entry, which usually only happens with our new recruits."

"Ocean Bluff, that's here in California." Said Tommy. "Only about…six hours away, if I'm not mistaken."

"About that, yes." Mao agreed.

"Can we talk about it for a minute?" Kira asked, taking Connor's hand and leading him outside and down to the stream, where most important conversations seemed to happen.  
"What are your thoughts?" Kira asked after a moment.

"I think it's a really great opportunity. And an important one. We have a destiny to fulfill and learning about our Animal Spirits can only help."

"But we also make our own destiny." Kira said. "The one laid out for us shouldn't supersede the one we want. And I know you want to play pro soccer. The L.A. Galaxy has asked you to join them for two years straight now, and I know you've only been turning them down because of me."

"If I accept their offer, I'll have to move to L.A., training will be more intense and games will take place all over the country, I'll be gone for days, maybe even weeks at a time."

"And you can't do that because of me…"

"Maybe after we first bonded I would have thought that way. But now, I don't _want_ to do it because of you. Not can't, won't." Kira smiled sadly at him and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "What about you?" Connor asked. "What's your destiny?"

"My destiny is to fulfill the prophecy and hope it comes to pass sooner rather then later, cause I want my life to be my own."

"So the destiny laid out for you supersedes the one you want, but not mine? And you're wrong, it's _our_ destiny to fulfill the prophecy. We've already established that you can't do it without me."

"None of this solves the problem of what we're gonna do about Pai Zhuq training." Kira changed the subject, not going unnoticed by Connor, though he let it slide.

"I think you should go." He said finally.

"What?" Kira gasped. "Me? As in me _alone_?"

"Yeah. You heard Dr. O, Ocean Bluff isn't far. I can drive up for weekends, and you're about three seconds away via teleportation if something happens."

"But…what about school?"

"Do you really want to go back to school with those immature teenagers?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but how long would I be gone? Am I moving there permanently?"

"That's something we'll have to ask Master Mao." Connor said as he led her back inside.

"I'm not coming. But Kira might." Connor started. "When would she need to leave? How long would she be gone?"

"She can start her training whenever she wants." Mao answered. "Perhaps, this summer, after school has ended for the year?" Kira nodded in acceptance.

"And how long would I be gone?"

"That depends on you. Everyone's training is different and takes longer or shorter amounts of time depending on the individual. I have never heard of training taking less then one year, and only very rarely is it that short, normally it takes three or four years, but you are The Child of Power, you are different then the others, and you have already released your Animal Spirit, meaning you would be able to skip those lessons."

"Mom? Dad? What do you think?"

"We think it's useful training, and anything that gives you an edge in what's to come is alright by us." Said Tommy.

"But why don't we start with the summer?" Kim suggested. "It'll be like summer camp. In August we'll decide if you're coming home, and if not what can be done to ensure you don't miss school, but can still train. Would that be acceptable, Master Mao?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled. Kira will train with you for the summer, then we'll go from there." Mao nodded and stood preparing to leave.

"I shall return in late June, to bring you to the Academy. Goodbye until then."

**-C/K-**

The final two months of the school year passed by in a haze for Kira and before she knew it, Master Mao had returned to bring her to the Academy. She said goodbye to her parents and brother, who cried profusely when he learned his big sister would be gone for the entire summer, and left with Mao and Connor, who would accompany them to see the Academy and how to enter it should he ever need to visit. They arrived within moments, thanks to a vanishing act Mao was capable of that was similar to teleportation. The Academy was amazing, surrounded by a jungle which California's climate should not be capable of supporting, though Kira supposed millions of years ago the world was different enough that it could have, and Ninjetti and Pai Zhuq power had merely preserved it. The Academy itself was on the top of a small mountain, which was levelled out at the top to accommodate the Academy, and was hidden by the numerous trees that surrounded it, offering an air of mystery which Kira and Connor both found appropriate. Connor said goodbye on the edge of the plateau at Master Mao's request; he was the only one to know of the prophecy and he didn't want the other Master's to ask questions as to why he let in an individual who wasn't here for training. Once he'd teleported out, Kira followed Mao further onto the plateau where students and Masters alike were all training.

"At Pai Zhuq, we teach a generic Kung Fu to all our students. Usually this is taught before they have found their Animal Spirits." Mao began explaining. "After their Spirit has been released, more specialized and largely individual, training begins. Pai Zhuq teaches a person to find their Animal Spirit's own fighting style, or technique as we call them; the Elephant Technique, the Bat Technique, the Shark Technique, and so on and so forth. Beings with the same Animal Spirit are rare, more so to be alive at the same time. For example, my Spirit is that of a Caracal. Within my lifetime there has been no other with the Spirit of the Caracal, but that does not mean that there never was, or never will be again. I never did ask, what is your Animal Spirit? And that of your mate?"

"I'm the Cheetah. Connor's the Lion." Mao stopped in his tracks and looked quite surprised at that, before it melted away into an amused expression.

"I stand corrected apparently. I tell you that two beings with the same Animal Spirit is rare, more so to have two within the same life time, yet we have two students who's Spirits are the Cheetah and Lion. And what is more shocking, is that they too, are true mates." Not having known before now that having the same Animal Spirit was rare, this news did not surprise Kira nearly as much as it apparently should, though perhaps that had something to do with her being a Ranger, as nothing ever really surprised her anymore.

"Here are your quarters." Mao said, breaking into Kira's thoughts. This, of all things, surprised her, for she hadn't realized they'd entered the building until now. "You will find a uniform inside. Please take some time to settle in and change. I shall return in an hour to collect you to start your training." Kira thanked him and entered the small room, seeing that it looked quite comfortable. She even had her own bathroom, though whether this was what all the rooms looked like or whether she was getting special treatment she wasn't sure, though, as she looked around as Mao led her through the halls an hour later, she suspected that was what all the rooms looked like; unless there was another thousand students hiding somewhere, then this place was certainly big enough to accommodate them all.

"Ah, here we are." Mao said coming to a stop, Kira stopping beside him, looking at the two students who were sparring. One was a girl, about a head taller then Kira, though that wasn't hard to do as she still only stood at five feet exactly, with long brown hair and kind features, while the other was a male who looked almost as tall as Connor with short brown hair and harsh features in comparison to his companion's.

"Jarrod, Lily." Mao called with a clap of his hands. The two stopped immediately, obviously used to this kind of interruption, and turned to face him, bowing to their Master in a show of respect.

"How may we help you, Master?" Jarrod asked politely, his harsh features drastically softening now that he was no longer in deep concentration and battle mode.

"This is Kira, a new recruit, though she comes to us with some training already." He introduced and the two bowed in greeting, Kira bowing in return. "Though when I say some, I should amend that she will be taking classes with the two of you and the other senior students."

"Master?" Lily asked confused. To the best of her knowledge this had never happened before.

"She is already an exceptional martial artist," Kira wondered how he knew that, for she could not remembering him being there any time she fought, or if he was just guessing. "And has released her Animal Spirit."

"_Before_ joining Pai Zhuq?" Jarrod asked, both he and Lily quite confused now.

"Yes. I cannot go into detail about why or how, suffice it to say that Kira is unique. And I expect you, and the other students, to respect my wishes in this matter and let it be."

"Of course Master." The two murmured.

"Good. Now the reason I have brought her to you today is because I also wish you, Lily, to train with her. You will find you share an Animal Spirit."

"You have the Spirit of the Cheetah too?" Lily asked, now quite excited, if not still confused. Kira nodded and Lily's smile widened. "I've never heard of two beings having the same Spirit. At least not at the same time."

"It is indeed quite rare." Mao agreed. "But obviously not impossible. Now I will leave you. Please see to it that she settles in and makes it to class this afternoon." Lily and Jarrod nodded and bowed once more, Kira joining them, as Mao gave a small smile and walked off.

"I'm Lily, don't know if Master Mao told you that." Lily introduced.

"Not directly, though I heard him call your names. It's nice to meet you both."

"You as well." Said Jarrod, shaking her hand. "Forgive me but…you look quite young to have already to released your Spirit."

"Jarrod!" Lily hissed, elbowing him in the stomach.

"It's ok, really." Kira laughed. "I am pretty young, I'm thirteen. But as Master Mao said, I'm…unique."

"Well why don't we jump right in and see what you can do?" Lily suggested. Kira agreed and the two began to spar, Jarrod sitting off to the side watching. It became clear pretty quickly that Kira was a match for Lily in terms of pure martial arts skill, but having been at Pai Zhuq for years now, Lily had far more control of her Animal Spirit. When the fight was clearly going to go on for a long time, Lily summoned her Spirit and used it to attack Kira. Normally, the other person would also release their Spirit and the two would go at it just as their partners did, but Kira did not have that kind of control over her Spirit yet and so simply dodged the attack.

"What was that?" She asked once Lily had recalled her Spirit.

"Our Animal Spirits, they can be used in battle." Lily explained.

"I can't do that yet." Kira said. "I can summon my Spirit, but it takes a bit of coaxing for her to come out in a physical form."

"Can I see?" Lily asked and Kira nodded, closing her eyes and speaking with Nala, asking her to make an appearance. After a few moments, Kira began to glow a yellow colour and her Cheetah appeared not long after.

"She's beautiful." Said Lily, earning a purr from the Cheetah. "I've never seen a Spirit this strong before at this stage in training. It's like you've only just released your Spirit, and have yet begun to learn to work with it, but it's so clear, so bright."

"She's unique." Jarrod parroted both Mao and Kira with a smirk. The two continued to work together, largely on their fighting, until the afternoon class. Until Kira gained more control over her Spirit there was little that Lily could teach her in terms of the Cheetah Technique.

**-C/K-**

Nearly a month passed in which Kira spent much time in meditation, connecting with her Animal Spirit on a deeper level, or at least so her teachers thought. Kira actually had little patience with prolonged meditation and since she could speak with Nala directly, it was more them needing to learn to work together as partners then connecting with her even more. Connor had not come to visit, having intense practices as the season began to get in full swing, while Kira hadn't had the chance to visit either. After a few years, they could now spend that amount of time apart, but not without it costing them. Both had been getting weaker and weaker until the point where Connor got sent home for a few days as the coach said it was obvious he was sick and he'd do the team no good playing like that, and Kira collapsed during class, coming to in the infirmary with Jarrod and Lily, and Lily's best friend Theo, the three Kira had grown closest to during her time here, hovering over her.

"Thank god you're alright!" Lily cried, pulling the younger woman into a bone crushing hug.

"Lily let her breathe." Theo chided. The two had been best friends since they were children, and so when one had been approached to join Pai Zhuq for having the potential to release their Animal Spirit, which Pai Zhuq, like Ninjetti, acknowledged everyone possessed, though not necessarily had the potential to release their Spirit, the other had begged to come to, and the pure determination allowed for that potential to come forward. Both had arrived two years ago, and within the first week Lily's path crossed with Jarrod, who had been there for a couple months already, and the two had immediately bonded as mates.

"Why didn't you tell us you were bonded?!" Jarrod demanded, having become pretty protective of Kira as his mate had taken the younger woman under her wing, and so by default he did too.

"I didn't think it mattered…" Kira mumbled.

"Not mattered? Your bond is obviously not complete-" Lily started

"It better not be! She's thirteen!" both Jarrod and Theo growled. Theo did not feel nearly the extent of protectiveness that Jarrod did, but there were some things that just demanded certain responses. They didn't find it weird that a young teenager, or even a child, could have a mate, they were told very early in their training that Animal Spirits may find their mate, no matter what age their partners were, but a completed mating bond for one so young was unheard of, and something everyone thought should not happen.

"As I was saying," Lily growled back at the boys, who cowered under her glare. "You're bond isn't complete, you and your mate can't be apart for this long."

"Yeah, he's not fairing much better." Kira muttered. _"Just teleport here."_ She said through their bond. _"Teleport into my room before coming to the infirmary and say that Mao brought you here. He'll cover for us if anyone asks." _Connor didn't need anymore persuading and did just that, using Kira's memory of the place as a map and rushing into the infirmary, arriving seconds later and pulling her into his arms, both breathing a sigh of relief.

"Guys this is Connor." Kira introduced after a moment, when they both regained the ability to think and speak. "My mate. Connor this is Jarrod, Lily and Theo." She said completely for their benefit and not Connor's.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Connor said. The offered similar sentiments and left the two alone for a bit, returning at dinner time to take them both to the hall. Connor was getting weird looks from everyone, being not only a new face but the only one either not in Master's robes or a student uniform. A quick explanation to those sitting closest to them would see it spread fast to everyone else and hopefully the looks would disappear; except they only got worse.

"I've never heard of only one mate having an Animal Spirit." Another senior student commented.

"I have an Animal Spirit." Connor replied, earning a mental smack from Kira.

"_Now they're gonna wonder why you're not at Pai Zhuq, and how you've released your Spirit without training." _She told him.

"_So? We'll tell them I'm unique like you."_ With no better plan Kira conceded.

"You do?" The boy asked. "What's your Spirit?"

"The Lion."

"You have the Spirit of the Lion?" Jarrod asked, shocked just as Lily had been. "So do I."

"Wow, how rare is that?" Theo asked. "Not only is there now two sets of beings with the same Animal Spirits, but they're both mates as well."

"Yeah, rare." Kira agreed and thankfully the conversation stopped as everyone began to chow down. As was always the case at dinner, everyone was starving from an entire day of exhaustive training, and so dinner was a quiet affair. Afterwards, Mast Mao approached them and asked Kira and Connor to follow him.

"Yes, you three may as well come too." He added to Lily, Jarrod and Theo. Master Mao was deciding where to put Connor for the few days that he'd be there, and had basically decided on with Kira, knowing that with the bond of true mates, nothing would happen until their Animal Spirits decided so, and no Animal Spirit would decide so while one was still physically this young, especially with the age gap.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Both Kira and Connor said when they figured out his intentions. Not only were both embarrassed by the thought of sharing a room, and a bed since there only was one, but there was Tommy and Kim to think about.

"Don't think mom and dad would be too happy with us sharing."

"And I'm terrible at hiding things from Dr. and Mrs. O so they _would _find out." Connor added. Even with Kira not there, Connor was still a regular at the Oliver house. After nearly four years they'd all gotten used to it, not to mention that three-year-old Eric adored Connor like a big brother.

"He can share with me, Master." Jarrod suggested.

"Very well then. I shall have a mat sent for him to sleep on."

"Also, Master?" Jarrod asked, continuing when Mao signalled him to do so. "If Connor is willing, and with your permission of course, I would like to train him in the Lion Technique while he is with us."

"You may." Mao said, quite pleased, for he had wanted both Kira and Connor to learn to control their Spirits better. Over the next three days Lily and Kira and Jarrod and Connor trained together. By the end of the three days, Kira and Connor were feeling tip top shape again, and Connor had no reason to stay longer, except he was making great progress with his Spirit, the speed of which shocked Jarrod. Like Kira, Connor could talk to Simba and so they too merely had to learn to work together, not connect more. Connor agreed to stay for a bit longer, privately using his communicator to contact Kim and Tommy who in turn contacted his parents who called his coach and said he had been admitted to hospital and was on bed rest for another week. Although not technically Ranger business, he knew Dana would write him a doctor's note as proof, and he had the perfect excuse for having a Power Ranger as his doctor in the form of his uncle, General McKnight, who knew Captain Mitchell. This was all true, and his coach need never know that the Captain and Lightspeed Rangers, or any Ranger for that matter, weren't on good terms with his uncle. Connor stayed nearly two weeks in total before he really did have to get back. During that time he'd made significant progress to the point where Jarrod deemed him a force to be reckoned with when fighting with his Animal Spirit, though only passable in the actual form of the Lion Technique. Connor could live with this and promised to return for a weekend in a couple weeks, neither he nor Kira wanting things to get that bad again. With a quick stop at the Olivers' along the way to pick up his note, which they'd gotten from Dana for him, Connor booked it to the stadium for that day's practice, happy to see that not only was his return greeted with warmth and joy, but his coach was so happy to have one of his star players back before the big game in three days that he completely waved off the note.

**-C/K-**

Another month passed in similar fashion to the first, though with the promised frequent visits from Connor. August 18th, and Kira's fourteenth birthday, arrived and somehow her friends had found out, she suspected Connor had blabbed, for she certainly hadn't, and she awoke that day to all three of them standing around her bed wearing big smiles and holding out a small cake, which they'd made by sneaking into the kitchens the night before. Although she outwardly appeared annoyed that they found out it was her birthday, to which they told her to suck it up, she was actually quite touched that after only two months they cared enough to go to the trouble. She spent an enjoyable day training and that evening Connor came and kidnapped her for an hour, taking her to the Command Centre, where her family waited with presents and an ice cream cake, which Kira loved, not having had ice cream in two months. It didn't last long, she was technically breaking the rules by leaving the Academy without permission, but she greatly enjoyed seeing her family again for she'd never gone this long without them.

Three days later everything changed. Lily, Jarrod and Theo had been chosen by Master Mao to compete against three other senior students for a great honour, though none of them knew exactly what that honour was. They'd sat in meditation in the main courtyard all night, Kira had seen them when she'd gone to bed and again when she woke up, but other then that she waited to hear from them when it was over. She was training alone when a Cub, what the new recruits that weren't Kira were called, ran up to her. She recognized him as Casey, a man a few years older then her who'd come to the Academy only a few weeks ago.

"Kira, Master Mao needs you now!" He cried, before taking off. Dreading what it could be, and somehow knowing that it wasn't good, Kira ran off after Casey, following him deep into the Academy's Temple and down deep into its bowels. The room was clearly a shrine of some kind, though it had also clearly been desecrated recently. But none of that mattered when Kira laid eyes on Theo who was kneeling beside Mast Mao who was lying prone on the alter.

"Master Mao!" Kira cried, rushing to his side. He was barely breathing, obviously not going to last much longer, and there was nothing she could do to help him. "What happened?" She demanded of Theo, who merely shook his head.

"Listen…" Mao mumbled, unable to speak louder. "I do not have much time, so listen carefully. It has happened, Dai Shi has escaped. The three of you must stop him."

"M-me?" Casey stammered from behind them. "But I'm just a Cub! I haven't even mastered handing out towels yet!" Whatever was going on, Casey knew more about it then Kira, and it was bad enough to scare him and make him believe he wasn't strong enough.

"Do not worry…you will succeed…you must. Evacuate the Academy, then go into Ocean Bluff…to a place called Jungle Karma Pizza. There you will find your new master. He shall continue your training…and Theo and Casey shall explain all to you…" He added to Kira who nodded. "Now you must go…quickly, there isn't much time…Dai Shi will return and the Academy must be empty when he does…or all shall perish." Having said his piece, Master Mao closed his eyes for the last time. The three sat there for a moment before Kira snapped out of it. This wasn't new to her. Whoever this Dai Shi was, he was bad news and would kill anyone who got in his way, just like Mesogog. However unfortunate it may be, she was once again in familiar territory.

"Come on. We have work to do." She said, pulling Theo and Casey out of their reverie, Theo hearing the hard, determined edge in her voice, which he'd never heard before.

"But what can we do?" Casey demanded. "Against Dai Shi?"

"There's a lot we can do." Kira assured him. "But we're gonna start with what Master Mao told us to do. We're going to evacuate the Academy and then seek out our new Master." She stood and went back to the entranceway turning when she didn't hear their footfalls behind her. "Come on! There isn't time for this! You can be comatose from shock later." The two nodded and ran after her, none of them noticing as Master Mao's body disappeared, his spirit, both his human one and his Animal Spirit, being released and becoming one with The Great Power.

* * *

**A/N - Yay the beginning of Jungle Fury! And yes those who guessed if Kira would take over as the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger were correct! They'll get their Morphers and we'll meet RJ next chapter. I'm very excited for the Jungle Fury arc, it brings things together more what with Pai Zhuq being kind of like a branch of the Ninjetti, and as I've said in the past, I love connecting things together like this. **

**I also have a lot more to play with in terms of Kira and Connor's relationship, what with her growing up, and, if you read the early chapters of The Winged Lord and Lady closely enough, you'll know she's now the same age Kim and Tommy were at the beginning of that story. Their relationship will be changing drastically in this arc, but it's not gonna happen fast or anything, there's at least five chapters before anything of true consequence happens.**

**Review please!**


	20. Here We Go Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Here We Go Again**

* * *

After having evacuated the Academy, the other Masters thankfully believing them immediately, the three left the plateau and made their way through the jungle, coming out of the protected area into the forest surrounding Ocean Bluff. When they did, Kira decided that they'd walked in silence enough and demanded answers.

"The honour us six senior students were fighting for was apparently to act as the new guardians for Dai Shi." Said Theo, continuing before Kira could interrupt and ask who Dai Shi was. "Dai Shi was once Pai Zhuq. According to Master Mao, he had, or has, the Spirit of the Dragon, and thousands of years ago used it to rally Animal Spirits behind him. He hated how humans treated animals, thinking them nothing more then dumb creatures to be used, abused and killed when they outlived their usefulness. He wanted animals to rule the world, to give humans a taste of their own medicine, and so he started the Spirit Wars. All beings with Animal Spirits became divided, some following Dai Shi, others remaining with Pai Zhuq, wanting to protect the humans and bring about a world where both humans and animals lived in harmony. Three Pai Zhuq warriors stood above the rest and captured Dai Shi's Spirit in a box-"

"A box?" Kira finally interrupted, though not exactly sure why. She believed every word Theo said, how could she not after living the life she had and especially after fighting Mesogog who had a similar goal as Dai Shi, to rid the world of humans. A Spirit being captured in a box also wasn't out of the realm of believability for her.

"Yes a box. The three warriors guarded the Dai Shi until the end of their days, at which point three more Guardians were chosen, and so it has been for the last few thousand years. Three Pai Zhuq trapped Dai Shi, only three could release him, and only three can re-captured him."

"So how did he escape then?" Asked Kira. "I mean did you three cast your powers and release him? And where are Lily and Jarrod?"

"No one purposefully released Dai Shi. Something happened and Jarrod, Master Mao's and Lily's powers combined, releasing the Dai Shi."

"Theo what happened?" Kira demanded, not liking his evasiveness. "Where are Jarrod and Lily?"

"Lily, Jarrod and I were chosen to be the new Guardians." Theo said with a sigh. "But…afterwards, Jarrod…he…he bullied a Cub. Casey stood up to him so Jarrod bullied him too, but Casey's Animal Spirit, the Tiger, defended him, knocking Jarrod back on his ass. Master Mao saw the whole thing, and replaced Jarrod as Guardian with Casey. When Master Mao took Lily, Casey and I down to where Dai Shi was kept, Jarrod followed us and confronted Master Mao. A fight broke out, but he didn't mean it too, I know Jarrod, and I know he just came to talk. But a fight did break out between him and Master Mao. Lily stepped in to try and stop Jarrod, and at some point the three of them released their Spirits, releasing Dai Shi. He injured Master Mao, and Jarrod ran when he saw what he'd done and Lily followed her mate. Master Mao told Casey to go find you, and…you know the rest."

"Why would Jarrod bully a Cub?" Kira questioned, that being the one thing in all this that she found hard to believe. "I've only known Jarrod for two months, but he's not a bully."

"I don't know." Theo admitted. "There could be a whole number of reasons, or any combination of them. We won't know until we ask him."

"But he ran off." Casey spoke up for the first time. "He ran off like a coward after releasing Dai Shi. He's no good-"

"You don't know that." Kira said sharply. "You don't know what was going through his mind. I know some amazing people who are truly good, but who have done bad things because of stress, or because they trusted the wrong person, or because they were forced to for one reason or another. I find it hard to believe that Jarrod's intentions were malicious, which means it was an accident. Him running doesn't make him guilty, it makes him human."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." Casey said suspiciously.

"Like I said, I know some good people who have done some bad things."

"But how?"

"Doesn't concern you." Kira said forcefully. "If there comes a time when it does I'll tell you, but that time is not now. Right now we need to get into the city and find our new Master. That's all that matters right now."

It took them nearly three hours of walking to make it to Ocean Bluff, though Theo was certain it should have only taken two except both Kira and Casey had gotten them lost instead of listening to his amazing sense of direction. Another half hour, and some asking around for directions, saw them arrive at Jungle Karma Pizza. The three looked around, thinking that jungle was certainly an apt word in the name given the décor, which featured a multitude of trees and animals in the motif.

"That must be him." Theo said, pointing to a booth at the back where an old Asian man was sitting. Now Kira, who was used to things not being what they appeared, seeing patterns in almost everything, and knowing that most of the time the obvious is the right answer, couldn't agree with him. Theo was stereotyping, though this one she couldn't entirely blame on him as there were a lot of Masters at Pai Zhuq who were old, male and Asian. But given the importance of Animal Spirits at Pai Zhuq, and the fact that it was in the middle of a jungle, _Jungle_ Karma Pizza, with a very in your face animal theme told Kira that probably whoever owned the place was the one they were looking for. No matter her thoughts though, she followed his lead and said a silent 'I told you so' when she was proven right.

"Ok, so now where do we look?" Theo asked. Kira was about to speak up when an explosion was heard and a man in chef whites, covered in pizza dough and flour.

"Woah…intense." He said, his eyes unfocused. "So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment." His eyes refocused and landed on the three Pai Zhuq students. Both Theo and Casey were looking at him with weirdly, clearly quite unimpressed, and so missed what Kira did not, the flash of recognition as his gaze alighted on them. As Kira knew she'd never seen him before, and by Theo and Casey's reactions neither had they, she assumed it was because of the Pai Zhuq uniforms, further confirming her suspicion that they were looking for the owner, who was apparently this guy.

"Woah, customers." He said, picking up a couple menus as he made his way over to them. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's RJ."

"No, no we're not customers." Said Theo. "We're…looking for someone. Come on guys, let's go."

"Wait, why don't you stay here and wait for whoever it is you're waiting for?" RJ suggested.

"We can't." Theo insisted. "We have a job to do and we really don't have time for-"He cut off as screams were heard from outside. The three looked to each other then back outside as more screams sounded. "We _really_ don't have time." Theo and Casey ran out of there with Kira making to follow them though she stopped momentarily and turned to RJ.

"None of us really have any idea what we're getting into, but those two _really_ don't have any idea." Kira said with a meaningful look. "So don't take too long." Not caring about RJ's shocked expression Kira ran out after the boys, catching up pretty fast. They arrived at the scene to see a large group of monsters, that all looked alike, jumping around with their arms held in front of them when they weren't attacking innocent people.

'_Why are there _always_ large groups of foot soldiers?'_ Kira wondered. While she'd never seen these particular monsters before in her life, the concept wasn't at all new to her.

"What are those things?" Casey asked, fear evident in his voice.

"My guess? Friends of Dai Shi." Kira muttered as all three fell into a fighting stance.

"Let's do it." Theo said and the three of them went on the attack, getting people out of harms way while trying to take down the horde of whatever these foot soldiers were called. Having never fought anything like this before, Theo and Casey fell pretty fast, Theo lasting slightly longer only due to having trained longer, but Kira was still going. These guys were tough, tougher then she remembered Tyrannodrones being, but they were still only foot soldiers and she'd fought enough of them to be able to hold her own. Learning the best way to fight your opponent in as little time as possible was a necessity in her life that she'd learned early on, and so she was able to take down quite of few of them, but eventually ended up having to go on the defense as both Theo and Casey had fallen, unable to fight any longer and so she had to protect them.

"Time for my true form!" Another monster said as it appeared, it being the only one to look different from the others, though still bore a quality to it that resembled the foot soldiers. At least it did, until its true form made an appearance, at which point it then looked like all the other 'monsters of the day' they'd fought as Rangers, though this one bore a resemblance to a mantis. It began slowly walking towards them while the foot soldiers broke off and went to stand behind him, allowing him the honour of finishing them off. Seeing no other choice unless they wanted to retreat and let the monster roam free through the city, Kira prepared to morph, only to stop when RJ finally showed up.

"Woah!" He said, in that tone of voice that was uniquely RJ, a mix of dreamy, and dazed, while having a certain strength to it. "Step back."

"Took you long enough." Kira muttered as she came to stand beside him. This guy may be a Pai Zhuq Master, but this monster, who Kira supposed possessed the Spirit of the Mantis if she were to follow the trend of Animal Spirits, possessed a great deal of power that no one, not her, Connor, her parents or any of the most powerful people she could think of, could destroy without Ranger powers, and as a Ranger, she couldn't let any harm come to him.

"It's time for your first lesson." RJ said, entirely to the two boys, his tone now all business, but he looked over his shoulder at them from the side Kira was on as if to include her in that as well; it had been obvious that there were things she hadn't told these two boys and he'd keep her secrets for now. "Don't judge a book by its cover." He raised the sleeve of his right arm to reveal the tattoo, the symbol of Pai Zhuq, that marked him as Master.

"Attack!" The Mantis ordered the foot soldiers. Between RJ and Kira they didn't last long and Kira let RJ deal with the Mantis, hitting him with a strong blast of power that forced him to lose power and return to his more foot soldier like form. "I'll get you later!" He screamed as he ran off. RJ then turned to the others with a smile.

"You're him." Casey said as he and Theo stood up and joined Kira standing in front of RJ. "You're our Master." The three bowed in respect and RJ made various noises of discomfort and motioned for them to stop bowing.

"Oh…uh…just call me RJ. Now, my students, your real journey begins." He said, and led them back to the pizza parlour.

"Where was everyone?!" A voice demanded when they entered. They all turned to see a woman, around Theo's age, that had been sitting quietly in the corner when they'd first arrived. "The door was open and people were waiting so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff, and I took money and put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and I"

"Oh, uh, breathe Fran." Said RJ and she did as asked. "Uh, Fran, this is Theo, Kira and Casey."

"Hi Fran." They all said.

"Fran is our best customer! She's here everyday!"

"Oh…well it's not like I have nothing else to do." Fran said, a little embarrassed. "I do. It's just I love pizza. All the toppings and the smell and the taste. And I like spaghetti as well you know the sauce and the meatballs and the-"  
"Uh, breathe Fran." RJ said yet again, and the three got the impression he said that a lot. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." She said and grabbing her coat she ran out the door.

"Follow me." RJ said once he'd locked up. He led them through the kitchen and up the stairs into a loft, the size of which belittled what they would have expected.

"Look at the size of this place!" Said Theo.

"Wow! This place is great!" Casey added. There was a lower level that was basically a gym, with mats and a basketball net. There was a stereo along the wall and one part of the floor had been turned into a sort of home theatre, though with only one ratty old chair and a few small TVs surrounding it.

"Mi casa es su casa." Said RJ. "This is where you will be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours." Kira smiled and went over to the TV area going to sit in the chair only to jump up when RJ yelled from across the room. "Except that chair!" His yell wasn't mad or anything but it still surprised Kira. He rushed over to her and gently but firmly pushed her away from it. "My chair. It's mine, it's off limits got it?"

"Got it." They all said.

"Ok." He said, happy once more. "Next order of business is to get you out of those pyjamas." He went over to a dresser that was against the wall and from one of the drawers pulled out three sets of clothing, colour coded red, blue and yellow. He handed the red to Casey, blue to Theo and yellow to Kira. Seeing the colours she had an idea of what was coming, but thought she'd just let it play out.

"You've got a lot of TVs there RJ." She commented instead.

"TVs?" He asked. "No, these are state of the art city wide monitoring systems. Plus 1,253 cable channels." He added proudly. "Pretty sweet huh?" Suddenly, one of the TVs lit up to reveal more of those foot soldiers terrorizing downtown.

"Looks like our new friends are up to no good again." Said Theo. "Let's get 'em!" The three ran over to the stairs, stopping when they noticed it was just the three of them. "Come on RJ." Said Theo.

"Uh, no, no, I have a pizza store to run." He said. "Fighting evil is your job." Kira stifled a snort, RJ didn't know how true that was when it came to her, while Casey and Theo looked despondent and a little scared. "But I did notice you were a bit overpowered last time." He said, shooting Kira a look that clearly said he didn't include her in that but they'd talk about why that was later. He then went back over to the dresser and opened another drawer, this one containing three pairs of colour coded sunglasses. "I got a gift for you to even out the odds." He handed out the glasses and was met by two sceptical looks.

"Sunglasses?" Casey asked.

"They're not just sunglasses." RJ assured them. "They're Solar Morphers." Kira nodded at that very familiar term and mentally asked Connor, who'd been listening in the whole time and watching through her eyes to ensure she was alright, to tell her parents for her, kind of glad she wasn't there when they found out she was a Ranger again. "Did you ever hear of the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey asked.

"Well guess what? You. Be. Them."

"No way!" Theo cried, his all business attitude melting and a bit of a little boy shining through. "Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a…" he trailed off when he saw Casey and Kira smiling at him and regained his grown up attitude. "If that's what it takes." He finished.

"Now, Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw. But, I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi, so I know this guy, who knew this other guy, who had an uncle who had a connection…anyway, he tapped into the Morphing Grid and voila! Your Morphers. Once you activate them, all the knowledge you need will come instantaneously into your cellular make up. Gnarly huh? Now, go down there and beat evil. And now you look good doing it." The three nodded and didn't waste any more time. They ran out of the room, did a fast change, and then headed right downtown. There they met up with more foot soldiers, and a different monster who kind of resembled a chameleon.

"Go Rin Shi!" She called to the foot soldiers, finally giving the new Rangers a name for them. "Feed on the fear of the people!"

"Hey!" Kira cried as they came to a stop some feet away.

"Oh look, humans." The chameleon monster said, quite unimpressed.

"I don't know about you two, but I think it's time to show them what we got." Said Theo, and Kira couldn't agree more; she was ready to kick some ass. She and Theo stepped forward, believing Casey to be with them, and pulled out their Morphers, sliding them onto their faces, this being an entirely new feeling for Kira; as far as she knew, there's never been Morphers before that were sunglasses. Once the Morphers were in place, the two hit a button on the side and saw the Morphers come to life, the lenses acting like computer screens that showed them exactly what to do, while the information on what the morphing call was, was implanted in their minds, just as it always was. The two brought their right arms across their chest, their hand forming a claw, this being their ready position, before going right into their morph.

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Morphing with these powers was much different then her Dino powers and Kira couldn't help but feel a thrill as The Power overwhelmed her.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" She called, striking a pose for her first roll call as a Jungle Fury Ranger.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo followed suit and they then went on the attack, the Rin Shi not standing a chance with their new powers.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!" Kira cried, summoning her Animal Spirit and letting the Cheetah finished the job. Only once Kira and Theo had dealt with their Rin Shi did they notice that Casey was not with them. They saw that he remained un-morphed and surrounded by yet more Rin Shi as the Mantis, who had apparently returned while they'd been busy, was terrifying Fran. However, before Kira or Theo could do anything to help either of them, Casey broke free and unconsciously tapped into his Animal Spirit, the Tiger destroying the Rin Shi and morphing Casey in the process. He then promptly destroyed the Mantis and got Fran out of danger all on his own.

"Wow, Casey, that was amazing!" Said Kira.

"Fran was in danger." He explained. "I just…snapped…"

"That's not a bad thing in this case." She assured him.

"But that is! Theo cried, pointing up and behind them. Kira turned and sure enough the Mantis had grown big.

"RJ, the Zords!" She called through their comm system.

"Uh…you guys aren't ready for the growing big technique yet." He said.

"Then how are we supposed to fight that?!" Casey yelled.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"You mean to tell us that you had Ranger powers ready but no Zords?!" Kira growled. "Or at least no plan on how to deal with giant monsters? How do you create a Ranger team and _not_ account for giant monsters? They've been growing big since the Rangers first appeared in '93!"

"_Kira, Ethan, Trent and I are on our way!" _Connor shouted through their bond. _"Your dad's operating the Pterazord by remote."_

"_I love you guys!"_ She replied as she was forced to sit back and watch the Mantis destroy the city, having no way of stopping it. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the Thundersaurus Megazord appeared. Connor and Ethan were piloting it and Trent came to meet up with them, being on standby in case his Megazord was needed.

"Where's your Megazord?" He asked, truly not knowing. Connor hadn't explained why they were heading to Ocean Bluff fully morphed, but had simply jumped up and told them to move it; they did, however, know that Kira was this new Yellow Ranger.

"We don't have one." Kira grumbled.

"What…? How do you not have a Megazord?!" The White Dino Ranger asked. "You're Power Rangers, Megazords are standard equipment!"

"That's exactly what I said." She muttered. The Dino Zords weren't meant to fight this kind of monster, so it took longer then usual to defeat him, but eventually they did succeed, and Connor and Ethan sent the Zords back and came to join the others.

"You guys really need to sort your Zord situation out." Said Ethan. "And fast."

"No really? I never would have guessed that!" Kira snarled with biting sarcasm, so not in the mood right now after having just been helpless to defeat a monster all because they 'weren't ready for the growing big technique'.

"Someone's in a bad mood. There's no need for the sarcasm."

"You stop saying stupid things and I'll stop being sarcastic." She retorted. "Come on." She led them all back to JKP, entering from the secret entrance at the back of the building as stealthily as six fully morphed Rangers could be.

"Power down!" Kira and the three Dino Rangers called once they were up in the loft, Casey and Theo following their example.

"Connor?!" Theo cried upon seeing who had been in the red suit.

"Hey Theo." Connor greeted while coming up beside Kira and wrapping an arm around her.

"You're a Power Ranger?!"

"Yep. Red Dino Thunder Ranger to be exact. And these are my friends, Ethan and Trent. I'm sure you can guess their colours if you missed them de-morphing."

"Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" Casey asked. RJ too wanted to hear the answer to this.

"This is Connor." Kira introduced. "My mate."

"Your _mate_?!" Casey cried. As he'd only been at the Academy a few weeks he hadn't yet gotten to the lecture on mates yet.

"Yep." Kira left it at that and while Casey was still confused it was enough for RJ.

"Well, thank you all for your help." RJ said. "We weren't exactly prepared for a giant Mantis."

"And I still don't know why." Kira said, turning to face him. "It's not like giant monsters are something new, especially for Power Rangers."

"And you would know would you?" Theo asked suspiciously. Kira smiled and raised her wrist, activating her Dino Morpher.

"I'm the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"That would actually explain so much." Said RJ. "Least of all why you seem to know so much about Power Rangers."

"So anyways," Trent spoke up. "We're happy to help if needed, but you should really get yourselves some Zords."

"Do you really not have any?" Ethan tried to clarify, finding it really hard to believe that Rangers didn't automatically come with Zords.

"They will." RJ said. "They can channel their Animal Spirits to become Zords. They just haven't learned how to do that yet."

"And how long until they have learned that?" Ethan asked.

"The whole team must be in harmony first. If they do not work as a team, they shall fail."

"Alright, well…work on that." Said Connor. "And try for no later then the end of summer. Ethan and Trent go back to school out of state in September, so it'll be harder to help out."

"Speaking of school," Kira said. "California law says I can't drop out of school yet-"

"Which you're never going to do." Growled Connor causing Kira to roll her eyes for he knew full well that wasn't what she was getting at.

"I'm supposed to be starting at Reefside High in September, but Dai Shi is attacking here in Ocean Bluff…"

"Maybe you could teleport here when needed?" Trent suggested.

"And how is the team supposed to be in harmony if I only see them for battles?"

"Well maybe you teleport home only for school. I don't know, it's not my job to figure this out."

"Sorry Trent." Kira said, realizing she was being kinda bitchy.

"I can't see Dr. and Mrs. O going for only seeing their daughter for a few minutes before or after school." Said Connor.

"They'll have to." Kira said. "I'll have to make them understand this is where I need to be. I'll tell them it's like attending boarding school or something." With their plans in place, the three Dino Rangers said goodbye. Kira then borrowed RJ's phone and called her parents. It was a long phone call, but one that Kira was happy about. While she'd been on the phone, RJ had made them a pizza for dinner, which they hungrily ate before he showed them where they'd be sleeping. There were two bedrooms in the loft, one belonging to RJ while the other was given to Kira as the only girl. The boys were given hammocks in a large alcove. But while not actual beds, RJ had some pretty awesome hammocks that when lined with pillows were very comfortable, and so neither complained about their new sleeping quarters and promptly fell asleep after their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

**A/N - Basically 'Welcome to the Jungle pt 2'. Though with some obvious scene differences. Not really anything else to say about this chapter except that you will be learning more about what happened to Lily and Jarrod later on, and I hope I did RJ's quirkiness justice. Actually I'm not too worried about it in this chapter as almost all his scenes/lines were taken directly from the show, but I hope I succeed in future chapters!**

**Review please!  
**


	21. Way of the Master

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Way of the Master**

* * *

The following day, RJ properly introduced them to JKP where Theo and Casey would be working, and occasionally Kira though RJ insisted she focus on school. After, Kira teleported home to see her family as well as to collect some of her things. Her parents forced her to stay for a bit and explain everything to them, even though Connor had filled them in, and so by the time Kira returned with her bag of stuff it was late afternoon and she found the boys training with RJ. Placing her bag on the ground, she went to join them, getting in a good workout before they called it quits, falling to the floor in exhaustion and taking large gulps of water.

"Kira?" Casey said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is your bag moving?" Kira looked up and sure enough her bag was slowly making its way across the floor. She got up and went to her bag, opening it and watching as something furry jumped out and ran down the hall, its tail held high in the air.

"Jefferson!" Kira cried and chased after her wayward cat. Meowing and hissing was heard as well as a cry of "get out from under there!" and a few minutes later Kira returned with a grumpy cat in her arms.

"Guys this is Jefferson." She said, giving the cat a very un-amused look. "My cat who thinks…actually I don't know what he thinks but he's been trouble since the day he followed me home, though dad insists he's protective of me for some reason. I'll take him home, be back in a sec."

"You don't have to." RJ said. "He can stay, that is if Casey and Theo are ok with a cat."

"Our Animal Spirits are both felines. Of course we're ok with cats." Theo said speaking for both of them and Casey couldn't deny it even if he wanted too.

"He's really cute." Jefferson puffed up at their approval and squirmed until Kira released him before going over to his new friends and rubbing against their legs, purring at their attention. Once he'd had his fill he turned to Kira and shot her a look, and she could swear he appeared smug, before he raised his tail in the air and turned his back on her, trotting back down the hallway.

"He snubbed me." She muttered. "He's never done that to me. It's always been other people."

"Well unless I'm mistaken you've never tried to leave him before." Said RJ.

"Ok, I get that cats, and other animals, aren't dumb like most people think them to be, how can I when I've got an Animal Spirit inside of me? But this is weird even for me. He's like…human in a cat's body. I swear he knows what I'm saying and what my intentions are…"

"He probably does." Said Theo.

"But _how_?"

"We're drawn to the animal that matches our Spirit." RJ explained, entering teacher mode. "I know a regular domesticated cat isn't your Animal Spirit, but he's still a feline."

"Cats are drawn to other cats, dogs to dogs, birds to birds, etc. etc." Said Theo, knowing this lesson as it was something they taught at Pai Zhuq. "Doesn't matter their exact species. Of if you ever meet a cheetah in real life it would be like this only ten times stronger. Your Cheetah Spirit would probably even be able to communicate with the wild cheetah, and subsequently you could too, even if not directly."

"So Jefferson likes me because of my Animal Spirit? Or at least is drawn to me because of it?" RJ and Theo nodded while Casey listened in, this being a new lesson to him as well as Kira. "But that doesn't explain his humanistic qualities."

'_It is because you are The Child of Power.'_ Nala answered.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_To a normal person with an Animal Spirit what Theo says is true. But for you it is not ten times stronger but more like one hundred times. Should you meet a real cheetah, there is a very good chance you will be able to speak to it as you do me and find that it instantly has your 'humanistic' qualities as you put it; it would be able to speak with you, reason with you, act like you humans think only you are capable of. Of course to a certain extent you humans are right. We are not human, we have our own way of life and our own thought process, which differs greatly from you humans. But your power as The Child feeds in to those animals that can connect to you,'_

'_Felines.'_

'_Yes felines, your power feeds into them and gives them what is needed to connect better with you. In Jefferson's case, he bonded to you much like a familiar when you first met. Your father says he is protective of you and he is correct, Jefferson is your animal companion. There is no other way to explain it.' _

'_Alright. I think I get it. Thanks.' _The Cheetah acknowledged the thanks before going silent once more, bringing Kira back to the present where RJ, Theo and Casey were staring at her.

"Sorry." She said, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I drifted off into my own thoughts. What you said makes sense. Thanks for telling me. Now if you'll excuse me, if Jefferson is going to be staying with us then I'm gonna have to go home and get his stuff." Eric was not pleased when Kira came home and said that Jefferson had stolen away in her bag and was going to stay with her for awhile; he loved that cat nearly as much as Kira, and while Jefferson did not return the kid's affections to the same extent, he liked him, and was nearly as protective of him as he was of Kira, though largely that had to do with the fact that Kira was so protective of her brother and anything that important to Kira was important to Jefferson. Kira had to promise to come see her brother everyday before school, and some days after school as well, before she was allowed to leave, with the full knowledge that her parents had put Eric up to getting her to come home that often. She returned back to the loft and put Jefferson's things away, ensuring he knew his litter box was in the back room that housed the washer and drying that was right by the secret entrance the Rangers used, before placing his little cat bed, which had been in the Olivers' living room, by RJ's chair. Content with her work, Kira headed downstairs to the kitchen, shutting the door so Jefferson couldn't enter the restaurant, and joined the guys in a pizza-making lesson. That night they all slept well once again, Kira being joined by Jefferson who had finally forgiven her. The next day training began for the growing big technique. RJ had them practice each with a different weapon, Theo the tonfas, Kira the bo, and Casey a pair of nunchucks. Theo was practically an expert, tonfa being his chosen weapon since his first year, Kira was more then adequate with the bo having used it occasionally over the years and trained extensively with it over the last two months, while Casey was by no means even ready to touch the nunchucks, let alone actually use them.

"Sorry, but until you are all up to speed you can't get to the next level." Said RJ.

"Man," Theo moaned. "Just because Casey's a Cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair."

"Hello! I'm standing right here." Said Casey.

"I don't mean to sound harsh. But that's just the way it is."

"You sure about that, Theo?" Kira asked, seeing the look in RJ's eyes and knowing Theo was about to be taught a lesson.

"Theo, a team is like…like a stool!" Their Master said, pointing to the three-legged stool Theo was sitting on. "You three are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?" Theo shrugged and RJ spun, kicking out at the stool and breaking one of the legs, knocking Theo to his ass. "That's right. Team falls on its butt. If the team's not ready, then none of you are ready." He said, closing any and all discussion. "Namaste." He then left the three alone, though yelled back upon seeing the time for Theo and Casey to get ready for the lunch rush. Kira joined them, donning the JKP uniform and feeling happy to see that even though RJ neither expected her to help out, nor really wanted her to when she was in school, he'd still had a nametag made for her.

"Check out Casey." Theo said, coming up beside her as she cleared a table. Kira looked up and back into the kitchen where Casey was making pizza. "When it comes to pizza the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

"Give him a break, Theo, he's just starting out." Kira said. "I know it's been awhile, but you were once a Cub too. I'm sure you weren't born swinging a pair of tonfas."

"Yeah but that's my point. I trained hard and I learned."

"But you first had to have someone to teach you. Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him."

"Kira…you sure you're only fourteen?" Theo asked amused at having been cornered like that by someone nearly ten years his junior.

"Well mom's pretty sure I was born fourteen years ago, dad's not so convinced." She joked. The ringing of a tiny bell interrupted them and they turned to see RJ who'd just come out of the kitchen.

"Everyone to their stations." He said. "The 12:32 lunch rush is about to-" RJ himself was cut off as a large group of people entered his restaurant.

"Sorry boss." Said Theo, going into the back and grabbing hold of Casey. "Casey and I have some training to do."

"Uh wait!" RJ said, looking quite put out. "Who's gonna help me serve all these people?"

"Me!" Fran said after some hesitation, jumping up from her usual spot on the side of the counter.

"Ok…" RJ relented after some hesitation of his own, handing Fran an apron. "You're hired."

"Excellent!" Fran gasped, quite happy at having landed a new job without really even trying. With Fran's help, Kira served tables, taking cues from what she'd seen Trent do at the Cyberspace, while RJ made the pizzas. Theo and Casey trained for the rest of the day with the nunchucks, Casey catching on pretty fast when he actually had someone show him how to do it; apparently pizzas weren't the only thing he was quick to learn. After half a day he was by no means a pro, but he'd caught on enough to not only not hurt himself, but be able to use them in battle to some success, especially with the added strength and skill that came with being morphed. Just before the dinner rush, the alarm built in to their Morphers, and into RJ's many TVs, went off, signalling the next attack. The Rangers hurried downtown in time to catch the tidal wave that had been caused by the dam on the outside of the city breaking, or being destroyed. The Rangers used their powers to jump to the top of a nearby building and escape the giant wave.

"Come on, we've gotta help people." Casey said. They began to run to the other side of the roof, their Morphers indicating there were people holding on to a streetlamp on that side, but were waylaid by a group of Rin Shi and a woman they'd never seen before.

"Not this time Rangers." The woman said. "I'm Camillle. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi."

"A Chameleon." Kira said, once Camille's Spirit was identified it was obvious she was the Chameleon monster from the other day. "So you can change your appearance at will…and _that's_ the look you're going with?"

"Hahaha…funny." Camilled deadpanned. "But we'll see who gets the last laugh." The Rangers didn't waste any more time and morphed, running to meet Camille and the Rin Shi in battle. It wasn't a terribly long battle. With people in immediate danger the Rangers fought harder then ever, calling on their weapons and beating the Rin Shi down. They then turned their sights on Camille who took the opportunity to grow big, bringing another dilemma, for they still couldn't summon their Zords. The Rangers first got the people holding on to the streetlamp to safety before retuning to the roof, Kira preparing to call Connor and the others, when RJ's voice came over the comm.

"Rangers, listen up. It's time to go big."

"But we don't know how!" Said Theo.

"Sure you do! You just didn't know, that you know how."

"What?" Kira asked.

"The stool! I mean the team is in balance now."

"I think I get it." Theo said. "Kira, you're the heart of the team."

"And you bring the brains." She returned. "And Casey,"

"Has the strength."

"Excellent." Said RJ, quite pleased that they'd worked it out so quickly. "You're ready for the next level. Combine your Animal Spirits and see what happens."

"Concentrate on them growing big and solidifying. Concentrate on them becoming Zords." Kira instructed. RJ may be comfortable with hoping for the best, but in Kira's experience you needed focus as well as hope.

"Right!" The two said as all three Rangers stood tall and called on their Animal Spirits. It took a moment, but they eventually felt their Spirits well up inside of them, ready to go to work.

"Animal Spirits unite as one!" They cried together, thrusting their arms out and watching as their Spirits did exactly what they'd wanted them to do.

"Animal Spirits combine!" They cried again jumping into the air and joining with their Spirits as they changed shape and joined together.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" The Cheetah and Jaguar formed the legs while the Tiger formed the remainder of the body. This Megazord was unlike the Thundersaurus Megazord Kira was used to. Instead of tapping in to the Dino Bio-Zords DNA and using their minds to control it, this Megazord did whatever they did. If they wanted the Megazord to run, they had to run, they wanted it to punch, they had to punch. It was like a motion sensor video game, but one with real life consequences and giving them a real workout instead of simply standing still. The new Megazord fought Camille for a bit until Dai Shi's minion decided the Rangers were getting too many hits in and booked it out of there. The Rangers then returned to JKP, recalling their Animal Spirits as they went. The 5:27 dinner rush had just ended and so Kira helped RJ and Fran clean up, while Casey returned the favour to Theo and gave him a lesson in pizza making.

"I'm glad those two got it together, especially as fast as they did." She said to RJ, coming up beside him. "It's tough becoming a Ranger, it changes your whole life. I know the other Dino Rangers and I didn't get it together this fast, especially Connor and I, though granted we had not only just become Rangers but also discovered we were mates…and I'd just turned ten years old."

"Ten is nothing." Said RJ. "During my time at Pai Zhuq, Master Mao brought in a six year old who's Spirit was strong enough to have already manifested. She'd barely stepped onto the plateau for the first time when a student around my age, early twenties, laid eyes on her and boom! Instant mates."

"Wow…six…what happened with them?" She asked, hoping they'd had a happy ending, though if she was right and RJ was around her parents' age, early thirties, then it had only been about ten years, and that girl was probably not much older then Kira was now.

"I'm not entirely sure." RJ admitted. "I haven't seen them since I gained my Master's Stripes and left the Academy. But while I was there, he became her protector and a best friend. He'd play with her and trained her, he made sure she had everything she needed or could want so long as it was within his power to give it to her. And she adored him, and was protective of him as well." RJ laughed suddenly, and with his eyes glazed over a bit it was obvious he was remembering something. "There was a time when he was in a sparring match with another senior student and got a couple bruises. Later that day his little, tiny mate challenged that student for harming her mate. Master Mao had to step in and explain it was merely training and he'd never be hurt beyond a couple bruises, but still, every time he fought after that she was there watching, making sure he didn't get hurt."

"Yeah I get that." Kira said with a smile. "I guess a huge age difference like that isn't that shocking to you and others from Pai Zhuq, you're used to it, or used to the idea at least. But it was hard for Connor and I. We had no idea what was happening or what would happen. There's a seven and a half year age difference between us, and until we bonded the only times we'd heard of a relationship with that big an age difference, with one still being a child, was, like, in the news, when they talked about pedophiles and the like; though granted you couldn't actually call something like that a _relationship_. Connor was terrified something like that would happen to us." Kira cringed upon realizing how much she'd opened up to RJ, especially as she could hear Connor in the back of her mind, though surprisingly he wasn't upset. While they were at Pai Zhuq, they'd learned that one thing Masters were there for was to help in any manner regarding Animal Spirits, including the harder topics the students couldn't talk about with anyone else, like mating bonds. Connor recognized that even though the differences between Master Mao and Master RJ were huge, RJ was still a Master, and since Mao's death, was Kira's Master. This was one thing he was there for, and truthfully Connor wanted to know what RJ would say; they'd had very little information, after all, as to what to expect from their bond.

"That would never happen." RJ said after a moment of contemplation. "If you'll excuse the indelicate topic…physical relations between mates, especially true mates, is inevitable, but your Animal Spirits would never allow it to happen until both mates have reached physical maturity." RJ took a deep breath before continuing. "You see there's…I…there is more you should know…but I believe a female Master would be far better suited to explaining this…" He finished finally, unable to bring himself to speak of it now. "I shall endeavour to contact a female Master. Besides it is unimportant for the time being as it is obvious…if you'll forgive me…that you are not near to reaching your physical maturity. I promise to explain everything should you appear to reach it before we make contact with a female Master, but until then…"

"I think we'd both like to get off the topic." Kira finished, her face having turned red and having been unable to even look at RJ when she'd thought they were about to have the Pai Zhuq version of 'the talk'. Apparently, they may still have to have it, for there was obviously more to this, to what would eventually happen to her and Connor, than they knew. But until it became a necessity, she was happy to just let it go.

**-C/K-**

The final weeks of summer passed by quickly and, as per usual, the Rangers fell into a pattern of battles and regular life. School began for Kira and it seemed like her begging of Elsa had paid off for her father didn't have any ninth grade science classes. She only hoped that he wouldn't have tenth grade science next year. And eleventh grade the following year and finally twelfth grade the year after that. Of course, not having her dad teach her didn't mean that the other kids didn't know he was her dad. They had the same last name, he had a picture of his family on his desk clearly visible to anyone who visited his office, and Reefside was a small town meaning if one person knew, everyone knew. Thankfully Kira wasn't the daughter of Reefside High's most hated teacher or anything, for Dr. Oliver was well liked, and Tommy counted his lucky stars for that as it meant Kira wouldn't get bullied. Of course he wasn't worried for his daughter, but rather knew it would be detrimental to any potential bully's health if they even tried to pick on her. Kira hated bullies and wouldn't put up with them for even one second and Tommy was much more concerned she'd get in trouble for fighting; a fight no high school bully stood a chance of winning.

As per standard Ranger protocol, they had a period of adjustment after becoming Rangers before anything truly challenging took place, so it wasn't until a few weeks into September when said challenge occurred. Dai Shi sent a monster with the Spirit of the Pangolin, its ability to burrow underground making it difficult to find while its hard armour like exterior made their weapons, and even their Megazord, completely useless against it.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch it." Said Kira as the Rangers told RJ everything that had happened before they'd been forced to retreat.

"Neither did the Megazord." Casey added.

"Yeah, a Pangolin's armour is almost impossible to break through." RJ told them.

"Yeah we found that out the hard way." Kira grumbled, idly scratching Jefferson behind the ears, the cat having climbed in to her lap after she'd sat on the ground around RJ's chair with the others.

"Listen and learn, young Cheetah." Said RJ. "I said _almost_ impossible. You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo asked.

"There was a Master in the Order of the Claw who was said to have wielded a weapon that could break through steel. His name was Master Phant."

"So how do we contact this Master Phant?" Casey asked.

"It's not going to be easy. When Master Phant retired, he moved to some remote location in the forest surrounding the Pai Zhuq Jungle, a location so remote nobody has yet to locate it, and cut off all contact with the Order of the Claw."

"Well the Order of the Claw is about to contact him." Kira said. "Come on guys. We're going to find Master Phant." The Rangers packed up some gear and headed into the forest searching for hours. There were various accounts as to where in the forest Master Phant was located, and while none had actually found him, they all spoke of something attacking them at a certain location, throwing them off the trail, so they assumed they'd been close. As the Rangers arrived at the area those who'd searched for Master Phant had indicated they were indeed attacked by this same something, though some_one_ was more appropriate for it was certainly human. They fought for awhile, the person neither letting his identity become known, nor giving any wiggle room, ending the battle by stomping on the ground, this action having much more power behind it then it should have.

"You are not wanted here! Go away!" The man shouted before running off.

"What was that about?" Theo asked.

"My guess is we just met Master Phant." Said Kira.

"But no one has seen him in years." Countered Casey.

"Think about it. He's lived in seclusion for years and we're out here looking for him. We've reached the closest location anyone has gotten to finding him and we're suddenly attacked? Now either we're about to stumble on something a lot bigger then a Pai Zhuq Master in hiding, Master Phant isn't as alone as we've been led to believe, or that _was_ Master Phant." Knowing if it was him that he wouldn't have run off in the direction of his hideout, wanting to lead them astray, Kira began walking in the opposite direction. Another hour passed when the Rangers walked into a clearing with a small derelict hut, and a vastly overgrown garden.

"What a dump. _This _is where a Pai Zhuq Master lives?"

"There's only one way to find out." The three walked across the clearing and up the steps to the door

"Hello?" Kira called, knocking on the door. When no answer came she pushed lightly and the door opened, allowing the three entry. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes." A voice came from the back of the second, and last, room in the house. The Rangers followed it, entering to see an old man, who must be in his seventies at least, sitting in a chair.

"We're looking for Master Phant." Said Casey.

"I was once known by that name." The man answered. "Why do you disturb my solitude?" The three bowed in respect, hoping to get off on the right foot.

"Master, we need your help."

"Impertinent children! You were not invited here. Leave me be!"

"No, please, we're not children." Said Kira, hating being called a child. "We're students. Of the Order of the Claw."

"I see." He answered, sitting back in his chair once again. "Well, that's of no concern to me."

"Really?" Theo asked. "Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq Master it might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped."

"What?" Master Phant gasped, standing at last and walking closer to the Rangers. "No…that cannot be."

"It's true." Casey assured him. "And we're the new Guardians that are trying to stop him."

"Well, that is unfortunate. But there is nothing I can do to help you."

"Yes there is." Kira insisted. "We need you to teach us how to use your special weapon. It's the only way to defeat the monster with the Spirit of the Pangolin."

"The Jungle Mace…I haven't even looked at it in years. It's the weapon of a warrior, not a useless old man."

"Useless my ass." Theo called, coming over and picking up the cloak belonging to the man who'd fought them in the forest. "You're the one who kicked our butts before."

"I do not tolerate intruders!" Phant growled. "I just want to be left alone to live out my days in peace." Theo shook his head and turned, heading out the door, Kira and Casey following close behind.

"Can you believe this guy? He's the only one who can help us and all he does is sit around feeling sorry for himself."

"There's nothing I can do." Phant whispered, having followed them out, but before any of them could respond, their communicators went off.

"You guys go." Kira said. "I'm staying. Master Phant is going to show me how to use that Jungle Mace."

"Stubborn girl." He growled, looking up from where he was gathering firewood to see her standing over him. "I said no."

"And I say I'm not leaving until you do." Phant narrowed his eyes and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

"You guys call me if Earth gets any closer to destruction then it already is." She practically yelled that last bit, knowing Phant would hear her. Theo and Casey smiled and ran off. Kira sat there on his front steps for no more then ten minutes before the look of Master Phant's garden started to bug her. With nothing else to do until he realized that she could be just as stubborn, if not more so, then he was, Kira got to work on pulling weeds, trimming flowers and tending the soil just as her mom always did; Kim's garden being a point of pride for her. Nearly an hour later the garden was looking ten times better then it had when she'd arrived, and Master Phant finally decided to make an appearance.

"Hey!" He said, coming out of his house. "What are you doing to my yard?"

"Not what I'm doing _to_ it but rather _for_ it. It's obvious this garden's been neglected for a long time. And this place could use some cheering up."

"Cheery? I hate cheery."

"Are you always this grouchy? Cause I can't say I'd want a teacher who was never happy with anything."

"You would have been lucky to have been my student." Master Phant said without thinking, his pride taking a hit at her words, though not at his on-going pity party. "I was one of the greatest of all the Masters."

"Then prove it!" Kira challenged. "Teach me how to use the Jungle Mace!"

"Those days are over. My life had purpose when I was a Pai Zhuq Master. Then I grew old and they made me retire. What do I have to live for now? Nothing!"

"That's not true!" Kira cried, stopping him from going back into the house. "Just because you're not teaching at the Academy doesn't mean you're no longer a Master. They can't take that from you like they took your students. You're just as good a Master as you always were!"

"What could you possibly know about anything? You're just a child!"

"I'm fourteen." Kira ground out. "But you're right. What could I possibly know about anything? It's not like I was born with a target on my head during a war against evil, which my parents were at the heart of; it's not like I fought in my first battle against Astronema's forces during the universe wide battle of 1998, _when I was only four years old_; it's not like I never had a childhood and grew up worrying everyday if my parents, and the rest of my family, would come home alive, nor if I would live once I fully joined them in battle when I was ten. No, none of that ever happened, so you're right, I couldn't possibly know anything about pain or suffering." The emotion in Kira's voice was enough to have Master Phant turn around and truly look at her for the first time. Before he'd seen a child invading his solitude, now that his shell had been cracked, he could see the old soul in her; the one who'd lived through everything she said and more.

"I'm not trying to say that I know what you're feeling, or that what you're feeling doesn't hurt and isn't important, because it is important, even if just for the simple reason that you are feeling it. All I'm saying is that in my own way, I too have faced hardship, and I know that giving up is never the answer." Master Phant stood staring at her for a moment and Kira smiled softly at him. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." She then went back to the garden, letting Phant think on what she'd said. However, she'd barely picked up the trowel again when a group of Rin Shi appeared. Jumping up, Kira met them head on, finding them more difficult to beat then usual, though she suspected it had to do with her current mental and emotional state, rather then the Rin Shi being more powerful. The third time she got knocked back, Kira didn't have to time get back up before two Rin Shi were on her, raising their weapons and preparing to strike. Kira raised her arms to defend the blow but it never came. Instead, the cry of an elephant was heard and an Elephant Spirit charged the Rin Shi, Master Phant running out of his hut moments after, carrying a weapon that could only be the Jungle Mace.

"Get away from my student!" He cried, engaging the Rin Shi in battle. His technique was one Kira had never seen before, he fought with a strength that certainly befitted the Spirit of the Elephant, and wielded the Mace like it was a part of him. The Rin Shi didn't stand a chance and fell one after the other like dominoes. When it was over, Kira ran to Master Phant's side, her bright smile and look of pride in her eyes melting the last bit of the cold wall he'd erected around himself years ago.

"We don't have much time." He said, beginning her training. They really didn't have much time, mere hours really, and it took all of Kira's skill and ability to learn fast to be able to master the Jungle Mace enough to be able to use it in battle. But she succeeded, Master Phant deeming her good enough to help her friends.

"Here." He said, handing her his Mace and taking the training one she'd been using. "It has more power, and you have earned it."

"Thank you." She whispered, carefully taking the Mace.

"No, thank you. It could not have been easy to speak of dark moments in your life like you did, and to one you do not know, and who has been nothing but cold and cruel. But they were what I needed to hear. Now, go help your friends. And when you've defeated the Pangolin, we shall discuss continuing your training. I shall not rest until you use the Jungle Mace as well as I do."

"I doubt that'll ever happen." Kira said to him. "There are some things that belong to you no matter how good others become. Thank you, Master Phant." With a bow to her new Master, Kira pulled out her Morpher, slipping it on.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" She cried, foregoing the dance as she held the Jungle Mace. "With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" She struck her pose, allowing Master Phant to see his first Power Ranger in person, before bowing once more and teleporting out of there. She arrived in the city in time to see Camille, in her monster form, standing over Theo and Casey, preparing to destroy them.

"It's been fun. But now it's time to say bye bye kitties!"

"Jungle Mace!" She cried, swinging the Mace as Master Phant had taught her, wrapping it around Camille's arm.

"It's Kira!"

"She's back!" Theo and Casey cried as they tried to stand, eventually succeeding.

"It wouldn't be a party without me." She then launched into a practiced series of moves, Master Phant having taught her a kind of routine, which as no one had seen it before, anyone who had been Master Phant's student in the past being nowhere near, was enough to send Camille flying. She then went after Pangolin, shattering his armour, and making him angry enough to grow big.

"Animal Spirits Unite as One! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Without the Jungle Mace, the Megazord was just as weak against Pangolin as before, but having seen Kira morph, Master Phant knew she would need extra help beyond what Pai Zhuq taught, and so had began channelling his Animal Spirit, willing it to aid Kira in whatever manner she needed. The Elephant Spirit was heard before it was seen, but as soon as it came in sight, Kira knew what Master Phant was trying to do.

"I hear you Master Phant." She murmured. "Come on guys, we're going to use the Elephant Technique!" She then called on her own powers, Casey and Theo following suit, willing the Elephant to merge with the Megazord. "Calling on the Spirit of the Elephant!"

"Jungle Fury!" They cried together. The Elephant solidified and stood before them. "Spirit of the Elephant, combine!" At their command the Elephant broke apart and joined with their Megazord, giving it armour, a new helmet, and a Megazord sized Jungle Mace. "Jungle Pride with Elephant Power!" With a giant Jungle Mace, the giant Pangolin didn't stand a chance, just as it's smaller version didn't stand a chance against the smaller Mace. With Pangolin destroyed, the Rangers returned to Master Phant's hut, this time not being met with hostility. When Master Phant emerged from his hut, Kira couldn't help it and run up to him, jumping the last few steps, and giving him a hug, much to Theo and Casey's surprise. RJ excluded, for he was by no means normal, no one had ever hugged a Pai Zhuq Master to the best of their knowledge.

"Thank you Master Phant. You're the best." She murmured, letting go relatively quickly, having realized she'd just hugged her Master, and although surprised as well, Phant didn't seem to mind too much.

"No, Kira, thank you for believing in me."

* * *

**A/N - I love Master Phant, he's just awesome and is proof on the other end of the spectrum then Kira that age doesn't matter in terms of fighting ability. At least not in Power Rangers. And that isn't to say that the other Masters aren't awesome as well, they are, and yes Swoop and Finn will be making an appearance soon. **

**Next up we have the return of Lily and Jarrod (Dai Shi?) and Connor. The Yellow Dino Ranger makes an appearance and we meet a bunch of new characters! Or rather, ones who are in Jungle Fury but we just haven't seen yet. **

**Review please!**


	22. Jungle Master Mode

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Jungle Master Mode **

* * *

Kira and Master Phant continued to train over the following weeks, but they weren't the only ones. With Master Phant's renewed view on life, he was determined that all three Rangers have extra training and that they gain every advantage they could over Dai Shi, and so he called in some friends of his. Master Swoop had the Spirit of the Bat and chose Theo as his student, teaching Theo his technique of fighting without sight, for Master Swoop was blind. Theo learned pretty quickly that his lack of sight did not make him any less of a fierce opponent; if anything it made him more lethal, for unlike his opponents he did not rely on his sight in battle. Master Swoop taught Theo to use the Jungle Fan, a combined offensive and defensive weapon that saw a quick end to the monster they fought that day. Casey's Master was Master Finn, possessing the Spirit of the Shark, and who also happened to be RJ's father. The two weren't on great terms, Master Finn never having truly forgiven RJ for wanting to find his own Animal Spirit instead of learning the Shark Technique, while RJ had never forgiven his father for not understanding that he wanted to make his own way, not just follow in others' footsteps. His family was rare in that instead of finding their own innate Animal Spirits, each generation had learned the ways of the Shark, until RJ. While Master Finn trained Casey to use the Shark Sabres, the two were either at each other's throats or completely ignoring each other. In the end though, RJ ended up saving his dad from one of Dai Shi's monsters, revealing to his father, after all these years, that he had the Spirit of the Wolf. The two had reconciled and had since been re-building their relationship.

Not long after, the Rangers gained an unexpected, though welcome, visitor at JKP.

"Lily!" Kira cried upon seeing her friend enter the pizza parlour. Dropping the tray she was holding on the counter she ran over and pulled her fellow Cheetah into a hug. Kira's cry had brought Theo and Casey in from the back room, the former of which immediately ran to his best friend.

"God, I've been so worried." Theo muttered as he led Lily through to the back and upstairs, closely followed by Kira and Casey, after they left the restaurant in Fran's hands; thankfully it was in between the lunch and dinner rushes.

"RJ! Lily's returned!" Theo called as they reached the loft. Although RJ had never met Lily personally, he'd heard a lot about her.

"Lily this is RJ, our new Master." Kira introduced.

"The one who gave you the Ranger powers." She surmised.

"Yeah…how did you know we were Power Rangers?" Casey asked.

"Come on, it's not that hard to find out if she's been keeping up with the news." Kira said. And it wouldn't be, not for a Pai Zhuq, especially one who knew Dai Shi had been released and knew the Guardians' Animal Spirits.

"Kira's right, of course…but I haven't been watching the news."

"Then how-"

"Lil' what happened to you?" Theo interrupted. "What happened after you followed Jarrod?" Lily sighed but sat down and prepared to tell her story.

"I found Jarrod pretty quickly, and it didn't take too long to convince him to return to the Academy with me. But on our way back Dai Shi found us…"

"Dai Shi?!" Theo gasped. "Are you ok? How did you escape? Where's Jarrod? Oh god…he isn't…"

"Jarrod is Dai Shi." This did not garner any shocked outcry, but rather utter silence, and so Lily took the chance to continue. "Dai Shi's spirit went inside Jarrod, and took over…"

_Jarrod's scream as Dai Shi entered his body reverberated through the jungle, and was quickly joined by Lily's as she ran to her mate's side, only to find she couldn't approach him._

"_Jarrod! Jarrod!" She cried, trying to get past whatever force field was blocking her. He was still covered in the mist and glowing power of Dai Shi and she couldn't even see him properly. Eventually the mist cleared but not to reveal Jarrod, or at least, not the Jarrod she knew. It was Jarrod's body, but that was where their similarities ended, he'd even gotten a change of clothes; instead of the Pai Zhuq uniform, he wore a lot of black leather, and even had a black fur cloak. _

"_Jarrod…" Lily asked hesitantly as he checked out his new body. At her voice, he turned around and Lily gasped at his expression, one of harshness and anger, one she'd never seen outside of training, and never directed at her; even if they sparred together, he could never maintain the fierce look while looking on his mate. _

"_And you are?" He asked, his voice far lower then normal as he took a menacing step towards her only to stop half a second later. "You're his mate." He growled after a moment. Even after having taken over Jarrod's body and having pushed his mind down he could not stop that information from coming forward. So long as he was in Jarrod's body, he'd know everything to do with this woman and would never be able to hurt her. This weakness made it imperative that he become strong enough to gain his own body. He'd taken the body of the man who'd freed him because he'd possessed a strong Spirit, the mighty Lion, but with a mate in the picture, this body could only take his plans so far, so it was important to get rid of it as soon as possible. _

"_What have you done to him?" Lily breathed as she took her own steps forward, only she didn't have to stop. _

"_He belongs to me now." Dai Shi said. Although he'd never had one himself, he'd lived long enough to know all about mates and so knew that making her see the truth of her mate's situation, and subsequently hers, as fast as possible would be for the best. "There's nothing you can do about it, so you'd best just accept it." _

"_No…no, I won't…" She said as tears began to fall. Being unable to truly feel Jarrod through their bond was starting to get to her. "I won't, I will never accept that! Give him back…give him back!" She cried as she began to bang her fists against his chest as if that would bring her mate back. Dai Shi allowed her but a few strikes before he grabbed her wrists and forced her to stop. _

"_Enough." He said. "I must make plans. Let's go." _

"He took me back to his lair." Lily grumbled unhappily. "And he's kept an eye on me ever since. He can't hurt me, and he can't let me go too far because of our bond, so he's done whatever our bond demands, and pretty much kept me by his side, cause apparently Jarrod fights him less when I'm near. So of course he's gonna be pissed when he finds out I've left. I'd expect a big attack on the city."

"Why did you come?" Kira asked. "Not that we aren't thrilled to see you, it's just…why now?"

"I had to warn you." She said. "He's decided he needs more training and is going to get it from the three Overlords."

"Overlords?" Asked Casey and Kira.

"The Overlords are three powerful Spirits who fought alongside Dai Shi in the Spirit Wars." RJ explained. "However, while they fought with him, they did not fight for him. They are entirely independent Spirits who, like Dai Shi, the Order of the Claw could not destroy, but could only imprison. Dai Shi is not nearly as powerful as he once was, the fact that he cannot form his own body is proof of that, so in terms of mere power level, the Overlord's are currently more powerful then he is."

"And he wants to learn their power." Casey surmised.

"Yes." Said Lily. "But to do that he'll have to resurrect them, meaning there'll be one to three beings out there with more power then Dai Shi who are just as determined to destroy you."

"We'll certainly have to think on that one." Said RJ. "There's not much, if anything, that we can do to stop Dai Shi resurrecting them, but we'll have to figure something out to defeat them. Thank you for warning us."

"I had to. I only wish I could do more." Lily said, looking sadly between her friends. "But I can't. Even if it's not Jarrod's heart or mind that's in control, it's still him, and I…I can't go against my mate."

"We understand Lily." Kira said wrapping an arm around her. "And we'd never ask that of you." Suddenly the alarms blared throughout the room and the TV lit up to show Camille and two monsters at the quarry, but they weren't alone. Dai Shi was with them, and the Rangers got their first look as to what Jarrod had become.

"Looks like Dai Shi knows you're gone." Muttered Casey.

"This is not good." RJ added.

"What's not good?" Theo asked.

"Those two monsters, that's Carnisoar and Jellica, the Sky and Sea Overlords. Thankfully they haven't revived Grizzaka, the Earth Overlord, yet. He's the worst out of all of them."

"Dai Shi must know Lily came to warn us. He doesn't want us to have time to prepare, to find a way to defeat the Overlords." Said Kira. "And for now he's won. We have to face them, even just as we are, without enough power."

"Well…no time like the present." Said Casey as he led the way out of the loft, closely followed by the other two Rangers and Lily. They arrived at the quarry and were immediately met by a blast from the Overlords, or would have been had Dai Shi not stepped in the way and stopped it with his bare hands, sending it right back at the Overlords who fell to the ground.

"I said you could do what you wanted to the Rangers, _not_ to _my mate_." He growled at them as they tried to pick themselves up off the ground. Dai Shi alone may not be stronger then the Overlords, but combined with Jarrod's power when it came to protecting his mate, they didn't stand a chance. Once assured that they weren't going to try something stupid again, Dai Shi turned to face the Rangers and his host's mate, and merely held out his hand to the latter. Lily sighed and smiled sadly at her friends before going over and taking his hand, allowing him to pull her close and for Jarrod's consciousness, which became stronger whenever she wasn't near and it wasn't blatantly obvious that she was safe, to take comfort from their proximity.

"Don't try anything like that again." Dai Shi growled to her. He hated this weak form, more so that he was at the whims of this girl, his host allowing for nothing less and fighting him tooth and nail anytime she wasn't near, thus the reason he kept her close instead of just locking her in his dungeon, which would solve a lot of his problems cause locked in his dungeon he'd know she was safe, and she'd be kept out of his way. But no, his host wouldn't allow it, not without a fight.

"Come." He said grabbing on to her arm and dragging her away once his host had calmed down. "Now you can destroy them." He told the Overlords once Jarrod's mate was safe out of the line of fire.

"No!" Lily cried, trying to break free from his grasp only to be held onto twice as hard. She knew that would happen, knew that the moment she was out of the way that the battle could begin, but she still couldn't help her reaction.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" The Rangers cried, morphing as the Overlords fired at them once again. The battle began after that with the Rangers basically having their asses handed to them, the Overlords' having that much power. When the Rangers lost their morphs, Dai Shi stepped in, leaving Lily in Camille's hands, wanting to be the one to finish them off for good. As he approached them, Dai Shi called on Jarrod's Lion Spirit and gained an armoured suit. This did not bode well for the Rangers, and apparently RJ thought so as well, for as soon as the battle had turned south he'd left the loft, arriving at the quarry in time to stop Dai Shi's attack.

"Woah, chill out." He said.

"So, the Wolf Master makes an appearance." Dai Shi snarled. "Let's see what you're made of." Neither held back as they engaged the other in battle and RJ more then just held his own against Dai Shi in terms of pure fighting ability. RJ had always said there was more to being a Master then just being able to fight, or having a strong Animal Spirit, and holding out against Dai Shi as he was, all on his own, the Rangers never believed it more then they did now. Of course, while RJ matched Dai Shi in fighting ability, he did not match him in power, for while the Wolf and Lion Spirits could duke it out, the Lion had Dai Shi's power behind it as well as Jarrod's. RJ was knocked back as his Wolf Spirit disappeared, losing to the Lion, and landed a few feet away from the Rangers.

"RJ!" The three of them cried.

"Let's see how your students do without their Master." Said Dai Shi, preparing to launch another attack and finish RJ off, except that Kira saw red and got in his way.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, placing herself protectively in front RJ. Dai Shi merely laughed.

"What do you think you can do?" He taunted. "Your Spirit is no match for mine, and you have no Ranger powers at the moment."

"You're wrong." She disputed. "On both counts." Although pissed off, Kira was not so far gone into her anger, and desperation to save her friends, that she would let Dai Shi know that no Spirit was more powerful then hers; there was no way she was revealing the prophecy. So, deciding to go with the other option, Kira raised her left arm and activated her Dino Morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" She called, morphing once more into the Yellow Dino Ranger. "Ptera Grips!" She called on her faithful weapon and ran at Dai Shi. Not having expected this in the least, Dai Shi was not prepared for her assault, nor was he prepared for fighting such a worthy opponent as a Power Ranger, for he had to grudgingly admit that they were worthy or they would be defeated already, fighting with something other then an Animal Spirit. While Kira's training at Pai Zhuq had taught to use her Animal Spirit, and Lily had taught her the Cheetah Technique, she still had an entirely different fighting style used as the Yellow Dino Ranger, meaning Dai Shi was facing an opponent who's fighting style he knew nothing about. Had Dai Shi remained the only one she fought, Kira may have stood a chance on her own using powers not meant for this enemy, for while it had had the element of surprise, Ranger powers never worked as well against an enemy they weren't made to fight. So when the Overlord's joined in the battle, it was all Kira could not to get killed, and she wasn't the only one who realized that for moments before a fatal blow would have hit her, Connor appeared before her, raising his arm and used the power his part in the prophecy gave him to block the attack.

"What?!" Jellica cried.

"Impossible!" Carnisoar agreed. "No one could have blocked that attack!"

"Good thing I'm not nobody then." Connor snarled and threw the energy he'd caught right back at the Overlords. As the energy exploded and the Overlord's fell down and tried to pick themselves back up, Connor turned and went over to Kira, the Lion in control.

"I thought I told you to call me if you needed me." He growled angrily at her as he picked her up off the ground and inspected her for injuries, the previous blast having forced her to de-morph.

"I had it under control." She muttered.

"Oh yes, of course you did. You had it so under control that the Lion was absolutely frantic as we both felt our mate about to die!"

"Ok, I should have called you. I'm sorry." She said, really not wanting to fight right now.

"We'll talk about your stubbornness later." He said, agreeing that now was not the time. The two turned back around and saw that the Overlords had finally picked themselves up, though were not yet recovered from the blast, and so Dai Shi stepped forward in their place.

"Your Lion Spirit is no match for mine." He growled, recognizing Connor from Jarrod's memories.

"We'll see about that." He growled right back.

"Connor wait!" Kira said. "You do this and we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do." She had to try, though she ultimately knew that with Simba in control, there was no chance of reeling him in and his full power, the power of the Ninjetti, would be on display for all to see. Connor merely looked at her and after a moment Kira backed down; Simba was pissed, and he didn't care if they'd have to explain things. Connor stepped forward to meet Dai Shi and the two released their Spirits, Jarrod's black Lion appearing surrounded by Dai Shi's power, while Connor's burst forth in a show of golden light, his red coloured Lion at the centre of it, both meeting head on and Simba tearing Dai Shi's borrowed Spirit apart. There was no hesitation, not even a fight, for there was no possible way that Dai Shi was going to win this one, not when his mate had once again come so close to death. Once Dai Shi was down, Connor was about to turn his Spirit on the Overlords only to see that they weren't there. As everyone had been focused on Connor and Dai Shi, the two Overlords and made their way over to RJ, who stood off to the side, and grabbed him, holding their weapons at his neck.

"Surrender now." Said Jellica.

"That was only a fraction of my power. Do you really want to test me?" Connor growled, his voice taking on a guttural tone.

"Jellica…" Carnisoar whispered. Although they were powerful evil beings, they still had survival instincts.

"Fine…" She mumbled. "But we're taking him with us!" The two quickly disappeared before anything beyond a cry of "No, RJ!" could be done. Dai Shi and Camille followed, taking Lily with them and leaving behind some exhausted and very confused Rangers.

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked of Connor, the taller man merely glowering at him, the power of the Lion still flowing freely within him and he could think of nothing beyond his mate whom was once again held securely in his arms.

"We'll explain everything, I promise." Kira said when Connor said nothing. "But first we have to get RJ back, and I don't know how we're gonna do it."

"Well with that kind of power we can just storm Dai Shi's hideout." Said Theo as if it was obvious, but Kira shook her head.

"It's not that easy. It's dangerous to use a power like that. And we can't always control it. And when RJ's life is in danger isn't the time to be testing it."

"So what do we do?" Asked Casey.

"We're not powerful enough on our own. There must be someone out there who can help us." Said Kira.

"Maybe Masters Finn, Swoop and Phant can help us." Theo suggested. "Or at least know someone who can."

"It's worth a try." Said Kira. "Guys call your Masters, tell them to meet us at the loft." They did just that, using the training bond they'd formed with their Masters to call them, trying to impart the seriousness of the situation. Their Masters answered quickly and by the time they got back to the loft, the Masters were already there.

"What has happened?" Asked Master Swoop.

"And I assume this is Connor." Added Master Phant identifying the only one the three Masters hadn't met, knowing of his student's mate; though granted the way he still clung to her it wouldn't have been that difficult to determine his identity.

"Yeah this is Connor." Kira confirmed.

"RJ's been kidnapped by Dai Shi." Casey then rushed out, feeling it his duty to inform Master Finn of his son's capture, what with being his student and all.

"What?" Finn asked, feeling dread towards his son's safety, no matter how capable he knew him to be.

"We're sorry. We weren't strong enough to save him." Said Theo.

"They grabbed him and disappeared pretty quickly, we didn't really have a chance to even try." Kira elaborated. "But Theo's right that we aren't powerful enough. Dai Shi has released the Sea and Sky Overlords. And we got our asses handed to us."

"The Overlords are extremely powerful." Said Master Swoop. "Nearly as powerful as Dai Shi, though I would wager in his current form they would be stronger."

"That's exactly what RJ said." Casey agreed. "We were going to look for a way to defeat them, but they appeared before we could."

"So now we really have to find a way to defeat them." Said Kira. "And save RJ. We're hoping you'd know something that could work."

"I would suggest adding more Animal Spirits to your arsenal, but that is not possible at the moment." Said Master Phant. "Aside from RJ, the three of us are the only Masters who are not at the secret location protecting the students and continuing their training. We cannot contact them without risk to their safety."

"And there's no other Masters who can teach us their Technique? Lend us the power of their Animal Spirit?" Asked Theo.

"No. Not alive at any rate." Swoop said to his student. "All other Masters reside in the Spirit World."

"Well can you tell us how to get there?" Asked Casey. "We have to save RJ!"

"No one has ever returned from the Spirit World. It is a place unlike this Earth. It is impossible." Said master Finn, dismissing the idea.

"But we're not ordinary people." Kira insisted. "We're Power Rangers. We have the habit of making the impossible possible."

"It's too dangerous." Master Phant insisted. "We cannot risk your lives on a fool's errand." His words brought on a reaction from Connor, who's arms tightened around Kira at the thought of her life being in danger once again.

"Ok, chill Connor." Kira hissed, elbowing him in the gut to get him to loosen up. For once Connor did what she wanted. Normally while in this sate there was no reasoning with him and any attempt would see his protectiveness flare even higher and often his anger directed at her as he lectured her on her safety. But this time he relented, and she assumed it was because of her current state of mind and how she herself wasn't far from losing control.

"Masters." She addressed them all after a moment, her decision made. "I swear to you, as The Child of Power, that we _will_ return." Kira had learned not long after having met Master Phant, that he, along with Masters Swoop and Finn were a part of the High Council, and the only other three beings Master Mao had said that knew of the prophecy. Hearing her words there was no doubt that she spoke the truth, for they knew exactly how secret the prophecy was, and the very fact that she knew of it had them believing.

"The child of-what?" Theo asked.

"That's part of the explanation for later." Kira answered, not taking her eyes off the Masters. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." She quoted Dulcea, her favourite quote whenever someone said something was impossible; though she often had to paraphrase it for most did not know who the Ninjetti were. "We will return to save RJ and stop Dai Shi and the Overlords." With only a moment more of hesitation, the three Masters nodded, knowing they'd now need to trust her implicitly, knowing who she was.

"Very well." Master Finn said.

"We shall call on our Animal Spirits and open a portal to the Spirit World." Master Swoop added. "You will have to move quickly when we do. The portal will not stay open for long."

"Will it hold all four of us?" Kira asked. "As much as I'd like him to stay, I don't think Connor's going to be letting me out of his grasp anytime soon, let alone let me go somewhere as far as the Spirit World without him."

"We may be sending four bodies, but only three people." Said Master Phant with amusement. "You are true mates, the portal will not recognize physical bodies, but Spirits, and while Connor had his own, the Lion and Cheetah share a soul as you do. It will be fine."

"Good. Then let's go." The three Masters agreed with the need to leave immediately and formed a circle around their students and Connor. It took a moment, but eventually their power began to manifest and a swirling vortex appeared.

"Go now!" Master Finn cried, and the four did not hesitate. Jumping through the portal, they landed in a jungle or sorts, but instead of a lush green, everything was brown and dead. A mist swirled around the area, giving it a mysterious feel, and a mysterious edge to the three beings that approached them not a minute after they themselves had arrived. The figures came to a stop in front of them, two men and a woman, all having the air of a Master, though the stripes on their arms could not be seen.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" One of the men demanded, this one with a full white beard.

"We're students of Pai Zhuq and the new Guardians of Dai Shi." Theo said, explaining quickly as they did not have much time. "Masters Swoop, Phant and Finn sent us…because we're not strong enough to defeat Dai Shi."  
"And the two Overlords he's released." Kira added, not wanting Theo to sell them short. "We need your help."

"I see." Said the women. "I am Master Guin, this is Master Rilla, and Master Lope." She introduced, believing their story as the other two did, for there were very few who could have opened a portal to the Spirit World, and they knew their old friends Swoop, Phant and Finn would not have done so without true need.

"Dai Shi only ever has three guardians." Master Lope commented. "Not four."

"The three of us are the Guardians." Said Casey, pointing to himself, Kira and Theo. "I'm Casey, his is Theo and Kira."

"And this is my mate, Connor." Kira added. "He didn't exactly feel too good about letting come to the Spirit World alone, so hitched a ride."

"True mates." Said Master Guin. "Your bond is strong."

"Yes, it is, more then any of us knew." Casey ground out. "Not to be rude, but we don't exactly have much time."

"Patience." Cautioned Master Rilla. "You must prove yourselves worthy before you can be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Kira asked, her control slipping. She knew this was usually how things went, you have to prove yourself, complete some kind of test, but RJ was in danger and she was so not in the mood right now. "You mean rewarded with your help and the power to defeat the Overlords and Dai Shi and protect Earth, like you've sworn to do? Last I checked that oath didn't die with your bodies, especially when your Spirit lives on."

"You are a student. You have not sworn any oath. What could you possibly know about it?" Asked Master Lope.

"A lot more then you think. I may not have sworn as Pai Zhuq to protect Earth, but I've sworn as a Power Ranger, and as The Child of Power." She'd taken a guess that these three would have also been a part of the High Council while alive, but it had paid off, for their eyes widened at her revelation. "So I know a lot more then others about duty and destiny. We're not here to gain something for ourselves, we're here to save our friend and Master, RJ, Master Finn's son, and to save the Earth. And there isn't time to play your games, so either help us now, or we'll go find some other Master who will." Kira knew it was kind of harsh, but she was ok with that at this point in time. The three Masters merely stared at them for a moment before releasing their Animal Spirits. The Penguin, Gorilla and Antelope flew around for a moment before landing beside the three Guardians, staring at them as if they could see into their souls, which was probably not that far off, for they felt their own Animal Spirits come to the surface, no doubt meeting these Masters' Spirits half way. Eventually, the three Spirits turned back to their partners, and calmly sat next to one of the Guardians.

"Our Spirits trust you." Said Master Guin.

"You will forgive us for having to make sure of your intentions." Added Master Lope.

"Our Animal Spirits will be with you from this point forward." Said Master Rilla.

"The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was not just created to protect this planet, and ensure the continued existence of Animal Spirits upon the destruction of the Ninjetti." Master Guin said, approaching Kira. "We were also created to answer your call. So long as you stay the path of light, our allegiance is to The Child. You will be able to call on us should you have need."

"Thank you." Kira said. "All of you. I'm sorry for how I acted, but we really don't have time."

"No, you don't." A voice said as it appeared from the mist in the trees.

"Master Mao!" The Rangers cried happily.

"The Overlords are preparing to make an example of RJ. You must hurry."

"How do we get back?" Asked Theo. In answer, the four Pai Zhuq Masters raised their hands and opened the swirling vortex, much as the other Masters had. With a final wave of thanks, the four jumped back through the portal, arriving back at the loft much to their Masters delight.

"Guess I didn't really have to go after all." Connor commented, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"You back with me?" Kira asked, believing since Connor was admitting he didn't have to go that Simba was no longer in control, but she needed to make sure.

"Yeah, I am." He said with a small smile. "But I'm not apologizing for my protectiveness."

"Wasn't going to ask you to." She said, going as far up on her tiptoes as she could and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, now Master Mao said the Overlords were going to make an example of RJ, so let's go!" Her fellow Rangers couldn't argue with her and so the three ran out of the loft, heading back to the quarry; Connor actually stayed behind voluntarily.

"Rangers." Dai Shi greeted, standing beside the same company as earlier, Lily being the only one who was absent this time. "Where is the other one?"

"He's not here." Kira said. "We don't need him to defeat you."

"You sure about that? I seem to remember you losing until he came."

"Maybe. But things are gonna go a little differently this time." Said Casey as they pulled out their Morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Dai Shi too, morphed into his warrior mode. The battle began and at first the Rangers weren't doing as well as they needed to.

"We're still not powerful enough!" Said Theo.

"Hey, remember what Master Rilla said, we have more power now then ever before. And I intend to see just how much power we have!" Casey said as he picked himself back up and stood tall, calling on his Animal Spirit, and on Master Rilla's. He felt the Spirits well up inside him and as per usual, The Power told him what to do and what to say to call on this new power.

"Jungle Master Mode!" He cried, holding his hand out and watching as something materialized. "Claw Booster!" It was indeed a metal claw that had appeared in his hand and he waved his arms in a circle, bringing his hand down on the side of the new weapon. The claw sprung open and the power within flowed over Casey, changing his suit, and giving him a power up similar to Kira' Super Dino Mode; or at least, it was a similar premise. "You see? We do have the power!"

"Impossible!" Dai Shi growled.

"I don't like where this is going." Camille mumbled from her place with the Overlords who were watching over RJ. Apparently, the Overlords didn't like it anymore then she did for they abandoned their posts guarding RJ and went to join Dai Shi.

"What do you think Kira? You feeling it?" Theo asked, as they too got back up on their feet.

"Oh yeah!"

"Jungle Master Mode!" The cried together, gaining their Claw Boosters and using them to power up.

"Spirit of the Tiger! Full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah! Full Fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar! Full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" The three struck poses as they did their roll call, following Ranger tradition, and felt the run off of extra power as it surged through them and exploded out of them, making a fireball raise up to the sky.

"Go for it!" Casey said, and Theo and Kira did not hesitate in launching themselves forwards, each taking one of the Overlords and leaving Dai Shi to Casey. Although the Overlords were incredibly powerful, and arguably quite probably more powerful then Dai Shi at the moment, neither Theo nor Kira felt as if they were in over their heads. The battles were surprisingly short, the Overlords relying almost entirely on their power and not their skill in hand to hand combat, so with the Rangers added power, and their extensive training in their individual Techniques, they were able to have the Overlords on the run. But before they could run away and regroup, Theo and Kira called on all the power their Jungle Master Mode gave them and dealt the final blow. Casey's battle with Dai Shi went in a similar fashion but Dai Shi saw earlier on that he was outmatched and fell back, giving Casey a chance to jump up to where Camille stood guarding RJ.

"You have three seconds to get out of my way." He said to the Chameleon who took his threat seriously and went off to join Dai Shi.

"This is not the end!" He snarled as Camille helped him up, the two disappearing.

"RJ are you ok?" Theo asked.

"Totally, no sweat!" He said, practically beaming with pride at his students. "Woah!" Was his next word as the Overlords grew big. "Shocking." With RJ's weirdness none of them could tell if he was being sarcastic or not; it was always a toss up with RJ.

"Come on, let's show them our new Technique guys!"

"Right!"

"Spirit of the Gorilla!"

"Spirit of the Penguin!"

"Spirit of the Antelope!"

The three called on their respective Masters' Spirits, watching as they grew big and solidified into Zords.

"Woah! New Zords!" Said RJ. This time they were pretty sure he wasn't being sarcastic. The three joined with the new Spirits and tested them out before joining them together.

"Jungle Master Megazord!" Just like with their power up when the Overlords were small, they did not stand a chance against the super powered Megazord. With the Overlords destroyed, the Rangers went back to RJ and all four returned to the loft. Master Finn was out of his chair and embracing his son the moment he'd appeared in the loft.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine. These three totally saved my ass back there, and took out two Overlords in the process." Of course everyone knew all that having seen it all on the TVs, but none of them were about to begrudge RJ his pride in his students. After having been welcomed back by the other Masters, and Connor while he made his way to Kira, RJ turned towards his the room in general and held his arms out wide. "Loft sweet loft! It's good to be home!" He reached the area with his chair and stopped in his tracks. Reaching down he picked up one of the chips in the bowl that was constantly by his chair and sniffed it before licking it. "Someone's been eating my chips." He looked accusingly at Connor and the Masters, the ones who'd been in his loft alone. They all, of course, denied it, and though still suspicious, RJ didn't pursue them as the culprits. "And someone's been tearing at my TV Guide." He added, seeing the partially shredded book on the ground. It was then that the culprit became clear, though RJ approached his chair and spun it around to be sure.

"I'm not even going to scold you." He told the cat as he picked Jefferson up off his chair and sat down with him in his lap; much to Jefferson's delight for RJ began scratching him behind the ears. Jefferson was the only one who could get away with sitting in RJ's chair and eating or shredding his stuff and not being freaked out at, and he took full advantage of RJ's leniency. "So…what now?"

"Now I think we deserve some answers." Theo said, turning to look at Kira and Connor, the eyes of everyone else following close behind him.

* * *

**A/N - I know it's only been a day since I posted, and I normally like at least 2 days between chaps, but the gold medal men's hockey game is tomorrow and I'm gonna be doing nothing but cheering Canada on! **

**RJ and Dai Shi were supposed to have this big fight that wounded RJ's Spirit which ultimately led to him becoming a Ranger, but I'm changing things up. He'll still become a Ranger, but not in the same way. I know there's a couple of you that were looking forward to me doing those episodes, as well as Swoop and Finn's intro episodes, and that you'll be disappointed that I'm not going them, but it just didn't work out. Sorry. **

**On a side note, I've just realized how close I am to finishing this story. I'm about to start writing the Megaforce arc which is where the story comes to an end. Don't worry, you've still got many chapters to go as I'm many chapters ahead in my writing (thus how I'm getting them out so fast) but I'm actually about five or six chapters from reaching the end of writing this story, with only editing and posting to do afterwards. It's kind of sad...yet exciting. lol**

**Review please! **


	23. A Ranger First

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – A Ranger First **

* * *

"Now I think we deserve some answers." Theo said, turning to look at Kira and Connor, the eyes of everyone else following close behind him. Kira and Connor sighed but did not deny that they deserved answers. They knew they would eventually have to tell them, they had as much a right to know as Ethan and Trent had, if not more due to Pai Zhuq's connection to the Ninjetti, but also had a need to know, also like Ethan and Trent, due to the close connection they had to Kira and Connor. So, the two mates did the only thing they could do, they sat down and began explaining.

"It all began over six million years ago…" They went on to explain about the Ninjetti, the purges, the prophecy. They explained about Dulcea and Pheados, discovering they were mates and the ones of the prophecy, though Kira had known for longer, given her parents knowledge of the prophecy, and also about the power the prophecy spoke of and how that was the power they had seen Connor use against Dai Shi.

"Though Kira is a lot more powerful then I am." Connor said. "What you saw was nothing compared to her power." Eventually they reached Master Mao's visit and what they knew about how Pai Zhuq had been formed by a Ninjetti warrior. The three masters whom were on the High Council and knew the history of Pai Zhuq, and the basics of the prophecy, added information where needed, as well as their take on things. They spent a good two hours explaining everything, ending with the expected questions of why they hadn't said anything until now, to which Connor and Kira really didn't have an excuse, beyond not wanting Dai Shi to know, and not knowing them well enough to impart their biggest secret. They omitted the fact that Ethan had found out at the same time as Connor, for Ethan had been there when he and Kira had bonded and so an explanation was necessary, and also how they'd told Trent as soon as he was good again.. After, in the interest of being completely truthful, Kira then went on to explain her history and her parents' involvement as Power Rangers. She explained about Alpha and Zordon and the Morphing Grid, her extended family and knowing almost every Ranger team in existence, and just got it all out into the open.

"So that's it." Said Kira nearly four hours, and two hastily made pizzas, later. "You know everything, you've asked a crap load of questions…I don't know what else I can't tell you, or if there even is anything you haven't heard."

"That's certainly some history." Said Theo.

"No kidding." Connor muttered.

"You have our assistance whenever you should need it." Master Phant said. "I am certain our fellow High Council Masters in the Spirit World told you that Pai Zhuq is not only here to protect the planet, but also to offer assistance to The Child of Power when he, or as we now know, she, turns up."

"They did." Kira said with a nod of her head. "And we're very grateful for any help we can get."

**-C/K-**

Weeks passed after the revelation of Kira and Connor's place in the prophecy. Dai Shi had not made any big plays since, merely looking to keep the Rangers busy, which Connor was thankful for, as it meant he could return to Reefside and continue his soccer training for Dai Shi did not appear to be readying himself for revenge; though they had no doubt that eventually he would seek it. Shortly before Thanksgiving was when things changed. It began like any other Saturday at JKP, Kira procrastinating in her homework, a habit she'd not had as a child but developed as she became a teenager, by helping out in the pizza parlour along with Fran and Theo while Casey helped RJ make the pizzas. After the lunch rush, Kira brought an idea to RJ and the others while Fran took her break.

"So Thanksgiving, and Christmas, are coming up." She said as they all cleared the dishes.

"Well observed, my young Cheetah." Said RJ in that voice he used, which none of them could tell if it was sarcasm or not, that drove them all nuts.

"Anyways," She said ignoring him completely. "What are your plans for the holidays? You guys going home to your family?"

"Nope." All three answered.

"Why not?"

"Well, my dad and I haven't had a Thanksgiving or Christmas together in years, and I don't think we're up to that point in our bonding yet." Said RJ.

"When we enter Pai Zhuq we basically cut all ties with our family." Said Theo.

"What?! But that's-"

"Ok let me re-phrase that." Theo interrupted. "We don't cut all ties with our family, but rather keep in contact through letters and the occasional phone call. Because Pai Zhuq needs to remain secret we can't really see them while we're training or it could jeopardize the Academy's safety."

"Ok, I kinda get that but it still sucks." Said Kira. "So, since you don't have plans for Christmas, I've got plans for you."

"Oh? And what would that be? Christmas with your family?" Casey asked.

"Christmas with _our_ family." Kira corrected. "With the Power Ranger Family."

"The Power Ranger Family?" Asked RJ. "Never heard of it."

"Not surprising since you're the newest Rangers. It's something mom started years ago. The Original Rangers were like family, but they knew each other since they were kids, except dad, but he's mom's mate so got included pretty fast. They also found that the other Rangers who joined later became like family too, and since having The Power is a lot to take in and deal with, mom started in on all Power Rangers being part of a family. There's a couple teams we haven't met yet, but only because a gathering of all teams has never been held, and could never be held at a time everyone could come. Anyways, those of in my extended family, that is to say all Rangers, mentors, tech advisors and those who are in on the Ranger secret, from all the way back to the Originals through the Space Rangers, followed by the Dino Thunder Rangers, and now hopefully you guys as well, gather at Christmas and celebrate the holiday together. So will you come?"

"That's a lot of people…" Muttered Theo. "And it's your family, we'd be intruding…"

"Not at all." Kira assured them. "It's a Ranger get together, you're all more then welcome. Connor, Trent and Ethan came the first Christmas when they were Rangers, and they were dad's students meeting their teacher's family. Though granted our bond didn't really give Connor a choice and Trent and Ethan came with him so he had some back up, but they learned fast that they were totally welcome! Not to mention that whether you come to Christmas or not you don't have a choice in being a part of the Power Ranger Family; mom eventually gets to everyone, and you will be apart of the family like it or not." She added, hoping to convince them that way, though she had one more plan of attack. "And just think RJ, we'll invite Masters Phant, Swoop, and Finn as well and this way you and your dad can spend Christmas together without it being some intimate father/son bonding thing." She knew she had them then for if RJ went, the others would go, and she knew RJ wanted to spend Christmas with his father, even if he wasn't exactly ready for any intimate bonding time.

"Ok, we'll come." RJ said for all of them. Kira smiled and began to do a little happy dance, feeling far more happy about this then she should, only for the alarms to interrupt her.

"Looks like Dai Shi's back." Said Casey.

"And he's brought a friend." Theo added

"That's Grizzaka." RJ explained. "The Earth Overlord, and the most powerful of them all."

"More powerful then the other two combined?" Kira asked, not exactly sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. None of the Overlords have been seen in thousands of years. All we know is that they're extremely powerful, and the Grizzaka is the most powerful."

"Well…nothing to it but to do it." Kira muttered as she led the way out of the loft. They arrived downtown were Grizzaka was leading a group of Rin Shi, which they took out fast enough. But like RJ had said, Grizzaka himself, who possessed the Spirit of the Bear, was the most powerful monster they'd fought yet. His Zocato power was fierce and had them on the run faster then they cared to think. Their Jungle Master Mode evened the odds somewhat, but not enough to win the fight. Grizzaka was quite a bit more powerful then the other Overlords. While one Ranger with their Jungle Master Mode had been able to defeat the other two Overlords, three together could barely scratch the Earth Overlord, let alone beat his Zocato power. When he'd caused sufficient damage, Grizzaka taunted them a bit and promised to return before he strategically retreated, leaving three bruised and battered Rangers to pick their way back to the loft. RJ awaited them with the extensive first aid kid mandatory for every Ranger team, but thankfully it wasn't really needed; they were bruised and battered, but not really cut up or severely injured.

"RJ how can we fight Grizzaka?" Casey asked. "He's too powerful."

"Yeah we definitely had our butts kicked." Theo mumbled. RJ sat back in his chair and gained a contemplative look on his face. After a few tense minutes in which the Rangers stared at their mentor waiting as patiently as possible for him to speak, as they knew from experience that rushing him never worked, RJ sat forward, a smile now on his face; you could practically see the light bulb going off above his head.

"I have just the thing." He said.

"Great, what is it?" Casey asked. RJ didn't respond but got up and headed to the back.

"RJ?" Kira called. "Where are you going? What's the plan?"

"Um, you guys just sit tight, I'll be back."

"Really? We're just supposed to sit here waiting on you to return?" Theo asked, unhappily.

"Now that you mention it that would be pretty cruel of me." The Rangers breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he'd now tell them what his plan was.

"So as you wait I want you to practice your stances." RJ said with a smile before heading towards the back room again. "Hop to it my students!" This time when the Rangers sighed it was far from relief, but more annoyance, at themselves rather then RJ, for they'd lived with him long enough to know what he was like and should have seen something like this coming. So the Rangers got down to their stances even though RJ wasn't there, for they knew that he'd know if they didn't do as he said, RJ just had a way of knowing things. None of them knew how long they practiced but they were interrupted not by RJ's return, but by the alarms blaring, signalling the return of Grizzaka.

"We'll have to go without RJ." Said Kira.

"But what chance do we have?" Asked Casey. "We're just gonna get our butts kicked again."

"Better we get our butts kicked and he gloatingly retreats then the city getting destroyed."

"And what if _we_ get destroyed?" Theo countered. Kira shot him a sad but determined look and shrugged.

"We're Power Rangers, it's a chance we're gonna have to take." Although they didn't like it, they knew Kira was right and so they followed her out the door, unaware, though Kira was, that there was no way they were going to be destroyed for Connor knew every time his mate's life was in more danger then it usually was and he was standing by in case things got out of hand. The Rangers did not fare any better against Grizzaka this time then they had earlier, and they could only hope that RJ showed up soon. Their wish was granted some minutes later, after they'd been forced out of their morph, when the Wolf Spirit came bounding onto the battlefield and attacked Grizzaka, taking him by surprise.

"RJ!" The Rangers cried, spotting their Master.

"Sorry to take so long." He said in greeting.

"So what's this brilliant plan RJ?" Theo asked.

"This." He held up his wrist, revealing a weird device in the shape of a wolf's head.

"Is that…?" Kira asked with a smile, Theo and Casey catching on pretty quick, having seen Connor and Kira's Dino Morphers, which were on their wrist, and so knowing that not all Morphers were sunglasses.

"Yes, it is." RJ then turned his attention to Grizzaka.

"So the Master wants to play." The Overlord taunted condescendingly, believing RJ could do no more then his students. RJ did not respond but merely activated his Morpher.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" He cried, waving his arms in a similar pattern to the other Rangers. A purple light engulfed him dissipating to reveal the newest Ranger.

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" After striking his pose for the first time, RJ launched on the attack giving the others time to re-morph before they too joined in the battle against Grizzaka. Even with a fourth Ranger it was not an easy battle and Jungle Master Mode was quickly called on, giving enough power to push Grizzaka back enough to give the Rangers hope that he could be beat.

"Claw Cannon!" The Rangers called on their trusty weapon, while RJ called on his new powers, hoping with Grizzaka weakened it would be enough to defeat him.

"Wolf Beam!"

"Powered by Animal Spirits!" The four cried together. "Fire!" The two blasts hit Grizzaka dead on causing him to finally fall, their hope and determination fuelling the power of their Spirits and subsequently the power of their weapons giving them the extra power needed.

"Alright!" They cried though their victory was premature, for like all the others, Grizzaka grew big. They called on their Zords and formed the Jungle Master Megazord, closely followed by RJ who called on his Wolf Spirit and willed it to grow and solidify into a Zord for the first time.

"Theo, Casey." RJ called from his place on the ground as he watched the Megazord and his Wolf Zord attack a giant Overlord. "If you lend me your Animal Spirits I can combine them with my Wolf to form another Megazord."

"Go for it!" They cried together without any hesitation, calling on their Animal Spirits and willing them to do what RJ wanted.

"Wolf Pride Megazord!" Looking very similar to the Jungle Pride Megazord, though with the Wolf in what usually was the Cheetah's position, RJ joined the battle and the two Megazords, and the combined power of six Animal Spirits, saw the end of Grizzaka. The Rangers celebrated all the way home, entering the loft with exclamations of joy at RJ becoming a Ranger and few mutterings of annoyance that he didn't just tell them straight up.

"RJ, that was awesome!" Said Theo.

"Yeah, we're so glad to-" Casey cut off as they'd entered the loft proper only to came face to face with someone sitting in RJ's chair. This time it wasn't Jefferson, although the cat was sitting in the person's lap enjoying being petted.

"Hello Rangers." Said Fran. "Power Rangers."

"Fran…w-what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I came upstairs cause you left the TV on really loud and there was screaming and explosions sounding and it was annoying some of the customers, so I came up to turn it off only see you guys on the TV, and then RJ came and you all morphed into _Power Rangers_! I was in so much shock I forgot about all the customers until the battle was over and when I went back they were all gone, a couple left money, but not many, and I'm sorry but I was just-"

"Breathe Fran!" They cried together. Theo, Casey and Lily had learned just how much of a common occurrence this was, and it was considered an off day, or a good day, none of them were quite sure which, if they didn't have to say it at least twice.

"So you know we're Rangers…" Theo muttered. "What are you going to do with that knowledge?"

"Oh I would never tell anyone!" Fran insisted, standing from RJ's chair, who had forgotten to freak out as he himself had been surprised by someone being in the loft, let alone knowing they were Rangers. Jefferson hissed at being displaced but trotted the three feet to his bed and promptly fell asleep, completely unconcerned by what was going on. "Really, I promise, I'd never tell anyone! And please don't fire me, I swear I'd never tell anyone! It's just a really big shock…" They could all tell Fran was both still in shock but also worried that she might lose her job, though more importantly, their friendship. Fran didn't have many friends, or really any friends beyond them. People thought she was weird, or unapproachable, always having her nose in a book, and so none stuck around long enough to really get to know her.

"Yeah, we get that." Kira came over and wrapped her arm around Fran. "You know I gotta say, it's kinda nice having another girl in on the secret, especially one who's not _that_ much older then me." Fran was around Theo's age, in her early twenties. After high school she'd gotten her undergrad then gone to teacher's college, graduating last spring, but had had no luck getting a teaching job, or any job, until RJ offered one up. "You're kinda my first girlfriend, and now I don't have to hide anything from you." This was not particularly true, as for the time being she wouldn't be mentioning the prophecy, but she'd see about getting around to that later. While Kira's words were clearly said to cheer Fran up and assure her they weren't going to cast her out, they were also clearly sincere and that second fact had the effect of making the purpose of the words come true, bringing a smile to Fran's face. The Rangers spent the remainder of the day explaining things to Fran, returning downstairs to the restaurant only for the dinner rush before closing early to continue bringing her into the loop. By nightfall Fran had had a rundown of Ranger history, Pai Zhuq, their powers, Dai Shi and the monsters they fought, as well as having gained an invite to Christmas, much to her delight.

"You know," Kira said to RJ with a smirk as their evening was winding down. "You're the first Purple Ranger."

"I'm the Wolf Ranger, not the Purple Ranger." He chided from his chair, which he'd taken back from Fran, allowing her to sit in it that once, and only that once.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kira laughed. "Your suit's purple and I have no doubt you'll be wearing purple from now on; call yourself what you want, but you're Earth's, nay not just Earth's, but _the_ first Purple Power Ranger. You're making history here RJ. Fifteen years in and there are still Ranger firsts to be had. I can't wait for Christmas when the family learns there's a Purple Ranger!"

**-C/K-**

Thanksgiving came and went with no more big trouble from Dai Shi, though he did make a point to letting them know that Grizzaka had taught him to use the Zocato power before he'd been destroyed, though Dai Shi had yet to really do anything with it. Finally Kira's classes ended for the winter break and she could not have been happier to get away from Reefside High for awhile. Having her father and Elsa in the building meant she could get away with nothing, which annoyed her for the reason that while she'd become a bit of a procrastinator, she was by no means a trouble student, and yet both Tommy and Elsa still kept an annoyingly close eye on her. Why she wasn't exactly sure, and she tried to make allowances for the fact that she was living away from home, was a Ranger again, and she knew they both cared about her, but it still really got to her and she'd be having a talk with her dad over the holidays. Well maybe her mother instead of her dad. She'd decide after testing the waters and seeing if her mother had put her father up to it and if there was one of them that was calmer about this whole thing. And she'd have the perfect opportunity over the next week for she'd be going home over the holidays, reversing their standard arrangement and teleporting to Ocean Bluff should there be an attack. Her parents were coming to pick her up, taking the opportunity to finally meet Kira's teammates, though they'd see them at Christmas, along with Fran and the Masters who they wouldn't meet until then. Kira was just finishing up her packing, knowing her parents would be teleporting in any minute, when that minute arrived, announced by a loud, recognizable cry of "Kira!" With a smile Kira ran out of her room, appearing in the main part of the loft in time to catch Eric as he'd begun the trek down the hall, obviously having been directed to her room.

"Hey buddy!" She said, holding her three year old brother close. Although she knew this was where she needed to be right now, she'd certainly missed her little brother and her parents.

"Missed you." He said, holding her around the neck.

"I missed you too, Eric." She murmured. Suddenly, the little boy's head snapped up and he wiggled out of his sister's grasp, having seen someone else he'd missed.

"Jeffy!" He cried, running over to the cat. He'd learned at a really early age to be nice to and gentle with the cat, allowing for Jefferson to not run at the sight of him like many other cats did with toddlers who'd pull their tails or think they were big enough to ride on.

"Hey mom, dad." Kira greeted with a laugh at Eric's antics, for while he'd yelled at the sight of the cat and run over to Jefferson's side, he'd them promptly sat down and begun petting the cat calmly for all his previous exuberance.

"Hi sweetie." Tommy greeted his daughter with a hug, closely followed by Kim.

"Mom, dad, this is RJ, our Pai Zhuq Master and the Wolf Ranger." Although she was dying to call him the Purple Ranger, Kira had learned the hard way, via extra training drills, not to do that. For some reason RJ didn't like being called the Purple Ranger; they all assumed it was similar to his pet peeve of being called by his full name, Robert James, but no one had had the guts to ask. "And that's Casey and Theo, the Red and Blue Jungle Fury Rangers. Guys, this is my mom and dad, Kimberly and Tommy, two of the Original Power Rangers, and other Rangers thereafter." She decided to forego the full introduction to all their Ranger incarnations, for like it annoyed RJ to be called the Purple Ranger, her parents got annoyed at the long introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Kim said, shaking each of their hands.

"And that's my baby brother, Eric." Kira finished, pointing to the child who was still contentedly petting the cat.

"You guys are two of the _Original_ Power Rangers?" Theo asked surprised. He knew Kira's parents were Original Power Rangers, but as he'd never seen them he hadn't known how young they were. "You can't be any older then RJ."

"I'm thirty-one." Tommy said readily.

"And I'm younger then him." Kim was not eager to share her age, turning thirty had been a bit of a shock to her, making her truly feel old for the first time.

"And you have a fourteen year old daughter?" Casey asked, earning a smack from Kira.

"Really? Was that question really necessary?" While Kira and Connor had shared a lot with the Jungle Fury team, they'd left out some bits about their personal lives, such as Kira's near death four years ago, though they'd said they'd gone to Pheados, and also Kim and Tommy's past. There were some things that were personal no matter what.

"It's ok Kira." Kim said. "We were fifteen when we had Kira."

"_Fifteen_? That's not even a year older then Kira is now." Casey said, once again putting his foot in his mouth and once again earning a smack from his female teammate.

"Yeah we know." Tommy muttered. "Speaking of which," He turned to his daughter and shot her his best parent face, interjected with a little Original Power Ranger, and Red Ranger for good measure. "That had better not happen to you, or Connor and I are gonna have serious problems."

"Ok, dad, really-"

"And you, your mom and I are gonna have a long talk about birth control over the holidays." He added, interrupting her.

"Dad!" She cried, her face turning red in embarrassment. "Really? Did you _have_ to say that? _Why _would even say something like that?"

"It's a father's prerogative to embarrass his children."

"Then embarrass Eric, not me! That's just…ack! I'm going to get my stuff." Kira stomped off, both embarrassed and fuming at her father, muttering as she went about where her father could stick his talk and how she'd never, in a million years, talk to him about birth control or sex, saying she'd rather talk to her Uncle Jason; though they all knew that wasn't true, for Jason was just as bad, if not worse, then Tommy when it came to his goddaughter.

**-C/K-**

Kira spent a great week at home with her family, having to only teleport to Ocean Bluff for battles twice. On Christmas Day, the Olivers headed to Angel Grove as they did every year. After arriving at Andrew Hart's house the family of four headed to the Command Centre both to see Alpha, and to teleport the Jungle Fury team in. They gave them the grand tour, both of the Original Command Centre, where the Jungle Fury Rangers' picture had appeared alongside the other teams, and also of Angel Grove, though mostly only what they could show them on the way from Kim's father's place to the Youth Centre. Everyone was very welcoming to the newest members of the Power Team, though like with Connor, Ethan and Trent, the parents started in on Casey and Theo to tell their parents that they were Rangers. There was also much joking about there now being a Purple Ranger, though they kept the actual teasing to a minimum for RJ was only just meeting them, but did end up turning the tables onto Tommy, who still had no idea how he'd been dragged into it, by saying that they would have placed money on The Technicolour Ranger being the one to bring on a whole new Ranger colour. Tommy attempted to turn it back on to Jason, who'd spearheaded the teasing, by saying that until he'd become the Black Dino Ranger, Jason had been just as much of a technicolour Ranger as he was. This tactic didn't work, however, not that Tommy truly expected it to, for his family just loved to tease him about having the most colours, didn't matter that for a long time he wasn't the only one holding the record. All in all the night went well, as did New Years, held this year at Jungle Karma at RJ's insistence, who along with Casey, Theo and Kira played host to the Olivers, Hayley, the other Dino Rangers and their families, as well as Fran and the Masters.

**-C/K-**

It was about a week into the 2009 that Kira and Connor began to notice something was off with them. They'd had two weeks of seeing each other everyday, far more often then anytime in the last six months, and yet three days after Kira had returned to Ocean Bluff, both were just about ready to collapse, which they ultimately did, though Connor had the bad luck to collapse at practice.

"You alright?" His coach asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Connor muttered, still feeling completely disoriented and having to grab his coach's shoulder to keep himself upright.

"No you're not." His coach insisted. "Come on, let's go sit down and I'll go call the team doctor." Connor was led to the bench, his coach then went to get him a bottle of water and call the doctor and Connor took the opportunity to call his mate on the communicator, not trusting their bond at the moment for it was obviously the reason they'd both collapsed.

"Kira…"

"Connor what's happening?" She replied immediately. "It's only been three days!"

"I know. And I have no idea what's wrong."

"Ok, but whatever it is either you need to teleport here, or I'm coming to you. Now."

"We can't. I'm at the stadium. Coach has gone to get the doctor. They'll ask too many questions if you suddenly appear or I disappear."

"Well then what-" Kira was cut off as the alarms sounded throughout the loft of JKP.

"Alright, you got some time. I gotta go, Dai Shi's attacking."

"You are in no position to fight!" Connor said forcefully. "We can barely stand and you think you're gonna be able to take on Dai Shi?!"

"I don't have much choice, Connor. I'm a Power Ranger and the city needs me."

"Yeah I know all about a Ranger's duty, or have you forgotten that I'm a Ranger too?" He snapped. "But you're gonna be no help if you can't even stand. You go now and chances are you'll be killed. And I'm not letting that happen!"

"Guys go!" Kira called after a moment, clearly talking to her teammates. "Alright fine, I'll stay here. But you get out of there as soon as possible and get your ass down to Ocean Bluff cause I want to find out what the hell is going on!"

"Alright." Connor agreed. "I'll see you soon." He signed off and hung his head in his hands, trying to calm his nerves. When he raised his head and looked over to see where his coach was at, he was surprised to see that he was already there, and not only that, but the coach himself seemed to be in a state of shock, and Connor got a sinking feeling.

"H-how long have you been standing there." He asked hesitantly.

"Long enough to know that watch you always wear isn't really a watch."

"Is that it?" He asked for clarification. If he'd only caught the tail end of the conversation he could explain it away as some kind of new walkie talkie.

"And also to hear…that you're a Power Ranger." Connor sighed and hung his head, but didn't deny it.

"And what are you going to do with that information?" He asked finally. His coach merely stared at him and in Connor's current state, he didn't take that as a good sign. "Look, just tell me now if I have to call Lightspeed Rescue to have your memories wiped." He said.

"My memories wiped?" His coach asked, snapping out of his shock a bit at Connor's words.

"Yeah. Our identities as Rangers are secret for a reason, it can cause all kinds of complications, so if we even suspect that someone's going to blab Lightspeed will come and remove their memories." Connor explained. "Look, coach, I don't want to have to have your memories wiped. And I know this is sudden and I'm being kinda abrupt, but something's wrong and I have to figure out what it is before it's too late, so I need to know now if you'll go running off to tell people I'm a Ranger the moment I leave."

"I wouldn't." His coach said. "You Rangers have saved our asses more times then any of us care to count. Anyone with half a conscience wouldn't give up Earth's saviours for fame or money or whatever they might gain by not keeping quiet. Besides, you're a good guy McKnight, and one of the best soccer players I've seen. I don't want to lose my best player." Connor snorted in amusement but nodded.

"Thanks coach." He said. "But I think you're gonna be losing me for awhile anyways."

"This have anything to do with why you collapsed?"

"Yeah. Something's wrong, I don't know what, but I do know that it's just gonna get worse until I figure out. It just might take awhile."

"Go." His coach said without hesitating. "Do what you gotta do, you're spot on the team will be here when you get back."

"It could be months coach. You can't hold my spot that long."

"Sure I can. Like I said, you're my best player. And now that other teams have seen what you can do they'll be lining up to sign you once you're ready to come back and I'm not gonna lose you to the competition. Even if it takes a year, you've got a spot on this team once you've got things sorted out."

"Thanks coach." Connor said sincerely, forcing himself to stand as he shook his coach's hand. With a final nod, Connor hit the teleportation button on his communicator and left to meet his mate, hoping that whatever this was it wasn't as bad as his gut was telling him.

* * *

**A/N - The first Purple Ranger! Of course the colour of his suit had to be mentioned. As did it have to be turned onto Tommy somehow of course. Fran now knows and will appear more often from now on, and next chapter Dom is introduced!**

**Also, I mentioned a few chapters ago the the Jungle Fury arc is the arc with the changes to Kira and Connor's relationship, and their bond, now that she's growing up. Those changes begin as of the last scene of this chapter, but also as previously said it's gonna happen over several chapters, its not all gonna happen at once.**

**Review please!**


	24. Race to the Nexus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Race to the Nexus **

* * *

Casey, Theo and RJ returned to the loft after the battle to find Kira and Connor practically wrapped around each other as they lounged on the couch RJ had had brought in and placed alongside his chair when the others first started living with him. Jefferson was clearly watching over them, from RJ's chair no les, and one look told the other Rangers that the cat's obvious concern wasn't unfounded for the two looked like shit.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Casey asked.

"We don't know." Connor muttered.

"Something's wrong with our bond." Kira admitted. "Being apart for any length of time hurts, and makes us weak."

"You're mates, of course it will." Said Theo, knowing from Lily that prolonged absence of your mate brought on both those symptoms.

"Not like this." Said Connor. "We normally can go two or three weeks without seeing each other before we reach this point. It's only been three days."

"RJ do you know what's going on?" Asked Kira.

"Yeah, you're a Master aren't you?" Connor added rhetorically.

"Indeed I am. But I have no idea what's wrong with you." He admitted reluctantly. "As I myself do not have a mate I cannot speak from experience, nor, for that very same reason, have I been informed of anything to do with mates beyond what all Pai Zhuq are told."

"Could the Masters help us?"

"It is worth a shot." RJ called the other Masters who came at once, though they had no more insight to offer.

"I wish we could help." Master Phant said. "Out of the three of us only Master Finn had a mate."

"And I've never heard of anything like this happening." Finn added. Kira and Connor sighed but thanked them for coming.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Said Connor.

"I hate waiting and seeing." Kira muttered.

"I know." Connor muttered back. "Well, whatever's going on I don't think being apart is the best idea right now. RJ, you think you have room here for me? I'll take the floor for all I care. And of course I'll help out downstairs."

"Just don't let him near the kitchen." Kira inputted.

"My cooking is not that bad." Connor defended.

"Maybe not for your family, or yourself, but this is a restaurant and it's held to higher standards." Connor couldn't fight that, but sent her a small glare none the less.

"Of course we have room." Said RJ. "But I warn you, if you stay I shall not allow you to be idle."

"I've already said I'll help out in the restaurant."

"You misunderstand me, _my student_. If you stay, you shall continue your training."

"As far as conditions go, I'm ok with that."

While that was the only condition RJ placed on Connor, it was not the only one he had to meet. Kira and Connor naturally had to inform her parents that something was up and that Connor was going to be living in Ocean Bluff for awhile. While Tommy and Kim had been ok, if not entirely thrilled, that their teenage daughter was going to both be living away from home but with three boys it was because none of those boys had been Connor and as such they knew nothing would happen. With Connor moving in, that assurance went out the window, and Tommy and Kim were very aware that Kira was the same age Kim had been when she'd gotten pregnant; something they were desperate to see did not happen to their daughter. The two parents were on the verge of bringing their daughter, and subsequently her mate, home, saying they could both live with them and at least that way Tommy and Kim would be able to keep an eye on things, when Master Phant came to visit them. As he teleported into their house, the two had no doubt that Kira had asked him to speak with them and listened calmly as he spoke, feeling reassured the more they listened. Master Phant assured them that he and the other Masters would be keeping an eye on things, him especially as Kira was his student, and they would do all they could to see that Connor never even set foot into Kira's room.

Tommy naturally informed Kira's uncles, though thankfully left it at Jason, Billy, Zack and David, though she knew it would reach the others soon enough, and with Masters Swoop and Finn on board, Casey and Theo were also brought in to it, as was RJ, and Kira and Connor could not have been more mortified that all these people were plotting ways to keep them from having sex, completely ignoring any protests that the two made about how sex was not even on their minds as Kira had not reached her physical maturity; another fact that the Masters knew but seemed to conveniently forget. The final straw for them, or rather for Kira, was when Jefferson got in on it, his attitude towards Connor changing overnight. Anytime Connor was near Kira, Jefferson was there watching, ready to swipe at Connor's ankles should he get too close or take too long while saying goodnight. The second time this happened, Kira blew up at her friends, Masters and family, both promising that nothing would happen, and also telling them very clearly to back off. As no one wanted to incur Kira's wrath, Kira's father and uncles having the added fear of her looking very much like Kim while angry, they did back off, though Kira and Connor would still feel eyes upon them anytime they were in the same room together.

**-C/K-**

Weeks passed and turned into months, April arriving with little fanfare, and April Fools thankfully going uncelebrated, at least they assumed so for the only one who might have played a prank on them was RJ, but they'd never be able to tell if it was a prank, or him just being himself. A few days later a man with short blonde hair arrived at JKP claiming to be from the health department. It was only after he'd forced his way into the kitchen and made a mess that they discovered the truth.

"Dominick?" RJ asked upon laying eyes on the man after having been summoned downstairs. "Dom! I should have known!" The two embraced like old friends, which is exactly what they turned out to be. "This is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq. Dom this is Casey, Theo, Kira, Connor and Fran."

"Hey." He greeted. "Got'cha." None of them smiled at him, all of them quite unimpressed with the mess he'd made that they'd now have to clean up.

"Hey, man, come upstairs, where you been? Last I heard you were wandering the world like a nomad." RJ said as he led Dom upstairs.

"Well…"

"Oh, and you gotta hear about Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi?" Their conversation was cut off as the door closed behind them and those left behind began cleaning up. After the lunch rush, the Rangers left Fran in charge and headed upstairs, this having become a regular occurrence for usually this was around the time Dai Shi attacked. The four Rangers found RJ and Dom in the kitchen area talking, and quietly took seats to listen in.

"So how long can you stay?" RJ asked some time later.

"Only a day or two." Dom said, and the Rangers couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "Too much time in one place and I get antsy."

"Well then, we can finish catching up later. Right now, we must prepare for the dinner rush."

"I could help out if you want. I'd love to make pizzas." Dom offered and Casey, RJ's unofficial sous-chef, smirked.

"Sure. I can find a job for you." Casey had him scraping gum off the underside of the tables, though that didn't last long for he quickly abandoned his task in favour of talking with Fran.

"So did you go to Pai Zhuq too?"

"Me?" She asked. "Oh, no. I've hardly even left Ocean Bluff. The only places I've been are in books."

"Books?"

"I know, weird right?" Fran was used to people thinking she was weird, and couldn't find a reason for this guy to be any different.

"No, in fact…" Dom reached in to his pocket and pulled out a very worn book. "I always have on with me. When I'm alone, they're kind of like my friends."

"Are they _flirting_?" Connor whispered to no one in particular from his place in the kitchen where everyone else was preparing ingredients and pizza dough, though also watching the newcomer.

"I have no idea." Kira murmured.

"You're still a kid, you'd wouldn't know flirting if it stared you in the face." Theo commented with a teasing smirk.

"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen, and I've had plenty of guys flirt with me before!"

"What guys?!" Connor growled to his mate, knowing full well he'd never flirted with her and not liking the thought of anyone else doing so. Kira rolled her eyes but answered him.

"Guys who think going out with me will get them a better grade in my dad's class." She said reassuringly, letting him know that's really all it was and as such she quickly shot them down. This appeased Connor somewhat and Casey took the opportunity to redirect the topic.

"So RJ, what's the story with Dominick?"

"Dominick was one of the best." RJ said. "Master Mao was even thinking to choosing him to be a Guardian."

"Why didn't he?" Kira asked.

"Dom had a curious streak. He wanted to see everything, and do everything. So instead, Master Mao sent him out to find a focus, and years later he's still looking." RJ was then interrupted by the alarms blaring.

"What's that?" They heard Dom ask as they ran upstairs, saw a Rin Shi attacking, and then ran back out.

"What's going on?" Dom asked Connor who stayed behind.

"Dai Shi's attacking." He answered, getting back to chopping vegetables only to feel a pain shoot through him. This had been happening more and more over the months. Every time he and Kira were apart, didn't matter for how little a time, they felt it; and it just kept getting worse. "You want to see what's going on? Come on." He said abandoning any pretence of cutting vegetables and leading Dom towards the battle site, the pain easing the closer he got to his mate. This was something he did often in the last few weeks, going with them merely to watch the battles so the pain he and Kira felt was minimal. They arrived in time to see the Jungle Fury Rangers losing their fight. At one point when the monster, who had the Spirit of the Crocodile, was about to hit RJ from behind, Dom rushed forward, ignoring Connor's attempts to stop him, and grabbed the monster away from his friend. The Rangers were then treated to a sample of what RJ had been talking about as Dom took on the monster. He was by no means a match for it, but his fighting style allowed him to get one up on the monster and annoy it enough for him to get mad and run off, promising his revenge.

"Dom are you alright?" RJ asked as the Rangers, and Connor, crowded around him

"Yeah. You guys should have told me you were Power Rangers."

"It's not exactly something you lead with." Theo said. "Especially to strangers who don't exactly make the best first impression."

"Alright dudes, cool your jets. It's all water under the bridge, now lets concentrate on the real enemy." Said RJ.

"I want to join you," Dom spoke up suddenly, regaining everyone's attention. "And help you fight Dai Shi. Master Mao told me I'd find my path when I least expected it. And man…I didn't expect any of this. I feel like…like I wandered in the dark for six years and today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Casey. "Everything's just a big game to you."

"And this isn't a game, someone will get hurt." Theo added.

"Please…give me a chance." He begged, the sincerity practically dripping from his tone. Theo and Casey shook their heads and turned to leave but Kira stopped them.

"You guys." She called. "Just because he didn't make the best first impression doesn't mean you should label him a chronic joker who's incapable of anything else." Theo and Casey turned back around, looking a little sheepish. "One prank doesn't mean you know what he's made of. Besides, have you learned nothing from Connor?" She added, a smirk forming on her face. "This dumb jock isn't a half bad Ranger."

"Hey!" Connor cried. "I resent that!"

"You mean you _resemble_ that." Kira corrected him earning a playful shove.

"Alright fine." Said Casey, though he still didn't sound entirely convinced. "We'll give you a chance."

"Thank you." Dominick said.

"And now's the perfect time." Said Theo, pointing behind the others. "Look who's back." The Crocodile wasn't kidding when he said he'd be back and he certainly didn't return alone.

"Dom, this will Ranger up your Rhino Spirit." RJ stepped forward, holding out a bracelet with the Pai Zhuq symbol and some other markings on it. Dominick nodded and placed it around his wrist. His instincts led him to activate his Morpher, one of the weirdest, and largest, Kira had ever seen, as well as to morph.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Seconds later a White Ranger, with accents of orange and black appeared.

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Connor stepped back and allowed the Jungle team to take the Crocodile and Rin Shi on. Dom's Morpher acted as his weapon as well, and when infused with the Spirit of the Rhino, the Crocodile didn't stand a chance.

"Rhino Blade, Super Slash!" While the others took on the Rin Shi, Dom dealt with the monster all on his own, this new Ranger now being more then enough to handle this monster, whereas un-morphed he'd been unable to. Returning to JKP, the Rangers, plus their newest addition, were met by a relieved Fran, for they had returned just in time for the dinner rush. Dom helped out, saying that if he was going to stay, then he was going to work, and Fran was only too happy to teach him the ropes. That night a fourth hammock was added to the boys' alcove, making it quite a bit smaller as a room for four instead of the original two, and everyone sat around talking and filling Dom in on everything he needed to know, including those things, such as the Ninjetti, that just made him go into information overload.

**-C/K-**

The next two days passed by in relative ease, Dai Shi not launching anymore attacks until he figured out this new Rhino Ranger and how best to defeat him. Dom settled in quite well, with lots of help from Fran, which scared him to no end. He'd felt instantly connected to Fran, and had only grown more attached as time wore on. Upon hearing Dominick was back, Master Finn paid a visit both to his son's best friend, and his former student before Dom had left and not continued his training. It was to him that Dom brought up the topic of Fran, seeking his Master's advice, and was told that she could very well be his mate, that the Rhino recognized her as such, but as she did not have an Animal Spirit of her own, nothing could be done about it, for the Rhino could not bond to her without an Animal Spirit. Unbeknownst to Dom and Master Finn, Fran had overheard their conversation and was truly thrilled by what she'd heard for she too had felt a pull towards Dom, though nothing like Dom had felt, and thought she was going crazy. With the knowledge that everyone had an Animal Spirit, and so hers was merely dormant, and that mates recognized each other upon sight, Fran came to the conclusion that they were indeed mates and her dormant Animal Spirit was strong enough to make her feel something. Even if it was relatively weak, she still felt something, though she kept this information, and her conclusions, to herself, not wanting to jinx anything and wanting to find out if anything would happen between her and Dom without the influence of Animal Spirits, but merely because they themselves liked each other.

Fran and Dom weren't the only ones having relationship problems, for Kira and Connor's bond had continued to get worse. And not only that, but it seemed that their Animal Spirits were taking over. On the third day after Dom's arrival, both woke up and promptly screamed upon looking in the mirror, for their eyes had changed colour, and the pupils had changed shape, to become like a cat's. The Masters did not have an explanation for this development either, though it was clear to them that the Cheetah and Lion were indeed taking over; they just had no idea why.

Dai Shi also chose this day to launch his next attack, releasing a monster with the Spirit of the Ostrich. The Rangers handled him pretty well, their new Ranger packing a mean punch, which saw to the end of the Ostrich, until it grew big. The Rangers formed the Jungle Master Megazord with RJ controlling the Wolf Pride Megazord, and Dom was all set to call on his Rhinozord for the first time, which was where the problem arose. While he had no trouble calling on his Animal Spirit and having it solidify into a Zord, controlling it was a whole other matter. In the end, the Rhinozord not only didn't help the others, it inadvertently helped the Ostrich and saw the Megazords fall apart and the Rangers' Animal Spirits re-join with them, allowing the Ostrich to get away to regroup.

"Dom what happened?" Theo asked when they'd all re-convened at the loft.

"I don't know. I couldn't control the Rhino." He said despondently. "I've never had that problem before."

"The Rhino is a powerful Spirit." Master Finn said, he and the others having been called in again at Connor and Kira's latest development. The two in question were currently curled up together on the couch, both purring at being together again; another feline trait that had them worried. "And it takes a lot of inner strength and control for your Spirit to have a physical form, let alone one big enough to fight those monsters and have the capabilities of a Zord."

"So what are you saying, Master?" Dom asked.

"He's saying that perhaps you need a little extra help to control the Rhino while in its Zord form." Said Master Swoop.

"But the others don't need help." Dom cried unhappily.

"No they don't, but they've also been training for awhile, and don't have the Spirit of the Rhino." Master Finn added. "The Rhino is powerful but unpredictable, you know this Dominick. And after six years of wandering the world instead of training, is it really any surprise that you are having some trouble with your Animal Spirit?"

"Master Mao sent me to find my path. I wasn't just wandering." Dom muttered.

"Perhaps, but the fact remains that you have not done any in-depth training for six years." Master Finn said soothingly, suddenly having a flashback to a very similar conversation when Dom was a young teenager and had just released his Spirit for the first time, only to find the Rhino didn't listen to him and rampaged around the Academy until he was finally able to recall it. "We've had this discussion before Dominick. You may need help now, but given time and getting back into your training, I have no doubt that you'll be able to control your Spirit."

"So what do we do? How do I get help to control the Rhino?"

"Long ago, there was another Pai Zhuq with the Spirit of the Rhino." Master Phant spoke up. "He discovered exactly what you have, that the Rhino is unpredictable. It is said that he created a nexus, the Rhino Nexus, to help those who may possess the Rhino after him."

"So there might be something in the Nexus that can help me." Dom concluded.

"Yes. But no one has ever found the Nexus." Master Phant continued.

"No one found your place hidden in the Pai Zhuq Jungle." Said Kira. "Until someone did. Who's to say we can't find another unknown location?" Kira's words rang true and the Rangers geared up to go in search of the Nexus. They were joined by Connor, he and Kira having trouble being apart at all right now, and so the six Rangers set off into the woods, entering the Pai Zhuq Jungle and beginning the long trek to who knows where, for the only map they had to go on was a few vague bits of writing that Master Phant remembered reading. Unlike when trying to locate the old Pai Zhuq Master, they did not find the Nexus within a few hours, but it was nearly two full days before they came across an old stone tablet with the symbol of the Rhino. A few hours later, they arrived at the Nexus, or the ruins of it anyways; when Master Phant said 'long ago' he certainly meant it. Unfortunately, while the Rangers had reached the Nexus with relative ease, if not a short length of time, they were met with resistance upon their arrival in the form of Dai Shi.

"Fools!" He cried as the arch-enemy himself appeared. "You led me straight to the Nexus. The power of the Rhino will be mine!"

"Think again!" Dom cried, launching on the attack. This proved not to be a very good move and Dom was the first one of them to get a taste of the Zocato power Grizzaka had taught Dai Shi, this being the first time they'd seen the villain in person since before Christmas. Dom was thrown back and the next thing any of them knew they were surrounded by Rin Shi, who were led by the Ostrich. The Rangers, all six of them, separated and fought off the Rin Shi before turning their attention to the monster.

"I think we should morph." Kira said.

"You're gonna hear no complaints from me." Casey muttered. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They all cried, a fifth voice joining in.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Connor made an appearance as the Red Dino Ranger for the first time in months, wanting this over with a fast as possible so he could get back to the loft and hold his mate; a thought that only fuelled his anger for it had now gotten to the point where a few minutes had them feeling the pain of separation, even if that separation was only a few feet as they fought. Between the Jungle Rangers, who's powers were made to fight Dai Shi, and Connor's Dino Power, which gave them an element of surprise, they were able to once again defeat the Ostrich, only for him to once again grow big.

"Guys, if we're gonna have any chance of defeating him I need to get control of the Rhinozord." Said Dom. "Hold him off long enough for me to get into the Nexus!" The others nodded and called on their Animal Spirits, forming the Megazords, while Connor stood aside, remaining morphed in case he was needed. While the Rangers had been battling the Ostrich, Dai Shi had been attempting to enter the Nexus only to discover he couldn't for there was some kind of barrier blocking his path. Yet when Dom ran his way the barrier didn't pose a problem for the Rhino Ranger; it was as if there was no barrier.

"What?!" Dai Shi cried. "How?" Dom was wondering the same thing and could only come to one conclusion.

"This is the Rhino Nexus. Only one with the Spirit of the Rhino can enter here." He called back to Dai Shi before turning and running into the Nexus.

"Fine." Dai Shi snarled, turning away from the Nexus, unsure exactly what to do, for the barrier had stopped any attempt at him entering, no matter how much Zocato power he threw at it. "Fine." He said again having spotted Connor, his demeanour changed. "At least I get to destroy one Ranger." He threw a blast of Zocato at Connor who had not even been paying attention to his surroundings, too focused on Kira, and so had been hit dead on. "Or rather two Rangers." Dai Shi said to Connor as he approached the Red Dino Ranger. "Your mate won't last long once I destroy you."

"Connor!" Kira cried from the Megazord, not hesitating for a moment in jumping out and coming to her mate's aid.

"Leave him alone Dai Shi!" She snarled, her voice changing as the Cheetah took more control with her mate in danger.

"Make me."

"Gladly. Jungle Mace!" She attacked the villain with a vengeance, her anger lending her extra power, but even so he was a strong opponent, made only that much stronger with the power of Zocato. Kira fell to one such blast, causing Connor to jump up and reverse their positions.

"Kira!" His cry brought out the Lion in full force, a blast of energy escaping him much like it had the last time Dai Shi had faced him, and sending the evil villain flying backwards. That release of power saw the final cord snap between Connor and Kira's control versus their Animal Spirits, and the Cheetah and Lion took over completely, but not in a way that could help them. Instead of a release of power, which is what they truthfully expected, the two Rangers disappeared in a shimmer of power to be replaced with the animal of their Spirits. Whereas before they had been humans with Animals Spirits inside them, they were now essentially the opposite, a lion and cheetah with the spirits of Kira and Connor inside them. None of them had expected this outcome, though Dai Shi was quite pleased with it once he righted himself for it would make it easier to destroy them. Thankfully, Dom chose that moment to return, releasing the Rhino at Dai Shi before using a dagger none of them had seen before to send the villain packing. With barely a glance at the two animals that were his friends, Dom summoned his Spirit once more and used the dagger to control it as it formed the Rhinozord.

"Rhinozord, Warrior Mode!" He called, having his Zord form it's own Megazord. Between the three Megazords, the Ostrich was quickly defeated, and the Rangers dismantled the Megazords and jumped back down to the ground, joining their friends.

"What the…?" Theo asked.

"I didn't know we could turn into our animals." Said Casey.

"As far as I know we can't." Dom said. "Have you ever heard of this RJ?"

"No." The Pai Zhuq Master said, looking quite disturbed at this latest turn of events. "We better get them back to the loft." The others quickly agreed and with the help of their Zords, the trip home was much faster then the one to get here. The Masters awaited their return, having seen the entire battle on the TVs, and also having seen Connor and Kira's transformation.

"These two certainly don't do anything by half, do they?" Master Swoop asked, unable to see the lion and cheetah that stood before them, but having heard all about it from Masters Finn and Phant's running commentary, which they were well accustomed to doing, having been friends with Master Swoop for many years.

"Apparently not." Said RJ. "Can you guys change back?" The two shook their heads. "Why don't you close your eyes and concentrate?" He suggested, earning narrowed eyes and growls for they were unable to make sarcastic replies.

"I think they've tried that." Said Theo, earning a tender head-butt from Kira, her way of showing he was right.

"So what do we do now?" Dom asked, looking to the Masters in the room.

"I don't know." Master Finn said, running a hand through his hair and dropping any pretence of control he usually exerted as a Pai Zhuq Master. "I don't think any of us have any idea what's going on with these two."

"Maybe that's just it." Master Phant spoke, not yet ready to give up his aura of control. "Maybe it is because it is these two specifically that this is happening."

"You speak of the prophecy." Concluded Master Swoop. "You think this has something to do with it? With the Ninjetti?"

"What else could it be? If you have another idea I'm all for hearing it, but all we know is that this certainly has to do with their Animal Spirits, and this is nothing Pai Zhuq has ever heard of. So what else could it be besides the Ninjetti?"

"Master Phant has a point." RJ agreed.

"So what do we do then?" Dom asked again.

"We should contact Kira's parents." Casey suggested. "Remember that they're Ninjetti too. Maybe they'll know what's going on. Or know someone who will."

"A wonderful idea, Casey!" said RJ. "But how do we contact them? Do any of you have their phone number?" Everyone shook their head no. "Their address?" Again no. "Kira always used that communicator she wears, but as she's a cheetah right now-" RJ was cut off as Jefferson ran into the room, something clutched in his mouth, which he dropped at RJ's feet. "Or she could have a spare." He said, bending down to pick up the device, but not without petting the cat. "Thank you Jefferson. Now how does this thing work…?" A low roar was heard from beside them and they turned to face Kira who was standing at the centre circle on the loft's gym floor, using her paws to point to opposite sides of the circle. "We have to press the buttons on opposite sides of the communicator at the same time?" RJ asked catching on quick. Kira nodded. "Side to side?" Kira shook her head. "Top and bottom it is then." RJ pressed both buttons, hearing a single beep, and began talking. "Tommy, Kimberly, com in." He said, hoping the beep had meant he could talk.

"Who is this?" Came Tommy's voice not five seconds later.

"It's RJ." He replied, glad at least to have gotten the communicator to work properly. "There's a bit of a problem here with Kira and Connor and we-"

"Is she alright?!" Tommy demanded. "Are they alright?!"

"Yes, yes, they're both safe and unharmed. We're just hoping you could help us with something."

"Alright…what is it?"

"I think you'd be better seeing it then hearing about it." RJ replied. Tommy was silent for a moment but eventually his reply came through.

"Alright, Kim and I will be there in a minute." He was a bit off with the time, for they had been quicker then a minute, but no one was going to complain.

"Jeffy!" Cried Eric from his mother's arms as he wiggled out of them and ran to the cat just as he had the last time.

"Sorry, no babysitter on such short notice." Said Kim. "Where's Kira and Connor? What's wrong with them?"

"Big kitty!" Her son's voice interrupted her and the entire group turned towards him, seeing a cheetah perched next to the toddler, an arm wrapped around him in what the Jungle Fury team recognized as a kind of hug, though that was certainly not what Kim and Tommy saw.

"Eric!" Kim practically screeched, wanting to rush forward and grab her baby away from the wild animal, but with the cheetah's arm wrapped around him she was afraid any sudden movements would put her son in more danger.

"What the hell is a cheetah…and a lion don't here?!" Tommy demanded, having seen the other animal as it approached the cheetah and Eric. "If either of them hurt my son-" Tommy's threat was cut off as a growl sounded throughout the room. He turned back towards the cheetah to see its teeth bared and eyes narrowed, though not in any way directed towards Eric as if to strike, but rather directed towards Tommy, as if in anger.

"Yeah…there's no chance of either of them hurting Eric." RJ assured them.

"What?" Kim asked. "What do you mean 'no chance?' They're wild animals!"

"Not exactly." Theo said, stepping forward. "Think for a moment. What are Kira and Connor's Animal Spirits?"

"The Cheetah and Lion. But what does that-" Kim cut off as realization dawned on her and she and Tommy both slowly turned their heads towards the two felines.

"Got there have you?" Casey commented.

"Are…are you trying to tell us that that's…that that cheetah _is our_ _daughter_?" Tommy asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Yeah they got there." Dom added.

"Kira?" Kim asked approaching the cheetah and lion. "Connor?" The two felines sat up straight, both giving a distinctive nod. Kim grabbed on to Tommy for support, unable to believe her daughter was an animal.

"Well," Muttered Tommy. "We've had some weird things happen to us over the years. But this definitely makes the top of the list."

* * *

**A/N - Not sure I agree that turning into animals is the weirdest thing that's happened to them, but we'll forgive Tommy for not being able to think of anything weirder when staring at a cheetah who's actually his daughter. **

**Next chapter you get some explanations for all this! And yay, Dom's here! And yes he and Fran are mates but its different because she doesn't have an Animal Spirit, at least not one that's released. She is right that everyone has an Animal Spirit, but you'll have to wait and see if anything comes of those musings...**

**Review please!**


	25. Changing Spirits

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Changing Spirits **

* * *

No one knew what to make of Kira and Connor's latest predicament, least of all Tommy and Kim. The two parents sat down and in their shock began petting Kira when she came to lay next to them, laying her head in her mom's lap. Kim did a double take when she realized it was her daughter and not Jefferson whom she was petting and buried her face in her hands.

"We have got to figure out how to turn them back." Kim muttered.

"We've never heard of anything like this in Pai Zhuq." Master Phant explained. "We thought this could have to do with the Ninjetti and were hoping you'd know someone to call."

"The only one we know is Dulcea." Said Tommy. "We could contact her-"

"Dulcea!" Kim cried.

"What about her?" Tommy asked.

"She can turn into her Animal Spirit!" Kim said again, feeling quite happy. "Remember? She changed into an owl right before us. That's normal for her, so maybe this is just their powers developing more and they just have to learn how to control it."

"And once they do they can turn into their animal form at will like Dulcea." Tommy concluded, also feeling hopeful at this possibility.

"That could be it." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to towards the voice and the person's identity had Theo jumping up.

"Lily!" He cried, rushing to his best friend's side. "God I've missed you! It's been months! How are you? Are you alright? Is he treating you alright?"

"Easy Theo." Lily said with a laugh. "I'm fine, Dai Shi's still in Jarrod's body so yes he's treating me fine. And I've missed you too. We haven't gone this long without seeing each other since we met as kids." She mumbled the last bit and gave him another hug.

"So you think you know what's going on with them?" Theo asked when they pulled apart.

"You mind introducing us first?" Tommy called from the couch.

"Oh yeah, this is Lily, my best friend and another Pai Shuq student. Her mate is kind of being possessed by Dai Shi, so she hasn't been around for awhile. Lil this is Tommy and Kimberly, Kira's parents." Theo introduced. "Oh, and the kid riding Connor's back," He pointed to where Connor the lion was indeed giving Eric a ride. "Is Eric, her little brother."

"Hi." Lily greeted.

"Alright now that introductions are over, what do you know about all this?" Kim asked.

"It's just a guess right now, I'd need them to confirm something first to see if I'm right."

"Ok, what things?" Tommy asked as Kira raised her head and Connor stopped walking and laid down, allowing Eric to climb off him.

"Kira, Connor…this is because of your bond isn't it? You might not know why, or how exactly, but you know it's because of your bond don't you?" The two nodded and the entire room sighed, though for different reasons. "Then yes, I think I know what's wrong with them." Lily addressed Tommy and Kim earning another sigh from the two parents as they realized this wasn't just new powers manifesting themselves. Given what it was, they almost wished for the trip to Phaedos.

"I don't think Eric should hear this." Said Tommy. "I'll take him home." Kim nodded, agreeing that the impressionable almost four year old shouldn't hear this and also knowing that Tommy being out of the room by no means meant he wouldn't be a part of this conversation. Once Tommy had teleported out, Kim turned her attention back to Lily who began to explain.

"Theo do you remember those first few days at Pai Zhuq? After Jarrod and I bonded?" She began with a question.

"Yeah, you went a bit crazy. And you and Jarrod were kind of at odds." He said knowing that if she asked specifically about after she bonded with Jarrod then she wanted an answer related to that. "I just chalked it up to you two not knowing each other."

"That's essentially true, but a little more then that. You see, I was only seventeen when we bonded, Jarrod was twenty-two." She explained for the others' benefit. "I didn't want to accept the bond. I wasn't ready, but my Animal Spirit was so we were at odds with each other. She began to take over, like Jarrod's Lion began to take over him, though a lot faster then I've noticed happened to you and Connor. The reason for this," Here she paused, just imagining the reaction of those present to what she had to say. "The reason it happened faster is because at seventeen I was physically mature." Kira dropped her head down and covered her eyes with her paws, clearly embarrassed by where this was going. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you need to."

"So the bond was pushing you to have sex?" Kim asked, deciding that being completely candid right now was the best plan of attack.

"It was pushing us to complete the bond, which in the case of true mates is when they become one in mind, heart, soul _and_ body. The first three happen instantly when true mates bond, and if both mates are old enough, the last one is supposed to happen immediately as well. I was fighting it. I didn't want to be with Jarrod like that, not after I'd just met him. Jarrod didn't either, but he'd been at Pai Zhuq long enough to know that it's futile to fight a true mate bond, so he didn't fight it. Because I was fighting it, my Animal Spirit began to take over, I became more and more like a cheetah until the bond was complete."

"So that's what's happening to them? They're stuck like this until they have sex?!" Kim cried. "No. No, Kira's not physically mature, she's still a child!" This earned a growl from her daughter who hated being called a kid. She didn't like it when she was ten, and she definitely didn't like it at fourteen.

"Not exactly." Lily amended. "It's…similar…but because she's still young and they've been mates for years it's more like a warning."

"A warning?" Kim asked, her question coming directly from Tommy who was pacing the house having sat Eric in front of The Magic School Bus to be able to concentrate on the conversation.

"Kira's growing up, and fast." Lily said. "I've been watching the battles and the difference in Kira from when I met her last summer to now is pretty big, she's nearing her physical maturity."

"Awesome." Kim muttered sarcastically, this comment being from both her and Tommy.

"Not long after Jarrod and I bonded, one of the female Masters talked to me in-depth about mates, and she told me about a bonded couple who were at Pai Zhuq not long ago who's situation was very similar to Kira and Connor's, with one of the mates, the female as well, being a kid when they bonded." Kira and Connor let out their felines' equivalent of a meow and Kim translated, knowing what they were thinking, for it was exactly what she was thinking.

"What happened to them?"

"The exact same thing that's happening to Kira and Connor." Lily responded, pausing for a moment to allow that to sink in. "As the younger mate reached her physical maturity, their Animal Spirits began to take over. No one knows exactly why, though it's assumed it's to ensure the completion of the bond when she finally does reach her maturity. Just like my Spirit took over when I fought the bond, their Spirits took over to ensure they couldn't fight the bond when the time came. It just happened over a period of time because with a young mate everything with the bond happens slowly. At least that's what I was told. Is that right?" She addressed Kira and Connor who nodded. The bond certainly took things slowly, ensuring they had time to get used to everything, even if they weren't exactly sure what everything was. "As far as I've been told, your Animal Spirits will stay in control until either you accept that the bond will be completed when the time comes, or until it is completed."

"Which brings me back to them being stuck like this until they have sex." Kim said darkly, though Connor was glad to see that her anger wasn't directed at him, but at the situation her daughter found herself in.

"I know the mates you speak of." Master Finn spoke up. "They were in RJ's year at Pai Zhuq. But I never heard of them taking on an animal form."

"Yeah, that's the thing I can't explain." Lily admitted. "My only guess is that it has something to do with them being Ninjetti, for, and correct me if I'm wrong Masters, but Pai Zhuq don't have the ability to take on animal forms." None of the Masters corrected her and Kim nodded.

"Ninjetti do have that ability." She said. "So I guess the Ninjetti in them makes them become animals when their Spirits completely take over."

"And that brings us back to how we reverse this." Casey said.

"If you'd been listening you'd know they're stuck like that until they complete the bond." Said Dom. "Though how a cheetah and lion are gonna have sex I don't know-ow!" He cried, having had two heavy paws swipe at him, though thankfully without claws.

"And if _you'd_ been listening you'd know Lily also said they could also change back once they accept that it's going to happen when the time's right." Theo added with a snicker.

"Right…" Dom mumbled, swearing he'd have paw shaped bruises in a few minutes.

"Ok, so there's nothing that can be done at the moment, right?" Kim asked looking worn and drawn out. "They have to accept it so they have to work it out between themselves, there's nothing we can do right?"

"Pretty much." Lily said.

"Ok, then I'm going home." Kim bent down to her daughter's level and ran a hand over her head in a comforting gesture she often did, though she cringed when Kira began purring. "Let's hope you're not like this long enough for me to have to get used to that." She muttered. "Your dad's going crazy. He's about a second away from calling your uncles and having them help lock you in a tower with no door." Connor didn't even growl at the thought of his mate being taken from him for he knew that while Tommy would certainly be upset, he also knew Kim was exaggerating. "I'm going to clam him down. You get them to call if you need anything ok?" In answer Kira licked her mother's check, finding that the feline's sign of affection felt completely natural while in this form. "Ok, gross. Don't do that again." Kim said, though it had the effect of alleviating a bit of her tension. With a final hug, and an affectionate pat to the head for Connor, Kim stood and teleported out.

"Kira can I have a word in private?" Lily asked once the younger girl's mother was gone, having waited knowing Kim would never have allowed a private word at a time like this. "Preferably before Dai Shi realizes I'm gone and comes for me." Kira nodded and stood, leading Lily down the hall into her room where the elder Cheetah closed the door, sitting on the bed beside Kira.

"As you've probably guessed there's more that I didn't tell the others. I didn't feel that they needed to know, but you can tell who you want, and I know Connor will hear what we say." She stared. Kira merely cocked her head. "You haven't started your period have you?" Her next words surprised Kira who's head shot up and morphed into as confused an expression as a cheetah could get. "Yes it's important. You see, when we reach a deeper level with our Animals Spirits, they change our biology a bit. We gain qualities our Spirits possess, for us cheetahs that could mean obvious signs from cat eyes, sharper teeth, and running far faster then humans should be able to. But it also changes us inside." Again Kira looked confused as to where she was going with this. "Look I'm just gonna say it. Cheetah's don't have periods like humans do. When they're fertile they go into heat, which basically sends out signals to the males and there's lots of sex until either the heat cycle is over, or the female conceives. They're fertile several times a year, but not every month like us humans. Except, as we are human but with a slightly changed biology, we get the best, or worst, depending which was you look at it, of both worlds."

"Lily, Dai Shi knows you're gone!" Theo called from the main room before she could continued.

"Shit." Lily muttered. "Alright I'm coming. Head him off I'll be there soon!" She yelled before turning back to Kira, speaking quickly. "Long story short, you're not going to have periods, you're going to go into heat, that's the biological change the Cheetah makes, but because you're still human it's gonna happen every month. And yes, when it happens you and your mate will be having sex a fair bit every month. As time goes on the frequency with which…the urge comes upon you will be less, but for the first while, count on it being a fair bit of sex. And last thing…don't fight him." Lily looked into Kira's eyes, imploring her to listen to her now if she took nothing else away from this talk. "That's something I've never told anyone else. Jarrod and I completed our bond, not because I gave in, but because he took me. The Lion snapped, said that no one was going to stand between him and his mate when she was in heat; not even his mate. You may accept in theory that the bond will be completed when it's time, but when that time finally comes, you may not really be ready, you may say no. And Connor's Lion may not take you fighting him too well. And not just the first time, but every time you go into heat." Kira's expression was blank and she sat unmoving as Lily leaned over and gave her a hug. "I know it's a lot to take in, believe me I know. And unfortunately I have to go before Dai Shi destroys the city in an attempt to get me back. We'll talk again though. Hopefully this will all be over soon and then we'll have time for a proper chat." Lily then ran out of the room as well as the loft, bypassing the lion sitting by RJ's chair with barely a wave. When she was gone Kira and Connor did not move from their positions for awhile, both thinking on what they'd been told. Finally though, Kira made her way out of her room and into the main part of the loft, joining Connor though sitting apart in awkwardness they hadn't felt between them in long time.

"_So…" _Connor was the first to break the silence, though didn't know where to go from there.

"_Yeah…" _Kira added, just as articulately.

"_Fuck this is so messed up!"_ Connor jumped up and began pacing, letting loose various growls as he spoke through their bond. _"Like seriously! Our Animal Spirits are taking over and we're stuck like this until we accept that in what is obviously the near future we're gonna have sex! We have no say it, no choice, and then we learn that it's not just gonna be a one time thing but _every month_? Then to top it all off if you put up even the slightest resistance, Simba will take over and I'll rape you! How messed up is that?! We're supposedly true mates, and because we're us we're also bonded by The Great Power, in all its infinite wisdom. Well The Great Power can go fuck itself cause this is too much!" _

"_I know. I don't like it anymore then you do." _Kira said, though she refrained from pacing. _"But what can we do about it? Like you said we don't have a choice in the matter. Nala and Simba will make us if we don't do it on our own." _

"_I notice those two are mysteriously silent."_ Connor growled referring to their Animal Spirits who hadn't said a word through all of this and were refusing to speak with them now. _"Cowards." _He goaded, and he felt Simba become alert at his words. _"They're hiding from us cause they don't want to argue, or own up to anything. Cowards."_ He said again, knowing that if that one word was enough to gain Simba's attention, the rest would be enough to incite his anger, and he was right.

"_We are not cowards." _Simba growled. _"We simply have nothing to say."_

"_Why?"_ Kira asked. _"How could you have _nothing_to say about all this?"_

"_Your Cheetah friend explained it all." _Nala answered.

"_So you're really going to force us to have sex. You'd really make me _rape_ her just because she didn't want to have sex?!" _Connor addressed Simba on that last bit.

"_I will not be denied my mate once she is grown and especially when she is in heat."_ He answered simply.

"_I can't believe you. _Everyone _should have the right to say no and not have it forced on them."_ Connor growled.

"_You do not have the option of saying no either, Connor."_ Nala said.

"_Yeah, but if I say no he'll just take control and make me do it anyways. If Kira says no he'll still take over and still make me do it, even if it's completely against her will."_

"_Do not discount_ my_ will."_ Nala chided. _"I can take control of her just as Simba can of you."_

"_Yeah and that makes it so much better." _Connor's sarcasm was lost on no one.

"_But we can fight them off."_ Kira said, re-joining the conversation. _"It's possible to fight them off. Dad did it with mom." _

"_Your dad was fighting the Evil Green Ranger, not his Falcon Spirit, and if you remember, he may have fought him off but he was still too late. The damage had been done." _Kira conceded his point that her dad may not have been the best example, but she did not back down on her point that they could fight them off.

"_It's not just their wills that matter, ours do to, and if we're really and truly against something, they shouldn't be able to force us."_

" '_Shouldn't' being the key word there, not 'wouldn't'." _Connor growled. _"But you're right. We can fight them."_

"_If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall get." _Simba growled right back. _"But do not hold out much hope that you shall win, for you shall find that it is not just us that shall compel you to do as we want." _He said no more and he and Nala retreated back inside, ending any communication and not allowing another to begin. When they were gone both Kira and Connor collapsed beside each other, emotionally drained by everything that had happened today. The two fell asleep curled up next to each other right in the middle of the loft, which is how the Rangers, and the Masters, found them upon their return.

**-C/K-**

Kira and Connor slept until the following morning, obviously having needed the sleep. When they did wake it was to discover the loft full of people, the Masters not having gone home, and breakfast being prepared.

"Oh good, you're up." RJ said. "Here, breakfast." He placed two bowls of half cooked meat in front of them earning un-amused looks. "Don't look at me like that." RJ scolded. "Until you work through your issues you don't have opposable thumbs. You're also a cheetah and a lion, not humans at the moment and there's some very different diets there." Again RJ was met with un-amused looks, but in the end neither of them could argue with him, for once they'd smelled the food they couldn't deny it smelled good. With a shrug and deciding just to go with it Kira and Connor dug in, steadfastly ignoring their teammates' stifled snickers. Afterwards, the pressing topic of being down a Ranger was brought up, but the Masters had the solution.

"We shall join you in battle." Said Master Swoop. The Rangers shared a look, wondering if they'd heard correctly. They didn't doubt their Masters' skills, but they didn't have the protection being a Ranger brought, a protection that was often necessary for survival, and so they told them as much.

"But you shall help us become Rangers." Said Master Finn.

"Dad…" RJ started interrupting him then and there. "Over time I might be able to have Morphers made but-"

"We don't need Morphers." Finn waved his son off.

"Then how are you going to become Rangers?" Dom asked.

"You three are going to help us." Master Phant directed to Theo, Casey and Kira, the latter of whom cocked her head as if to asked how she could help anyone while in this form.

"You can call on our Animal Spirits, if you infuse them with your Ranger energy they can become Rangers."

"And as they are our Spirits, we shall be able to control them." Kira let out a meow drawing her Master's attention, and made a show of looking down at herself, hoping he'd understand, thankfully he did.

"Yes, you'll still be able to call on your Animal Spirit, and mine." Said Master Phant. "The Spirits are inside you, your physical appearance does not matter." Kira nodded and calmed down some, glad that they had a plan, and hoping that it would work. They had a chance to test their plan later that day. When the alarms blared, the Rangers ran out of the loft closely followed by the Masters who wanted to be close by in case their plan failed. Thankfully, the TVs automatically turned on when the alarms went off allowing for Connor and Kira to watch the battle. The Rangers fought un-morphed for awhile until the Rin Shi were dealt with and the monster, with the Spirit of the Boar, got fed up.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" The Rangers morphed and Kira waited for Casey and Theo to call on their Masters Spirits. She didn't have to wait long.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Shark!" Casey cried, and seconds later the Shark materialized before transforming into a Ranger.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Bat!" Theo called out, seeing the Bat appear before it too transformed into a Ranger. It being her turn, Kira closed her eyes and tapped in to link she and Master Phant shared as Master & student and called on the Spirit of the Elephant, willing it to join the others. It took slightly longer as Kira still had the nagging feeling that she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything while in this form, but eventually the Elephant appeared, its Ranger form joining the others. The three new Rangers had a look much like their Jungle Master Mode, the majority of their suits being white with accents in their Ranger colour, in this case being Blue, though lighter then Theo's, Black and Green.

"With the Spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" The three called out in their Masters' voices.

"No!" Camille yelled. "Why are there _always_ more Rangers?!" Kira and Connor sniggered, inwardly for apparently cheetahs and lions couldn't snigger, and watched as the seven Rangers trounced the Boar. When the monster grew big and the Zords were called on, Kira and Connor turned their attention away from the battle, knowing the Boar didn't stand a chance.

"_Alright."_ Kira addressed Connor. _"We've got to work this out between us. I'm not sitting out of another battle because we're being stubborn." _

"_Stubborn?!" _Connor cried. _"You do realize this isn't just us refusing to say sorry or something? We only get out of this if we basically swear _to have sex_."_

"_And what are we so afraid of?" _Kira asked. Connor sent her an incredulous look Kira sighed before elaborating. _"Look, I'm not trying to say this isn't a big deal and who cares? But we always knew it was going to happen at some point. And I know that like me. you've figured that it would be sooner rather then later."_

"But not when we didn't have a choice! Not when you're fourteen_! God, Kira I'm turning twenty-two next week, do you know how big a difference that is in our ages? Maybe in like twenty years when we're middle-aged a seven and a half year difference won't seem so big, but right now it's huge! Don't kill me, but when I look at you I see a kid. Yes, a kid who's my mate, but still a kid. And you'll forgive me if I don't want to have sex with a kid!"_

"_I'm not a kid." _She growled, but otherwise let it go. _"Yes I'm fourteen, and yes that's still pretty young, but it's not so young I'm still a child. In case you've forgotten mom got pregnant with me when she was fourteen, a few months from her fifteenth birthday, just like I am."_

"_That doesn't exactly make me feel any differently." _

"_But you do feel differently." _She said. _"At least you're starting too. You've noticed that I'm growing up, that I'm less and less like a kid everyday. Or maybe _you_ haven't noticed and it's Simba that's noticed and is forcing that realization on you. Either way, you've still noticed."_

"_It's still wrong…"_ He grumbled.

"_Maybe. And maybe it's just all in your mind. A few hundred years ago fourteen was perfectly acceptable to be married and having kids." _Connor shot her a look with narrowed eyes.

"_What? It was!"_ She defended. _"All I'm saying is fourteen isn't as young as you seem to think it is, especially since this is me we're talking about. And since it's been made pretty clear that Simba and Nala aren't gonna give us a choice,"_

"_We should just accept it and I let go and start seeing you for the women you're becoming instead of the child I remember you to be?" _He asked rhetorically.

"_Yeah. Pretty much." _Connor groaned and ran his paw over his mane, reminiscent of how he would run his hand through this hair when anxious or upset.

"_At least try."_ Kira pleaded. _"I don't want to be a cheetah any longer."_

"_How can you just accept this? How can you not be terrified, or…or think this is wrong?"_

"_Ok I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask some stupid questions. I can accept this because I've had a whole lifetime of just accepting things. I'm not terrified because I'm _me_, Connor. I grew up having some of the most evil villains ever to live wanting to kill me. The thought of sex after that, at worst, makes me uncomfortable. And there's a lot in this universe that I think is wrong, but having sex with my mate isn't one of them, not now that I'm more or less grown up. If this had happened when we'd first met it'd be different, but I'm not ten anymore, Connor, and no matter what my numerical age is, however close to ten it may be, biologically I'm apparently almost fully grown." _Connor said nothing but Kira could tell that when she put it like that, even he had to see her reasoning.

"_You may have a point."_ He admitted after a moment.

"_So can we agree that this isn't the end of the world and move on?" _Connor hated it when Kira was right, especially at times like this when he still felt very strongly about something, but knew deep down that she was right.

"_Fine."_ He Grumbled._ "We can move on."_ With a laugh Kira launched herself at Connor, tumbling them backwards with her pining him to the ground. They both felt it when the power shimmered over them, and it wasn't long before they were staring into their human faces once more. While as animals this position had been nothing but playful, after the recent discussion they both became hyper aware that Kira was lying on top of Connor and they stared unmoving for a moment, their expressions having gone from playful to serious and uncertain. On a whim, Kira leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his finding it not at all unpleasant, especially as a shock they now recognized came from their Animal Spirits ran through them. Kira pulled away after a moment and looked down at him, uncertain what his reaction would be, especially after their talk from about thirty seconds ago. Connor himself didn't exactly know what to think. He'd never thought of what it would be like to kiss Kira, the thought had never even entered his mind, but now that it had happened…he found he liked it. It was like a door had been opened that finally allowed him to see her as something besides a kid. His feelings weren't suddenly changed or anything, but whatever barrier stopped him from seeing her in any other way was gone. Connor was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Kira pull away. Through their bond he could tell that she had taken his silence as rejection when it had been far from that. So in response he reached up and pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in another kiss. Kira briefly became aware of what Connor's thoughts had been but she found she didn't really care anymore and let herself get lost in the kiss. It didn't last very long, nor was it anything that would lead to something more, but it was quite perfect as far as they were concerned.

"Well…" Kira murmured after a moment.

"Yeah…" After laying there for a moment longer, Kira got off Connor and the two stood, and not a moment too soon for the Rangers chose that moment to arrive back at the loft.

"Hey!" Theo cried upon seeing them. "You're human again!"

"Awesome!" The others agreed with him.

"Yeah…" Kira and Connor muttered, still not taking their eyes off each other. "Awesome…"

* * *

**A/N - I feel many of you will be disappointed that there won't be another trip to Phaedos. That's naturally where it was headed, until Lily showed up, but the whole purpose of this was the development of their bond as mates, not necessarily anything to do with the Ninjetti, though as stated them turning into their animals is a by product of them being Ninjetti. **

**I hope this chapter made sense. It really gives you an idea of where their relationship is headed in terms of their bond as mates and what it brings. It also gives you warning as to at least one chapter to come. Yes, there will be a chapter when Kira reaches physical maturity. **

**Also they've finally kissed! I must say I'm quite happy about that. Granted although I say 'finally' it really couldn't, and wouldn't, have happened before now. She's young, yes, but as she said she's not a kid anymore. As I'm writing I have to keep reminding myself that she's the same age Kim was at the start of The Winged Lord and Lady. It seems different cause starting that fic they were in high school and I could picture the show and how the actors most certainly weren't the ages they were playing, while with Kira we've seen her since she was a baby, and even I'm finding it hard at time to remember that she isn't that baby, or the ten-year-old, she was before. But, we'll all get over it!**

**Review please!**


	26. To Earn Your Stripes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – To Earn Your Stripes **

* * *

Everyone was thrilled that Kira and Connor had returned to being humans, least of all Kimberly and Tommy, even if they knew what it signified. Nothing was said on that matter by anyone, whether because they had similar thoughts as Kira, that while she was still quite young she wasn't a child, or because they simply steadfastly refused to acknowledge it. Either way, Kira and Connor were happy with the outcome. Two months passed, April melted into May and then into June, with no more crises on either a personal or Ranger front. Connor's twenty-second birthday was celebrated at JKP, RJ even came up with a special new pizza in his student's honour, and Connor even forced down a slice before the others took pity on him and told RJ that bananas and anchovies should not be on a pizza together. Connor and Kira had discovered that with their return to being human their bond had settled down and allowed them to be apart for longer periods of time, though not to the extent that they used to be able to and so Connor remained in Ocean Bluff; he just didn't have to follow Kira into battle or risk their bond going haywire. RJ had stuck to his promise and trained Connor, the two getting along quite well as Master and student, just like Kira and Master Phant, and Casey and Theo and Masters Finn and Swoop. Not that the others didn't see RJ as one of their Masters, but his free spirit and quirky ways made him more of a friend and mentor then Master, though for Connor the two just clicked, and so though all four Masters taught all five students, they would often split up for more individual training, Dom joining Casey and Master Finn, reuniting with his old Master.

Dai Shi was still causing them problems and had come up with a few more grand schemes to destroy the Rangers. Most notably was his use of the Crystal Eyes, which were thought to simply be artefacts from the museum where Dai Shi stole them from, to re-awaken the Phantom Beasts. Scorch, Snapper, and Whiger were the three Phantom Beast Generals had had the Spirits of the Avalon Dragon, Snapping Turtle, and White Tiger and were certainly a force to be reckoned with. Scorch was their leader and wanted to make Dai Shi the Phantom Beast King, though he held no love for Jarrod, what with him being a human, which is where the Rangers' next big problem come into play. Scorch, along with Snapper and Whiger, wanted to get rid of Jarrod and had decided that the best way to do that would be through destroying Lily. Whether it was through ignorance or stupidity, they thought that with his mate gone Jarrod would merely cease to exist, leaving his body under Dai Shi's control until he could regain his own body. How wrong they were.

Scorch led the attack on Lily but was stopped by Camille who had overheard their plans. However, the Phantom Beast Generals wouldn't allow an insignificant Chameleon to stand in their way and a fight broke out. Lily called for Jarrod through their bond while helping Camille fight and within seconds her mate appeared at her side. Seeing his mate in danger, nothing could stop Jarrod from overtaking Dai Shi and pushing his spirit down to allow Jarrod to take control. His Lion Spirit was called on and it saw to the Phantom Beasts' retreat, for in his anger Jarrod looked and sounded no different then he did as Dai Shi and so the Phantom Beasts' thought it was their King putting a stop to the attack and retreated in fear, knowing Dai Shi to be far more powerful then they were. With them gone, Jarrod rushed to Lily's side, thankful to see she wasn't really injured, though there was one who was.

"Camille!" Lily cried, pushing away from Jarrod and rushing to the Chameleon's side, Jarrod close behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Camille muttered, though with an arm wrapped around her middle and her laboured breathing no one believed that for a moment.

"No you're not. We need to get you some help."

"We'll have to get her that help somewhere else. It isn't safe here." Said Jarrod. "And I don't have long until Dai Shi takes over again. We have to figure out somewhere we can-"

"I know where we can go." Lily interrupted. Jarrod saw through their bond where she was talking about and agreed wholeheartedly. Grabbing on to both of them he disappeared in a beam of black energy, reappearing in the middle of the loft. Everyone was there either training or relaxing for it was night and JKP had closed, but all jumped up and fell into fighting stances when they saw Dai Shi.

"Wait!" Lily called.

"Lil!" Theo called back, happy to see her again after two months.

"What's going on here?" Casey asked, no dropping his guard.

"The Phantom Beasts tried to destroy Lily." Jarrod explained getting right to the point for he could feel Dai Shi's spirit getting stronger. "They thought that by destroying my mate they'd destroy me and Dai Shi could rule my body without interference. Camille helped her but was injured, and now needs help herself. It isn't safe there for either of them. We need-" Suddenly Jarrod grabbed his head and fell to his knees groaning in pain as he fought Dai Shi, hoping for just a couple more minutes.

"Jarrod!" Lily cried, bending to her mate's level with tears in her eyes knowing she was going to lose him again, even if he was only suppressed.

"It's alright." Jarrod assured her, cupping her face gently. "I'll be fine, and I'll find a way back to you." He then stood and turned to the Rangers with pleading eyes. "Please, help them." He begged before disappearing, leaving the two women behind. Kira didn't waste time then and ran to Camille's side checking out her injury.

"I don't need your help!" Camille snapped at her enemy.

"Yes you do." Kira insisted seeing how deep the wound was and how much blood she'd lost. "This isn't going to heal by itself and it looks deep enough for there to be internal injuries. Now either you co-operate or I'll knock you unconscious, I don't care which." Camille stared at the Yellow Ranger with narrowed eyes for a time and was all set to refuse her again and return to Dai Shi when Lily stepped in.

"You can't go back." She said. "They'll destroy you. And I'm not going to let that happen." Camille said nothing but her eyes weren't quite so narrow so they took that as a good sign. At Kira's word, Connor came over and lifted Camille up, taking her back to Kira's room and laying her on the bed while Kira teleported to the Command Centre, returning with some of Billy and Alpha's gadgets that were kept in the Med Bay and instructions from the robot on how to use them. Luckily you didn't have to be a doctor, or even really have any medical training, to heal severe injuries with the gadgets and so with Alpha's instructions Kira was more then able to help Camille.

"Why are you helping me?" Camille asked finally and Kira was impressed that she'd held out this long, having known she'd wanted to ask that question for awhile.

"Because you need help." She said simply.

"But after everything I've done to you…"

"We're Power Rangers, helping people is what we do. Both of my parents are Rangers, I grew up in this universe and learned pretty quick that very little in life is black and white. It doesn't matter what you've done in your past, what matters is your future. And you're not evil Camille." The woman in question scoffed at the younger girl. Evil is all she'd known for thousands of years.

"You're not." Kira repeated. "You're human, you weren't born evil. It's just that for whatever reason you learned to be evil. But I can see that's not who you are, and you're already becoming your true self again." Finished with her treatment, Kira sent a small smile Camille's way and left her alone. Seeing her come back into the loft, Lily went back in to see Camille and both women once again began the same speech they'd given the others, Kira telling the other Rangers that Camille wasn't really evil and Lily trying to convince Camille of that fact. Over the next few days everyone got used to having both Lily and Camille staying with them. Welcoming Lily was easy, especially when you saw her with Theo, the two quite obviously having been best friends for a long time, and Lily lightening Theo up. Camille was a different story, and although everyone, Camille included, accepted she was there to stay for the time being, and while there was no open hostility, there was certainly tension whenever she was in the room. Though it waned quite a bit when Jefferson took a liking to the Chameleon, for they all knew he'd never take a liking to someone who he thought was a threat to Kira, so if the cat decided Camille wasn't a threat to Kira, then they knew there was a very good chance she wasn't a threat to them either. Camille healed pretty fast and after much coaxing from RJ, who aside from Kira and Connor welcomed Camille almost instantly, began training with the Rangers. She told them everything she knew of Dai Shi's plans, a lot of which they could have guessed for themselves, but brought one piece of news that had them all on edge.

"He's getting very powerful, very fast." She admitted. "The only reason Jarrod was able to push him down was because Lily was in danger."

"And there's nothing stronger then a mating bond, especially a true mate bond. With Lily in trouble Dai Shi didn't stand a chance." Connor said, knowing this from experience. Camille nodded her agreement.

"The Phantom Beasts are getting impatient, which is only strengthening him that much more. It won't be long until he has his own body."

"And then Jarrod's expendable." Lily breathed, not liking this bit of news. Again Camille nodded, though it now had a tone of finality to it.

**-C/K-**

The following week everyone was preparing for the lunch rush when RJ came in, not in his chef's whites but his purple Jungle Fury jacket, and called the Rangers to him.

"And you Connor." He added.

"What's going on RJ?" Casey asked.

"We're going on a little trip today." He answered.

"Is this one of your 'it's not about the destination it's about the journey' kind of trips?" Theo asked. RJ thought about it for a second before responding.

"No. This time it's about the destination."

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." The Rangers sighed but nodded, knowing they wouldn't get more out of RJ. "Fran, you, Camille and Lily ok to run things here?"

"Yeah, we make a great team." Fran responded. Lily was very easy to like and so she and Fran had become fast friends. But she'd also taken to Camille quickly and easily, not caring that she'd been evil at one point and still wasn't sure about things now. She'd shown Camille the ropes at JKP and, dare she say, had become a friend. Camille smiled softly and nodded to RJ who smiled brightly in return and headed back up to the loft, the Rangers trailing behind him. They'd had enough time to change out of their JKP uniforms and into their jackets, though Connor simply changed into comfortable clothes, before RJ led them out the back. Awhile later, as they walked into the jungle surrounding the Academy, it become clear where they were going.

"The Academy? RJ what's going on?" Dom asked.

"Today is a very special day." He answered. Three figures emerged from the abandoned temple ahead of them, coming into the sunlight to reveal their Masters.

"Masters." They all murmured, bowing out of respect. They'd given up doing this every time the Masters came over, but today was apparently a special day, and seemed quite formal if nothing else.

"Today is the day all Pai Zhuq students work hard to reach. Your Master's test." Said Master Phant.

"Yeah!" Theo said, looking to Kira who was just as excited, though the other three weren't as excited. "We're finally gonna get our Master's Stripes!"

"Only if you pass the test, Theo." Master Swoop chided his charge.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He countered.

"Hey, time out here." Said Casey. "Are we ready for this?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Said Master Finn.

"Yeah…but _all_ of us?" Connor questioned. "Even me?"

"I would not have brought you here, Connor, if I expected you to fail." Said RJ. "It is up to a Master's discretion to decide when their student is ready for their test, and as your Master, I believe you are ready." Connor nodded but said no more.

"You've waited for this day for a long time, haven't you Master Finn?" Dom asked, knowing his Master wasn't far from having him take the Master's test when he'd gone off in search of his path, never finishing his training.

"I swore years ago that I would see you to the level of Master and I will." He responded. "Whether that day is today, though, remains to be seen."

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves." Said Master Swoop. "Then we will begin with Connor and Dominick." Theo, Kira, Connor and Dom all sunk to the ground and began meditating, Casey though didn't follow suit.

"RJ you've gotta help me. What do I have to do to pass?"

"I'm sorry Casey, I've taken you as far as I can, all of you."

"But they have years of training on me-"

"Not true." RJ interrupted. "You began your training only about a month after Kira, and Connor has only truly been training for a few months, though apparently he spent a couple weeks working with Jarrod before Dai Shi was released. Anyways, the point is, your readiness isn't a result of how long you've been training. You all have your strengths and weaknesses. It is what you do with them that will determine whether or not you succeed." Casey sighed and went to sit down with the others. Kira, and Connor, never mediated, it was their one big flaw as Pai Zhuq, and so both had heard the exchange between Casey and RJ and were both thinking the same thing: that Casey had the strength inside of him, but wouldn't succeed if he let his insecurities get the best of him. Instead of believing he's not ready and hasn't trained enough, he needed to start believing in himself.

After a few minutes, Dom and Connor were called up and the two squared off against RJ and Master Finn. The Master's test appeared to quite simply be that you had to defeat your Master in combat using your Animal Spirit's Technique. While this was simple in theory, it wasn't always in practice. The good news though, was that every Technique was different, even for those with the same Animal Spirit. Jarrod's Lion Technique and Connor's weren't the same, though there were similarities. A Technique wasn't about learning a series of moves and putting them to the best use, it was about tapping into your Spirit and letting it guide you, to fight as one with your Animal Spirit. As the Wolf, RJ's moves were very quick and accurate while Connor's were less accurate but had more strength behind them. Master Finn fought with fluidity, always on the go and changing directions, while Dom moved less but had great power behind his attacks. In the end, the Master's test ended like all Pai Zhuq battles, or sparring matches, with the summoning of the Animal Spirits. The Rhino charged the Shark, lowering his head and catching the Shark's underbelly with his horn, flinging the Shark upwards and away where he went back inside Master Finn, while the Rhino stood triumphant. RJ's Wolf appeared half a second before Connor's Lion and was preparing to charge, except the Lion never gave him a chance. He appeared so large and bright, letting out a roar with enough power behind it to make the Wolf hesitate for just a second, but it was enough for the Lion to lead the charge, the Wolf putting up resistance, but one that was futile and saw him quickly returning to RJ.

"I swear I didn't use my power." Said Connor, knowing the size and brightness of his Spirit wasn't normal and so had to be a product of his power granted to him through the prophecy. "At least, I didn't realize I was."

"I do not doubt that were not using your power as one of the prophecy." Said RJ with a smile.

"But my Spirit-"

"Is your Spirit. And yes, I will not deny that the prophecy plays a part in your Spirit's strength, but it is not something you can control. For whatever reason your Spirit merely is that strong."

"It's still an unfair advantage."

"An advantage I agree." Said RJ. "But I would not say unfair if it is something you cannot help." Dom then came to stand beside Connor, while Master Finn stood next to his son.

"Your test is over." Said Master Finn. "Dominick, I have fulfilled my vow to see you become a Pai Zhuq Master." Dom felt a tingling in his right arm and lifted his sleeve in time for a light to radiated across the inside of his forearm, dissipating to reveal his Master's Stripes. Dom smiled brightly, showing the tattoo to RJ who returned his friend's happy smile before turning his attention to Connor.

"Connor, if my calculations are correct, you will be the first Lion Master for over two hundred years. Congratulations." Like with Dom, Connor raised his sleeve and saw his Stripes appear. When it was clear that the test was fully over, Kira couldn't hold her exuberance in any longer and ran to Connor, jumping into his arms and crashing her lips down on his. The two were oblivious to the shock around them. While their first kiss almost three months ago had not been their last, the two had been subtle and discreet, never telling the others of their kiss, nor letting them see any subsequent ones; though the two had to admit that there wouldn't really have been anything to see for their kisses had never been heated or near 'make out' territory. This was the first time they'd truly deepened the kiss, and both blamed it on their Animal Spirits, though whether that was fair was up for debate.

"Ok enough." Master Phant called out when the kiss lasted a moment too long. Kira and Connor pulled apart, both looking quite sheepish, much to the amusement of their friends, and apparent annoyance to their Masters.

"I see you two sorted some things out." Said Theo with a smirk.

"Shut up Theo." Kira growled, getting Connor to let her down.

"If we could move on please." Said Master Swoop. "Theo, Kira, Casey, it is time for your test." The three went to stand in front of their Masters, bowing before falling into their fighting stances as the test began. Theo moved with the Jaguar's stealth and cunning, always making his opponent guess where he would go next. Master Swoop's heightened senses, however, allowed him to know where Theo would be half a second before he was there, making it an interesting battle to watch. For the Cheetah, speed was her best friend and Kira was nearly a blur as she sent punch after punch and kick after kick at Master Phant at speeds the Elephant could not match. Though what he lacked in agility he made up for in resilience. An Elephant's hide was tough and for all the hits Kira got in they did little damage, and all it took to off centre the Cheetah was one powerful stomp of the Elephant's foot. Master Finn's Shark Technique was the same it had been when he'd fought Dom a few minutes ago, though he used it slightly differently against Casey for he was not dealing with a slow but powerful opponent, but rather one that had speed as well as a strength all of its own. Casey's Tiger Technique combined agility and power and had the Red Ranger stuck with it, perhaps he would have seen the outcome he wanted. As it was, every hit Master Finn got on Casey saw a piece of his confidence shatter. Casey was always on the defense and knew he was not going to win this fight. But instead of trusting in his Spirit, Casey looked around him and saw the success Theo and Kira were having with their Techniques and so decided to use those instead.

Eventually, their tests led them exactly where it had for Connor and Dom. Theo called on the Jaguar to meet Master Swoop's Bat. The Bat flew circles around the Jaguar but the feline had patience and waited for the opportune moment, when it jumped up and sent the Bat hurtling to the ground before going back into Master Swoop. When Kira called on her Spirit to meet Master Phant's Elephant a similar thing happened with her Spirit as with Connor's, it's size and strength visibly bigger then normal. While the Cheetah could have certainly stood there and defeated the Elephant with a blast of power granted to it as the Spirit of The Child of Power, it instead took off at a sprint, weaving its way in and out and around the Elephant before launching its final attack and sending the Elephant back to Master Phant. When Casey saw his friends call on their Spirits, he determined that that is what he must do as well and so he called on his Tiger. It's strength saw to the defeat of the Shark, but Master Finn looked far from proud as the other Masters did. Coming back to stand in front of each other, the six bowed to one another once again, signalling the end of the test, with only the results to come.

"Theo, I'm very pleased to tell you that you have reached the level of Pai Zhuq Master." Said Master Swoop. Theo smiled and raised his arm as his Master's Stripes appeared before thanking Master Swoop for all his tutelage.

"Kira, I have the honour to be the first one to address you as Cheetah Master." Kira smiled brightly as looked down to see her own Master's stripes appear. She briefly wondered what her parents would think of her having a tattoo before brushing the thought aside and unable to help herself, she went to hug Master Phant. The old Master had gotten used to this over the last nine or so months and happily reciprocated the gesture.

"I knew you could do it." He said when they pulled apart.

"Casey." Master Finn called, gaining the Tiger's attention. "I'm afraid you haven't passed." He said solemnly.

"What?" Kira cried.

"But he did everything we did." Theo added. And therein laid the problem, Kira suddenly realized.

"I'm sorry but the decision is final." He then softened a bit and clasped a hand on his student's shoulder. "Come find me when you realize why you have failed." The three Masters said their goodbyes and left, the others following suit and heading back to JKP. The lunch rush was over when they returned but preparations for the dinner rush had to begin and so they all went upstairs to change into their uniforms, not saying a word to Lily, Camille or Fran as they went by, though Dom whispered to Fran that they'd talk later. The two had grown close over the last few months but were still dancing around each other, refusing to acknowledge any deeper feelings in fear that it would ruin their friendship. When the Rangers returned, they had on an extra shirt underneath their JKP t-shirts, something that did not go unnoticed by Casey.

"What's with the long sleeves?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, it's always kinda chilly in here." Said Kira as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah…brr." Added Theo, earning a glare from those around him; his lie was pathetic.

"Yeah it's real cold with all these pizza ovens." Said Casey. "Listen, you don't have to hide your Master's Stripes from me. You should be proud. You earned them." No one said anything, but then, no one had to. The rest of the night, and the following morning, were spent somewhat awkwardly. Everyone felt bad for Casey, Camille, Lily and Fran included, who'd been told what had happened, and didn't want to make him feel worse. They all had realized at some point that Casey failing had nothing to do with his skill or strength, but his confidence. In anything, but especially in this line of work, confidence was key. If you didn't have it, if you didn't believe you would succeed, then chances are you would fail, and for them that could be deadly.

**-C/K-**

The afternoon of the day after the majority of them had earned their Stripes was when things began to come to a head. Dai Shi had been relatively quiet since Lily and Camille had come to live at JKP but they knew it was only a matter of time until he launched his final attack, which was apparently today. It started with the Phantom Beasts attacking JKP. Luckily, the Rangers were able to get everyone to safety before morphing into action. They drew the Phantom Beasts away from the pizza parlour and into a more open area allowing them to fight properly. When the Beasts separated, hoping that fewer Rangers would make them easier to pick off, Casey, Theo and Kira called on the Spirit Rangers to help. RJ and Dom took on the swarm of Rin Shi while the other three went off with their Master's Spirit Ranger, chasing down one of the Phantom Beasts. Casey and the Shark ended up following Whiger back in the direction of JKP though thankfully not to the parlour itself. They fought for a bit until Whiger's sensitive nose picked up another familiar scent that wasn't far away. He turned and ran off in its direction, the Rangers following, seeing that he'd led them to Camille. The Chameleon fought the White Tiger, having no choice but to do so, but quickly found herself overwhelmed.

"Camille!" Casey cried, rushing to her side and jumping into the fray. Camille backed down when Casey and Finn arrived, glad for some backup for she stood no chance against a Phantom Beast and she knew that.

"I will destroy you!" Whiger directed to Camille. "Special orders from Dai Shi." He fought with a vengeance knocking the two Rangers back time and time again. Like during his Master test, Casey began to lose confidence in himself and when he got knocked back one too many times he stayed down.

"You alright?" Camille asked him, coming to his side. He hadn't de-morphed, which she'd learned was a sign of a Ranger being in serious trouble, and so was confident he wasn't hurt, but he had stopped fighting which worried her.

"It's no use." Casey muttered. "No matter how hard I fight I can't win. I'm not strong enough."

"What are you talking about?" Camille demanded. "Are you not the same Red Ranger who led your team for months, defeating me time and time again? Get back in there!"

"What's the point? I'll just lose." Camille was silent for a moment as she contemplated the man before her. As time passed and she proved that she wasn't here on Dai Shi's orders, Casey and the others had warmed up to her and they'd formed a tentative friendship. Camille had seen that the Rangers' friendship ran deep and that they truly cared for one another. Although she was still uncertain about her past and where her future was going, Camille had concluded that she wanted what they had, she wanted people to care for her and to care for them in return. Though while she had decided that, she didn't change overnight, or even over a couple weeks, and so she hadn't really opened up to anyone or truly allowed herself to get involved. But maybe now was the time.

"Look." She said, knowing the Rangers liked speeches from the heart, but having no idea where to begin one. "If there's one thing I've learned, long before I came to live with you guys, it's that you never give up. You keep fighting no matter the odds, and your idiocy and stubbornness, which I guess could also be called strength and determination, help you win. You're not weak, Casey, far from it, but you need to see that for yourself. A tattoo on your arm isn't proof that you're a stubborn idiot, it's what's inside that does that, or so I've been told. So don't give up. Find the strength and believe in yourself." Not knowing what else to say, or if she was saying the right thing or just making things worse, she stopped there, waiting for Casey to do something. When a few moments passed and he did nothing, she stood up and turned away from him.

"Fine. I guess _I'll_ have to help Master Finn." She called on her Chameleon armour and charged the Phantom Beast. Along with the Shark Ranger, she managed to gain some headway, but not much. Whiger was powerful and the Chameleon was weakening fast under his attacks. Finally when she was knocked down, her armour disappearing, Whiger pushed Master Finn aside and set his sights on Camille.

"Say bye bye." He taunted launching a blast towards the fallen woman. Camille wrapped her arms around her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to hit her, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Casey standing in front of her having taken the blast.

"Casey!" She cried as he fell to his knees.

"You're right." He said, trying to catch his breath. "I am being a stubborn idiot, not in the way you meant, but a real one. But that ends here." Casey forced himself to his feet and faced Whiger straight on. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Try an stop me!"

"Gladly." Casey launched on the attack but this time he let his Tiger Spirit to the front, allowing it to guide him.

"Your Tiger Spirit is no match for mine! You cannot win!" Whiger sneered. "And now that Dai Shi has his body back humans shall soon be extinct!" Casey didn't reply but allowed Whiger's words to add more fuel to his fire. The fight wasn't short, but with Casey's new attitude, it wasn't one sided. Eventually, when he was able to push Whiger back, Casey called on his Spirit.

"Call to the beast inside, free the Tiger!" Casey's Spirit came forward and charged Whiger. The White Tiger put up a fight but it was no match for Casey who's Spirit alone was enough to see to Whiger's end. When the Phantom Beast was gone, thankfully he didn't grow big, Casey turned back to Camille and helped her up, de-morphing in the process.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"No, thank you Camille." He replied smiling down at her. "Thanks to you I finally figured it out. A Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask, he knows. And if I believe in myself, I _know_ I can do anything." Camille let out of small laugh at his cheesiness but didn't comment on it. Instead she chose to comment on the light that was emanating from under Casey's sleeve. When she made him aware of it, Casey lifted his sleeve in time to see the light fade into his Master's Stripes.

"But how?" He asked confused. "I failed the test."

"There is a higher power, which the Ninjetti call The Great Power, that governs over everything, though especially those with Animal Spirits." Came Master Finn's voice as the Shark Ranger approached the duo. "You may not have passed my test, but The Great Power has since seen something inside of you that embodies a Pai Zhuq Master, and has granted you your Stripes. You earned them Casey." Master Finn could not have been prouder of Casey in this moment, and it shone through in his voice. Casey smiled at his Master and bowed his head in thanks before snapping it back up, remembering something Whiger had said.

"Dai Shi has his body back." Casey murmured.

"What?!" Camille and Master Finn cried together.

"Whiger told me. He said Dai Shi had his body back. Oh my god, Jarrod! If Dai Shi has his body he doesn't need Jarrod anymore. We have to find him before Dai Shi destroys him!"

"That must be why Lily ran out of Jungle Karma." Said Camille. "She gasped loudly and took off. That's why I was out here, I was looking for her."

"Alright, both Jarrod and Lily could be in trouble. Camille go back to JKP, please stay safe. And keep Fran safe too." Camille nodded and on a whim gave Casey a hug, her first in over three thousand years, before running off. "Master Finn we have to get to the others and find Jarrod and Lily!"

* * *

**A/N - Yes, they are ALL Pai Zhuq Masters, even Dom who didn't become one in the show, and Connor, who was never in Jungle Fury to begin with. Well Kira wasn't either, but she's an OC that's replacing Lily so...you get my point. I know I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger and I won't do it for long, hopefully I'll have 'Now The Final Fury' up by tomorrow. And yes that's the chapter title, the same as the final episode of Jungle Fury. **

**Review please!**


	27. Now The Final Fury

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Now The Final Fury**

* * *

"Master Finn we have to get to the others and find Jarrod and Lily!" Using his Morpher, Casey called the others and they met up to discuss where they might be, though Kira quickly got frustrated with the number of possibilities and lack of ideas and so contacted Alpha and had him run a search. The faithful robot came through, as always, and had located both Lily and Jarrod at the Pai Zhuq Academy. With Dai Shi having his body back, which Casey had immediately informed the others of, there wasn't much time and so Alpha once again came through and teleported Casey, Theo and Kira to the Academy while Dom, RJ and the Spirit Rangers stayed behind to defend the city. Once they arrived, all three began running towards the hidden room that had held Dai Shi, somehow knowing that is exactly where they'd be. As they approached the chamber they heard Jarrod's voice, though it was choked with tears.

"It's all my fault, I let him control me. I had to get away before I hurt anyone else."

"It's not your fault Jarrod!" Lily insisted. "You didn't have a choice! Dai Shi didn't give you one, how could that be your fault?"

"It was my Lion Spirit he used to hurt people. It's too late for me…"

"No! You're wrong Jarrod!" Casey cried as the three of them rushed into the room. "It's never too late to start over."

"Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter. What matters is the future, and what you're going to do with yours." Theo added.

"No, I've done too much." Jarrod insisted. "With all the harm I've caused with it, I'll never call on my Lion Spirit again."

"You're giving up!" Kira cried. "You think you're the only one who's been forced to do evil things? It would take me longer to count the people I know that _have_ done something evil then to count those who haven't. You're not alone in this Jarrod. Don't let yourself lose your future, your future with Lily, because of what Dai Shi forced you to do in your past."

"I've caused too much harm…"

"And so did Astronema!" Kira yelled. "You remember that? 1998, the worldwide battle that took place when Astronema's forces attacked Earth. But they didn't just attack Earth they attacked the entire universe, they _conquered_ the entire universe with Earth being the last stronghold. She did all that, but I don't care about her past. To me, she's just Aunt Karone."

"_Aunt?!"_ Casey and Theo asked, never having heard this story.

"Wait, Karone? The one we met at Christmas? _She_ was _Astronema_?!"

"Yes it's the same person, and yes she was Astronema. The point is, is that you can't let your past define you. It happened, it sucks, it _really_ sucks, but now's the time to step up. You think you've caused too much harm? Well right now you're proving yourself right. Is that what you want?" Jarrod didn't answer and so Lily stepped in.

"Jarrod, Kira's right. By sitting here and moping when you have a chance to help people, you are proving yourself right. I'm not saying you have to get over it, or feel great about yourself right now, but you need to understand that what happened wasn't your fault, and there's so much good you can do." Again Jarrod said nothing and this time they were interrupted by the Rangers' Morphers going off. With a final look to Jarrod, the three ran off. When they were gone, Lily waited a moment longer and when Jarrod still was silent, she stood and went to the door.

"I'm going to help them." She said, this earned a desperate look from him for no matter how much he grieved, he still wanted to protect his mate. "They need help to defeat Dai Shi, and I'm going to give it to them. You told me that Dai Shi chose you because your Lion Spirit was strong. You could use that strength to help defeat him for good. But fine, if you want to mope, then go ahead. But when this is over, when I come back, the pity party ends. Got it?" She didn't even wait for a reply before running out, missing Camille's arrival by teleportation by just a few seconds.

**-C/K-**

The three Rangers teleported to a street filled with rubble that had people running away, while their friends tried to help the civilians.

"We have to calm these people down, this is exactly what Dai Shi wants." They heard RJ say as they suddenly appeared next to him. "Woah!"

"Yeah, sorry." Kira apologized, thought she wasn't really sorry.

"Kira!" Connor cried as he ran over, having joined the others when things took a turn for the worst.

"Jarrod?" RJ asked.

"We struck out. But Camille's talking to him. Maybe she can make him see sense." Said Casey, having been the one to get Kira to get Alpha to teleport Camille to Jarrod. Their next move was interrupted as a sinister laugh sounded throughout the city and Dai Shi's Spirit appeared high above them.

"I have harvested enough energy to open a portal to the Spirit World." At his command, the portal appeared and dropped down dozens of monsters that they'd already fought. "The time for the final Spirit War is here!"

"The worst of the worst." Theo muttered, for indeed Dai Shi had summoned those monsters that they'd had the most trouble defeating. With another sinister laugh, Dai Shi disappeared once again to await what he assumed would be the destruction of the Power Rangers.

"Come one team!" RJ called. "Let's show them who we are!" Every single one of them raised their arm and formed a fist, allowing their Master's Stripes to be seen, Casey's coming as a surprise to everyone but Master Finn, for he hadn't had a chance to tell them.

"Pai Zhuq! Order of the Claw!" They cried together. The Rangers then reached for their Morphers and in an instant of inspiration, Kira and Connor silently combined their powers, which saw the creation of four more Morphers, which appeared before the Masters and Connor.

"_These will temporarily turn you into Power Rangers, not just your Spirits." _Kira's voice spoke into their minds. She knew that for this final stand, the Masters would want to actually be there to fight, and Connor…well there was no chance of him leaving his mate to fight Dai Shi without him, especially as he too was a Pai Zhuq Master.

"Ready?" Casey called.

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Nine voices called out. They all morphed and began their roll call, the time it took them to do so allowing for the run off power to leave them.

"With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

Connor's suit appeared almost exactly as the former Spirit Rangers, the majority of it in white though with accents of a dark crimson and the helmet in the shape of a lion's head. With their roll call done, and run off power gone, the Rangers charged the monsters, taking them on along with the Rin Shi they brought with them. While the Rangers had had trouble defeating these monsters in the past, they did not have that trouble now. Their added strength since they'd fought some of these monster was enough to send them back to the Spirit World, while those newer one, like the Phantom Beasts, were a little harder to deal with though by no means impossible. The Rangers determination to see this finished, and knowledge that they could most certainly defeat these guys, gave them an edge. All the same, there were a lot of monsters, and while the Rangers were sure they'd defeat them eventually, doing so quickly was not an option for they were already tiring. Lucky for them, Dai Shi opening a portal from the Spirit World, allowed for not just his monsters to return. A blast of pure power hit the monsters that Theo, Kira and Casey had herded together to be able to fight them as a team. When the smoke from the resulting fireball cleared, it was to the sight of their others Masters.

"Master Guin!"

"Master Rilla!"

"Master Lope!"

"Master Mao!" They all cried, rushing over to their Masters' sides.

"When Dai Shi opened the portal, we came through as well." Master Rilla explained.

"We wouldn't miss this battle for the world." Master Mao added as the four of them went on the attack. With the added power of their Masters, the monsters were dealt with swiftly, but with the portal from the Spirit World open, they knew the monsters would only return unless something was done.

"Come, quickly!" Master Mao called, gathering every one of them together. "We must all combine the power of our Animal Spirits to stop them from ever returning from the Spirit World again!" Agreeing with him whole-heartedly, all the Masters, those in the spandex and out, called on their Spirits and willed them to close the portal. When it was done, they all gasped for breath, having expended a great deal of power.

"There…" Master Mao panted. "Now a portal from the Spirit world can never be open again."

"So does that mean you get to stay?" Dom asked, glad to see Master Mao once more.

"No. We will return to the Spirit World once Dai Shi is defeated." He answered. "But once we do, we shall never come back. The portal shall never open from inside the Spirit World again." Although disappointed, no one could say that they had truly expected any less.

"You shall never defeat me!" Dai Shi's voice cried as he appeared before them, in his physical body this time. He could not have been uglier had he tried. Dai Shi had the Spirit of the Dragon, but his new body did not resemble one save for the multiple dragon shaped heads that grew from his body. He launched an attack at the Rangers and Masters, one that literally sent them flying from the edge of the city to a large clearing near a cliff in the forest.

"For too long the Pai Zhuq have stopped my plans for ultimate rule! Today, I will get my revenge. Starting with the Red Ranger!" Dai Shi's many heads left his body, being pushed by very long necks, greatly resembling a snake. Casey dodged the attack as best he could and Kira and Theo quickly joined him, not willing to let him face Dai Shi alone. "Now for the final strike!"

"No!" Two voices called at once. One jumped from the cliff, and the other merely appeared right in front of the Rangers, casting their Animal Spirits to protect them. When the energy waves died down, the figures were revealed to be Lily and Camille, the former of whom had trekked through the jungle and so arrived at the same time as Camille who'd used her powers to get there.

"Please, let us help." Camille said.

"Of course!" Said Casey, smiling brightly at Camille though she couldn't see it under his helmet, though he could see her smile that appeared at his words before she turned and summoned her Chameleon armour. Lily had no such armour but was no less determined to play her part. The Rangers called on their Animal Spirits to form the Megazords in hopes that they would be enough to take on the giant Dai Shi. Camille and Lily too were able to find it within themselves to make their Spirits grow and help the Rangers. Unfortunately, their assault did no good, and the Rangers quickly found themselves thrown from their Megazords, de-morphing as they fell, as their Animal Spirits returned to them.

"It's no use. Nothing we do can even touch him!" Theo cried.

"I can!" Another voice called.

"Jarrod!" Lily cried, knowing immediately who it was, and running into her mate's arms.

"You were right. And I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing her on the forehead before gently pushing her aside and turning to face Dai Shi.

"What are you gonna do?" Lily asked fearfully. She'd wanted Jarrod to help, not to face Dai Shi on his own.

"Whatever I have to, to end this." He answered honestly. "Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" He called, summoning his own armour. "I'm here Dai Shi!"

"The Lion has returned." The villain sniggered. "Have you come to your senses?"

"Yes. You told me I had the strength of the Lion but not the heart. I'm here to show you that you're wrong! The heart of the Lion is noble and good. I can be too!" Calling on all the power of his Animal Spirit Jarrod launched himself at Dai Shi, turning into energy and entering the beast.

"No! Jarrod!" Lily screamed, tears flowing down her face. Kira and Connor had to stop her from joining him, though they realized that without an assurance, an absolute one hundred percent assurance, that Jarrod would be alright, they had no right to deny her joining her mate, for they would do nothing less. So, not wanting to lose two friends, Kira decided to give her that assurance.

"Lily, Lily listen to me. Lily look at me!" Kira screamed forcing Lily's attention away from Dai Shi. "I promise you Jarrod will be alright."

"How can you-?"

"Because I'm _unique_, remember? And remember that power Connor displayed before we gained our Jungle Master Mode? We have the power to make sure Jarrod lives and we will. I swear to you, but you need to let us do our job. Please." Lily still looked fearful but with the assurance of Kira's Cheetah who came forward to comfort her friend, Lily's Cheetah, Lily relented, knowing somehow that Kira was telling the truth. Thankful that Lily was listening to her, but still not sure she trusted her not to run off, Kira and Connor released Lily into the hands of the Masters, knowing they'd watch over her. With that taken care of, Kira and Connor turned their attention back to Dai Shi who was clearly fighting Jarrod.

"He's weakening!" Jarrod's voice called from within. "Hit him now!"

"Only the chosen three Guardians can defeat Dai Shi for good." Master Mao said, looking to Casey, Kira and Theo. Although two of them hadn't originally been chosen as Guardians, they knew he was saying that there was a reason these events had happened, and they were meant to be the Guardians.

"It's up to us." Said Casey, and the three took a deep breath, closing their eyes and looking deep inside. "A Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask. He knows. There is a higher level of our Animal Spirits."

"One that has never been reached before, by student or Master."

"It's time to push beyond the possible, to our highest potential." The three felt their Animal Spirits well up inside them like never before, and Kira compared this power to her power as The Child, feeling the difference between an extremely powerful power, and an ultimate power. She had to admit that this got pretty close and wondered if her power was truly ultimate, or if she simply hadn't tapped in to it to it's highest potential. When the power completely overtook them, the three released it, shooting it at Dai Shi and watching as it came together before hand, forming a giant sphere of pure power before hitting Dai Shi and blowing him to a million pieces. True to Kira's word, Connor reached out with his power just before Dai Shi was destroyed, searching for Jarrod. He found him and encased him in his power, saving him from the carnage and bringing him down to Earth.

"Jarrod!" Lily cried seeing him; she wrenched herself out of the Masters' grasp, rushing to his side. His armour disappeared and it was obvious he was weak, and slightly injured, but far from dead. "Oh Jarrod!" Lily sobbed, clinging to him like she never had before. She cried for a minute before lifting her head with a fire in her eyes. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She growled, enunciating each word with a hit to his chest. The others took that as the ok to approach and for the congratulations to be said all around. When that was finished, Master Mao informed them that it was time for him and the other Masters to return to the Spirit World. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but one they knew had to happen. When all that was over, no one was exactly sure what to do.

"Let's head home." RJ suggested and no one disagreed. They headed back to JKP, to find the place more or less cleaned up from the Phantom Beasts attack, and Fran taking a few pizzas out of the oven.

"Oh thank god!" She cried upon seeing them, putting the pizzas down and holding on to the counter for support. "I was so worried, so I thought if I cleaned I wouldn't be able to worry so much, and then I thought that you'd be hungry when you got back so I started on some pizzas and I refused to believe that you wouldn't come back cause that would just be too horrible and-"

"Breathe Fran!" They all cried together, ending in peals of laughter at the normalcy of the moment after the battle they'd just had.

"Well I'm so glad you guys are alright." She couldn't help but add. "And that it's over. No more Dai Shi….right?"

"Right." Dom said, coming over and stealing the first piece of pizza and a kiss to Fran's cheek that made her turn beet red.

**-C/K-**

A month passed after Dai Shi had been defeated and things had returned to normal, or rather had become their new normal. As members of the Pai Zhuq High Council, Finn, Swoop and Phant saw to the return of the students and other Masters to the Academy and stayed long enough to ensure it was up and running again before they returned to their normal lives outside of the Academy, but they certainly always knew what was going on with the Order of the Claw. Before he'd returned to the Spirit World, Master Mao had had a quick word with the three Masters who saw that his wish of having Casey instilled as the Head Master, with the others sitting on the High Council, was fulfilled. Not all the Masters were happy about it, they were merely children after all, but they calmed down when they learned that those children had defeated Dai Shi.

Casey took his job as Head Master in stride, learning from the other Masters as he offered his own insight. Theo, Kira and even Connor joined him on the High Council, along with Phant, Swoop, Finn, RJ and Dom, and were teachers at the Academy, though on a part time basis. Kira still had three more years of school to get through, though it was summer vacation at the moment, so her teaching would be relatively limited for the time being. Connor complained about being on the Council, saying he knew nothing about Pai Zhuq, though the Master's Stripes on his arm said otherwise and he was quickly shut up on the matter. He too would be teaching alongside Kira, though like his mate he had life in Reefside he needed to get back to, having been away from the team for far too long. Theo, surprisingly enough, decided to take RJ up on his offer of staying at JKP as a manager, RJ never having liked all the paper work that came with the business; he just wanted to make pizzas. The partnership of the two worked out really well, especially as they kept Fran and Dom on as employees. JKP thrived after Dai Shi for word got out that the monsters had attacked the pizza parlour and the Rangers had even shown up, so naturally JKP became a tourist attraction for Power Ranger fans. Dom and Fran, for their part, had finally stopped dancing around each other, though had not confessed anything of potentially being mates, or even having any deeper feelings for the other, though they were, technically speaking, dating.

Lily returned to the Academy to finish her training along with Jarrod and Camille. The two ex-villains had wanted to completely start over and so Jarrod returned, and Camille joined, as Cubs. The Masters who knew Jarrod could not understand why he wanted to start over as a Cub, not knowing he'd been possessed by Dai Shi, nor could they understand Camille's desire when they learned she had her Animal Spirit and could summon it, but Casey gently told them to back off; he respected their decision. Lily was very proud of her mate, knowing that he was trying to move on from his time as Dai Shi, but also knowing that he was doing what he needed to do so that he could move on, and if that meant he started over as a Cub, she was all for it. Camille had become close to Jarrod once he was free from Dai Shi. Jarrod admitted that Scorch had been right when he'd said that Camille brought out the human in him. Lily had kept Jarrod alive while under Dai Shi's control, but Camille had, without even realizing it, given him that little extra push whenever he thought he would succumb to Dai Shi entirely. Lily was very happy with this, for Camille was also her friend and it was nice to see them help each other heal. Though Casey also played a part in Camille's healing, the two having grown especially close over the last month and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they got together.

In the beginning of August, not long before Kira's fifteenth birthday, it was decided it was time for her to head home. Her parents had given her a bit of time after Dai Shi's defeat but they definitely missed their daughter and wanted her home. Kira was alright with his, having missed her family as well, and knowing she'd see her friends often as she taught at Pai Zhuq and visited JKP often. It was around this time that Dom also decided that he'd been in one place long enough and was ready to head back out onto the road, though this time not to find his path, but merely to see the world. A party was planned at JKP for Dom's departure, after which Kira would also leave for Reefside. Everyone gathered at JKP for one last get together while they were all still in one place. Theo and Kira were in the back making pizzas when Flit came in with RJ.

"And the dough is flying as our two intrepid young pizza chefs work their magic producing pies. What a team!" Flit had the Spirit of the Fly, an unusual Spirit to be sure, the Masters could not remember there ever being someone with that Spirit before, and had been a sort of commentator for the Rangers' Megazord battles, always taking this opportunity to stick it to Camille. After Dai Shi had been defeated, Camille remembered Flit whom she'd trapped with a curse three thousand years ago. She released him from the curse, returning him to his human form and Flit had moved into the loft with RJ and Theo, RJ having become Flit's first friend in three thousand years.

"Thanks for the play by play Flit." Said RJ.

"No problem boss! Since Camille turned me back into a human I've got lots of time to help my friends."

"Uh…yeah…let's remember what I said about _not_ telling the customers the part about you having been a fly." Flit nodded and went back to exploring the kitchen, it all being new to him. "Come on guys." RJ directed to Theo and Kira. "The party needs you." They left Flit alone knowing he'd come out when he was ready, but also that after nearly three thousand years with only Camille as company he was a bit skittish around people.

"Casey!" Kira cried, seeing the now former Red Ranger, at least that's what he called himself and so soon after their battle ended Kira didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd never truly stop being a Ranger. "You made it."

"Yeah, looks like I got here just in time to say goodbye."

"Well, goodbye everyone."

"See you Dom." Kira leaned up to hug him. "Don't you dare let this go on much longer. You know you're hurting her." She hissed into his ear referring to Fran who was sitting in the corner looking like she was about to burst into tears. They all knew Dom liked his jokes, and that he had one planned for he'd never leave Fran, but they thought this was going a bit far. Of course they didn't know Fran as well as Dom, and they had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"RJ."

"See you later my friend." The two hugged quickly and Dom then shook hands with the others before saying goodbye and heading out the door, leaving behind one very confused group of people. They all sent each other looks and were about to send Kira out after him, for if there was one person that could beat some sense into Dom, or any of them, it would be Kira, when the man in question returned.

"You know I forgot something."

"What's that?" RJ asked, looking a bit guarded instead of his usual cheery, quirky self.

"That I got Fran a ticket too." Everyone turned to face Fran as Dom approached her. "Fran, how'd you like to backpack through Europe with me?" Fran stared at him, unsure what to say, but needing to know something.

"What if I said no?" She whispered.

"Then I'd hand my ticket to the first guy I saw and stay right here _with you_." He replied with complete sincerity and no hesitation. The tears in Fran's eyes that had threatened to fall finally did, though she smiled brightly and nearly jumped Dom who thankfully caught her as she captured his lips in a kiss. When she pulled away she slapped him over the head and glared at him.

"Prank or not, don't you _ever_ do that to me again! Got it?!" She growled and Dom nodded quickly.

"Good. Then yes, I'd love to go backpacking with you." She said wiping away her tears. "Oh but first I gotta go home and get my backpack, and my camera, and my journal, and some extra socks in case it's cold-" Dom shot their friends a look and they all shook their heads and smiled at the familiar scene.

"Breathe Fran!"

* * *

**A/N - And the end of Jungle Fury! Do not worry though, this will not be the last we see of these characters!**

**Heads up for next chapter: Kira and Connor's relationship drastically changes. It is titled 'Physical Maturity' and you may assume what you like based on the information already given in previous chapters. You're all smart people, I'm sure you can figure out why I'm giving fair warning. Even if some of you think the warning is unnecessary, you're getting one anyways cause I'm covering my ass. Even though this fic is technically rated M so I may not have to cover my ass...anyways unimportant. Also, this is your only warning, there will not be one at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Review please!**


	28. Physical Maturity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Physical Maturity **

* * *

Kira woke up one bright August morning about a week after her fifteenth birthday feeling odd, but not necessarily in a bad way. She could not put her finger on it, but something was different. Shaking her head, Kira got out of bed and prepared for the day. Heading downstairs, she kissed her dad and brother good morning and smiled at her mother as she grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Said Kim.

"Not any more then usual." She answered with a shrug.

"You going out with Connor again?" Tommy grumbled. With Kira's parents in the know about their changing feelings towards each other, courtesy of their Animal Spirits having turned them into animals a few months ago, there was no need to hide those changing feelings and the fact that the two were starting to actually date, not just spend time together. They had, however, and would always, keep any and all physical aspects to themselves, such as the kiss, and the fact that Kira would go into heat instead of getting a menstrual cycle; though she expected to have to explain that one when her mother eventually decided she as old enough for it to be weird that she hadn't gotten her period yet. Of course, while Kira and Connor didn't have to hide their dating from her parents, they had to hide everything from everyone else, for Kira was still three years away from turning eighteen, and with Connor being twenty-two a relationship between them was entirely illegal. That realization had come to Connor shortly after Dai Shi had been defeated and the two had actually considered going on a date. They'd been so concerned with the moral right and wrong and their feelings on their subject that they'd forgotten the legality of it, which had resulted in Connor having a panic attack. Ever since they bonded he'd been concerned about their relationship being construed as pedophilia, both to him and her family, as well as legally, and now by having kissed her, more then once, and taken things out of the realm of a platonic relationship, it looked like he was right. Kira reminded him of the definition of a pedophile and that under eighteen or not she was not a child and although things were not entirely platonic anymore they weren't sexual either, but that fact had only a minimal calming effect on him. He'd relaxed some as time wore on, and Kira yelled at him that her numerical age shouldn't matter at this point, but it was certainly still a concern of his

With a pointed nod to her father, Kira finished her breakfast and installed her four-year-old brother in front of the TV before heading out to meet Connor at the park. That is where that weird feeling she'd had returned. She waited for Connor under a tree and smiled in spite of feeling a bit on edge as he approached. That smile died on her lips when he stopped in his tacks, his body stiff.

"Connor, what is it?" she asked, concerned. Next thing she knew she was spun around, her back hitting the tree as Connor pinned her body between his.

"Connor…?" Kira gasped, looking around, thankful that they were behind a crop of trees and no one was around.  
"You smell so good." He murmured, pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling.

"Um…thanks…" She responded uncertainly. Connor was not content to simply stand there breathing in her scent, he wanted to touch her, so he did. His hands roamed down her sides, over her breasts, finally coming to rest on her butt, pulling her to him.

"Connor!" she cried, trying to push him away, only to be pulled closer. "Connor, stop!"

"Don't tell me to stop." He growled. "You're mine." Kira was about to protest again when he crashed his lips down on hers. Initially Kira had no idea what was going on or where this was coming from, but then she remembered her talk with Lily a few months ago; or rather Lily's talk to her as she'd been a cheetah at the time. She realized suddenly that this must be it, she must have reached her physical maturity and Simba was urging Connor to complete their bond. Kira was about to push Connor away so they could talk for a moment when she felt the familiar pull of teleportation. They landed in Connor's apartment, which he had finally saved enough money to rent back in July, and Kira yanked herself away from him.

"Connor, I know what's going on, but let's talk about this!" She cried, but he just began stalking towards her. She backed away from him but soon found herself pinned between him and the wall. Fear welled up inside her when he never answered; instead his hands continued what they had started at the park. Kira wasn't afraid of the act itself, she wasn't afraid to give herself to Connor, but this was not the Connor she knew; this was an empty shell of her mate that had a mindset for only one thing. That fact, the fact that she couldn't see her Connor in any part of this empty man is what had her scared, and though Nala was in agreement with Simba that Kira and Connor could not deny the bonding when it was time, she was still inherently tied to Kira and fed off her fear, coming forward on instinct to help her partner. With her Animal Spirit at the forefront, Kira was very much like a cornered animal, and cornered animals fight back. She tried darting past him using her Cheetah speed, but was blocked when he used his Dino Gem's speed. She shoved at him, but he shoved back, knocking her backwards. She hit his small kitchen table and quickly found herself turned around and bent forwards over the table.

"Connor, please…" she begged as she felt him tear at her pants, using his strength to rip her jeans away. She knew what he was going to do and she couldn't truly believe it, especially as she'd had no intention of fighting the bond, but merely wanted to take things a bit slower, and for Connor to once again fill the emptiness she saw in his eyes. Tears streamed down her face when she heard the clink of his belt as his jeans joined hers on the floor. It was pain like she'd never felt before, and she screamed her throat raw, but none of it reached Connor. Once finished, he dropped down onto Kira, clearly spent and unable to hold himself up any longer. He laid there, atop a trembling Kira, for a few moments before seemingly coming back to himself. His eyes widened when he became aware of the small body beneath him. He shot backwards, wrenching himself out of her, tripping over his pants, which were still around his ankles. He fell on his ass and stared in horror as his mate, the woman who meant everything to him, slid to the floor and curled into a ball, sobs wracking through her body because of what he had done to her.

"Oh God." He muttered, unaware his former teacher had said those same two words when he found himself in the similar position nearly sixteen years ago. After a few moments where Kira's sobs and his racing heart were the only audible sounds, Connor stood, pulled his pants up and cautiously approached her.

"Kira…" he murmured, reaching out to her. She gave a strangled cry and scurried away from him. He let his hand fall and dropped to his knees before her. "Kira, I…I don't know what…why…" he heaved a big sigh. "I'm so-"

"Don't say the word sorry." She growled, anger flashing in her eyes. He nodded and hung his head, but snapped it back up when he noticed the blood dripping onto the floor from between her legs.

"You're bleeding." He gasped, his eyes going wide. Kira merely stared at him, her eyes never leaving his form, weary of his next move. He stood up slowly and went into the bathroom, re-emerging with a warm, damp cloth. He cautiously approached her again, noting the fear in her eyes.

"I just want to wipe the blood away." He said. Kira was about to tell him where he could shove the cloth he held, but the look that had replaced the emptiness in his eyes stopped her. It was a look of utter pain and regret. Her mother had described the look Tommy had given her after he'd raped her, though Kim had omitted the rape part and merely said "after he was no longer evil", and seeing the look in Connor's eyes, Kira had no doubt it was the same. The brief thought that Tommy had been evil when he raped Kim and Connor had not passed through her mind before her attention was turned back to the man before her who had taken her silence as permission to come closer. Kira let him, but continued to eye him suspiciously. When he reached out and touched her knees, trying to pull them apart, she jerked back, her breathing becoming rapid.

"It's ok." He murmured, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's ok, I just want to see how badly you're hurt. I'm not going to hurt you anymore, promise." She glared at him but he didn't let up. He reached for her again, this time holding fast when she tried to pull away. "I know my promises mean nothing to you now, but I have to see the damage I've done." His voice broke over the last few words as he got her legs apart and actually saw what he had done. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and his jaw set in anger directed solely at himself. He gently wiped the blood and semen away, happy at least to see that the bleeding had stopped. When he finished, he threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, not caring where it landed, and standing he lifted Kira into his arms and carried her across his one room apartment to his bed and gently laid her down. He then went over to his dresser and got out an old sweater, bringing it back to her and helping her out of her torn shirt and bra, and into his oversized sweater. However, when he got a glimpse of her small, but firm, breasts, he felt a rush of desire course through him. Connor jumped away from Kira, unable to believe he could want her again after what had just happened and the state she was still in. Kira eyed him wearily, taking in his tense form that very quickly began to tremble.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she whispered. He didn't answer her, choosing instead to focus on his inner battle.

"Connor…?" she tried again. His eyes snapped to hers and she could see that they no longer looked human, though this time weren't empty either.

"Simba…?" she tried, wondering now if the Lion was in control. He slowly stalked towards her in response, letting out a low growl. There was no doubt that Simba was in control of Connor. Wanting answers, and knowing Nala would be better suited to getting them, Kira allowed the Cheetah to come to the forefront and confront her mate.

"_You are scaring my human." _Nala snarled inside Kira's head, her words coming out in growls.

"_She belongs to my human, just as you belong to me. She should know better then to try and stop us when she is in heat." _Came the Lion's reply.

"_She wasn't going to stop you!" _Nala snarled again, now fully on Kira's side. _"She was going to give herself willingly to you-"_

"_Then why did she stop me?"_

"She didn't! She merely wanting to take things slower and have it be Connor with whom she shared this, not that puppet you made him into. But you wouldn't even listen! You just took what you wanted without even a thought to her! Take a look at her Simba! She is terrified! You nearly broke her! Her one sexual experience was nothing but pain, nothing more then rape! We may be creatures who mate solely for procreation but humans are not_! After what you forced Connor to do, how could you expect Kira, or me for that matter, to give ourselves willingly to you?!" _

"_Then what do you suggest? I will not be denied! Our bond will not be denied!"_

"Let Connor forward. Let him show her it can be pleasurable. Let him regain some of her trust!" The growling stopped for a bit, which allowed both humans to grasp what their Animal Spirits were saying. Connor had not been in control of himself. It had been Simba who was controlling Connor's body when he raped her. And that only happened because he thought Kira was rejecting him, and as Lily had explained, true mates were not to be denied, the same thing had happened to Lily when she'd tried to deny Jarrod. That fact, coupled with the look in Connor's eyes afterwards, and the strong feelings of guilt and remorse she was feeling through their bond, had Kira's heart swelling with relief, her fear of Connor leaving her. Connor's eyes, Simba's eyes, bore into her as she felt that. Although the Animal Spirits were in control, they could still feel their humans. Nala breathed a sigh of relief feeling Kira's understanding of the situation. Glad that her human was smart and rational, Nala allowed the human to once more take control.

"We'll talk about you jumping to conclusions later." She said. "Especially after the last time that you did nearly cost me my life. But for now, please….do what Nala suggested. Let Connor through; let him take control. I won't deny you, I won't fight you. Just let Connor be in control, let him show me it doesn't have to hurt, let him make love to me." Simba stared at her for a few moments, and Kira could tell he was fighting Connor, still not truly believing that Kira wouldn't deny him. However, eventually Connor won out and Simba went back inside.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to-" he was cut off as a growl emitted from within him, his eyes flashing; Simba was clearly issuing a warning. Kira gave him a soft smile and grabbed his hand.

"I think we do have to. Simba's obviously not thinking clearly and only giving in enough to allow you to be in control while this happens, but it's gotta happen." Connor nodded and lowered himself gently onto the bed, coming to kneel in front of her.

"I'll make it as good as I can." He promised. Kira nodded hesitantly. Her trust in Connor may have returned, but she was still nervous about what was going to happen. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly grew into something less gentle and Connor took that as a sign to continue.

"It'll still hurt." He said. "After…after last time…it will hurt, no matter how prepared you are. All I can promise is that it will hurt less." Again she nodded and he lowered himself to her. After, when his breathing had returned to normal, Connor propped himself up and looked into his mate's eyes, happy to see that, while it had not been pleasurable, she was not in more pain. Seeing she was alright, Connor rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms and telling her to rest before he himself fell into a sated sleep.

**-C/K-**

Kira was woken twice more before nightfall as Connor's need for her once again grew. There was still residue pain from the first time, but as promised, Simba let Connor stay in control so long as they didn't deny him, and Connor always ensured she felt pleasure. They ordered pizza for dinner before coming together once more and falling back to sleep. However, when Kira was awoken this time it was not by a lust filled Connor, but by a frantic knocking on the door.

"Connor, Connor, it's Kimberly, please open the door."

"Well, this can't be good." Muttered Kira as she reached for Connor's sweater, which she had not put back on after the second time he woke her. As she pulled the sweater over her head, Connor grabbed his jeans and pulled them on before shoving a t-shirt over his head and going to the door.

"Mrs. O, hi." He said, trying to limit her view of his apartment.

"Connor, Kira's missing. Have you seen her since your date?" she rushed out.

"Oh…uh…well I…" Kim's eyes narrowed at his response, or rather lack thereof and she tried to see past Connor.

"Mrs. O, I don't think-" whatever he thought was out cut off as she pushed passed him into the apartment. She stopped a few feet inside the door as she caught sight of her daughter in Connor's bed, clearly not wearing her own clothes.

"Hey mom…" She said. Her mother stared at her for a few moments and Kira tried, unsuccessfully, to gauge her reaction.

"Ok…" She said finally, trying to decide how best to deal with this but was interrupted by the arrival of her husband.

"Kim, I couldn't find-found her." He said, coming to a halt beside Kim after he pushed passed Connor, who still held the door open. Connor quickly closed the door, anticipating the noise level to grow exponentially. He walked over and sat beside Kira. While he'd let her parents have their say, maybe even yell a bit, he would not let them upset Kira, not today.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy demanded, Connor growled a warning, already not liking where this was headed. Kim laid a calming hand on her husband's shoulder, noting Connor's defensive stance. A few tense moments passed in which both Kim and Kira tried to calm their mates down. When they mostly succeeded, Kira spoke to her parents.

"I'm sure you can figure out what happened here."

"I think we've got a pretty good idea." Seethed Tommy, wanting nothing more then to beat the crap out of Connor if only Kim didn't have such a tight hold on him. Apparently Connor had a similar thought as he jumped out of his seat, his Animal Spirit reacting to this other male's hostile aggressiveness towards his mate. This fact that this male was her father didn't even register.

"Don't you dare accuse my mate of anything." He growled at the older man. Tommy was about to reply but his daughter cut him off.

"Ok, that's enough!" She reached up and pulled Connor back onto the bed. She allowed Connor to pull her into his lap, conscious that she wore only his sweater but not really caring.

"Yes, Connor and I had sex." Tommy tensed at the word but she ignored him. "But we didn't really have much of a choice. You were there when Lily talked to us. Unless you forgot, then you'll know when I reached physical maturity the bond would push us to complete it."

"Physical maturity…you're _fifteen_!" Tommy grounded out.

"Yes but wasn't that the same age mom was?"

"That was different." He insisted. "I didn't give her a choice. I was evil."

"You know it's funny how adults always say 'it's different.' Yes, you were evil and he wasn't, but in both cases you weren't in control of yourselves."

"So what happens now?" Kim asked after a moment. Tommy looked like he wanted to tell them exactly what was going to happen now, but Kim shot him a look and he held hi tongue.

"I don't think our Spirits are going to let us be apart for the foreseeable future." Again Tommy opened his mouth to protest and again Kim stopped him, making a split second executive decision for both of them.

"Ok. We'll leave you alone. Just be careful." Kim's eyes widened when she said that. "Have you been careful?" she asked. Kira looked confused so she continued. "Birth control. Have you been using birth control?" Now Kira's eyes widened, but Kim's cleared as she thought through what she'd said. "Never mind."

"Oh God. Connor, what if I'm pregnant?" Kira asked, not having heard her mother's last comment and turning to face her mate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"We'll get through it. It's ok, if it happens it happens. We'll be ok." He murmured into her hair as she clung to him, the fear of becoming a mother right now, on top of everything else was apparent.

"But Kira you can't be pregnant. You haven't started menstruating yet." Said Kim, though she didn't like her daughter's reaction to her words. "What haven't you told us?" She then demanded. Kira ducked her head but sighed in resignation, knowing she would have had to eventually tell her mother anyways, and subsequently her father would have known, but she was kind of hoping not to have this talk with him physically present.

"After you left that day, Lily had more to tell me. When you access your Animal Spirit on a deeper level, they change your biology a bit, to have traits of themselves in it. One trait for cheetahs, and I'm assuming some other animals as well, is that they don't menstruate, but go into heat. Cheetahs go into heat several times a year, but because I'm still human, I only get half of those traits. I won't get my period, I'll go into heat, but the human part is that it'll happen every month."

"And that means what exactly?"

"It means that even though I don't have periods I can still get pregnant."

"And…?"

"You really don't need to know the 'and.' "Kira muttered and so Kim and Tommy were left to draw their own conclusions.

"We'll go get you something. The morning after pill." Kim said finally. She pulled Tommy to the door, which was a difficult task given he was still shooting daggers at Connor, and they left the young couple alone. Connor managed to keep Simba at bay until Kim and Tommy returned and Kira swallowed the pill. Before they left again, Kim slipped him a box of condoms. Both parents knew there would be more sex involved before their daughter came home, but Kim thought it best not to announce it to Tommy.

**-C/K-**

Kira and Connor stayed sequestered in his apartment for nearly a week. Most of that time was spent in each other's arms in one capacity or another. Connor's need for her did not abate at all. The urge came upon him suddenly and after he ripped three of his shirts off her she gave up and stayed naked, wrapping the blanket around her when she wanted to cover up. When they had a moment to breathe, Connor spent it yelling at Simba. He could not believe that after everything that had happened the first time the Lion had jumped to conclusions that he would do so again. A simple yes or no question could have saved Kira a lot of pain, and Connor a lot of guilt and there was a chance Connor would never forgive Simba this time. At the very least, he hadn't spoken a word to the Lion since, and worst of all, neither had Nala, for she was of a similar mind as Connor. In the end, Simba had begged for forgiveness and had tentatively gotten it, but only because Kira was in a forgiving mood; a mood neither Connor nor Nala could understand.

However, for all her crazed forgiveness, the damage had been done and by the end of the week she was sore, really sore. Her young and, until a few days ago, untried body was not meant to be used as it was. By the end of it all, she could not walk without severe pain and Connor made her stay in bed for another day before he even considered letting her go home. When she finally did, her parents were so relieved to see her that neither of them made any sort of comment. A couple of days later, Kira became sick. She confided to her mom, glad that although still awkward they had the kind of relationship where she could confide to her mother, that she was still sore, but also that her nether regions burned.

"I'm calling Dana." Kim said, reaching for the phone. Kira sighed but didn't argue. Dana was the one all Rangers turned to with Ranger related medical problems. In this case, it wasn't specifically Ranger related, but going to a walk in clinic, the Olivers did not have a family doctor, and explaining why her vagina was in the shape it was in without explaining why or not having the clinic cry rape was going to be next to impossible. Barely fifteen minutes later, Dana arrived, courtesy of Aero Rescue III. Tommy was kicked out of Kira's room and sent to pace in the living room with Connor, who had shown up when he felt through the bond that his mate was sick, this being the first time he'd been allowed in the house since Kira came home; Tommy making it clear that if he laid eyes on his former student anytime in the near future he was liable to kill him.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Dana demanded after running her scanner over Kira and taking a look at her.

"That bad, huh?" Kira sighed.

"Yes that bad. Now what happened?!"

"I went into heat. I'm apparently physically mature now and our Animal Spirits threw us together – literally."

"Wait…you and _Connor_?" She asked, the implications sinking in. "I should have realized it would have been him immediately, but he's twenty-two! This is illegal!"

"We know." Kira muttered. "But that's really the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"I'm Lightspeed Rescue. We may deal with supernatural monsters, but we also deal with _human_ criminals and _human_ law, so yes, it came to my mind."

"Yeah, well, we didn't really have a choice. So if you charge him with statutory rape, you'll have to charge our Animal Spirits, cause it may have been his body but he wasn't in control of it. You may be Lightspeed Rescue, and they may be used to weird things when it comes to you, but I dare you to explain that one to a court of law." Dana's lips thinned and she sighed but grudgingly admitted that Kira was right. She'd never be able to explain that even if she wanted to, which she didn't when it came down to it. Illegal or not, this was as far from normal circumstances as you could get.

"Ok, forget the legalities, and continue."

"For the better part of a week-"

"A week?!" Dana interrupted after half a sentence. Kira nodded. "About how many times a day?"

"I don't know…eight or nine on average? The first two days was more, but it calmed down a bit."

"Holy shit…" Dana muttered. "So yeah, it's bad. No one's body is meant to go through that much sex, let alone someone who was a virgin?" Kira nodded and Dana sighed. "There's extensive tearing to the vaginal walls. Or there was. It looks to be healed over but it's healed over badly. Unfortunately, there are downsides to our accelerated healing. There was moderate internal bleeding, on top of what I'm sure was quite a bit of external bleeding caused by the tears, which then became infected and then your accelerated healing healed over the infection, trapping it in your body, which is why you're sick."

"So what do we do?" asked Kim.

"I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics as well as a strong muscle relaxant." Kira nodded, already having expected that. "I also want you to rest. Like really rest, not a Ranger's definition of rest. You are to stay in bed for three days, more if you're still in pain. And no sex! Especially not as much as you've been having."

"I don't know if that last one will work."

"Kira!" Kim scolded.

"I'm serious. We didn't exactly plan on having sex in the first place, let alone for a week straight. We didn't have a choice, our Animal Spirits forced us together and I know we'll be force together again." Dana and Kim were silent for a minute, neither liking that bit of info.

"Well, we'll have to monitor you then." Dana said. "I want you to call me if/when it happens again." Kira nodded in agreement; apparently there wasn't any privacy to be had, but she supposed she should be used to it by now, there was rarely privacy in the Ranger world, but Kira never thought her sex life would be on display as it was.

"Just one more thing before you go." Kira said. "Can you run a pregnancy test?" Dana froze for a moment before she pulled her scanner back out. Kira loved Lightspeed. No blood work or peeing on a stick or in a cup, just a quick body scan.

"You didn't use protection?" she asked, as she ran the scanner over Kira's abdomen.

"Not the first few times. Again, it wasn't exactly planned." Dana cursed Connor for being the only twenty-two year old guy in the country that didn't have condoms in his apartment, as she pulled the scanner back and waited for the results. Kira held her breath, not sure what to feel or how she'd feel if she was pregnant. Thankfully, she didn't have to find out.

"You're not pregnant." Dana said, and Kira released the breath she'd been holding.

"Oh thank God!" Could be heard clearly from downstairs and both Kim and Kira wondered if it was Tommy or Connor who had said it. Whoever had, both Kim and Kira were glad that it had interrupted the overprotective dad 'talk' Tommy had been having with Connor, which was basically Connor sitting silently while Tommy ranted and raved at him, threatening him to within an inch of his life. They both knew that ultimately Tommy's threats where hollow, no matter how much he wished they weren't sometimes, but it made Tommy feel better to threaten his daughter's boyfriend, even if the intimidation part was by no means there; though Tommy knew that if he ever truly wanted to intimidate Connor all he'd have to do would be to get Kim to glare at him. As much as it annoyed him to admit, everyone was much more scared of Kim then Tommy.

"I'm also going to prescribe some birth control. I want you to start that one right away. Well start all of them right away, but unlike the antibiotics and muscle relaxant, which should start working within twelve hours, birth control takes up to a month. And use condoms too!" Kira blushed but nodded.

"I'll have the scripts filled and get Joel or Ryan to bring them to you." Dana said as she allowed Kim to walk her out. The door had barely closed behind them before it was opened again and Connor came in.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he murmured as he pulled her to him.

"It's ok, I'm ok." She assured him. He didn't believe her, but said nothing, choosing instead to just hold her.

**-C/K-**

Things calmed down after that. The antibiotics worked and within two weeks Kira was back to her usual self. The next month Kira went into heat again, though this time was a lot more sedated. Connor did feel the need to claim her fairly frequently, but not to the same degree or with the same vigour. As it was now September, this posed a problem with school and Connor's training, and so after one of their classes they taught at Pai Zhuq weekly, they sought out Jarrod and Lily.

"It's all the time." Kira told her fellow Cheetah, the two boys having their own discussion somewhere nearby but not directly next to them giving them some semblance of privacy. "It was horrible the first time…and not just because it was eight or nine times a day for a week." Kira buried her face in her hands, still unable to believe that that had actually happened. "This can't be what it's like for animals. I don't care what species you are; _no one_ can have this much sex."

"You're right." Lily agreed. "And it will calm down. _A lot_." She assured the younger woman. "It's just that right now the completion of your bond is very new. Just like when you first bonded, it has to settle. But it will."

"When?"

"It's different for every pair of mates." Lily said with a shrug. "For me and Jarrod it was around the five month mark."

"But because Connor and I are those of the prophecy it could take a lot longer." Kira groaned. Lily and Jarrod, and Camille, had been informed of the prophecy not long after Dai Shi had been defeated.

"Or it could be less time. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting."

"I know." Lily laughed. "The point though, is that once the bond settles again, the urge won't come upon you guys so often, or so suddenly. You'll even be able to hold off if it's really not a good time. After our bond settled Jarrod and I rarely _needed_ to have sex more then once a day while I was in heat. _Want_ on the other hand, is a different matter entirely." She shot Kira a wink who couldn't help but laugh. Kira and Connor left the Academy feeling slightly better that this intensity wouldn't last for forever, and that the interruption this caused to their daily lives would, hopefully, only happen two or three more times. As such, neither of them were more thankful that when Kira's fourth heat cycle took place, they discovered the Lily had been right and their bond had settled earlier rather then later. This whole situation took a lot of getting used to for everyone, though especially Tommy and Kimberly who hated the whole thing. They tried to think of the fact that other parents were in a similar spot as they were, the part where their teenage children were having sex bit, not being bonded, or Power Rangers or anything else, but those parents didn't know it, for their children went to great lengths to hide their activities, whereas Kira couldn't hide it when she left the house for a week. Their only consolation was when that fourth month hit Kira could hide it from them and sneak around like other teenagers, allowing them the illusion of normalcy. That illusion is what allowed Kim and Tommy to start to get over it, that and for the awkwardness to begin to recede, making way for them to concentrate fully on the task at hand when an old enemy reappeared.

* * *

**A/N - Simba really has problems with jumping to conclusions...don't hate me for it. This is basically the 'big' chapter regarding the completion of their bond and the end of the transition from being a platonic to romantic couple. And this really is the end regarding that transition and my focus on it, there's no more chapters or big scenes dedicated to it, more just tiny bits here and there, and only if called for. **

**Next chapter we do have the return of an old enemy, and a bit of a time jump (sort of), but you'll have to wait and see who! ;)**

**Review please!**


	29. The Road to Corinth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – The Road to Corinth **

* * *

In November of 2009 Alpha received a distress call from his, and Zordon's, home planet of Eltar. It was enough to have him call in the Rangers, and not just some of them, but all of the ones he deemed family.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Tommy asked. He, Kim, Kira and Connor were the first to teleport in, along with little Eric, after having received the emergency call.

"Aye yai yai! It's terrible!" The robot cried and Tommy and Kim were brought back to years ago when such pronouncements were basically a daily occurrence. They received no more information then that until the rest of the Rangers, from Originals to Space, arrived.

"I have received a distress call from Eltar." Said Alpha once they were all assembled. "But Eltar was destroyed." Said Billy. "You and Zordon said so years ago. There's no life left on the planet."

"Or so we thought." Alpha said. "After Zordon and I left Earth to return to Eltar all those years ago with the intent of revitalizing the planet, Zordon sensed life on Eltar, though we were never able to find it. It appears that Zordon was right and that life still exists on Eltar."

"And now they're being attacked." TJ surmised.

"Yes but it is much worse then that!" Alpha cried, punching in a few buttons and making the Viewing Globe light up. The images that appeared were far from anything they wanted to see, and even not what they expected. It reminded them greatly of The Countdown, with monsters attacking on all fronts and darkness overtaking everything. But it was the fact that the images changed to show different planets, and not just Eltar, that had them truly scared.

"This isn't just an attack on Eltar." Jason said. "What's going on? How could someone launch an all out attack like this without us even knowing?"

"Have you heard anything Karone?" Kat asked. The former Queen of Evil shook her head.

"Nothing. There's been talk of dissatisfaction about me doing nothing to get revenge on the Rangers, but no more then there always is."

"So whoever is launching the attack is a completely unknown entity." Said Andros. "Alpha have you had any other word from Eltar, or anyone else?"

"No, none."

"Meaning we have to assume the worst." Muttered Trini.

"That they're too injured or dead to contact anyone." Kira added. "We have to help them! This attack will destroy that whole galaxy. And it may not be the first galaxy they've conquered."

"They could come to this galaxy next." Said Connor, agreeing with his mate. "We may be small, but conquering the planet that originated the Power Rangers?"

"It'd be the crowning glory for any evil villain." Zack muttered.

"Yes, and quite literally." Karone added. "If whoever this is gains enough momentum, evil beings across the whole universe will rally behind them and start fearing Astronema less. If that happens, either I'll be forced to step in and wage war on you guys again to prove that I am still the Queen of Evil, or do nothing and lose what control I have over them."

"And if that happens it's a free for all." Said Zhane. "We'll be at war once again anyways."

"So basically we have to stop them here and now." Said Tanya. "There's no other choice."

"Yeah but how?" Aisha asked. "Look at the size of that army! It rivals the one we fought during The Countdown and until Zordon sacrificed himself we were screwed in that battle just by the sheer number of them!"

"Yeah but we have numbers of our own now." Said Ashley. "There's a lot of Ranger teams out there, we can contact some of them, get them to help us. One Ranger is worth ten foot soldiers."

"But there are thousands of them." Rocky countered, knowing they had to do something but trying to be realistic about this. "We may have numbers now but there aren't even a hundred of us. If we were to even have a chance it would take every team of Ranger out there."

"Then that's what it takes." Said Kim.

"But we can't leave Earth unprotected!" Cassie cried.

"Cassie's right." Adam agreed. "Leaving Earth without a single team of Rangers is just the sort of opportunity any evil villain would take advantage of."

"But what choice do we have?" Kim asked. "If we lose this fight, Earth won't be safe anyways and we'll have another Countdown on our hands _without_ Zordon to save us."

"That's not exactly true." Kira spoke up. "I can use my power to-"

"NO!" The entire room cried, though led by Connor. After the incident in 2025 when Kira had discovered her power, the family had been informed of this development and all were in agreement that she was never to use it again. Kira harrumphed but said no more on the subject for the moment. Connor sent her a sideways glance, knowing that with her the subject was far from closed, but agreeing that now was not the time.

"We can offer some protection to Earth." Alpha suggested finally.

"Like what?" Asked Carlos.

"The Command Centre has many features designed to protect the Earth that have never had to be used before." He answered. "The Command Centre is capable to creating a shield that can surround the entire planet, stopping any intruders from entering the atmosphere. It would not hold forever, but it would hold long enough for you to return to Earth. I can also expand the power of the plasmatic gems in the transport core to expedite teleportation. Should you need to return, you could teleport across millions of light years almost instantaneously."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tommy said. With no other options available to them, the Rangers agreed that it was the best thing to do. They had to stop whoever this new villain was and it was going to take every single one of them to do it. While none of them liked leaving Earth without any Rangers, they were leaving Earth as protected as possible with means to return immediately if needed. So, it was with heavy hearts that the Rangers split up and began contacting every other team of Rangers, telling them all there was an emergency and for them to meet at the NASADA Sapceport. For those Rangers with children, they made a de-tour to the Command Centre to drop their children off, all of them feeling better that their kids were in the securest place probably in existence. Alpha promised to watch over them all and all mentors, tech advisors and significant others were informed, along with Bulk, Skull and Ernie, who promised to keep an eye on things as well as to help Alpha with the kids. Aside from Eric, Lily, Anthony and Laurina, all of the future S.P.D. Rangers were there, along with some newer additions to the family in the form of Jessica, Aisha and Rocky's daughter, Marcus, Tanya and Adam's son, Derek, Zack and Angela's son, Angela naturally joining her son in the Command Centre, Aidan, Kat and Billy's son, and Jane, Eric and Taylor's daughter. The only Ranger child not coming to the Command Centre was Annabelle, Merrick and Princess Shayla's daughter who would stay with her mother on the Animarium, which was almost just as protected as the Command Centre thanks to the Animarian Warriors. So far no other Rangers had kids, and, as far as anyone knew, weren't pregnant, and if they were it would be far too early to tell.

After goodbyes were said, the parent Rangers were teleported to NASADA, meeting up with a large crowd; thankfully the Astro Megaship was large enough to accommodate them all, even if there had to be two debriefings, for while Andros said the ship was big enough for them all, one room of it was not. No one liked the news of their being another war going on that could potentially arrive on Earth, though they were all in agreement that a pre-emptive strike was their best option for ensuring that the war _didn't_ reach Earth, or spread beyond their control; they all hoped that hadn't already happened. Along the way, the Rangers contacted their friends from other planets, namely the Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Aquitian Rangers, and Trey of Triforia, all of whom said they'd meet them at Eltar. Even with the Astro Megaship going at top speed, it took them just over a day to reach the planet; only when they came out of hyperspeed it wasn't to the sight they'd expected to see.

"This can't be right." Andros muttered. "DECA, you sure we're at the right co-ordinates?"

"Affirmative." She answered.

"Alpha come in." Andros then called on the comm.

"Go ahead Andros." He responded seconds later.

"We've arrived at Eltar but there's no one here. There's no siege ships, no army. It's peaceful."

"That can't be." The robot cried. "The distress signal from Eltar is still being sent out. The images I am receiving are the same as what you all saw before leaving."

"Send them to us." Andros said before telling DECA to summon the others. He realized belatedly, as nearly eighty Rangers proved him wrong that they all couldn't fit into one room, that he should have been more specific in which 'others' he was talking about.

"What is it Andros?" Tommy asked.

"We've arrived at Eltar." He said, pointing to viewport. "Yet, these are the supposedly live images Alpha is sending me." He punched a button and the viewport closed over to act as a screen. The scene changed to one of enemy ships attacking the planet, with explosions large enough to be seen from space. "Notice a difference?" No one said anything as what was happening sunk in, along with a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"I am receiving a transmission from the Red Galaxy Ranger." DECA's voice sounded, coming across loud and clear over their silence. Karone pushed her way forward and hit the comm button, opening communications with her friends.

"Leo! Something's-"

"Karone….Rangers…"

"Leo? Leo you're not coming through clear!"

"It's…you…back…come…closer…"

"Leo!" Karone cried, not liking the sound of this at all.

"It's a trap." Kira muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts seconds before a blast of energy left Eltar surrounding the Astro Megaship and bringing it crashing down to the planet's surface.

**-C/K-**

_Earth…5 years later._

The last five years had been hard on all survivors who had made it to Corinth before the dome closed. The Venjix Virus had appeared out of nowhere and within a matter of months had overtaken all computers on Earth. He began making armies of robotic soldiers and sent them to destroy the planet. And destroy it they did, until all that was left were barren wastelands, a few cities in ruins that stood out like an oasis in the desert, toxic air, polluted water, and a death toll so high it was far easier to compare those who had survived against the approximate population of Earth before Venjix, rather then try to count those who had died. The entire planet had been razed to the ground, but it wasn't over, not yet. There was one stronghold that still resisted Venjix: the domed city of Corinth, located on the east coast of what used to be the United States. No one knew why the Power Rangers didn't come to help them as they always had in the past, though most reached the rather accurate conclusion that they'd been taken out first to prevent any resistance against Venjix. That surprised no one, Venjix was highly intelligent after all, but it shook them to their core to know that their saviours were no match for this enemy. Except, perhaps that wasn't entirely true. While no Rangers had fought Venjix when he'd launched his attack, a new team of Rangers, the RPM Rangers, had appeared to protect Corinth and were managing quite well against Venjix and his Attack Bots.

Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair and Summer Landsdown had been chosen by the mysterious Dr. K, who appeared only as a computer screen and was the only known expert on Venjix, to protect what remained of the human race as Ranger Operators Series Red, Blue and Yellow. Not long after they fought Venjix for the first time, the three were joined by Ziggy Grover and Dillon who became Ranger Operators Series Green and Black respectively, and joined the fight for humanity. Shortly after their arrival, Dr. K lost a bit of his mystery by leaving the computer screen behind and revealing himself to actually be a girl, one who could not have been much older then eighteen or nineteen.

Together, under Dr. K's mentorship, the five Rangers kept Venjix at bay. A few months into their fight, Dillon began to have flashbacks of his past. Dillon didn't know who he was, he didn't even know if his real name was Dillon. At some point he'd been captured by Venjix and implanted with Venjix technology, making him half machine, half human. The only thing he knew was that he had a sister out there somewhere and his only clue was a tiny music box in the form of a pocket watch. The Rangers went searching for more clues to his past, and along the way were met by Venjix himself, in his first physical body, along with two more Rangers. Ranger Operators Series Gold and Silver, Gem and Gemma, were old friends of Dr. K's who she thought had died during Venjix's attack. She'd given them the Gold and Silver Morphers and they'd been using them ever since the piss off Venjix. Shortly after Gem and Gemma joined the team, the Rangers found a factory out in the wasteland where Venjix was using humans he'd captured for slave labour. There, Dillon discovered that his sister had been one of the workers until recently, bringing him one step closer to finding her.

Dillon wasn't the only one who'd had flashbacks to his past. Scott was the son of Colonel Truman, the man in charge of all of Corinth and a rather hard man who'd appeared to favour Scott's older brother Marcus, an Air Force pilot who'd died in the Battle for Corinth before the dome had closed. Scott learned that his father didn't have a favourite son, but still struggled with his hard exterior, and trying to earn his father's approval. Flynn had spent his time before Corinth traveling the globe, searching for his place in life. Flynn wanted to help people no matter the cost, but most people didn't share his 'no matter the cost' attitude, not even his father who told his son that heroes only existed in comic books; only to eat his words during the Battle for Corinth when Flynn went out into the wasteland to bring people to the city. Mr. McAllistair had not only eaten his words but had changed his entire attitude, no longer believing that heroes only existed in comic books. Ziggy had had a troubled past, being raised in an orphanage and then getting in with the local cartels, his incompetence getting him in trouble all the time as well as a price on his head. But, no matter how incompetent, Ziggy had a good heart, endearing him to the rest of his team, even if they still found him annoying; and thankfully his status as a Ranger held those who would ghost him at bay.

Summer had come from a rich family, a very rich family, and she'd grown up spoiled and self-centered. When the Venjix drones attacked, her 'friends' had abandoned her to save themselves and Summer had only made it to the dome thanks to the Landsdown family butler, Andrews, who was more of a parent to Summer then her own parents had ever been, yet who's first name she didn't even know. Andrews died getting her to Corinth and Summer swore to show him the kind of person she could be instead of just remaining as she was. Upon arriving at Corinth, Summer had met up with her parents but promptly left them to rescue Scott, who was stranded outside the dome. The two made it back just in time before the shields were up and Summer moved out on her own, joining RPM. Shortly after they'd become Rangers, Summer's parents returned trying to force her to get married to the heir to the Winchester fortune, for they themselves were no longer rich and needed the Winchester money. Thankfully, Summer's status as a Ranger had repulsed her future in-laws when they discovered it wasn't just for show and social standing and she actually did fight in battles, and they'd called off the wedding. Her parents had been disappointed, but seeing what their daughter did with her life, the two were determined that they would make it on their own. Summer's near marriage had had one good outcome, however, in the form of Summer and Dillon acknowledging their budding feelings for each other. Dillon had hated the thought of her getting married and confronted her, saying that she shouldn't give in to her parents like this and it was wrong and she was letting herself essentially be sold off. The two had it out before Summer screamed at him that if he didn't want her to get married because he liked her then he should just say it, and in the heat of the moment, he did. The two had been going out ever since, believing that although they were on the same team, and some people frowned upon their relationship for that simple fact, that with the world the way it was, and with them risking their lives daily, they weren't not going to be together.

However, for all the Rangers tough pasts, and even presents, none had had anything nearly as hard as Dr. K, Gem and Gemma. The three had shown signs of great intelligence very early in life, understanding things like quantum physics at age five, and had been kidnapped by a top-secret military think tank, codenamed Alphabet Soup. They'd been told that they were very sick children who were allergic to sunlight and so must remain inside and subservient to their captors. Dr. K had become their leading scientist, building weapons and machines that most everyone else couldn't even dream of, while Gem and Gemma had been trained in combat, left emotionally underdeveloped and were essentially big kids as a result, and were to be used as test subjects for Dr. K's Ranger technology. For years Alphabet Soup had tried to get K to create Ranger technology only for their leading scientist to come up short, totally unaware that no one could access the Morphing Grid without The Power's permission. Eventually though, The Power saw something in K and gave her that knowledge, allowing her to create the Ranger Series technology. It was around that time that K had discovered that they weren't actually allergic to sunlight and she'd begun to form a plan to get herself, Gem and Gemma out of there. She created the Venjix Virus, intending to use it to scare their captors. However, her plan had been found out and she'd been dragged away before she could upload the firewall, allowing Venjix to escape and infect the world, as well as losing Gem and Gemma in the process. Since then K had been working tirelessly to destroy that which she'd created.

Now, months into the RPM Rangers battle, Dillon's sister had been revealed to be Tanaya 7, Venjix's top Attack Bot, and the Rangers' prime enemy aside from Venjix himself. Tanaya had overrun Venjix's programming and remembered her past, joining the Rangers in their battle against him, only to be captured again. The Rangers had no idea what had happened to her, until now. Venjix appeared in his newest body, a rather ugly one if you were to ask the Rangers, but had appeared mostly to taunt the Rangers as he unveiled Tanaya 15, the newly re-programmed sister of Ranger Series Black.

"Tanaya!" Dillon cried, ensuring that his battle against Venjix and his Grinders, his version of foot soldiers, led him to his sister. "Tanaya fight it! You have to fight it! Come back to me." He'd lost his sister twice now, and didn't want to lose her again. "You're my sister! Try and remember!" She didn't even respond to him, merely continuing the fight. It was when Tanaya was getting ready fire the final blast that would kill her brother, and when Venjix was cackling evilly at his apparent victory, that the tables turned. A large metal disc flew out of nowhere towards Venjix, hitting him dead on and stopping the battle, drawing everyone's attention as the disc made a circuit like a boomerang and returned to its thrower. That person, clad all in pink, was standing atop a building, looking down on the scene through an oval shaped visor. Clearly a girl, she had a companion that stood beside her in red, looking down from his much higher height through his own star shaped visor.

"Woah!" Cried Ziggy. "New Rangers! Way to go Doc K!"

"I don't think Dr. K created those Rangers." Flynn said in his heavy Scottish accent.

"But…then what are they…where did they come from if not Doc K?" It appeared they would get their answer for the two Rangers jumped down from the top of the building, landing in front of the RPM Rangers and facing Venjix head on.

"Impossible!" Venjix roared finally, having come out of his shock at their appearance.

"Oh it's very possible." Said the Pink Ranger.

"We're not that easy to get rid of!" The Red Ranger agreed.

"No matter, there are only two of you."

"You sure about that?" The Pink Ranger asked. "You sure you're not surrounded, about to be taken out by the same team that destroyed your precious Empire and your _illustrious_ King Mondo?"

"You are not fit to speak his name!"

"You know a friend of ours said it once along ago, but I'll say it again now: if you miss King Mondo that much, I promise we can help you join him." Said the Red Ranger. The two then wasted no more time talking and launched on the attack. Whether it was through Venjix's shock or if these two really had that much power, Venjix was sent back time and time again, as he'd never been by the RPM Rangers.

"This is not over!" Venjix cried, summoning Tanaya and his Grinders to him. "Whether you have returned or not is no matter. I have destroyed your world, and I will finish the job by destroying you!"

"Good luck with that!" The Pink Ranger yelled, steel in her voice, as Venjix and his minions disappeared.

"That was amazing!" Ziggy was the first one over when Venjix was gone, though he was closely followed by his teammates. The RPM Rangers removed their helmets, wanting to be able to talk without them but these other Rangers wouldn't follow suit.

"I assume you have some form of command centre." The Red Ranger said. "If you take us there, we'll explain everything." Both intrigued and weary, the RPM Rangers agreed and led them back to their vehicles, Flynn allowing the two Rangers to ride with him as they headed back to the Garage. There Dr. K met them looking just as confused as the others; obviously she'd had no part in creating these Rangers and knew about as much about them as the RPM Rangers themselves did. Only once in Dr. K's lab with the doors sealed shut, did the two Rangers reveal their identities.

"Power down!" The Pink Ranger suit disappeared to reveal a short woman who could most certainly not be out of her teens, probably a few years younger then Dr. K, who had long brown hair and doe eyes and, contrary to her Ranger colour, was wearing yellow. The man was over a foot taller then his female companion and looked to be about the RPM Rangers' age, early to mid-twenties, and had short ear length brown hair and brown eyes to match, and contrary to his fellow Ranger he was wearing his Ranger colour. Both looked pale and drawn and quite harried, but had a fire and hard determination in their eyes that did not bode well for Venjix.

"I'm Connor McKnight." The Red Ranger introduced. "This is my girlfriend, Kira Oliver." Kira nodded and the two then waited for the inevitable flurry of questions, knowing any explanation they might give would just be interrupted until the RPM Rangers got it out of their system. Sure enough, the questions came all at once.

"How did you get here?"

"There are other Rangers in Corinth?"

"How do you know Venjix?"

"Were you Rangers before Venjix or did you just become them recently?"

"If you were Rangers before Venjix, where were you when he was attacking?!"

"What happened?"

"Are there more of you?"

"Ok, enough!" Kira said when the questions just kept coming without a break. "We said we'd explain everything and we will. Let's start at the beginning though."

"The Ranger powers we used, belong to the Zeo Power Rangers. Their enemy was the Machine Empire, back in the year 1996."

"King Mondo, who you heard mention, was the leader of the Empire, and Venjix was one of his generals."

"That's impossible." Said Dr. K. "I created the Venjix Virus back in 2009." Kira shook her head.

"You may think you created Venjix, but I promise you, you didn't. There's so much more to it, so much you couldn't know because we weren't here to tell you. Or to fight Venjix when he first reappeared. We abandoned Earth. It's our fault the planet's like this."

* * *

**A/N - So how many of you thought it was Venjix? I may never have said that Venjix escaped the destruction of Serpentera in Forever Red, but given that the main villain of a season of PR is also named Venjix and given that you know I love to interconnect the seasons wherever possible, and the fact that RPM is where we are in the timeline, was it hard to figure out? Seriously though, I'd kinda like to know. Part of me says it was obvious, another part says that's only because I'm the one writing the story and given I'm me I know the way I think.**

**RPM will last 3 chapters, and yes the others are closely following behind Connor and Kira, Tommy and Kim will reclaim their Zeonizers, and everything shall be explained next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	30. Venjix Then and Now

_Disclaimer: I do now own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Venjix Then and Now **

* * *

"You may think you created Venjix, but I promise you, you didn't. There's so much more to it, so much you couldn't know because we weren't here to tell you. Or to fight Venjix when he first reappeared. We abandoned Earth. It's our fault the planet's like this."

"We didn't do it on purpose though." Connor assured them, though really he was trying to reassure his mate.

"Alright, it sounds like there's a very long story here, so why don't we go sit down so you can explain. I'm Scott Truman, by the way, Ranger Operator Series Red and team leader." Kira and Connor nodded in greeting and allowed themselves to be led in to the RPM Rangers pseudo living room as the others introduced themselves. Dr. K hung back long enough to call Colonel Truman and open a communications channel so he could be there as well.

"Oh, and that's my dad, Colonel Truman." Scott said, pointing to the screen where a man waved from. "Now, why don't you finish telling us about Venjix before you get into how it's your fault Earth is like this." Scott suggested and when no complaints came, Kira and Connor started in on their story, though for this part at least, Kira took the lead for she knew more then her mate.

"As already stated, Venjix was one of the generals of the Machine Empire. In spring of 1997, the Zeo Rangers destroyed Mondo and most of the Empire with him."

"Hold on." Said Flynn. "How old are you? Cause you really don't look old enough to have been a Ranger in 1997."

"I wasn't, I'm fifteen, I was two when the Machine Empire attacked Earth. The Red and Pink Zeo Rangers were my parents. Who were also two of the Original Power Rangers, and a couple Rangers after that…suffice it to say my parents have a long and involved history as Power Rangers. Connor and I kind of stole their Morphers. We knew seeing Zeo Rangers would creep Venjix out the most."

"Wait you're fifteen but you were two in 1997?" Summer asked.

"Well I turned three in August of '97."

"That's not possible. If you're fifteen you would have been born in '99. You wouldn't have been alive in '97."

"What? Why…what year is it?" Kira asked, dreading the answer.

"2014." Kira and Connor looked to each other and their faces fell.

"It's been five years." Kira muttered. "Oh my god…"

"It's ok." Connor said. "We'll sort all this out, I promise." Kira nodded and put herself back together, turning to face the RPM Rangers.

"Ok…so, yes I'm only fifteen and yes I was born in 1994. How that's possible we'll get to in a minute. Anyways, when the Machine Empire was destroyed, Venjix and four other generals escaped, though no one knew that at the time. It wasn't until 2002 that they made an appearance, trying, unsurprisingly, to destroy Earth."

"A team of every Red Ranger in existence at the time went to stop the generals and thought they had succeeded." Connor continued. "Venjix was inside a machine when it blew and it was thought that there was no way he could have survived that." Connor recounted Kira's memories though didn't mention that that machine had been Serpentera for he didn't want to get into an entire Ranger history. "Again we heard nothing from Venjix for years…until we learned he'd taken over Earth."

"And this is the part of why you weren't on Earth when the attack began." Said Colonel Truman, who'd been brought up to speed by Dr. K before being brought into the room.

"Yep." Said Kira. "In 2009 we received a distress call from the planet Eltar. Some digging revealed that it wasn't just Eltar that was in danger, but their entire galaxy. An evil being we knew nothing about had risen and had launched a full out war in that part of the universe. Do you remember 1998? That planet wide battle with Astronema?"Colonel Truman nodded as did everyone else, though they knew more about it then remembered it for they'd been kids at the time. "Well picture that battle, but on a bigger scale. That's what we were facing."

"But you weren't facing it." Said Dillon. "They weren't attacking Earth."

"Earth may be the home planet of most of the Power Rangers in existence, but it isn't home to all of us. Eltar was home to the very best of us." Kira said, evading mentioning Zordon for she didn't want to get into that at the moment. "Not to mention that we're not just guardians of the Earth, we're guardians of the entire universe."

"And there's the fact that if that unknown evil being succeeded there was a _very _good chance they'd turn their sights on Earth. Destroying the home of the Power Rangers, and even the Rangers themselves would see that evil being revered above all other evil beings."

"So basically we had to stop them before they gained more power. With a battle that size, one or two, or even several, teams of Rangers wouldn't be enough to defeat them. We'd die and then when they came to Earth there would be less Rangers to protect that planet. So we all went. Every last one of us, and those Rangers who weren't on Earth met us there."

"We didn't leave Earth completely unprotected though. There was a shield surrounding the planet, protecting from invaders from another galaxy, and we boosted our teleportation to be able to return instantaneously if there was an attack. We never expected not to be able to teleport, or even make contact."

"It was trap." Kira said plainly. "We arrived at Eltar and the supposedly live images the Eltarians were sending to us was not what we saw before us. Our ship was gunned down and we found ourselves stranded on Eltar, which had actually been abandoned some time ago. Not only that, but we found ourselves unable to morph, unable to teleport, or communicate with anyone."

"We knew that whoever had set the trap was targeting Earth. They'd lured us away with the one thing they knew we'd have to send every Ranger to fight, and they were technologically savvy enough to fool our main computers when we tried to verify that there was indeed an attack of that magnitude taking place."

"We didn't know who it was. We were stuck on Eltar for six months, during which we did everything we could to escape and get back to Earth. That's why it's possible that I'm fifteen. It's been five years on Earth, but only six months on Eltar, the planets are in different orbits, different parts of the universe and time passes differently."

"Eventually, we discovered a hidden base on the planet guarded by your Grinders. Our best and brightest determined that what they guarded was a device that released a signal that stopped us from morphing, teleporting and from activating our interplanetary communications. We destroyed the Grinders and the signal easy enough and finished the repairs to our ship to return to Earth."

"Why didn't you just teleport?" Ziggy asked.

"Because something was still blocking the signal, but not from our end. We assumed that whoever had set the trap for us, whoever was targeting Earth, had placed another device on Earth, which still prevented us from teleporting, or communicating with home." Kira explained. "It was then that my parents, and the other Zeo Rangers, discovered who this enemy was, or at least narrowed it down. The Grinders are modified Cogs."

"Cogs?" Gem asked.

"Like the ones used in various machines?" Gemma added.

"No, though that's where their name come from. Cogs were the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire. If you take away a Grinder's metal armour, it's a Cog. Once they realized that, we knew it was someone from the Machine Empire."

"Kira and I came back first, before the ship was fixed. Don't ask us how." Connor said. They'd used their power to circumvent the second device not allowing them to teleport. They hadn't done it before for they didn't know what they had to do, or what they were facing and they'd learned, when using their power to create the temporary Jungle Fury Morphers during the final battle against Dai Shi, that knowing exactly what they wanted their power to do didn't use up nearly as much of it, putting them in less danger. It also helped that they'd combined their power, though Connor readily admitted his was relatively minimal when his mate wasn't in danger. He knew that Kira was the one with the ultimate power, but Connor had enough to be of use to her, and was able to tap into The Great Power itself when needed to protect his mate. "We went to the site of the Command Centre, the Command Centre of the Original Power Rangers, which still stands today. Our robotic tech advisor had been searching for us. We then learned it was Venjix that had attacked. His forces were camped outside the Command Centre, which is heavily protected, so he couldn't touch it, but if anyone left the Command Centre, or if we ever returned, he was waiting. Kira and I destroyed the second device and most of his forces that were there, before Alpha sent us here. And you know the rest."

"And you're certain this is the same Venjix?" Dr. K asked.

"Well if we weren't before, his reaction to seeing the Zeo Rangers was enough to convince us."

"Doc, you know what this means right?" Ziggy asked suddenly, turning towards Dr. K with a bright smile.

"No." She answered in her blunt manner.

"It means you didn't create Venjix!" he cried happily. "You thought you were responsible for Earth's destruction because you created him, but you didn't! So you're not!"

"He does have a point Dr. K." Flynn said also smiling, a fact that was reciprocated on every Ranger's face, even Dillon cracked a smile, for they all knew how much that had eaten her up. Dr. K seemed to process that information for a moment before excusing herself and heading into her lab. After a moment Ziggy followed, and Kira and Connor smiled at each other, now knowing of his feelings for her.

"So what happens now?" Colonel Truman asked from his office via the computer screen.

"Now we defeat Venjix, for good this time." Kira said simply.

"Easier said then done." Scott muttered.

"We know." Connor agreed. "But there's no other option."

"But what do we do after Venjix is gone?" Summer asked. "Assuming we defeat him. Has anyone actually thought about that? Earth is destroyed and most of the planet is inhabitable due to toxin levels."

"Don't worry about that." Said Kira dismissively.

"How can we not?" Asked Dillon.

"Because after this is all over the damage Venjix caused isn't going to matter, I promise. Trust me." She added when they looked at her funny, Connor included.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Connor asked his mate suspiciously.

"Because you rarely like the ideas that come out of my mouth." Kira countered, telling Connor through their bond to drop it, which he did for now, though this was far from over.

"Alright, there's one other thing we have to do before we defeat Venjix though." Summer said. "Dillon's sister, Tanaya, is being controlled by Venjix. He's using her as one of his minions. We have to save her." Summer wasn't going to consider any other possibility. This meant too much to Dillon, which meant it had a lot of meaning for her too.

"Of course." Kira agreed readily. "No one gets left behind."

"But how?" Asked Scott. "How can we save her? Venjix has her completely under his control."

"How is she under his control?" Connor asked. "I'm assuming it's some device since he's a machine."

"She has Venjix technology implanted inside her, just like I do." Said Dillon. "Only hers is much more. She's more machine then human." Kira and Connor thought for a moment, both coming to the same conclusion: that they needed to know more about this technology.

"Alpha may know something." Kira muttered, raising her communicator to her lips. "Alpha come in."

"Aye yai yai! It is certainly good to hear your voice again Kira!" He responded almost instantly.

"You too Alpha." Kira laughed. "Listen, we need your help. Can you teleport to my location? And bring your scanner."

"Will do!" He signed off and the RPM Rangers had just enough time to ask them who Alpha was before the robot himself teleported in.

"Guys, this is Alpha 5." Kira introduced. "The tech advisor of the Original Power Rangers, and one of the creators of the Morphing Grid."

"Meaning he's partly responsible for the existence of Power Rangers." Connor added.

"Nice to meet you." Dillon said and Summer was thankful to note his lack of sarcasm. "Now how can he help save my sister?"

"Alpha, Dillon here has Venjix technology implanted inside of him, as does his sister who's very much under Venjix's control like Karone was Dark Spector." Kira said, knowing Alpha would understand. "We're hoping you can tell us more about this technology. Maybe come up with an idea on how to deactivate a Venjix mind control."

"I will try." He said, approaching Dillon with his scanner. "Stand up please." Dillon did as instructed and allowed Alpha to run the scanner over him. "I shall have to run the results through the main computer at the Command Centre and shall let you know as soon as I am finished."

"Thanks." Dillon muttered. He could be nice, especially if this helped his sister.

"Yeah, thanks Alpha." Said Connor. "And hey, one more thing, did the Command Centre's Zord Bay get destroyed? Or is it still intact?"

"The Zeo Zords and Super Zeo Zords are safe and fully functional." Alpha responded, knowing what Connor was getting at, before he teleported out.

"Zeo Zords?" Flynn asked to which Connor nodded.

"We haven't seen the last of Venjix. And I know when he returns we're gonna need all the fire power we can get."

"After all these years you sure they're strong enough?" Scott asked, this time it was Kira who nodded.

"Zords aren't like regular machines. Time doesn't make them rust or lose any strength."

"You seem to know a lot about Power Rangers for having stolen your parents Morphers." Colonel Truman commented and Kira had to laugh at that.

"You just said it, my parents are Power Rangers, of course I know it all. Well, almost."

"Your parents share everything about their job with you? Mine doesn't." Muttered Scott.

"Being a Power Ranger isn't the same job as being in the military." Kira said. "Once you're in on the secret there's very little that _can't_ be shared with you. It all depends on whether it _should_ be shared with you. Some stuff just shouldn't be shared with anyone."

"But in terms of our knowledge specifically there's also the small fact we forgot to mention and that's that we're Rangers in our own right." Connor added. "I'm the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, and spent a short amount of time, a _very_ short amount of time as the Jungle Fury Lion Ranger. Kira here is the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, and the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger, though her term as a Jungle Fury Ranger wasn't nearly as short as mine."

"Try I was one of the original three Jungle Fury Rangers and you came in only for the final battle." Kira imputed.

"Ok so that explains a lot." Said Scott.

"Except why you stole your parents Morphers if you have your own." Said Dillon.

"Well, apart from scaring Venjix, which we've already said, the Zeo powers were created to fight the Machine Empire, just as your RPM powers were created to fight Venjix. Although this Venjix seems to be more powerful then the one we knew he is still a part of the Empire, and as such the Zeo powers were created to fight him."

"Ranger powers are never stronger then against the enemy they were meant to fight." Connor added to their confused looks. "While we could use our Dino powers, or Kira her Jungle Fury powers, they wouldn't be as effective as the Zeo powers or RPM powers."

"We're in a rare situation, if its ever been seen, where two teams of Rangers were created to fight the same enemy…technically speaking." She amended a bit. "We intend to use that fact to our full advantage."

"And there's no better time then now." Ziggy's voice came from the doorway to Dr. K's lab. "Venjix has sent an Attack Bot." The Rangers all jumped up and Colonel Truman signed off, heading to the main control room that overlooked the city.

"Tanaya's with it." Dillon observed.

"We'll get her back, Dillon. I promise." Kira said. "We just have to give Alpha a little time to figure out how."

"Trust in Alpha." Connor added. "He's never failed us."

"Let's get going." Said Scott.

"Could we morph here?" Kira called as they began to run out the door. "Only, Venjix doesn't know we're not my parents yet and the longer we keep up the illusion, the longer he'll be on edge and more prone to make mistakes." Finding no reason not to morph now, Scott pulled out his Morpher and called it.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Connor cried, Kira allowing him to say those iconic words this time as she had the first time they'd morphed.

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger V-Red!"

Once morphed, the Rangers sped out of the Garage, Kira and Connor riding with Flynn again, arriving at the scene shortly thereafter. As they fought the Grinders Kira was never more glad that the Zeo powers were not tied to her parents DNA like the Dino powers, or the Original Ranger powers. Apart from the one she'd shot on the Moon all those years ago, she'd never fought Cogs before, but if they packed half the punch these Grinders did, then the added protection the Zeo powers gave them was a relief. Half way through their battle, Connor's words that Alpha never failed them were proven as the robot contacted Kira and Connor with a plan.

"I have analyzed the Venjix technology. It is very similar, if not somewhat more advanced, then what Mondo used. The databanks in the Command Centre have enough data to be able to create a signal blocker that will stop the signal of Venjix's mind control technology from entering Tanaya's brain. I shall begin on it right away and also continue to look for a more permanent solution."

"An excellent start. Thanks Alpha!" Kira said, kicking a Grinder back. "Dillon!" She called to the Black Ranger. "We have to capture Tanaya. Alpha found something but it'll do no good if she's in Venjix's base." Dillon nodded and immediately got to work on that with some help from Ziggy and Gemma who had both heard Kira as well. While they'd taken out the Grinders, and fought Tanaya, the other RPM Rangers had taken on the Attack Bot, eventually seeing it destroyed, only for Venjix to download the data to make it grow big.

"High Octane Megazord!" Summer, Flynn and Scott called together, summoning their Zords and the most basic of their Megazords. Kira and Connor looked to the others and saw that they were still occupied with Tanaya and so resolved to do what they'd come here to do.

"Gem, go help them!" Said Connor. "We'll help the others." Gem nodded and went to join his sister who filled him in on what they were attempting to do.

"We need Zeo Zord power now!" Kira and Connor cried together, summoning her parents and aunt and uncles old Zords, which thanks to teleportation arrived from the opposite side of the country within seconds. Connor jumped up into the red bird like Zord while Kira headed for the tank like Zord, having to remind herself it was the one with the pink band around the top not the yellow one. "Zeo Megazord!" The Zords combined together and the two found it strange to be sitting while operating a Megazord, not to mention the strangeness of operating this Megazord instead of their own, but they got over it pretty fast. The two Megazords worked together to destroy the monster, and Kira and Connor got to test out exactly what the Zeo Megazord could do.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet activate!" Kira cried, adding a woah as the cockpit rotated so that she was in the forward most position usually reserved for the Red Ranger. "Gotta admit this is kinda cool." She muttered and Connor laughed. "Fire!" A blast of energy left the cannon mounted atop the Pink Ranger's battle helmet.

"Shall we finish this?" Connor called over to Scott.

"Oh yeah!" Came the reply.

"Zeo V battle Helmet!" The cockpit rotated so Connor was once again in the driver's seat. "Zeo Megazord Sabre!"

"Super Sabre!" The two Megazords called on their main weapons and launched their final attacks, the Attack Bot having no chance against the two powerful Megazords. Once that battle was over, the Rangers jumped from the Megazords and sent the Zords back to their Zord Bays, joining the other Rangers who'd been successful in capturing Tanaya, thanks to a little help from Dr. K.

"Let me out!" Tanaya yelled, banging on the glass cage she found herself in.

"Dr. K's a lifesaver." Said Dillon, admitting that openly for the first time. "We just gotta find a way to get her back to the Garage."

"No problem." Said Kira. "Alpha, will you teleport Tanaya to the Garage?"

"Absolutely!" Came the reply and not a second later did Tanaya and her prison disappear. "The signal blocker shall be ready shortly." He added.

"Excellent." Connor said. "Let's get back." Hopping back into their cars once again, the Rangers returned to the Garage, being met by eight fuming people.

"How did you get in here?" Scott asked immediately. After Summer's parents found their way into the Garage while the Rangers were out, they'd implemented measures to ensure that couldn't happen. The RPM Rangers were on guard, but the unknown peoples attention wasn't at all focused on them, but on the two behind them.

"Kira Hart Oliver…" Seethed a petite brunette who the Rangers had to admit greatly resembled Kira. It was then that at least two of these peoples' identities clicked.

"Hi mom." Kira muttered. "Dad. Look I can-"

"Explain?" Tommy interrupted. "Ok, explain to us why you both just disappeared when it was thought impossible to teleport. Explain to us why our Zeonizers went missing and when we finally return to Earth, in a complete panic that something had happened to you, that we discover the Zeo Megazord back in action!"

"We went ahead." Kira said plainly. "I know you're mad, but only Connor and I could have done so, you know that, so we did it to get back to Earth that much faster. And we took your Zeonizers because we all know it was someone from the Machine Empire that set the trap and seeing Zeo Rangers when they thought they were all stranded galaxies away, or even dead, would creep them out."

"It's Venjix by the way." Connor added.

"Yes, we know." Said Kim. "Alpha filled us in when we arrived at the Command Centre."

"Did you see Eric?" Kira asked. During her and Connor's brief trip to the Command Centre before coming to Corinth they'd seen none of the kids that had been at the Command Centre when they'd left for Eltar. Knowing that Alpha would inform them immediately had something happened to their family, they'd not asked about Kira's brother.

"Yeah." Tommy breathed as tears came to everyone's eyes as they thought of their kids, effectively stopping their anger, or rather redirecting it at Venjix for having cost them five years of their kids lives.

"He's so big." Kim added. "He's nine…they're all so big."

"That's what happens in _five years_." Jason ground out, speaking for the first time.

"I can't believe we lost that much time of their lives." Aisha muttered.

"Don't worry." Kira said. "How much time you missed won't matter soon. I promise." Her family looked at her with narrowed eyes as they thought of every possible interpretation of her words.

"Why, exactly, don't we like the sound of that?" Trini asked, speaking for them all.

"Because this is Kira we're talking about." Connor said. "She said the same thing earlier and I didn't like it. She's up to something but is completely blocking me." He ground out that last bit, shooting a glare at his mate who was indeed using all the control over their bond that she'd gained over the years to block him from seeing exactly what she was thinking.

"Guys these are my parents." Kira said to the RPM Rangers, employing her father's time tested technique of changing the subject. "Kimberly and Tommy Oliver, the Original White and Pink Rangers, the Red and Pink Zeo Rangers and the first Red and Pink Turbo Rangers. Dad was also the Black Dino Ranger."

"Yeah yeah we know we were many Rangers." Tommy said dismissively. "But speaking of Zeo Rangers, Zeonizers. _Now._" He and Kim held out their hand and Kira and Connor obediently took off the Zeonizers and returned them to their rightful owners.

"Then we've got my Uncle Jason, Aunt Trini, Uncle Billy and Uncle Zack, the other four Original Rangers, while Jason, Trini and Zack were the first Blue, Yellow and Green Zeo Rangers. Uncle Billy became a full time tech advisor when they gained their Zeo powers. And Uncle Jason returned as the Gold Zeo Ranger later on." Kira continued the introductions. "Then there's Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam and Aunt Aisha, the second Blue, Green and Yellow Zeo Rangers. Uncle Adam was also the first Green Turbo Ranger." With one side of the introductions done, Kira turned to the other side. "Guys, these are the RPM Rangers, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, Gem and Gemma. I'm sure you can guess their colours. Oh and that's Dr. K." She added seeing the doctor coming out of her lab. "She's the creator of the RPM Ranger technology."

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said as they all nodded to each other in greeting. He then turned to his daughter and her mate. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N - Kira's up to something! Of course she's up to something, it's Kira, though not even Connor knows, though he and the others have their suspicions. ****And yes, thanks to time passing differently on planets in different galaxies only six months have passed for the Rangers. This has significance that you'll learn about next chapter.**

**Also I've decided to get the RPM story arch over with this weekend so you'll get that next chapter, and the final chapter of this bit of the story, tomorrow!**

**Review please!**


	31. Danger and Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Danger and Destiny**

* * *

Kira, Connor and the RPM Rangers filled the others in on what was happening and it was quickly agreed that Tanaya was the priority. Enough family had been lost because of Venjix, they weren't going make another Ranger lose their family too. Tanaya herself hadn't been very cooperative and so had remained in her glass prison as the Rangers essentially sat around and waited for Alpha to finish his work. Apart from filling people in on the details, not a word was said about what had happened nor where they'd go from here once Venjix was gone. Although the silence in the Garage was almost deafening, Kira was actually quite glad that she currently wasn't at the Command Centre, where every other Ranger save the Originals and the Zeo Rangers currently were. The kids were there, and Kira had no doubt that the scene that played out at the Command Centre was very tearful, and one that would be much harder then deafening silence. Finally, Alpha teleported into the Garage with some device held in his hand. Everyone jumped up and the RPM Rangers led the way into Dr. K's lab where Tanaya was being held. Without releasing her from her prison, Alpha switched on the device and the Rangers watched as it omitted a beeping sound, followed seconds later by Tanaya grabbing her head and crying out.

"Tanaya!" Dillon cried, rushing forward and trying to determine if she was alright. When Venjix had given her Generation 15 technology, something that resembled the design inside a computer chip appeared on the side of her head, in exactly the same location as Karone's mind control device had been. And just like with Karone, whenever Tanaya came close to remembering her old life, the mind control emitted a burst of energy, keeping her under Venjix's command. This time, however, when it emitted energy it wasn't to keep her under control, but to shut down as Alpha's signal blocker worked. After a moment, Tanaya raised her head and looked around the room, a confused look on her face until her eyes alighted on her brother.

"Dillon!" She cried, bringing her hands up to the side of the glass. "What happened? Why am I in here?!" Dillon was about to tell Dr. K to release her but she'd already done so, the glass cage disappearing and making Tanaya fall forward when her support was gone. Dillon naturally caught her and held her close, unable to believe he had his sister back, though he refused to let himself cry for he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

"What happened?" Tanaya asked when the two finally pulled apart. "The last thing I remember was Kilobyte attacking the city."

"He captured you again." Dillon admitted. "And Venjix implanted you with Generation 15 technology. He gained control of you again."

"Generation _15_?!" She cried. "But how did you override my programming?" Dillon looked back to Alpha to explain.

"Greetings. I am Alpha 5." He introduced first. "The programming of the Venjix implants has not been overridden, it is still fully active. However, as you are still part human, programming can only go so far. Venjix had to create a mind control device that sent a signal to your brain, blocking the goodness inside you. That signal has merely been blocked."

"So he could take control of me again…" She muttered.

"Hypothetically yes." Alpha agreed. "However, to do so he would have to destroy my device, which the Rangers shall make very difficult for him to do. I am also working on a way to permanently remove Venjix's control over you."

"Thanks." Tanaya said and was then introduced to the other Rangers. Alpha then returned to the Command Centre and with Tanaya now safe, or as safe as could be, the Rangers began making plans. Dr. K asked early on if Tanaya would consent to being hooked up to her computer so she may retrieve as much data as possible from the memory banks inside her. Dillon was all set to say no merely due to the indignity of it, but Tanaya was more then willing, wanting to do all she could to help. As Tanaya and Dr. K went off, the others decided that the RPM Rangers would take point against Venjix, with back up from the Zeo Rangers. Kira, Connor and the Originals would take care of the inevitable army of Grinders Venjix would bring to the final battle, and the Rangers in the Command Centre would all be on stand by in case they were needed; none of them were willing to let Venjix get away this time, and if it required a Ranger battle like never before seen, and likely never to be seen again, to take him down, then that's what they would do. Once that plan had been made, a beam of teleportation entered the Garage, dissipating to reveal Trey.

"Forgive me for intruding." He said. "But as we were all crowded around your Viewing Globe I could not help but overhear your plans. I am Trey of Triforia, by the way." He introduced himself to the RPM Rangers. "The Gold Zeo Ranger. Though not for this battle." He added looking to Jason.

"What you getting at Trey?" The Original Red asked.

"This is your battle, Jason. You protected the Gold Ranger powers for me and fought the Machine Empire when I could not. You deserve to see an end to the Empire once and for all."

"But unlike the other Zeo powers, the Gold Ranger powers are bonded to you." Jason argued.

"Not to mention it almost killed Jason the last time he held them." Trini added worriedly.

"Fear not Trini. I would not risk Jason's life again." Trey said. "While it is true that the Gold Ranger powers are bonded to me, they can be used by another for a short period of time so long as that person is in possession of the Golden Staff." Trey raised his hand and summoned the staff to him. While it was the main weapon of the Gold Ranger, the staff wasn't actually a part of the Ranger's arsenal. It belonged to Trey as King of Triforia, and had had a part in creating the Gold Ranger powers, thus the reason they were bound to him. Once the Staff had appeared, Trey then shocked his pseudo hosts by allowing his other two personalities to take a physical form.

"I, Trey of Heart."

"I, Trey of Wisdom."

"And I, Trey of Courage."

"Do hereby pass on the Golden Staff, and the Gold Ranger powers, until the Machine Empire is well and truly destroyed." They said together. "Take my Morpher, and the staff, Jason of Earth. You know how to use them." Jason hesitated for but a moment before grasping onto the staff, feeling its power surge through him, its familiarity coming back to him.

"I will guard it as I once did until Venjix is destroyed." Jason said, knowing the Treys awaited him to say something. The three Treys nodded and merged back into one being before teleporting out of there.

"Never thought I'd hold this again." Jason muttered once Trey was gone, looking down at the staff.

"Never mind having an old power you never thought you'd see again. What was _that_?!" Flynn asked, though it was obvious he spoke for all the RPM Rangers.

"Trey is a Triforian." Jason explained. "Triforians have three distinct personalities, usually merged as one being, though they are able to separate as you saw." That was all the explanation they got, largely because it was all the explanation there was, but also because at that moment Dr. K screamed for them to come into the lab. The RPM Rangers didn't hesitate, for Dr. K never screamed unless it was at someone who called the suits spandex, and the others followed close behind.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked, having been the first to reach the doctor.

"I've only downloaded 42.7% of Tanaya's memory banks but its already not looking good for us." She said. "Dillon and Tanaya aren't the only humans with Venjix hardware inside them."

"And this is news?" Dillon asked. "We knew he implanted technology into more people."

"Yes but they were thought to be dead or lost to us, not for there to be _hundreds_ of them _inside_ Corinth!"

"Hundreds?" Ziggy squeaked. "That's bad, that's really bad."

"It's more then bad. The moment Venjix gives the signal they'll all turn into mindless drones like Tanaya was."

"Hey!" Dillon cried.

"I meant no offense but it's the truth. All of them are implanted with Generation 6 technology or higher, meaning the weakest ones are going to be one step weaker then Tanaya was when you first fought her."

"And the strongest ones?" Scott asked, a bit afraid to know the answer.

"Unless Tanaya's memory banks are faulty, then there are several humanoid Attack Bots with Generation _17_ technology inside them."

"_Generation 17_?!" The Rangers cried together.

"But Venjix only increased Tanaya's implants a week ago and she only has Generation 15." Said Summer. "How is it possible for there to be a Generation _17_?"

"They're like Apple products." Ziggy muttered. "The second you get used to one model, there are three new ones to take its place." K couldn't fault Ziggy's logic although she found his analogy to what used to be one of the worlds biggest computer and software companies a bit out-dated.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Aisha asked, speaking up for those who weren't familiar with Venjix's various Generations.

"It means that when Venjix flips the switch we're gonna have our asses handed to us." Dillon said plainly.

"_If_ he can flip the switch." Billy corrected. "They're half human correct?" K nodded, knowing where he was going with this but not having much faith in his proposed outcome. "Then we can block the signal like we blocked Tanaya's."

"That's going to be next to impossible." Said Dr. K. "The sheer amount of them would make it impossible to block the signal of every drone at once."

"Not if we increase the wave frequency, maximizing the signal blocker's output."

"And how do you propose we do that?" K asked, turning her attention to the Original Blue Ranger for moment, he being the first one in a long time to speak her language.

"I can tap into the power grid at the Command Centre." Billy said. "The power of just one of the plasmatic gems at its core would see the signal's velocity increase exponentially as well as have enough strength to cover the entire city."

"Uh…yes…t-that will do I suppose." K stuttered out and Billy earned shocked stares; no one had rendered Dr. K speechless before.

"Excellent. I shall teleport to the Command Centre and seek Alpha's aid in this endeavour." Billy said before turning to his friends. "I shall be on standby if you need me." He then raised his communicator and teleported out. Dr. K quickly got back to work, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her cheeks, while Ziggy tried to hide his sorrow as obviously having no chance against Dr. K's intellectual genius.

"Billy's happily married with his second on the way." Kim muttered to the Green Ranger, having seen the look on his face. That last bit was entirely true, Kat having discovered she was pregnant while on Eltar, it having been too early to know when they had left Earth. "And she likes you. Don't give up." Tommy wrapped an arm around Kim and nodded to Ziggy in encouragement. The Green Ranger gave them both a small smile but otherwise said nothing. K continued to extract Tanaya's memories while the Rangers once again went to relax, or try and relax, until either Venjix attacked, or Billy and Alpha finished the expanded signal blocker, for unless they had to, they didn't want to fight Venjix until it was done and he couldn't call on his army of human drones. Unfortunately, Venjix wasn't one to wait and about a half hour after Billy had left, the alarms blared signalling an attack.

"This is it." Tommy muttered, he and the others gearing up for what he supposed was their true final battle against the Machine Empire. The Rangers hopped in their cars, the non-RPM Rangers splitting between Flynn, Scott and Dillon's cars, and they raced to the battle site. Venjix himself was there and was far from pleased to see those who accompanied the RPM Rangers.

"You've gotten old." He addressed his former enemies with a taunt before turning to the two he didn't recognize. "And you two must be so unimportant my memory banks don't even remember you." He said to Kira and Connor.

"You've never seen him before, but you'll remember me as the kid you thought it wise to kidnap when you helped to finally see to Serpentera's destruction." She didn't want to say 'the last time you were destroyed' or 'when we thought we'd destroyed you' for it would merely give him more material to taunt them with and while it wouldn't bug them, it would waste time that in Kira's mind was better spent seeing to Venjix's own destruction. If Venjix's robotic face could show surprise, the Rangers were certain it would at seeing the child he remembered grown and standing next to her family, ready to fight him.

"This ends here Venjix!" Tommy roared, Tom coming forward slightly when reminded that the one who'd captured and threatened his daughter hadn't, in fact, been destroyed. "There's no escape this time! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III-Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV-Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V-Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

Kira and Connor once again created the temporary Morpher to allow Connor to morph into a Jungle Fury Ranger, both wanting to be at full strength for this battle and knowing, like the Originals did, that they were never stronger then when using powers directly linked to their Animal Spirits. It was not something they would do every time Connor needed to morph, his Dino powers were perfectly fine for normal battles, but this was far from a normal battle.

"Spirit of the Bear! Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Frog! Black Ranger!"

The Original Rangers had never truly had a standard roll call for whatever reason, and when they'd heard the Jungle Fury Rangers' roll call, and since their own Ranger powers came from their Animal Spirits as well, they'd adopted a similar roll call, though kept it a bit shorter and simpler.

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III-Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV-Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V-Red!"

"Gold Zeo Ranger!"

The Zeo Rangers' roll call had always been part of their morphing call, and though it felt a bit redundant to say it all over again, in situations like this they weren't going to complain.

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Ranger!"

"RPM Series Red!"

"RPM Series Blue!"

"RPM Series Yellow!"

"RPM Series Black!"

"RPM Series Green!"

"RPM Series Gold!"

"RPM Series Silver!"

These Rangers did have a standard roll call and utilized them quite frequently. The standard run off power followed, though unknown to the others, the RPM Rangers actually knew exactly why, and how those explosions of run off power came to be, Dr. K having explained it to them, making them the first team to actually get an explanation.

"Attack!" Venjix cried sending all of this drones at them at once. As planned, Tirni, Zack, Kira and Connor dealt with the Grinders while the Zeo Rangers took on Venjix's Attack Bots, leaving all seven RPM Rangers to take on Venjix himself. With this many Rangers, all of them quite pissed and quite ready to end this, the Grinders didn't last for long and the Attack Bots began to fall soon after. When Venjix saw that he had but a few Attack Bots left, he pulled out a remote, ready to use his secret weapon.

"You've destroyed my Attack Bots, but lets see how you manage against my hybrids!" He flicked the switch on the remote and waited for a moment. Then another, and another, making the Rangers smile under their helmets.

"What…?" Venjix muttered.

"It's no use Venjix!" A recognizable voice called from off to the side. Everyone turned to see the Original Blue Ranger running towards them. "Your hybrids aren't coming to help you, we've blocked your signal."

"Impossible!"

"Quite possible actually." Billy countered.

"You tried to get rid of us because you knew you were no match for us." Kim said.

"You've had five years of thinking you were invincible." Adam added.

"But we're back now. So your delusion's over!" Cried Rocky.

"We destroyed your precious Empire, and we'll destroy you too!" Aisha cried right alongside her husband.

"You see Venjix, one thing you never learn is that there's no way to beat the Power Rangers." Said Jason.

"And don't think of running. There's nowhere _to_ run and you won't be able to leave this place. This ends here and now!" Tommy finished off, each of the Zeo Rangers having felt the need to say something to their old enemy. Tommy was bluffing when he said that Venjix was all but trapped here, but silently thanked Billy and Alpha for having thought ahead for at that moment a dome of pure energy encased the Rangers and Venix, no doubt activated by Alpha. Venjix was not pleased. This was supposed to be his ultimate triumph. The Rangers were supposed to be dying a slow death on Eltar as they starved on the barren planet while he took his revenge by destroying their planet and ruling over it forevermore, turning it into the main base of operations for his Neo Machine Empire. This was not supposed to have happened.

"Let's put it together guys!" Scott called to his team, though it was also a suggestion for the other Rangers. The Originals and Jungle Fury Rangers stepped back, none of them able to call on their power weapon without the rest of their team, though they stood ready to offer their individual power if needed.

"RPM Enforcer!"

"Sky Shift Blazers!

"Zeo Blaster!"

"Gold Power Staff!" Scott, Flynn, Summer, Dillon and Ziggy combined their weapons while Gem and Gemma combined theirs, there being no ultimate combination of all their weapons, while the Zeo Rangers combined their weapons and Jason called on Trey's staff.

"Ready!" The RPM Rangers called.

"Aim!" The Zeo Rangers continued.

"Fire!" Scott and Tommy called together. Four powerful blasts were sent at Venjix and with a direct hit, and the added power granted to them due to their high strung emotions, he didn't stand a chance. A giant explosion, larger then the ones they were used to when an enemy fell, took place as Venjix went down. When the dust settled, there wasn't even a scrap of metal big enough to identify as what used to be his body.

"He's really gone?" Scott asked after a moment, in which they all just stared at the burning pieces of metal that were left over. "Like, actually gone, not just his body having been destroyed like when you guys last fought him?"

"Theoretically that is correct." Billy said. "The shield Alpha erected around us should have prevented any spirit he may possess, or however he survived last time, from escaping."

"Theoretically." Summer said. "There's no way of knowing for sure?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Yes there is." Billy and Kira both spoke at the same time. The Rangers all turned to face their Yellow Jungle Fury counterpart, wondering if they were about to find out what plan she'd been keeping from Connor, and them.

"How?" Tommy asked his daughter. Kira didn't respond but reached up and de-activated her Morpher, pulling the sunglasses off and appearing back in her street clothes. She placed her Morpher in her pocket and closed her eyes, concentrating on the Cheetah and feeling as she welled up inside her, Kira beginning to glow a pale yellow that grew brighter every second.

"Kira talk to us before you do anything!" Kim yelled at her daughter. When she didn't answer Kim ran towards her only to be knocked back when she hit the glowing power surrounding Kira.

"Kim!" Tommy cried, rushing to his mate's side, glad to see that she wasn't injured. The two de-morphed, quickly followed by the other Rangers, as they stared at the glowing power surrounding the girl, which had quickly gone from yellow to gold.

"She's using her power." Jason muttered. "This is not good." The RPM Rangers had no idea what he was talking about, but they figured they'd find out soon enough.

"Kira stop!" Connor ordered when the power surrounding her grew to a near blinding level. Kira visibly flinched but otherwise there was no change in her, shocking those who knew what orders from Connor normally meant for her.

"How's she doing this?" Zack all but breathed, remembering back to when Kim had disobeyed an order from Tommy. Like her mother, this should be impossible for Kira and she should be withering on floor in pain the longer she disobeyed. Not liking this turn of events, Connor closed his own eyes and concentrated on their bond. He was in luck, for while maintaining this level of power and control, Kira could not maintain the block she place on their bond, and everything that had gone through her head, or that she'd felt, since they returned to Earth was wide open for Connor to see.

"She's snapped." Connor said, summarizing it and drawing the others' attention.

"Snapped how?" Tommy asked, remembering to when Kim had snapped when Divatox had captured Kira, and wondering if it was the same.

"That's what she was hiding from me." He began to elaborate. "All this was too much for her. Seeing Earth destroyed, realizing five years had passed, knowing _billions_ of people lost their lives. She's The Child of Power, she has this ultimate, unbeatable power, and she couldn't stop it from happening. But she's determined to make things right."

"Make things right how?" Jason asked and Connor shrugged.

"Not sure. She's just asking her power to help her make things right. And since I obviously can't stop her, though _that's_ a first, I'm going to help her." Connor approached Kira and entered the sphere of her power, he being the only one who could. When he reached her, he placed his hands on her shoulders in a steadying gesture and whispered in her ear. "Don't stop." Those two words countered his previous order and made the mark stop burning. While in her current state of mind Kira had not even registered the pain emanating from the mark, a part of her had recognized that she was disobeying her mate and had not allowed her to have her full concentration on the task at hand, until Connor rescinded his order. Now able to fully concentrate, it wasn't long before she felt the Cheetah not only well up inside her, but be set free. It was at that time that she also became aware of the Lion joining his mate, the two radiating such power that those nearest, had to avert their eyes. Eventually, Kira and Connor both felt The Great Power about ready to burst forth from them, though it needed a bit of persuading.

"With the full force of the Ninjetti, we summon The Great Power from within." The two said together, very much in a trance like state.

"The Cheetah!"

"The Lion!"

"Mighty in Spirit, pure in heart, together we are one!" As their words died out The Great Power exploded from within them. A golden beam, not unlike the one that came from Zordon during The Countdown, left them, moving swiftly across land and water to cover the entire planet. As it passed over the Rangers they felt all their wounds heal, both physical and mental. Things they thought they'd never get over, things they thought would haunt them for the rest of their lives were now but a memory. They didn't forget, and they could certainly remember the pain of it, but whatever had stopped them from moving on was gone. But it wasn't just the Rangers. Colonel Truman felt the pain of his lost son, and the pain of the memories that seeing his other son brought on leave him. He'd always miss his son, but it was no longer forefront in his mind. Dr. K felt a great weight lift from her shoulders as she was finally able to grasp that she was in charge of her own future, that this wasn't a dream and she'd wake up at Alphabet Soup, locked in that room again. She'd never forget the years of imprisonment, but she was ready to make a better future for herself. Dillon and Tanaya, along with hundreds of others throughout Corinth, felt whole again as The Great Power washed over them. No one was left unaffected, least of all the Earth itself. As Kira and Connor's power sped across the land, toxins left the air and soil and pollution disappeared from the oceans. Any remnants of Venjix, any left over Attack Bots or his barricades outside both Corinth and the Command Centre were instantly destroyed, making way for the land to heal. It all happened in the space of a minute, maybe two, but for Kira and Connor it felt like so much longer before The Great Power began to recede back inside them, their Animal Spirits disappearing and re-joining their partners as their world went black.

They came to not long after, when the Rangers had gotten them back to the Garage. The RPM Rangers were entirely freaking out, having never seen or heard of anything like this, while the family worried over them. Cries of joy were heard when their eyes fluttered open and Kira and Connor were both assaulted by a sobbing Tommy and Kimberly, the two having stopped making an obvious distinction between their child and Connor as they'd recently accepted that although it may be, hopefully, some years before it was official, he was going to be their son-in-law one day, and over the years he'd certainly integrated himself into their family enough to warrant this concern.

"Thank god you're alright!" Kim cried, holding on to Connor for dear life, having just switched with Tommy. The others gave them a bit of room to breathe but made their relief obvious nonetheless. Finally, when Tommy and Kim were more or less calm once more, they allowed their ire to rise.

"What the hell was that?!" Kim demanded, her attitude having taken a complete turn.

"My power…" Kira muttered.

"Yeah we got that much." Tommy muttered back.

"No…_our_ power. We interpreted the prophecy wrong." She looked to her parents with complete understanding on her face and in her voice, though those around her were far from grasping what she was saying. "The prophecy said I would have this unlimited, unbeatable, ultimate power, but it's not just mine. I am The Child of Power, The Great Power lives inside me, but not in me alone. Connor's my mate, we share a soul, his power is mine, and mine is his. When I used the power before, I nearly died because I was trying to use that ultimate power without actually _having_ that ultimate power because half of it is inside Connor."  
"But wouldn't that make him The Child of Power as well?" Zack asked. "It said The Child would be born of The Winged Lord and Lady. That's you, not Connor."

"You're right, that isn't Connor. The Great Power was born inside me, that's what makes _me_ The Child and not him. But when we bonded and our souls merged some of The Great Power transferred to him. It's the end of the prophecy we got wrong. _'If the bond prevails The Child will be the saviour.' _It doesn't mean if he loves me I'll be all powerful, it means if our bond prevails, if we are truly one, then I can access the bit of The Great Power that resides inside Connor. _'But should it fail, The Child will bring forth the silence, destructor to everything around.' _It doesn't say that I will use my power to destroy everything, merely that I will be the cause of that destruction. If our bond fails, if we aren't one, I won't be able to access The Great Power inside him. I won't be able to call on that ultimate power, and it is that ultimate power that will save everyone. Without it, I can be the cause of destruction without actually having to lift a finger. If…_when_ the time comes for the prophecy to be fulfilled, it'll come down to me-"

"It'll come down to _us_." Connor corrected. "It'll be up to us to save everyone, and then it's a matter of either or. Either we are one and we access The Great Power and save everyone, or we aren't, and we fail and everyone dies." Those listening in were silent for a bit, letting it all sink in. Some where quickly wrapping their heads around this new interpretation, while others were wondering what the hell they were talking about. The moment of contemplation, however, was cut short as beams of teleportation entered the Garage.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried four-year-olds Eric and Lily launching themselves at their parents. Kim, Tommy, Jason and Trini were all in a state of shock. They'd seen their kids earlier that day and they'd been nine years old. Aisha and Rocky and Adam and Tanya weren't faring much better with their own shock as their children, who were once again toddlers, ran to them. Billy turned, hoping to see Kat as a dreadful thought flowed through him. She was there, and he felt his heart rate slow down a bit seeing that she was indeed still pregnant, as well as seeing their newly re-turned one year old son clutched in her arms.

"Zachary." Angela muttered having also arrived with the kids, and Zack couldn't tell if she was angry or merely shocked. Derek was clinging to his father's legs, giving Angela an opportunity to talk to him so long as she spoke quietly. "Care to explain why our son de-aged before my eyes?"

"I wish I could explain." He returned uncertainly. The arrival of the children seemed to snap the others out of the reverie of listen to a long and involved explanation to which there was a long and involved back story that they didn't have, leaving them completely confused. Dr. K ran into her lab, and ran a few tests before bringing a screen and a scanner out to the main room. She scanned Tanaya without even asking, looking at the readings with wide eyes.

"Dillon get over here!" She called, and the shock of not being called Ranger Operator Series Black was enough to have him obeying instantly. She ran the scanner over him as well, receiving the same result.

"The Venjix hardware is gone." She said.

"What?!" Both Dillon and Tanaya gasped.

"You're both fully human. There's no trace of Venjix technology inside you anywhere."

"But how?" Tanaya asked. K merely shrugged, having absolutely no answer for the first time in her life. "No, that's impossible. I was blind." Tanaya said, faint memories coming back to her. "I can still see and I could only do that because of the Venjix implants." Again K shrugged before turning on the screen.

"There's more." She pressed a button and everyone watched as it lit up to reveal various parts of the world, but instead of the wastelands that made defining countries or cities, or even climates indiscernible, they were all there. The only places on Earth that were barren lands covered entirely in sand were the deserts that were supposed to be that way. But most importantly, there were people everywhere. Every city was filled to capacity and no one looked like they had a care in the world.

"Are those…are those _live_?" Scott asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes." K answered. "Corinth is no longer the only place on Earth that still stands and still has life. Everything is as it was before Venjix."

"I assume that has something to do with why the dome suddenly disappeared and I found myself in an office on the ground instead of in the control tower, which also disappeared." Colonel Truman called from the doorway. He'd walked to the Garage after the dome disappeared and was still in shock that no one seemed to remember Venjix; he figured this would be the best place to get answers.

"Dad!" Scott cried, rushing to his dad's side and being surprised when he was pulled into a hug. "Dad…?" He trailed off. He couldn't remember the last time his father had hugged him, but he knew it had been before Marcus died five years ago.

"I love you son." Mason Truman murmured.

"I…I love you too dad." Scott returned, still a little weirded out, but in a good way.

"So…Dr. K you said everything's back to how it was before Venjix?" Mason asked and K nodded.

"It seems to be, yes."

"But how?" For the third time K shrugged, but although she didn't have an exact answer, or really any answer, she knew it had something to do with Kira and Connor's display of power.

"I wanted to make things right." Kira said in answer to K's questioning look. "Earth should never have been destroyed, those billions of people should never had lost their lives. I-_we_," She amended looking to Connor. "Have an ultimate power. There's no limitations to what we can do together; even something as big and impossible as returning Earth to what it once was."

"So we've gone back in time?" Angela asked. There was a reason she normally stayed out of Ranger business, leaving that to Zack, but this was too important to fall under her 'ignorance is bliss' credo.

"No." Connor shook his head. "If we went back in time Venjix wouldn't be destroyed."

"And he is destroyed." Kira assured them. "If he somehow managed to survive those blasts he couldn't survive our power."

"So all this," Kat motioned to the children who were five years younger then they should be and were happily playing with each other, oblivious to the conversation around them. "Just…"

"We wanted to make things right. People shouldn't have lost their lives, families, including ours, shouldn't have lost five years together."

"And their memories?" Jason asked.

"The world doesn't need to know that ninety-nine percent of them were dead previously." Connor said. "Only those touched by The Power will remember."

"So Rangers, tech advisors, mentors, and significant others, if they were in on the secret." Trini surmised.

"And probably a couple others." Kira added. "I wouldn't be surprised if Uncles Ernie, Bulk and Skull remember. Oh and since no one has any memories of the past five years, it may be 2014 to you guys, but it's probably gonna be 2009 or 2010 to everyone else. Depending if any time has passed in their minds."

"Wait," Scott said. "You said people shouldn't have lost their lives, does that mean…"

"There you are!" A voice cried from the doorway and everyone turned to see a young man who greatly resembled Scott, though was a few years older.

"Marcus." Scott and his father both breathed at the same time.

"I shouldn't be surprised you're here." He said, coming into the Garage and waving at everyone like he knew them, and in whatever life The Great Power had given him, he probably did. "I know you're both big and important now that you're a Power Ranger and a liaison between Lightspeed Rescue and the military," He directed at his brother and father respectively. "But I just got back from a six month tour, and no matter how juvenile it sounds, tonight has been designated 'Family Night.' So move your butts out of here before I do it for you."

"Sir yes sir." Scott and Mason laughed, both trying not to cry as they waved goodbye to the others, each wrapping an arm around Marcus and leading the way out of there. No matter what else had to be said, their son and brother had just returned from the dead, though he didn't know it, and with Venjix gone they could hear anything else they needed to hear tomorrow.

"So what happens now?" Flynn asked. "I don't think any of us expected to have to answer that question with a world that was whole again."

"Now we get on with our lives." Kira said. "It'll be weirder for you guys cause it's been five years, but you'll adjust. We'll get Alpha, or Lightspeed, to send over whatever it is people think you're doing with your lives since obviously they don't remember your fight against Venjix."

"Though they know we're Rangers." Summer said.

"Yeah." Connor said. "We got no more then that, so Alpha or Lightpseed will fill you in."

"I think its time we headed home." Kim said, standing up with Tommy and picking Eric up.

"Yeah, I think we're all mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted." Tommy agreed.

"I gotta get this back to Trey." Jason said looking down at the Golden Staff.

"Here." Adam said, handing Flynn one of his cards from his wallet, which he'd reclaimed from the Command Centre where they'd all left their wallets and stuff when they left for Eltar, for the dojo he, Jason and Rocky ran. "In case you need anything, or just want to keep in touch."

"We will. Thanks." Flynn said sincerely, though he and the other RPM Rangers, and Tanaya and Dr. K, were all completely freaking out, unable to wrap their minds around the fact that none of the past five years had happened. It would certainly take some time for them to get used to it.

"Let's go home." Kira mumbled as she and Connor stood with an arm wrapped around each other. The two were the most exhausted of them all, but that's what happens when you finally discover your ultimate power and the true meaning of your destiny.

* * *

**A/N - Bit of an abrupt ending, but you'll get a kind of 'where are they now' segment next chapter. **

**So Kira and Connor have discovered their true power, and that it is their power and the Connor is just as integral to the ultimate power, even if it's Kira who can use it. And yes, Earth is returned back to like it was before Venjix, and the kids have gone back to being how they were 5 years ago with no memories of the past five years. It may seem like a bit much, but come on, what else was I going to do? Either I had to completely discount RPM and say that the world was never destroyed, or not discount RPM but drastically change it, or have Earth be brought back to life somehow. Leaving it destroyed was not an option, mainly as I am a firm believer in the happy ending, no matter how desperate and horrible things get during the story it has to end happily, and Earth being destroyed would not see that happen. **

**If you're confused how Kira and Connor accomplished this feat then please ask and I'll happily try to explain it better.**

**Review please!**


	32. Mega Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Mega Mission **

* * *

It was spring of 2010, the Rangers learned afterwards, or at least that's what the world thought it to be and they most certainly weren't going to correct them. Of those who remembered Venjix and his take over of Earth, it was only the RPM Rangers, Dr. K and Colonel Truman who had to adjust to remembering the past five years, and having to pretend it never happened. As promised Lightspeed sent over files that their computers suddenly had that told the RPM Rangers exactly what their lives were like in this new world. Apparently, Venjix had existed, and the RPM Rangers had fought him, but he had not destroyed Earth but rather was merely like any other enemy that came and went. Dr. K and Colonel Truman had retained their positions as tech advisor and mentor, though with obvious differences, namely that they weren't trying to protect the last bit of humanity on Earth. There were also ready-made lives for after Venjix. Scott, who had been an Air Force pilot, went back to the Air Force and worked closely with Joel Rawlings as well as his brother. Flynn joined the Silver Guardians, wanting to still help people as he always had, and brought the Guardians to the east coast, leading that outpost of Silver Guardians from Corinth itself.

In this new world, Summer's parents hadn't lost their money, though they had retained their change of heart, but most importantly, Andrews had not lost his life. Although he didn't remember the conversation they'd had when he was helping her reach Corinth, Summer still took great delight in actually being able to show him that she'd changed. Mr. and Mrs. Landsdown also settled a very large sum of money on their daughter telling her to go make her own future, but that they wouldn't let her do so without the means to take care of herself. Summer put a fair bit of that money towards a round the world trip for her, Dillon and Tanaya. All three greatly desired to just feel free for awhile, having felt trapped by Venjix, and Summer having realized how trapped she felt in her old life. Dillon and Tanaya still had little to no memories of before Venjix so didn't know how they felt beforehand, but both were ready to put the past behind them and make new memories. What they'd do when they got back from their world tour none of them knew, but they'd figure it out eventually.

Gem and Gemma joined the local bomb squad, having learned during their time as Rangers that sometimes, a lot of the time, diffusing bombs was better then watching them go off. They did, however, still cater to their love of blowing things up by becoming pyrotechnic experts, their firework displays being some of the best, as well as working on contract with Lightspeed Rescue who hired them to analyze and test the impact of the various, and numerous, explosions that followed the Rangers around. Then there was Ziggy and Dr. K. Ziggy had convinced K to speak with Lightspeed about her time at Alphabet Soup. Captain Mitchell and the Rangers were completely incensed that their government could have done something like that and quickly put a stop to it. Dr. K even got to watch as they hauled in those responsible, including the two who had kidnapped K herself. That gave her the final bit of closure she needed to finally put Alphabet Soup firmly behind her as she made way for her future. She could not remember her family, though Lightspeed had informed her that they'd passed away in a car crash shortly after she was kidnapped as they were out searching for her. K was happy to know that her parents had loved her and searched for her until they died, but with no memories of that life she didn't feel the need to cling to it, even refusing to know what her name had been when Lightspeed found out. Having been called K for so long, but no longer wanting to be called only a letter, she took on a new name, Kate, giving her a better sense of identity, but keeping the sound of what she'd gotten used to being called.

She and Ziggy had both gone to work with the orphanage Ziggy had grown up in. Ziggy loved those kids and Kate found the she too had a fondness for them as they accepted her unconditionally and forced her to loosen up and even have a bit of the childhood she was denied. Still, while Kate like working with the children, playing hide and seek was a far cry from the quantum physics she was used to. So she decided to put her intellect to good use and worked with both Lightspeed and Alpha to improve the Earth's defenses as they worked to ensure nothing like what Venjix had done could ever happen again; they knew full well that if it did, Kira and Connor may not be there to save everyone, so it was far better to prevent it from happening in the first place. Ziggy followed Kate between the orphanage and her work with Alpha and Lightspeed, becoming a kind of assistant, thought he didn't understand ninety-nine percent of what she talked about. He didn't care though. Although he had yet to admit it, he got to spend every day with the woman he loved, and he didn't care where they were or what they did so long as they were together. Kate, who was still getting used to emotion of any kind, did not feel the same as Ziggy, for she didn't really know what love was, but she knew that she had a really hard time picturing a life without Ziggy, and knew she'd miss him a lot if he was gone.

Although it was hard, the RPM team adjusted to their new lives with grace and after a few months settled into them. They'd never forget Venjix, or the real battle they had fought, but life went on and they adjusted, freely admitting that although difficult, they much preferred this life after Venjix over the one they would have had had the other Rangers not escaped Eltar.

**-C/K-**

Three years passed quickly, far too quickly as far as some people were concerned. Due to their time spent on Eltar Kira had missed six months of school, even with her and Connor's power having taken the memories of the last five years away, the RPM Rangers' battle was over, and people's mind, and the records, showed that it was spring of 2010, the end of Kira's sophomore year, when she'd only had two months of school before leaving for Eltar. As such she had to repeat tenth grade, her absence, and her father's, having been explained to the people of Reefside High as a family emergency; thankfully no one asked what emergency could have taken over six months. This meant that Kira did not graduate high school until three years after Venjix was destroyed. That time passed fast for the Olivers. Eric was now newly turned eight and would be heading into second grade in the fall, while his sister had just graduated high school and was preparing to head to UCLA. She and Connor were moving to Los Angeles allowing Connor to finally take the LA Galaxy up on their offer for a spot on their team, while Kira would go to college. She was taking a general Bachelor's of Arts, really not sure what she wanted to do with her life, though no one doubted for a minute that she would eventually end up doing some kind of humanitarian work, or end up in a high ranking position in the newly amalgamated Lightspeed Rescue and Silver Guardians, the name of which escaped her, though truthfully she hadn't really bothered to learn it knowing they'd shortly become Space Patrol Delta, for Kira's personality, and the life she'd led, would allow for nothing less then for her to spend the rest of her life helping people in some way. But, while she sorted things out, she'd get her degree and was even, much to her and her family's amusement, taking Power Rangers Studies as one of her electives. The course was essentially a philosophy course but specifically related to the Rangers. It touched on the Rangers' purpose, if they'd actually helped Earth or were responsible for the monsters' presence, where their powers came from, and if that amount of power should remain in their hands, the hands of mostly unknown people, or if it should be given to all of Earth. Kira was greatly looking forward to that class, and was using it as a learning opportunity for all Rangers to learn what people thought of them, as well as if the events her generation had grown up with had opened or closed peoples' minds towards things they didn't really understand and that were different; she remembered her aunt and uncles telling her about the Peace Conference and why they'd left and wanted to know if in almost ten years, peoples' opinions had changed.

The move to L.A. took place shortly after graduation for Connor began training in mid July. None of the parents were too happy about them moving in with each other, Connor's parents because Kira was just out of high school while their son was not, even though they'd been informed shortly after Kira's eighteenth birthday that the two were mates; though not much more then that was explained, only the bare minimum to keep Connor's parents happy. Kira's parents really didn't have a good reason for not wanting them to move in together, so they grudgingly gave their permission, though neither Kira nor Connor had asked for it. Taking Jefferson with them, for the cat would allow nothing less even if they wanted to leave him behind, they moved into a relatively nice apartment for their ages and given that it was technically their first home together, a fact both of them had to admit they kind of liked, all thanks to Connor's significantly raised salary as he was now a major league soccer player, and a highly sought after one at that. He was by no means making the millions that former L.A. Galaxy, and soccer legend, David Beckham was making, far from it, but it was more then enough for a better apartment then he had had in Reefside. It was also enough for both of them to live comfortably on for the time being, though Kira didn't like Connor paying for everything and so dipped into her savings to help out, which truthfully didn't put a dent in it. Kira was not a materialistic person and so almost all the money she'd gotten over the years for birthdays and Christmases from her numerous aunts and uncles, as well as the huge amount of babysitting she did for them all, went into her savings. With the large number of aunts and uncles she had, there was always one cousin or another to be babysat, and if not them, then family friends in the form of other Rangers. Kira had watched the future S.P.D. Rangers more then once, which was slightly weird for her, but weird or not, all of it meant that she was as set financially as any new high school graduate could be.

Almost a year passed in which Kira, Connor and their families settled into their new routine. During that year, and the three before it since Venjix was destroyed, two more teams of Rangers joined the Power Ranger Family, though those teams were unaware of this for they had yet to meet any of the veteran Rangers. The Samurai Rangers and Megaforce Rangers fought their villains bravely and the Samurai Rangers became the first team since the Turbo Rangers to continue their fight for longer then a year, gaining new enemies and new powers, though their transition was more subtle, their arch-enemy being the same and their powers not making them a new team of Rangers, but rather Super Samurai Rangers. But while the Samurai Rangers were the first in many years to continue their fight beyond the standard year, it didn't look like they'd be the last. Shortly after Kira's nineteenth birthday, and after three years of relative peace, as sad as it was that the veteran Rangers considered it peaceful if one team of Rangers were enough to handle their villain, everything went to hell.

It started out pretty innocuously. The Rangers naturally kept up with the happenings of anything attacking Earth and so knew instantly when the Samurai Rangers' battle started and ended, and when the Megaforce Rangers' battle began and then got worse.

"What are these things?" Gia asked as she and the other, now Super Megaforce, Rangers squared off against some unknown monsters who all looked alike.

"They definitely don't look like something Vekar cooked up." Jake added. The monsters they fought were grey from head to toe who looked like their faces had been moulded from some kind of clay.

"They're definitely ugly though." Emma muttered.

"_They're_ ugly?" Noah cried, pointing behind the troop of monsters and up to the top of a nearby building. The Rangers turned and looked upwards and sure enough there was another monster, this one probably the ugliest they'd seen, though he certainly wasn't a foot soldier as these mass produced grey things seemed to be.

"Who is he?" Gia wondered.

"We sure it's a _he_ and not an _it_?" Jake asked. The monster certainly didn't give any sign of humanity, let alone gender, but for the sake of the argument they'd call him a he, and he wore a type of armour over a body that looked like it had been turned inside out. His head had horns that curled downwards and half of his face looked mutated while the other half was covered in what looked like a cowcatcher from an old fashioned steam engine, and he carried a silver staff with a Z at the top.

"Whoever he is, let's take him down!" Troy said, pulling out his Morpher.

"Right!" The others responded, falling in line behind their Red Ranger.

"Go Go Megaforce!" They cried as one, inserting their Power Cards into their Morphers and closing them up, initiating the morphing sequence. Now morphed, they fought off the foot soldiers easily enough and then turned their sights on the ugly monster with the staff who was leading the foot soldiers. It became clear very fast that they were out of their league with this guy and so called on their new Super Megaforce powers, inserting the Ranger Keys into their new Morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!" The fight barely evened up with their knew powers and the Rangers were considering going to Legendary Ranger Mode when it seemed that someone got there first.

"Thrax!" A voice shouted as two Rangers, a Yellow and a Red, ran into the clearing and stopped in front of the Megaforce Rangers.

"You!" The monster name Thrax snarled.

"That's right." The Yellow Ranger snapped. "And you're through!"

"To the contrary, Yellow Ranger, this battle is far from over!" Thrax launched on the attack and the Rangers fought back, the two of them making more headway then all five Megaforce Rangers had.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tyranno Staff!" The two Rangers called on their weapons and levelled them at Thrax waiting for his next moved.

"I will return!" Thrax snarled, making his move a retreat. When he was gone, the two Rangers sent their weapons back to where they came from and turned to face the other Rangers.

"Power down!" The two cried, their suits disappearing to reveal a tall man in his mid to late twenties and a short woman in her late teens or early twenties. Deciding the best course of action was to greet the newcomers and find out what the hell was going on, Troy led the way over and was the first of his team to power down.

"Thanks. Whoever you are."

"I'm Kira." The woman greeted. "This is Connor."

"It's nice to meet you guys, and we do have a lot to talk about." Connor said. "But here isn't the place. Police and emergency crews will being showing up soon."

"We know where to go." Troy said and motioned the two Rangers to follow him and the other Megaforce Rangers. They led them into the woods where they entered a portal that took them to the Megaforce Rangers command centre, which was essentially a cave.

"Woah." Kira muttered seeing all the mini statues of every Ranger to ever exist on a shelf that went around the entire room.

"Those are our Ranger Keys." Noah explained.

"Ranger Keys?" Kira and Connor asked, confused.

"Yeah, they let us morph into the Ranger of whichever Key we use." Emma added. Kira and Connor shared a look as if to say 'are they crazy?' but kept any thoughts on that to themselves.

"Welcome back Rangers." A voice and everyone looked down to see a robot, about knee height, rolling around. "I see you brought some friends."

"Hey Tensou." Gia said. "Yes, this is Kira and Connor, they're Power Rangers. Guys this is Tensou, he's our tech advisor and companion to Gosei."

"Gosei?" They both asked.

"Welcome Rangers." A deep voice spoke from across the room and Kira and Connor turned towards it, their eyes going wide upon seeing what it was. "I am Gosei."

"That tiki warrior mask is talking." Kira muttered.

"That's what I said when we first met Gosei." Jake said with a laugh. "But he's cool."

"Weirder things have happened." Connor reminded his mate, who couldn't deny that fact.

"What do you know of what is going on?" Gosei asked. "We have not encountered that particular being before."

"We have-"

"She has." Connor corrected.

"Once." Kira finished as if Connor had never spoken. "His name is Thrax. He attacked Earth six years ago but myself and some other Rangers were able to push him back. He escaped, swearing he'd get revenge."

"Nothing new there." Connor imputed.

"So how do we defeat him? And what does he want?" Noah asked.

"He wants what every other evil being who attacks this planet wants. To kill us and rule it all." Connor said.

"So he's no different from the others." Troy concluded. "So we'll defeat him like the others."

"It's not gonna be that easy." Kira said. "Thrax is extremely powerful and he wouldn't have returned until he could pretty much guarantee his victory."

"He certainly got the worst parts of his parents." Connor muttered. He'd never met them personally, but he knew them through stories and Kira's memories.

"His parents?" Emma asked. "That thing has _parents_?"

"Every living being has parents." Kira answered. "Thrax wasn't born evil, he was turned, so we can't just destroy him, we have to find a way to bring him back. But Connor's right, he did get the worst bits of his parents. They were evil too at one point. You may remember them from your childhood, or the news, or history lessons or something, as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The very first enemies of the Original Power Rangers."

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa?" Gosei asked, recognition in his voice.

"You know Rita and Zedd?" Kira asked.

"Not personally no, but my mentor, Zordon, did." Gosei answered. "Zordon was an intergalactic being from-"

"Eltar, who alongside his robotic companion, Alpha 5, created the Morphing Grid, and subsequently, the Power Rangers." Kira finished.

"How do you know Zordon?" Gosei asked.

"I grew up around him. My parents are the Original Pink and White Rangers…I used to call him grandpa…" Connor wrapped an arm around his mate as memories of Zordon swam through her.

"_Used_ to?" breathed Gosei unbelievingly.

"He was destroyed. He sacrificed himself to save the universe back in 1998." Gosei was silent and Kira groaned in realization. "You didn't know…" It wasn't a question.

"Zordon placed me here as a secondary guardian of Earth. I slept for centuries awaiting the time when I would be needed and have only awoken some months ago." Kira and Connor were silent for a moment but both ultimately agreed on the best course of action.

"Maybe it'll be better to hear this from a friend." Kira muttered. "Alpha come in."

"Go ahead Kira." He answered seconds later.

"Can you teleport to my location? Please?" Alpha did not respond but a grey beam of teleportation entered the cave command centre not long after.

"Alpha!" Both Gosei and Tensou cried, seeing their old friend.

"Gosei! Tensou! Aye yai yai!" The Eltarian robot cried, seeing these two once again. "You have awoken!"

"He's the mentor of the Megaforce Rangers." Kira said, coming up beside her friend. "And he's just found out Zordon's gone. But doesn't know how."

"Oh…aye yai yai…" This one was much more subdued and Kira and Connor motioned for the Megaforce Rangers to follow them outside.

"We'll give them some time alone." Connor explained.

"But what happened?" Gia asked. "Gosei's always spoken of Zordon. He had no idea he was…well…dead…"

"Back in 1998, Astronema didn't just attack Earth, but the entire universe." Kira said with a sigh. "That battle would have been lost if Zordon hadn't have sacrificed himself. His pure energy was the only thing strong enough to defeat our enemies and stop an even worse genocide then had already happened."

"So what's your story?" Jake asked. "You said you called Zordon _grandpa_?" Kira laughed at her, her memories of the morphological being leaving The Countdown behind and becoming happier.

"Yeah. He was like a father to the Original Rangers. My parents had me when they were still Rangers so I spent a lot of time in the Command Centre with Zordon and Alpha. I remember they made me an indoor jungle gym for my birthday one year so I wouldn't be bored when my parents went to fight." Kira smiled at that, remembering the jungle gym had existed, if not any specifics about it. "Zordon died when I was really young, but he was family." The Megaforce Rangers nodded and they sat in silence for a moment before Kira and Connor asked them for their story; how they became Rangers and who their enemies were. They talked outside, looking out over the ocean from the island the Megaforce command centre was on, until the alarms blared. With practiced ease, all seven Rangers jumped up and ran back inside.

"Thrax is attacking the city." Gosei explained. "Alpha has returned to the Command Centre to monitor the situation."

"Let's go!" Connor said, activating his Morpher, Kira doing the same right along side him.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The two cried, Kira foregoing her Jungle Fury Ranger form for the moment. If Thrax was as powerful as they thought, she might need her stronger form later, and it was better not to show their entire arsenal at once.

"Go Go Megaforce! Super Mega Mode!" The other Rangers cried moments after them. Tensou then teleported them all back downtown where they were confronted by more of those grey monsters.

"These things are getting on my nerve." Jake muttered.

"They're called Putties." Kira called from not far away. "They were the foot soldiers of choice for Thrax's parents."

"Doesn't mean they're not pissing me off!"

"Agreed!" Connor grumbled. The number of Putties overwhelmed them, especially when Thrax joined the fight, heading straight for Kira.

"I think it's time we take it up a notch guys!" Troy yelled to his teammates.

"Oh yeah!" Said Noah. "Now you'll get to see our Legendary Mode!" He told Kira and Connor as the five Megaforce Rangers fell in line with Troy. Kira and Connor kept fighting Thrax, Connor having come to help his mate, but also kept an eye on the Rangers, wondering how this was going to work.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" They called together, each pulling out one of the mini Ranger figurines that turned into keys, which they inserted into their Morphers. When they turned the Keys, the Megaforce Rangers were engulfed in coloured light which dissipated to reveal the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Ok now this is _really_ weird!" Kira muttered, seeing her Ranger form when she most certainly wasn't inside the suit. The Megaforce Rangers fought the Putties for awhile, coming out on top until they decided to group them together and called on the Claw Cannon, only to discover it didn't work.

"Idiots." Kira mumbled telling Connor to keep Thrax busy as she went to the Megaforce Rangers' aid.

"Power down!" Kira stood in front of them outside of the suit, not taking her eyes of the group of Putties ahead. "You showed me your Legendary Mode, let me show you a _real_ Jungle Fury Ranger!" She pulled out her Solar Morpher and put the sunglasses on, bringing her right arm across her chest, her hand in the shape of a claw, in the ready formation.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Kira morphed and ran at the Putties, calling on her Jungle Bo as she went. It didn't take long for them to fall and for Kira to turn her sights on Thrax. With Connor's help, the two pushed him back once again, but this time he wasn't going to leave without taunted them a bit, which truthfully Kira was thankful for, as taunting usually meant they'd learn some valuable information.

"You will never win, Rangers! This war is far from over and the Putties are only the beginning!"

"What are you talking about, Thrax?" Connor yelled.

"You think you can defeat evil, well evil can never be defeated! We shall only rise up again stronger then ever!" He laughed evilly and Kira and Connor shared a sinking feeling in their gut. "I will return, and I shall bring some old friends with me! This is the beginning of the end for you, and for goodness itself! Hahahaha!" That sinking feeling they had was cemented then and when Thrax disappeared, the Rangers immediately teleported back to the Megaforce Rangers Command Centre.

"This is bad," Connor mumbled. "This is really really bad."

"_What's _really bad?" Troy asked.

"Thrax has resurrected all the evil we've ever fought." Kira answered.

"_What_?!"

"How's that possible?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Kira and Connor nodded to each other and headed for the cave's entrance.

"If he's bringing our old enemies back we're gonna need everyone in on this." Connor said to his mate.

"I know." Kira mumbled.

"Wait!" Gia cried. "Where are you going?"

"To get help." Kira answered as they momentarily paused in the entranceway.

"Look, for now don't do anything unless absolutely necessary." Said Connor. "If Thrax returns with old enemies, you'll have no idea how to fight them, and your powers will be next to useless."

"Then we'll just use our Legendary Mode and fight them as the Rangers they fought before." Noah said but Kira vigorously shook her head.

"Whatever you do, _don't_ use your Legendary Mode." She practically begged.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because they're not what you think they are. Look, we'll explain when we get back, but right now we have to go call in reinforcements."

"We promise everything will make sense." Connor added.

"But promise us you won't use those powers." Kira stared them down until they promised and realizing she and Connor were going to leave them all incredibly confused, she decided to give them a dose of reality to think on while they were gone. "This battle is going to be bigger then anything any of us have ever fought. Bigger even then Astronema's near take over fifteen years ago. As of this moment, the universe is at war, and Earth is about to become the primary battle ground."

* * *

**A/N - This is the beginning of the final arch of this story. Do not fear though, there are still many chapters to come! The Legendary War has begun and each chapter from here till the all Ranger battle will be a tribute to each team of Rangers. Which is why there's many chapters cause there's like 20 teams of Rangers or something like that. This is what I believe the new season of Super Megaforce should be doing, and while in a way they are with their Legendary Mode, they got very few Rangers to return so they couldn't do it properly.**

**That being said I have not watched more then the first half of the first episode of Megaforce, that 12 minutes was enough to turn me off the season (mainly due to their not so subtle attempt to copy Mighty Morphin'), though I've googled plot and such. The Megaforce Rangers will not be taking on a huge role, and if I get things wrong with character or what not I apologize. Same holds true for Samurai.**

**Review please!**


End file.
